En la piel del lobo
by Lilo Ny
Summary: "Mi vida no es mala, inclusive es una buena vida, pero sin duda mejoro en cuanto lo vi, aun con todos los problemas..." ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? diferente época, diferente vida, diferente en todos los sentidos. Una historia en un mundo moderno, donde lo ultimo que alguien puede esperar es amor...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1) Ojos Violetas

"¿Dónde estoy?", Es lo primero que pienso al encontrarme frente a una gran puerta, decido abrirla. Un segundo, es el pasillo de la escuela, no hay nadie, ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?, sigo caminado, viendo dentro de los salones, vacíos. Pero entonces veo a alguien a lo lejos, es un chico, no lo reconozco, pero algo me dice que debo acercarme a él.

Voy rápidamente, y al llegar a él, me detengo, lo observo, sus ojos están cerrados. Es… ¡Vaya! Su cabello es rubio, no, no rubio, es como la plata y tan brillante, es alto, mucho más que yo. Entonces acerco mi mano lentamente a su rostro y justo cuando estoy a punto de tocar su mejilla, sus ojos se abren de golpe y los veo, son violetas, son hermosos. De pronto esos ojos me ven, por un segundo nos vemos fijamente, pero entonces el chico con un movimiento conciso me toma por los brazos y todo se vuelve obscuro.

"Violeta, violeta, violeta"

Todo fue un sueño, no podría decir que fue un mal sueño, o un buen sueño. Giro mi cabeza un poco, para ver el despertador, es un poco más temprano, de lo que suelo despertar, pero sé que soy muy perezosa para volver a dormir y lo peor logar despertar de nuevo, además, la imagen de esos ojos violetas aun me dan vueltas. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la cocina, tal vez algo de café logre distraerme.

Con una taza de café en las manos, subo a la encimera más cercana.

-Violeta…Violeta…Violeta- Susurro

-¿Qué es Violeta?- Pregunta Madre, entrando a la cocina.

Madre es una mujer llena de amor, (no lo digo solo porque sea mi madre), Su nombre es Catelyn, pero todo el mundo la llama Cat. Es un poco más baja que yo, su cabello es largo, casi hasta la cadera y pelirrojo.

-Un mal sueño, solo eso-

-Bueno- Dice madre tomando una taza del anaquel –Pocas cosas son mejores que el café- dice sonriendo y besando mi mejilla –Pero por favor… ¡¿Lyanna, Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te sientes en las encimeras?!- dice casi perdiendo el juicio, haciéndome bajar de inmediato.

-Lo siento- digo dejando mi taza vacía en mi lugar.

-Sera mejor que vayas a ducharte, si quieres estar lista a tiempo-

-Lo mismo pensaba-

-Puedes usar la ducha de mi recamara, ya que escucho que tus hermanos dan señales de vida-

-Te lo agradezco Madre-

Justo cuando me dirigía a mi habitación, mi hermano Jon, salía de la suya.

-Buen día- dijo dándome un dulce beso en la frente

-Buen día- respondí

Jon caminaba al baño y justo estaba en la puerta cuando desde el otro lado del pasillo se escucha un grito

-¡ALTO AHÍ JON!- Grito Theon –Teníamos una acuerdo, hoy me tocaba a mi antes-

-Lo siento hermanito, pero esto es una competencia- Dijo Jon cerrando la puerta del baño.

-Buenos días- Dijo Theon al pasar a mi lado, algo desanimado, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Buen día- Dijo riéndome un poco de su desgracia.

Todos esperaríamos que en una casa de seis hubiera más de dos baños, pero nuestro hogar no es el caso.

Rápidamente tomo mi ropa, mis cosas para la ducha y me dirijo a la habitación de mis padres. Al llegar toco la puerta.

-Adelante- Dice mi padre desde dentro.

Una vez que abro la puerta, veo a Padre atando sus zapatos al borde de la cama, se levanta, y me da un duce beso en la mejilla, al igual que Madre.

-Buen día Princesa- dice Padre –Todo tuyo- dice apuntando hacia el baño.

-Gracias- digo con una gran sonrisa.

Después de una merecida ducha y arreglarme, me dirijo a la cocina para tomar el desayuno.

Ya en la mesa se encuentran, Padre, Madre, Jon y Robb. Tomo un plato y me voy a sentar frente a Robb. Padre leía el periódico, como todas las mañanas y como es costumbre, cada que preguntaba algo para que todos diéramos nuestro punto de opinión, preguntaba a madre.

-¿Ya viste Cat, abrieron una nueva planta de trasformadores Valiryan?- Dijo Padre

-¡Vaya! Que interesante Ned- dijo Madre

-Había escuchado algo al respecto, de hecho a Ramsay, le ofrecieron trabajo, pero lo rechazo el muy…- Dijo Robb

-¡Hey! No hables así frente a tu madre y hermana- Dijo Padre a Robb

-Si escucharas a tu princesa en la facultad- Decía Theon que acababa de entrar con su mochila en hombros –Te sorprenderías bastante

-O con un par de copas arriba- Dijo Jon

-¿Qué les sucede?, Yo soy una dama- Dije con mi mejor cara de ternura

-Pero que dama- Dijo Robb poniéndose de pie –Bueno, será mejor que salgamos o nos quedaremos atrapados en el tráfico-

Rápidamente terminamos nuestros alimentos y nos dijimos a la salida. Padre de igual manera salió a la par.

Desde la puerta Madre nos recordaba nuestras tareas pendientes.

-Niños no olviden pasar al banco a pagar el seguro-

-¡Si Madre!- decíamos todos a la par.

-Ned, recuerda que esta noche tenemos cena con los Umber-

Una vez que estuvimos todos listos en el auto nos dirigimos a la facultad de ciencias e ingeniería, que es donde estudiamos todos: Robb estudia Ingeniería Bélica, no es como que sea un militar, solamente tiene un extraño gusto por las armas y cosas por el estilo. Jon estudia ingeniería Aeronáutica, siempre que salimos de vacaciones nos burlamos de él haciendo que busque vuelos baratos. Theon estudia Ingeniería mecatrónica, el paso del robot es su especialidad. Por otro lado, yo estudio la mejor carrera de todas, la madre de las ingenierías, Ingeniería Mecánica. Y si se lo están preguntando, únicamente somos dos chicas en el salón.

Una vez que llegamos, caminaba hacia mi salón por el pasillo principal con mis hermanos que también iban a sus aulas. A la hora de entrada había demasiada gente como para ver una pasos más adelante y supongo que estaba más distraída de lo normal, Ya que impacte mi brazo con el de otro chico, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerme girar.

-Lo siento- dijo una voz hermosa

No lo podía creer, era él, el chico de mi sueño, el de los ojos violetas y esta vez no era un sueño, era real y estaba frente a mí.

Por unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, me congele, no podía dejar de pensar en mi sueño. Entonces solo con el instinto dije:

-No te preocupes- Dije, pero aun no un gesto de sorpresa

Me quede unos segundos más observándolo mientras caminaba y daba la vuelta en el pasillo. He de suponer que mi gesto era realmente estúpido, ya que en un momento mi mejor amiga, Brienne, sujetó mi brazo y lo agitó una poco para llamar mi atención.

-¡Lyanna!- Dijo llamando mi atención

-¿He?- dije viéndola –Brienne, hola-

-¿Qué te sucede, te encuentras bien, veías al infinito?

Debo inventar algo rápido, ya que mis hermanos siguen a mi lado y posiblemente vieron todo mi espectáculo.

-Sí, únicamente recordé que deje mi cartera en casa- Dije

-¿Necesitas dinero?- Preguntó Robb rápidamente

-No lo creo, te lo agradezco- Dije sonriendo

Brienne y yo caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a nuestro salón

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo Brienne viéndome fijamente –Para este punto, ya me hubieras contado la pelea de tus hermanos por el baño-

-Si estoy bien, únicamente que tuve un mal sueño y mi cabeza me duele un poco-

-Esperemos que estén tranquilos esta clase- Dijo Brienne entrando al salón

Pero vaya que estábamos equivocadas, porque nuestro grupo es todo menos tranquilo y lo demostré dando el primer paso dentro.

-¡LYANNA STARK!- Grito Bronn desde en otro lado del salón

-¡Hey!, tranquilo, ¿Por qué tanta euforia de verme?- Dije llegando a mi lugar

-Dinos por favor que hiciste el problema de tarea- Dijo Oberyn a un lado de Bronn

-Era muy difícil, no logre entenderlo- Decía Jaime, que su lugar está junto al de Brienne que se sienta detrás de mí.

-Es Verdad, no logre entenderlo- decía Brienne

En un momento todo el salón estaba pidiendo que explicara el problema. Me dignaba a explicarlo, cuando el profesor Baelish entraba al aula

-¿Por qué tanto tumulto?- Pregunto el profesor caminando a su escritorio, haciendo que todos tomáramos asiento

-Profesor, nadie entendió el problema de tarea- decía Loras, acto al cual todos aceptaron

-¿Están seguros que nadie lo entendió?- Decía el profesor, caminando frente al aula –Señorita Stark

Sabiendo que esto pasaría, yo fingía que no me encontraba ahí y simplemente me dignaba a ver mis apuntes.

-Profesor, ¿me permite pasar?- Dijo alguien desde la puerta

Pero no era cualquier persona la que estaba en la puerta y de inmediato reconocí esa voz, era el chico con el que impacte en el pasillo y una simple mirada me basto para saber que realmente era él.

-¿Quién es usted, y porque debo dejarlo entras a mi clase?-

No creí que fuera a verlo otra vez, pero ahí estaba e iba a conocer su nombre y tal vez eso podía decirme porque es que soñé con él.

-Soy….- decía cuando el profesor lo interrumpió

-Es Broma, pasé y tome asiento- Decía el profesor

"¡Demonios!" Pensé

Y si no fuera poco, el único lugar libre que había, era junto a mí, a mi lado derecha.

"Una vez más, ¡Demonios!"

-No es nada personal, pero debe entender que explicaré un problema tedioso y únicamente tenemos una hora de clase hoy- dijo el profesor al chico para después girar a comenzar el problema.

Dado que era la única que entendía el problema, solía contestar cada cosa que el profesor preguntaba. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando de repente sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, por un segundo creí que era Brienne, pero al girar, pude ver que era el chico de los ojos violetas.

-Disculpa que te distraiga, pero sinceramente no entiendo que estamos viendo, ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes?- dijo en voz baja, pero aun así su voz sonaba encantadora.

-Claro- dije entregándole mis apuntes –Son Vigas…-

-Señorita Stark- Dijo el profesor llamando mi atención –Sea tan amable de guardar silencio y pasar al frente a resolver el problema-

Para mí no era ningún problema pasar al frente y mucho menos hacer el problema, ya que no entendía con facilidad, estaba a punto de levantarme cuando…

-Lo siento profesor, fue mi culpa- Dijo el chico de los ojos violetas.

-Lo se caballero, pero, ¿usted podrá resolver el problema?-

-Talvez-

-Pues un tal vez no me sirve, y aunque sé que fue su culpa, no la paso a ella por estar hablando, sino porque sé que es la única que sabe cómo resolverlo-

Una vez dicho esto, me levante de mi lugar

-Creo que necesitaras tus apuntes- Dijo él

-Está bien quédatelos- dije únicamente con mi calculadora en mano

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve al frente, simplemente resolvía, daba un paso hacia atrás para observar que llevaba y continuaba. Unos minutos más tarde Missandei, la secretaria del director llego a nuestro salón y le entrego una hoja al profesor.

-¿Podría indicarnos como se pronuncia su nombre caballero?- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose al chico nuevo.

-Rhaegar Taegaryen- Dijo él con esa voz magnifica, supongo que sonaba mejor.

Una vez que terminé, igualmente la clase termino, así que regrese a mi lugar

-Magnífico trabajo Lyanna, Como siempre- Dijo el Profesor Baelish

Al llegar a mi lugar Brienne comentó que iría a la cafetería con Jaime y Renly, me preguntó si gustaba acompañarlos, pero me negué, yo únicamente quería una cosa.

Una vez que se fueron, pude ver Rhaegar muy entretenido observando mis apuntes, pensé en no interrumpirlo, pero qué diablos.

-Puedo explicarte si prefieres- Dije amablemente

-Te lo agradezco, pero creo que es cuestión centrarme- dijo levantando la mirada y sonriéndome

-Aun así, mi oferta está en pie- dije sentándome

-Eres muy amable- Dijo sonriendo

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Dije viéndolo fijamente

-Claro- dijo extrañado -¿Qué cosa?

-¿Puedes repetir tu nombre?- Dije sonriendo

No es que no lo haya memorizado, si no que sonaba magnifico cada vez que lo decía.

-¡Oh!, eso, claro, Rhaegar Targaryen- Dijo sonriendo

Y una vez más sonó fabuloso

-Y espera, tu eres…. Stark… Lyanna, ¿No es así?- Dijo más seguro que de su nombre

-Perfecto- Dije riendo un poco, de nervios supongo, ya que mi nombre jamás había sonado tan bien.

-Y dime Lyanna, ¿Cómo es que tú lo entiendes y el resto no?-

-¡Oh! Bueno, es extraño, veras mis hermanos también son ingenieros y cada que tengo una duda, recurro a ellos, pero aun así, se me hace muy fácil la ingeniería-

-Supongo que eso está bien- Dijo sonriendo aún más

Intercambiamos una vez más un par de sonrisas y el día siguió su marcha. Igual que en la primera clase, Rhaegar me pidió mis apuntes, pase una vez más al frente, en fin fue un día algo común.

Al final de día, cuando todos habían salido del salón y yo recogía mis pertenencias, cuando Rhaegar, llegó a mi lado

-Lyanna- Dijo dulcemente -¿Crees que aun este en pie tu oferta de explicarme?, para ser honestos, no entendí nada el día de hoy-

-Claro que sí, cuando gustes- dije sonriendo

-Perfecto, ¿podrías pasarme tu numero para estar en contacto?- Preguntó él.

Ambos intercambiamos números y una vez más sonrisas.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana- dijo Rhaegar

Pero al terminar esa oración, se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos- dije lo más tranquila que pude.

Mientras regresaba a casa, veía por la ventana del auto, en completo silencio, pero sin dejar de pensar en Rhaegar, en esos ojos Violetas, y en porque no puedo sacarlos de mi mente.


	2. Capítulo 2) Lobos y Dragones

Capítulo 2) Lobos y Dragones.

Habían pasado días desde aquel beso en la mejilla, tantos para hacerse una costumbre, pero no los suficientes para no esperar otro, simplemente cada uno era especial. Durante estos pasados días Rhaegar y yo habíamos entablado una muy buena amistad.

Cierto día ambos nos encontrábamos caminando por los jardines de la facultad, el sol brillaba, el viento hacia que las hojas de los árboles se movieran en un armónico baile haciendo, en conjunto de su voz, un momento perfecto.

-…A mi padre lo transfirieron a la nueva planta de la ciudad, así que no tuvimos más que tomar nuestras cosas y seguirlo- Decía Rhaegar

-¡Vaya! Debe ser difícil, dejar tu vida eh irte a una ciudad extraña- Dije tristemente

-¿Nunca te has mudado a otra ciudad?- Preguntó

-Nunca hemos tenido la necesidad de irnos-

-Bueno no veo porque irse- Dijo deteniéndose –La ciudad es…- Dijo colocando una mano sobre mi mejilla -…Hermosa-

Después de este comentario baje la mirada, estoy segura que me sonrojé, ¿pero porque? Él hablaba de la ciudad, ¿Lo hacía?, Pero de un momento a otro algo llamo mi atención, algo brillaba en su mochila/maletín, era un broche.

-¿Es un dragón?- Pregunte emocionada

-¡Oh!, sí, es una especie de insignia familiar- Respondió –Es algo extraño…-

-No lo es- Dije de golpe –Yo también tengo una- Dije mostrándole mi muñeca izquierda, en la cual llevaba mi brazalete con mi dije de lobo.

Sujetó mi mano para apreciar mi brazalete, así pasaron unos segundos hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpa- Dijo él soltando mi mano

No pude escuchar nada de su conversación, además no sería correcto. Fue una llamada breve de unos segundos y al colgar, me miró fijamente y dijo:

-Tengo que irme-

Una vez más se acercó y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos- dije mientras se alejaba

Me quede unos segundos inmóvil hasta que lo perdí de vista, pero entonces, recibí un mensaje, era de Missandei, la asistente del director. Y si se lo están preguntando, ¿Cómo es que tengo el número de Missandei?, es sencillo mis hermanos suelen meterse en bastantes líos, y ella me alerta cuando esto sucede, esperaba que esta fuera la excepción.

 _-Tu hermano esta con el director… otra vez-_ Decía el mensaje de Missandei

- _Te agradezco, ¿Pero cuál de ellos?- Respondí_

 _-Todos-_

¡Madre mía! ¿Qué es lo que habrán hecho para meterse en problemas todos?, pensaba mientras me dirigía a la oficina del director.

 _*Robb_

-No puedo creer que el profesor nos haya dejado tantos problemas de tarea, Ni siquiera los ha explicado cómo se debe- Decía Daario Naharis amigo de Robb

-Claro que lo ha explicado, puede que estuvieras distraído- Dijo Robb – Yo lo he entendido a la perfección-

-Robb, deja de engañarte, el señor Karstark no sirve como profesor, simplemente a ti te va bien por alguna extraña razón- Dijo Daario

-¡Vamos! Eso es mentira- Dijo Robb

-Si Stark deja de engañarte- Dijo un chico rubio desde el otro lado del salón, pero caminando hacia Robb – Todos sabemos cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te va bien con el Señor Karstark- dijo estando frente a Robb – Eres su puta-

De inmediato se hizo un silencio en el salón y todos los vieron.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Dijo Robb poniéndose de pie

-Lo que escuchaste Stark, eres una puta y todos lo saben, únicamente hace falta que el profesor diga algo y tú lo cumples- Dijo el chico –"Joven Stark, sea tan amable de traerme un café", "Joven Stark sea tan amable de ir por mi portafolio al auto" – Decia el chico imitando la voz del profesor –"Señor Stark sea tan amable de ponerse de rodillas y…"-

Esta última frase no la pudo completar ya que Robb se le fue encima y lo arrojó al suelo y ese silencio se volvió un gran tumulto viendo como los dos chicos se partían a golpes. Hasta que un grito los hizo detenerse

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?- Gritó el profesor Selmy –Ustedes dos a la oficina de director- Dijo dirigiéndose a la los dos chicos del suelo

*Jon

Jon, Sam y Edd disfrutaban de un momento libre de clases en la cafetería y todo parecía indicar que el día terminaría bien, hasta que…

-No puedo creer lo estúpida que es- Dijo un chico en una mesa detrás de Jon

-Lo entiendo, no puedo soportar cada que abre la boca para preguntar algo tan obvio- Dijo otro chico, haciendo que Jon girara a verlos

-En mi opinión- dijo un tercer chico de cabello rubio- Las mujeres no deberían estudiar ingenierías, por lo menos no las chicas estúpidas como ella, y podría apostar que no hay una sola chica brillante en esta escuela, sinceramente, las mujeres únicamente sirven para un par de cosas…- decía el chico rubio

-¿Puedes cerrar la boca?- Dijo Jon dirigiéndose al chico rubio –A decir verdad, ¡Deja de hablar de esa forma!- dijo bastante molesto

-Perdón Stark, pero es la verdad- Dijo el chico rubio poniéndose de pie, acto el cual Jon imito –Y no entiendo porque te molesta, ¿Sera que tú eres una chica?- Dijo de forma burlona pero haciendo que a Jon le hirviera la sangre.

Jon fingió que regresaba a su lugar, pero solo lo hizo para tomar impulso, ya que de un momento a otro su puño impacto contra el rostro del otro chico, haciéndolo caer. Ambos se gritaban insultos en el suelo, mientras el mundo los veía.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto Theon a Sam al ver a tantas personas

-Es tu hermano- Dijo Sam dejando pasar a Theon

-¿Jon que está pasando aquí?- Dijo Theon tratando de levantar a Jon

-Déjame Theon, este imbécil se lo merece- Dijo a gritos Jon

-¡ALTO!- se escuchó a la profesora Melisandre que acababa de llegar -ustedes tres a la oficina de Mormont –

-Profesora, yo no estaba en la pelea- Dijo Theon de inmediato

-Eso lo decidirá el director- Dijo Melisandre enviando a los chicos a la dirección.

-¡Dioses! ¿Chicos que acaban de hacer?- Decía yo después de que Missandei me contara que fue lo que sucedió -¿De verdad sucedió eso?-

-Eso es lo que dice el reporte- respondió Missandei

-¿Y qué tan mal se veían?-

-A decir verdad…- decía Missandei, pero se detuvo cuando dos chicos rubios y llenos de golpes, salían de la oficina, ambos me vieron fijamente, yo trate de ignorarlos.

-¿Son ellos?- Pregunte al verlos

-Así es-

-Espero que mis hermanos no hayan terminado así, aunque no le deseo el mal a nadie-

Al terminar de decir esto, la puerta del director se abrió y de esta salieron mis hermanos, por suerte ellos solo estaban un poco despeinados.

-¡Por los Dioses! , ¿Están bien?- Pregunte cuando estuvieron a mi lado

-Estamos bien Lyanna- Dijo Jon

-Hubieras visto como terminaron los otros- Dijo Robb de forma bromista

-¡STARK!- Dijo la voz del director saliendo de su oficina -¿Desea que sean cuatro semanas de castigo en lugar de tres?-

-No señor- Dijeron los tres al unísono

-Señorita Stark, me alegro que usted únicamente venga con buenas noticias a mi oficina, mantenga a raya a sus hermanos-

-Lo haré señor- dije sonriendo

Una vez que nos dirigíamos a casa en el auto, todo iba en silencio y tranquilo. Si algo hay que saber de Robb es que su estado de ánimo se refleja con su manejo , y aunque él decía que estaba bien, su manejo nos decía otra cosa, ya que de un momento a otro, comenzó a meterse entre el tráfico de una forma nada prudente. Comúnmente no diría nada, pero en el momento en que presentí que las cosas se saldrían de control comencé.

-Robb, cuidado con el auto rojo- Dije tranquilamente –Robb, el auto rojo- Dije más firme esta vez -¡ROBB!- grité haciendo que de un solo golpe Robb detuviera el auto, quedándose a unos cuantos centímetros de impactarlo.

-Es un estúpido- Dijo Robb

-¡SI CLARO! ÉL ES EL ESTUPIDO- Grité

-Silencio Lyanna-

-Detén el auto ahora- Dije molesta –Yo conduciré, ya que demostraste que tú no puedes-

-Silencio- Dijo Robb

Para mi hay muchas cosas molestas, pero una de las que me hace hervir la sangre es que me hagan callar, por suerte para todos habíamos llegado a casa, pero para mí significo la guerra, así que baje del auto y corrí para posarme frente a Robb.

-¿TE CREES MUY MALO? GOLPEANDO A ESE CHICO, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE COSTABA IGNORARLO?, ES MÁS LE DOY LA RAZON, EL SEÑOR KARSTAR ES UN ESTUPIDO…-

Sin embargo Robb, me hizo a un lado y continuo caminando hasta la puerta de la casa, conmigo detrás a gritos, una vez que estuvimos dentro, Robb giro y grito:

-¡LYANNA!-

Madre que vio todo el espectáculo, en cuanto nos vio ahí con la mirada uno sobre el otro pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-Tu hijo no sabe mantenerse tranquilo y gracias a que tuvo una pelea, casi hace que impactemos contra otro auto- Dije sin apartar la vista de Robb

-Y tu hija no sabe cómo mantener su boca cerrada- Dijo Robb

-Ambos a sus habitaciones, ¡AHORA!- Dijo madre haciéndonos ir –Y ustedes dos cuéntenme que fue lo que sucedió- decía madre a Jon y Theon mientras yo cerraba la puerta de golpe.

Estuve unos minutos en mi habitación, mientras tanto, llamé a Brienne y le conté todo el circo que se había armado. Al cabo de unos minutos más, Jon abrió mi puerta y dijo

-Madre quiere que vayas a la cocina-

Una vez que llegue a la cocina ahí estaba Robb.

-Jon y Theon ya me han contado lo que sucedió- Decía madre –Y estoy avergonzada de su comportamiento y entiendo cuál fue el problema…-

-¡Pero madre!, yo no estuve en la pelea- Dije rápidamente

-El problema es que son tan parecidos que uno no puede estar molesto sin que el otro haga guerra por eso, y aunque entiendo que se defendían no son formas de traer paz y lo digo también por ti Lyanna….-

Un par de minutos más continuo la catedra sobre discusiones y regaños.

-Bien ahora, pidan disculpas entre ustedes- Dijo madre dirigiéndose a Robb y a mí.

-Lo siento mucho Lyanna, no debí hablarte de esa forma- Dijo Robb

-No hay nada que perdonar hermano mayor- Dije sonriéndole

Después de nuestra disculpa ambos nos abrazamos y nos preparábamos para comer cuando Theon dijo:

-No puedo creer que hayan salido ilesos de esa pelea-

-¿Pelea?- Dijo padre entrando al comedor -¿Qué pelea?-

-Tus hijos tuvieron una pelea en la escuela- Decía madre saludándolo

Padre suspiro hondo y dijo:

-Bien cuéntenme durante la comida-

Una vez que nos sentamos a comer, los chicos contaban como fue que se metieron en problemas y al terminar la historia menciono algo muy peculiar

-¿Sabes que es lo raro?- Dijo preguntándole a Robb –Tu y yo somos hermanos-

-Sí, y ¿eso qué?- Dijo Robb dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Los chicos con los que pelemos también lo eran- Dijo Jon

-Bueno eso sí que es una coincidencia- Dijo padre

-Es verdad- Decía Theon -¿Cómo es que se llamaban?, ¿Tarpler?... ¿Drearyan?...-

-Targaryen- Dijeron Robb y Jon al unísono –Aerys y Viserys-

Al escuchar eso, a mí se me fue la sangre a los pies, fue algo que me sorprendió bastante, tanto que casi me atraganto con una pieza de carne y aunque que pensaba que podrían estar relacionados con Rhaegar de alguna forma, no lo podía asegurar, así que debía indagar un poco más.

-Eso sí que es extraño- Dije lo más tranquila que pude, aunque el corazón casi se me sale del pecho – En mi clase hay un chico nuevo que comparte ese mismo nombre, es muy amable y atento…- Decía, cuando de golpe Robb, Jon y Theon me interrumpieron

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron los tres

-No, Lyanna te prohíbo que convivas con ese chico- Dijo Robb molesto

¿¡Madre mía!, Que hice?

-¡Hey! Tranquilos, jamás he tenido problemas con él- dije tratando de calmar la situación-

-¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que dijimos?- Dijo Jon –Son una bola de ignorantes-

-y Misóginos, no lo olvides- Dijo Theon –No puedes estar cerca de ellos-

-Chicos, tranquilos- Dijo Madre –Recuerden que no podemos etiquetar a las personas por las acciones de alguien más-

-Su madre tiene razón- Dijo padre –Además, no hay forma peor de perder el honor que pelear- Al decir esto los chicos bajaron la mirada apenados –Pero si tienen que pelear, ¡ganen!-

Al decir esto todos soltamos una carcajada, excepto madre

-¡NED!- Dijo madre molesta

-Es broma- Dijo padre, pero guiñando un ojo –De cualquier forma, Lyanna te pido que seas muy cuidadosa-

-Lo hare padre- dije sonriendo

Al terminar la comida, regrese a mi habitación y me encontraba leyendo un libro cuando recibí un mensaje de texto.

 _-Hola Lyanna, Soy Rhaegar-_

Al leer esto, la sangre que apenas regresaba después de la comida, volvió a caer a mis pies, no lo podía creer era increíble y los más tranquila que pude conteste

 _-Hola, ¿Qué hay Rhaegar?-_

 _-¿Me preguntaba si podríamos comenzar con la ayuda que me ofreciste para las materias?-_

 _-Por supuesto, ¿Te parece si comenzamos mañana?-_

Tal vez mi mensaje sonó un poco precipitado, pero después de ver la respuesta no me arrepiento de nada.

 _-No puedo esperar-_


	3. Capítulo 3)Aquel al que llaman Targaryen

Capítulo3) Aquel al que llaman Targaryen.

Dado que mis hermanos debían hacer servicio comunitario en la facultad como castigo, yo debía esperarlos durante una hora y media después de la salida, y esa era la excusa perfecta para ayudar a Rhaegar con sus materias, ya que haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que dijeron mis padres, mis hermanos me prohibieron convivir con él, pero eso no me iba a detener y todo era perfecto, mientras ellos no se enteraran.

Al siguiente día de la pelea, yo estaba más que emocionada por poder pasar más tiempo con Rhaegar, pero él no parecía estarlo, algo en su comportamiento me extrañaba, bastante más callado que otros días, sí, solía ser muy callado, pero ese día era más notorio.

Al terminar las clases, nos dirigimos a una cafetería de la facultad, había sacado mis apuntes y los demás artículos que necesitaba y me dignaba a empezar cuando:

-Lyanna…- Dijo Rhaegar tomando mi mano, acto por el cual me extrañé

-¿Qué está pasando?- dije lo más tranquila que pude -¿Todo está bien?-

-Sí, siento ser tan misterioso, pero hay algo que quiero hablar contigo…-

¿Qué podrá ser, para que se comporte de esta manera?, mi curiosidad crece a cada palabra.

-Como sabrás, ayer hubo un enfrentamiento entre mis hermanos y los tuyos- Dijo él –Y siendo honesto, estoy muy apenado del comportamiento que tuvieron-

¿Era eso?, ¡Demonios! Ya me había emocionado

-Sí, fue…algo bastante extraño- Dije

-Tienes razón, pero hay algo más….- Dijo él

¡Oh por los dioses!

-Tenía bastante miedo, que nuestra amistad llegara a su fin- Dijo él con el rostro lleno de tristeza

-Rhaegar…- Dije yo –Jamás haría eso, las peleas de alguien más no deben porque afectarnos- dije tomando su mano entre las mías -¿Y sabes cuál es la prueba de eso? Mis hermanos me prohibieron estar contigo, y aquí estoy…-

-¡Vaya! Veo que el odio entre nuestros hermanos es mutuo- Dijo el sonriendo –Gracias por esto Lyanna-

-No hay de que- dije sonriendo –Pero mejor comencemos o el tiempo se ira volando-

Y aun así el tiempo se fue volando. Los días corrían con naturalidad, mis hermanos no tenían mi idea de lo que yo hacía después de clases y aunque veíamos cosas de la escuela, estas jamás habían sido tan divertidas.

Cierto día nos encontrábamos en la misma cafetería pasándolo de lo lindo, cuando:

-…Y es así como obtienes el ángulo- Explicaba yo

-Lo tengo- Respondía Rhaegar

-Lyanna- Dijo una voz a lo lejos, haciéndome helar

Mire alrededor buscando de donde venía la voz, la conocía, pero no recordaba de quien era, entonces otra vez

-Lyanna- dijo Talisa, novia de Robb, la cual se acercaba hacia nosotros

-Hola Talisa- dije tranquilizándome

-Hola- dijo la chica viéndonos -¿Sabes dónde está Robb?, me dijo que estaba en la facultad, pero no lo encuentro-

-Está en servicio, tal vez en los jardines- dije mandándola lo más lejos que se me ocurrió

-Te lo agradezco- Dijo la chica emprendiendo el viaje

Me quede en silencio, hasta que Talisa desapareció de mi vista, y una vez que no la vi comencé a recoger mis pertenecías

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy- dije a Rhaegar sonriendo

-¿Quién era ella?- Pregunto extrañado

-Ella- Dije haciendo una pausa –Es la chica de Robb, y si logra encontrarlo… esperemos que no lo logre- Dije asustada

-¡Vamos! No creo que le diga a lujo de detalle, ¿o sí?- Dijo Rhaegar riendo

-Creeme, es Talisa- Dije colocando mi mochila en mi hombro –No conozco a nadie más chismoso que ella-

-Entonces será mejor irnos- Dijo Rhaegar

-Y será mejor que encontremos otro lugar para estudiar- Dije mientras caminábamos –La biblioteca será un buen lugar, mis hermanos jamás irán ahí-

Por suerte para nosotros Talisa nunca encontró a Robb, pero por seguridad cambiamos nuestro lugar de estudio y como lo habíamos dicho fue la biblioteca, con la cual no tuvimos ningún inconveniente y durante las siguientes dos semanas nos reunimos ahí.

Era el último día de la detención de mis hermanos, lo cual me preocupaba un poco. Aun con todos los inconvenientes, logramos avanzar bastante en todas las materias.

-Entonces con ese factor, decides el material que utilizaras- Explicaba yo –Y puedes quedarte con las tablas, yo tengo el libro-

-Es muy fácil con este método- Decía Rhaegar

-Sí, es mucho mejor que el que explico el profesor el primer día…- Decía yo, cuando una voz muy familiar se escuchó detrás de mí.

-Así que, ¿Tú eres aquel al que llaman Targaryen?- Decía Theon que llegaba con su novia, Ross-

Al escuchar esto no solo se me heló, sentí un miedo increíble por lo que podía pasar, pero aun así disimulé bastante bien.

-¿Los presento?- dije girando un poco para ver a Theon –Rhaegar, ellos son Theon, mi hermano y Ross- dije viendo a Theon –Chicos, él es Rhaegar- Dije señalándolo - Además ¿Qué no tenías servició?-

-Mormont no me castigo a mí-

Después de mi presentación, Rhaegar se puso de pie, frente a Theon( Lo cual fue muy gracioso, ya que Theon es bastante bajo de estatura, mientras que Rhaegar no) y extendió su mano.

-Rhaegar Targaryen- Dijo él frente a Theon

Theon, que se veía algo nervioso, solo se limitó a decir:

-Vámonos Lyanna- Dijo viéndome –No debes estar aquí, con él-

-Estamos estudiando Theon, no me iré aun- Dije tranquilamente

-El problema no es que estudies, el problema es que estas sola con él- Respondió

-No estamos solos, también están Renly, Jaime y Oberyn, fueron a la cafetería, pero ya regresan- Mentí –Así que si nos disculpas, continuaremos con otro problema- Dije dándole la espalda

-¿A sí?, perfecto, veremos que dicen Robb y Jon acerca de esto- Dijo Theon

-Adelante, ve y diles- Dije retándolo

Theon se veía bastante molesto y solo se limitó a hacer una mueca, para después salir a paso veloz de la biblioteca.

Tranquilamente yo espere a que saliera, para después entrar en pánico

-Debemos irnos- Dije tomando todo lo que había sobre la mesa y metiéndolo mi mochila –Ahora sí se armó la guerra, lo siento mucho- Dije avergonzada viendo a Rhaegar

-No te preocupes, creo que yo fui el que te metió en esto- Dijo el mientras corríamos hacia la puerta

-Fue cosa de dos- decía yo –Sera mejor que salgas por los salones de Minas y civil para no encontrarte de frente con mis hermanos- Dije cuando llegamos a la puerta –Nos vemos y lo siento otra vez- dije girando para irme corriendo.

Pero entonces algo me detuvo…

-Lyanna- Decía Rhaegar, mientras sujetaba mi mano, sin dejarme ir –Espera…-

Entonces nos colocamos frente a frente, nos veíamos fijamente y mi corazón latía rápidamente, Rhaegar se acercaba cada vez más a mí, tanto que sentía su respiración sobre mi rostro. Instintivamente cerré mis ojos, sabía lo que venía, pero entonces, cuando esperaba que mis labios y los suyos se unieran, simplemente sus labios cambiaron de dirección a mi mejilla.

-Con cuidado- dijo él alejándose rápidamente en la dirección que había dicho.

Me quede unos segundo inmóvil, sin entender lo que había sucedido o lo que no había sucedido, estaba muy consternada, cuando por fin caí en cuanta, recordé que debía correr lejos de la biblioteca y así lo hice. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta que llegue al auto, donde recibí una llamada, era Robb.

 _-Diga-_ Dije lo más tranquila que pude

- _Lyanna, Theon ya nos lo dijo-_ Dijo Robb

 _-¿Puedes ser más específico?-_

 _-Lyanna, no estoy para chistes, nos dijo que estabas en la biblioteca con… ese chico-_

 _-¿Qué?, pero si yo llevo un buen rato esperándolos en el auto-_

 _-¿Por qué Theon mentiría?-_

 _-No lo sé, pregúntaselo a él, yo estuve con Bronn y Oberyn y después aquí en el auto, no tengo idea de a quien vio Theo-_

 _-Tengo que colgar, alguno de los dos miente y averiguaré quien es-_ Dijo Robb colgando

Debía ser una muy buena actriz para salir de este lío, pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba en este momento.

Al parecer Robb y Jon decidieron que Theon mentía en el camino a casa, por lo cual yo quedé libre, por lo menos de eso, ya que el simple recuerdo del momento en que salíamos de la biblioteca, hacía que me estremeciera, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué no había hecho algo yo?, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Rhaegar?, esa era la pregunta….

 **Nota:** Hola, es la primera vez que hablo (Escribo) Con ustedes y ya es el tercer capítulo, me disculpo, (Lo siento mucho). Pero quiero contarles que estoy muy feliz escribiendo esta historia, espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí me gusta y espero que no los decepcione el cómo va avanzando todo. Además, ¿Dos capítulos en una semana?, ¿Qué está pasando?, bueno la verdad es que no voy a tener un día en específico para subir los capítulos, ya que unos son más largos que otros, así que los subiré conforme los vaya acabando, voy a aprovechar estas poquitas vacaciones para adelantar un poco. Quería agradecer mucho a **Lily jackson 1313** **,** por tu review, espero no decepcionarte, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado esta trama que estoy haciendo ¡Gracias! También agradeceré a **Samara Potter Mikelson** **y** **angel de acuario** ¡Gracias. Gracias Gracias, los adoró! Denle mucho amor a este Fic, de verdad yo voy a poner mucho empeño para que quede algo muy padre (Me encantaría que dejaran una review de cómo les va pareciendo todo). Bueno y esto ya parece entrega de los Oscar así que me despido, un beso.

-Lilo Ny.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4) Para aquellos que creen que la dificultad conduce a la excelencia, Parte 1: A Gritos.

Para celebrar el final de su castigo, mis hermanos salieron de la casa después de la comida, tengo entendido que fueron a visitar a sus chicas. Además madre decidió ir de visita la casa de su hermana y al caso que padre regreso a la oficina después de comer, me quede sola en casa.

No tenía deberes que hacer ese día, ¿y si los tuviera? Que importa era viernes y después de todo lo que había sucedido necesitaba un día de relajación, así que me serví un gran plato con helado, galletas, crema batida y chocolate. Fui a la sala de estar y decidí ver una película.

Opte por una que hace tiempo no veía pero que realmente me encanta. Trata de la historia de unos hermanos, casualmente 4, lo cual me hace asociarla con mi familia, la trama llega cuando los hermanos entran en pleitos y no se ven por un largo tiempo, hasta que dos de ellos (el mayor y la menor, otra coincidencia) se rencuentran.

Ella está en un bar tomando una margarita, viendo una vieja fotografía de su familia (Para este punto empiezo a ver a los personajes como mis hermanos y como a mi) entonces estrecho la fotografía en mis manos y doy un trago a mi bebida.

-Siempre margaritas….- Dice Robb–Te extrañe mucho, hermana-

-No más que yo hermano…- Respondo

Entonces ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo tan cálido que parece real, la pantalla se vuelve negra, dando comienzo a otra escena. Entonces me encuentro en los pasillos de la facultad (Vaya que hace tiempo no veo la película, no recordaba esta escena) hay mucha gente, pero todo se ve gris, como una película antigua, comienzo a caminar y lo veo, a Rhaegar, y él me ve. Él es diferente a todos, ya que puedo ver sus ojos violetas. Caminó entre las personas rápidamente, las empujó, no me importa, solo quiero llegar a su lado y él igual. Cuando estamos frente a frente, sin dudarlo nos fundimos en un beso, un beso tan apasionado que siento su respiración, entonces de un momento a otro caigo y todo esta obscuro otra vez, estoy sentada, sola y cuando intento levantarme, siento una mano sobre mi hombro, giro y lo veo, es él, ¡Vaya! Se ve tan bien, se sienta frente a mí, pero ya no estamos en el limbo, es un hermoso restaurante, a la luz de las velas, puedo sentir el calor que emanan, de repente, Rhaegar toma mi mano y nos vemos fijamente sin pensarlo nos acercamos, cierro mis ojos y una vez más nos besamos. Pero al abrir los ojos ya no estoy en el restaurante, ahora estoy frente a muchas personas en una pista de baile, luzco un hermoso vestido rojo, veo a mí alrededor, no conozco a nadie. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No lo sé, debería irme, pero entonces algo me detiene, volteo y lo veo, me sonríe y comenzamos a bailar, ¡dioses! Su loción es exquisita y en una vuelta, todo cambia. Ahora estoy en un muelle, viendo el atardecer con él a mi lado, se acerca, me besa, entonces me suelta y se aleja, sin mirar a atrás, quiero seguirlo, pero no puedo.

-¡Espera!- Gritó, pero es inútil –No me dejes aquí…- Digo al borde de las lágrimas, perdiéndolo de vista –No me dejes…- Grito una última vez – ¡NO!...-

Y cuando me doy cuenta estoy en la sala de estar, abriendo los ojos para ver los créditos en la pantalla y un desastre de helado derretido sobre mí.

Fue un sueño, todo fue tan real, me niego a creer que fue un simple sueño, Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, necesito contárselo a alguien, ¿y quién mejor que mi mejor amiga para este caso?, así que llamó a Brienne…

 _-¿Diga?- Contesta Brienne_

 _-Brienne, ¿Estas ocupada?-_

 _-No, para nada ¿Qué sucede, Está todo bien?- Pregunta preocupada_

 _-Hmmm….No, ¿crees que puedas venir a mi casa?, creo que estoy en un gran problema-_

 _-Voy para allá-_

Mientras Esperaba a que Brienne llegara, limpié el desastre que hice con el helado y me cambié de ropa.

Una vez que llegó Brienne, abrí la puerta y lo primero que dijo fue, perdón, lo primero que gritó fue:

-LYANNA STARK, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS HICISTE ESTA VEZ?- Dijo regañándome

-Tranquila, no hice nada malo… o eso creo- dije caminando a la sala de estar–Veras… esto es más difícil de lo que creí- Murmure

-Lyanna…- dijo Brienne molesta

-Si…, como sabes, mis hermanos tenían servicio-

-Aja… ¿Y que con eso?-

-Bueno yo tenía que esperarlos hasta que salieran- dije sonriendo –Mientras los esperaba…- Exhale –Ayudaba a Rhaegar con las materias, pero hoy….- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?- Gritó Brienne

-¿QUÉ? No, para nada- Dije de inmediato – Ni siquiera, ¡Ah!, espera…- Dije frustrada.

Le conté a Brienne todo lo que había pasado, inclusive mi primer sueño, del día que lo conocí

-…Entonces me dijo "Con cuidado" y se fue…- Grité – Estuvimos a centímetro, que digo centímetros, milímetros y nada, simplemente no entiendo lo que pasa, ¿Pero porque no lo hice yo?, ¿O porque no?….- Comencé a balbucear de la frustración

-Lyanna- Dijo Brienne tomándome lo de los hombros –Necesito que te calmes- Dijo lanzándome al sofá

-Está bien- dije tomando un cojín, para después colocarlo sobre mi rostro y gritar – ¡NO ENTIENDO QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE!- Grité

-Tranquila, es simple- Decía Brienne –Estas enamorada de él- dijo sonriéndome

-¿Qué?, no, no…- Dije –Que buen chiste, pero no-

-¿Es enserio?, Lyanna, ¡vamos!, estás loca por el- dijo sonriendo -Y lo sabes, así que deja de mentirte-

-No me estoy mintiendo, simplemente somos muy buenos amigos, es todo…-

como no, muy bueno amigos que quieren comerse a besos- dijo Brienne –Así que veme a los ojos y llámame mentirosa, Stark-

-Cada qué me dices Stark, me recuerdas a mi madre…- dije viéndola

-Pero dímelo a la cara, ¿soy una mentirosa?-

-¡Maldita sea!- dije girándome a otro lado

-Lo sabía- dijo Brienne satisfactoriamente –Bueno ahora solo resta que lo digas…-

-¿Decir qué?- Pregunte extrañada/ molesta

-Tienes que aceptarlo, así que dilo "Estoy locamente enamorada de Rhaegar Targaryen"

-¿Qué?- dije riendo –Creo que la loca es alguien más-

-Lyanna, créeme no te sentirás bien hasta que lo admitas, te ayudara-

-¿Por qué diablos creo que tienes razón?- dije molesta

-Porque la tengo, así que ¡dilo!-

-Está bien- dije – Es…toy…No Brienne no me hagas esto- dije suplicando

-¡LYANNA!- gritó Brienne

-Ok, lo hare, tranquila, Estoy...- Dije normalmente – Estoy…Enamorada d…e… Rhaegar Targaryen- Dije en voz baja –Listo ya lo dije-

-Muy bien, ¿no fue tan difícil o, si? pero debes decir "locamente"-

-Vale… Estoy Locamente enamorada de Rhaegar Targaryen- Dije normalmente –Lo hice- dije sonriendo

-Muy bien, ¡ahora más fuerte!-

-¿Tú quieres que mis vecinos se enteren?-

-¡SOLO DILO!- Gritó Brienne

-¡Estoy Locamente enamorada de Rhaegar Targaryen!-

-¡Más Fuerte!-

\- ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA DE RHAEGAR TARGARYEN-

-¡Otra vez!-

-¡ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA DE RHAEGAR TARGARYEN¡- Dije sonriendo

-Bien hecho chica, vengan esos cinco- dijo Brienne levantando su mano

-¡Uff!, tenías razón, es como quitarse 20 kilos de encima - Dije –Gracias-

-No hay de qué, pero a la próxima que estés viendo a un chico y no me cuentes…-

-Está bien entendí, Pero no es como que estemos saliendo, ya te lo dije, solo lo ayudo con las materias- dije dando un trago a mi bebida

-Como tú digas- Dijo Brienne –Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Tú y tus hermanos ya están entrenando?-

-¿Entrenado?, ¿Para qué?- Pregunte extrañada

-Ya se abrieron las inscripciones para la carrera de este año-

La carrera a la que se refiere Brienne, es una serie de pruebas que físicas (Correr, andar bicicleta, natación y una prueba sorpresa diferente cada año) que organiza la facultad, donde se inscriben equipos de tres, aunque se hacen las pruebas por turnos, (No puedes comenzar una prueba, si tu compañero de adelante aun no la termina) el primer equipo en terminar gana. Es una prueba de mucha resistencia. Robb, Jon y yo hemos participado dos años.

-No puedo creerlo, Jon dijo que estaría al tanto en cuanto se abrieran- Dije tomando mi teléfono –Le reclamaré-

 _-¿Diga?- Respondió Jon_

 _-¿Sabías que ya se abrieron las inscripciones para la carrera?-_

 _-¿Estas de broma?- Dijo Jon_

 _-No, nada de eso, espero que ya hayas hecho el registro- dije riendo_

 _-Hazlo ahora, o no alcanzaremos lugar de lo contrario-_

 _-Está bien, a eso iba, pero pregúntale a Robb si va a entrar-_

 _-Este año ganaremos- dijo Jon eufórico_

 _-No hay duda de eso-_

Mientras iba a mi habitación con Brienne para llenar el registro, recibí la confirmación de Robb:

" _¿Quién si no soy yo para el equipo?, claro que quiero entrar, Escucharan a los lobos aullar este año"_

-Sería una pena que no alcanzaran lugar, las apuestas los favorecen este año- Dijo Brienne, mientras yo, frustrada, esperaba a que cargara la página

-Lo sé, y esta cosa- Dije apuntando a la laptop –No coopera- dije desesperada –Ahora que no están los Baratheon, tenemos oportunidad de ganar, bueno esta Renly, pero…Es Renly-

-¡HEY!, RENLY ES UN GRAN ATLETA Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE SERÁ UN GRAN CONTENDIENTE ESTE AÑO- Grito Brienne

-De acuerdo…- dije extrañada – ¿Y yo soy la loca?... Listo ya cargó-

Para el registro debes contestar un cuestionario con los datos de cada uno de los miembros del equipo, Nombre, edad, estatura, peso, carrera, entra otras cosas. Después de un largo tiempo llenando esos cuestionarios, llega la parte crucial, la espera por la aceptación…

-¿Y si ya no hay lugar?- Dije mordiéndome la uñas

-Tranquila, cuando hice el registro…- decía Brienne

-¿QUÉ?, ¿Ya tienes equipo, Con quién?- Pregunte -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Tú no me dijiste lo de Rhaegar, estamos a mano- dijo Riendo –Además en eso estaba cuando llamaste-

¿Cómo refutarle eso?, claramente le lance una mirada de desagrado.

-¿No me perdonaras por eso verdad?- dije –Pero dime con quien estas-

-Con Jaime y Podrick Payne-

-¿Podrick Payne, el de primer año?- Pregunté

-Sí, Jaime y yo estábamos buscando un miembro más y él fue la solución-

-¡JA!, ya quiero ver como lo entrenas- Dije sonriendo – ¡Ya está!- dije viendo la pantalla

En la pantalla salió un que decía lo siguiente:

" _Felicidades equipo (Stark), ahora eres uno de los candidatos de la 14° edición de la competencia_ _Iron Team_ _, Únicamente debes seguir los siguientes pasos y recomendaciones:_

 _El entrenamiento previo es la clave para un buen desempeño durante la competencia_

 _Te recordamos que es una prueba de resistencia, al igual que de velocidad._

 _Tres semanas antes de la competencia tendremos la prueba de resistencia, donde descartaremos a los equipos que no estén preparados._

 _Siguiendo los anteriores consejos, podremos asegurar que tendrás la mejor de las fortunas en la competencia y recuerda que solo es para aquellos que creen que la dificultad conduce a la excelencia."_

 _\- "_ Para aquellos que creen que la dificultad conduce a la excelencia", me encanta ese lema- dije eufórica –Ya está hecho- dije sonriendo

-Te puedo asegurar que ganaran este año- dijo Brienne

-Puede ser, aun no sé quiénes serán los demás equipos- dije –Pero estoy emocionada- dije soltando un ligero grito

-Yo igual- Dijo Brienne, gritando de igual manera

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Dijo Padre que se posaba en la puerta en ese momento.

-¡Padre!- Dije levantándome de mi lugar para darle un fuerte abrazo –Estábamos haciendo el registro para la competencia-

-Me alegro, perdona mis modales- Dijo padre mirando a Brienne –Hola Brienne-

Brienne, lo saludo, después le conté lo emocionada que estaba por la competencia cuando se escuchó otra voz en la cocina:

-Maldita sea Ned, ¿Qué no hay cerveza en esta casa?- Decía Benjen (Hermano de mi padre) desde la cocina

-No puede ser…- Dije saliendo de mi habitación eufórica

Mi tío Benjen es de las mejores personas que puede existir en el mundo, siendo solo 10 años mayor que Robb, ha convivido bastante con nosotros, sin mencionar que nos cumple todos nuestros caprichos, y hasta los que no, como el día que de niños nos quedamos dormidos en su casa y despertamos en un parque temático o como cuando visitamos a nuestros abuelos en High garden y visitamos ese club, de las mejores noches de fiesta que he tenido, Además, las mejores fiestas y borracheras, suceden en su casa y bajo su patrocinio, porque si algo hay que saber de Benjen es que tiene una cantidad estúpidamente grande de dinero, es soltero y sin hijos, o por lo menos no que él sepa.

Al ver a Benjen buscando en la cocina algo de alcohol, sin dudarlo corrí hacia él, nos abrazamos y siguió su búsqueda. Unos minutos más tarde, Brienne tuvo que regresar a su casa.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, bebiendo agua de limón, cuando podría tener una cerveza en la mano?, Lyanna, vamos a comprar Alcohol, tengo ganas de despertar mañana y no recordar lo que sucedió- Dijo Benjen

Y así fue, fuimos al supermercado más cercano por una buena ración de cerveza. Para cuando regresamos, Mis hermanos ya estaban en casa, junto a mi tío Brandon y sus hijos, Sansa, Bran, Arya y Rickon que corrían por toda la casa.

-¡Sobrinos!- Gritó Benjen al verlos –Me alegra que estén aquí-

-Aquí vivimos- dijo Jon

-Sí, pero no todos los días estamos reunidos todos, y menos con alcohol- Dijo Benjen tomando una cerveza del empaque –Así que queda oficialmente inaugurada esta noche- dijo abriendo la cerveza con las llaves del auto y dando un trago.

Y como lo dijo Benjen, la noche quedo inaugurada, comenzamos bebiendo un poco, pero conforme la noche fue avanzando, la bebida se incrementó y más con nuestro habitual torneo de Beerpong en parejas. Tomamos la mesa de la cocina, la primera ronda fue Padre y Brandon contra Robb y Theon, ganando estos últimos. Después Jon y Benjen contra Benjen y yo, (Si Benjen jugaba en ambos lados) y aunque mi tío ya estaba algo ebrio, no erraba ningún tiro. Para la última ronda, (donde ya todos estábamos muy ebrios, Padre y Brandon ya habían desertado e iban por el quinto sueño) la jugamos Theon y Benjen contra Jon y yo, donde ganamos, gracias a que Theon ya veía doble.

Unos minutos más tarde todos estamos muy, pero muy ebrios, Robb y Benjen estaban en el piso cantando viejas canciones:

-Si…no supiste ama….r- Cantaba Robb

-Ahora te puede marchar…- Contestaba Benjen

Theon luchaba con la pared, acusándola que no lo dejaba estar en pie

-Yooo… dejo qu…e sigas tu caminoooo, pero déjame pararme- decía por quinta vez después de caer al piso -¿No…? De acuerdo… Toma eso- dijo pateando la pared.

Mientras tanto, también en el piso, Jon me contaba del maravilloso invento que se le había ocurrido esa noche:

-Escu…cha bien…hermana, Este invento… hará mássss faci…l el ir de un…lugar a otro…pero shhh- Dijo colocando un dedo en sus labios – Es…como un auto…bus, pero con alas… y vuela, como…un pájaro- dijo agitando los brazos

-Pero Jon, eso suena como un… ¿Cómo se llama?...Avión, si…- Decía yo

-Que buen nombre….- Dijo Jon –Te daré crédito por eso…pero no te puedo dar mucho, 40%, es mi trato-

-Pero Jon…-

-40 o nada- Gritó Jon

-Está bien, me gusta- Respondí

-Sobrinos,… debemos hace…r un Brindis- Dijo Benjen levantándose del suelo, acto el cual imitamos –Brindo por la her…mosa azafata que conocí- dijo guiñando un ojo –en el vuelo a Volantis la semana pasada…-

-Yo brindo porque… ¿Porque?- decía Robb perdiendo el hilo

-Permíteme hermano…- dijo Jon –Brindo por nuestra…. próxima vic….toria-

-Yo por la chica… nueva de la biblio…teca, que es un ángel- Dijo Theon –La conocí… el día que te encontré en… la biblioteca, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Dijo Theon sonriéndome un colocando un brazo sobre mi

-Lo recuerdo…- dije riendo – Pero yo Brindo… Por Rhaegar Targaryen, que me tiene como estúpida…- Grite

-¡Salud!- Gritamos


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5) Para Aquellos que creen que la dificultad conduce a la excelencia.

Parte 2: Secretos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Lyanna? - Dijo Robb

-Nada- Dije asustada

-Mientes, acabas de decir de decir algo acerca de ese chico Targaryen- Dijo Theon

-Sí, ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto Jon molesto

\- ¿Estas enamorada de él? – Dijo Benjen

-No, no dije nada- Respondí

-Te escuchamos- dijo Robb

Entonces todos me rodearon preguntando una y otra vez que era lo que había dicho, acusándome de cosas que ni siquiera han pasado. Retrocedía para encontrar una salida, pero me encontré con una esquina, de la cual no pude salir y los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, caí al piso, coloqué mis manos sobre mis oídos y cerré mis ojos fuertemente, pero aun así los escuchaba, esto era lo peor que pudo haber pasado, no lo podía creer.

Entonces abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme que todo había sido un sueño, quiero decir una pesadilla, estaba en el cuarto de Jon, miré a mi alrededor, el dormía a mi lado, supongo que Sansa y Arya duermen en mi cuarto y estaba demasiado ebria anoche para despertarlas. Todo fue un mal sueño, pero al recordar lo último que recuerdo es ese brindis y si yo lo recuerdo, ellos también.

Unos minutos después Jon despertó.

-Me mata la cabeza, ¿a ti no? - Dijo

-Un poco- Dije viendo como sacaba un frasco de analgésicos de su mesa de noche

-Toma uno- Dijo haciendo él lo mismo

Temía que mis hermanos recordaran lo mismo que yo, así que después del analgésico, comencé a indagar un poco más.

\- ¿Qué noche?, ¿no? – Dije riendo un poco

-Vaya que lo fue, memorable diría-

-Lo sé, aunque he de admitir que no recuerdo parte de la noche-

-Lo mismo que me sucede-

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? -Dije emocionada

-Puff, supongo que el torneo de Beerpong, ¿Ganamos, no es así? –

-Sí, creo- Dije riendo

Perfecto, por lo menos Jon no recordaba ese horrible brindis. Después de que mis nervios se calmaran un poco, seguimos la plática con viejas anécdotas de nuestras borracheras, hasta que escuchamos un grito de ultratumba.

-¡MI COCINA!- Gritó madre

Rápidamente (o eso creímos) nos levantamos, para salir de la habitación de Jon he ir a la cocina. De la habitación de Theon salían Bran y Rickon, mientras que desde mi puerta se asomaban Sansa y Arya.

-Esperen aquí niños- dije "corriendo" por el pasillo hacia la cocina

Una vez que llegamos a la cocina vimos por qué madre gritaba, era una completa zona de guerra, decenas de vasos en el suelo, botellas vacías, líquidos de extraña procedencia en el suelo y para rematar la faena, Benjen inconsciente sobre la mesa. Robb y Theon venían llegando cuando nosotros llegamos, con un rostro de pena, sus ojos apenas abiertos y más rojos que un tomate me dijeron que estaban mucho pero que Jon, por lo cual supuse que no recordaban mucho.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió anoche?- dijo madre molesta -¿Y alguien me puede decir donde está su padre?-

-Aquí estoy- dijo Padre saliendo de la sala de estar.

Vaya que la gente no miente cuando dice que los años pesan, si creía que Robb y Theon se veían devastados, padre y Brandon no tenía perdón de los dioses.

-¿Por qué?- dijo madre molesta.

-Cat, tranquila- Dijo padre llegando a la cocina- Princesa, puedes traer mis lentes de sol del auto- Me dijo padre.

-¡Alto ahí Lyanna!, nadie saldrá de esta casa hasta que esta cocina quede Impecable- Dijo madre

Todos nos veíamos los unos a los otros con nuestros rostros que indicaban un abominable dolor de cabeza, por los gritos de madre, pensando todos lo mismo "lo haremos luego", pero que equivocados estábamos, ya que madre grito una última vez cuando salía

-AHORA- gritó

Arrepintiéndonos de nuestra vida, bebimos el café más cargado que pudimos preparar y comenzamos con la difícil tarea de limpieza. Jon recogía todos los vasos que encontraba tirados, Theon las botellas, Robb limpiaba la mesa y encimeras, mientras que yo limpiaba todos los líquidos del piso. Padre y Brandon se encargaron de Benjen, para empezar, lo llevaron a la ducha para tratar de regresarlo a la vida. Cuando estábamos a punto de terminar, llegaron con un Benjen que llevaba ropa nueva y seca y sobre él una manta, los tres adultos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a tomar café, Después unos minutos de puro silencio, roto por Benjen

-Sobrinos- Dijo llamando la atención de los cuatro -Memorable- Dijo haciéndonos reír a todos.

Una vez que terminamos se pidieron turnos para la ducha, donde quede en último lugar, además del hecho que no estaba tan destrozada como los otros. Para matar el tiempo fui a mi habitación, donde estaban Sansa y Arya.

-¿Todo está bien?- Preguntó Sansa.

-Sí- respondí lo más cuerda que pude.

-Padre vino a vernos y apestaba a alcohol- dijo Arya haciéndome reír.

-Bueno, es que anoche bebió un poco- dije.

-Madre dice que las damas no deben beber alcohol, por eso jamás lo haré- Dijo Sansa.

-Supongo que jamás seré una dama- dije en voz baja para que no me escucharan -¿Alguna ha visto mi teléfono?- Pregunté buscando entre las cobijas de mi cama.

-Creo que está en el escritorio- dijo Sansa.

-Ha estado sonando toda la mañana- Dijo Arya.

-¿Quién diablos molesta tan temprano?- Dije cuando lo tuve en mis manos, Pero al ver quien era, no pude molestarme, no era nadie más que Rhaegar.

 _-Buen día Lyanna, No tuvimos oportunidad de hablar al respecto ayer, pero estoy preocupado por lo que sucederá ahora que tus hermanos no tienen castigo, ¿Nuestras sesiones se terminaran?, lo entenderé de ser así, pero preferiría que no fuera el caso, en cualquiera de las dos situaciones, por favor avísame-_

Al ver el mensaje no pude más que sonreír.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó Arya

-¿Estás hablando con un chico?- Dijo Sansa

Estas niñas sí que son buenas, olvidaba que aún estaban aquí, no podía decirles la verdad, ya que irían corriendo a contárselo a todo mundo, pero soy buena inventando excusas.

-Son mis amigos y sus ocurrencias- dije riendo falsamente.

Al parecer se creyeron esa historia y salieron de la habitación, pero mi sorpresa llegó cuando descubrí que no era el único mensaje que tenía.

 _-¿Lyanna?-_ Fue el segundo

- _Entenderé si no puedes más, pero me agrada bastante el hecho de pasar el tiempo contigo, estudiando-_

 _-Espero podamos vernos el lunes-_ Fue el ultimo

Después de leer los mensajes, estúpidamente respondí con un simple "Sí", No tengo idea de que era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero esa fue mi respuesta. Me arroje a mi cama para descansar un poco, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada, era Rhaegar, ¿Qué diablos?, de acuerdo Lyanna, no suenes como estúpida, tranquila.

 _-¿Diga?- Respondí lo más tranquila que pude_

 _-Lyanna, ¿Estas Bien? – Preguntó él, sonaba preocupado_

 _-Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? -_

 _-Tu mensaje, no me pareció que fueras tú, lo siento me alarmé-_

 _-¿No era yo?- dije riendo -¿Porque? –_

 _-No parecía tener alma- (Reí con este comentario)_

 _-Lo siento, pero…-_ Debía inventar algo, no podía decirle "Tengo resaca" _-Me siento un poco enferma- Dije_

 _-Lamento oír eso, ¿Puedes contarme lo que te sucede? –_

 _-Claro, para empezar, siento como si estuviera en un barco, todo me da vueltas, mi cabeza me está matando, solo un poco, me siento un poco sedienta, y si le sumamos que ayer dormí tarde, creo que es un resfriado- Dije inocentemente._

 _-Eso no suena a un refriado-_ Afirmó él.

 _-¿A no?-_

 _-No, suena a resaca, creo que otro de tus síntomas es beber en exceso-_ Dijo riendo.

No podía mentirle más y escuchando que estaba riendo, no pude más que decirle la verdad

 _-Qué vergüenza-_ Dije riendo _-¿Pero, como lo supiste?-_ Pregunté

 _-Vamos Lyanna, ¿crees que jamás he pasado por lo mismo?, cuéntame cómo es que llegaste a tu supuesto resfriado y te contaré mi peor resaca-_

 _-Es vergonzoso, pero ahí va…-_

Después de un buen rato hablando de borracheras, risas y tragedias, finalmente decidimos que continuaríamos con las sesiones. Estuvimos hablando por al menos una hora, hasta que tuvo que colgar para ir a comer con su familia, pero sin duda disfruté cada palabra.

Tenía que idear alguna situación para poder continuar con mis sesiones y que mejor que la chica que me llamó la atención anoche para ayudarme.

- _¿Diga?-_ respondió Brienne

 _-Me regañaste por no contarte lo de… ya sabes quién… así que voy a necesitar tu ayuda, por lo menos el lunes…-_

 _-Estoy segura que no me va a gustar lo que sigue, pero dime-_

Una vez que logré convencerla de mi maquiavélico plan, colgamos, fui a la ducha y dormí el resto del día.

Al llegar el lunes, dije a mis hermanos que iría a entrenar con Brienne después de la escuela, y dado que ellos tenían la euforia de la competencia ni siquiera notaron que era una mentira. Al terminar las clases y para continuar con las sesiones, Rhaegar y yo nos dirigimos con máxima cautela a los laboratorios del tercer piso, donde nadie va después de la escuela, así que estamos seguros.

Al finalizar nuestra sesión de estudio caminábamos hacia la puerta de salida, cuando Rhaegar preguntó:

-¿Tus hermanos estarán cerca? Será mejor que no nos vean juntos, no quiero provocarte otro problema con el del otro día-

-Tranquilo no debes de preocuparte por mis hermanos en este momento, no están por aquí-

-Fantástico y ¿Cómo es que los convenciste de esperarte? -

-En realidad, no tuve que hacer eso, no me esperaron, deben estar en casa para este momento-

-Espera- dije deteniéndose -¿Entonces como piensas llegar a tu casa?- Pregunto alarmado.

-¿Autobús? Me deja a unas calles de mi casa-

-¿Qué, estás loca?- dijo él riendo -No, no lo permitiré, vamos yo te llevaré-

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y por dentro me moría por gritarlo al mundo, pero sin embargo puse mi mejor poker face y me limité a sonreír.

-Está bien- Dije sonriendo

-Vamos- dijo él sonriendo de igual manera.

Caminamos por el estacionamiento, no había muchos autos así que creí que sería fácil encontrar su auto, pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando se detuvo y se detuvo frente a una hermosa motocicleta negra.

-Vamos- dijo él dándome un casco extra

Nunca en mi vida me había subido a una motocicleta, en realidad solo una vez, pero ni siquiera había usado casco, había sido unos segundos solamente. Así que me quede helada con el casco entre mis manos sin la más mínima idea de que hacer.

-¿Nunca lo haz hecho verdad?- Preguntó Rhaegar sonriéndome.

-Solo una vez, con mi tío Benjen, tenía como 9 años y ni siquiera llevaba casco-

Rhaegar no pudo hacer nada más que reír con una carcajada, estiró su mano hacia a mí, lo cual yo interprete como un "Dame mi casco", supongo que ya no me llevará a casa, esto sonaba muy bien hasta este momento, creo que es momento de alcanzar el autobús. Me quede parada ahí como estúpida, esperando un milagro.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Rhaegar viéndome desde la motocicleta -Vamos acércate, te pondré el casco-

Reí un poco, supongo que, de nervios, pero finalmente me acerque, delicadamente Rhaegar colocó el casco sobre mi cabeza y comenzó a atarlo por mi barbilla.

-No dejaría que nadie fuera conmigo sin casco y mucho menos a ti- Dijo él mientras lo ataba -Listo, sube-

Subí y miraba a mi alrededor con la pregunta del millón en mi cabeza ¿De dónde diablos de sujeto?

-Acércate un poco más, así podrás, aunque suene extraño, abrazarme, así iras segura- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo.

Muy bien Lyanna, esto es una situación normal, las personas todo el tiempo van en motocicleta, así que coloca tus brazos alrededor de él, ¡Oh por los dioses¡, su abdomen es lo mejor del mundo, supongo que solté una pequeña risita al sujetarlo, pero qué más da.

-Lo único que me desagrada de las motocicletas es que no puedo escuchar música, así que, ¿Sabes cantar? - Dijo encendiendo la motocicleta, sonaba mejor de lo que lucía, perdonen ingeniero mecánico abordo.

Y no es que no supiera cantar, ni que lo haga mal, en realidad a las personas les agrada mucho mi voz, pero al estar con él tenía tanto miedo de fallar y más en esto.

\- ¿Quieres alguna en especial? - Dije

\- ¿Puedo escoger?, increíble, sorpréndeme-

-Bien, espero que la conozcas- dije sonriendo - Up here in space, I'm looking down on you- Canté

-Excelente canción- dijo Rhaegar continuando la canción

Salíamos de la facultad cuando por la emoción de la canción cante, levantando mi brazo:

\- I'm made of metal-

-No te sueltes- Dijo él rápidamente

Todo el camino fuimos cantando canción tras canción, aunque también rezaba por no encontrarme a nadie conocido. Tuve que darle instrucciones para llegar a mi casa, lo cual es un camino de unos minutos, aunque jamás habían sido tan emocionantes, era increíble la adrenalina de ir en motocicleta.

-Ahora a la izquierda- dije casi llegando -Dos calles más y a la derecha- Y una vez que llegamos a este punto -Perfecto, casi llegamos, en la esquina para, ¡es aquí! - dije de golpe

-Muy linda tu casa- dijo Rhaegar una vez que nos detuvimos.

-Si es linda, pero no es mi casa- dije bajando de la motocicleta.

-Entonces en frente- dijo el apuntando.

-Error, ¿podrías ayudarme? - dije apuntando al casco.

-Claro, ven aquí- dijo quitándome el casco -¿Entonces cuál es tu casa?-

-Sobre la calle de la derecha, la sexta casa contando desde aquí-

-¿Entonces, porque te bajas aquí?- Preguntó él.

-Imagina la guerra que se armaría si mis hermanos descubren que fuiste tú quien me trajo a casa-

-Tienes razón, pero que chica tan inteligente- dijo Rhaegar.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- dije abrazándolo para despedirme.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo él dándome el habitual beso en la mejilla.

Caminaba hacia mi casa cuando:

-Lyanna- Gritó Rhaegar, llamando mi atención -¿Ya no cantas? -dijo sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que me derrite.

Reí, pero de inmediato comencé a cantar y a saltar siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Y de un momento a otro paré, miré hacia atrás y regresé con Rhaegar rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él preocupado

-Recordé que había dicho que iría con Brienne- dije mordiendo mi labio

-¿y?-

-Si voy con Brienne, llegaría mucho más tarde y más si dije que haría lo que haría, entrenar-

-¿Me estás diciendo que olvidaste que debías llegar tarde a tu casa?-

-Sí, precisamente eso-

Rhaegar comenzó a reír a carcajadas y si temor a nada.

-¡Hey!, tranquilo, ¿tú quieres que todo el mundo se enteré que estas aquí-

-Lo siento, ¿y Que planeas hacer ahora? –

-¿Quieres ir a comer?- Pregunte sonriendo.

-Me agrada ese plan-

-Te juro que te pago la gasolina, o la comida, o ambas, debería pagar ambas –

-No te preocupes, vamos- Dijo mientras yo daba un salto para que me colocará el casco, acto que le causó mucha risa -Bien, lista, ¿A dónde iremos? -

-Supongo que es justo que tu escojas el lugar-

-De acuerdo, ¿te gusta el sushi? -

-Me encanta el Sushi-

-Bien conozco un buen lugar- Dijo encendiendo la motocicleta.

Una vez más cantamos como si no hubiera un mañana, ni siquiera tuvo que pedírmelo, simplemente comencé.

Vaya que era un buen lugar, todo era delicioso y si tuviera el estómago comería todo lo hay en el menú. Mientras comíamos hablábamos sobre nosotros, teníamos una dinámica de decir cosas que nos gustaran, por ejemplo, Color favorito, Lo que nos gusta hacer para matar el tiempo, película favorita, sol o lluvia, etc. (Rojo, Tocar la guitarra, la perdición de Valyria, ambos. Claro que memorice sus respuestas). Además, hablamos de nuestras familias.

-Vemos si lo entendí ¿Entonces, tienes tres hermanos? – Dijo Rhaegar.

-Así es- dije dando un sorbo a mi té verde

-Veamos, son, Rem, Jon y Thron, ¿Es así? -

-Casi- Dije riendo -Son Robb, Jon y Theon, aunque ese no es el orden-

-Robb es el mayor, ¿no es así? -

-Correcto-

-Debe tener unos…tres años más que tú, al igual que Aerys- Dijo haciendo cálculos.

-No, solo dos- Dije -Después Jon es un año mayor-

\- ¡Vaya¡, Entonces, ¿qué sucede con Theon? -

-Oh Theon, dos años más que yo- Dije riendo

-Igual que Robb, ¿Son gemelos?, no lo parecen-

-No, nada por el estilo, es algo complicado de explicar- Dije tomando aire -La verdad es que Theon no es mi hermano- Dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Rhaegar extrañado.

-Sí, pero es un secreto, así que no le digas a nadie- dije viéndolo fijamente -Cuando Theon tenía dos años sus padres murieron en un accidente en alta mar, su padre era primo de mi padre y al caso que no tenía hermanos, mi padre se hizo cargo de su custodia, Así que en realidad es mi primo, pero lo queremos si fuera mi hermano, ¡vamos! él está ahí desde antes que yo naciera, así que para mí no hay diferencia-

-Estoy impactado, te juro que jamás se lo contaré a nadie-

-Por favor- Dije -Bien suficiente sobre mí, cuéntame algo tú-

-Está bien, veamos,- Dijo pensando -Lo tengo, esto es muy privado, en realidad a nadie se lo he dicho nunca- dijo bajando la mirada -Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 3 años, yo era muy pequeño pero recuerdo cada momento con ella, me enseño tantas cosas, me alentó a siempre perseguir mis sueños, pero cuando se fue creo que una parte de todos se fue con ella, de hecho mi padre siempre dice que le recuerdo tanto a ella, por mis ojos, son idénticos a los de mi madre, mis hermanos no los tienen, así que el verme a los ojos les es un poco difícil-

Nunca creí que fuera a contarme algo tan privado, estaba impactada.

-Gracias- dije tomando su mano -Por contármelo-

-No hay de que-

-Y que generosa tu madre, en darte tan hermoso regalo- dije sonriendo, sonrisa que me fue devuelta.

-Bien, basta de cosas tristes, ¿Cuéntame tu más grande sueño Lyanna? –

-Mis más grande sueño- dije asombrada – Adoro viajar, pero dudo que sea lo que quiero hacer por siempre, me encanta estar con las personas que amo, mi familia, amigos, ¡Vaya¡ me has hecho una gran incógnita- Dije riendo

-Lo siento- dijo riendo

-Supongo que con ser feliz me doy por bien servida- dije

-Es extraño- dijo él

-¿Qué?-

-Es lo mismo que estaba pensando, y por suerte en este momento lo estoy cumpliendo- Dijo viéndome sonriendo

Supongo que me sonroje por ese lindo comentario, pero, a decir verdad, yo también lo hacía.

Continuamos hablando por horas y cuando digo horas, lo fueron, tanto así que para cuando salimos era de noche.

-¿Con esto te referías a llegar más tarde?- Pregunto Rhaegar mientras salíamos de la plaza.

-Precisamente- Dije riendo -Si prefieres, tomare el autobús y tu podrás ir a tu casa directamente-

-Lyanna- dijo él riendo -Si no permití que lo hicieras cuando el sol brillaba, mucho menos lo haré ahora que esta oscuro, además debes practicar el colocarte el casco- dijo bromista

-De acuerdo, te juro que aprenderé a hacerlo, Gracias- Dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la motocicleta.

Una vez más llegamos a mi casa, y una vez más le pedí que me dejara en la misma equina, claro esta se quedó observando hasta que llegue a casa y haciendo un gesto con mis brazos le informe en donde era que vivía y aunque estaba alejado lo pude ver sonreír.

Una vez adentro, yo seguía sonriendo enormemente, cruzaba la cocina cuando padre pregunto:

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?-

-¿El qué?- dije estúpidamente -¡Oh! Hmm no fuimos, a Brienne le dio una decaída emocional amorosa y nos quedamos a comer… sushi en su casa, delicioso- Dije mintiendo -Me voy a mi habitación, cenamos ¿luego? –

Sé que está mal mentirle a padre o a cualquiera, pero no podía simplemente decir la verdad, era ponerme la soga al cuello. Y aunque está mal, le di poca importancia, mi día había sido maravilloso, no más que eso, había sido increíble, nunca mentir había sido tan buena idea, supongo que al final Brienne tenía razón.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, les juro que esto no se hará una costumbre, simplemente que me quede sin lugar en donde escribir, así es mi laptop murió, pero ya regresamos (Aquí es cuando todos gritamos), mientras tanto en la historia, espero que les esté gustando, este capítulo en lo personal me ha agradado bastante por la parte el casco, digo tuve una experiencia parecida, con no saber amarrarlo, ¿Ustedes han pasado por algo parecido? Y sí, esa línea de "Ingeniero mecánico abordo" es parte de mi día a día (Soy ingeniero, mujer, pero ingeniero). Otra cosita, veo que hay personas de otras partes fuera de México que leen esto, créanme que estoy tratando de ser lo más parcial con los modismos que puedo, pero me es muy difícil, vamos, no conozco todos los nombres que se les dan a las cosas en otros lados del mundo, pero si hay alguna cosa que no entiendan, déjenmelo en un rewiev o un mensaje y con mucho gusto se los explicaré. Bueno me despido, un Beso.

-Lilo Ny.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6) Para Aquellos que creen que la dificultad conduce a la excelencia.

Parte 3: Dramas, Chismes y Trabajo Duro.

Me las arregle para poder continuar con nuestras sesiones de estudio, aunque claro eran menos comunes, ya que no podía inventar a diario una excusa, además del hecho que debía entrenar con mis hermanos si es que queríamos ganar este año la competencia. Así que por lo menos 4 veces por semana al llegar yo a casa, entrenábamos, hacíamos ejercicios, a veces tomábamos las bicicletas y salíamos a recorrer los vecindarios cercanos (He de admitir que esta no era mi actividad favorita), otras veces corríamos hacia algún punto cercano y solo unas pocas veces acudimos a la piscina (Una desgracia ya que me encanta nadar).

Faltaba poco más de un mes para la competencia y nuestro entrenamiento iba mejor que bien, Jon Aseguraba haber bajado dos kilos desde que empezamos y Robb miraba sus músculos en el espejo cada que tenía oportunidad. Todo estaba bien hasta que a Robb se le boto la canica una mañana.

-Te digo que Lady Crane continúa impartiendo clases este semestre- Dije yo, a Jon mientras tomábamos el desayuno.

-Lady Crane- Suspiró Theon -Me encanta esa mujer-

-Esa mujer podría ser tu madre- Dijo Jon riendo -En fin, no la he visto, por eso preguntaba-

-¿Están listos?- Preguntó Robb posándose en la entrada de la cocina.

-Aún es temprano, ¿Cuál es la prisa? - Dije yo.

-Esa es la razón hermana, llegaremos tarde si no salimos en este momento- Respondió Robb.

-¿Hay alguna manifestación de la cual no me enteré?- Preguntó Padre.

-Nada de eso Padre- Dijo Robb.

-¿Entonces porque debemos salir tan temprano?- Pregunto Theon.

-Porque no iremos en auto hoy- Dijo Robb -Iremos corriendo- Dijo con tono de satisfacción.

-¡¿QUÉ!?- Dijimos Theon, Jon y yo al unísono.

-Estás Loco- Dije de inmediato.

-¿No quieren ganar este año?- Dijo Robb.

-Si Robb, pero no iremos corriendo a la facultad- Dijo Jon

-Exacto, ¿Vas a apestar todo el día por tu simple capricho de correr? - Dije -Además Theon no tiene que pagar por tus locuras, él ni siquiera participará-

-Por eso eres mi favorita- Dijo Theon de inmediato.

-Debemos comenzar a hacer más, si realmente…- Decía Robb cuando todos lo interrumpimos

-Queremos ganar este año- Dijimos Jon y yo en tono en burla.

-Está bien si quieres ir a otro nivel, salgamos más en bicicleta a la montaña- Dijo Jon -Tú quieres salir a correr por que es tu fuerte, pero ¿qué hay de nosotros? -

-Jon tiene razón, opino que deberíamos ir a nadar más, el último año ese fue nuestro error, ya que a alguien le dio un calambre- Dije viendo a Robb

-Está bien, no iremos corriendo a la facultad- Dijo Robb resignándose -Pero mañana Iremos, ¿Es un trato? –

Jon y yo de mala gana aceptamos.

-También iremos a hacer lo que dijeron- Dijo Robb como último.

Al día siguiente era fin de semana, por lo tanto, no teníamos escuela. Me encontraba en mi habitación teniendo un sueño fantástico donde comía todo lo que quería y ni subía ni un solo gramo, era fabuloso y supongo que tenía hambre, cuando:

-Lyanna, despierta- Dijo Robb desde la puerta -¡Lyanna!-

-¿Qué?- dije más dormida que despierta.

-Arriba iremos a correr- Dijo Robb.

Me levante un poco para ver por la ventana y darme cuenta que aún estaba oscuro.

-¿Por qué debo despertar si el sol aun no lo hace?, además tengo hambre-

-Te prometo que comeremos en el camino- Dijo Robb después de un suspiro.

-¿Crepas?- Pregunté felizmente.

-Iremos por crepas- Dijo Robb riendo.

-En ese caso dame cinco minutos para cambiarme de ropa- Dije levantándome de la cama.

Unos minutos más tarde me encontré con un Jon que vestía lentes de sol y se sujetaba de un árbol en la acera de la casa.

-¿Cuándo nombramos capitán a Robb?- Preguntó al verme.

-Creo que es más un dictador autoproclamado- Dije

-Bien hermanos iremos hasta casa del tío Benjen y de vuelta, vamos- Dijo Robb saliendo de la casa.

Comenzamos a correr mientras el día se hacía un poco más claro. Llevábamos un buen ritmo, cuando no podíamos más o en las subidas bajábamos un poco el ritmo, Y por si fuera poco Benjen vive en una serie de colinas a un par de kilómetros de nuestra casa, así que cuando llegamos estábamos sumamente cansados.

-Muy bien, pararemos aquí- Dijo Robb llegando unas calles debajo de la de Benjen.

-Por favor, no subamos más- Dijo Jon que llegaba junto conmigo detrás de Robb.

-Apoyo la idea de Jon- Dije tomando aire. -Vaya, es hermoso- Dije viendo hacia la ciudad, Desde donde se veía el distrito de negocios hasta la playa.

-Se ve bien- Dijo Jon tirado en el suelo.

-¿BIEN?, ESTO ES MÁS QUE BIEN, ES INCREÍBLE- Dije gritando

-Lyanna, hay personas que duermen en estas casas, no grites- Dijo Robb

-Debe ser un sueño despertar con esta vista- Dije viendo la casa de enfrente -La mejor vista de la ciudad- Dije tomando asiento entre Jon y Robb.

-La casa de Benjen es aún más arriba, debe tener una mejor vista- Dijo Robb

-Como sea, nadie nos gana en este momento- Dije tomando sus manos mientras veíamos el amanecer.

Esperamos un par de minutos viendo el amanecer, hasta que llego el tiempo de irnos. El regreso fue un poco más placentero que la ida, ya saben es de bajada y la gravedad nos ayuda. Al llegar a casa, madre y padre estaban desayunando.

-¿Creí que irían a entrenar?- Preguntó Madre a vernos.

-De ahí venimos- Dijo Robb.

-Creímos que irían a casa de Benjen a nadar-Dijo Padre

-Ese era el plan, pero respóndeme esto padre, ¿Cuándo en la vida Benjen nos abriría la puerta un sábado a las 6 de la mañana? – Dije.

-Jamás- Respondió padre.

-Exacto, además, Robb nos engañó diciendo que iríamos por crepas - Dijo Jon mientras lanzábamos una mirada de maldad a Robb.

-No los engañe, pero debieron saber que las crepas no estarían abiertas a esta hora- Dijo Robb.

-¡ESO NO TE HACE INOCENTE!- Grité.

-Tranquila princesa, el desayuno está listo- Dijo Madre dándome un plato con fruta.

Debo disculparme, ya que cuando estoy hambrienta, mi humor es muy malo. Después del desayuno esperamos un poco de tiempo, antes de salir otra vez, pero esta vez andaríamos en bicicleta por capricho de Jon. Fuimos y regresamos del acuario que queda al otro lado de la ciudad, vaya que llegue agotada. Para este punto apenas era medio día y el ahora autoproclamado entrenador Jon, nos quería mostrar un entrenamiento funcional y ya que el practica Parkour, nos mostró un par de maniobras, tanto así que logramos subir al tejado de la casa.

Después de nuestra gran clase de Parkour, fui agotada a mi habitación, me lance directamente a mi cama, pero al caer vi mi teléfono y había un mensaje nuevo, era de Rhaegar, pero esta vez me lleve un gran susto al ver lo que decía.

 _-Te estoy viendo-_

¿Qué diablos? ¿Desde dónde me veía?, hasta donde yo sabía mi habitación tiene vista al patio trasero, supongo que debió verme en alguno de mis paseos matutinos, pero bromistamente dije:

 _-Bien, entonces será mejor que salgas de debajo de la cama o detrás de la puerta, ya que estoy en mi habitación y no logro verte-_

 _-Estabas en mi casa-_ Respondió.

 _-¿Qué?, no tengo idea de dónde vives-_

 _-En realidad estabas fuera, con tus hermanos, pero que buena forma de despertar, con tu agradable voz-_

¿Esa era su casa?, porque nadie me lo dijo y yo llegando con mis peores arrapos para entrenar, espero que el sueño lo traicionara y no notará lo que usaba.

- _Gracias, creo… Veíamos el amanecer-_

 _-Muy lindo, ¿No es así?-_

 _-¿Bromeas?, es mejor que eso, fue increíble-_

Nuestra platica continuo por unos minutos más hasta que accidentalmente caí dormida y desperté poco más tarde de media noche.

Durante la siguiente semana, gracias a los dioses, fuimos a la piscina casi todos los días (ahora agradezco a mis padres por llevarnos a clases de natación cada verano), aunque en realidad mis hermanos no disfrutaban tanto como yo el agua, ya que mientras ellos nadaban unos metros yo hacia el doble.

Exactamente un mes antes de la competencia se lleva a cabo una prueba de resistencia y diagnostico medico con la finalidad de hacer una competencia sin accidentes, ni percances de salud, los que participamos cada año sabemos que es para descartar a los que no tienen la condición necesaria. Así pues, al siguiente sábado despertamos, aunque más temprano de lo habitual, tarde para la prueba.

-¡DEPRISA JON¡ ES TARDE- Grito Robb desde la puerta, tomando las llaves del auto. -LYANNA- Gritó

-Hey, tranquilo aquí estoy- dije saliendo de la cocina

-Bien esperemos a Jon en el auto- Dijo saliendo

Robb estaba más que preocupado y con justa razón la prueba era a las 8 de la mañana y eran 7:45, así que, sumando el traslado, si llegábamos a tiempo sería un milagro. Finalmente, después de tres minutos Jon llegó al auto.

-Vámonos- Dijo Jon colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Tienes los papeles de inscripción?- Pregunté al ver a Jon con las manos vacías

-Eso le tocaba a Robb- Dijo Jon

-Justo la otra noche dijiste que te encargarías de eso- dijo Robb algo exaltado -vas a hacer que me dé algo-

-Tranquila señora- dije yo bajando del auto -Rápido Jon imprimamos eso-

Jon y yo entramos a la casa y por suerte únicamente debíamos imprimir una hoja de inscripción. Pero gracias a nuestro retraso veníamos saliendo 10 minutos antes de que comenzara la prueba y haciendo maniobras entre el tráfico, Robb hizo que llegáramos con únicamente 4 minutos de retraso.

-Odio las clases sabatinas- Dijo Robb mientras buscábamos un lugar para estacionarnos.

-Rápido corramos al gimnasio- Dijo Jon en cuanto el auto se detuvo.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos y llegamos con un ligero retraso de 6 minutos. Al llegar me acerque al mostrador donde una chica hacia el registro.

-Hola- Dije con la respiración entre cortada -Somos… Robb, Jon y Lyanna Stark-

-Llegan tarde, pero tienen suerte el instructor aun no llega y falta otro equipo- dijo seriamente -Entréguenme su inscripción y Pasen al salón de la izquierda-

Había muy pocas personas en el salón para que simplemente faltará un equipo, así que vi a Brienne y me acerque a preguntarle.

-Temíamos que no llegaran- Dijo Brienne al verme.

-Si nosotros también- Dije riéndome -Pero ¿Cómo es eso de que solo falta un equipo? Hay muy pocas personas aquí, ¿somos los únicos? -

-Nos dividieron en tres turnos, supongo que los que llegaron temprano ya empezaron, aunque estoy preocupada por Renly, aun no llega-

-¿Sabes quién es su equipo…?- Preguntaba cuando de fondo escuche un grito.

-¡YA LLEGO POR QUIEN ESTABAN LLORANDO!- Gritó Bronn desde la puerta del gimnasio. –Hola, somos Bronn´s Team-

-¿Bronn´s team?- Pregunté para después soltar una enorme carcajada.

-¿Alguien puede sacar a esta chica escandalosa del gimnasio?- Dijo Bronn, para después acercarse a abrazarme y levantarme del suelo.

Desde que entré a la facultad, Bronn ha sido mi mejor amigo, es esa persona que no importa la situación, siempre te sacará una sonrisa y aunque nuestro humor es algo pesado, logramos llevarnos excelentemente.

-No es nada personal chicos- Dijo Bronn viendo a mis hermanos.

-Ellos lo saben- Dije riendo -Pero ya enserio, ¿Quién dejó que nombraras el equipo-

-¡Ahh!- Dijo Oberyn tomando aire al llegar corriendo -Se lo hubiera prohibido, pero estaba más ebrio que él cuando hicimos el registro y en ese momento parecía una buena idea- Dijo abrazándome.

-Yo sigo en contra de ese nombre- Dijo Renly entrando

-Por fin llegaste, digo, llegaron- Dijo Brienne viendo a Renly.

-Hubiéramos llegado antes, ¿pero adivinen quien se detuvo al sanitario? - Dijo Renly, viendo a Bronn.

-¿Qué esperabas?, no podía llegar a la prueba con el tanque lleno- Dijo Bronn

-Ahórranos detalles- Dijo Oberyn.

Esperamos un par de minutos más, hasta que un hombre mayor llego al salón y nos hizo callar.

-Silencio todo el mundo- Dijo al frente de todos -Soy Syrio Forel y seré su instructor el día de hoy, comenzaremos corriendo, algo sencillo, un par de minutos, alrededor de una hora, donde los jóvenes de ciencias médicas revisaran su estado en todo momento, bien tomen una máquina y comiencen-

Éramos unas 12 personas, todos rápidamente tomamos una máquina y comenzamos en el nivel más bajo.

-Hola Lyanna, soy…- Dijo una chica de ciencias acercándose a mi.

-Walda, Walda Frey, te recuerdo, del bachillerato- Dije.

-Pensé que no me recordarías- Dijo Walda.

-Bueno tengo buena memoria- Dije riendo.

-Ya veo…- decía Walda.

-¡Señorita Frey, esta aquí para asistir a los competidores, no para hacer chisme de café con ellos!- Dijo Syrio Forel.

-Lo siento señor- Respondió Walda -Te explico Lyanna, yo te estaré vigilando, si en algún momento te sientes débil o comienzas a tener mareos dímelo y te ayudaré-

-Te lo agradezco- dije.

Durante la prueba Syrio nos pidió aumentar de nivel en ciertas ocasiones, y en cada una de ellas Walda se acercaba a preguntarme como me sentía y como no tuve malestares, no fueron necesarios sus servicios.

-Bien competidores, bajen de sus máquinas- dijo Syrio.

-¿Puedes colocar mi pulmón en su lugar?- Dijo Bronn a la chica que le ayudaba.

-¿Cómo lo hice?- Pregunté a Walda.

-Perfecto, tu y tu hermano estuvieron fantásticos- Dijo Walda.

-Me encanta escuchar eso- respondí con una sonrisa. -Deberíamos vernos un día de estos-

-Sería fantástico-

Después de intercambiar números, llego el momento de pasar a la siguiente prueba, la cual es mi favorita, natación. Pasamos a los vestidores a colocarnos nuestros atuendos de baño y salimos a la piscina.

-Para la siguiente prueba, tendrán que nadar un kilómetro, para esto tendrán 30 minutos, si no son capaces de cumplir en el tiempo determinado estarán fuera y no podrán competir en la competencia, comenzaran al sonar el silbato-

En lo personal, consideré que era bastante tiempo, pero en fin sabía que lo lograríamos. Todos tomamos un carril en la piscina y al oír el silbato nos lanzamos al agua. No podía ver que tan bien iba, pero sabía que no era la primera, ya que podía ver a Brienne delante de mí, una vuelta tras otra, esto me hizo sentir más competitiva.

Finalmente llegué al final y noté que únicamente Brienne había terminado.

-Te odio, no logre alcanzarte- Dije al verla.

-Me preocupaba que lo hicieras- Respondió Brienne -Aunque únicamente fueron unos segundos-

-Por segundos se pierde- Dije -En fin, ¿Qué tiempo hicimos? - Pregunte a Syrio.

-16 minutos, es un buen tiempo- Dijo él -Pero no se preocupen, a la mayoría le sacaron dos vueltas-

-¿Quién llegó antes?- Preguntó Robb que venía llegando.

-Brienne- Respondí.

-Entonces debemos cuidarnos- Dijo Robb.

-No tienen de que preocuparse- Respondió Brienne -Es triste pero las apuestas van con ustedes-

-Se han ganado guerras con menos posibilidades- Dijo Robb.

-Si chica, no debes decir eso- dije dando aliento a Brienne -Pero si quieres sacamos a Jon y entras tu- Dije riendo.

Los demás no tardaron demasiado, inclusive nadie paso de los 25 minutos, por lo cual comenzamos la siguiente prueba antes.

-Hey Lyanna, ¿Qué dices de una canción? - Dijo Bronn mientras caminábamos a la siguiente prueba.

-Me agrada, comienza- dije.

Cantamos y bailamos hasta llegar, he inclusive ahí continuamos.

-Bien, artistas- dijo Syrio viéndonos a Bronn y a mí -Paren ya, ahora, tomaran una bicicleta y recorrerán 3 kilómetros en la pista, he igual si no lo logran en 25 minutos quedaran fuera, comiencen-

Estúpidamente decidí irme con Bronn y por lo tanto, no tomé muy enserio esta prueba, cantábamos y jugueteábamos. Habían pasado 20 minutos y todos habían terminado, excepto nosotros, haciendo que Jon perdiera el juicio.

-¡LYANNA, TERMINA YA! POR LO VIEJOS DIOSES- Gritó Jon

-Y los nuevos- dijo Robb.

-Los malditos dioses que sean, pero que terminé- dijo Jon

Justo a tiempo termínanos y al llegar Syrio pido que nos acercáramos a él.

-Muy bien competidores, todos pasaron las pruebas, aunque tengo mis dudas- Dijo viendo a Bronn -En fin, ahora irán al edificio E al examen médico y recuerden esto fue una pequeñez en comparación con la verdadera competencia, si lo necesitan deben entrenar más, como algunos -Dijo Viendo a Bronn.

Atacada por la risa, me dirigí al edificio E y bien lo dijo alguien alguna vez, "Lyanna no puede llegar a algún lugar sin causar alborotó" y dicho y hecho, además de entras cantando, esta visita con el medico fue algo, no diría divertida, pero si entretenida, para alguien que no fuera yo.

Llegué al cubículo 9, que era el que se me había asignado, donde vi a Walda junto a una mujer mayor.

-Bien señorita…- Dijo la mujer.

-Lyanna- respondí con una sonrisa.

Lamentablemente esta sonrisa no me fue devuelta, si no que cambio a una cara de seriedad y amargo.

-Es Lyanna Stark- dijo Walda.

-Stark- Dijo la mujer -¿Tienes parentesco con Benjen Stark?- Preguntó.

-Si, es mi tío-

-Hmm- dijo frunciendo el ceño. -Esperemos no seas como él, Bien comencemos.

Después de tomar mi peso, altura y medidas, me hicieron un examen de la vista, tomaron mi presión y con un frasquito una muestra de sangre, el cual Walda se llevó.

-Bien señorita Stark, le haré una serie de preguntas respecto a su salud y estilo de vida- Dijo la mujer -¿Operaciones?-

-Ninguna-

-¿Alergias?-

-No-

-¿Enfermedades crónicas?-

-No-

-¿Fuma?-

-Nunca-

-¿Consume alcohol?-

-Con moderación-

-¿Drogas?-

-¿Quiere?- dije bromista, pero por la cara de la mujer, no lo tomó así -quiero decir, no-

-Yo si- Gritó Bronn desde el cubículo de un lado.

-Silencio Bronn y deja de escuchar- Dije.

-En el último año,¿ Cuantas parejas sexuales ha tenido?-

-Ahh- dije confundida -¿Por qué eso es relevante?- Pregunté indignada.

-Simplemente conteste- dijo la mujer.

-Si Lyanna, contesta, nadie te juzgará- Dijo Bronn.

-Quieres guardar silencio Bronn- Dije molesta.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo la mujer

-Esta bien- Dije acercándome a ella -Una- dije en voz baja.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijo Bronn riendo -Eso nadie lo creerá, admítelo, tu y yo sabemos lo que pasa…-

-¡Silencio!- Dije de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Esta embarazada- Dijo Bronn.

-¡BRONN¡- grité

-¿Esta embarazada?- Gritó la mujer -¿y él es el padre?- Dijo apuntando al cubículo de Bronn.

-NO- grité -Mucho menos lo segundo- dije con rostro de repulsión.

De un momento a otro comenzaron los murmullos y suposiciones en los otros cubículos.

-¿De quién es el milagro?- Se escucho a un chico gritando.

-Solo hay dos mujeres en la competencia- Dijo otro.

-Apuesto a que es de Lyanna Stark- Dijo Jaime.

-¡Jaime!- grité.

-Hasta que pasa algo emocionante- Dijo Oberyn -¿Quién es el padre?-

-¿Es cierto?- Llego Robb corriendo a mi cubículo.

-No- Respondí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Llego Jon riendo.

-¡Lo sabía!- Llego Brienne cantando victoria -¿No es un buen momento, cierto?-

-No puedes participar si estas embarazada- Dijo la mujer.

-No lo estoy- Dije.

-Que se haga una prueba- Dijo Robb.

-Si, Eso sería estupendo. - Dije

-Tu no hables- dijo Jon riendo.

En ese momento la mujer se levantó y desde la puerta del cubículo grito, para lo que no se habían informado:

-¿Alguien puede traerme una prueba de embarazo?-

En ese momento la poca dignidad que me quedaba se acabó, error esto sucedió cuando me vi obligada a caminar todos los cubículos hasta el sanitario.

-¿Por qué esa mujer es tan dura?- Pregunté a Walda que me había acompañado.

-Es la directora de enfermería, pero suele ser gentil, casi siempre nos cuenta de un hombre que la abandono, supongo que fue tu tío por el gesto que hizo al mencionarlo-

-Gracias Benjen, gracias Bronn, gracias a todos-

-¿Y?- dijo Walda

-¿Y?-

-¿Sales con ese chico Bronn?- Preguntó Walda

-No, para nada, nunca en la vida, es mi mejor amigo, y nos llevamos un poco pesado, pero esta vez se le fue la mano- respondí saliendo -Y créeme, después de lo que se de él, ni la mano le doy- Dije riendo.

Regresamos al cubículo y por órdenes de la mujer gruñona, esperamos unos minutos mientras tanto continuo con preguntas incomodas y una que otra de Benjen. Cuando por fin fue tiempo:

-A todos los interesados con el resultado, acudan al cubículo 9, repito cubículo 9- Dije en tono bromista, pero al parecer nadie lo tomó de esta forma, ya que de un momento a otro llegaron: Robb, Jon, Brienne, Bronn, Oberyn, Loras y dos chicos más que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran.

-Hermano, ya me enteré de que tú eres el padre- Dijo Oberyn llegando con Bronn -Prométeme que si es niño le pondrás Oberyn-

-Nunca en la vida le pondría un nombre tan horrible a mi hijo- Dijo Bronn.

-Bronn ya cállate- Dije

-Bien, el resultado es…- Dijo la mujer -Positivo-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritamos Robb, Jon, Brienne y yo.

-No puede ser, te embaracé con la menté- Dijo Bronn.

-Lyanna…- Dijo Robb

-Debe estar mal, porque no he…- Dije

-Esperen- Dijo la Mujer -¡Ay! Estas pruebas extrañas de Volantis, es todo lo contrario, aquí dice que dos líneas es negativo, entonces todo está en orden-

-Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso y creo que este espectáculo llego a su fin- Dije levantándome. -Bien señores, a sus asuntos, salgan de aquí-

-También se puede ir señorita Stark, hemos terminado- Dijo la mujer.

-Me alegro- Dije sonriendo -Walda, nos vemos- Dije saliendo.

-¿Cómo que lo sabias Brienne?- Preguntó Bronn a Brienne.

-Estaba bromeando- Dijo Brienne.

-Basta de bromas hoy- Dije pasando frente a ellos -Robb, Jon, vámonos-

Llegamos a casa y le contamos a nuestros padres todo lo que habíamos pasado, con excepción de la prueba de embarazo. Y ahora estábamos cada vez más cerca de nuestro primer lugar.

 **Nota:** Hola, todo el mundo, una vez más estoy por aquí, y hay varios puntos que quiero tratar. Primero que nada, me disculpo por los errores de redacción u ortográficos que he tenido, les juró que reviso una y otra vez pero hay veces que se me van de largo, también por el penoso error en la nota pasada, donde escribí "rewiev", me siento avergonzada, créanme que estuve como en la primaria, 50 veces cada palabra mal, y entonces ahora les digo, ¿Qué tal un review? Después, tiene que ver con el capítulo, sé que tal vez les pareció un poco aburrido y tedioso, pero es un capítulo de transición, créanme aun así tiene pequeños detalles importantes para la historia. Pero el fin si aun así te pareció aburrido, no te preocupes porque esta vez te tengo dos capítulos esta semana, ¿Qué? ¿Pero Lilo, porque no haces un solo capitulo? No quiero que sean tan largos y para la comodidad de leerlos (Además de editarlos y revisarlos). Esta vez lo hice así porque pensé en lo extraño del capítulo y por eso te invitó a que le des siguiente y continúes con la historia.

Dale mucho amor a la historia, me despido. Un beso.

-Lilo Ny.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7) Para Aquellos que creen que la dificultad conduce a la excelencia.

Parte 4: Decepción.

 **Nota:** En este capítulo tenemos un momento en el cual puedes llegar a confundirte de con quien se está hablando o porque medio, así que recuerden mientras el texto este normal (-Así como esté-), es una plática frente a frente, en persona, con una persona física. En cambio si el texto está en cursiva _(-Así como esté-_ ), significa que se está hablando por teléfono, cartas u otro medio que no sea frente a frente.

-Lilo Ny.

Dos semanas después de la prueba de resistencia, llego el tan temido momento por todos los estudiantes de la facultad, Los exámenes. En realidad, para mí no era un martirio, pero si detesto el hecho de tener una montaña de trabajos y entregas. Unos días antes del primer examen, se unieron a nuestras sesiones de estudio, Brienne, Renly, Tormund, Jaime, Oberyn, Loras y Bronn, pero este último hacia todo menos estudiar.

Finalmente llegó el día y nuestro primer examen fue diseño mecánico, con el profesor Barristan Selmy y al parecer todos lo consideraban difícil, ya que, al entrar al aula, podías sentir la tensión y un par de olores nada agradables.

-¿Desde cuándo Bronn se sienta a mi lado?- Pregunté viéndolo a mi lado izquierdo.

-Desde que tenemos examen- Respondió Bronn -Vamos Lyanna, no me puede ir mal este semestre-

-Está bien- Dije volteando los ojos.

Al girar puede ver a Rhaegar, el cual como todos los demás se notaba nervioso, ya que golpeaba rápidamente sus dedos contra la mesa, así que me acerque a él.

-Podría bailar tap con ese ritmo- Dije riendo -Tranquilo, no te tortures de esa manera, eres increíble en esta materia-

-No tanto como tu- respondió.

-¿Bromeas?- Dije sorprendida -Discúlpame pero soy tu asesora, así que si yo digo que lo sabes, es porque lo sabes- Dije haciendo drama.

-Entendido- Respondió riendo.

-Además si te trabas en alguna parte o tienes alguna duda…- Dije viendo a mi alrededor -Estoy aquí…- Dije sonriendo.

-¡Lyanna Stark!- Dijo sorprendido – Eres perversa… pero te lo agradezco- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Perversa?- Dije con cierto toque pícaro.

Ambos reímos, justo entraba el profesor, así que tomé asiento y noté que los lugares habían cambiado, frente a mi estaba Oberyn, a mi lado Bronn, frente a él, Tormund y todos con la esperanza de pasarles el examen. Nos preparábamos y todos estaban confiados conmigo hasta que:

-Señorita Stark- Dijo el profesor Selmy -Cambie lugares con el joven Waters- El cual está justo al frente de la fila.

-¡NO!- gritó Bronn desesperado.

Una vez que estuve al frente, miré hacia atrás y vi la cara de perdición de todos, lo cual me causó mucha risa, hasta que noté que Rhaegar volvía a golpear la mesa y centrándome en él , logre que me viera para murmurar "Tranquilo" y sacarle una sonrisa.

Una vez que el profesor repartió los exámenes, comencé y no me parecía nada difícil, por lo cual no debía a ser un reto para los demás, excepto para Bronn, el cual entrego su hoja 5 minutos después de comenzar.

-Que valor el venir a un examen con el único preciado conocimiento de su nombre- Dijo el profesor -Bronn… ¡ay! No se entiende el apellido-

Y durante la semana, continuamos con el martirio y más de una vez llegamos corriendo a causa de un trabajo que olvidamos. Día tras día era lo mismo, todos se agrupaban a mi alrededor y terminaban moviendo los lugares, así que no pude hacer mucho por mis amigos, más que señas en la opción múltiple.

Al terminar la agotadora semana, las calificaciones ya estaban listas en el tablero de anuncios fuera de la dirección y siempre es un caos ya que todo el mundo desea ver cómo le fue. Me las arregle para entrar entre las personas y llegar al frente.

-Bien, veamos…Stark- dije buscando la lista- 98, perfecto- Dije satisfactoriamente.

-Ahora busca Targaryen- Dijo Rhaegar que estaba detrás de mi

-¿En que momento llegaste?- Dije -Me sacaste un susto-

-Lo siento- Dijo riendo.

-Bien, S, T, debes estar debajo de mí, veamos- Dije buscando -Aquí, 97, excelente- Dije sonriendo.

-Te dije que podrías hacerlo- Dije una vez que salimos de la turba.

-Todo fue gracias a mi asesora- Dijo sonriendo -Y por eso propongo celebrar-

-Me agrada la idea- Dije con la sonrisa más grande que pude.

-Perfecto, ¿a dónde iremos? - Preguntó.

-¡Crepas!- dije de golpe -Digo, si es que tú quieres- dije un poco más tranquila.

-Iremos, pero no conozco ningún lugar-

-De eso no te preocupes, esta es mi ciudad- Dije sonriendo.

Les dije a mis hermanos que iría a festejar con los chicos del salón, esa no era una mentira, está bien, no era una mentira completa, pero después del engaño de Robb ese día de entrenamiento con las crepas, merecía una recompensa.

Al terminar las clases, fuimos directamente a las crepas de The Vale (Que casualmente queda cerca de casa de Benjen), Rhaegar estaba muy orgulloso de mi, ya que había aprendido a atarme el casco. Al llegar había fila de espera para entrar y con justa razón, son las mejores de la ciudad, son atendidas por un chico llamado Hot pie, hasta el día de hoy, no sé cuál es su secreto, creo que es algo de la mantequilla.

-No puedo creer que no las conocieras, vives solo unas calles arriba- Dije cuando estábamos a punto de entrar.

-No tenía ni idea de que fueran crepas, simplemente pasaba y veía muchas personas-

-Entonces prepárate para probar el cielo- Dije una vez que entramos.

Una vez que pedimos, comentábamos acerca de los exámenes, cuando el mismo Hot pie, nos llevó nuestra orden.

-Una especial y una doble especial- Dijo Hot pie con los platos en las manos -Supongo que la especial es la suya señorita-

-Supongo que no- Respondí levantando la mirada.

-¿Lyanna?- preguntó Hot pie al verme.

-Hola Hot pie- dije sonriendo.

-De haber notado que eras tú, lo hubiera hecho bien- Dijo riendo -Está bien, que lo disfruten-

Ambos agradecimos y comenzamos a comer.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Rhaegar después del primer bocado -Son exquisitas-

-Te lo dije, ven prueba esta- Dije con un bocado en mi tenedor.

-Tenías razón, es mejor- Dijo una vez que probó. -Y dime, ¿Por qué eres tan famosa aquí?, para que te conozca el dueño…-

-Mis hermanos y yo solíamos venir seguido, además Theon ganó un concurso de comida aquí- Dije riendo -Se comió más de 8 crepas en menos de una hora-

-Cuéntame de eso, suena interesante- Dijo Rhaegar.

-Todo comenzó en primavera…- Contaba.

Continuamos hablando por un par de horas, y una vez más el sol comenzó a caer.

-…Pero las mejores, han sido en High Garden, visitamos a mis abuelos para el verano, pero íbamos con Benjen y…- Contaba yo de mis vacaciones haciendo reír a Rhaegar, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Brienne -Disculpa- Dije respondiendo.

-No te preocupes- Dijo él

 _-¿Diga?- Respondí_

 _-Lyanna- Dijo Brienne nerviosa._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté de inmediato._

 _-Pasó algo muy raro, pero… ¡AY!- dijo ella exaltada._

 _-Chica, tranquila- Dije- Respira y cuéntamelo todo-_

 _-Está bien- Dijo ella suspirando – Cuando salía de la facultad, estaba por subirme a mi auto, cuando de la nada se apareció, Tormund-_

 _-¿Nuestro Tormund?- Pregunté._

 _-¿Cuál si no es él?- Dijo Brienne._

 _-Solo preguntaba- Dije riendo -¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió?-_

 _-Es que se acercó y…-_

 _-Lo voy a matar- Dije exaltada/ molesta._

 _-No, no hizo nada malo- Dijo Brienne de inmediato -Primero comenzó a hablar de los exámenes, que habían sido difíciles y bla bla bla-_

 _-¿Y luego?-_

 _-Luego dijo, "pero nos fue bien, deberíamos celebrar" y le conteste "sí deberíamos", a lo que él dijo "Entonces salgamos a bailar esta noche"-_

 _-¿Qué emoción, saldrás con Tormund?-_

 _-Si, algo así-_

 _-¿Algo así?- pregunté extrañada -¿ahora que hiciste?-_

 _-Bueno, le dije que saldría contigo esta noche-_

 _-¿Aja, y que dijo?-_

 _-"está bien, ella puede acompañarnos"-_

 _-¿Por qué me metes en tus descabellados planes?- Pregunté exaltada._

 _-Vamos chica me la debes por todas esas ocasiones que te fuiste con…-_

 _-Shh, de eso no se habla por el teléfono- dije seriamente -Pero tienes razón, te la debo, ¿pero que esperas que haga, que me quede bailando sola toda la noche?-_

 _-No, simplemente consigue una pareja y vamos-_

En ese momento miré al frente y vi la oportunidad perfecta.

- _Espera un minuto- Dije a Brienne._

-¿Te gusta bailar?- pregunté a Rhaegar.

 _-Con que estas con…- Dijo Brienne._

 _-Silencio Brienne- Dije._

-Me encanta- Respondió Rhaegar.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir a bailar esta noche?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-Me encantaría- Dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿A dónde?-

- _Jardines acuáticos-_ Respondió Brienne.

-A los jardines acuáticos, te digo como llegar-

- _Bien, Brienne, ahí nos vemos- dije sonriendo._

 _-Otra cosa, dije a Tormund que iríamos por ti a tu casa-_

 _-Bien- dije de mala gana._

 _-10:30, te veo, gracias-_

 _-Si no hay de que-_

Comenzaba a oscurecer y debía arreglarme, porque, aunque le estaba haciendo un favor a Brienne, este favor estaba de mi parte. Rhaegar insistía en llevarme a casa, pero era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que su casa estaba muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, así que finalmente logre que accediera a que un taxi me llevará.

-Por favor avísame cuando llegues a tu casa- Dijo Rhaegar una vez que subí al taxi.

-Lo haré- Dije sonriendo -Recuerda a las 11, ya te he enviado la ubicación- dije sonriéndole.

En cuanto llegue a mi casa, fui directamente a mi armario, debía tener el atuendo perfecto esta noche, así que después de hacer un desastre con mi ropa, encontré el vestido ideal, negro, espalda descubierta, tacones, maquillaje, peinado y estaría lista, claro todo después de un baño.

Justamente terminaba de dar los últimos detalles a mi maquillaje cuando Brienne y Tormund llegaron. Salía cuando me encontré a Robb.

-¿A dónde vas vestida así?- Pregunto.

-A Flea Bottom, a uno de los burdeles para ver si consigo trabajo- contesté sarcásticamente.

-Lyanna- Dijo Robb seriamente.

-A los jardines acuáticos, con Brienne y Tormund- respondí de inmediato.

-Está bien, se cuidadosa-

-Lo haré- Dije antes de salir.

Una vez que llegué a la camioneta de Tormund, subí y nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino, pero vaya que fue incomodo ser la quinta rueda del auto, ya que Tormund intentaba ser un caballero con Brienne, pero ella estaba a la defensiva y con cada cosa que decía, yo solía ser la salida, como cuando Tormund preguntó:

-¿Y te gusta mucho bailar no es así?-

-Algo, pero a Lyanna le encanta, ¿no es así, amiga? –

-Si- dije -amiga-

Y así varias charlas durante todo el camino, fue una gloria llegar a los jardines acuáticos, que esta noche se veían muy concurridos. Una vez que entramos, de inmediato, Tormund sugirió a Brienne ir a la pista, de forma muy difícil, esta acepto y con una leve carcajada la despedí, me dirigía a una mesa vacía cuando:

-Pero si eres la viva imagen de la soledad- Dijo Rhaegar a mi oído detrás de mí.

-Llegaste- Dije felizmente girándome hacia él y sin pensarlo lo abracé.

-Bien, ¿Qué esperamos, vamos a bailar? - Dijo tomándome de la mano.

-Vamos- dije caminando.

Contadas son las personas, con las que he bailado y lo hagan tan bien, y me atrevería a decir que Rhaegar es el mejor, realmente estaba impresionada, parecía leer mi mente, si quería ir a la izquierda, ya estábamos girando. Era increíble y parecía encantado con el hecho de que yo cantará todas las canciones inclusive el cantaba a mi oído haciéndome estremecer con cada palabra. Adoré de sobremanera este momento.

No hubo un solo momento de la noche en que fuéramos a la mesa, o alguno de los dos dijera "Me siento agotado". Parejas entraban y salían de la pista y nosotros seguíamos ahí. La pista comenzó a quedar sola después de un par de horas y entonces en una de las últimas canciones, fue un ritmo diferente, algo más lento, él colocó sus brazos a mi alrededor de mi cintura y yo alrededor de su cuello, bailamos así un momento, después una de sus manos buscó la mía y sin pensarlo las entrelazamos, mi otra mano seguía donde mismo, pero la de él ahora estaba en mi espalda.

Nuestras manos entrelazadas, su mano haciéndome acercarme más a él y el ritmo, fueron los factores perfectos, entonces nuestros rostros comenzaron a estar cada vez más cerca, hasta un punto donde sentía su respiración, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, mi corazón latía rápidamente, cerré mis ojos y de un momento a otro…estaba dando un giro, no es como que lo quisiera, me obligaron.

En ese momento un sentimiento parecido a la rabia me invadió, pero no era eso, era algo diferente, pero no me sentí valiente para decirlo, así que continué el juego y bailamos una última vez.

-Sera mejor irnos- dije al terminar la canción.

-Supongo- Dijo él.

Caminamos fuera de la pista para encontrarnos con Tormund y Brienne que reían a carcajadas.

-Te dije que aún estaba ahí- Dijo Brienne a Tormund, golpeando su hombro.

-Tienes suerte, estábamos a punto de irnos- Dijo Tormund.

-Se los agradezco- Dije con una falsa sonrisa.

-Bien, chicas vamos, las llevaré a casa- Dijo Tormund.

-Si no te molesta Tormund- Interrumpió Rhaegar -Quisiera llevar a Lyanna a su casa-

-No tengo ningún inconveniente si ella tampoco lo tienen- Dijo Tormund.

Seré sincera, por un segundo pensé en declinar la oferta, pero algo dentro de mí no permitió hacerlo.

-Vives cerca de Brienne, sería una pena desviarte hasta mi casa, iré con Rhaegar- Dije.

-Perfecto- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras salíamos me preguntaba si tendría que subir a la motocicleta con vestido, sería una experiencia interesante, pero algo incomoda y aunque me esforcé no logre encontrarla por ninguna parte, hasta donde podía ver. Esperando a que llegaran los autos de repente apareció frente a nosotros un lujoso auto negro, inconscientemente creí que era de alguien más, hasta que vi como le entregaron las llaves a Rhaegar. Me quedé boquiabierta y no lo creí hasta que Rhaegar me acompaño hasta la puerta del pasajero, abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar y una vez dentro la cerró, al cabo de unos segundos el entró en el puesto del piloto.

Una vez que arrancamos, yo seguía admirando en todos los aspectos el auto.

-Lo único que me gusta más que la motocicleta es…- Dijo reproduciendo música -La música, aunque aun puedes cantar-

-Este auto es increíble, ¿es tuyo? - pregunté asombrada.

-Es de mi padre, pensé que tal vez debía llevarte a casa y no te obligaría a subir a la motocicleta de noche-

-Que considerado- Dije aun asombrada.

Mi mano estaba sobre la orilla del asiento y en un movimiento, Rhaegar colocó su manos sobre la mía y sabía lo que vendría después, cambiaria velocidades con mi mano y algo dentro de mí, ese sentimiento parecido a la rabia, me decía que no dejara llevarse mi mano, pero mi parte débil lo permitió y ahí estaba yo, cambiando de cuarta a quinta.

-Creo que nunca te he preguntado esto- Dijo él.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté ingenua.

-¿Sabes conducir?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro que se conducir- Respondí -Jon me enseñó-

-A cambios me refiero- Dijo riendo.

-Obviamente- Respondí ofendida -Y soy muy buena haciéndolo-

-¿Y a que se debe tu "excelencia al volante"?- dijo riendo.

-Ya te lo dije, Jon me enseño y Oberyn-

-¿Oberyn?- preguntó extrañado.

-Si, me enseño, "técnicas avanzadas", si podemos llamarlo así- Dije riendo -Lo que sucede es que Oberyn es fanático a las carreras callejeras y más de una vez fui con él-

-Ahora si me sorprendiste-

-Y te sorprenderás más si alguna vez me ves conducir- Dije.

-De acuerdo, algún día lo veré- Dijo sonriendo.

Estábamos por llegar a mi casa y obviamente no me iba a dejar en la esquina de la calle, así que delicadamente llegamos hasta el frente de la casa. Ese sentimiento se había borrado un poco después de cantar un par de canciones juntos.

-Me divertí mucho – Dije una vez que llegamos.

-Igual yo-

Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas.

-Será mejor que salga- dije sonriendo -Ten una linda noche- abriendo un poco la puerta.

-Lyanna- Dijo él, jalando un poco mi mano -Espera-

Por un segundo, nos vimos fijamente, por un momento pensé que sería diferente a la pista, pero que equivocada estaba cuando únicamente dijo:

-Igual-

Una vez más ese sentimiento me invadió, así que con un movimiento conciso recuperé mi mano, abrí la puerta y salí del auto, entre a casa sin mirar atrás y únicamente escuché como el auto arrancaba, algo me decía que estaba furioso. Pero no era el único, yo sentía lo mismo, pero no era ira, era algo más, tal vez me sentía estúpida por no haber hecho nada, posiblemente en parte, pero no era ese sentimiento que buscaba, era diferente, era… era decepción.

 **Nota:** Y como lo prometí, capítulos consecutivos, (compensemos esas dos semanas que los dejé sin capítulo, lo siento). ¡Vaya¡ la cosa se está poniendo intensa entre estos dos, espero que realmente les esté gustando. Me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto. Bien ya saben lo que digo, así que, denle mucho amor a esta historia y me despido con un beso.

-Lilo Ny.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8) Para aquellos que creen que la dificultad conduce a la excelencia.

Parte 5: Confesiones.

"Igual"

Era lo único que sonaba en mi mente a la mañana siguiente, durante todo el desayuno, al medio día, he inclusive hasta la comida, "igual" y ese momento en la pista, ese giro, ese momento que me fue arrebatado y no tengo idea de porqué. Así pues, decidí despejar mi mente o por lo menos intentarlo, nada más que ropa deportiva, el cabello atado y salir a correr. Deje mi teléfono en casa, no quería interrupciones, no quería distracciones, era un momento solo para mí.

No lograba concentrarme, corría sin rumbo fijo, sin notar a donde iba, tanto así que no noté cuando cruce una luz en verde y casi me arrolla un auto, de no ser por su claxon no estaría contando esto ahora. Llegue hasta los embarcaderos, al ser una ciudad con costa, tenemos un excelente nivel de comercio y la mayoría de ella, marítima.

"Duerme bien", "igual", "Espera"

Una y otra vez las palabras se repetían, cerré los ojos en un desesperado intento de olvidar todo, pero continué corriendo y en consecuencia, caí al agua. Me asusté al no sentir suelo firme debajo de mí, pero entonces, hubo silencio, me sentía libre. Salí a la superficie, no había rastro de esos momentos y era feliz, hasta que un anciano se acercó a mí.

-Niña, ¿Qué haces?- Dijo molesto.

-Yo… resbalé- Respondí.

-No deberías estar aquí, llamaré a la policía-

-No, no haga eso, me voy- dije saliendo del agua.

-¿A dónde vas?, regresa- Dijo mientras yo corría lejos de ahí.

Me encantaría decir lo placentero que fue este viaje de regreso, pero no fue el casó, ya que correr empapada no es nada satisfactorio, estas pesada y si a eso le sumas que comenzó a llover y el viento soplo fuerte, me sorprende el hecho de llegar a casa.

-¿Lyanna que te pasó?- Preguntó Theon al verme entrar a casa.

-La lluvia llego antes que yo- Respondí, Obviamente no diría que caí a los muelles.

-¡Por los dioses!, ¿Lyanna estas bien?- preguntó Madre al verme.

-¡Demonios!, ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Jon al verme.

-Jon trae una toalla a tu hermana- Dijo Madre.

-Será mejor que entres a la ducha si no quieres resfriarte- Dijo Theon.

-Tienes razón, ve y te prepararé el remedio de enfermedades de los Tully- Dijo Madre

Tomé una ducha con agua tibia, lo cual remató para hacerme olvidar los horribles acontecimientos de la noche pasada. Permanecí en mi habitación después del baño y madre me llevó el tan famoso remedio Tully que extrañamente aunque lucia horrendo era delicioso.

Leía mi libro favorito cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, extrañamente era Rhaegar, yo creería que después de lo de anoche, no hablaríamos sino hasta la escuela y aun así desviaríamos el tema.

 _-Diga-_ respondí.

- _¡Lyanna!-_ Dijo exaltado.

- _¿Qué sucede, te encuentras bien?-_ Pregunté de inmediato.

- _Yo, sí, ¿Pero tú?-_

¿A que nos referíamos?, Pensé.

- _De maravilla-_ Mentí. _-¿Por qué la pregunta?-_

- _Tuve un sueño… era,…, Estabas en peligro, ¿Cómo decirlo? te estabas ahogando…-_

¿En que en mis propios pensamientos? Pensé.

- _Estoy empapada por la lluvia, pero solo eso- Respondí._

 _-Me alegra saber que estas bien-_

 _-A mi igual…-_

Era extraño que Rhaegar soñara que me ahogaba, justo cuando había caído al agua, no entendía muy bien esto, pero si nos remontamos, ¡vamos!, yo fui la primera en soñar con él sin conocerlo, había algo muy extraño aquí.

Justo faltaba una semana para la competencia y el domingo por la noche se anunciaron los turnos para los competidores. Jon nos llamó a Robb y a mí a su habitación.

-Bien Lyanna, Haz los honores- Dijo Jon entregándome su laptop.

-Bien, aquí dice- Dije comenzando a Leer –"Apreciados competidores, es un honor para nosotros…Bla bla bla…- Dije leyendo la primera parte (Incluidos los bla) –Este año tenemos un total de 12 equipos, Los cuales son…- Leí los primeros 9 -10, Bronn´s team, 11, Starks y 12, ¿Qué? Debe haber un error- Dije leyendo.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- Preguntó Robb.

\- Targaryen- Respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijeron mis hermanos al unísono.

No, debía estar mal, no podían ser los mismos Targaryen que conocíamos, por lo menos no podía ser Rhaegar, no había comentado nada, Por lo menos no a mí.

-Tal vez sea alguien diferente- Dijo Jon.

-¿Cuántos Targaryen conoces?- Preguntó Robb –Sera mejor que leas los turnos, y así sabremos si son ellos-

-Primer turno, Thoros…- Leí los otros 9 –…aquí estas, Robb Stark y Aerys Targaryen… Creo que son los mismos- Dije con cierta preocupación.

-Continua- Dijo Jon.

-Segundo turno, equipo 11, Jon Stark- Dije haciendo una mueca.

-¿Y?, ¿Quién en el 12?- Preguntó Jon.

-Viserys Targaryen- Dije de mala gana, pero no por el chico, sino, por que presentía lo que venía…

-Eso quiere decir que tu estas en el turno final- Dijo Robb.

-Es correcto- respondí sin querer ver el carril 12.

-¿Y contra quien vas?- Peguntó Jon

-Veamos, Beric, Podrick Payne, Bronn…- Dije. –Bueno por Bronn no debemos preocuparnos-

-Sí, ¿pero el 12?- Dijo Robb.

Recé por que no fuera quien estaba pensando, le pedí a los 7 su ayuda, pero al parecer, fue en vano.

-Rhaegar Targaryen- Leí entre dientes.

-Maldita sea, es ese chico de tu clase- Dijo Robb.

-Si- Dije disimulando. -¿Creen que sean una competencia?- Pregunté preocupada.

-Hasta donde sabemos, no saben pelear- Dijo Jon riendo –No lo creo, no creo que sean una gran competencia, me preocuparía por los chicos de Química, pero aun así no son amenazas-

-Jon tiene razón, este es nuestro año- Dijo Robb poniéndose de pie.

-Y escucharan a los lobos aullar por fin- Dije –¡NADIE! nos vencerá- Dije altaneramente.

He de admitir que me preocupaba el hecho de tener a Rhaegar en la competencia, si bien, no sabía que tan buen atleta era, su abdomen no mentía cada que me sujetaba en la motocicleta.

Al llegar a la facultad el siguiente día, fui rápidamente a mi salón, desde la puerta vi que Rhaegar ya estaba en su habitual lugar, así que fui hasta ahí y me posé justo enfrente, para decir:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías en la competencia?- Dije confundida.

-Hola, me alegro verte, es una linda mañana, gracias por preguntar- respondió él de forma burlona.

-Hmm… Hola- respondí de mala gana -¿Por qué?- pregunté impaciente otra vez.

-Jamás tuvimos la ocasión- Dijo él sonriendo –Además, pensé que ya lo sabias, yo sabía que tu participarías- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Lo sabias?- Pregunté extrañada. -¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde el día de la prueba, fuiste una celebridad esa vez- Dijo riendo.

-¿Podemos omitir ese recuerdo?- Dije seriamente.

-Está bien- Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que yo regresara esa sonrisa.

-Hey, Targaryen- Dijo Bronn caminado hacia nosotros. –Lyanna- Dijo al verme

-Hola Bronn- Dije saludando, mientras tanto, Rhaegar, tomó mi mochila de mis hombros y la colocó en mi lugar.

-Me alegra saber que estarás en la competencia, ya hacía falta carne fresca- Dijo Bronn viendo a Rhaegar – Aunque claro, sabemos quiénes ganara…- Dijo haciéndome girar hacia él.

-Vamos Bronn, no debes perder las esperanzas- Dije riendo.

-¿De qué?- Dijo Bronn –Tu eres la que no debes perderlas, ya que Bronn´s team tiene la competencia ganada- Dijo apuntando a sus compañeros de equipo, los cuales se limitaron a hacer un saludo con la mano.

Impulsivamente solté una carcajada tan fuerte, que creo que mi padre me escucho y eso que trabaja al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Amigo mío- dije colocando una mano sobre su hombro –La única forma en que nos ganes será si Robb cae de la bicicleta, Jon se rompe una pierna y a mí me da un calambre en el agua, no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros-

-Que sea una apuesta entonces- dijo Bronn. –Si yo… quiero decir, nosotros ganamos, harás mis tareas hasta el final del semestre-

-¿y que hay si no?-

-Pide lo que quieras-

En ese momento con una mueca picara giré para ver a Rhaegar, el cual soltó una ligera risita la verme.

-Bien, si yo gano, usaras toda una semana una playera que diga "Lyanna Stark siempre tiene la razón" únicamente tú, Oberyn y Renly no son parte de la apuesta-

-Es un trato- Dijo Bronn dándome la mano.

En ese momento el salón entero se levantó en apuestas, apuestas que incluían, una cita con la hermana de Jaime Lannister, Cercei, El cabello de Loras, la barba de Tormund, entre otras cosas más alocadas, como besar el trasero de Bronn.

La semana no fue diferente al primer día, continuamos con ataques de competitividad e impulsos de apuestas, inclusive nuestros profesores nos hacían segunda, Tanto así que el profesor Baelish, apostó que Bronn no llegaría a la meta y si lo hacia lo aprobaría en los siguientes exámenes. Pero finalmente llegó el tan esperado día, la competencia y Para los que no participan, significaba el inicio de las vacaciones de primavera.

Robb, Jon y yo despertamos temprano, nos alistamos, con nuestras playeras personalizadas (Las cuales tenían nuestros nombres en la parte trasera, el número en turno y un lobo en gris por la parte delantera) y estuvimos a tiempo listos para salir. Madre nos preparó un desayuno, como lo llama ella, de campeones.

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando nos detuvimos frente a un espejo con los nervios a todo lo que daban.

-Estamos listos- dije tomando la mano de mis hermanos.

-Aun no- Dijo Theon acercándose a nosotros con una caja en las manos. –Sé que el año pasado sufrieron por la comunicación, pero esta vez, no será así- Dijo sacando una especie de audífono de la caja, nos dio uno a cada quien y nos envió a diferentes partes de la casa a probarlos. –Son a prueba de agua y también tienen esto- Dijo colocándonos un reloj en la muñeca –Con esto, además de ver la hora, podrán seleccionar si quieren que los demás los escuchen o no-

-Eres el mejor- Dije abrazándolo.

-Ganen, con eso estaré agradecido- Dijo Theon, haciendo que todos lo abrazáramos.

El camino a la salida fue uno de los más tensos que hemos tenido, nadie hablaba, únicamente escuchábamos el radio que anunciaba los preparativos de la competencia, haciéndonos sentir aún más nerviosos.

- _"Los primeros competidores están arribando al punto de llegada…."-_

-¿Podemos apagar la radio?- Pregunte haciendo que padre la apagara. –Te lo agradezco-

-Chicos, sé que están nerviosos, pero no deben preocuparse- Dijo Padre.

-Su padre tiene razón, antes de todo, deben disfrutarlo- dijo madre sonriéndonos –Además, no hay nadie que le gane a mis pequeños campeones-

Aunque fueron palabras simples, nos motivaron lo suficiente, para dejar de temblar en nuestro lugar. Al arribar al punto de salida, vimos a varios de los competidores, que también expectantes nos vieron.

-Bien hermanos- Dijo Jon –No demos nuestro brazo a torcer, desde que bajemos, oculten todo rastro de debilidad, adiós miedo- dijo viéndonos fijamente –Somos el enemigo a vencer-

Y así hicimos al bajarnos del auto, prácticamente caminábamos como si el piso no mereciera que lo tocáramos, lanzando miradas de desafío a todo el que se cruzaba en nuestro camino. Una vez más hay una última revisión física, la cual pasamos sin contratiempos, nos indicaron donde esperar junto a los demás competidores, una vez ahí nos dijeron donde era nuestro carril.

Caminábamos hacia allá cuando a lo lejos, pero justo al lado de nuestro destino, observé tres cabelleras platinadas nos observaban fijamente y una de ellas mecía su mano de un lado a otro viéndome fijamente, Mi cabeza me decía que no contestará el saludo, pero cuando me di cuenta, mi mano ya estaba haciendo lo mismo y como si fuera un espejo, nuestros hermanos nos vieron como bichos raros. Una vez que llegamos a nuestro lugar traté de ignorar en todo momento a los Targaryen, pero solo basto una frase para hacerme sonrojar.

-Me alegra que llegaras- Dijo Rhaegar a mi lado.

¿Por qué? Pensaba en ese momento, ¿Por qué aquí?, ¿Por qué cuando me encuentro entre la espada y la pared?, Pero esta vez tantas peticiones a los 7 me salvaron.

-¡Lyanna!- Escuche mi nombre a lo lejos y al girar vi a Bronn caminando hacia a mí.

-Hey, observa esto- Dije girándome para que observara mi espalda –Aunque, tendrás mucho tiempo para eso, durante toda la carrera detrás de mí- Dije riendo.

-Tienes suerte que mi trasero sea lindo, ya que será tu vista en la carrera- Respondió Bronn

-El mío fue mejor admítelo- Dije seriamente.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Bronn –Pero nunca en la vida me ganaras-

-Lo veremos –

-Lyanna- Dijo Robb llamándome.

Una vez que me acerque a mis hermanos, comenzamos a calentar los músculos y hablábamos de estrategias.

-Escuche que habrá tramos de 2 kilómetros entre prueba y prueba- Dijo Robb.-Aquí tomaré ventaja-

-Escuche lo mismo- dijo Jon –Pero mejor aun, la prueba sorpresa será una prueba de obstáculos, según dicen en la facultad-

-Y tu fuerte seria el Parkour- Dije estirando mi pierna.

-Tu papel es muy importante Lyanna- dijo Robb –Sin importar el cómo nos vaya, tu deberás hacer una competencia extraordinaria, para tu suerte, la última es tu prueba, natación, si alguien puede sacar ventaja eres tu-

-Eso definirá el resultado de la competencia- Dijo Jon.

-Eso lo hace sencillo, ¿No?- Dije sonriendo.

-Stark- Dijo una voz que no conocía en ese momento. Al girar, noté que era uno de los hermanos de Rhaegar, acompañado de los otros dos.

-Targaryen- Respondió Robb frente a frente.

-Que sea una competencia limpia- Dijo Aerys Targaryen dando la mano a Robb.

-Siempre lo pensamos así- Dijo Robb estrechando su mano.

-¿Limpia?- Dijo Viserys frente a Jon.

-Limpia- respondió Jon igualmente estrechando su mano.

En ese momento Rhaegar y yo nos vimos fijamente, haciéndonos reír mutuamente.

-Yo si te voy a meter el pie- Dije en tono burlesco.

-¿A sí?- Dijo Rhaegar riendo.

Ambos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que nuestros hermanos nos vieran como seres de otro mundo, en especial Robb, que estaba más rojo que un tomate ardiendo de furia, por suerte en ese momento comenzó el discurso inaugural.

-Sean bienvenidos, participantes y espectadores a la 14° edición de la competencia Iron Team, para nosotros es un honor el tener el día de hoy a tan preparados equipos- Decía el Director Mormmont – Me permito el honor de presentarlos, en la primera línea tenemos a…- El Señor Mormmont presento a cada uno de los equipos y a sus integrantes y en cada uno de ellos hubo reacciones distintas, dado que yo conozco a la mayoría de competidores hacia alboroto con cada nombramiento- En el carril número 11, tenemos a los hermanos Stark, Lyanna, Jon y Robb- Dijo el director Mormmont al llegar a nuestro turno.

Nunca imaginé esa reacción de parte del público, todo el mundo vitoreo nuestro nombre, pero en ese momento vi la razón de tal alboroto, Benjen y Theon estaban organizando a todo el mundo para gritar con gran euforia, fue un gesto muy lindo de su parte.

-Por ultimo pero no menos importante, tenemos otra familia- Dijo Mormmont –Los Targaryen, Aerys, Rhaegar y Viserys.-

No muchas personas los conocían así que no hubo gran impacto con su anuncio, pero yo grité como si fuera parte del público, haciendo sonreír a Rhaegar, notando como su hermano lo golpeaba con el codo.

-Bien competidores, recuerden que fueron seleccionados entre más de 200 de personas, para llegar a este momento –La mentira más grande de Westeros, pensé riendo con Jon –Por lo tanto, esto es solo para aquellos que creen que la dificultad conduce a la excelencia, competidores del primer turno, tomen sus lugares-

-Puedes hacerlo Robb- Dije mientras se dirigía a su lugar.

Robb no se notaba nervioso en lo absoluto, era como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo, simplemente emanaba convicción, como quisiera ser como él, porque a mí los nervios me salían a flote.

Y con un disparo, los doce primeros concursantes salieron corriendo, perdiéndose de vista después de un par de minutos.

La primera prueba consistía en correr/trotar 8 kilómetros, pero sumando los dos entre prueba y prueba nos daba un total de 10. Robb no tardó en informarnos, (por la tan increíble comunicación patentada por Theon) que había logrado pasar a todos y ahora estaba en primer lugar.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos cuando un sujetillo se acercó a nuestro carril, esto sucede, cuando tu compañero de adelante está por terminar su prueba y puedes comenzar.

-Stark- Dijo el sujetillo -¿Esta listo?-

-Listo- respondió Jon colocándose en su lugar.

Y un segundo más tarde Jon estaba cruzando la salida, colocándonos en primer lugar. Todo era felicidad, hasta que simplemente unos segundos después de la salida de Jon, otro sujeto se colocó en el carril 12, el de los Targaryen, y de igual manera Viserys salió detrás de Jon.

Perdí de vista a ambos después de unos minutos, pero por lo que logré ver, Viserys le pisaba los talones a Jon.

- _Tenías razón Jon, Son obstáculos-_ Dijo Robb después de un rato.

Pero Jon no respondió.

Durante unos minutos no hubo más que silencio en nuestra comunicación y solo bullicio en el público, hasta que:

 _-Atención a todos los participantes-_ Dijo el narrador de la competencia _–Nos informan que en el primer turno, a la cabeza siguen los hermanos Stark-_ Al escuchar esto mi corazón se tranquilizó pero solo por un minuto ya que – _Al igual que en el segundo…Esperen, tenemos información de último momento, el competidor Jon Stark…-_

Al escuchar esto la sangre se me fue a los pies, ¿Qué le había sucedido?, no podía pensar si no lo peor y entonces sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, cuando:

- _Nos informan que el competidor Jon Stark, acaba de ser pasado por otro competidor-_ Dijo el comentarista.

-Jon- susurré.

 _-El competidor en primer lugar es Viserys Targaryen-_

\- Y así es como los lobos caen- Dijo Rhaegar a mi oído. Haciéndome estremecer ciertamente, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, de inmediato recordé a Jon y lo que dijo de no demostrar debilidades, así que con mi mejor cara de competición, giré y lo vi fijamente y dije:

-¿Quieres ser tan amable de guardar silencio?-

Creo que esta vez si se me pasó la mano, ya que Rhaegar me miro como si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero de inmediato este rostro cambió a una sonrisa.

-Eres increíblemente competitiva- Dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa –Y eso me encanta-

Por dentro yo me derretía al escuchar eso, pero no podía demostrar ese sentimiento en este momento y menos con lo que había pasado hace unas semanas.

-Dudo que sea así- Dije girándome.

-¿Competitiva?- Preguntó él.

-No- Respondí seriamente. –Yo sé que soy competitiva, me refería a lo otro-

-¿Estas segura?- Dijo él a mi oído -¿Cómo podrías saberlo?-

-Las acciones dicen más que las palabras- Dije girándome para encontrarme con su rostro de frente.

Y una vez más nos encontrábamos frente a frente, con esa habitual tensión, pero en ese momento la tensión se intercambió por nervios cuando el sujetillo se acercó a mí.

-Stark, ¿Estas lista?- Preguntó haciéndome ir a la salida.

Pensé: "Excelente Jon le sacó ventaja a Viserys", pero entonces, el narrador dijo:

- _Increíble, creo que jamás hemos tenido una salida tan cerrada en el último turno, todo el mundo atención a los carriles 11 y 12-_

Y al girar un poco logre ver a Rhaegar a mi lado, listo para salir.

Ambos sujetos comenzaron la cuenta regresiva al mismo tiempo y al final con un "Fuera" hicieron que el tiempo se detuviera por unos segundos y logré apreciar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, a mi familia, el público, los demás competidores, los jueces y todas la miradas se posaban sobre nosotros dos.

Nuestra salida mutua, sobresalto a todo el público, por lo cual no podía darme por vencida, y simplemente no dejaba que Rhaegar me pasara y si de alguna forma lo lograba, no me quedaba atrás y lo volvía a pasar. Fue un vaivén durante los primeros kilómetros.

 _-Tomé ventaja en los obstáculos- Dijo Jon._

 _-No es mucha, llevo la competencia unos metros atrás-_ Dije en un momento de delantera.

- _Y no debíamos preocuparnos-_ Dijo Robb por ultimo.

-Vamos Lyanna, no me lo hagas tan fácil- Dijo Rhaegar pasando a mi lado. –Demuestra que puedes ser la doncella lobo…-

Es cierto lo que dije, soy muy competitiva, y he de admitir que su plan para hacerme sobreactuar funciono, Pero por su propia broma, logre llegar antes a la pista de obstáculos que él y fue cierto lo que dijo Robb, esta es la prueba de Jon y utilizando las habilidades que nos enseñó, me las arregle para hacer un par de acrobacias y mantenerme la gran parte del tiempo en primer lugar, Aunque no era la única que tenía acrobacias, ya que Rhaegar era muy ágil, logrando pasarme en varias ocasiones, pero al final las barras fueron su gran obstáculo, y aquí es donde agradezco mis clases de gimnasia cuando era niña.

Durante el tramo corriendo no hubo mucha diferencia, aunque terminé mi prueba antes, él no iba muy atrás. Pero al llegar a la bicicleta fue mi perdición. Como he mencionado, no es una actividad que gocé del todo y no se me considera muy hábil en ella, así que al llegar a la parte de tierra (Ya que la prueba es la mitad en calle y la otra mitad en montaña) lo perdí de vista.

Intentando no estrellarme con algún árbol montaña abajo, se dio a conocer el primer competidor en cruzar la meta.

- _Damas y caballeros, tenemos a primer finalista- Dijo el narrador – Robb Stark fue el primero en cruzar la meta, seguido de Aerys Targaryen y a punto de llegar…-_

Esto me hizo esforzarme mucho más y aunque odiaba la bicicleta de montaña y arriesgando mi vida, cruce ese horrible bosque y logre llegar la avenida de los muelles donde sería el último tramo antes de nadar, pero cuando me di cuenta que nadaríamos en mar abierto, algo dentro de mí se estremeció.

Robb había terminado, pero Jon seguía nadando, por lo cual no pude comenzar en cuanto llegue al tan largo muelle de donde nos lanzaríamos al mar, atravesaríamos dos largos kilómetros hasta el siguiente muelle y terminaríamos, y aunque esto me ponía nerviosa, pensé, "Si Robb lo logró, ¿Por qué yo no?, era mejor que él nadando".

Al llegar a mi puesto el juez me detuvo en seco, ya que no podía comenzar hasta que Jon terminara, por lo cual comencé a quitarme la ropa, para quedar en traje de baño (Bañador) lista para entrar al agua, arrojé mi ropa en una caja y me acerque a la orilla. Olvidé completamente que Rhaegar me había pasado en la prueba anterior, no fue hasta que sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mí que lo noté, así que miré disimuladamente a la izquierda y ahí estaba él, viéndome fijamente sonriendo, haciéndome sentir como una adolescente que llama la atención de los chicos por primera vez, he de admitir que me sonroje. Pero sin embargo continué en mi papel.

-Luces muy bien- Dijo Rhaegar

¿Cómo diablos podía lucir bien después de todo lo que hice?, Pero ese no era él punto, no podía seguirle el juego, no más, estaba cansada de que siempre fuera lo mismo, un momento de ternura y sentimiento, después un cortante momento de decepción, uno tras otro. Así que dejando de lado mi orgullo y con todo el coraje del mundo me armé de valor y dije:

-¡Basta ya!- Dije firmemente –No sigas…-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Preguntó Rhaegar extrañado. -¿A qué te refieres?-

-De que ya estoy cansada de lo mismo- Dije respirando profundo –Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado…Sabes que es verdad- Dije tristemente.

-Lyanna…- Dijo él casi murmurando.

En ese momento, casi al borde de las lágrimas, se acercó uno de los sujetos, incrédulamente creí que era para mí, pero sorpresa me lleve cuando llego al lado de Rhaegar.

-¿Targaryen, estás listo?- Preguntó preocupándome.

¿Qué estaba pasando, porqué Jon no terminaba?

 _-Jon, ¿Qué está pasando?-_ Pregunté exaltada. – _Rhaegar está por salir, ¿Qué está pasando?-_ Pregunté otra vez.

- _Espera Lyanna-_ Respondió Robb _–Es muy dura la prueba, terminará pronto-_

 _-¿Qué tan atrás va?-_ Pregunté.

 _-Poco-_ Dijo Robb _–Lo ayudaré a salir, pero por favor, no sobre pases tus limites, es muy difícil-_

- _Al diablo los limites…-_ Dije.

Mientras discutía con Robb, noté que una vez más el sujeto preguntó:

-¿Estás listo?-

-No- respondió Rhaegar.

Al escuchar su respuesta rápidamente giré y verlo al borde, con la mirada baja me impresiono. Giró y dando unos cuantos pasos se posó frente a mí. Al llegar una de sus manos tomo la mía y la otra fue a mi mejilla, la cual delicadamente acarició, para apartar un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

-No me perdonaría, el salir y no hacer esto, que llevo tanto tiempo deseando y que después de todo, no nos ha llevado a ningún lado…- Dijo con un tono tan suave, que llegó a estremecer todo mi ser, Y delicadamente su rostro se acercó al mío y de un momento a otro, como en los muchos sueños que había tenido, nuestros labios se fusionaron en lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque solo fueron unos segundos. Un instante en donde nada alrededor importó, un instante que había deseado desde el momento en que lo vi alejarse ese día en el concurrido pasillo de la facultad, pero sin dudarlo era mil veces mejor que en todos mis sueños juntos.

Quedé impactada y por unos segundos aturdida, era demasiados sentimientos combinados en tan poco tiempo y cuando me di cuenta, él ya estaba saltando al agua. Giré a mí alrededor y vi a un Bronn boquiabierta observándome.

-¿Qué fue lo que acabo de ver?- Dijo.

-No viste nada- Dije firmemente –Y créeme, que si escucho algo al respecto de alguna otra persona, yo misma me encargaré de que sea la última vez que veamos a Bronn, ¿Entendido?-

Bronn asintió con la cabeza, para después dejarse caer sobre el muelle agotado, Mientras tanto llegó a mi mente Jon.

 _-¡JON!-_ Dije sobresaltada

- _Unos segundos Lyanna_ \- Dijo Robb.

En ese momento el sujeto se acercó a mí y preguntó.

-¿Estas Lista?-

-¡SI!- Grité.

-En tres… Dos… Ahora- Dijo el sujeto, haciéndome saltar del muelle.

En cuando toque el agua, fue como si toda mi energía se recuperara, podía sentir el viento y las olas llevándome en un vaivén, pero yo era más fuerte, no iba a dejar que por un simple momento de confusión perdiéramos, no, así que comencé a nadar como si no hubiera un mañana. Nunca miré hacia el frente, de cualquier forma no podía distinguir nada. Sentía como cada musculo de mi cuerpo me pedía un descanso, pero no podía permitírmelo, Soy la doncella Lobo. Unos minutos después escuche a Robb.

 _-Lyanna, no rebases tus límites-_ Dijo Robb preocupado _–Toma un descanso-_

Además de preocupado, sonaba un poco, triste, ¿Había perdido?, ¿esos segundos donde quede aturdida, fueron nuestra derrota?, No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, simplemente continúe, pero con más coraje, ahora no era por mis hermanos era por mí, porque no iba dejar que me dijeran que hacer.

El bullicio del público comenzó a hacerse cada vez más denso, pensé, "Rhaegar debió llegar ya", ¡demonios! Estuve tan cerca… Pero al dar la siguiente brazada, sentí que algo me tomó del brazo y luego del otro, Y me di cuenta que estaba fuera del agua, con mis hermanos, uno de cada lado.

Me sentía más que agotada, y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba recostada sobre el muelle, con la respiración agitada y Walda Frey revisando que estuviera bien.

-¿Qué…paso?- Pregunté cuando pude hablar.

Noté que mis hermanos se vieron confundidos, entre ellos, pero al final con una sonrisa Robb dijo:

-Terminaste la prueba, ganamos-

Al escuchar esto abrí los ojos de par en par, me levante de golpe, miré a mi alrededor y sí, era la primera en llegar, no había rastro de Rhaegar por ningún lado, hasta que miré al agua y pude verlo.

-¿Ganamos?- Pregunté eufórica pero confundida.

-Si- dijo Jon confundido. –No entiendo como lo hiciste-

-Yo no entiendo como no morí- Dije viendo el agua.

Después de esto me tiré al muelle para reír de satisfacción. Robb se levantó y con un pulgar arriba le informo a la familia que me encontraba bien.

Un par de minutos estuve recostada sobre el muelle, bebiendo una bebida hidratante rodeada de una toalla seca. Finalmente me levante, un chico nos tomó varia fotografías para un diario local. Nos decidíamos a ir con nuestra familia cuando al ver el agua, pude ver que Rhaegar aún no terminaba, lo cual me preocupo, pero lo peor vino cuando escuche a sus hermanos.

-No puede ser, ¡CARAJO!- Gritó Viserys –La teníamos ganada-

-¿Cómo Diablos sucedió esto?- Dijo Aerys. -¡CARAJO RHAEGAR!- Gritó.

Ambos, además de molestos, se veían desanimados y con justa razón, pero sobretodo Rhaegar, al verlo, con cada brazada y pataleo se veía cada vez más devastado y aunque sus hermanos también lo estaban no ayudaban con sus comentarios. Así que decididamente, fui hasta donde estaban, me pare frente a ellos, al borde del muelle y comencé a Gritar:

-¡VAMOS RHAEGAR, YO SE QUE PUEDES HACERLO, YO CONFIO EN TI!- Grité a todo pulmón, para después lanzarles una mirada de enojo a sus hermanos.

No tengo idea si me escucho o no, pero de un momento a otro, comenzó a esforzarse más, obviamente yo seguí gritando frases de aliento, he inclusive, Oberyn que había terminado en el turno anterior y Renly, se acercaron a hacerme segunda voz.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, giré hacia Viserys y Aerys y dije:

-¡Rápido!, sáquenlo del agua- Ordené.

De fondo logre escuchar a Robb que decía:

-¿Qué está haciendo tu hermana?- Decía a Jon

-Es espíritu deportivo- Respondió Jon.

-Claro- Dijo Robb sarcásticamente.

Más de fuerza por mi orden que por ganas, ambos hermanos Targaryen sacaron al tercero y lo colocaron sobre el muelle, rápidamente me arrodillé e incline sobre él cerca de su rostro.

-Lyanna- dijo débilmente con la respiración cortada.

-No hables- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Lo lograste-

-No mejor que tu-

-Eso no importa- Respondí, para acercarme a su frente y depositar un dulce beso. Nunca había escuchado tanto silencio a mí alrededor, Y si, sabía que había muchas miradas prejuiciosas sobre mí, y que muchas personas que no debieron verlo, lo vieron, pero por eso fue en la frente…

-Muy bien, denle espacio- Dijo una de las chicas de ciencias médicas acercándose a nosotros –Señorita, dele espacio-

-Está bien- Dije levantando con la ayuda de Jon.

Me hubiera gustado permanecer más tiempo a su lado, no por el hecho de estar con él… está bien también por eso, pero más que nada por el hecho de que entiendo lo difícil que puede ser él estar tan agotado y no tener a nadie más que a tus hermanos molestos a tu lado. Pero cuando pensaba quedarme a observar, Jon me tomo por la cintura y me llevó lejos de ahí.

-Lyanna…- Dijo Robb mientras caminábamos.

-Dime hermano-

-¿Qué fue eso que hiciste inclinada?- Preguntó con cierto tono molesto.

-¿Te refieres al beso en la frente?- Pregunté ingenua.

-Exactamente a eso- Dijo Robb con un tono sarcástico.

-Robb, me ofendes, como si no me conocieras- Dije tratando de salir del problema –Fue como un inocente beso en la mejilla a cualquier amigo- Dije disimulando, pero por suerte en ese momento vi a Renly y Oberyn que habían regresado a su lugar para recibir a Bronn, rápidamente fui hacia ellos que eufóricamente abrace y dije –Muchas felicidades chicos, no había podido decírselos, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, fueron fantásticos- Para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de cada uno.

-¿Qué haces Lyanna?- Preguntó Oberyn al acercarme a él, pero siguiéndome el juego.

-Solo finge ¿quieres?- Respondí discretamente.

-De acuerdo (Murmuró)… No la que estuvo fantástica fuiste tú, fue maravilloso lo de la última prueba- Dijo acercándose a mi mejilla y dándome un beso de igual manera –En realidad eso si fue fantástico- dijo a mi oído.

Y esta fue la primera de muchas, ya que cada que veía a un amigo mío, Jaime, Tormund, Loras, Brienne, me acerque a ellos y de igual manera bese sus mejillas y de igual manera se sorprendieron de eso, pero todo sea porque mis hermanos nos sospechen nada. No había caído en cuenta de lo que había hecho en la prueba, hasta que caminando por el muelle, no dejaban de felicitarme, supongo que hice un buen trabajo.

Llegamos al final del muelle donde estaba la familia esperando, y Theon nos entregó nuestra ropa.

-Será mejor que se cambien- Dijo Theon entregándonos nuestra ropa seca.

-Luego…- Dijo madre que llegó eufórica a abrazarnos y besarnos eufóricamente a cada uno de nosotros –Sabía que podían hacerlo-

-Felicidades chicos- Dijo padre haciendo lo mismo.

-Esto amerita una gran borrachera- Dijo Benjen.

-Son atletas, no deben beber como marineros- Dijo Theon.

-Si nadamos como marineros, Podemos beber como marineros- Afirmó Jon de inmediato.

Muchas personas se acercaron a felicitarnos, entre ellos, el director Mormmont, los profesores Barristan Selmy, Lady Crane (Por la cual Theon quedó hipnotizado), Varys, entre otros. Además de muchos amigos tanto de mis hermanos como míos. De igual manera, medios de comunicación llegaron a preguntarnos nuestra experiencia.

Después de una larga espera, finalmente llegó el momento de la premiación. Además de premiar a los primeros 5 lugares grupales, se da un reconociendo a los 3 mejores tiempos de cada prueba y comenzaron por los 8 kilómetros.

-En tercer lugar…- Dijo él presentador – Renly Baratheon…- El cual subió al escenario donde estaba el podio, mientras todos aplaudíamos su Azaña.- En segundo lugar,…. Y en primer lugar, Robb Stark- Al escuchar que había sido mi hermano, de inmediato comencé con un alboroto impresionante. Una vez que todos subieron, aplaudimos una vez más.

La siguiente premiación, fue por la prueba sorpresa, la pista de obstáculos.

-En tercer lugar, Lyanna Stark- (Para mi sorpresa), Jon de inmediato, golpeo mis hombros y con un grito de "APRENDISTE BIEN HERMANITA" me abrazo fuertemente antes de dejarme subir. Subí al escenario, me entregaron mi medalla y subí al podio. –En segundo lugar, Daario Naharis…. Y en primer lugar, Jon Stark- Y desde el escenario yo comencé el desorden gritando. Una vez ambos en el podio nos abrazamos fuertemente.

La siguiente fue ciclismo, en la cual estaba segura que no figuraría y por el rostros de Robb, el tampoco.

-Esa fue la única prueba, donde Aerys me pasó- Dijo Robb al anunciarla.

-A mí también me pasó Rhaegar- Dije riendo –Ay hermano, somos una basura con la bicicleta.- Dije a Robb mientras Jon solo movía la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

-En tercer lugar, Jon Stark- Dijeron haciéndonos sorprender, inclusive a él.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- Pregunté a Robb riendo, el cual me contesto con una carcajada de igual manera.

-En segundo lugar, Rhaegar Targaryen…- Al escuchar eso realmente me sorprendió, mucho más que con Jon, y pensé: "¿Cuándo en la vida le iba a ganar?", Comencé a aplaudir y a gritar pero al ver el gesto que me lanzaba Robb, paré de inmediato. –En primer lugar, Aerys Targaryen…- Finalmente Robb, aplaudió, de mala gana pero aplaudió.

-Nos aplastaron totalmente aquí- dije viendo él podio.

-Y no debíamos preocuparnos…- Dijo Robb suspirando.

Natación fue la siguiente, en la cual todo el mundo apostaba que estaría en primer lugar.

-En tercer lugar… Brienne D´ Tarth –De inmediato, corrí a abrazarla y con todos los chicos del grupo (Jaime, Bronn, Oberyn, Renly, Loras, Tormund, el cual se veía sumamente emocionado,), comenzamos a aplaudir y gritar. –En segundo lugar, Jaime Lannister- En cual también nos sorprendió a todos.

-Ven, Si de casualidad se inunda la facultad, nuestro grupo será el único que sobreviva- Dije bromeando con los chicos. Los cuales soltaron una carcajada.

-Y en primer lugar, teniendo el record de la prueba más rápida de toda la competencia…- Al escuchar esto, sabía que no podía ser yo, nunca en la vida podía haber hecho esto, supongo que fue alguien que llegó después de mí, no lo sé, tal vez Bronn, bueno, seamos realistas, Bronn no podía ser-…Lyanna Stark…- Dijo el presentador, dejándome totalmente impactada y boquiabierta. Subí al escenario, una vez más me entregaron mi medalla y subí al podio desde donde logré ver a todos, pero mi mirada se enfocó en una única persona, Rhaegar, el cual aplaudía con una gran sonrisa viéndome fijamente.

Finalmente llegó la premiación definitiva de la competencia, donde vaya que todos nos llevamos una sorpresa con el tercer lugar.

-En esta ocasión, mencionaremos a los primeros 5, En quinto lugar, La hermandad sin estandartes…- Unos chicos de ingeniería Bélica – En cuarto lugar, Guarda Juramentos- Que eran Brienne, Jaime y Podrick – En tercer lugar, Bronn´s Team – Esto sí que era una gran sorpresa para todos, inclusive para ellos, Bronn ya estaba tirado en el suelo esperando irse a su casa o morir lo que sucediera primero, paró de inmediato y comenzó a gritar:

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Ganamos? , ¿O por lo menos le ganamos a Lyanna?-

-Lo siento hermano- Dijo Oberyn –Pero no querías nadar más rápido-

-No era que no quisiera, pero mis piernas ya no servían- Dijo cojeando al escenario.

-En segundo lugar…- Yo sabía quiénes podrían ser, obviamente porque nos estuvieron pisando los talones toda la competencia y como ya estaba lejos de mis hermanos, me tomé la molestia de buscar a Rhaegar entre el público, desde mi lugar y al encontrarlo y logar que me viera levanté mis pulgares y sonreí. -…Los Targaryen…- Creo que no soy la única que le ha agarrado cariño, ya que los chicos comenzaron a hacer alborotó junto conmigo –Y en primer lugar… Stark…- Fui al escenario junto con mis hermanos, mientras que a nuestro alrededor todo era una completa fiesta.

Al llegar al escenario, comencé a abrazar a todos mis amigos que ya estaban arriba, conformé los iba viendo, hasta que llegué a la posición de Rhaegar, él cual no se conformó con un simple abrazo, si no que me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, gracias a los dioses, mis hermanos estaban muy distraídos con nuestra victoria.

Una chica muy hermosa, pasó entregando botellas de Champagne a cada uno de los equipos para agitar y lanzarla al público, mis hermanos me la dieron a mí, y muy difícilmente logré abrirla, al mirar a mi alrededor, noté que Bronn y compañía no la lanzaban, si no que se la pasaban de uno a otro dando un trago profundo, mientras que a lo lejos podía escuchar a Benjen gritando:

-NO LA DESPERDICIEN, DENMELA A MI, YO LE DARÉ UN BUEN HOGAR-

Y apestando a alcohol dimos por terminado nuestra victoria de muchas. Esperé unos minutos sobre el escenario hablando con un viejo amigo que era el encargado del sonido mientras todo el mundo bajaba. Me disponía a bajar cuando escuche un grito en coro:

-¡LYANNA!- Gritaban Bronn, Oberyn, Renly, Jaime y Tormund justo debajo del escenario, Sorprendida, giré para verlos.

-¿QUÉ?- grité siguiendo su corriente.

-Lánzate, aquí te atrapamos- Dijo Bronn.

-¿Estás Loco?- Pregunté riendo –Ustedes no podrán atraparme, además, son un número impar, ¿cómo diablos planean hacer eso?-

-¿Quieres un numero par?- Preguntó Oberyn –No se diga más, ¿Hey, Targaryen!- Gritó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Rhaegar acercándose a ellos.

-Ayúdanos con eso, Lyanna se va a lanzar, pero no nos cree capaza de atraparla porque somos 5- Dijo Jaime.

-¿Por qué no?, No eres pesada- Dijo Rhaegar riendo.

-Sí, pero no confió en que todos me atraparan…- Dije bromistamente - ¿Cómo te explico esto Bronn?-

-¿Entonces yo soy el problema?- Preguntó Bronn ofendido. –Dime cuantas veces te he decepcionado-

-¿Esta semana?, ¿O prefieres las del año, tenemos tiempo?- Dije sarcásticamente, haciendo que todos rieran.

-Solo déjate caer- Dijo Renly –Tal vez no confíes en él… pero no tienes que preocuparte-

-Nunca te dejaría caer- Dijo Rhaegar.

-¿Lo prometes?- Dije.

-Lo prometo- Dijo.

-Está bien, pero si alguno de ustedes me suelta, ese caballero y los 4 chicos a su alrededor los matarán lenta y dolorosamente- Dije apuntando a mi familia–Ahí voy chicos…- dije poniéndome de espaldas y dejándome caer.

Por un momento realmente pensé que mis hermanos tendrían que matar a alguien, pero entonces sentí como entre todos me abrazaban y recibían y aunque estaba segura que alguien me tocaba el trasero, reí a carcajadas, para después de una cuenta regresiva de tres, me lanzaran por los aire y me recibieran una y otra vez, haciéndome la persona más feliz del lugar.

Después de la competencia, regresamos a casa, mis hermanos y yo estábamos tan agotados que tuvieron que ayudarnos a bajar del auto, entre padre, Benjen y Theon, para dejarnos en nuestras habitaciones dormir hasta el día siguiente. Madre nos preparó en cada habitación, comida por si en algún momento tenías hambre, no ir hasta la cocina al igual con las bebidas. Estando recostada en mi cama, me puse a pensar lo afortunada que era, había logrado ganar la competencia, estaba rodeada de mi familia que me ama, de mis amigos que me aprecian en gran cantidad y además finalmente había obtenido lo que mi corazón deseaba, ese increíble momento de felicidad con Rhaegar, aunque esa felicidad fue solo por un momento…

 **Nota:** Hola otra vez, Bien finalmente tuvimos la tan sonada competencia, No sé si lo han notado, pero los últimos capítulos han llevado, el mismo "titulo", les explico, es porque son parte de un mismo lazo, por así decirlo, que engloba la competencia, Pero eso no importa, ¡Vaya vaya! Finalmente se nos hizo ese lindo momento entre nuestros dos protagonistas, ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora, sí se están preguntando qué pasará, únicamente les diré que le tengo una pequeña sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo, (¡Por los dioses Lilo¡ ¿Qué será?), en fin recuerden darle mucho amor a la historia. Aquí fuera. Un beso.

-Lilo Ny.


	9. Capítulo 9)

Capítulo 9) El día que la zapatilla perdió a Cenicienta.

 **Advertencia:** Capítulo no apto para Cardiacos, Diabéticos y…niños. Dejen su mente volar…

Cuando finalmente regresé a la vida, a la mañana siguiente de la competencia (Y por mañana me refiero a medio día), me levanté de la cama y al escuchar voces, me dirigí a la cocina que era de donde provenían. Una vez que llegué, pude ver que esas voces eran de mis padres, Theon y Jon.

-Buen "Día" Campeona- Dijo padre mientras me acercaba a besar su mejilla.

-Buen día- Dije tomando asiento - ¿Y Robb?- Pregunté al no verlo.

-Seguía durmiendo hace unos momento que fui a su habitación- Dijo Jon.

-Que descanse, ya que no lo haremos hoy- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Estas lista para bailar toda la noche?- Preguntó Jon sonriendo de igual manera.

El motivo por el cual no descansaremos hoy por la noche es que, para los participantes de la competencia y otros estudiantes de la facultad, se organiza un pequeño baile de gala y no soy a la única de los Stark que le gusta bailar, a mis hermanos también les encanta. Desde el inició de la competencia, la gala a marcado no solo el final de la competencia, si no que también marca el inició de las vacaciones de primavera.

Después de unos minutos más comiendo todo lo que madre me ponía en el plato, Robb se dignó a aparecer, sujetando su pierna y cojeando un poco.

-¡Dioses!, ¿Cariño te encuentras bien?- Preguntó madre al verlo.

-Sí, es solo que…- Respondió Robb.

-¿Solo que?- Pregunté -¿Ahora quien será mi pareja de baile?- Dije poniéndome de pie.

-Lo siento Lyanna, No creo poder ir a la gala- Dijo Robb.

-¿QUÉ?- gritamos, Jon, Theon y yo.

-Hermano no puedes no ir- Dijo Theon –Piensa en todas esa chicas sin pareja que irán, ¿Y quién no va querer bailar con el campeón, o su hermano?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Vamos Robb, no puedes dejarnos solos- Dije tristemente.

-¿Cómo diablos crees que me perdería la gala?- Dijo Robb saltando de un momento a otro –Además ¿Con quién vas a bailar si no es conmigo?- Dijo tomándome por la cintura.

-¿Hasta que encuentres a una chica linda?- Dije riendo.

-Hasta que encuentre a una chica linda, es correcto- Dijo Robb soltándome.

Después de nuestra comida a medio día, jugué con mis hermanos videojuegos por unas horas, hasta que madre nos recordó que se hacía tarde y llegaríamos impuntuales a la gala y una vez más la pelea por la ducha comenzó.

Entre empujones, y uno que otro golpe, mis hermanos se abrieron paso a la ducha, siendo Jon el campeón de la pelea y entrando en primer lugar, o eso era lo que creíamos, hasta que haciendo un golpe de estado, Robb y Theon lo sacaron en ropa interior. Mientras tanto yo tomé una relajante ducha en la habitación de mis padres, lejos de todos los conflictos. Mientras lavaba mi cabello y cantaba al ritmo de una canción de los noventa (Wannabe), recordé el momento en que me besé con Rhaegar, por un momento sonreí, pero después recordé lo que había dicho, "Luces muy bien" y entre risas pensé, "¿Cómo diablos debí lucir en ese momento, después de transpirar como obeso mórbido?" y el cómo me dejó ahí completamente confundida, y entonces mi mente tuvo una muy estúpida idea, pero parecía verdad, "¿Y si solo me estaba usando para sacar provecho?"

Analizando las situaciones, todo tenía sentido, veamos, me dice lo bien que me veo, cuando estamos seguros que no lo hago. Después, de no ser por el día pasado, nunca nos habíamos besado, y era como si algo dentro de él no quisiera hacerlo, y no me mal entiendan, fue increíble el beso, pero las otras veces, en los jardines acuáticos, en la biblioteca, en todos lados, era como si no lo quisiera realmente. Y Por si fuera poco, salir corriendo para dejarme confundida, cuando estamos en una competencia, ¿Habrá sido para así poder ganarnos?, ¡Oh dioses!

No podía garantizar que esto era verdad y aunque mi parte racial me decía lo anterior, mi parte sentimental, me decía que estaba loca y que esto no podía ser verdad, éramos muy felices cuando estábamos juntos, aparte de todo, podías sentir la tensión entre ambos, Brienne me lo dijo más de una vez y visto por otro lado, el beso, ese maravilloso momento y él lo había dicho que deseaba desde hace tiempo.

Como pude ignoré esos pensamientos de mi mente, no quería enfocarme en esto esta noche, solo quería divertirme y aunque fue difícil, al terminar mi ducha lo había olvidado. En mi habitación me esperaba mi lindo vestido rojo, largo, con una abertura en la pierna derecha que hace que luzcas fabulosa, y lo más cómodo, tiene un par de bolsillos a los costados para guardar cosa pequeñas. Oscureció cuando comencé a arreglarme, así que debía darme prisa, Mi maquillaje fue algo sencillo al igual que mi peinado, el cual contaba de mi cabello suelto hacia un lado, dejando que mis rizos cayeran sobre mi espalda y hombro.

-Deprisa Lyanna es tarde- Gritó Robb desde la puerta de entrada -¡Vaya!- Dijo al verme.

-¿Que tal luzco?- Pregunté frente a mis hermanos.

-Ahora si pareces una dama- Dijo Theon riendo junto con Jon.

-Cierra la boca- Dije –Iba a darles un cumplido, pero Theon lo arruino, así que vámonos-

Siendo sincera mis hermanos lucían extremadamente atractivos en sus trajes, supongo que no tendrán problemas con encontrar chicas lindas en el baile. Hablando de chicas lindas, llego a mi mente, por qué no llevaban a sus propias novias, así que de camino al baile pregunté

-Chicos, ¿Por qué no invitaron a sus novias?- Pregunté.

-Hmm- Dijeron todos.

-Vamos chicos, lo entiendo de mí que estoy más sola que la vieja Valyria ¿pero ustedes?, ¿Qué sucedió con Ygritte, Jon?- Pregunté.

-Digamos que Ygritte no merece ir- Dijo Jon seriamente – Está enojada por una estupidez-

-Bien… creo- Dije -¿Qué hay de Ross?- Pregunté a Theon.

-Hay muchas mujeres solas en el baile, no puedo defraudarlas- Dijo Theon.

-Eres un estúpido- Dije –Y Robb, sinceramente me alegro que no venga Talissa, lo siento-

-Yo igual- Dijo Jon.

-Entendido, no les agrada Talissa- Dijo Robb –Para su suerte, también está molesta-

-Pero ya te lo dije hermano, ¿Quién no va querer bailar con el campeón?- Dijo Theon golpeando su hombro.

-Yo quisiera bailar contigo, si es que no fueras mi hermano- Dije riendo.

-Gracias… creo- Dijo Robb- Bien hermanos, ¿todos piensan beber esta noche?-

-Si- Respondieron Jon y Theon.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté distraída.

-Lo siento Lyanna, serás el conductor designado- Dijo Robb.

-No hay problema, yo vengo a bailar hasta el alba- Respondí moviéndome de forma extraña, simulando que bailaba.

Una vez que llegamos, Robb me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar, dejamos él auto en el estacionamiento y caminábamos todos juntos, yo del brazo de Robb. Una vez dentro comencé a ver amigos y conocidos por todos lados, dejando a mis hermanos ir a nuestra mesa. Cuando finalmente terminé de dar él tour de conocidos, fui con mis hermanos. Estuvimos unos minutos en nuestra mesa, junto con Brienne, criticando todos los vestuarios que veíamos, porque finalmente, mujeres.

Entonces el maestro de ceremonias tomo la palabra.

-Antes de comenzar con nuestro exquisito banquete, ¿Alguno de los campeones quiere decir unas palabras?- Dijo viendo a nuestra mesa.

-Sí, Lyanna quiere hablar- Dijo Theon.

Entonces por obra de magia, mis amigos (Bronn, Oberyn, Jaime, Loras, Renly y Tormund) Comenzaron a corear mi nombre.

-¡LYANNA!- Decían en tono.

Para cuando me di cuenta todo el lugar decía mi nombre sin dejarme escapatoria del micrófono, así pues me levante y fui hacia allá.

-Buenas noches a todos- Dije sonriendo al frente de todos –Primero que nada, soy pésima hablando en público, y segundo… creo que no hay segundo punto, ¿Ven? Se los dije- Dije haciendo reír a muchos –Bueno creo que esta competencia fue, muy buena, tuvimos un buen nivel de competidores y el toque que le dio la prueba de obstáculos, fue la cereza del pastel.-

-LO DICES TÚ PORQUE GANASTE- Gritó Bronn a lo lejos.

-Si Bronn, ya sé que yo no perdí un pulmón en la competencia, como tu comprenderás- Dije haciendo que más de uno soltara una carcajada –Pero eso no importa, no importa quien gane o no, lo que importa es que lo hicimos y los que no, muy mal chicos deberían hacerlo y por todos los que lo hicimos, propongo un Brindis-

-YA VAS A EMPEZAR DE BORRACHA- Gritó Bronn.

-¿Alguien puede meterle una servilleta en la boca a Bronn?- Dije sarcásticamente, mientras me acercaban un vaso para el Brindis –Bien Brindemos, por todo lo que es, lo que pudo ser y lo que puede pasar- Dije sonriendo – ¡Salud!

Y lo que puede pasar…

Todos aplaudieron el brindis.

-Bien ahora a bailar hasta el alba- Dije por el micrófono haciendo que todo el mundo se pusiera de pie.

-¡NO! esperen- Dijo el maestro de ceremonias- Primero el banquete.- Dijo haciéndonos regresar a nuestros lugares.

Una vez que finalizo el exquisito banquete finalmente llegó el momento de ir a la pista, siendo Robb mi primera pareja de baile, mientras que Jon y Theon buscaban, cual carroñeros, una chica con quien bailar. El primero con suerte fue Jon, pero al poco rato Theon de igual manera lo siguió. Por desgracia para mí, Robb vio una chica muy linda sola, por lo cual le pidió a Jon que bailara conmigo y cuando este encontró una chica linda, le pidió a Theon que lo supiera. Así me la pasé por lo menos una hora dando vueltas entre mis hermanos. Bailaba otra vez con Robb cuando se acercó a nosotros Bronn y tocando el hombro de mi hermano dijo:

-Vamos Cariño, demos tener por lo menos un baile juntos- Dijo sonriendo.

-Está Bien Bronn- Dije tomando su mano – Ve a bailar con esa chica de Mecatronica Robb, era muy linda- Dije mientras se dirigía hacia allá.

Me encantaría decir que bailar con Bronn es una joyita, pero más que nada me la pasé riendo los pocos bailes que tuvimos juntos, ya que a los poco minutos se nos unieron Oberyn, Renly, Tormund y Brienne, comenzamos a bailar en grupo, sobre todo y Bronn con un vaso en la mano. Entre risas y carcajadas estuve con mis amigos más de una hora, viendo cada peripecia que se les ocurría como paso de baile y he de admitir que yo también participe en esas, como cuando decidí entrelazar mi pierna con la de Bronn y comenzar a dar vueltas en círculos, pero brincando en un pie. Después de unos minutos Renly se me acerco y dijo:

-Vamos Lyanna, demostrémosle a Bronn que nosotros bailamos mejor que él- Dijo tomándome de la mano.

Supongo que fue por algún tipo de discusión de ambos, ya que Bronn adora hacer enfadar a Renly con este tipo de cosas y Renly por no quedarse atrás lo hace. Para mi suerte, Bailar con Renly es una de las mejores cosas del mundo, es una excelente pareja de baile y fue aquí donde saque a relucir mis mejores pasos de baile al igual que él. Terminábamos nuestro tercer o cuarto baile juntos cuando de repente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y al girarme observe a Rhaegar sonriendo.

-¿Me permites la pieza con Lyanna?- Dijo Viendo a Renly.

-Claro si ella quiere- Respondió Renly.

-Si- Dije de inmediato sonriendo de igual manera.

Entonces mi mano pasó de Renly a Rhaegar otro excelente compañero de baile y no es por ser mala, pero por mucho, la mejor pareja de baile que he tenido. Compartimos uno bailes juntos, todos más increíbles que el anterior, hasta que en un momento comenzó esa canción de los Jardines acuáticos, esa con la cual nuestras manos se entrelazaron y una vez más lo hicieron. Nos mecíamos de un lado a otro mientras yo cantaba en voz baja cerca de su oído, cuando dijo:

-¿Te mencione lo hermosa que luces hoy?-

Al escuchar esto fue como si algo dentro de mí se activara, como si hubiera un botón de pensamientos el cual me llevo a mi ducha por la tarde y ese pensamiento de " ¿Y si solo me está usando?". Entonces de golpe me detuve, haciendo que él retrocediera para verme bien.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó él.

-No…- Dije haciendo una mueca de incomodidad -¿Crees que podamos ir a hablar afuera?- Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Vamos- Dijo mientras me seguía.

Mientras caminábamos afuera, yo pensaba en lo que diría, pensaba en decirle toda la verdad, ¿Me arriesgaría?, ¿Qué pasaría si no era lo que él quería, una vez más mi corazón se rompería?, no tenía opción si realmente quería conocer lo que realmente pasaba por su mente. Cuando llegamos al exterior, había un lindo jardín el cual rodeaba una gran fuente iluminada.

-¿De que querías hablar?- Preguntó él seriamente.

-De nosotros- Dije después de dar un suspiro –No quiero seguir como hasta ahora, te diré la verdad- Dije con mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad –Créeme no es fácil, pero aquí voy…Estoy preocupada, porque de no ser por aquel momento en el muelle, las cosas no son como lo esperaba un momento tras otro, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que esto podría ser un simple juego para ti- Dije conteniendo las lágrimas- Simplemente no quiero ilusionarme y que de un momento a otro me quede con el corazón roto en mil pedazos y prefiero que sea ahora que aún hay vuelta atrás, pero he de ser honesta, será muy difícil, has llegado hasta un punto en donde mis días no están completos si no hablo contigo, porque todos esos momentos en donde estamos juntos, son maravillosos y cada que las cosas salen "mal" me siento nefasta, y tal vez hay algo mal en mí, Porque desde el primer momento en que te vi, no pude dejar de pensar en ti- Dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos –Creo…que te amo…- dije con una lagrima cayendo por mi rostro.

No sabía si habían sido las palabras indicadas, no sabía si era el momento indicado, pero debía hacerlo, él debía saber la verdad, y aunque me asustaba conocer su respuesta, era lo único que quería saber en ese momento.

-Lyanna…- Dijo él tomando mis manos – Nunca me atrevería a hacerte eso, ¡Nunca!, eres tan importante para mí como ningún otra cosa-

-¿Entonces porque esperar tanto tiempo?, tú mismo lo dijiste, "He deseado hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo"-

-Es complicado-

-Dímelo, trataré de entenderlo…-

-Tenía miedo…- Dijo él bajando la mirada – Miedo de defraudarte, no quería obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, eres tan importante para mí, que él simple hecho de decepcionarte, de que pienses mal de mí, me aterra- Dijo levantando la mirada – Porque de ser honesto, solamente quiero que estés a mi lado siempre- Dijo viéndome fijamente – El simple hecho de pensar que estas con alguien más, me hace retorcer, es por eso que fui cuando estabas con Renly esta noche, y verte con los demás cuando deseaba ser yo el que estuviera a tu lado… porque de ser por mí, te llevaría lejos de aquí- Dijo cubriendo su rostro con una mano. –Lo siento yo solo…- Decía él cuando:

-Vámonos- Dije viéndolo fijamente.

Entonces, se acercó a mí y nos besamos, para después comenzar a caminar con gran apremio. No nos importaba nada de que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, no nos importaba quien nos viera, o lo que dijera la gente, solo existíamos él y yo en este momento. De su mano salí del gran salón, pasamos por la recepción, para llegar al estacionamiento, donde de paso observé a Bronn y Jaime recargados en un auto tomando una copa.

-Espera- Dije a Rhaegar, mientras yo caminaba hacia los chicos.

-Necesito su ayuda- Dije frente a Bronn y Jaime.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Dijo Jaime de golpe.

-Si alguien pregunta, no importa quien, ustedes no me vieron con Rhaegar, inventen cualquier cosa, excepto que me fui con él-

-De acuerdo- Respondió Jaime.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- Preguntó Bronn, el cual extrañamente se veía preocupado por mí.

-Lo estoy- Dije después de echar una mirada hacia Rhaegar.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Bronn sonriendo.

-Te perdonaré la apuesta por esto- Dije alejándome.

Una vez que regrese con Rhaegar fuimos directamente a ese auto negro lujoso de la otra vez y una vez dentro pregunté:

-¿A dónde vamos?- Dije viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes un sueño que cumplir- Dijo él regresando la sonrisa.

Entendía a lo que se refería, pero no por eso deje de sentir nervios. Condujimos por un par de minutos, hasta llegar a una linda casa en The vale, así es, su casa. Una vez que llegamos me di cuenta que era mucho más linda por dentro que por fuera, además observé un par de fotografías familiares en una mesita cerca de la escalera y parecía que únicamente estábamos los dos. Entonces me tomó de la mano y subimos las escaleras y al llegar a la primera puerta nos detuvimos.

-Cierra los ojos- Dijo él sonriendo.

Obedeciendo su orden, cerré los ojos y escuche como se abría la puerta frente a nosotros, para que después me tomara de las manos y me guiara en el camino.

-No hagas trampa- Dijo él llevándome –Está bien, ábrelos- Dijo una vez que nos detuvimos.

Era increíble, se veía cada punto de la ciudad, como lo había dicho aquella vez con mis hermanos, pero era mil veces mejor, cada luz brillaba intensamente y las cercanas al océano se reflejaban, y esto es lo que nos referíamos con lo cumplir el sueño.

-Es hermoso- Dije asombrada.

-La mejor vista de la ciudad- Dijo él – Pero mucho mejor sobre lo que tengo mi mirada- Dijo viéndome –Lyanna…Nunca he sido una persona muy amigable, ni confiada con las personas, pero cuando estoy contigo, todo eso se aleja…-

-Mi vida no era mala…- Dije pasando una mano sobre su cabello –Pero sin duda, mejoró en cuanto te vi- Dije para después fusionarnos en un beso.

De un momento a otro nos encontrábamos besándonos sobre su cama, cuando de un momento a otro, él retrocedió, me vio fijamente y preguntó:

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?-

-¿Es una pregunta retórica?- Pregunto con un tono pícaro, pero a la vez bromista –Tu ya sabes la respuesta…-

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, mi vestido ya no fue necesario, al igual que su ropa, las prendas volaban, las sensaciones afloraban, como si nuestras pieles se reconocieran donde dejaban a la luz a dos personas que el universo había conspirado para no estar juntos, pero sin embargo, ese era nuestro momento, un momento en el que aparecieron sentimientos inimaginables, un momento en el que dos almas se encuentran siendo una misma, un momento en donde solo somos nosotros mismos, donde simplemente quisieras parar el tiempo y que todo fuera eterno…

-Fue…- Dije con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Rhaegar pasaba una mano sobre mi cabello.

-Fue…- Dijo él con la misma sonrisa.

Ambos reímos y por lo menos la mía fue de nervios.

-Lyanna, no me tomes a mal lo que voy a decir- Dijo tranquilamente –Sé que no es tu primera vez, ¿estoy en lo correcto?- Dijo.

-No- Respondí tranquilamente apoyada en su pecho.

\- ¡¿Qué?¡- Preguntó alarmado –Lo siento mucho…- Decía arrepentido, mientras yo reía al ver su reacción.

-Tranquilo, no me refería a eso- Dije riendo – Estabas en lo correcto y…-

-¿Y?- Preguntó él.

-Bueno no tengo que preguntar…- Dije sonriendo –Yo sé que no es tu primera vez-

-¿Por qué lo dices tan segura?- Preguntó excéntrico.

-Pues digamos que… llevabas bien la situación, I Like It…- Dije sonriendo, haciéndolo reír.

-Nunca me cansaré de tu forma de decir las cosas- Dijo Riendo. – No sé si quiero saber eso, pero… ¿Qué número soy?-

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Dije riendo - -¿Quieres saber si soy una…?-

-No, para nada, simplemente me llegó la curiosidad, ya sabes esa vez de la prueba con Bronn…- Dijo él –Está bien, olvídalo…-

-…- Hice una mueca, respiré hondo -…Tres…- Dije cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos ocultándome de él.

-¿Tres?- Preguntó él asombrado.

-No me juzgues- Dije golpeado su brazo, pero aun oculta.

-No, pero realmente creí que serían más-

-¿Por qué?, no voy ofreciéndolo a todo el mundo- Dije

-No, no es por eso, pero eres muy hermosa…- Dijo besando mi cabeza. –Malditas preguntas en mi cabeza…- Dijo disimulando molestia.

-Está bien, pregunta- Dije de mala gana.

-¿Y quién fue el afortunado número uno?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No diría que fue afortunado- Dije saliendo de mi escondite. -¿Pero, realmente quieres saber quién es?- Pregunté.

-No lo sé, pero diré que sí- Dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro –Espera, ¿Lo conozco?-

-Si- respondí seriamente.

-¿Es Bronn?- Preguntó asombrado.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que tuve algo con Bronn?- Pregunté riendo.

-Bueno, digamos que son muy unidos-

-Sí, pero es mi mejor amigo, y después de escuchar todas sus aventuras, ¡JAMÁS!- Dije con cara de repulsión.

-Está bien- Dijo Riendo por mi gesto –Entonces, si lo conozco, debe ser de la facultad…-

-Es correcto- Respondí -¿Quieres que te diga?-

-¿Es Renly?-

-No, jamás, Renly es… Renly… Nunca le haría eso a Brienne-

-Entonces… Jaime-

-Error-

-Está bien, dime…-

-Prométeme que no lo mataras, o algo parecido- Dije seriamente viéndolo.

-Lo prometo- Dijo levantando su mano en señal.

-Oberyn- Dije después de un profundo suspiro.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste con Oberyn?- Preguntó asombrado.

-Un viaje de visita a una fábrica fuera de la ciudad, alcohol y éramos muy unidos en ese momento…- Dije sonrojándome de vergüenza –Pero fue…Horrible, imagina...-

-No, por favor para- Dijo él de golpe –Me quedó con lo que sé-

-Lo siento, pero sabes que si me das un tema de conversación, hablo de todo.- Dije inocentemente.

-Lo sé, pero no de eso, por favor- Dijo. –Pero…-

-¡Ay Rhaegar preguntitas!- Dije sarcásticamente –Pregunta ya- Dije girando lo ojos.

-¿Y él segundo?-

-¿Es una broma?- Dije riendo. –Ya acabemos con esto… Gendy Baratheon-

-¿Es algo relacionado con Renly?-

-Su hermano mayor- Respondí tranquila –Pero no hablemos de él, las cosas terminaron muy mal- Dije tristemente, mientras Rhaegar me miraba fijamente -¿Quieres saber, no es así?-

-Solo si quieres contarme, esta vez no te haré esto- Dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Simplemente, él y yo salíamos, pero de un momento a otro, él se fue, dejándome sola y con el corazón hecho pedazos…- Dije tristemente.

-Yo nunca te haré eso, te lo prometo- Dijo apartando un mecho de cabello de mi rostro –Y te prometo que no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras y si en algún momento quieres irte… No te detendré- Dijo para después besar mi mano. –Es difícil pensar que será eterno- Dijo Tristemente.

-¿Porque lo dices?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Ya te lo dije, siempre he sido muy solitario, las personas no suelen quedarse cerca-

-Rhaegar…- Dije –No pienses en eso, Yo estoy aquí, y aquí estaré- Dije sonriendo –Por lo menos por esta noche…- Dije pasando mi mano por su cabello.

Continuamos recostados, hablando de temas de conversación sin sentido, pero todos ellos nos llevaban a risas o carcajadas suprimidas por alguna almohada, sobre todo las mías. Hasta que él sol comenzó a salir, Me levanté envuelta en una cobija y fui hacia la ventana para observar el amanecer.

-Se ve tan lindo- Dije en la ventana.

-No tanto como lo que yo estoy viendo- Dijo Rhaegar con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Me preguntó qué hora es- Dije regresando a la cama.

-6:27- Respondió viendo su teléfono – ¿Mis hermanos habrán regresado casa ya?-

-¡Mis hermanos!- Dije asustada.

Demonios, sabía que me estarían buscando, con la excepción de que estuvieran muy ebrios, pero aun así lo harían. En ningún momento me pasaron por la mente, ustedes comprenderán.

Rápidamente, busque mi vestido en el suelo, al encontrarlo me lance sobre él y comencé a buscar el los pequeños bolsos laterales mi teléfono, pero que sorpresa me lleve cuando no encontré mis teléfono pero si las llaves del auto.

-¡Demonios!- Dije con la llaves en la mano –Te mataré Robb Stark, ¿En qué maldito momento las colocaste ahí?- Dije molesta. – ¿Y mi teléfono?- Dije entrando en pánico buscando entre toda la ropa, cobijas y todo lo que se me cruzaba.

-Tranquila debe estar en el auto- Dijo Rhaegar vistiéndose.

-Vamos- Dije corriendo hacia la puerta, pero me detuve al reaccionar que aún estaba en la cobija. -¿Podrías prestarme algo de ropa?-

Una vez que me coloqué un pantalón y una chamarra (Las cuales eran gigantescas) fuimos rápidamente al auto, donde (Benditos sean los 7) estaba mi teléfono. Pero el terror llego al revisarlo y darme cuenta que tenía, más de 70 mensajes, más de 50 llamadas perdidas provenientes de Robb, Jon, Theon, Madre, Padre, Brienne y Hasta Benjen.

-Me van a matar- Dije viendo los mensajes rápidamente –Y a ti de paso- Dije viendo a Rhaegar.

-Tranquila, algo se nos ocurrirá-

-Piensa Lyanna, Piensa- Me dije a mi misma.

Al ver los mensajes vi uno de Jon, el cual decía:

" _No me importa donde estés, o con quien, solo dime que estas bien"_

Rápidamente le contesté con un: " _Estoy Bien"_

-Maldita sea, ¿Qué hago?- Dije viendo a Rhaegar preocupada.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-No puedo llegar a casa así nada más y mucho menos contigo…- Dije –A donde…Lo tengo- Dije tomando mi teléfono haciendo una llamada.

-¿A Quién llamas?- Preguntó Rhaegar nervioso.

-Tranquilo, no vamos a morir hoy si esto sale bien-

 _-Benjen-_ Dije al contestar.

- _Lyanna, ¿Estas bien?, Tu padre me llamó muy preocupado anoche, no te encontraban por ninguna parte, ¿Dónde estás?-_

 _-Estoy bien, voy camino a tu casa, ¿Esta bien?-_

 _-Claro, ven-_

 _-Gracias, Por cierto, no le digas nada a mis padres o hermanos hasta que llegue, por favor-_

 _-De acuerdo, date prisa-_ Dijo de mala gana colgando.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó Rhaegar de inmediato.

-Dos calles arriba- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó Preocupado.

-No hay persona en la que podamos confiar más que en Benjen- Dije sonriendo.

-Está bien-

Entramos rápidamente por mis pertenecías y salimos con dirección a casa de Benjen, el cual ya estaba fuera esperándome a que llegara. Una vez que se detuvo el auto, se acercó abrió la puerta, (Logró ver como lo besaba) me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar y sin quitarle la mirada a Rhaegar, ni mencionar palabra alguna, le dio las gracias, al parecer es cosa de hombre eso de hablar y entenderse.

Una vez que entre a la casa de Benjen, temía que comenzaría el cuestionario, pero Benjen únicamente preguntó:

-¿Quieres café?-

-Sí, por favor-

Y una vez que tuvimos café en las manos, ahora si comenzó el cuestionario.

-Y bien Lyanna…- Dijo Benjen.

-¿Y bien?-

-Sí, ¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Quieres saber si me acosté con él?- Dije dando un trago a mi café.

-No, eso ya lo sé- Dijo Benjen ofendido –Quiero saber la situación, y el por qué-

Confió en Benjen más que en mi propio diario, así que le conté todo con lujo de detalle, desde el primer instante, hasta que me baje del auto.

-Me alegra saber que te fue bien y que fue un caballero- Dijo cuando terminé de contar.

-Lo sé, vamos, ¿Quién diablos te pregunta? "¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?", ¿Tú lo has hecho?-

-He de ser honesto, no, pero lo comenzaré a hacer, al parecer da resultados-

Al decir esto Benjen me hizo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras bajaba mi mirada y sujetaba mi café.

-¿Lo amas, no es así?- Preguntó seriamente.

Asentí con la cabeza y una tenue sonrisa.

-Entonces está bien para mí, planeemos una buena cuartada para encubrirlos a ti a tu enamorado…-

-Rhaegar- Dije sonriendo

-Para ti y Rhaegar…- Dijo Sonriendo Benjen de igual manera. -¿Alguien te vio irte de la gala?-

-Hasta donde yo sé, únicamente Jaime y Bronn-

-Bien, ¿y que más hicieron tus amigos?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sí, adonde fueron después de la gala-

Y con un mensaje descubrí que se habían ido a beber a casa de Oberyn.

-Bien, ya la tengo- Dijo Benjen – Diremos que tus amigos querían ir por… Chicas de la noche y tu obviamente no iras a esos lugares, eso le encantara a tu padre, y que al reusarte, te dejaron aquí, muy tarde, pero tiraste tu teléfono en el auto de uno de ellos y que hasta hace poco tiempo te lo regresaron, es más, diremos que te lo enviaron en taxi, porque tenía una resaca de mil diablos, lo cual es probable que sea real, ¿te gusta?-

-Me encanta- Dije sonriendo –Eres el mejor Benjen-

-Lo sé, ahora, ¿has hablado con algún de tus hermanos?-

-Solo le dije a Jon que estaba bien-

-Perfecto, tenemos cuartada, dame esos cinco- Dijo levantando la mano –Ahora ve a la ducha, tus hermanos vendrán como sabuesos y sabrán que estuviste con…Rhaegar… en cuanto crucen esa puerta además meteremos tu vestido a la lavadora y diremos que te tiraron tequila y apestaba o mejor que alguien te vomito encima- Dijo Benjen emocionado.

-Tú eres el maestro de las cuartadas, ¿Cuantas veces engañaste a los abuelos?- Dije levantándome para ir a la ducha.

-Unas 20, Por cierto Lyanna- Dijo haciéndome parar en las escaleras – Te ayudaré esta vez, pero si vuelves a preocupar así a tu padre, yo mismo iré y le contaré toda la verdad, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo seriamente.

-Entendido- Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Una vez que me duche y me puse ropa limpia que tenía en casa de Benjen, bajé para llamar a mi familia. Decidimos llamar del teléfono de Benjen.

- _Benjen, ¿Sabes algo de Lyanna?-_ Dijo Padre respondiendo.

- _Soy yo padre-_ Dije tranquilamente.

- _Lyanna, Gracias a los dioses, ¿estás bien?-_

 _-Si padre, estoy bien…-_

 _-¡Lyanna!-_ Dijo Robb sonando muy molesto. – _¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estaba la señorita toda la noche?-_

 _-Robb, Tranquilo, estuve con Benjen toda la noche-_

 _-Ve con alguien más a que te crea esa mentira, además te llevaste las llaves del auto-_

 _-Si alguien me hubiera avisado que tenía las llaves del auto…-_ Dije molesta.

 _-Tranquilos chicos, Lyanna, vamos para casa de Benjen ahí nos contaras todo-_

 _-De acuerdo padre-_

Una vez que colgamos, Benjen se limitó a sonreír y decir:

-Que comience el show, ahora llama a Rhaegar y cuéntale el plan-

Lo cual hice de inmediato, pero en la comodidad de la habitación que tengo en casa de Benjen.

 _-Lyanna, ¿Estas bien?-_ Dijo Rhaegar al contestar.

- _Estoy bien y tranquilo, no moriremos hoy…-_

Estuve unos minutos contándole la trama, hasta que con un grito, Benjen me alerto que había llegado mi familia.

-LYANNA, ES MOMENTO DE SALIR A ESCENA- Gritó Benjen desde el piso de abajo.

- _Me tengo que ir, llego el momento de actuar-_ Dije a Rhaegar.

- _De acuerdo, mucha suerte –_ Dijo con una ligera risita – _Te amo-_

 _-Gracias… También te amo-_ Dije colgando la llamada.

Una vez que baje, baje con el papel que quede interpretaría con Benjen y al ver a mi padre, lo primero que hice fue correr a abrazarlo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- Dije en los brazos de mi padre.

-Tranquila princesa, lo importante es que estas bien- Dijo padre.

-Me hubiera gustado hablarles antes, pero Benjen me aconsejo que los dejara dormir, debían estar cansados y preocupados, además estaba con él, estaba segura.-

-A otro lobo con ese hueso- Dijo Robb entrando con lentes de sol –Nadie te creerá eso, dinos que fue lo que sucedió-

-Anoche, nos fuimos de la gala, para ir a beber a casa de Oberyn, pero de camino ellos decidieron ir por… Por… ya saben mujeres- Dije inocentemente –Yo no iría a un lugar como esos-

-Por supuesto que no, princesa- Dijo padre.

-Entonces les pedí que me trajeran a casa de Benjen y aunque de mala gana, lo hicieron –

-¿Y porque no nos avísate que te irías?- Dijo Theon Molesto.

-Los busqué por todas partes, pero no los encontré por ningún lado, la mesa estaba vacía, pero todo el mundo estaba tan ebrio como para decirles con alguien…-

-Lo sabemos- Dijo Madre –Llamamos a tus amigos y nadie pudo completar ni una frase-

-Y lo peor fue- Dije con mi voz entre cortada – Al estar tan ebrios, uno de ellos- Dije soltando una pequeña lagrima –Vomito sobre mí, arruinando mi vestido, así que cuando llegué a casa de Benjen, me sentí terrible, estaba sucia, mis "amigos" me odiaban por no ir con ellos y por desvirarlos y estaba preocupada por mis hermanos, yo únicamente quería irme a casa, pero Benjen me aconsejo pasar aquí la noche, Lo siento mucho- Dije llorando abiertamente.

Hasta yo estaba impresionada por mi actuación y por el rostro de Benjen, él también, la cuartada funciono tan bien, que incluso madre comenzó a llorar y padre nos abrazó a ambas y mis hermanos igualmente pescaron el anzuelo. Si la ingeniería no era rentable, la actuación era lo mío. Una parte de mí se sentía mal por engañar a la familia de esa forma, pero no me iba a arriesgar a arruinar todo lo que había sucedido.

Después de irnos de casa de Benjen, Jon se ofreció para ir por el auto junto conmigo, así que nos dejaron en el lugar de la gala y una vez que estuvimos solos en el auto me dijo:

-Bien, Padre y Madre cayeron en tu engaño, Robb y Theon igual, pero si crees que no te conozco, estás loca, y sé que si fueran a un club de Strippers serias la primera en lanzar un billete- Dijo Jon encendiendo él auto –Así que me dirás que fue lo que paso anoche y guardaré el secreto o les revelaré a la familia cualquier cosa que se me ocurra con tal de que te castiguen hasta la larga noche-

No podía hacer mucho con la amenaza de Jon, además, Jon era mi confidente, tarde o temprano le confesaría, pero me alegre al saber que estaba feliz por mí, pero molesto por no haberle dicho desde el principio

-Hasta te ayudaba con la cuartada de haberme dicho anoche- Dijo Jon de camino a casa. –Extrañamente, iba a inventa lo que me acabas de decir, para decirle a la familia…esto es incómodo.-

Al llegar a casa, todos fueron a dormir, ya que estaban agotados, gracias a mí, yo de igual manera estaba agotada, pero llamé a Rhaegar para informarle del éxito de la misión.

- _…Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo, que te creyeron?-_

 _-Sí, nadie sospecho de ti, excepto Jon, pero eso es otra historia -_

 _-Perfecto, ¿y ahora qué, apenas comienzan las vacaciones de primavera, haremos algo?-_

 _-Eso es un hecho iremos a la Bahía Blackwater-_

 _-¿Bahía Blackwater?-_

 _-Sí, es una tradición de las vacaciones de Primavera, Vamos desde el miércoles, hasta el sábado a una la playa de la Bahía Blackwater, nada más que fiesta y diversión-_

 _-La fiesta y la diversión la tengo en todos lados contigo-_ Dijo Riendo.

- _Entonces imagínalo por dos-_

Pasar la primera semana de las vacaciones de primavera en las playas de la Bahía Blackwater es una tradición desde que mi padre estudiaba en la facultad y como ya lo dije, solo es fiesta, diversión… y alcohol, y lo mejor, ahora iría con Rhaegar y para mi suerte, mis hermanos van a otra playa, cercana, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no enterarse de lo que hago…por 3 días.

 **Nota:** Por favor no me coman viva, espero que realmente les agradara la forma en como lleve todo en este capítulo, y si no es así, lo siento mucho, pero tranquilos tenemos mucho más fic para rato. Y prepárense, que nos sigue un capítulo muy muy largo, pero muy interesante. En otros asuntos, no saben cómo me inspiran sus review, de verdad, llego completamente agotada de la escuela, entro y veo esas fabulosas review y me sube el ánimo al 100%, los adoro. Sigan dándole todo su amor a este Fic, yo les envió un beso y nos vemos en la Bahía Blackwater.

-Lilo Ny.


	10. Capítulo 10) Bahía Blackwater

Capítulo 10) Bahía Blackwater.

"Bronn te ha agregado al grupo _Bahía Blackwater_ "

Esto fue con lo que me desperté el primer lunes de las vacaciones de primavera, al revisar a los integrantes del grupo, descubrí que estaban todas las personas que conocía de ingeniería mecánica, los chicos del grupo, los de primer año, los de ultimo e inclusive varios que habían egresado hace años. Al parecer Bronn traía algo entre manos.

Como ya dije, es una tradición de primavera ir a pasar unos días a la bahía Blackwater desde tiempos inmemorables de la facultad, Pero, ¿Cómo es todo eso?, bueno, para empezar, sobre la bahía Blackwater, existen tres hermosas playas, Mud Gate, Blackwater Rush y Winch Tower (la cual está frente Mud Gate, en una especie de media luna.) donde se dividen todas las carreras de la facultad (Mecánica, Química, Civil e industrial, van a Mud Gate. Minas, Eléctrica, Hidráulica y De transporte, Van a Blackwater Rush. Y Aeronáutica, Bélica, Sistemas y Mecatronica van a Winch Tower), pero es bien sabido que solo hay civilización en Mud Gate y por civilización me refiero a una pequeña posada, un supermercado, un hospital, una estación de policías y uno que otro bar y fondas, por lo cual la mayoría de nosotros solemos hacer campamento en la playa, a menos que fueras muy precavido y contrataras la posada, pero este no era el caso.

 _-Amigos, Como ya sabemos todos, la primavera ha llegado y con ella esa hermosa época del año en donde vamos a la Bahía Blackwater-_ Escribió Bronn en el grupo. – _Pero este año, quiero que Mecánica, sobresalga de todas las carreras, porque si algo sabemos hacer es fiesta y beber hasta que no se pueda más-_

Inspirador el mensaje de Bronn, pero conocía a mi amigo, y sabía que algo estaba sacando de ventaja con esto, pero no era la única que pensaba eso.

-¿ _Desde cuando Bronn se preocupa por que todo salga bien?-_ Preguntó Loras en el grupo.

-¡ _Vamos!, llevamos dos años y en ninguno de esos se recuerda a Mecánica-_ Dijo Bronn.

- _Que tú no lo recuerdes, no quiere decir que no nos recuerden-_ Respondió Oberyn.

- _Solo me quiero asegurar que todo salga bien, que nos demos a notar y que el alcohol no se terminé al segundo día-_ Dijo Bronn.- _Así que ¿Quién va y con quién?-_

De inmediato muchos de los miembros del grupo contestaron de forma positiva a la iniciativa de Bronn e inclusive me convenció que esta vez sería más interesante.

- _Yo voy- Dijo Jaime –Vamos Brienne, y mis dos hermanos-_

 _-Nos basta con tu hermana-_ Dijo Bronn.

- _Yo nunca te abandonaría hermano-_ Respondió Oberyn.

- _Ni yo_ \- Respondió Tormund.

- _Sabía que no me abandonarían, haremos la hielera móvil (Nevera Portátil), en tu camioneta Tormund-_ Dijo Bronn. 

_-Yo también voy-_ Dijo Loras.

-¿ _Y tu hermana?-_ Preguntó Bronn. – _Llévala, arriésgate por el clan-_

 _-También irá-_ Dijo Loras.

- _Yo también voy, pero somos dos-_ Dijo Renly, No creo que fuera la única en sorprenderse con que alguien acompañara a Renly, me alegraba que fuera con alguien, pero al ver el siguiente mensaje, mi emoción acabó.

- _¿Irá tu hermano?-_ Preguntó Bronn.

- _Así es, Gendry nos acompañara_ -

No, no podía estar pasando esto, de todas las personas que irían a Blackwater, Gendry.

Pero entonces mi preocupación disminuyo, al recibir un mensaje privado.

- _¿Iras a Blackwater?-_ Escribió Rhaegar.

 _-Creo que la pregunta es, ¿Iremos a Blackwater?-_

 _-Respecto a eso, Mi padre quiere que vayamos unos días a Dragonstone-_

 _-¿Qué?, no, vamos a Blackwater, créeme no te arrepentirás-_

 _-¿Realmente es tan espectacular como lo dices?-_

 _-Por supuesto, y más este año, Bronn está organizando todo y si algo sabe hacer es organizar buenas borracheras-_

 _-De acuerdo, vamos a Blackwater-_

De inmediato confirmé mi lugar en el grupo.

- _Yo también voy, somos dos-_ Escribí.

No habían pasado ni siquiera tres segundos cuando recibí otro mensaje privado, pero esta vez no era de Rhaegar, era alguien más…

 _-Hola Lyanna, soy Gendry-_

Lo que faltaba para rematar la faena, traté de ignorarlo, pero seguía muy insistente.

- _¿Estás ahí?-_

 _-¿Con quién iras a Blackwater?-_

Hasta que finalmente, me colmó la paciencia y conteste con un seco:

- _Hola-_

Pero que error el mío, ya que fue la gota que derramó el vaso y no pasaron más de dos segundo para que respondiera.

- _Lyanna, me alegro que contestaras, ¿Estas bien?-_

 _-Sí, bien, nos vemos en Blackwater-_ Dije con la esperanza de que me dejara en paz, pero ese no fue el caso.

- _Estaré impaciente-_ Fue su respuesta.

"Estúpida estúpida" me decía a mí misma mientras golpeaba mi teléfono contra mi frente, cuando Jon entró a mi habitación.

-¿Iras a Blackwater este año?- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro abriendo la puerta. -¿Qué sucede?- Dijo al verme golpeando con el teléfono.

-Esto es lo que sucede- Dije mostrándole el teléfono.

-¿y que con eso?- Peguntó sin alarmarse.

-¿y que con eso?- Dije entrando en pánico –Pues resulta que Gendry estará ahí y yo iré con Rhaegar…-

-¿y?- Preguntó Jon.

-Que Rhaegar sabe que salía con Gendry y que las cosas salieron mal y hasta donde sé, quiere matar a todos los que estén cerca de mí- Dije completamente en pánico.

-Espera- Dijo Jon -¿Le contaste de Gendry?, ¿Qué te pasaba por la mente en ese momento?-

-No estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento, créeme-

-Lyanna, no importa lo que haya pasado entre tú y Gendry ni importa si Rhaegar quiere matar a alguien por estar contigo, si realmente ustedes quieren estar juntos, van a poder con eso y más, así que tu tranquila y disfruta que…- Dijo mirando hacia afuera – Ni Robb ni Theon estarán por ahí- Dijo sonriendo –Pero si en verdad quieres alejarte de él, puedes venir a Winch Tower con nosotros-

-No, pero te lo agradezco, creo que tienes razón-Dije respondiendo a Jon.

Los preparativos para Blackwater continuaron hasta el martes por la noche, inclusive Bronn pidió una pequeña cooperación de parte de todos lo que iríamos para llevar comida chatarra y alcohol, pero sobre todo lo último. Por si fuera poco contrató un servició de transporte para los que no llevan vehículos, al caso que Rhaegar dijo que llevaría la camioneta de su padre, no tuvimos que requerir de los servicios de trasporte.

Preparaba lo que llevaría para los tres días el martes por la noche mientras hablaba con Rhaegar, lo cual era muy difícil, ya que con un mano sostenía el teléfono y con otra empacaba mi ropa.

 _-No puedo creer que gracias a tu consejo, inclusive mis hermanos se quedara para ir a Blackwater-_ Me comentaba Rhaegar.

 _-No se arrepentirán-_

 _-¿Crees que sea necesario que lleve una sweater?-_ Preguntó Rhaegar.

- _No lo creo-_ Respondí extrañada.

- _¿Y qué opinas de un libro?-_

 _-Rhaegar, vamos a la playa, ¿Jamás has ido a un camping así?-_

 _-Claro que sí, esto es un fin se semana común en Dragonstone, solo estaba bromeando contigo-_ Respondió riéndose – _Tengo todo listo desde hace horas-_

 _-Te odio, ¿sabes lo que estoy sufriendo empacando todo con una mano?, te llamo cuando acabé-_ Dije indignada.

 _-Lo siento, de acuerdo, esperaré tu llamada-_ Respondió antes de colgar la llamada.

Al final del día arreglamos pequeños detalles con respecto al siguiente día y fuimos a la cama.

Mis hermanos debían tomar el ferri para cruzar de forma más rápida a Winch Tower, así que salieron sumamente temprano el miércoles, a decir verdad ni siquiera noté cuando se fueron.

En mecánica podremos ser un grupo de ebrios fiesteros, pero no somos mañaneros, por lo cual Bronn nos citó a todos los asistentes a las 12 del día en la plaza Dorne. Eran alrededor de las 11:30 cuando Rhaegar me llamó para visarme que estaba por arribar, tomé mis pertenecías y me dirigía a la puerta cuando:

-¿Te vas sin despedirte princesa?- Dijo padre desde la sala de estar.

-Nunca haría eso- Dije caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Llegaron tus amigos por ti?- Preguntó madre.

-Sí, ya están afuera- Respondí.

-En ese caso, te acompañamos a la puerta- Dijo Padre poniéndose de pie.

-Claro- Respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mí en este momento, pero una vez que padre abrió la puerta, salí prácticamente corriendo a la camioneta.

-Adiós Padre, Madre, los amo- Dije corriendo.

-Cuídate mucho Lyanna…- Gritaba madre.

Una vez que subí, cerré la puerta, me coloqué el cinturón, pero Rhaegar tenía otra idea, ya que se acercó para besarme, pero con unos reflejos de felino, le tome la mano y dije:

-No- Dije viendo al frente –Aquí no, solo vámonos- Dije para después girarme a despedir a mis padres moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien- Dijo encendiendo el auto.

Una vez que salimos del perímetro de peligro y me aseguré que no hubiera ningún vecino chismoso, respiré profundamente y dije:

-Ahora sí- Dije acercándome a besar su mejilla – Ahora si lo que quieras- Dije sonriendo.

-Me confundiste por un minuto- Respondió él riendo.

-Lo siento, pero no me iba a arriesgar a que padre hiciera un escándalo, por un simple beso…-

-¿Un simple beso?- Preguntó Rhaegar -¿Son simples mis besos?-

-No me refería en ese aspecto…- Dije riendo.

-¿No?- Dijo ofendido –Supongo que solo hay una forma de comprobarlo- Dijo y cuando nos detuvimos en una luz roja, lo comprobamos.

-Comprobado- Dije sonriendo.

Desde que llegamos a la plaza Dorne, pude observar un gran grupo de personas reunidas, con varios autos alrededor, festejando con música a todo volumen y una vez que nos acercamos comencé a reconocer personas…

-No lo puedo creer- Dije completamente emocionada –Están todos- Dije gritando de la emoción.

Rhaegar no había terminado de estacionar la camioneta cuando yo ya había brincado al exterior a saludar a todo el mundo.

-LYANNA STARK HA LLEGADO SEÑORES- Dijo Bronn por un megáfono.

-¿De quién fue la brillante idea de darte un megáfono?- Pregunté cuando estuve frente a él.

-¿Crees que alguien se lo dio?- Preguntó Oberyn.

-ES MI ORGANIZACIÓN, ASÍ QUE HAGO LO QUE QUIERA- Dijo Bronn por el megáfono.

-Lommy, pregunta si aún hay tiempo, se quedó dormido- Dijo una voz conocida acercándose a nosotros -¿Lyanna?- Preguntó haciéndome girar, para darme cuenta de quién era.

-¿Dickon?- Dije felizmente, para después correr a abrazarlo.

-No te había visto desde la graduación- Dijo Dickon.

Dickon Tarly, es uno de los muchos egresados que nos acompañarían en esta aventura y aunque me duela el orgullo decir esto, lo conozco gracias a Gendry, ya que eran compañeros de clase, pero finalmente resultamos ser muy buenos amigos.

-Tu eres el que desaparece- Dije mientras me levantaba en un abrazo- Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con tu restauración de tu auto?-

-La terminé, ¿quieres verlo?, aunque tendrás tiempo para eso en Mud Gate.-

-No importa, vamos- Dije caminando hacia allá.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a observar el auto de Dickon, era inevitable no saludar a todo mundo, o que ellos me saludara, porque seamos honestos, no hay muchas chicas en Mecánica, así que las pocas que hay se dan a notar, Así que entre abrazos y gritos nos abrimos camino. Finalmente llegamos al hermoso auto de Dickon.

-Es precioso- Dije al verlo.

-Y lo que costó…- Dijo Dickon riendo.

-HORA DE IRNOS, TODOS A SUS AUTOS- Dijo Bronn por el megáfono, al final de todo, servía para algo.

-¿Te vas en el trasporte, o quieres que te lleve?- Preguntó Dickon.

-No gracias- Dije tranquilamente –Vengo con…- Dije alterándome en la última parte saliendo corriendo.

¡Demonios!, había perdido a Rhaegar, obviamente (era lo que quería creer) No se iría sin mí, pero de cualquier forma, entre ese mar de personas no lograba verlo.

-RECUERDEN QUE NO PARAREMOS HASTA LLEGAR A BLACKWATER, SI REQUIEREN VACIAR SUS VEJIGAS, DEMACIADO TARDE, SIMPLEMNETE NO PIENSEN EN EL HERMOSO MAR QUE NOS ESPER….- Decía Bronn por él megáfono cuando llegue a quitárselo.

-Dame eso- Dije tomando el megáfono –RHAEGAR TARGARYEN, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? LEVANTA LA MANO- Dije por el megáfono.

-Pero la niña se quería ir a ver no sé qué diablos…- Dijo Bronn en tono de burla.

-Cállate Bronn- Dije buscando una mano levantada, pero como si no conociera a mis amigos, ya que más de uno levantó la mano.

-No sería la primera vez que te pierdes viendo cosas de hombres…- Dijo Bronn.

-Yo veo lo que quiera- Dije golpeándolo con el megáfono en el estómago una vez que localice a Rhaegar. -¿Entendido?-

-Enten…dido- Respondió Bronn sofocado.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo Bronn- Dije corriendo hacia Rhaegar.

-¿Lista?- Dijo Rhaegar al verme.

-Lamento haberme ido, no lo vuelvo a hacer- Dije con rostro de arrepentimiento.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que son tus amigos- Dijo Riendo, mientras me abría la puerta del auto. –De cualquier forma, te tengo vigilada- Dijo cerrándola.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté sorprendida.

La caravana de autos era encabezada por la camioneta de Tormund con Bronn y Oberyn (La Hielera móvil, ya que llevaban todo él alcohol en este auto), seguido por los Lannister, otros dos autos que desconocía, después Renly y compañía, seguidos por Dickon, detrás de él estábamos nosotros y después una larga fila de autos que ni conocía.

-¿Que tantas cosas traes Rhaegar?- Pregunté viendo los asientos traseros de la camioneta.

-Cosas indispensables- Respondió riendo.

-¿Indispensables?- Dije girando un poco –Veamos, bien supongo que esto es tu maleta- Dije viendo una maleta roja.

-Es correcto-

-Está bien eso es indispensable, ahora… ¿Un asador? –

-Hay que comer…-

-Está bien, ¿Y esa mesa?- Pregunté sorprendida al ver una mesa.

-¿Dónde vamos a comer?-

-¿Enserio?- Pregunté riendo.

-Y si te lo estás preguntando, también hay sillas- Respondió tranquilamente.

-Recordatorio, ir de camping contigo siempre, nunca sufriré por la comodidad- Dije riendo.-Por cierto…- Dije un poco nerviosa –Hablando de comodidad, puede que esté una persona non grata-

-Te refieres al hermano de Renly-

-Precisamente- Respondí nerviosa.

-¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme?- Preguntó seriamente.

-No, solamente…- Dije haciendo una ligera pausa – Prométeme que no… mataras a nadie- Dije con una risa de nervios.

-Si no me dan un motivo, no lo haré- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Rhaegar!-

-Lo prometo-

El camino desde la ciudad a Blackwater es de alrededor de una hora o un poco más. Conducíamos por la costa cuando finalmente vi el famoso anuncio de madera que anuncia la llegada a Blackwater. El camino principal nos llevó por el pequeño pueblo, para después llegar a la avenida más cercana a la playa, donde se detuvieron todos los autos. Bajé y ahora si en compañía de Rhaegar, caminamos hacia la camioneta de Tormund que era donde todos estaban reunidos y nos hicimos camino al frente.

-Bronn no hay que meter todos los autos- Decía Jaime cuando yo llegue. –Al fin y al cabo todo el mundo pondrá sus tiendas de campaña-

-Hablando de eso, nosotros no tenemos tienda, necesitamos la camioneta- Dije.

De camino, Rhaegar y yo acordamos dormir en la camioneta, ya que era más cómoda que la arena y una pequeña tienda, por lo cual fingimos que no teníamos.

-Si traen una mesa, traen una tienda- Dijo Bronn –Si, yo vi todo lo que traían, mientras tú veías cosas de ¡hombres!- Dijo en tono burlesco. –Pero está bien, pasen la camioneta a la arena, también meteremos la de Tormund, el auto de Jaime y para que vean lo que podemos hacer, el auto de Dickon- Dijo tono de señora.

-Mil gracias señora Bronn- Dije mientras me decidía ir a la camioneta con Rhaegar.

-ALTO AHÍ LYANNA- Gritó por el megáfono –Tu no te iras, me debes dos con esta, así que tengo una misión especial para ti-

-No voy a entrar en Bikini Bronn- Dije seriamente.

-No tranquila, no me refería a eso pero bueno fuera, simplemente quiero que lleves nuestro banderín- Dijo sacando de la parte trasera de la camioneta de Tormund un banderín que decía "MECÁNICA" –No hay nadie más en quien confié para hacer este trabajo, además llevaras el megáfono y alentaras a todos para llegar con todo el espíritu, ¿Lo harías por mi cariño?- Dijo tomando mis manos.

-Estoy alagada, lo haré- Dije sonriendo.

-Así se habla- Dijo sonriendo –Por cierto, Dickon entrará primero, así que deberás ir en el capó de su auto- Dijo alejándose.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté al no escuchar la última parte.

-Bronn- Dijo Rhaegar, caminando hacia donde se había ido. –Nos vemos en la playa- Me dijo alejándose detrás de Bronn.

Llegué con el banderín y el megáfono hasta donde estaba Dickon, preguntándome ¿Por qué Rhaegar quería hablar con Bronn?, supongo que era por algo de la playa, pero aun así me causo un conflicto interno.

-¿Lista para ir en el capó?- Preguntó Dickon una vez que llegue.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Bronn, me pidió que lo hiciera-

-¿y desde cuando le hacemos caso a Bronn?- Dije algo exaltada –Está bien… Dije de mala gana – Pero no me vayas a tirar-

-Confía en mí-

Una vez que subí, comenzó la música en alto, así que tomé el megáfono y comencé

-MUY BIEN TODO EL MUNDO, QUE SE SIENTA QUE LLEGÓ LA MEJOR CARRERA DE TODAS, TODOS GRITANDO "MECÁNICA"-

Y por obra de magia todo el mundo comenzó a gritar lo que yo había dicho, nunca creí que funcionara. Hasta yo iba con la fiesta y agitando el banderín comenzó la procesión, todo era fiesta y diversión hasta que Dickon pasó una duna de arena muy rápido haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Yo ya me veía con la cara en la arena y posiblemente un diente menos, pero no fue así y caí en los brazos de alguien.

-Suerte que estaba aquí- Dijo Gendry conmigo en sus brazos -¿Estas bien?-

-Sí- Respondí bajando de sus brazos rápidamente –Gracias- Dije levantando el banderín del suelo.

-Creo que es una mejor idea que vayas en el asiento del copiloto- Dijo Gendry.

-Yo también lo creo- Dije subiendo al auto.

-Lo siento mucho Lyanna- Dijo Dickon una vez que subí al auto.

-No te preocupes- Respondí.

-Aunque estarías mejor conmigo…- Dijo Gendry.

Ignorando completamente el último comentario continuamos la procesión, para llegar a nuestra zona de Camping.

Clavaba él banderín en la arena cuando, corriendo llegó Rhaegar a mi lado.

-¿Qué tal quedo?- Pregunté levantándome.

-¿Te caíste?- Preguntó asustado.

-Sí, pero tranquilo, alguien...- Dije dudando un poco –Me atrapó-

-¿Quién?-

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- Pregunté preocupada.

-Fue él, ¿Cierto?-

Asentí con la cabeza, apretando los labios.

-Descuida, él no tiene por qué interponerse, recuerda, solo estamos tu y yo- Dije tomando sus manos –Y por tres días…- Dije guiñando el ojo.

-De acuerdo- Respondió sonriendo –No lo vas a creer, pero Bronn acaba de preguntar por una mesa para jugar Beerpong- Dijo riendo.

Una vez que establecimos nuestro campamento, colocamos la gran carpa y todo el mundo sus tiendas, oficialmente comenzó la vida loca. Debemos reconocerle su organización a Bronn ya que no únicamente llevaba alcohol a montones, si no que llevaba Hieleras identificadas entre cerveza clara, obscura, ámbar y especiales. Además de montones de comida chatarra.

A unos cien metros de nosotros se levantaba el campamento de los chicos de Ingeniería Civil, a su lado los de Ingeniería Química y finalmente Ingeniería industrial. La música sonaba alto, así que en cierto punto de la tarde comencé a bailar en grupo con las demás chicas de la carrera y una que otra agregada que nos daba como resultado unas 10 o menos, entre ellas se encontraban Brienne, Yara, una chica de primer año, Obara, Nym y Tyene Sand, de las cuales solo Obara estudia la carrera, las otras son sus hermanas, También entre las agregadas teníamos a una chica de Ingeniería Química, Shae, muy agradable, nos hicimos amigas de inmediato, otras chicas que no conocí y por supuesto estaba yo.

Después de bailar por un buen rato, regresé con mis amigos, donde compartí una o tres o más cervezas con Rhaegar, ámbar, son nuestras favoritas. Hablamos de viejas experiencias en la playa cuando…

-…Te lo juro, despertamos en Winch Tower- Dije a Rhaegar, el cual reía a carcajadas –No tengo idea como atravesamos la media luna, simplemente teníamos una resaca fatal por la mañana, por eso, no bebas hasta no recordar nada-

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo Rhaegar riendo.

-¡YA LLEGÓ LORAS CON LA MOTO…. ¡- Gritó Bronn completamente eufórico/ebrio frente a nosotros.

-Me acabas de embriagar con tu aliento- Dije agitando mi mano frente a mi rostro.

-¿Por qué Bronn se emociona tanto con ese hecho?- Preguntó Rhaegar riendo.

-Es una tradición, una carrera entre Civil, Industrial y mecánica, en motocicleta de cross pero con dos personas sobre ella, comúnmente perdemos- Dije riendo.

-Suena muy divertido- Dijo Rhaegar -¿Y quiénes van?-

-Bueno, el último año, yo fui de pasajera y este año igual supongo- Dije haciendo que Rhaegar pusiera un rostro de sorpresa total y preocupación.

-¿Y quién la conduce?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Hora de ir al show Lyanna- Dijo Bronn con un casco mal puesto -¿Podrías sostener mi cerveza?- Dijo dándomela para atarse el casco.- ¡Vamos a ganar!- Gritó.

-Oh no- Dijo Rhaegar de golpe –No lo harás Lyanna-

-Claro que lo hará- Dijo Un Bronn demasiado ebrio.

-NO- Dijo Rhaegar firmemente.

-Vamos Lyanna- Dijo Bronn tomando mi mano.

-¡NO!- Dijo Rhaegar molesto alejando a Bronn de mí.

-Alto los dos- Dije colocándome entre ellos.

-¿Por qué diablos lo trajiste Lyanna?- Dijo Bronn.

-¡CALLATÉ BRONN!- Gritamos Rhaegar y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Lyanna, nos están esperando, así que o vamos en este momento o perdemos- Dijo Bronn.

-Lyanna, no lo harás de ninguna manera- Dijo Rhaegar –No subirás a una motocicleta con Bronn, y mucho menos ebrio-

-De acuerdo, entonces conduce tu- Dije Viendo a Rhaegar.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Rhaegar sorprendido.

-¿Si, qué?- Preguntó Bronn confundido.

-No conozco a nadie que conduzca una motocicleta mejor que tu- Dije viendo a Rhaegar.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- Preguntó Oberyn.

-Dije motocicleta Oberyn- Aclaré –Pero vamos Rhaegar, podemos ganar, así no iré con ningún ebrio- Dije apuntando a mis amigos.

-…- Asintió de mala gana.

Rhaegar se oponía de todas las maneras posibles pero, pero cuando ya estuvimos sobre la motocicleta, lo acepto.

-¿No llevas casco?- Preguntó mientras yo me sostenía de él esperando comenzar.

-Y es por esto que nunca aprendí a atarlo- Dije.

Instantáneamente Rhaegar se quitó el casco, me lo entregó y observó hasta que lo até.

-¿LISTOS?- Preguntó un chico frente a las tres motocicletas.

Con un pulgar arriba respondimos cada uno y con una cuenta regresiva comenzó la épica carrera. Correríamos un cuarto de milla o un poco más y desde el comienzo tomamos un poco de delantera, ya que tenía razón, no hay nadie que conduzca mejor motocicletas que Rhaegar y sabia como tomar cada brinco y desnivel y ha de admitirlo que después de todo, lo disfrutó.

A final del recorrido, coronamos a mecánica como campeones después de solo los dioses saben cuánto tiempo. El regreso fue igual de emocionante que la ida, pero sin la presión de ganar, y cuando regresamos todo el mundo nos felicitó y se alegraron por el hecho.

-Al final no fue tan malo- Dije a Rhaegar bajando de la motocicleta, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No lo fue- Dijo él riendo.

-LOS DE INDUSTRIAL NOS RETARON A UN PARTIDO DE VOLEY BOL- Gritó Bronn entre todos – NECESITO A 5 BUENOS HOMBRES-

-Yo voy- Respondió Rhaegar de inmediato.

-Yo también- Dijeron Loras, Oberyn y Renly.

-Cuenta conmigo- Dijo Tormund.

Y así se conformó el equipo estrella de mecánica. Mientras los chicos jugaban yo me reuní con Brienne, Margaery (Hermana de Loras) y Shae y como cualquier grupo de mujer comenzamos a ver chicos.

-¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba el de la barba?- Preguntó Shae.

-Todos tienen barba- Respondió Brienne.

-No todos- Respondí sonriendo.

-¿El pelirrojo?- Preguntó Margaery.

-No, el que está entre el chico de la bermuda verde (Bronn) y el pelirrojo-

-Oh, es Oberyn- Respondí.

-Es muy atractivo- Dijo Shae. -¿Y el de la bermuda verde?-

-Créeme Shae, no quieres saber eso, no te conviene- Dije con cierto sarcasmo.

-Es Bronn- Dijo Brienne riendo.

-Nunca había visto al chico con él que corriste Lyanna- Dijo Margaery -¿Es nuevo en el grupo?-

-Si- Respondí Sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se llama? Es muy atractivo- Dijo Margaery.

Rápidamente me giré hacia ella, la vi fijamente y dije:

-No Margaery, él no- Dije seriamente, para después girarme a ver el juego.

-Salé con él- Dijo Brienne en voz baja a Margaery.

-De acuerdo, Lo entiendo Lyanna- Dijo mientras reíamos.

Sorpresivamente y después de dejar medio pulmón en la cancha, los chicos lo hicieron en el último rematé y lograron ganar. Todo el mundo corrió a felicitar a los jugadores y nosotras no éramos la excepción. Caminaba entre las personas, para llegar a Rhaegar que estaba en hombros de Jaime y Dickon, cuando de frente me topé con mi peor pesadilla, Gendry.

-No pude felicitarte por esa gran carrera- Dijo al verme.

-Yo no hice nada, deberías felicitar a Rhaegar- Dije intentando moverlo colocando ni mano sobre su hombro, pero con un levé tirón de mi brazo me acercó a él.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, lucirías mejor conmigo- Dijo frente a mi rostro -¿Ya no lo recuerdas?- Dijo sonriendo, aun con mi brazo sujetado.

-Te ruego que me sueltes Gendry- Dije molesta pero sin causar alboroto, ya que sabría que si Rhaegar se enteraba, esto terminaría muy mal.

Por suerte Gendry me soltó a mi primera petición y comencé a caminar a paso veloz hacia Rhaegar, pero justo cuando estaba a unos metros, Brienne apareció frente a mí y me pidió que la acompañara al sanitario.

-Tormund es tan divertido- Dijo frente al espejo –Cuando se fueron a la carrera me contó un chiste tan divertido de un Burro y un tarro de miel… ¿Te sucede algo?-

-Es… ¡Ah!- Dije con un gesto de desagrado –Lo siento, no sucede nada, cuéntame del Burro y la cosa…- Dije con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Tratas de engañarme otra vez Stark?- Dijo Brienne seriamente -¿Te recuerdo esa platica en tu sala de estar hace semanas?, así que ahora vas a contarme lo que sucede o te lo sacaré de otra forma-

-Odio cuando haces eso- Dije sonriendo un poco –Es… es Gendry, viene y se aparece cono si no hubiera sucedido nada hace un año, como si no me hubiera quedado con el corazón roto, como si no…¡AH!.- Grité. –Cree que yo lo estuve esperando con los brazos abiertos todo este tiempo, pero no, ahora estoy con Rhaegar y él quiere arruinarlo todo-

-Lyanna, si realmente amas a Rhaegar, Gendry no tiene por qué interponerse entre tú y él- Dijo sujetándome de los hombros –Y si causa problemas, fácil dile a Rhaegar, dos buenos golpes bien acomodados y listo- Dijo riendo.

-Creo que tienes razón- Dije -¿Crees que tenga que esperar hasta que haya problemas para que Rhaegar lo golpeé?- Dije riendo mientras salíamos del sanitario.

Una vez que salimos, la tolva de gente se había dispersado, muchos de ellos habían cruzado a Winch Tower, donde la vida es más nocturna, pero cuando regresamos al campamento vimos a nuestros amigos más cercanos, alrededor de una fogata y con lugares listos para nosotras, Brienne al lado de Tormund y Yo al lado de Rhaegar. La noche siguió entre canciones y cerveza, anécdotas de risas y tragedias, hasta que los bostezos se fueron apoderando de cada uno de nosotros y la bebida de Bronn dejándolo completamente barrado a un lado de la fogata. Entre Rhaegar, Tormund, Oberyn y Jaime lo llevaron a su tienda, la cual compartía con Oberyn Y Tormund, los cuales después de acomodar a Bronn, cayeron a dormir de igual manera, todos los demás fueron a sus tiendas, mientras que Rhaegar y yo dormimos en la camioneta.

A la mañana siguiente, había un rumor por lo aires, y no fue que me enteré hasta que Oberyn y Jaime llegaron a la camioneta, donde apenas estábamos reaccionando.

-Lyanna- Dijo Oberyn de inmediato, al verme salir con lentes de sol. –Necesitamos tu ayuda-

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté.

-Resulta, que hay cierto amigo que no durmió en la tienda anoche- Dijo Oberyn.

-¿Quién?- Pregunté rápidamente.

-Tormund- Dijo Oberyn.

-¿Esta perdido?- Pregunté asustada.

-No, nada de eso- Respondió Oberyn. –Todos sabemos dónde está-

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- Pregunté riendo.

-En problema- Dijo Jaime –Es que hay cierta amiga que no durmió en su tienda anoche…- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al asimilar la información que me habían dicho, dibuje una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro, y cubrí un boca con mis manos, ya que después solté un ligero grito. Tratando de contener mi emoción Oberyn me sujeto por los hombros.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Preguntó Rhaegar que apenas despertaba.

-No lo vas a creer…- Dije girándome hacia él con una sonrisa de 400 watts. –Resulta que Brienne y…- Decía yo cuando Oberyn colocó una mano sobre mi boca.

-Lyanna, tranquila- Dijo Oberyn soltándome –Esa cosas no se gritan a los aires-

-Tienes razón- Dije simulando seriedad -¿Entonces para que me necesitan?-

-Tienes una misión muy importante- Dijo Jaime –Cuando Brienne salga de esa camioneta- Dijo apuntando a la camioneta de Tormund –Le sacaras toda la información-

-¿Porque creen que les contaría lo que me dijera?- Pregunté sorprendida. –Además, ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? Eres su mejor amigo- Dije a Jaime.

-Nos contarás porque, te mures tanto como nosotros, por saberlo- Dijo Oberyn.

-Además a mí no me contará los detalles que queremos saber- Dijo Jaime.

-No quiero saber ese tipo de detalles- Dije con rostro de desagrado –Pero tienen un buen punto, me muero por saberlo, Esta bien lo haré- Dije sonriendo.

Nos sentamos en la arena a esperar a que salieran los susodichos, hasta que finalmente se abrió un puerta de la camioneta y de ella salió Tormund.

-Bien tenemos al primer objetivo- Dijo Oberyn sin perderlo de vista.

Tormund caminó unos metros hacia la tienda de Bronn, pero de la camioneta salió Brienne.

-Lo sabía- Dijo Jaime en tono de victoria.

-Bien Lyanna, ahora ve hacia ella- Dijo Oberyn mientras yo me ponía de pie.

-Voy, pero no sean tan obvios y no se queden aquí observando cada movimiento- Dije a los tres.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Oberyn –Amigos, los invitó a que tomemos una ducha en el mar-

A lo que los otros dos se pusieron de pie y accedieron.

-Trae tu shampoo- Dijo Oberyn a Rhaegar –Espero me quedé el cabello como él tuyo, o mejor, trae el de Lyanna-

-Deja mi Shampoo en su lugar Oberyn- Dije de golpe.

Una vez que llegue a donde estaba Brienne, le entregue una botella de agua y me coloqué a su lado.

-Buen día- Dijo Brienne.

-Buenos- Respondí.

-¿Te enviaron a preguntar lo que pasó?- Preguntó Brienne tranquilamente.

-Fue idea de Jaime y Oberyn- Dije volteando los ojos –Pero obviamente no les contaría la verdad-

-No hay mucho que contar- Dijo Brienne

-¿Tan malo fue?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-No me refiero a eso- Dijo Brienne riendo –En realidad, no hubo eso, simplemente hablamos y dormimos-

-Vaya, al parecer si les contaré la verdad- Dije riendo.

Una vez que regresé a la camioneta, me encontré con los tres chicos que llegaban corriendo del mar.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Oberyn.

-Solo durmieron- Respondí.

-Vamos, no puede ser solo eso- Dijo Jaime.

-¿No puede ser solo eso qué?- Preguntó Tormund que llegaba detrás de nosotros.

Los cuatro nos quedamos helados de golpe y por un segundo nos vimos preocupados los unos a los otros. Pero rápidamente saqué una cuartada.

-Que no pueden creer que solo esto traigo de ropa- Dije mostrando mi mochila –Ahora si me disculpan, voy a las duchas- Dije alejándome. –Me deben una- Dije murmurando a Jaime y Oberyn.

Después de alistarnos Brienne, Tormund ,Jaime, sus hermanos, Renly, Loras, Margaery, Oberyn, Shae, Rhaegar y yo, decidimos ir a una fonda local a comer, dejando a Bronn dormir, ya que aún no se recobraba de lo de anoche.

Después de un merecido desayuno (en el cual sobraron las miradas incomodas) y un paseo por el pueblo, regresamos al campamento, donde vimos a un Bronn a la orilla del mar, con lentes de sol, la misma bermuda verde del día anterior, una camisa de flores abierta de par en par y claro, una cerveza en mano.

-¿Dónde estuvieron? es día de mar- Dijo Al vernos.

Como Bronn lo dijo, el día de hoy es completamente de mar, muchos de nosotros simplemente nadamos, algunos otros rentan botes a motor y otros más intrépidos surfean.

Después de nadar y juguetear un rato, regresé a la orilla, donde me encontraba viendo a los chicos que talentosamente surfeaban, cuando Rhaegar se acercó a mí.

-¿Sabes hacerlo?- Preguntó apuntando a los chicos de las olas.

-No, pero siempre he querido intentarlo- Dije sonriendo.

-Entonces vamos a conseguir una tabla- Dijo tomándome de la mano.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté

-Yo te enseñare- Dijo sonriendo, mientras yo ponía una cara de sorpresa –No viví más de 10 años en Dragonstone sin aprender a surfear-

-Está bien, vamos- Dije entusiasmada.

Tuvimos que caminar hasta el muelle para llegar con un hombre que rentaba los botes y las tablas Y Después de mucho analizar, Rhaegar encontró la indicada. Regresamos y yo estaba lista para entra al agua cuando él se detuvo en la orilla.

-¿Vamos?- Pregunté Ingenuamente.

-Aun no- Dijo riendo –Primero debes aprender donde está tu centro de gravedad y a equilibrarte- Dijo colocando la tabla sobre la arena. –Sube-

-Puff, esto es ridículo- Dije subiendo a la tabla - Claro que se dónde está mi…-

Pero con un simple movimiento que Rhaegar hizo con el pie, moviendo la tabla, me hizo caer sobre él.

-Que bien que sabes donde esta- Dijo Riendo mientras me sujetaba entre sus brazos.

-Eso es trampa- Dije levantándome –No estaba lista- Dije ofendida.

-De acuerdo, ¿estas lista?- Pregunto riendo.

-Lista- Dije con mi mejor posé, pero una vez más caí, pero ahora para el otro lado, donde la arena me recibió.

-Creo que empezaremos por abajo- Dijo Rhaegar riendo, pero ayudándome a levantarme.-Bien, siéntate sobre la tabla, con las piernas cruzadas-

Subí haciendo lo que dijo, y con el primer movimiento caí otra vez, pero regrese rápidamente y con solo unos movimiento más aprendí a equilibrarme.

-Perfecto- Dijo Rhaegar después de intentar tirarme tres veces seguidas y fracasar. –Ahora, en cuclillas-

De igual manera caí las primeras veces, pero después de unas cuantas sacudidas, lo logre.

-Vas muy bien, Muchas personas tardan mucho en este paso- Dijo Rhaegar sorprendido –Ahora, levántate- Dijo dándome la mano para ayudarme – Pero inclínate un poco-

-¿Así?- Pregunté cuando tuve la pose.

-Un poco más…- Dijo Rhaegar tomando mi cadera, pero en ese momento, fue como si tocaran un punto débil y totalmente me estremecí cayendo sobre él.

-No hagas eso- Dije completamente sonrojada.

-Tengo recordar ese punto débil- Dijo él riendo.

-Ese y muchos más- Dije subiendo una vez más a la tabla -¿Entonces así?- Pregunté ahora si con la pose adecuada.

Y estoy muy orgullosa de mi, ya que en ningún momento caí, ni siquiera me balanceé.

-Casi lo tienes- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo –Ahora, una última, Inclínate otra vez, pero ahora levanta tu pierna hacia atrás y estírala completamente y abre los brazos-

Ingenuamente hice lo que dijo.

-¿Así?- Pregunté gritando con la posé.

-Sí, pero…- Dijo Rhaegar soltando una carcajada –No puedo creer que realmente lo hicieras- Dijo Aun riendo.

-Te detesto- Dije molesta golpeando su brazo.

-¿Me detestas, Entonces supongo que ya no quieres ir al agua?- Dijo Rhaegar chantajeándome.

-Si quiero- Dije de mala gana, para que después se acerca y besara mi mejilla.-Está bien vamos- Dije sonriendo.

Una vez que entramos al agua y estuvimos en un punto donde apenas lograba tocar el fondo, nos detuvimos.

-Bien, Sube- Dijo Rhaegar.

Con un nivel de dificultad más que extremo, lo logre y cual película de naufragio me quede sobre la tabla tendida.

-Bien, quédate en esa poción y comienza a impulsarte con los brazos- Dijo Rhaegar –Espera, ataré esto a tu tobillo, para que no pierdas la tabla-

-Que considerado- Dije riendo.

Comenzaba a avanzar, primero lentamente, pero después comencé a tomar velocidad y cuando estuve a unos metros del inicio…

-LEVÁNTATE COMO EN LA ARENA- Gritó Rhaegar –CUCLILLAS Y LUEGO TE LEVANTAS-

Seguía remando y con gran determinación me enfoqué en levantarme, lo veía en mi cabeza, cuclillas y luego inclinada, lo tenía. Pero en cuanto pasé de estar recostada a ponerme en cuclillas, caí al agua. Cuando salí a la superficie, vi a Rhaegar que llagaba nadando.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté sorprendida –Hice todo como en la playa-

-Muy a la izquierda- Dijo Rhaegar –Procura estar al centro-

-De acuerdo- Dije decidida.

-Sube otra vez a la tabla- Dijo Rhaegar riendo al ver mi rostro.

Increíblemente lo logre otra vez y subí. Comencé a remar y otra vez al tratar de levantarme caí, una y otra vez, caía, subía, remaba, caía.

Era como la sexta vez que lo intentaba, cuando finalmente logre, me levanté estaba tan contenta que hice un pequeño festejo sobre la tabla y si, caí otra vez. La siguiente vez que lo hice lo logre nuevamente.

-Genial, ahora vamos a las olas- Dije felizmente junto a Rhaegar.

-Aun no- Dijo sonriendo –Primero algo más tranquilo, ves esas ondas que están ahí- Dijo apuntando a unos 10 metros de nosotros. –Iras allá y harás lo mismo, pero sobre las ondas-

-¿Solo eso?- Pregunté –Que fácil- Dije comenzando a remar.

Cuando estuve en el lugar acordado, hice cada uno de los pasos y me levante, pero al llegar una de las ondas me hizo tambalear y caer. No podía dejar que unas mediocres ondas me ganan, así que orgullosamente subí, repetí los pasos y lo logré, una tras otras las ondas pasaron sin hacerme caer. Altaneramente miré a Rhaegar dese arriba de la tabla, él cual con un movimiento de su mano me indico que regresara.

-Te dije que era fácil- Dije sonriendo a su lado.

-Sabía que lo lograrías- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo –Ahora iremos a las olas-

-¡SI!- Dije efusivamente. –Por fin-

-Bien, lo haré una vez para que observes como debes de hacerlo- Dijo Rhaegar - ¿Puedes bajar?-

Sin pensarlo, me lance desde la tabla al agua, pero al caso que la tabla estaba atada a mi tobillo, se hizo un total desastre en la superficie.

-Lo siento- Dije a Rhaegar al ver su cabello totalmente empapado.

-Está bien- Dijo Sonriendo –Pero la próxima vez recuerda que estas atada, ¿Podrías prestarme tu tobillo para soltarte?-

Levante mi pierna y me desató. Rhaegar subió a la tabla con una gracia que yo no poseía, y de igual manera comenzó a impulsarse, hasta lograr tomar una ola. Era increíble, cada movimiento que hacía era como si hubiera nacido para eso, era tan natural, era una obra de arte en movimiento.

Cuando termino, regreso a mi lado.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó.

-Fue increíble- Dije sorprendida. –Dudo que pueda hacerlo tan bien-

-Tranquila, si comienzas a mentalizarte te será muy complicado, Sube- Dijo dándome una mano para subir junto con él - Mira al chico de rojo- Dijo apuntando a un sujeto que tomaba una ola –Ve como mantiene el equilibrio, solo se deja llevar, es simple, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-Dijo persuadiéndome.

-Claro que puedo- Dije segura.

-Me encanta esa actitud- Dijo Rhaegar bajando de la tabla –Hazlo-

Moviendo mis brazos me acerqué al lugar de las olas y después de escoger el momento adecuado, comencé a hacer todo lo que había observado hace unos minutos. Había logrado levantarme y tomar la ola, estaba tan feliz, pero a la vez nerviosa, que mis manos estaban completamente heladas, al igual que mis pies, pero sin duda la adrenalina me alegraba. Era uno de los mejores momentos que había tenido en mi vida, me sentía tan libre, el viento, las olas, todo era perfecto, pero entonces, todo se arruino, ya que de un segundo a otro, escuche un-¡Lo siento!- A mi lado, gire para ver, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Algún estúpido había impactado contra mí, haciéndome caer. Por un momento todo fue un caos, las olas me movían de un lugar a otro por debajo del agua, mientras que la tabla me arrastraba a otro lugar. Sentí una fuerte presión sobre mi tobillo, pero cuando todo cesó yo estaba a unos metros de la superficie. Intenté nadar hacia arriba, pero no podía, ya que mi tabla y la del sujeto que me impactó estaban entrelazadas contra una roca, intenté soltar mi tobillo, pero era inútil, estaba muy apretado. Mi pie comenzó a reaccionar a la falta de sangre, pero ese no era mi único problema, ya que el aire comenzó a faltarme, me sentía débil, tenía que resistir, pero no podía, vi hacia arriba, el sol y entonces, Oscuridad.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron esos lindos ojos violetas, intentaba hablar, pero no podía, primero escuchaba simples murmullos, pero después comenzaron a aclarase pero sin reconocer su emisor.

-Debemos ir al hospital- Dijo una voz.

-Tomen mi auto- Dijo Otra.

Sentí como me tomaban en brazos y comenzaban a correr, la imagen era borrosa, así que no sabía quiénes me llevaban, solo sabía que era Rhaegar y corriendo junto había 3 siluetas.

-Bronn, tómala- Dijo Rhaegar, estoy casi segura de eso.

Sentí como cambié de unos brazos a otros, que eran los de Bronn.

-¿Hacia dónde está el hospital?- Dijo Rhaegar, ya había comenzado a reconocer su voz, pero solo la suya.

-Toma la avenida principal- Dijo otra voz extraña.

-Y en la primera calle a la izquierda- Dijo Una voz femenina.

-Tranquila Lyanna, te pondrás bien- Dijo mi portador, que supongo y era Bronn.

El auto comenzó a moverse y al salir de la arena…

-Fue mi culpa- Dijo Rhaegar.

-No es tu culpa, ella quiso hacerlo- Dijo la voz femenina.

-Pero…- Decía Rhaegar.

Al cabo de unos minutos el auto se detuvo y una vez más cambie de brazos.

-Dámela- Dijo Rhaegar.

-No pierdas tiempo en eso y entra- Dijo mi actual portador.

Sentí como me colocaron sobre una cama, comenzaba a reconocer un poco más mi entorno, pero aun así me sentía completamente agotada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó una voz femenina desconocida.

-Surfeaba, pero cayó y quedo bajo el agua por… mucho tiempo- Dijo la otra voz femenina, que comenzaba a reconocer como Brienne.

-De acuerdo, solo uno de ustedes puede estar con ella, preferiría que fuera usted señorita- Dijo la otra voz femenina -¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Lyanna- Contestó Brienne.

-De acuerdo, Lyanna estas en el hospital, tranquila, soy la doctora Unella, estarás bien-Dijo tomando mi brazo –Si me escuchas, asiente con la cabeza-

Podría escucharla bien, pero fue muy complicado mover mi cabeza.

-Te pondrás bien- Dijo la doctora -¿Alguno de tus amigos podrá traerle algo de ropa?-

Mi primer pensamiento fue, "¿Estoy desnuda?", pero poco me importó.

-¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- Preguntó la doctora.

-Brienne-

-Brienne, dime la verdad, ¿Únicamente estaban surfeando?, porque no tienes una idea de lo difícil que es diagnosticar a los jóvenes en esta fecha, ingieren cosa que ni te imaginas, pero no lo dicen y todo se complica, ¿Tu amiga no hizo algo parecido?- Dijo la doctora.

-Para nada, supongo que una que otra cerveza, pero nada más- Dijo Brienne.

-Confió en ti, atenderé su lesión en el tobillo, mientras ella reacciona-

Después de este comentario, sentí como si me estuvieran cortando el pie, era un ardor tan fuerte que quería gritar y llorar, pero no podía, por suerte solo duró unos segundos y al cabo de unos minutos ya no lo sentía, era incomodo, pero tolerable.

-¿Quiénes eran los chicos que venían con ustedes?- Preguntó la doctora.

-Somos amigos- Dijo Brienne.

-¿Todos ellos?, Se veían bastantes nerviosos por ella- Dijo la doctora -¿Uno de ellos tenía una cerveza en la mano?-

-Bronn- (No sé por qué no me sorprende) –Su mejor amigo-

-Ya veo, ¿Y qué hay de los otros dos?, El chico rubio-

-Él, su nombre es…- Dijo Brienne.

-Rhaegar- Dije difícilmente alertando a las dos mujeres.

-Tranquila Lyanna, quédate recostada, ¿Estas agotada?- Preguntó la doctora.

-Sí- Respondí.

-De acuerdo, toma esto, en unos segundos comenzaras a sentirte mejor- Dijo entregándome una píldora, para después salir del cubículo. Después de tomarla, me recosté una vez más.

-¿Qué sucedió Brienne?- Pregunté.

-Por donde comienzo – Dijo Brienne –Yo te vi desde la orilla, estás haciéndolo fabuloso, pero entonces ese estúpido se cruzó en tu camino, de inmediato Rhaegar comenzó a nadar en tu dirección, pero cuando las olas cesaron, creímos que te veríamos salir, pero no había ni rastro de ti, fue cuando comenzó el caos, un chico de civil fue con una motoneta acuática, en realidad Bronn le dijo que fuera. Estuvieron unos minutos, o algo parecido, para mí fue una eternidad, y mágicamente Rhaegar te sacó del agua y subieron a la Motoneta- Dijo Brienne sorprendida –Y cuando llegaste a la costa, te colocaron sobre la arena y fácilmente sacaste como 3 litros de agua- Dijo Brienne con una pequeña sonrisa.-Luego vinimos al hospital y hemos aquí-

-Gracias- Dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, aquí está tu ropa- Dijo la doctora entrando con varias prendas. –Cuando estés lista, podrás irte- Dijo sonriendo.

-Mil gracias doctora- Respondí sentándome.

Brienne me ayudo a vestirme, aunque en realidad yo parecía su muñeca, ya que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para levantar los brazos o las piernas. Finalmente Brienne, me ayudo a ponerme en pie, mi tobillo me recordó que aún estaba lastimado, pero comencé a caminar con ayuda de Brienne, me dieron recomendaciones como descansar y limpiar mi herida, firme unos papeles y fui libre de irme.

Lentamente fuimos a la sala de espera, donde estaba Rhaegar, Bronn y el desconocido número tres que no era otro más que Gendry. Al verme los tres se levantaron y sonrieron.

-Regrese de la muerte- Bromeé.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Bronn.

-Cansada- Dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Vamos a descansar- Dijo Bronn besando mi frente.

Bronn se ofreció para llevarme en su espalda al auto, el cual supe hasta este momento que era de Jaime. Regresábamos en un muy incómodo silencio, yo en el asiento trasero entre Bronn y Gendry, Rhaegar manejando y Brienne en el otro asiento.

-Sera mejor que regresemos a la ciudad esta noche- Dijo Rhaegar.

-Concuerdo contigo- Dijo Gendry. –Aunque no sé si puedas llevarla a salvo-

-¿Puedes guardar silencio?- Dijo Rhaegar.

-Estás cansado, yo solo decía- Dijo Gendry –Aunque concuerdo en que debe ir a la ciudad, Yo podría llevarla-

-Nos iremos mañana- Dije con mucho esfuerzo.

-Pero Lyanna, estarías mucho mejor en tu casa- Dijo Brienne.

-Sí, lo sé- Dije suspirando –Pero Gendry tiene razón, Rhaegar está cansado, será mejor que descansemos esta noche y salgamos mañana-

-Yo podría llevarte- Dijo Gendry.

-Podrías- Dije seriamente – Pero lo hará Rhaegar, mañana a primera hora-

Y con eso acabé la discusión, sin embargo, capté una ligera sonrisa de parte de Rhaegar en el espejo retrovisor.

Al arribar al campamento, todos nuestros demás amigos, se acercaron a pregúntame como estaba, después de contestar sus dudas, los cuatro primeros me acompañaron a la camioneta, donde después de tomar asiento en donde dormíamos, me observaron, Brienne y Bronn con una sonrisa.

-La forma más fácil de ponerse sobrio- Dijo Bronn –Poco de no contarla, Cerca la bala- Me dijo haciéndome reír.

Brienne notó como es que Rhaegar me miraba, al igual que yo, se veía triste, ese era el único sentimiento que había en su rostro.

-Bronn acompáñame a ver esa cosa- Dijo Brienne golpeando el brazo de Bronn.

-Si la cosa- Dijo Bronn abrazando a Brienne y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Pero aun había una molestia en nuestra casa, Gendry seguía ahí parado frente a mí y detrás de Rhaegar.

-Gendry, ¿Puedes darnos un minuto a solas?- Dije gentilmente.

-Pero yo también quiero hablar contigo- Dijo de golpe -¿Porque su asunto es más importante que él mío?- Dijo sumamente molesto.

Rápidamente Rhaegar giró, para encontrarse de frente con Gendry, ambos con un gesto furioso. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, me levante y tome a Rhaegar del brazo y la atraje hacia mí.

-Por favor Gendry, un segundo, enseguida voy contigo, lo prometo- Dije casi suplicando.

De mala gana, Gendry accedió y se alejó de nosotros. Una vez que estuvimos solos, regresamos a donde estaba sentada, Rhaegar aún se veía triste, así que sujeté su mano entre las mías.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté preocupada.

Hubo un momento se silenció.

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo Rhaegar casi murmurando –Lo siento mucho Lyanna, no quería que nada de esto pasara, fue mi culpa, te ruego que me perdones-

-No fue tu culpa- Dije de inmediato –Simplemente pasó, pude ser yo o cualquier otro, no es algo que pudieras controlar o evitar-

-Si hubiera sido más atento, todo sería diferente- Dijo cerrando los ojos –El simple hecho de recordar ese momento en que pedía a todos los dioses que salieras a la superficie, me hace estremecer, el perderte…- Dijo mientras rodaba una lagrima sobre su mejilla –Tal vez ese idiota tiene razón, no estas segura conmigo-

-Eso es más estúpido que él que lo dijo- Dije firmemente –No hay otra persona, con la que esté más segura, que contigo- Dije limpiando su lagrima –Gendry es un estúpido, ambos sabemos lo que intenta hacer y si comenzamos a creer lo que dice, lo logrará, así que prométeme que no volverás a escucharlo o a pensar otra cosa así-

-Lo prometo- Dijo para después besarnos.

Me recosté observado a Rhaegar, ya que me sentía completamente agotada. Rhaegar intentó salir, pero sujete su mano y dije:

-Quédate conmigo- Le suplique.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro accedió y se recostó a mi lado. Al cabo de unos minutos yo caí profundamente dormida.

Aún estaba oscuro, cuando desperté por un calor endemoniado, así que me quite la chamarra que llevaba puesta, pero al levantarme estaba sola. Miré por las ventanas, pero no había ni rastro de personas fuera. Llamé a Rhaegar, pero fue inútil, ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar a mi lado, lo tomé y baje de la camioneta. Caminé por los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar a Rhaegar en algún lado, pero solo encontré una fogata a medio apagar, una cantidad obscena de botellas vacías y el teléfono de Bronn.

Decidí ir a la tienda de Bronn, Oberyn y Tormund, pero al abrir, solo me encontré con los dos últimos.

-Oberyn- Dije agitando su pie. –Oberyn-

-No molestes Bronn- Respondió dormido.

-No soy Bronn, soy Lyanna- Dije.

-¿Qué clase de sueño es este?- Dijo Oberyn viéndome apenas abriendo los ojos –Supongo que de esos que son buenos- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-No es un sueño- Respondí.

-Tienes razón, si fuera un sueño, estaríamos los dos solos- Dijo recargándose sobre sus brazos -¿Qué sucede Lyanna?-

-¿Has visto a Rhaegar?-

-Supongo que esta con Lyanna- Respondió.

-Yo soy Lyanna- Dije otra vez.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Oberyn confundido.

-Debe estar con Bronn- Dijo Tormund.

-Con Bronn- Dijo Oberyn.

-¿Saben dónde está Bronn?- Pregunté.

-Sí, dormido al lado de Oberyn- Dijo Tormund.

-¿Saben dónde están? Ustedes dos, ¿Saben en qué parte del mundo se encuentran Oberyn y Tormund en este momento?- Dije sorprendida. –Olvídenlo, los buscaré yo sola- Dije saliendo de la tienda.

-Espera, te ayudaremos a buscarlos- Dijo Tormund –Arriba, vamos- Dijo golpeando a Oberyn.

-Está bien, pero dame unos segundos, sal de la tienda Lyanna, no tengo puesta ropa- Dijo Oberyn.

-Yo los espero- Dije saliendo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos aparecieron en la fogata a medio apagar.

-Supongo que estuvieron aquí- Dijo Tormund viendo las botellas vacías.

-¿Cómo sabemos que fueron ellos?- Dijo Oberyn.

-Son ámbar, a Rhaegar le encantan las Ámbar- Aseguré.

-Entonces, buscamos a dos ebrios y uno de esos es Bronn- Dijo Oberyn.

-Y eso es lo que más me preocupa- Dije.

-Posiblemente estén nadando boca abajo- Dijo Oberyn –Me regreso a dormir-

-No Oberyn, no nos abandones- Dije tristemente. –Y sabes que no están muertos-

-Lo sé, pero no tengo ni idea de donde puedan estar- Dijo Oberyn –Pero sabes que Bronn tiene tendencias destructivas cuando bebe-

-Alias, Siempre—Dijo Tormund.

-Ya sé dónde están- Dijo Oberyn. –Vamos Lyanna, trae tu cartera, tenemos una fianza que pagar-

Caminamos hasta la estación de policías, que queda a unas cuadras de la playa, cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que era todo menos estación de policías, ya que únicamente había tres oficiales, Uno de ellos dormido, otro hurgándose la nariz y el tercero luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

-Buenas noches- Dije frente al mostrador –Nos preguntábamos si estaban aquí dos chicos, uno de ellos es rubio, con ojos violetas, como de esta estatura –Dije levantando la mano bien alto.

-Sí y el otro, parece vago- Dijo Oberyn –moreno, barba, una bermuda verde, posiblemente un sombrero de paja y una cerveza en la mano-

-No hay nadie en la celda esta noche- Dijo el oficial.

-¿Qué?- Dije de golpe. –No puede ser deben….- Decía yo cuando el que se hurgaba la nariz contestó una llamada.

-¿Dos hombres?- Dijo sin dejar de hurgarse la nariz -¿Botellas?, ¿Un pescado? Si, lo tengo, ¿En la puerta del rey?, entendido, alguien ira- Dijo colgando la llamada.

-¿Qué era?- Preguntó el del mostrador.

-Unos chicos peleando en un bar, al parecer uno insulto la ropa del otro, algo de una cosa verde-

-BRONN- Grité de inmediato. -¿Dónde dijo que era la pelea?- Pregunté.

\- En la puerta del rey - Dijo Tormund –Vamos-

Salimos corriendo, y por suerte pasaba un taxi, ya que mi tobillo estaba cobrando factura. Fuimos hasta la puerta del rey, que estaba cercana al muelle, bajamos corriendo arrojando un billete al conductor. Entramos y lo primero que vimos fue una bermuda verde bailando al centro del bar.

-Y te…aprovechas porque sabes que te quiero- Cantaba Bronn. –Chicos- Dijo un muy ebrio Bronn.

-Bronn, ¿Has visto a Rhaegar?- Pregunté rápidamente sujetándolo ya que apenas se podía parar.

-¿Rhaegar?, claro, esta recostado por allá- Dijo Apuntando a la barra.

Sin pensarlo lo solté, por lo cual cayó al suelo. Corrí hasta la barra, pero al llegar no era Rhaegar quien estaba en el suelo, era Gendry.

-Lyanna, lo prometiste, viniste a mí- Dijo completamente ebrio. Levantándose, para dejar ver un gran golpe que tenía sobre él rostro.

-Gendry, ¿Qué te pasó?- Pregunté al ver su rostro.

-¿Esto?- Preguntó apuntando al golpe – Fue tu hermoso Rhaegar-

-¿Y dónde está?- Pregunté de inmediato.

-No puedo creer que aun con todo lo que sucedió sigas preocupándote por ese infeliz, ve lo que me hizo, no debes estar con él Lyanna, tu deberías estar conmigo- Dijo Gendry tomándome de los hombros. –DEBERIAS ESTAR CONMIGO, ÉL NO TE MERECE-

-Gendry, estás ebrio, no entiendes nada de lo que sucede, debemos encontrarlo-

-Y sigues preocupada por él, entiéndelo yo estoy aquí, me tienes aquí-

-No- Dije de golpe –Entiéndelo Gendry, ya no hay un nosotros, no hay un estoy aquí, entiéndelo, ahora estoy con Rhaegar, y estoy muy preocupada por él, porque…- Dije comenzando a llorar –Rhaegar es mi persona, es en quien puedo confiar, es quien entiende mis problemas y me ayuda a resolverlos, me cuida como a nadie, aunque no se lo pida y aunque tú lo veas como un bárbaro, no tienes idea de la increíble persona que es y necesito encontrarlo- Dije tomando aire –Así que por ese amor que alguna vez me tuviste, dime donde está, te lo suplico-

Ambos nos vimos fijamente, pero entonces Gendry comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Por mí que desaparezca- Dijo para recargarse sobre la barra.

Estaba completamente desesperada, me sentía tan frustrada de todo, no pensaba más que lo peor y no pude hacer nada más que llorar, Oberyn se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-Lo encontraremos Lyanna- Dijo Oberyn.

-Creo que yo puedo ayudarte- Dijo un hombre al otro lado de la barra. –No sé a quién buscas, pero vi quien le hizo ese golpe en el rostro a él- Dijo apuntando a Gendry –Además, ese infeliz no te dirá nada-

-¿Era un chico con cabello platinado y ojos color violeta?- Pregunté.

-El mismo- Respondió el hombre –Discutió con él y salió repitiendo, "está mejor sin mí" y después algo de Winch Tower -

-¿Cruzó?- Preguntó Tormund.

-No lo sé, únicamente lo vi salir- Dijo el hombre.

-Se lo agradezco- Dije sinceramente.

Salí corriendo al muelle con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí sin poder cruzar a Winch Tower, pero al llegar al final del muelle, no había nada. Decepcionada me tiré sobre el suelo. Mientras que Oberyn golpeaba la puerta del sujeto que rentaba los botes a motor.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Preguntó al abrir.

-¿Vio a un chico rubio por aquí?- Preguntó Oberyn.

-¿Con ojos violetas?- Dijo él hombre, haciéndome levantar de golpe –Lo vi, se llevó uno de los botes-

-Lo dejo Cruzar, ¿Ebrio?- Pregunté -¿Está usted loco?-

-Mira niña, dinero es dinero, y me pagó, así que no me importaba si estaba sobrio o ebrio-

-De acuerdo, entonces nosotros también queremos un bote- Dijo Oberyn.

-Quisiera poder ayudarlos, pero era el último, tendrán que esperar al ferri por la mañana- Dijo bostezando –Así que dejen de hacer ruido y lárguense de aquí- Dijo cerrando la puerta.

-¿EL FERRI?- grité golpeando la puerta y pateándola– ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE PASA POR LA CABEZA?-

-Lyanna- Dijo Oberyn levantándome.-Tranquila, deja de golpear-

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, Hasta donde sabemos Rhaegar podría estar…-

-En Winch Tower- Dijo Oberyn.

-Si, tal vez, espero- Dije.

-Entonces ve-

-Si vamos a Winch Tower- Dijo Bronn colgado de Tormund –Iremos en tu camioneta-Dijo a Tormund

-No hay camino para la camioneta –Dijo Tormund.

-Pero si para una motocicleta- Dijo Oberyn.

Regresamos al campamento donde estaba la motocicleta con la que habíamos corrido el día anterior.

-Pero yo nunca he manejado motocicletas- Dije a Oberyn asustada –Ven conmigo-

-Iras más rápido si solo vas tú, y tranquila es como un auto, este es el embrague y con esto cambias de velocidad, freno y acelerador- Dijo mostrándome.

-Avisa cuando estés allá- Dijo Tormund justo antes de que partiera.

Los primeros metros fueron confusos, pero conforme avanzaba, Oberyn tenía razón, era como un auto, está bien, no lo era, pero no era complicado. Winch Tower queda a unos 20 kilómetros de Mud Gate y aunque el viaje se me hizo eterno por los nervios, estoy casi segura que no fue más de media hora. Al llegar a Winch Tower, deje arrumbada la motocicleta y comencé a buscar entre las personas, pero de algo tenían razón, Winch Tower era nocturno.

Me movía entre toda la fiesta, hasta que…

-…Simplemente es, lo mejor que me pudo pasar- Decía Rhaegar.

-Hermano, ¿Dices que su cabello es oscuro?- Decía él chico.

-Siempre huele tan bien-

-¿Rizado?-

-Así es-

-¿Con ojos como la plata?-

-Hermosos-

-¿Y labios rojos?-

-Exactamente así, ¿La conoces?-

-No, pero ¿es ella?- Preguntó apuntándome.

-Lyanna- Dijo Rhaegar viéndome, sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Entre en pánico- Dije sin saber que contestar.

-No deberías estas aquí, no deberías estar conmigo- Dijo alejándose de mí.

-Claro que sí, no hay nadie más con quien quisiera estar- Dije acercándome a él –Eres mi persona- Dije tomando sus manos y sonriendo.

Lentamente nos acercamos para fundirnos en un beso con la luna de testigo, pero no era la única.

-¡Lyanna!- Dijo Jon.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Theon.

-La pregunta, es, ¿Qué hace aquí, con él?- Dijo Robb apuntando a Rhaegar.

Lo habían visto, no podía ocultarlo, aunque lo intentara no lo creerían. Finalmente les tuve que contar la historia de cómo fue que llegue a Winch Tower a mis hermanos, por lo cual estaba sumamente molesto, en especial Robb, Así que insistieron en que me quedara con ellos, pero sin perder de vista a Rhaegar, el cual durmió sobre una cómoda hamaca.

A la mañana siguiente, regresamos a Mud Gate a primera hora, Mis hermanos estaban más que molestos, si bien era por lo de la noche anterior, también lo era porque debían dejar la playa un día antes de lo acordado. Y si fuera poco Rhaegar tenía una resaca infernal, por lo cual Robb condujo su auto.

-Fue más espectacular de que dijiste- Dijo Rhaegar de regreso.

-Te lo prometí, ¿No es así?-

-Jon, pon orden atrás- Decía Robb desde el frente.

-Si hermano- Decía Jon haciendo la vista gorda.

Obviamente cuando mis padres se enteraron de toda la extravagancia que hice la noche anterior me castigaron por el resto de las vacaciones de primavera y que castigo, no podía ir a las fiestas de Benjen, no podía ir a la playa, no podía salir de la casa, a menos que mis obligaciones me lo ordenaran y por supuesto, no podía ver a Rhaegar y eso gracias a mis hermanos que exageraron todo como de costumbre, pero aunque no lo pueda ver, aún existen los cuervos…

 **Nota:** Como les prometí, un capitulo largo, espero que les haya agradado, aunque hay varios puntos que quiero tratar. Primero sé que muchos de nosotros amamos el personaje de Gendry en la serie, yo lo hayo, así que discúlpenme por llevarlo de esta manera, pero necesitaba un villano, Si quieren luego puedo hacer un capítulo algo así como "Las locas aventuras de Lyanna y Gendry", donde les cuente la historia detrás de todo de estos dos. Hablando de hacer capítulos, quería preguntarles algo respecto a este capítulo, como ya se dieron cuenta, hay momentos que suceden sin que Lyanna se dé cuenta, así que ¿Qué les parece si hago un capítulo de Blackwater pero desde la perspectiva de Rhaegar?, ¿Qué opinan?, me encantaría que me contestaran estas preguntas, pero si no lo quieren, continuaremos con naturalidad el fic. Síganle dando todo su amor a esta bonita historia, cada vez somos más y eso me pone extremadamente feliz. Yo le mando un beso a cada uno de ustedes y me despido.

-Lilo Ny.


	11. Capítulo 11) En los ojos del Dragón

Capítulo 11) Bahía Blackwater, en los ojos del Dragón.

"Bronn te ha agregado al grupo _Bahía Blackwater_ "

Fue extraño recibir esta notificación, siendo honesto, no creí que me incluyeran en este tipo de planes. Recordé a Lyanna mencionado algo al respecto, aunque poco había sido.

Rápidamente los mensajes comenzaron a fluir en el grupo y era impresionante la cantidad de personas que yo no conocía y a cómo veía las cosas, la mayoría iría, así que consulté a la única persona en la que confiaba, aunque conociéndola, espero que no siga durmiendo.

 _-Iras a Blackwater-_ Pregunté, pensando que recibiría la respuesta en un par de horas, pero no fue así.

 _-Creo que la pregunta es, ¿Iremos a Blackwater?-_ Respondió Lyanna.

Pero justo en el momento en que aceptaría su propuesta, llego a mí un flashback de hace unos días, donde mencionaba lo mucho que quería ir de visita a Dragonstone, que es donde vive la mayoría de nuestra familia, Obviamente, mis hermanos y yo, también queríamos regresar, pero ahora simplemente quería pasar tiempo mi con Lyanna.

 _-Respecto a eso, Mi padre quiere que vayamos unos días a Dragonstone-_ Dije.

Una parte de mí quería que siguiera insistiendo por ir a Blackwater, pero otra parte quería regresar a Dragonstone.

 _-¿Qué?, no, vamos a Blackwater, créeme no te arrepentirás- Respondió ella._

¿Por qué?, Preguntó esa parte de mí, mientras que la otra decía, "¡Sí!"

 _-¿Realmente es tan espectacular como lo dices?-_

 _-Por supuesto, y más este año, Bronn está organizando todo y si algo sabe hacer es organizar buenas borracheras-_

Por unos segundos analicé todas las posibilidades, si regresaba a Dragonstone, vería mi familia y amigos, eso es cierto, Pero Blackwater era una experiencia nueva, amigos nuevos y lo mejor de todo… Finalmente tome una decisión.

 _-De acuerdo, vamos a Blackwater-_ Respondí.

Y en menos de tres segundos, Lyanna ya había confirmado nuestros lugares en el grupo. Después de este arreglo matutino, deje mi teléfono en la habitación y baje a desayunar.

-Buenos días- Me dijo Nan. – ¿Dormiste bien?-

La vieja Nan esa tierna y agradable mujer que mantiene en orden las vidas de mi padre, mis hermanos y a la mía. Cuando éramos pequeños ciertamente fue nuestra nana, pero con el paso de los años se convirtió en parte de la familia, hasta tal punto que cada que nos mudábamos a otra ciudad, ella venía con nosotros.

-Bien, gracias- Respondí tomando asiento.

-Ya que están todos- Dijo Nan, colocando un plato de fruta fresca frente a mí –Su padre me pidió que les recordara hacer sus maletas, ya que partimos para Dragonstone mañana por la noche-

-¿Sabes si padre ya compró los del vuelo?- Pregunté con cierto miedo.

-Supongo que sí, se escuchaba muy decidido por la mañana- Respondió Nan dando un sorbo a su café.

Solo una palabra poso por mi mente, ¡Carajo!

Rápidamente me levanté con dirección al teléfono de la sala de estar, alertando todos.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Nan.

-Llamaré a padre, debó saber lo de los vuelos-

-No los ha comprado- Dijo Aerys seguro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunté.

-Porque antes de ir a trabajar, me dijo "Compras los vuelos hijo, no lo olvides"- Dijo imitando a padre.

-Me alegro- Respondí regresando a la mesa.

-¿Te alegras de no tener vuelo a Dragonstone?- Preguntó Aerys -¿Sabes que son más de 10 horas manejando?-

-Lo sé, pero no es por eso- Respondí dando un sorbo a mi café.

-¿Entonces a que se debe tu supuesta alegría?- Preguntó Viserys.

Era momento de decirlo…

-No iré a Dragonstone esta vez- Dije esperando los gritos, que no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Preguntó Viserys con la voz del diablo, mientras que Aerys expulsaba todo su café, sobre la mesa.

-Iré a Blackwater- Respondí limpiando un poco el desastre.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó Nan asustada.

-Es una playa, como a una hora, creo- Respondí.

-Pero… Dragonstone- Dijo Viserys -¿Qué tiene la bendita Blackwater, que no tenga Dragonstone?-

-Para empezar, no están ustedes- Respondí haciendo reír a Nan. –Supongo que será una experiencia interesante, me invitaron y dije "¿Por qué no?-

-Hasta donde yo sé, solo es ir a beber a lo loco y dormir en la arena, no veo lo interesante en eso- Dijo Aerys.

-Unos chicos del grupo, también lo mencionaron, eh insistieron que fuera- Dijo Viserys –Para mí también suena interesante, es lo mismo que hacemos en Dragonstone-

-Sí, únicamente que en Dragonstone, puedes ver el océano desde la comodidad de tu recamara y no desde una tienda de campaña- Dijo Aerys. –Vayan si quieren, pero decidan ahora, son menos vuelos que comprar-

-Yo iré a Blackwater- Respondí seguro.

-También yo- Respondió Viserys de inmediato. –Será bueno ver caras nuevas y por caras me refiero a mujeres-

-¿Recuerdas que estudias ingeniería?- Dijo Aerys.

-Tienes razón, pero habrá alcohol, al final del día todo el mundo parecerá mujer- Respondió Viserys riendo.

-Es cierto, además, hay una chica muy linda de química, sería bueno verla en Bikini- Dijo Aerys –Espera…Por eso iras- Dijo girándose hacia mí. –Ella estará ahí…-

-¿Cuál ella?- Preguntó Viserys.

-¿Cuál, cuantas le conoces?- Preguntó Aerys –La de la otra noche…- Dijo con cierta sonrisa demente, mientras Nan solo me miraba con un gesto de completa sorpresa.

-Nan, no es lo que crees- Dije viéndola fijamente.

-No Nan, es peor- Dijo Viserys con el mismo rostro de locura de Aerys.

-No quiero saber… Iré al jardín a rociar las flores- Dijo Nan poniéndose de pie, para salir por la cocina directo al jardín y cerrar la puerta a su paso.

-Ven lo que provocan, no podrá dormir en días- Dije apuntando a Nan.

-No importa, ya se le pasará- Dijo Aerys moviendo rápidamente los dedos frente a su rostro -¿Entonces ella irá?- Preguntó fingiendo emoción y al darme cuenta Viserys también me veía fijamente.

-Sí, iré con ella- Respondí.

-¡Ese es mi hermano!- Dijo Aerys dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Y hablando de chicas lindas- Dijo Viserys a Aerys guiñando un ojo.

-No- Dije viéndolos a ambos.

-Tienes razón hermano- Dijo Aerys a Viserys –Seria hermoso verla a ella en Bikini-

-Basta- Dije.

-Sería más que hermoso, con eso se compensaría toda la ida- Dijo Viserys levantando los dos brazos.

-Cierto, pero hay un tema más importante que ese… ¿Qué sucedió la otra noche?- Dijo Aerys girando hacia mí, mientras Viserys hacia lo mismo.

-Me voy- Dije levantándome con destino a las escaleras.

-Hermano no, regresa- Dijo Viserys.

-Vamos Rhaegar, somos adultos, no puedes decirnos nada que no hayamos hecho ya- Gritó Aerys mientras subía las escaleras. –NO NOS SORPRENDERAS-

Al llegar a al final de las escaleras solo escuche risas.

Al día siguiente se terminaron los preparativos, recordando mis campings preparé todo lo que consideré indispensable y lo arrojé a la camioneta que llevaríamos.

Finalmente llego el día de partir, Viserys había salido mucho más temprano que yo, había mencionado algo de un ferri, poca importancia le di. Cuando tome todo lo que necesitaba, partí con dirección a casa de Lyanna. Esta vez no debía esperarla en la esquina de la calle, me había comentado que sus hermanos no estarían en casa, por lo cual no había problema. Al verla sentí una emoción tan grande, que pocas veces lo he hecho, pero todo acabo cuando vi a sus padres salir tras de ella. Me disponía a baja y abrirle la puerta, pero de un momento a otro ella comenzó a correr hacia el auto. Gritó algo, subió, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y se quedó estática. En ese momento no me importo nada lo que sucediera, así que me acerqué para besarla, pero increíblemente rápido me tomo del brazo y dijo:

-No, aquí no- Dijo viendo al frente, para después girar y despedirse con un sonrisa de sus padres.

Por un segundo me extrañe, pero después me dije a mi mismo "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

-Está bien- Dije encendiendo el auto.

Avanzamos unas cuantas calles más en completo silencio, hasta que finalmente con un gran suspiro de Lyanna, se acercó a mí y dijo

-Ahora sí- Dijo depositando un dulce beso en mi mejilla –Ahora si lo que quieras- Dijo sonriendo.

Continuamos nuestro camino, con una pequeña, no diría que fue una discusión, podíamos llamarlo un capricho, hasta que llegamos a la plaza Dorne, que era el punto de reunión. En cuanto nos acercamos pude ver la emoción de Lyanna y no basto más que bajara la velocidad para que ella saltara al exterior de auto. Cuando bajé del auto, perdí a Lyanna de vista por un segundo, hasta que Bronn con un megáfono me hizo enfocarla una vez más.

-Llegaron- Dijo Brienne, que se había acercado a saludar. –Veo que te abandonaron- Dijo riendo.

-Hola Brienne- Dije con un aligera sonrisa –Al parecer, pero estoy seguro que regresará- Dije riendo un poco. -¿Quién le dio un megáfono a Bronn, no es suficiente con sus gritos?- Pregunté riendo un poco más.

-Me pregunto lo mismo desde que llegue, y mira que ya llevo un buen tiempo- Dijo Brienne –Pero crees que alguien se lo dio, nadie está tan botado para eso-

Ambos reímos, pero hubo algo al fondo que llamó mi atención, ¿Quién demonios era ese que iba con Lyanna, y a dónde diablos van? Fijamente la vi y fue algo que Brienne notó.

-No tienes de que preocuparte- Dijo Brienne –Es Dickon, un muy buen amigo de borracheras- Dijo sonriendo un poco -Ni de él, ni de él, ni él- Decía Brienne cada vez que Lyanna saludaba a alguien.

-Está bien, ¿segura que no debo preocuparme de nadie?- Pregunté.

-No…- Dijo Brienne dudando.

-…- Miré a Brienne fijamente.

-¿Con que esto es lo que Lyanna siente cada que lo hago?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunté asombrado.

-Nada- Dijo Brienne evitando mi mirada.

-Traes toda la casa- Dijo Bronn que se había acercado a nosotros. -¿Perdiste a tu pulga?- Me preguntó refiriéndose a Lyanna. –Amigo- Dijo colocando un brazo sobre mis hombros –No te voy a decir cómo hacer las cosas, pero… quiérete un poquito y Lyanna,…- Dijo Bronn claramente bromeando.

-Aprecio tu opinión Bronn- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Eso fue un "metete en tus propios asuntos"?- Pregunto Bronn.

-Algo parecido- Respondí riendo.

-No hay problema, me lo han dicho peor y Lyanna- Dijo Alejándose –Alístense, es hora de partir-

Bronn informo que era hora de partir, pero al mirar alrededor, no encontraba a Lyanna por ningún lado. Caminé entre la multitud con la esperanza de que ella me encontrara, pero no fue hasta que escuche su voz directo del megáfono.

-Dame eso- Dijo en voz baja–RHAEGAR TARGARYEN, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? LEVANTA LA MANO- Dijo por el megáfono.

De inmediato levante la mano y ella corrió hacia mí.

-¿Lista?- Pregunté sonriendo al verla.

-Lamento haberme ido, no lo vuelvo a hacer- Dijo con rostro de arrepentimiento.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que son tus amigos- Dije Riendo, mientras le abría la puerta del auto. –De cualquier forma, te tengo vigilada- Dije cerrándola con cierto tono burlesco.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendida desde el interior.

No pude hacer nada más que reír hasta subir. De camino hablábamos de todo lo que yo llevaba para nuestra supervivencia, además de acordar dormir en el interior de la camioneta y no en una tienda en la arena, todo era felicidad, hasta que:

-Por cierto…- Dijo con un tono nervioso –Hablando de comodidad, puede que esté una persona non grata-

-¿Te refieres al hermano de Renly?- Pregunté al recordar que se había mencionado que vendría y he de admitir, me molestó un poco saberlo.

-Precisamente- Respondió ella nerviosa.

-¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme?- Pregunté seriamente.

-No, solamente…- Dijo haciendo una ligera pausa – Prométeme que no… mataras a nadie- Dijo con una risa de nervios.

-Si no me dan un motivo, no lo haré- Dijo sonriendo y aunque lo hice para que lo tomara en broma, no estaba bromeando.

-¡Rhaegar!-

-Lo prometo- Dije de mala gana.

Finalmente vi una pequeña ciudad y llegamos a la avenida más cercana a la costa, donde paramos. Esta vez sí tuve la oportunidad de abrirle la puerta a Lyanna y comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia los demás. Cuando llegamos discutían acerca de que autos llevarían a la arena, y gracias al acuerdo que Lyanna y yo tuvimos, necesitábamos nuestro auto, por suerte Bronn accedió a lo anterior, después de bromear un poco con Lyanna.

-Mil gracias señora Bronn- Dijo Lyanna haciendo una reverencia, para después tomarme de la mano y dirigirnos hacia la camioneta.

-ALTO AHÍ LYANNA- Gritó Bronn por el megáfono –Tu no te iras, me debes dos con esta, así que tengo una misión especial para ti-

Bronn pidió a Lyanna, llevar un banderín con el nombre de la carrea, justo al frente de toda la procesión, lo cual consideré un muy adecuado toque, además, ella llevaría el megáfono para alentar a todos. Lo que no me pareció, es que iría en el capo de uno de los autos, pero sin duda hubo una única y simple palabra que extrañamente me hizo hervir la sangre.

-¿Lo harías por mi cariño?- Preguntó Bronn a Lyanna.

Cariño, ¿CARIÑO?, mi parte racial me decía "Tranquilo, solo es su amigo, no hay porque alterarse", pero esa pequeña parte muy dentro de mí, me decía a gritos "¿Por qué, de todo lo que le pudo decir, dijo cariño, porque no pulga? Tranquilamente esperé a que terminaran de hablar y cuando Lyanna se dirigía al inicio de la fila con el banderín, yo seguí a Bronn.

-Bronn- Lo llamé detrás de él, giré para ver a Lyanna, la cual también me veía –Nos vemos en la playa- Dije a Lyanna con una sonrisa, para seguir persiguiendo a Bronn.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Bronn una vez que lo alcance. -¿Podrías decírmelo en la playa, ya vamos tarde?- Dijo apuntando a su inexistente reloj en la muñeca.

-Es rápido, tengo una pregunta- Dije fingiendo demencia.

-Ah claro, dime- Dijo Bronn –Sabes, me lo dices de camino- Dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la camioneta. -¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- Dijo una vez que subimos.

-¿Cuando lleguemos, me tengo que estacionar, del lado derecho o del lado izquierdo?- Dije fingiendo.

-Del derecho, es más…- Decía Bronn, pero no pude esperar más.

-¿Podrías no decirle cariño a Lyanna?- Dije una vez que tocamos la arena, ciertamente me sentía avergonzado de ese comportamiento, pero había algo en mi interior que no me dejaba.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Bronn sorprendido –Perdón, no lo pensé, pero si tienes algún problema, no lo vuelo a hacer- Dijo Sinceramente.

Esa parte de mí, descansó.

-Pero si quieres- Dijo Bronn –Lo arreglamos como hombres, tres golpes y estas en el piso- Dijo Bronn Bromeando.

-Te lo agradezco y aunque suena tentadora la oferta, prefiero la primera opción-

-Una vez más con las modalidades, ese "te lo agradezco" también es un vete y…- Dijo Bronn riendo.

Ambos reímos. Bronn ha demostrado ser un buen amigo y aunque sabía que nunca pasaría nada entre él y Lyanna, me tranquilizaba haberle pedido eso. Mientras recorríamos la arena, todo era celebración a nuestro alrededor, hasta que de un momento a otro, la procesión de autos se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Bronn alterado, para después bajar el vidrio y sacar medio cuerpo por la ventana.

-Creo que a Lyanna se le cayó el banderín- Dijo regresando al interior.

-¿Estás seguro que eso fue el banderín?- Pregunté.

–La verdad no sé, no traigo mis lentes- Dijo Bronn.

-¿Usas Lentes?- Pregunté impactado.

-De sol- Respondo Bronn dando un trago a su cerveza- Que bien ya avanzaron-

Continuamos hasta donde Bronn me indico estacionar el auto y en cuanto bajamos, Oberyn se acercó a Bronn.

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos?- Preguntó Bronn a Oberyn.

-Se lo perdieron- Dijo Oberyn con una leve sonrisa. –Justo en las dunas, Dickon pasa una duna, súper rápido y en ese momento vemos a Lyanna volar directo al piso-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Pregunté con un micro infarto. -¿Dónde está?- Pregunté a Oberyn.

-Oye, ¿Puedo bajar la mesa para jugar Beerpong?- Gritó Bronn.

Oberyn impactado apuntó hacia donde estaba ella. Cuando llegué a su lado la vi colocando arena alrededor del asta del banderín.

-¿Qué tal quedo?- Preguntó ella levantándose con una sonrisa en el rostro. Gracias a los dioses estaba bien.

-¿Te caíste?- Pregunté asustado.

-Sí, pero tranquilo, alguien...- Dijo con un gesto de inconformidad–Me atrapó-

-¿Quién?- Pregunté de inmediato.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- Preguntó preocupada y obviamente no pude pensar en otra persona.

-Fue él, ¿Cierto?- Dije apretando los dientes.

Lyanna no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza.

-Descuida, él no tiene por qué interponerse, recuerda, solo estamos tu y yo- Dijo tomando mis manos –Y por tres días…- Dijo guiñando el ojo.

-De acuerdo- Respondí sonriendo –No lo vas a creer, pero Bronn acaba de preguntar por una mesa para jugar Beerpong- Dije riendo.

La música sonaba alto y la fiesta no tardó en comenzar, con ella llegaron los bailes y las cervezas y después del torneo de Beerpong, donde Bronn se coronó como campeón, la mayoría de los asistentes estaban más que ebrios, excepto los chicos del grupo, era eso o eran buenos simulando.

Lyanna hablaba de sus experiencias previas en Blackwater, mientras compartíamos una de las muchas cervezas de ese día, cuando Bronn, eufórico y apestando a alcohol llego con una noticia a nosotros.

-¡YA LLEGO LORAS CON LA MOTO…!- Gritó Bronn.

Bronn se alejó de nosotros un momento, para saludar a Loras y su hermana, mientras tanto, yo no entendía porque a Bronn te causaba tanta alegría la llegada de Loras.

-¿Por qué Bronn se emociona tanto con ese hecho?- Pregunté riendo.

-Es una tradición, una carrera entre Civil, Industrial y mecánica, en motocicleta de cross pero con dos personas sobre ella, comúnmente perdemos- Dijo Lyanna sonriendo.

-Suena muy divertido- Dije -¿Y quiénes van?-Pregunté lleno de curiosidad.

-Bueno, el último año, yo fui de pasajera y este año igual supongo- Dijo Lyanna, haciéndome sorprender.

-¿Y quién la conduce?- Pregunté preocupado, pero en ese momento la persona más ebria del lugar se posó frente a nosotros.

-Hora de ir al show Lyanna- Dijo Bronn con un casco mal atado y una cerveza en la mano -¿Podrías sostener mi cerveza?- Dijo a Lyanna, la cual la tomó, para que él pudiera "atarse" el casco.- ¡Vamos a ganar!- Gritó con el aliento repleto de alcohol.

Obviamente me opuse en todo momento, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿En qué mundo eso se considera seguro? un hombre ahogado en alcohol, conduciendo una motocicleta, con un pasajero, que seguramente no lleva ningún artículo de seguridad, No podía permitir que esta carrera de la muerte se efectuara.

-Oh no- Dije frente a los dos –No lo harás Lyanna-

-Claro que lo hará- Dijo Un Bronn demasiado ebrio para entender todas las palabras coherentemente.

-NO- Dije firmemente viendo directamente a Bronn.

-Vamos Lyanna- Dijo Bronn tomando a Lyanna y si me molesto la palabra "cariño", en este momento lo único que quería era matar a Bronn.

-¡NO!- Dije molesto alejando a Bronn de Lyanna.

Supongo que Lyanna sintió la tensión entre nosotros, ya que se colocó entre los dos y dijo:

-Alto los dos-

-¿Por qué diablos lo trajiste Lyanna?- Dijo Bronn.

-¡CALLATÉ BRONN!- Gritamos Lyanna y yo al mismo tiempo. Fue una forma de sacar mi furia, pero no era suficiente.

-Lyanna, nos están esperando, así que o vamos en este momento o perdemos- Dijo Bronn.

-Lyanna, no lo harás de ninguna manera-Dije viéndola fijamente –No subirás a una motocicleta con Bronn, y mucho menos ebrio-

-De acuerdo, entonces conduce tú- Dijo Lyanna con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté sorprendido y a la vez confundido.

-¿Si, qué?- Preguntó Bronn confundido.

-No conozco a nadie que conduzca una motocicleta mejor que tu- Dijo Lyanna viéndome fijamente.

Después de un par de comentarios y poner en la balanza todas las opciones, acepte, prefería mil veces que fuera yo a que fuera alguien más con más alcohol que sangre en su cuerpo. De mala gana y con un nudo en la garganta, nos dirigimos a donde estaba la dichosa motocicleta, era una buena, no podía decir que la mejor, pero no estaba mal, mucho mejor que la de los otros chicos.

La multitud se fue apilando alrededor de las tres motocicletas, Subí, mientras Lyanna saludaba a algún conocido, cuando regreso, noté que solo había un casco. Por si fuera poco.

-¿No llevas casco?- Pregunté una vez que Lyanna subió y se sujetó de mí.

-Y es por esto que nunca aprendí a atarlo- Dijo casi a gritos.

Sin pensarlo, le entregue el único casco y observé hasta asegurarme que lo tenía bien colocado, una vez que hizo eso, bajo un poco mi preocupación, pero en una mínima parte.

Con una cuenta regresiva comenzó la carrera, dado que las motocicletas son mi vida y crecí viviendo en la playa, esto era totalmente mí habitad y vaya que subestime la potencia de la motocicleta, ya que desde el arranque sentí como Lyanna tuvo que sujetarse más por la velocidad. Desde el comienzo, dejamos a todos atrás, así que comencé a disfrutar la situación, que si la analizamos, era perfecta, estaba compartiendo una de las actividades que más amó con la persona que amo, era perfecto. He de admitir que lo disfruté bastante.

Al final del recorrido, mecánica se había coronado como los campeones de la carrera de este año y todos nos esperaban para festejar en la salida, así que regresamos y de igual manera disfruté cada centímetro recorrido.

Todos los chicos del grupo y muchos que no reconocía, se acercaron a felicitarnos, inclusive Bronn parecía haber olvidado nuestra pequeña discusión.

-Al final no fue tan malo- Dijo Lyanna bajando de la motocicleta, con una sonrisa encantadora.

-No lo fue- Respondí regresándole la sonrisa.

En ese momento Bronn gritó entre toda la multitud que necesitaba un equipo para un partido de voleibol, por lo cual me ofrecí de inmediato y después de reclutar a los siguientes jugadores nos dirigimos a la improvisada cancha.

Yo imaginaria que después de que todos los miembros del equipo participamos en la competencia, un partido de Voleibol no sería un gran reto, pero vaya que estaba equivocado, porque no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando todos nos encontrábamos sumamente cansados y bañados en sudor.

El partido era tan intenso que llegamos a un punto donde el siguiente punto ganaba, así que nos reunimos y comenzamos a hacer una estrategia.

-Oberyn tu iras a la izquierda- Decía Bronn. –Rhaegar tu bloquearas- Dijo Apuntándome –Loras tu cubrirás al chico de la gorra- Dijo jadeando –Tormund tu robas el balón, se lo pasas a Renly y Renly anota, ¿entendieron?-

-¿De qué hablas Hermano?- Preguntó Oberyn.

-¿Robar el balón?- Preguntó Tormund.

-¿Bronn tienes idea de que estamos jugando?- Preguntó Renly.

-Claro, Futbol- Respondió Bronn.

En ese momento todos golpeamos nuestra frente y reímos. Finalmente ideamos una estrategia, que dio resultado y logramos ganar el juego. Todo el mundo rápidamente entro a la cancha y entre los demás chicos nos llevaron en hombros a todos los jugadores, desde las alturas buscaba a Lyanna, hasta que la encontré. La encontré alejándose, del hermano de Renly, Gendry creo que es su nombre, en lo personal su nombre me importa poco, simplemente espero que ni siquiera le haya dirigido la palabra, porque de enterarme de lo contrario, esto tendría un final muy diferente. Cuando nos encontrábamos a pocos metros, Brienne le pidió su compañía, Lyanna obviamente acepto, pero no sin antes dirigirme una gran sonrisa, un pulgar arriba y un lindo baile.

Sigo impresionado en la rapidez con la que la multitud se dispersó y comenzó a desaparecer, Oberyn comentó que cruzan a Winch Tower donde la vida es nocturna. Mientras tanto, los chicos del salón y unos más, encendimos una fogata cerca de la gran carpa.

Cuando finalmente logramos encender la dichosa fogata, nos reunimos alrededor con un par de cervezas y música de fondo. Al cabo de unos minutos Lyanna y Brienne regresaron y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lyanna se sentó a mi lado. Cantando, sonriendo y bebiendo la noche siguió, hasta que deseábamos más dormir que Bronn la bebida, aunque él fue el primero en caer dormido.

-Más perdido que un zapato izquierdo- Dijo Oberyn acerca de Bronn una vez que nos levantamos para dormir. -¡Bronn!- Dijo pateando a Bronn.

-Muerto- Dijo Jaime riendo.

-Parece que no tienen experiencia con esto- Dijo Lyanna –Saben que eso no sirve con Bronn, tienen que ser más delicados- Dijo acercándose a Bronn.

-¿Delicados, Nosotros?- Dijo Tormund –No somos cigarrillos- Dijo riendo.

-Bronn- Dijo Lyanna, tan delicadamente en su oído –Cariño, despierta, tienes que ir a tu tienda-

Una vez más "cariño", pero ahora era ella la que lo había dicho, ¿Por qué?, respiré profundo y me dije a mi mismo "Tranquilo".

Lyanna se acercó a Bronn que pareció contestar algo, pero únicamente ella lo escucho.

-Lo sé, tienes sueño- Dijo Lyanna enterándonos a todos la respuesta de Bronn –Levántate y ve a tu tienda- Dijo dando una leve nalgada.

-Podríamos dejarlo aquí- Dijo Oberyn.

-Que buena idea- Dijo Tormund.

Fue gracias a los reflejos de Lyanna que Bronn no termino sobre los restos de la fogata, ya que de un momento a otro Bronn violentamente rodó quedando a pocos centímetros de los ardientes maderos, de no ser porque Lyanna lo sujeto.

-Eso no es una opción- Dijo Lyanna con Bronn en brazos –Será mejor que lo lleven a su tienda-

-Se puede quedar aquí- Dijo Oberyn suplicando.

-No lo dejaré aquí- Dijo Lyanna –Pero si no quieren llevarlo, tendré que hacerlo yo- Dijo levantándose para tomar los brazos de Bronn y comenzar a jalar, resbalando al primer intento.

-Estas bien- Pregunté de inmediato ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sí, bien - Respondió Ella con un tono de desagrado, pero una vez más sujeto los brazos de Bronn.

-Espera, yo lo haré- Dije a Lyanna tomando su lugar y únicamente basto una mirada de furia hacia Oberyn, Tormund y Jaime de parte de Lyanna, para que ellos también aceptaran a ayudar.

-Espera, si todos tomamos una extremidad, iremos más rápido- Dijo Jaime después de ver a Lyanna.

Al dejar a Bronn en la tienda junto con Oberyn y Tormund. Lyanna y yo caminamos hacia la camioneta, donde después de bajar las cosas restantes y colocar un par de almohadas, nos dejamos dormir.

Pocas cosas en el mundo se comparan con el despertar al lado del ser amado, Verla recostada a mi lado fue un sentimiento inimaginable. Unos pocos minutos después regrese a dormir, hasta que el calor fue insoportable y no me entiendan mal, me refiero a la temperatura. Abrí los ojos y estaba "solo", al salir del auto, vi a Lyanna, Oberyn y Jaime hablando.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunte al ver a Lyanna sumamente eufórica.

-No lo vas a creer- Dijo Lyanna con una enorme y preciosa sonrisa. –Resulta que Brienne y…- Decía a gritos, cuando Oberyn la sujeto y cubrió su boca.

-Lyanna tranquila, esas cosas no se gritan a los aires- Dijo Oberyn retirando su mano.

-Tienes razón, ¿entonces para que me necesitan?- Preguntó Lyanna.

Después de escuchar los siguientes comentarios, comprendí que nos referíamos de Brienne y Tormund, los cuales supuestamente habían pasado la noche juntos. Esperamos unos minutos, hasta que los sospechosos aparecieron a escena, Lyanna se alejó con dirección a Brienne a hacer su supuesta investigación. Mientras tanto acompañe a Jaime y Oberyn a la orilla del mar. De camino, Oberyn tomó una cerveza de la hielera en la carpa, donde el hielo se había derretido dejando agua simplemente.

-¿No es muy temprano para beber?- Preguntó Jaime.

-Que importa, no voy a conducir, hoy es día de mar- Respondió Oberyn. –Por cierto, buena carrera la de anoche- Me comentó.

-Te lo agradezco- Respondí.

-Pareces tener mucha experiencia con motocicletas… y en la arena es más difícil- Dijo Oberyn.

-Sí, crecí en Dragonstone, las carreras en la costa son muy comunes- Respondí.

-Espera, ¿Qué?- Dijo Oberyn -¿Creciste en Dragonstone?- Preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿Qué hay de sorprendente en eso?- Pregunté confundido.

-¿Y tienes casa ahí?- Preguntó con rostro de sorpresa.

-Sí, mi familia vive ahí- Respondí riendo.

-¿Y qué diablos hacemos en Blackwater si pudimos estar en Dragonstone?- Dijo indignado.

-En realidad, pasaría las vacaciones en Dragonstone, pero Lyanna me convenció de venir, no es tan malo- Respondí.

-La siguiente vez, la ignoras y nos preguntas a nosotros- Dijo totalmente molesto Oberyn – ¿Cómo dejaste ese paraíso, por este basurero?-

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunté sorprendido, al escuchar la forma a como se refería.

-No en realidad, pero tengo familia lejana en Dragonstone, ya sabes, típico que cuando se encuentra toda la familia junta muestran todo el álbum de fotografías y se ve precioso-

-Bueno, si algún día llegaras a ir, serás bien recibido en mi casa- Respondí al ver su emoción.

-Lyanna está regresando- Dijo Jaime.

Los tres regresamos rápidamente, más que nada, Oberyn y Jaime.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Oberyn.

-Solo durmieron- Respondió Lyanna tranquilamente.

-Vamos, no puede ser solo eso- Dijo Jaime.

-¿No puede ser solo eso qué?- Preguntó Tormund que llegaba detrás de nosotros.

Pude ver el rostro de cada uno de ellos totalmente sorprendidos, yo únicamente me limité a soltar un aligera risa. Por suerte para ellos Lyanna pensó rápido.

-Que no pueden creer que solo esto traigo de ropa- Dijo mostrando su mochila –Ahora si me disculpan, voy a las duchas- Dijo alejándose. –Me deben una- Dijo murmurando a Jaime y Oberyn, lo cual me causo un poco más de risa.

Al cabo de unos minutos el hambre nos comenzaba a consumir, por lo cual muchos de los chicos del salón y otros más decidimos comer en un pequeño restaurante del pueblo. Excepto Bronn que no dio señales de vida.

Caminábamos hacia el pueblo, Lyanna a mi lado, hasta que entrando a una tienda con Brienne, una chica llamada Shae y la hermana de Loras, se separó de nosotros y haciendo una pequeña parada, decidimos espéralas. Me encontraba perdido en mi teléfono, cuando:

-Hola- Dijo Una chica rubia a mi lado.

-Hola- Respondí amablemente.

-Cercei- Dijo extendiendo su mano, para notar que era la hermana de Jaime.

-Rhaegar- Respondí la cortesía.

-¿No es lindo el pueblo?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Tiene cierto encanto- Dije sonriendo.

-Me parece encantador, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo ella.

-Claro- Respondí sorprendido.

-¿Son tus ojos así de nacimiento?- Preguntó acercándose a mí.

-Lo son- Respondí alejándome un poco.

-Son encantadores, podría verlos todos los día sin cansarme- Dijo ella acercándose una vez más.

-Te lo agradezco- Dije con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no te había visto antes?- Preguntó ella.

-Soy nuevo en la facultad-

-¿Por qué mi hermano nunca te menciono?- Dijo ella acercándose un poco más. –Que tonto es mi hermano-

No sabía que contestar a esto, así que simplemente me limité a darle una ligera sonrisa, pero vaya que la chica era insistente y de un momento a otro, colocó una mano sobre mi brazo y sonrió.

-Debes probar esto…- Dijo Lyanna que venía llegando con una bolsa de dulces y observó la escena. –Cercei- Dijo viéndola seriamente bajando un poco sus lentes de sol.

-Stark- Dijo Cercei, borrando toda sonrisa de su rostro.

Ambas chicas sostenían la mirada una contra la otra, dejando notar un poco de tensión en el ambiente, ya que todos posaron sus miradas sobre ellas.

-Creí que te quedarías en el campamento- Dijo Lyanna con una falsa sonrisa. –De industrial…-

-Pues yo creí que te quedarías…en tu casa- Dijo Cercei con una sonrisa burlona.

He intercambiado falsas sonrisas, continuo la guerra de miradas. Pero gracias a los dioses por lo que continuo.

-¿Continuamos?- Preguntó Renly.

-Continuemos- Dijo Lyanna, la cual me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar, pero haciendo una ligera parada dijo -¿No vienes Cercei?- Dijo sonriendo.

Cercei sonrió y se limitó a caminar hacia su hermano. Después de escuchar los murmullos de las chicas, descubrí que ni Lyanna ni Cercei se toleran. Así que no sería yo quien iniciara una guerra.

Llegamos al pequeño restaurante, donde después de que llegaran nuestros alimentos, Oberyn reclamó a Lyanna, el hecho de no estar disfrutando las vacaciones en Dragonstone, a lo cual Lyanna contestó:

-Oberyn acéptalo, si alguien pasaría sus vacaciones en Dragonstone seria Rhaegar, no tú, no yo, no nadie más- Dijo Riendo.

-Propongo que el próximo año, vayamos a Dragonstone- Dijo Oberyn. -¿Qué opina el local?- Dijo apuntándome.

-Concuerdo contigo- Respondí.

-No lo alientes- Dijo Lyanna riendo.

Después de esta breve platica, continuamos con nuestros alimentos. Cuando regresamos encontramos a Bronn, el cual ya había despertado de su largo sueño y se notaba totalmente renovado.

El día prosiguió con juegos en el agua, además de nadar unos pocos metros en mar abierto, Puede observar que había unos chicos practicando Surf, otra de mis pasiones, pero no era el único que los observaba, ya que sentada en la arena estaba Lyanna.

-¿Sabes hacerlo?-Pregunté a Lyanna, son una sonrisa.

-No, pero siempre he querido intentarlo-Dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Entonces vamos a conseguir una tabla-Dije levantándola de la arena.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó totalmente sorprendida

-Yo te enseñare- Dije sonriendo viendo su rostro de total sorpresa.

-Está bien, vamos- Dijo entusiasmada.

Después de una corta investigación, pero una larga caminara al muelle, llegamos con un sujeto que rentaba tablas. Ninguna de ellas me daba total confianza, muchas de ellas estaban en mal estado y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, encontré una aceptable. Regresamos al punto de partida y mientras yo colocaba la tabla en la arena, Lyanna ya estaba lista para entra al agua, lo cual me dijo que nunca en su vida había surfeado.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó.

-Aun no- Dije – Primero debes aprender donde está tu centro de gravedad y a equilibrarte, sube- Dije apuntando a la tabla.

Y con esa seguridad que tiene para hacer las cosas, Lyanna juraba que podría equilibrarse, por lo cual cuando estuvo arriba, con un simple movimiento a la tabla, la hice caer sobre mí.

Bromeando, ella regreso a la tabla acusándome de tramposo, pero una vez más se fue al piso, pero esta vez, lamentablemente a la arena. Ayudándola a levantarse, propuse empezar más abajo, primero estaría sentaba sobre la tabla, cuando logró dominar este punto, se levantó en cuclillas. Cuando lo logró, yo estaba realmente sorprendido, ya que había sido increíblemente rápido este avance, muchas personas tardan el dominar este punto.

-Vas muy bien, Muchas personas tardan mucho en este paso-Dije sorprendido–Ahora, levántate- Dije dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – Pero inclínate un poco-

-¿Así?-Preguntó un poco más arriba.

-Un poco más…- Dije tomándola por la cadera. Pero quién diría que encontré el punto débil de Lyanna Stark, ya que quedo totalmente sonrojada.

-No hagas eso-Dijo una vez que se recobró.

-Tengo recordar ese punto débil-Dije riendo.

-Ese y muchos más- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro regresando a la tabla.

Estoy muy orgulloso de ella, ya que en ningún momento fue al suelo, simplemente se balanceo de un lado al otro y después de bromear y obligarla a hacer una pose sin fin, fue tiempo de ir al agua.

Después de verla luchar para subir a la tabla, até la tabla a su tobillo (ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho) comenzamos a practicar cada una de las poses de la arena, abajo, canclillas y arriba. No espera que lo lograra a la primera y no es por ser pesimista, pero este paso es muy difícil. Pero si hay algo que me encanta de Lyanna, es su determinación, en ningún momento se rindió y después de un par de intentos logró ponerse en pie. Los siguientes intentos fueron tan exitosos como el anterior.

-Genial, ahora vamos a las olas- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aun no- Dije sonriendo –Primero algo más tranquilo, ves esas ondas que están ahí- Dije apuntando a unos 10 metros de nosotros. –Iras allá y harás lo mismo, pero sobre las ondas-

-¿Solo eso?- Preguntó –Que fácil- Dijo comenzando a remar.

Desde lejos y con el corazón en un hilo, la veía, Sinceramente esperaba que no fallara, lo había dominado muy bien, ya estaba arriba, pero la primera onda la hizo caer. Después de verla salir del agua, pensé en acercarme a ella, pero rápidamente se recobró y subió nuevamente, siendo en esta ocasión la vencedora.

Verla ahí, para después de que las ondas pasaran, con una sonrisa en el rostro, me hizo sentir cual padre orgulloso. Con un movimiento de mi mano, le indique que regresara.

-Te dije que era fácil- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Sabía que lo lograrías- Dije regresando la sonrisa –Ahora iremos a las olas-

-¡SI!- Dijo efusivamente. –Por fin-

-Bien, lo haré una vez para que observes como debes de hacerlo- Dije - ¿Puedes bajar?-

Supongo que olvidó que llevaba atada la tabla, ya que desde la tabla se lanzó al fondo, haciendo un desastre, sin dejarme más opción que hundirme para no ser víctima de la tabla.

-Lo siento-Dijo cuándo emergió.

-Está bien- Dije Sonriendo –Pero la próxima vez recuerda que estas atada, ¿Podrías prestarme tu tobillo para soltarte?- Haciendo que levantara su pierna.

Una vez que estuvo libre, subí a la tabla, remé hasta donde las olas se encontraban y una vez que la tome, era como regresar años atrás, me sentía libre. Con cada movimiento un momento de mi se recobraba y se adhería a mí. Regresé al lado de Lyanna, la cual tenía una expresión de total asombro.

-¿Qué tal?- Pregunté.

-Fue increíble- Dijo sorprendida. –Dudo que pueda hacerlo tan bien- Dijo con un rostro de duda.

-Tranquila, si comienzas a mentalizarte te será muy complicado, Sube- Dije estirando una mano para ayudarla a subir junto conmigo- Mira al chico de rojo-Dije apuntando a un chico que lo hacía bastante bien, pero a la vez simple–Ve como mantiene el equilibrio, solo se deja llevar, es simple, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-Dije sabiendo lo competitiva que es.

-Claro que puedo- Dijo segura.

-Me encanta esa actitud-Dije bajando de la tabla–Hazlo- Ojala nunca hubiera bajado…

Y aquí comienzan los 120 segundos más largos de mi vida, realmente no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevó, posiblemente algunos segundos menos, o más, en mi perspectiva, fueron horas.

La vi alejarse, remar y tomar la ola, toda era perfecto en este momento, era otra de las cosas que amaba y que ella compartiera ese gusto, era increíble. Había logrado tomar la ola perfectamente haciendo, como lo habíamos dicho, únicamente equilibrándose, Pero de un momento a otro, un imbécil apreció de la nada, con dirección a ella.

-La va a chocar- Dije lleno de preocupación –Aléjate, aléjate- Rogaba.

Pero debo ser profeta ya que no pasaron más de unos segundos para que mis palabras se hicieran realidad y ambos quedaran envueltos por las olas.

-Maldito estúpido- Dije antes de comenzar a nadar en su dirección.

Me encontraba a unos 20 metros de la costa, cuando los gritos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, entre ellos, los de Brienne y Bronn. Pedía a todos los malditos dioses ver a Lyanna emerger del agua, pero mi preocupación crecía a cada brazada, ya que no había señal ella Y porque los dioses son grandes, el estúpido que provocó el accidente, salió a la superficie y comenzó a gritar.

-¡ESTA ATRAPADA!- Gritó el chico. Aquí fue cuando peor me sentí.

Cuando llegué al lugar del siniestro, me sumergí. Lo siguiente que vi fue tan parecido a aquel sueño que tuve hace semanas donde Lyanna se ahogaba. Inerte su cuerpo y mente, observé como enganchada a las tablas había quedado atrapada en una roca. Intenté soltar su tobillo de la tabla, pero fue inútil. Regresé a la superficie con la esperanza que hubiera ayuda. Por suerte la había, un chico con una motoneta de agua estaba ahí.

-UNA NAVAJA O ALGO PARECIDO- Dije apenas respirando en la superficie.

Rápidamente el chico de la motoneta me entrego una navaja y una vez más me sumergí, Como pude comencé a cortar el cordón de la tabla y cuando lo logre, tomé a Lyanna y nade a la superficie. Aun inerte subí con ella a la motoneta.

-¡VAMOS!- Grité una vez arriba.

No podía hacer mucho sobre la motoneta, más que sostenerla entre mis brazos.

-Quédate conmigo Lyanna- Le dije.

Finalmente en la orilla, coloqué a Lyanna en la arena boca abajo y, Odio decir esto, pero con un golpe en su espalda, logró expulsar toda el agua en su interior y comenzar a respirar, Fue un alivio para mí, pero aun así ella seguía fuera de sí. La tomé en mis brazos y con dificultad abrió un poco los ojos, pero de inmediato los cerró.

-Debemos ir al hospital- Dijo Brienne a mi lado.

-Tomen mi auto- Dijo Jaime dándole las llaves a Brienne.

Rápidamente comenzamos a correr, Brienne, Bronn y aun no entiendo porque estaba ahí, Gendry, aunque en ese momento no me importaba nadie más que Lyanna. Al llegar al auto, Brienne me entregó las llaves, por lo cual di a Lyanna a Bronn. Comencé a conducir.

-¿Hacia dónde está el hospital?- Pregunté al no saber a dónde dirigirme.

-Toma la avenida principal- Dijo Gendry.

-Y en la primera calle a la izquierda- Dijo Brienne.

Rápidamente hice caso a las instrucciones que me dijeron ignorando por completo todas las normas de tránsito. De fondo escuchaba como Bronn hablaba a Lyanna, mientras que yo únicamente me sentía culpable, de no ser por mí, ella nunca hubiera subido a una tabla de surf. Inconscientemente comencé a hablar en voz alta.

-Fue mi culpa-Dije.

-No es tu culpa, ella quiso hacerlo- Dijo Brienne tratando de consolarme.

-Pero…-Dije, pero de inmediato noté que realmente estaba hablando con alguien y no solo en mi mente, por lo cual guardé silencio.

Llegamos al Hospital, detuve el auto y descendimos, vi como Bronn había entregado a Lyanna en brazos de Gendry, me acerque a él y pedí que me la entregara, por suerte su respuesta fue brillante.

-No pierdas en eso y entra- Dijo Gendy entrando al hospital.

Su respuesta era cierta, no debía perder el tiempo en banalidades, así que deje que fuera él quien la llevara. Al entrar la colocó en una camilla y una doctora se acercó a ella. Inmediatamente la doctora comenzó a inspeccionarla pero solo uno de nosotros podía acompañarla adentro, no imagino que rostro teníamos los otros para que la doctora pidiera que fuera Brienne. Pidieron traerle algo de ropa para cuando egresara, ya que no estaría muy cómoda con el bañador. Las chicas entraron y se perdieron de vista.

-¿Quién irá por la ropa?- Preguntó Bronn una vez que estuvimos en la sala de estar –Puedo ser yo si gustan- Dijo diplomáticamente.

-Me agradaría eso- Respondió Gendry –Yo quiero estar aquí-

-Todos queremos- Dije viéndolo fijamente –Pero he de ser yo el que vaya por ropa, yo sé dónde está todo- Dije de mala gana. –Volveré pronto- Dije poniéndome de pie- Bronn, mantenme informado- Dije viendo a Bronn.

-Claro que si- Respondió Bronn.

-Espero que esto si lo hagas bien- Dijo Gendry cuando salía, y aunque me hizo hervir la sangre, no había tiempo para riñas en este momento.

Tomé el auto y regrese al campamento donde los restantes estaba esperando noticias al respecto y rápidamente en cuanto descendí del auto se acercaron a preguntar.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Renly.

-No lo sé, está en revisión- Respondí dirigiéndome a la camioneta.

-¿Cómo lucía?- Preguntó Tormund preocupado.

-Se veía mejor- Dije tomando prendas de Lyanna y una chamarra que llevaba.

-Tranquilo- Dijo Oberyn colocando una mano en mi hombro –Se pondrá Bien hermano- Dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Lo hará, es Lyanna, podrá con esto y más- Dijo Jaime.

-Se los agradezco- Dije con una falsa sonrisa -¿Puedo llevarme tu auto de nuevo?- Pregunté a Jaime, el cual accedió.

Al regresar al hospital, las cosas seguían exactamente como las dejé, aun Lyanna no salía.

-Tardaste poco- Dijo Bronn al verme –Aun no hay noticias- Dijo con un rostro de tristeza.

Entregue la ropa a una enfermera, la cual la llevó dentro. Regresé y tomé asiento junto a Gendry, Esperando que no hubiera problemas.

-¿Cómo dejaste que esto sucediera?- Dijo Gendry al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Disculpa?- Dije molesto –No es algo que yo planeara y además, no te vi haciendo nada por ayudar-

-¿No lo planeaste?- Dijo Gendry – ¿Entonces porque diablos le indicaste ir allá?, se veía a leguas el estúpido que la impacto-

-¿Entonces porque no dijiste nada si lo veías?- Dije molesto.

-No creí que fueras tan estúpido para permitirlo, pero me equivoqué- Dijo Gendry apretando los dientes. –No está segura contigo-

Las miradas indicaban todo, además de mi puño esperando impactar contra su rostro de no ser por Bronn, que rápidamente se interpuso entre nosotros.

-No vale la pena- Me dijo Bronn, sujetando mi puño. –Basta de discusiones estúpidas, si Lyanna sale por esa puerta en cualquier momento y los encuentra así, ¿Qué sentirá?, no lo hagan por que se los pido, háganlo por ella-

Bronn tenía razón, así que me levante y cambié de asiento, lo más lejos que pude de Gendry. Los minutos pasaron lentamente no paraba de pensar lo peor, hasta que finalmente saliendo lentamente de una puerta seguida por Brienne apareció Lyanna, de inmediato los tres nos pusimos en pie y por lo menos yo, con una sonrisa la recibí, me sentía aliviado.

-Regresé de la muerte- Dijo ella con algo muy parecido a un rostro burlesco, pero sumamente cansado, nunca la había visto tan agotada, pero aun así era hermosa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Bronn.

-Cansada- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Vamos a descansar- Dijo Bronn besando su frente.

Intercambiamos una ligera mirada y una sonrisa, con lo cual me di por bien servido. Bronn se ofreció rápidamente para llevarla cargada hasta el auto y agradecí a los dioses al escuchar una risa de camino.

-Más rápido- Dijo Lyanna sobre Bronn riendo levemente –Sabes, el otro día soñé que vivíamos en la edad media y me encantaba cabalgar- Dijo Lyanna haciendo breves pausas.

-Suena increíble, después me lo contaras- Dijo Bronn una vez que llegamos al auto y subimos.

Regresábamos en completo silencio, mientras yo pensaba que debía llevar a Lyanna a la ciudad, debía descansar y que mejor lugar que en su propio hogar, me llevaría el odio de su familia de por vida, pero no importaba a este punto.

-Sera mejor que regresemos a la ciudad esta noche- Dije a todos.

-Concuerdo contigo- Dijo Gendry. –Aunque no sé si puedas llevarla a salvo- Y continuamos con los estúpidos comentarios, obviamente enfurecí.

-¿Puedes guardar silencio?- Dije sumamente molesto, pero me calmé al recordar lo que Bronn había dicho.

-Estás cansado, yo solo decía- Dijo Gendry –Aunque concuerdo en que debe ir a la ciudad, Yo podría llevarla- De no ir conduciendo, ese estúpido ya no tendría rostro que mostrar.

-Nos iremos mañana- Dijo Lyanna, que sonaba sumamente agotada

-Pero Lyanna, estarías mucho mejor en tu casa- Dijo Brienne.

-Sí, lo sé-Dijo Lyanna dando un gran suspiro–Pero Gendry tiene razón, Rhaegar está cansado, será mejor que descansemos esta noche y salgamos mañana-

-Yo podría llevarte- Dijo Gendry. Contaba los metros que faltaban para detener el auto y volarle los dientes al imbécil, pero gracias a los dioses, Lyanna remato muy bien la faena.

-Podrías- Dijo seriamente– Pero lo hará Rhaegar, mañana a primera hora-

Al escuchar esto, toda la furia desapareció y con una sonrisa en el rostro enfoque mi mirada en el espejo retrovisor para ver a Lyanna.

Al arribar y después de la sesión de preguntas que le realizaron a Lyanna, Brienne, Lyanna, Bronn y yo nos dirigimos a la camioneta, para dejarla descansar. Bronn Bromeó un poco de su alcoholismo con Lyanna, pero poco capte de la broma, Yo simplemente quería disculparme con ella, no había otro sentimiento más que culpa dentro de mí y aunque sabía que disculparme no lo cesaría, lo tenía que hacer. Brienne y Bronn se alejaron para dejarnos solos, pero yo había notado que había una molestia en nuestra casa, hasta que Lyanna me lo hizo notar.

-Gendry, ¿Puedes darnos un minuto a solas?- Dijo Lyanna gentilmente.

-Pero yo también quiero hablar contigo- Dijo de golpe -¿Porque su asunto es más importante que él mío?- Dijo sumamente molesto.

Ya había sido suficiente de este idiota, rápidamente me giré para ponerle un alto de una buena vez. Furioso me encontré de frente con él estaba a punto de golpearlo, de no ser porque sentí como Lyanna tiró de mí y me acerco a ella.

-Por favor Gendry, un segundo, enseguida voy contigo, lo prometo- Dijo suplicándole, Lo cual no debía de hacer, pensé.

Una vez que me cercioré que le alejo, recordé el motivo por el que estaba ahí, verla ahí sentada, con ese rostro de agotamiento total, me hizo recordar en momento en que la vi bajo el agua, obviamente me entristecí inmediatamente.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó ella sujetando mis manos entre las de ella, las cuales estaban heladas

-Lo siento mucho- Dije después de un silencio–Lo siento mucho Lyanna, no quería que nada de esto pasara, fue mi culpa, te ruego que me perdones- Dije lamentándome.

-No fue tu culpa- Respondió ella –Simplemente pasó, pude ser yo o cualquier otro, no es algo que pudieras controlar o evitar-

-Si hubiera sido más atento, todo sería diferente- Dije cerrando los ojos –El simple hecho de recordar ese momento en que pedía a todos los dioses que salieras a la superficie, me hace estremecer, el perderte…- Dije mientras una lagrima rodaba por mí rostro–Tal vez ese idiota tiene razón, no estas segura conmigo-

-Eso es más estúpido que él que lo dijo- Dijo firmemente –No hay otra persona, con la que esté más segura, que contigo-Dijo pasando su mano sobre mi rostro llevándose la lagrima con ella –Gendry es un estúpido, ambos sabemos lo que intenta hacer y si comenzamos a creer lo que dice, lo logrará, así que prométeme que no volverás a escucharlo o a pensar otra cosa así-

-Lo prometo- Dije para después besarnos.

Lyanna se recostó sin perderme de vista, pensé que estaría más tranquila si dormía ella sola con toda comodidad, así que planeaba irme, cuando sentí como sujetaba mi mano, giré para verla y dijo:

-Quédate conmigo- Dijo Con una leve sonrisa.

Accedí y con una sonrisa, me recosté a su lado, aun sus manos estaban frías, así que la tome entre mis brazos y la abrace, y con un suspiró cayó profundamente dormida, al poco tiempo de igual manera caí.

La temperatura en el interior se elevó drásticamente, así que supongo que no dormí más de unos minutos, empapado en sudor, me alejé un poco de Lyanna, no sin antes cerciorarme de su temperatura, la cual se había normalizado. Observaba recostado hacia la ventana, las estrellas brillando, sin un fin en especial, cuando escuche un ligero golpeteo en la ventana, Era Bronn viéndome y me indicó ir al exterior, Observé a Lyanna, se veía bien, así que decidí salir y ver que quería Bronn.

-¿Qué sucede Bronn?- Pregunté al verlo sentado alrededor de la fogata.

-Es una noche muy calurosa- Respondió dando un trago a su cerveza –Además, no podía dormir, vine tome una cerveza, fui a ver quién estaba despierto y te vi- Dijo Bronn viendo al fuego –Así que ven y tomate una cerveza conmigo-

-Nos iremos mañana a primera hora Bronn, no creo que sea…- Decía yo al ser interrumpido por Bronn.

-En realidad, estaba preocupado por ella, fui a verla, pero te vi y… solo quería hablar con alguien he ignorar esos recuerdos de mi mente- Dijo Bronn.

-Lo sé- Dije bajando la mirada. –Ojala se borraran-

-El alcohol siempre ayuda- Dijo Bronn abriendo una cerveza y entregándomela –No dejaras a un hombre triste beber solo, ¿O sí?-

-Mejor beber en compañía- Dije sentándome a su lado.

-¡Salud por eso!- Dijo Bronn –A la salud de Lyanna-

-¡De Lyanna!- Dije chocando las botellas, para después dar un trago.

-Me alegro que te haya encontrado…- Dijo Bronn después de dar un gran trago.

-Pues eres el único- Respondí dando un trago.

-¿A qué te refieres, que hay de su familia?- Dijo Bronn –Sus hermanos son muy agradables-

-Es un honor del cual no he sido testigo- Dije.

-¿Por qué te odian, Cuéntame de eso?-

Entre platicas de conflictos y malos entendidos, tanto de Bronn como míos, las cervezas fueron fluyendo, hasta perder la cuenta de cuantas bebimos.

-…No entiendo, tu deberías ir- Aconsejaba a Bronn, El cual se había levantado para continuar la siguiente ronda de cervezas.

-¡NO!- Gritó Bronn.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté alarmado.

-Te tengo una buena y una mala noticia- Dijo Bronn arrastrando las palabras. -¿Cuál quieres primero?-

-La mala- Respondí.

-La mala es que, ya no hay cervezas Ámbar, solo claras y esas saben a orina de caballo-

-¿Cómo conoces el sabor de la orina de caballo?- Pregunté.

-Tengo una vida que ustedes no conocen-

-Y no la quiero saber- Respondí -¿Pero cuál es la buena?-

-Que la puerta del rey debe estar abierta- Dijo Bronn.

-¿Qué es la puerta del rey?- Pregunté.

-Solo el mejor bar de Blackwater, acompáñame- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No Bronn, no creo que sea una buena idea-

-¡vamos! No me dejes solo, eres mi colega de bebida, anímate-

-De acuerdo vamos- Dije levantándome.

Hasta este momento todavía estaba consiente de todas mis acciones, antes de irnos, ambos fuimos a echar un vistazo a Lyanna, la cual seguía profundamente dormida. Recuerdo perfectamente en camino hacia el bar, hasta recuerdo el sentarnos en la barra y pedir nuestra perdición.

-Dos whiskey en las rocas- Dijo Bronn. –Que sean dobles-

-No creo que sea una buena idea combinar bebidas Bronn- Dije.

-Mira, una vez me dijeron, cualquier idea en la borrachera es buena, así que esta también, además yo lo hago todo el tiempo y no pasa nada-

-Está bien- Dije dando el primer trago.

Bronn tenía razón, no pasaba nada simplemente las cosas comenzaron a moverse de lugar y el piso y ¡oh demonios! Pero no importó por que los tragos siguieron, y no solo whiskey, también lo acompañaron, Vodka, tequila y ron.

De un momento a otro Bronn se levantó a bailar lo que parecía música electrónica, pensé en levantarme con él pero realmente el piso se movía mucho y no entendía que clase de brujería era esta. Todo era risas y diversión, (Porque no importaba cuantas veces Bronn cayera al piso era divertido verlo) hasta que en la puerta apareció…

-Que horrible… bermuda verde…- Dijo Gendry desde la puerta, el cual sonaba tan ebrio como nosotros.

-¡GENDRY!- Dijo Bronn desde el piso. –Quiero… presentarte… a alguien- Dijo sujetándose de él. –Mi amigo Rhaegar…- Dijo apuntando hacia mí.

-¿Es… tu amigo?- Preguntó Gendry, A lo que Bronn asintió –Le voy a partir la cara- Dijo a lo que Bronn soltó una carcajada.

-No creo que le ganes- Dijo Bronn.

-Lo voy… a dejar en el piso- Dijo Gendry.

-Entonces ven y pártemela…. aquí- Dije en voz alta.

Gendry soltó a Bronn, el cual se fue al piso y comenzó a caminar y mágicamente yo también.

-No puedo… creer como… es que Lyanna termino… con un es….túpido como tú- Decía Gendry furioso. – ¡VE LO QUE LE HICISTE!, estaría mejor sin ti- Gritó dando un paso más., pero he de admitir que esta si me dolió.

-Como…lo estuvo contigo, ¿verdad?- Dije en tono burlesco.

-Por lo menos yo no deje que se ahogara- Dijo él.

-Ni así lo logras…- Dije esperando darle en el orgullo.

-Cierra la boca maldito estúpido- Dijo Gendry tomando una cerveza y lanzándola por los aires, golpeado las botellas detrás de la barra, que por suerte no golpeo al chico de la barra.

-¿Estás Loco?- Pregunté después de que lanzara la botella. -¿Qué demonios pensabas?- Dije molesto.

-MATARTE- Dijo Gendry.

-Pensaba lo mismo- Respondí furioso.

En mis vagos recuerdos esta fue una pelea épica, Primero Gendry se lanzó contra mí, pero lo alejé dejando que cayera el piso, en cuanto se levantó una vez más lo intento y esta vez ambos caímos, rodando por debajo de las mesas y gritando un par de insultos. Paramos al estar contra la barra, en la cual logré ponerme de pie, al igual que él y esquivando uno de sus golpes logre finalmente impactar mi puño contra su rostro y no solo una vez, dos o tres según recuerdo, hasta que quedó tendido a un lado de la barra.

-Eres…Un maldito…animal- Dijo Gendry desde el piso- Realmente ella estaría mejor sin ti- Dijo últimamente, haciendo permanecer esas palabras en mi mente.

-Largo de aquí, únicamente están causando problemas- Dijo una mujer detrás de la barra.

-Lo que diga mi Lady…- Dije tambaleándome a la salida –Me largo-

Salí pregonando palabras sin sentido. Una vez que estuve fuera de todo ese ruido, las palabras de Gendry sonaron una y otra vez en mi cabeza, junto con las imágenes del accidente, dando vueltas una tras otra, diciéndome lo miserable que era al dejar que algo así le sucediera. Él tenía razón, estaba mejor sin mí. Tenía que alejarme de ella, por su bien. No podía irme a casa, sabía que estaba ebrio, además ella estaba en la camioneta, y llevármela no era la forma de mantenerla segura, no podía pensar con claridad y no había nadie que me ayudara. Caminé por el muelle. Donde sin pensarlo grité:

-¡ESTARIA MEJOR SIN MÍ!-

Me sentía tan miserable, estaba parado al borde, cuando un hombre salió de una puerta y dijo:

-¿Vas a cruzar?- Dijo él hombre

-¿Cruzar, a dónde?- Pregunté.

-A Winch Tower, ¿solo tengo un bote lo quieres?-

En ese pequeño momento de claridad, recordé que Viserys estaba en Winch Tower y aunque dije que prefería que no estuviera, lo necesitaba en este momento e ir a Winch Tower era perfecto para alejarme.

-Si- Respondí seguramente.

-Es un trato, espera, ¿tienes dinero?- Preguntó el hombre.

Buscando en mis bolsillos encontré un par de billetes.

-¿Es suficiente?- Dije estirando mi mano con el dinero.

-Suficiente- Dijo él hombre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Quieres una cerveza para el viaje?-

-Que sean dos- Respondí.

Bajamos hacia donde estaba los botes, me entrego las llaves y las cervezas.

-Todo derecho- Dijo antes de que partiera.

Haciendo caso a su instrucción partí. Bebiendo y cantando al ritmo de la música de fondo de Winch Tower atravesé la media luna. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, un chico me hizo una seña para bajar la velocidad y al llegar me ayudo a atracar. Con mi cerveza en mano bajé y comencé a caminar entre la gente, hasta que encontré la única cabellera plateada de esta parte del mundo.

-Viserys- Dije sujetando su hombro.

-Rhaegar- Dijo él sonando tan ebrio como supongo yo lo hacía.

-Necesito hablar contigo hermano- Dije dando un trago a mi cerveza.

-No, precisamente ahorita voy de salida, ya es tarde- Dijo apunando a su inexistente reloj. –Pero puedes hablar con Jojen- Dijo dejándome con un chico extraño y como no había nadie más, comencé a contarle todo.

-…Simplemente es, lo mejor que me pudo pasar- Decía a punto de llorar.

-Hermano, ¿Dices que su cabello es oscuro?- Decía Jojen.

-Siempre huele tan bien-

-¿Rizado?-

-Así es-

-¿Con ojos como la plata?-

-Hermosos-

-¿Y labios rojos?-

-Exactamente así, ¿La conoces?- Pregunté sorprendido.

-No, pero ¿es ella?- Preguntó apuntado directamente a ella.

-Lyanna- Dije totalmente sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Entre en pánico- Respondió ella.

-No deberías estas aquí, no deberías estar conmigo- Dije alejándome de ella.

-Claro que sí, no hay nadie más con quien quisiera estar-Dijo ella acercándose a mí –Eres mi persona- Dijo tomando mis manos y sonriendo.

Inmediatamente me acerque a ella y nos besamos, e increíblemente todas esas preocupaciones desaparecieron y me sentí libre, todo era perfecto, pensaba, ¡oh! pero que equivocado estaba.

-¡Lyanna!- Dijo uno de los hermanos de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó otro.

-La pregunta, es, ¿Qué hace aquí, con él?- Dijo el tercero apuntándome.

Este es uno de los momentos que no tengo ni idea de que sucedió, como la mayoría de mi viaje a través de la media luna. Solo recuerdo que ellos se veían muy molestos, ella intentaba calmarlos, pero sin duda lo que mejor recuerdo era la música, "ya llego, ya llego, Sergio el bailador".

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar recostado sobre una hamaca, con Lyanna a mi lado sonriéndome.

-Lyanna- Dije sonriéndole.

-Dime- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Me alegro bastante que vinieras-

-No podía dejarte a tu suerte… no así, no de ninguna manera- Dijo pasando una mano sobre mi cabello y sonriendo.

-Lyanna…- Dije una vez más.

-Rhaegar…- Dijo ella riendo.

-No… tienes una…. Ide…a de que… tan borrasho estoy…- Simplemente me limitaré a decir que su expresión de risa fue encantadora –Ya me quiero dormir…-

-Ya duerme- Dijo ella riendo, para después besar mi frente.

Al cerrar los ojos, lo último que recuerdo es escuchar un grito con la voz del diablo, -LYANNA- Dijo ese grito, el cual fue contestado con un –YA VOY- de la misma magnitud, y se hizo la oscuridad de la noche.

Al abrir los ojos, lo cual fue sumamente difícil, la luz era tan intensa y cada sonido, por más leve que fuera, sonaba como cañones. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi espalda dolía. Extrañamente no recordaba que había sucedido y al ver alrededor, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, hasta que encontré a Lyanna de pie justo a mi lado.

-Buen día- Dijo ella susurrando –Necesitaras esto- Dijo Colocando sus lentes en mí –Toma esto, te sentirás mejor- Dijo entregándome una píldora y una botella de agua.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunté después de tomar la píldora.

-En Winch Tower- Susurro ella sonriendo.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí y porque no recuerdo nada?- Pregunté sorprendido.

-Digamos que… no tienes ni idea de que tan "Borrasho" estabas anoche- Dijo ella, haciendo énfasis en "borracho", riendo.

-¿También estabas ebria?- Pregunté.

-No- Respondió sonriendo, llegue a pensar que se burlaba de mí, ¿tan mal me veía?

-No entiendo nada- Dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Vamos te lo contaré de camino- Dijo dando un golpecito en mi pierna.

-Hora de irnos- Dijo Uno de los hermanos de ella pasando frente a nosotros, con los otros dos detrás.

De regreso, Lyanna, me informó que había pasado la noche anterior, y conforme sus palabras yo iba recordando, de algunas cosas me avergonzaba y simplemente decía que no lo recordaba, aunque si lo hacía, en otras me reía, Lyanna y su hermano, Jon creo es su nombre, también dejaba una risa disimulada al escuchar el desastre de noche que tuvimos gracias a mí, Espero sea la última vez que esto suceda.

-Fue más espectacular de que dijiste- Dije de regreso.

-Te lo prometí, ¿No es así?- Dijo Lyanna riendo.

Suponía que castigarían a Lyanna, gracias a mí, y ahora si nos prohibirían estar juntos, aunque eso no iba a ser una dificultad, si ella me busco por todo Blackwater y no se rindió, yo por ella iría al sol y no pararía hasta encontrarla y ver esa hermosa sonrisa otra vez…

 **Nota:** Antes de que me quieran matar por este capítulo, déjenme meter las manos un poco, (RECUERDEN "Los celos de un hombre son miedo a sus propias acciones" deben recordarlo lo ocuparemos después). He de admitir que me ha costado mucho trabajo escribir desde la perspectiva de un hombre (Pregunté a varios amigos en cómo hubieran actuado en cierta situación y así lo logré) hay momentos en que literal no sabía cómo enlazar ciertas parte, pero aquí estamos, además quería dar ciertos detalles de este capítulo, que solo se podían dar de este lado. Yo esperaba que fuera más corto que el anterior, pero no lo fue, Ups... En otra ocasión serán "Las locas aventuras de Lyanna y Gendry", por ahora volvemos a la normalidad, por cierto vayan preparando sus pañuelos, que nos sigue una gran tragedia, Lo siento. Me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico de relaciones. (Shame para mi si es así)

Ahora sí, quiero mandarle un beso enorme a **nana010** **,** No sabes cómo adoro cada una de tus Review, llegar súper estresada de la escuela, estar cansada de los exámenes y trabajos (No estudien ingeniería… mentira, si háganlo, bueno hagan lo que les apasione), llegar a casa y ver tu review es la luz al final del túnel de ese horrible día, Mil gracias por eso. También les mando un beso a todos esas personitas que les está gustando esta historia, ver como cada vez somos más es la recompensa más grande que puedo tener, un beso magistral, para cada uno de ustedes. Sigan dándole amor a este proyecto, los adoró, Un beso.

-Lilo Ny.


	12. Capítulo 12) Al caer el ultimo pétalo

Capítulo 12) Al caer el ultimo pétalo…

Después de pasar castigada el primer y más espectacular fin de semana de las vacaciones de primavera, me encontraba completamente aburrida y frustrada en el reclusorio al que llamó hogar. Fotos, videos y mensajes de los últimos días en Blackwater, o las fiestas en la playa de la ciudad o alguna que otra borrachera, eran mi único contacto con el exterior. Mis padres me habían prohibido con todas sus letras poner un pie fuera de la casa después de que mis hermanos les contaran su versión de las cosas sin dejarme opción de hablar al respecto, por lo tanto únicamente tenía aire fresco cuando abría la ventana en mi habitación.

Tan aburrida estaba, que me ofrecí para hacer los deberes de Bronn que gentilmente nos había dejado el profesor Baelish.

Era domingo por la noche durante la cena y yo estaba tan centrada en no morir de aburrimiento viendo mi plato con spaghetti que no noté que padre no estaba, si no que hasta que madre lo llamó a gritos.

-Ned, la cena esta lista- Dijo Madre.

Al cabo de unos segundos padre apareció con varios papeles en las manos.

-Lo siento Cat, chicos- Dijo tomando asiento –Sé que tenemos prohibido traer deberes a la mesa, pero olvidé completamente que mi asistente saldría de vacaciones y olvide buscar un remplazo, así que ahora tengo que encontrar a alguien para mañana-

-No hay problema padre- Dijo Robb.

-¿Por qué no llamas a mi hermana Lysa?- Aconsejó Madre –Si puede llevar a Robin a la oficina, no tendrá ningún problema-

-No veo como una opción el tener a un niño en la oficina- Dijo Padre –Pero lo tendré en cuanta-

Poco me importaba la conversación que tenía mi familia, yo buscaba una opción para salir de ahí, aunque si lo apreciaban las palabras de padre, podía tener una solución.

-Yo seré tu asistente- Dije sonriendo.

-Te recuerdo hermanita- Dijo Theon presuntuosamente –Tienes prohibido poner un pie fuera de casa- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero no iría a ningún lado, estaría con padre todo el día- Dije viendo a mis hermanos –Casa, oficina, casa, así de fácil, y lo mejor, no tendrías que pagarme- Dije viendo a Padre.

-Suena tentadora la oferta, pero… no lo sé- Dijo Padre -¿Qué opinas tú Cat?-

-Por favor di que sí, me estoy volviendo loca estando aquí encerrada- Dije juntando las manos y suplicando a Madre.

-Sería una buena forma de mantenerla ocupada el resto de las vacaciones- Dijo Madre sonriendo – Por mi está bien- Dijo viendo a Padre.

-De acuerdo, contratada- Dijo Padre sonriéndome.

-¡Sí!- Dije con tono de victoria. –Por fin saldré de este infierno- Dije haciendo que Jon y Theon soltaran una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente desperté como si fuera a la facultad, pero esta vez mi apariencia tuvo que ser un poco más arreglada. Cuando estuve lista, fui a tomar el desayuno junto con mis padres únicamente, ya que mis hermanos seguían durmiendo. Al cabo de unos minutos, salimos con dirección a la oficina.

Cuando era pequeña, recuerdo visitar a Padre en el trabajo algunas veces, recordaba unas cuantas oficinas algo viejas, nada comparado con lo que vi cuando arribamos. Padre mencionó una remodelación hace unos años, pero no imaginé que fuera tan espectacular, esa pequeña construcción de unos tres pisos, se había derrumbado, para dejar en su lugar un grandioso y elegante edifico de 20 pisos de alto en el centro de la cuidad. La oficina de Padre se ubica en el piso 18. Al salir del elevador tomábamos el primer pasillo a la derecha hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal, donde había una linda mujer de cabello rizado y lentes en un escritorio.

-Buen día Ned- Dijo la mujer.

-Buen día Mya- Dijo Padre con una sonrisa –No sé si la recuerdes, ella es Lyanna- Dijo presentándome. –Lyanna, ella es Mya Stone, Dudo que la recuerdes eras muy pequeña-

-Buen día- Respondí con una sonrisa.

-Pero claro que te recuerdo- Dijo Mya con una gran sonrisa –Eras así de pequeña cuando venias, mira como haz crecido, ahora eres toda una mujer- Dijo haciendo la seña de mi tamaño.

-Me alegró que la recuerdes, ella será mi asistente durante esta semana, mientras Asha regresa de sus vacaciones-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Mya. –Lo que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo- Me dijo.

-Se lo agradezco- Dije sonriendo.

-No seas grosera, háblame con confianza, llámame Mya- Dijo fingiendo ofenderse.

-Te lo agradezco Mya- Dije riendo.

-Vamos Lyanna, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante- Dijo Padre caminando por un largo pasillo con escritorios a los lados.

Ese largo pasillo además de tener escritorios tenía personas, las cuales alegremente saludaban a Padre a su paso. Al llegar unas grandes puertas de madre, noté que tenían el nombre y título de padre, pero la verdadera sorpresa llegó al abrirlas, ya que dejaban a la vista la mejor vista de toda la ciudad.

-Apuesto a que tienes la mejor oficina del país- Dije entrando. –Muy linda vista-

-No mejor que la que tengo sobre el escritorio- Dijo apuntando a una fotografía de la familia.

-Tienes razón- Respondí sonriendo. -¿Dónde me siento?- Dije buscando una silla para mí.

-En el escritorio de afuera- Respondió Padre.

-¿Qué?, pero… la vista-Dije apuntando a la gran ventana.

-El lugar de mi asistente es afuera, recibiendo mis juntas- Dijo riendo. –Te enseñare-

Después de esto, Padre me llevó afuera, donde me enseño a usar su agenda y comunicador en Línea, su tenía alguna visita, yo únicamente le informaría con un click y él me indicaría cuando dejarlo pasar. Era un trabajo fácil, pero a su vez algo aburrido. Después de entender cómo funcionaba todo, Padre regreso a su oficina y cerró las puertas detrás de él. Con toda la libertad del mundo que me permitía el escritorio de afuera, hice la única actividad que me había mantenido cuerda durante los días pasados, Hablar con Rhaegar. Acompañada de una fotografía mía en el escritorio envié el primer mensaje.

 _-"Trabajando"-_ Fue mi primer mensaje.

- _¿Trabajando?-_ Preguntó él.

- _Soy la asistente de Padre, te lo explicaré…-_

Fácilmente hablamos durante más de una hora, hasta que apareció la primera cita de mi padre.

-Buenos Días- Dijo un hombre de cabello blanco con un alargada barba –Linda sonrisa- Dijo al verme sonreírle al teléfono sin prestarle atención.

-Lo siento- Dije dejando mi teléfono de lado –Buen día-

-Buen día- Dijo él hombre riendo –Tengo una junta con el ingeniero Stark- No sabía si se refería a Padre o a mí, mentira- ¿Está disponible?-

-¿Sería tan amable de decirme su nombre?-

-Claro que sí, Rodrik Cassel-

Una vez que busque en la agenda, su nombre estaba el ella.

-Lo tengo, ¿Gusta tomar asiento?, en un segundo lo atenderán- Dije sonriendo.

-Mil gracias- Dijo caminando hacia los cómodos sillones de la sala de espera.

Finalmente después de unos minutos padre me indicó hacerlo pasar, así que me levante, camine hacia el hombre y le indiqué el camino. Abrí la puerta y de inmediato Padre se puso de pie y con gran alegría lo recibió, de igual manera el hombre reacciono.

Regresé al escritorio a espera a que algo más sucediera, pero también a continuar con mis mensajes.

Durante toda la mañana las visitas habían continuado, una tras otra, parecía que Padre no tenía ni un respiro, hasta que al cabo de unas horas, salió de su oficina acompañado de su última visita, al cual despidió y una vez que estuvimos solos, se giró hacia mí y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-Excelente trabajo esta mañana Lyanna-

-Gracias, no es complicado- Dije riendo.

-Eres una Stark, ¿Qué es complicado?- Dijo riendo y yo de igual manera –Vamos es hora del almuerzo-

No estaba informada de que en esta oficina se tomaban ese tiempo, pero al parecer, no todos, ya que mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, vi varias personas comer en sus escritorios siguiendo con sus tareas, inclusive vi a una chica que con su comida en la mano atendía una llamada en otro idioma. Cuando llegamos a las puertas de cristal, vi a Mya que centrada en su trabajo, no tenía ni rastro de comida frente, Padre se detuvo frente a su escritorio y la vio fijamente.

-No me digas que olvídate otra vez tu comida Mya-

-Sobre la barra- Dijo Avergonzada Mya.

-Pide lo que quieras, te lo traeremos- Dije sonriendo.

-Son muy amables, pero…-

-Nada de peros- Dijo Padre riendo junto conmigo.

Después de mucho insistir, Mya acepto.

-Una ensalada de pollo estará bien- Dijo Mya con el rostro más rojo que un tomate.

-De acuerdo- Dije sonriendo. –Yo invitó- Dije saliendo por la puerta.

Vaya que me hacía falta hablar con personas físicas. Al llegar al gran comedor, vi a demasiadas personas para creer que eso era cierto, esto parecía un festín más que una comida, Padre comúnmente se detenía a hablar con alguna persona, decían algunos datos de algún proyecto y continuaba con su camino hasta encontrarse algún otro socio. Cuando finalmente llegamos al mostrador, vi una gran variedad de alimentos y después de una difícil decisión opté por un roll de canela y un café. Además compré la ensalada de Mya. Junto con Padre me dirigí hacia una mesa, pero fue la misma historia a cada paso se detenía a hablar con alguien, por lo cual después de la quinta persona, decidí tomar mi comida y la ensalada de Mya y subir a comer con ella, no sin antes alerta a padre él cual lo permitió.

-Espero que sea la correcta- Dije a Mya cuando llegue con ella.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, te ruego me permitas pagar el almuerzo a mi mañana- Dijo sonriendo.

-Es un trato- Dije acercado una silla a su escritorio.

-Cuéntame Lyanna, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí trabajando y no de vacaciones?, tengo entendido que estas de vacaciones- Dijo Mya con un trozo de lechuga en su tenedor.

-Si debería estar en la playa en este momento, pero estoy castigada- Dije con un gesto de descontento.

-¿Qué tanto mal hiciste para que estés castigada?-

-¿Que no hice? es la pregunta- Dije dando un sorbo a mi café.

-Vamos no debe ser tan malo- Dijo Mya.

Después de contarle la versión rosa de lo que sucedió en Blackwater y aun así Mya se veía sorprendida del todo, lo único que dijo fue:

-Sí, yo también te hubiera castigado-

-Las cosas que se hacen por amor…- Dije girando los ojos.

-Se hacen cosas impensables- Dijo Mya.

Durante unos minutos más ambas seguimos riendo y contando anécdotas de amores, hasta que nos vimos interrumpidas.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo- Dijo Padre llegando.

-Lo siento- Dije levantándome.

-No hay problema, regresemos al trabajo chicas- Dijo Padre.

La tarde siguió con muchas otras citas, hasta que llegó la hora de comer, donde regresamos a casa a comer con la familia o únicamente con Madre y Jon, ya que Robb y Theon habían salido a la playa. Después de comer regresamos a la oficina, con un sueño inimaginable. Durante el resto de la tarde acompañe a Padre a una junta en el último piso del edificio donde finalmente hice algo más que atender citas, tomé notas de datos hablados en la reunión.

Al final del día regresé a casa completamente agotada, aunque no había hecho mucho. Pero en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la casa, Madre salió de la sala y dijo:

-Tengo a tu tío Brandon en el teléfono, pregunta si puedes cuidar a los niños esta noche- Me dijo.

Y aunque estaba agotada, acepte, ya que todo era mejor que estar atrapada en casa, así que después de ir al refrigerador y tomar una bebida energética, Robb me llevó directo a casa de Brandon.

-Llámame cuando venga por ti- Dijo cuando bajaba del auto. Pero dado el caso que seguía molesta con él…

-¿Y si no?- Dije de mala gana cerrando la puerta del auto.

Entre a la casa de mi tío Brandon donde de inmediato Arya, Bran y Rickon corrieron a abrazarme. Brandon y Ashara salieron después de unos minutos, no sin darme indicaciones básicas.

Veíamos una película infantil, (las cuales en particular amo), cuando yo comencé a enviarme mensajes con Rhaegar. Sonreía entre mensajes sin darme cuenta que Arya me veía fijamente.

-¿Porque sonríes?- Preguntó Arya extrañada.

-Es un momento muy feliz de la película- Dije sin darme cuenta que había muerto uno de los personajes unos momentos antes y viendo a Rickon llorar. –En realidad, hablaba con… un amigo- Dije de inmediato. –Tranquilo cariño ven aquí- Dije a Rickon el cual de inmediato corrió a mis brazos.

-Eres un Bebe- Dijo Arya burlándose de Rickon.

-No debes burlarte de alguien por sus sentimientos- Dije a Arya, limpiando las lágrimas de Rickon.

-Lo siento- Dijo Arya.

Cuando Rickon se tranquilizó, continué con mis mensajes, pero al darme cuenta que Rickon estaba más entretenido viendo mi teléfono que la película, me detuve por unos minutos y lo envié a su lugar. Cuando regresé a los mensajes, Rhaegar me recordó que las personas también comen de noche, por lo cual debía preocuparme por la cena.

-Niños, ¿Tienen hambre?- Pregunté en voz alta.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron todos.

Pensaba, pero no tenía ni idea, así que lo consulté.

 _-¿Qué pueden cenar?, no tengo ni la más mínima idea-_ Dije en un mensaje a Rhaegar.

 _-Pizza, siempre es una buena idea con niños-_ Dijo él dándome la solución.

-Me acaban de dar la mejor idea del mundo- Dije a los niños. -¿Quién quiere pizza?-

-¡YO!- Respondieron Arya, Bran y Rickon.

-Yo estaré bien con un Sándwich- Dijo Sansa. -¿Podrías hacérmelo?- Preguntó.

-Por supuesto cariño – Dije sonriendo –Pero primero pidamos la pizza-

 _-Tres de cuatro, gran idea-_ Dije a Rhaegar obviamente sonriendo otra vez, lo cual los niños notaron.

-¿Tu amigo es el chico de las pizzas?- Preguntó Rickon, haciéndome reír.

-No Rickon, el de las pizzas se llama Lou- Dijo Bran -¿Eres amiga de Lou?- Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Si eres amiga de Lou porque siempre nos las cobra?, deberían ser gratis- Dijo Arya.

-No pueden ser gratis, es su trabajo Arya- Dijo Sansa.

-Tú no lo sabes, es el amigo de Lyanna, no tuyo- Dijo Arya.

-Si Sansa, deben ser gratis para nosotros si Lyanna está aquí- Dijo Bran.

-Que no- Dijo Sansa.

-Niños, tranquilos, no soy amiga de Lou- Respondí riendo –La pizza nos costará, o mejor dicho, a mí-

Después de pedir la pizza, esperamos viendo el resto de la película a que llegará, o eso hacían los niños, ya que yo continuaba con mis mensajes.

- _Son muy buenos niños, Robb dice que Arya es muy parecida a mí a su edad-_ Decía a Rhaegar.

- _Entonces esa niña será un caos-_ Respondió burlándose.

- _¿Disculpa?, Sera toda una ganadora-_

 _-Tienes razón, será increíble-_

 _-Adoro a esos niños, aunque sin duda, preferirá estar contigo-_

En ese momento golpearon la puerta de entrada, la pizza había llegado. Me levanté rápidamente a recibirla y detrás de mí toda la estampida de niños.

-¿Lou, no es así?- Dije abriendo la puerta.

-Sí, ¿Nos conocemos?- Dijo él chico de la pizza.

-No, pero al parecer los niños si te conocen- Dije riendo.

-Lou- Dijo Bran por un lado de mí.

-¿Qué hay Bran?- Dijo Lou.

Después de que ambos socializaran y pagáramos la pizza, fuimos a la cocina a comerla. Pero había olvidado por completo la comida de Sansa, así que rápidamente busque los ingredientes y comencé. Untaba aderezo en uno de los panes cuando Rickon me sacó un susto de muerte.

-Te van a llamar- Dijo.

-¿Quién me va llamar?- Pregunté riendo.

-Tu amigo- Dijo Rickon.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté armando el Sándwich. -¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No lo digo yo, lo dice tu teléfono- Dijo Mostrándomelo.

Y era cierto, ya que al verlo, había un mensaje nuevo de Rhaegar, el cual decía "Te llamó". Llamé a Sansa para entregarle su cena, la cual tomo en su habitación.

-¿De dónde tomaste mi teléfono cariño?- Pregunté a Rickon.

-Lo dejaste en la sala, te lo traje- Dijo tiernamente, mientras lo tenía en sus manos.

-Te lo agradezco…- Decía yo cuando el caos comenzó.

-¡Esta sonando!- Dijo Arya emocionada.

-Contesta- Dijo Bran.

-No sabes hacerlo, dame eso- Dijo Arya tomándolo entre sus manos.

-¡NO!- Dije de golpe, haciendo alarmar a todos. -¿Podrías dármelo Arya?- Dije sonriendo.

-Claro- Dijo Arya entregándomelo.

-Diga- Respondí lo más tranquila que pude.

 _-¿A qué se debe tanta seriedad?-_ Dijo Rhaegar respondiendo.

-Se debe a que hay tres niños tratando de escuchar cada una de nuestras palabras- Dije al percatarme que todos estaban en completo silencio.

- _Está bien-_ Dijo Riendo – _Prometo usar lenguaje adecuado-_

-Y temas adecuados- Dije seriamente.

-¿Podemos hablar nosotros también?- Preguntó Bran.

-HOLA- Gritó Arya a todo pulmón.

 _-¡HOLA!-_ Gritó Rhaegar mientras aun lo tenía junto a mi oreja.

-Espera- Dije alejando el teléfono de mi –No pueden escucharte aun…- Después de mucho pensarlo respondí –Te pondré en altavoz- Una vez que coloqué el teléfono sobre la mesa –Bien, estas en la cena, junto con Arya, Bran, Rickon y yo-

 _-Hola todo el mundo-_ Dijo Rhaegar.

-¿Eres el chico de las pizzas?- Preguntó Rickon.

-El de las Pizzas es Lou, por décima vez- Dijo Bran.

-¿Te llamas Lou?- Preguntó Rickon.

- _No-_ Respondió Rhaegar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo Arya dando una mordida a su pizza.

- _Rha…-_

 _-_ ¡ALTO!- Dije tragando mi piza de golpe. –Se acabó la llamada grupal niños- Dije tomando el teléfono.

Todos de inmediato alegaron.

- _No creo que sea un gran peligro que sepan mi nombre, dudo que digan algo-_ Dijo Rhaegar una vez que tome la llamada privada.

-Tampoco lo creo, pero aun así tengo miedo- Dije.

- _Confía en ellos, además es como si estuviéramos juntos, como si los cuidáramos juntos-_

 _-_ De acuerdo, está bien, pero recuérdalo… amigo- Dije haciendo énfasis.

- _Claro que si-_ Dijo Rhaegar riendo.

-Bien niños, regresamos a la conferencia- Dije colocando el teléfono al centro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo Arya de inmediato.

- _Rhaegar-_

En ese momento se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero debía tener fe en que lo olvidarían al siguiente día.

 _-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-_ Preguntó Rhaegar después.

-Yo soy Bran- Dijo Bran de inmediato.

-Arya-

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que Rickon contestara pero cuando lo noté se había quedado dormido sobre la silla.

-Y el pequeño de los ronquidos es Rickon- Dije levantándome y tomándolo en mis brazos –Vaya que ya pesa este niño- Dije cargándolo.

- _¿Por qué no lo llevas a su habitación?, yo hablaré con Arya y Bran-_ Dijo Rhaegar tan tranquilo.

 _-_ ¿Crees que estoy loca?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Un poco- Respondió Arya –Pero no haremos nada malo, estaremos comiendo nuestra pizza y hablando con Rhaegar- Dijo Sonriendo -¿No es así Bran?-

-Claro- Dijo Bran sonriendo.

-Está bien, compórtense, Va para los tres- Dije saliendo del comedor.

Una vez que le coloqué su pijama a Rickon y lo deje arropado en su cama regresé para darme cuenta que todos ya eran amigos del alma.

-¿A qué niño le gusta leer?- Decía Arya.

- _Me encantaba, Una vez me asusté mucho con las historias de Sangre y Queso-_ Contaba Rhaegar.

-¿Sangre y Queso?- Preguntó Bran.

-No conocemos esa historia- Decía Arya.

 _-Pídanle a su niñera que se las cuente-_ Dijo Rhaegar.

-¿Esperas que no duerman por días?- Dije riendo –Odié a Theon por contármela cuando era pequeña-

- _Entonces la danza de dragones-_ Aconsejó.

-Es lo mismo- Respondí. –A ese paso, les contaré de la larga noche-

- _O el Príncipe que fue prometido-_ Dijo Rhaegar alegremente.

 _-_ Esas me gustan- Dijo Bran felizmente.

-¿Cuándo en tu corta vida has escuchado de la larga noche o del príncipe que fue prometido?- Pregunté.

-Benjen, nos contó cuando fuimos con los abuelos- Respondió Arya.

-Benjen, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Dije para ver bostezar a ambos hermanos. –Otro día les contaré de la era de héroes, ahora despídanse, es hora de dormir-

-Pero aún no tenemos…- Decía Arya dando un gran bostezo –…Sueño-

-Claro señorita- Dije riendo –Digan adiós-

-No vemos- Dijeron ambos hermanos.

- _Duerman bien-_ Dijo Rhaegar despidiéndose.

-Después me dices de que hablaron- Dije a Rhaegar riendo llevando a los niños a sus habitaciones.

- _Me preguntaron de cuando era niño, solo eso-_

 _-_ Esta bien, tengo que colgar, duerme bien- Dije con una sonrisa.

- _Que tu noche acabé pronto, te amo-_ Dijo haciéndome entrar en conflicto.

-Sabes que también- Dije antes de colgar.

Odie no poderle contestar como hubiera querido, pero no podía arriesgarme a que los niños dijeron algo, o pensaran otra cosa. Después de asegurarme que lavaron sus dientes, ambos se colocaron sus pijamas y entran en sus respectivas camas en sus habitaciones.

-Duerme bien cariño- Dije a Bran para después besar su frente.

-Gracias, me agradó mucho tu amigo- Dijo sonriendo.

-Duerme bien- Dije desde la puerta con una sonrisa.

Cuando estuve en la habitación de Arya y finalmente logré que entrara en la cama, la arrope e igualmente besé su mejilla.

-Duerme bien mi niña- Dije.

-Lyanna- Dijo Arya cuándo me levante para salir.

-Dime cariño- Dije deteniéndome.

-Rhaegar es una persona muy agradable-

-Lo es…- Dije sonriendo.

-Me alegro que estés con él- Dijo haciéndome borrar la sonrisa.

-¿Porque dices eso cariño?- Pregunté con el corazón acelerado.

-Veo como Mamá ve a Papá, ella sonríe, como tú lo hacías durante la película- Dijo Arya sonriendo, Obviamente haciéndome sonreír con su comentario.

-¿Prometes guardar el secreto?- Dije arrodillándome a un lado de ella.

-Claro, eres la mejor y quiero lo mejor para ti- Dijo sonriendo.

-Eres increíble- Dije besando su frente. –Duerme bien- Dije saliendo de su habitación.

Después de revisar la habitación de Sansa y asegurarme que estuviera dormida, recogí su plato de la cena y lo llevé a la cocina. Mientras esperaba a que mis tíos regresaran, envié un mensaje a Rhaegar.

 _-Tenías razón, Arya es increíble y nos descubrió-_ Escribí.

 _-Tan perspicaz como su prima, esperemos que guarde el secreto-_

 _-No te preocupes, lo hará-_

Después de esos mensajes caí dormida en la sala de estar, hasta que Brandon y Ashara regresaron, amablemente Mi tío me llevó a casa, donde en cuanto toque mi cama, volví a dormir.

El siguiente día de trabajo fue tan aburrido como el anterior, únicamente recibí las visitas de mi padre, después al comedor y regresamos. A medio día ir a casa a comer donde esta vez sí estaba toda la familia. Después regresamos a la oficina, pero esta vez tome una bebida energética para no tener tanto sueño.

Padre me llevó a una junta en el piso 10, igualmente tome notas y busque en documentos ciertos artículos que las personas buscaban, en fin, fue aburrido.

Regresábamos de la junta, Padre me abrió la puerta de cristal para entra al departamento y ver a Mya, pero esta se encontraba argumentando con un repartidor de flores. Era precioso un bonito arreglo de rosas invernales, azules con un poco de escarcha sobre ellas.

-Le digo por décima vez que no puede pasar de este punto- Decía Mya –Cualquier asunto que tenga con alguna persona de este departamento se lo haremos llegar-

-Pero tengo que entregarlas personalmente- Decía el repartidor.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Dijo Padre seriamente frente al escritorio.

-El caballero insiste en entregar personalmente las flores, pero no comprende que el acceso a partir de este punto está restringido- Decía Mya molesta.

-Entiendo que solo están haciendo su trabajo, pero igual yo, y tengo ordenes de entregarlas personalmente- Decía el repartidor.

-Si tanto quieres cumplir con tu trabajo, dinos para quien son y llamaremos a esa persona- Explico Padre.

-Excelente idea- Dijo el chico sacando un sobre de su bolso –Entregar a… Lyanna Stark, piso 18, ¿Podrían llamarla?- Dijo él chico haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre mí.

-¿Lyanna querida…Podrías explicar esto?- Dijo Padre viéndome fijamente, con un tono algo molesto.

-Es… que… no tengo ni idea- Dije completamente extrañada, sin saber que decir.

-Son de tu enamorado- Dijo Mya contentísima.

-¿QUÉ?- Dijo Padre Molesto -¿Quién las envía?- Preguntó furioso.

Pensé que moriría en ese momento, ¿En que estabas pensando Rhaegar? Si, este sería el inicio del fin y todo por unas simples flores.

-Vemos, las envía… Bronn… ¡Ay! No se entiende en apellido- Dijo el repartidor.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté sorprendida, de todas las personas ¿Bronn?

-¿Cómo dijo?- Preguntó Padre – ¿Bronn?, ¿No es tu amigo?-

-Sí, lo es- Respondí extrañada, pero de inmediato tuve una grandiosa idea. –Sí, así es Bronn, debe ser una broma de su parte, le comente que estaba trabajando y esta debe ser su forma de recordarme que estoy aquí y no en la playa con los demás- Dije riendo –Se lo agradezco mucho caballero- Dije tomando las flores y dándole una pequeña propina.

Padre y yo caminamos en completo silencio hasta la oficina, donde padre me dirigió una mirada de extrañes y entro a su oficina, mientras tanto busque un recipiente para colocar las flores y llamé a Bronn desde el baño, donde nadie me escuchara.

 _-¿Diga?-_ Dijo Bronn al contestar.

-¿Por qué me enviaste flores?- Pregunté riendo.

- _No comprendo…- Dijo Bronn haciendo una pausa –No sé a qué te refieres…No, espera, ya lo recuerdo, estaba muy ebrio, Rhaegar dijo que me llamarías preguntando por unas flores, dijo que lo llamaras, ¿de que va todo esto?-_ Preguntó confundido.

-Te lo explicaré luego- Dije riendo después de comprender todo –Continua bebiendo en mi honor Bronn- Dije colgando.

Al final de todo había sido una gran idea.

 _-¿Flores?...me encantaron -_ Envié en mensaje a Rhaegar.

- _No sé de qué hablas, deberías preguntar a Bronn-_

 _-Lo hice, no deberías confiar en él cuando está bebiendo-_

 _-Es el mejor momento para confiar en él, ya lo he comprobado-_

Al regresar a casa, rápidamente llevé las flores a mi habitación, no quería preguntas al respecto y mucho menos de mis hermanos, no quería ni hablar con ellos, si al final de todo tomarían sus propias conclusiones, prefería ahorrarme todo el espectáculo.

Una vez más Brandon me pidió cuidar a los niños y una vez más Robb me llevo en completo silencio. En cuanto llegue mis tíos salieron por la puerta y los niños felizmente me recibieron. Sansa tenía una pijamada en casa de una de sus amigas, por lo cual no estaba en casa. Jugueteamos y reímos, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de cenar, donde esta vez sí preparé la cena, Los convencí que cenaríamos fondue cuando en realidad solo puse queso fundido sobre pan blanco. Vaya que estos niños tienen un apetito feroz, ya que cavaron con la primera ronda de panes. Prepara más cuando:

-¿No hablaremos con Rhaegar esta noche?- Dijo Arya, buscando en su plato hasta el último rastro de queso.

-Si Lyanna, deberíamos llamarlo, podría contarnos una de esas historias- Dijo Bran felizmente.

-¿Qué historias?- Preguntó Rickon.

-Tú no las escucharas, mojaras tu ropa del susto- Dijo Arya a Rickon.

-Ni ustedes, no les contaran ninguna de esas historias- Dije colocando más queso sobre la mesa.

-Vamos Lyanna, solo una historia- Dijo Arya

-Se las contaré después de cenar- Dije sonriendo.

-No, que sea Rhaegar quien la cuente.-Dijo Arya alegando.

-Arya Cariño, no sé si siga despierto- Respondí mintiendo, ya que sabía perfectamente que continuaba despierto.

-Llámalo entonces- Dijo Bran.

-En cuanto terminen su cena- Dije y por obra de magia se terminó una vez más todo, pero esta vez estaban satisfechos.

Los chantajeé para que colocaran sus pijamas y lavaran sus dientes, con la esperanza que esto les diera sueño, pero no fue así, por lo cual nos reunimos en la sala y sí, me obligaron a llamar a Rhaegar.

- _¿Si?-_ Respondió él.

-Tienes público- Dije alejando el teléfono hacia los niños.

-¡Hola!- Dijeron los tres al unísono.

 _-Hola niños, ¿Qué sucede?-_ Preguntó felizmente.

-¿Podrías contarnos una historia de las de ayer?- Dijo Arya de inmediato.

 _-Si su niñera lo permite-_

-Adelante, no se calmaran hasta que lo hagas- Dije sin más salida.

- _Hace mucho tiempo-_ Comenzó a contar Rhaegar – _Mucho antes de la caída de Valyria, a las orillas del…-_

Los niños se veían muy entretenidos con la historia, así que me acomodé sobre un sillón a escuchar cada una de las palabras, que viniendo de la voz de Rhaegar eran exquisitas. Imaginaba la historia en mi cabeza, veía cada uno de los escenarios, y cada personaje. Entonces la historia tomo un giro, estaba yo con un vestido azul y una gran capa de piel afelpada, caminaba por un bosque, me encontraba preocupada, como si estuviera escapando de algo o de alguien, entonces mis tranquilos pasos se convirtieron en rápidos y agitados, hasta que una rama me hizo caer.

-¿Se encuentra bien mi Lady?- Pregunto una voz masculina casi poética.

Levantando la mirada, pude ve a aquel caballero frente a mí. Era increíble, tan galante con su armadura negra y la insignia de un dragón en el pecho, su cabello platinado y sus ojos violetas me hicieron reconocerlo de inmediato.

-Lo estoy mi príncipe- Respondí de inmediato.

-Deje las formalidades para otra ocasión Lady Lyanna- Dijo él príncipe dándome su mano ayudándome a ponerme en pie.

-Lo mismo le pido en todo caso Mi príncipe- Dije una vez de pie.

-¿Por qué corrías Lyanna?- Preguntó el. -¿De qué escapabas?-

-…De todo- Respondí después de echar un vistazo hacia atrás. –Del miedo-Dije viendo al príncipe a los ojos.

-¿Del miedo a que?- Preguntó.

-A no ser la persona que quiero ser y no la que el honor me dice- Respondí.

-En todo caso, ¿escapar es la solución?-

-No es lo que el honor demanda, pero es lo que quiero-

-Entonces venga conmigo mi Lady- Dijo él dándome la mano.

Con miedo lo dudé, pero al final, acepte. Cuando estaba a punto de sujetar su mano, retrocedí…

-Lyanna- Dijo él, haciendo que todo se tornara oscuro –Lyanna- Dijo una vez más, pero no podía verlo – ¡Lyanna!- Dijo más alto.

-Iré contigo- Dije levantándome rápidamente del sillón, para darme cuenta que era un sueño y que los niños tenían mi teléfono en la mano.

 _-¿Lyanna?-_ Preguntó Rhaegar por el teléfono.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté regresando a la realidad.

- _Te quedaste dormida-_ Dijo Rhaegar riendo.

-Solo fueron unos minutos- Dije buscando un reloj.

-Fue mucho más que eso- Dijo Arya. –Ya nos ha contado más de tres historias-

-Oh- Dije nerviosa – ¿Por lo menos ya tienen sueño?- Pregunté bostezando.

-Rickon sí- Respondió Bran apuntando a Rickon que dormía sobre la alfombra.

-Bien, será mejor que digan adiós, es hora de dormir- Dije levantando a Rickon. –Buenas noches Rhaegar- Dije en voz alta.

- _Buenas noches Lyanna-_ Respondió él riendo.

-¡No!- Gritaron Arya y Bran, despertando a Rickon.

-¿Qué sucedió con el caballero?- Preguntó de inmediato.

-Se convirtió en rey- Dijo Bran.

-¿Podrían contarla otra vez?- Dijo Rickon bajando de mis brazos.

-Sí, cuéntala otra vez- Dijeron los niños.

- _No creo que su niñera lo apruebe-_ Dijo Rhaegar.

-El tienen razón, así que despídanse y a DOR-MIR- Dije seriamente haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Por lo cual los niños se despidieron rápidamente y fueron a sus habitaciones.

Una vez más lo arropé, besé sus mejillas y los dejé dormir. Permanecí despierta hasta que mis tíos llegaron y me llevaron a casa.

Al despertar el día siguiente, lo primero que noté fueron las hermosas rojas sobre la mesita de noche, aún se veían como el día anterior, a excepción de una que comenzaba a marchitarse y a perder un par de pétalos.

Mi tercer día de trabajo fue aún más aburrido que los anteriores padre no tuvo ni una sola cita, ni junta, estos son los días que me preguntó porque diablos va a la oficina, aun así cada que salíamos parecía muy ocupado. Al final del día, una vez más Brandon me pidió cuidar a los niños, vaya que han tenido una semana ocupada.

En esta ocasión los niños decidieron sacar un juego de mesa, donde participaríamos todos, se jugaba por equipos, los cuales serían conformados por, Sansa, Rickon y Arya, Bran.

-¿Tu con quien jugaras?- Preguntó Rickon.

-Yo seré un equipo- Respondí con una sonrisa.

-Eso no sería justo, debes tener otro miembro en tu equipo- Dijo Sansa.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Rhaegar y lo invitas a venir?- Dijo Arya.

-Sus padres me matarían si hago eso- Dije riendo.

-Estoy seguro que los padres de Rhaegar lo dejan venir- Dijo Bran malentendiendo todo.

-Me refería a tus padres Bran- Dije seriamente.

-No lo harán, no diremos nada- Dijo Arya.

-¿Quién es Rhaegar?- Preguntó Sansa.

-Es el amigo de Lyanna, nos cuanta todo clase de cuentos- Dijo Bran sonriendo.

-Llámalo- Dijo Arya.

-No sería correcto, ahora, comiencen a jugar, ya vuelvo- Dije levantándome para ir al sanitario.

Ahora comprendo que es verdad cuando dicen que las madres no tienen un descanso, ya que cuando estaba en el sanitario, escuche un fuerte gritó.

-¡ARYA!- Gritó Sansa.

Rápidamente salí con dirección a la sala.

-¡YA VIENE!- Gritó Bran desde la puerta.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Pregunté de inmediato.

-Sí, dice que está bien que vengas- Decía Arya hablando por mi teléfono.

-¡Arya!- Dije al verla.

-Oh oh- Dije ella soltando el teléfono.

-¿QUIÉN ES?- Grité al tomar el teléfono.

 _-¿Está todo bien?-_ Preguntó Rhaegar del otro lado de la línea.

-Eres tu- Dije dando un respiro –Sí, está todo bien, ¿Qué te dijeron los niños?-

- _Dijeron que necesitabas ayuda, que fuera, había muchos gritos, algo de un equipo-_ Dijo Rhaegar preocupado.

-En un juego, accidentalmente deje mi teléfono y ellos te llamaron, solo eso- Dije.

- _¿Entonces no ocupas que vaya?-_

-No, lo siento, no es necesario que vengas, todo bajo control- Dije tristemente.

-NO- Dijo Arya –Dile que venga- Dijo Suplicando.

-Lo siento Arya, no podemos hacer eso- Dije.

-¿Por qué no?- Dijo Rickon.

-Sus padres me matarían si se enteran que alguien vino- Dije.

-No diremos nada- Dijo Sansa –Nunca se enteraran-

-Sí, no diremos nada- Dijo Bran.

-Dile que venga, así podremos jugar todos- Dijo Rickon.

Estos niños son buenos, me estaban convenciendo y sus caras angelicales no ayudaban mucho y aunque realmente me moría por ver a Rhaegar sabía que no era correcto.

-¿Y si no quiere venir?- Dije tratando de convencerlos y convencerme de lo contrario.

-Pregúntale- Dijo Arya. –Yo lo haré, ¡QUIERES VENIR A JUGAR CON NOSOTROS!- Gritó a todo pulmón.

- _¡Claro!, Si su niñera lo aprueba-_ Dijo Rhaegar felizmente.

Eso no facilitaba las cosas, porque realmente quería verlo, escuchar frente a frente su voz y no atreves de un teléfono o un mensaje o lo simple de un abrazo, no era fácil…

-Está bien- Dije temerosa –Puedes venir- Dije con una leve sonrisa.

- _Voy en camino, será bueno ponerle cara a sus nombres-_ Dijo sonando sumamente emocionado.

Le envié un mensaje con la ubicación, la cual no era muy lejana a su casa, por lo cual no debía tardar, así que cada segundo esperando a que llegara, se hizo eterno y la sensación de mariposas en el estómago no hacía más placenteras las cosas. No faltaba mucho para que Rhaegar arribara cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pensando que se había perdido lo tome riendo, pero al ver que no era él el de la llamada si no Robb entre en pánico.

-¿Si?- Respondí asustada.

- _Lyanna, voy camino a casa de Brandon, dormirán esta noche los niños con nosotros, Prepara sus maletas y alístense, llegare en unos minutos-_ Dijo Robb haciéndome entrar en pánico total.

-Si- Me limité a contestar y colgar. Pero justo en ese momento escuche como una motocicleta llegaba.

-¡Llego!- Gritó Arya viendo por la ventana.

Todos se levantaron de golpe hacia la puerta, pero aun yo estaba pensando que hacer, así que me levante rápidamente con dirección a la entrada y grité.

-PREPAREN SUS COSA, IREMOS A MI CASA ESTA NOCHE- Dije antes de salir por la puerta de entrada.

Esto no podía estar pasando, era lo mejor que podía estar pasando, después de unos eternos días, sin verlo únicamente a base de mensajes, ahora, ahí estaba frente a mí con esa exquisita sonrisa, a un lado de su motocicleta, tan feliz como yo debería estar, pero no era este mi caso Y aunque me encantó verlo en cuanto salí de la casa, no podía permitir que Robb llegará y lo viera ahí.

-Lyanna- Dijo el sonriéndome.

-Debes irte—Dije al llegar frente a él.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó asombrado.

-Robb estará aquí en cualquier momento y no quiero que te vea- Dije desesperada. –Debes irte- Le supliqué.

-Me alegro de verte, por lo menos un segundo- Dijo él tomándome entre sus brazos, para después besarnos. Ese beso que complicaba cada aspecto de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero me llevaba a donde yo quería estar.

-Lo siento- Dije alejándome de ese grandioso beso, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo entiendo- Dijo él antes de subir a su motocicleta. –Por lo menos un segundo- Dijo Antes de partir.

Me quedé sobre la acera, esperando perderlo de vista, llorando, con los sentimientos revueltos, Furia, frustración, tristeza, todos en un solo momento. Respiré profundo y regresé corriendo al interior donde aun con lágrimas en los ojos entre rápidamente con dirección al baño, no quería que los niños me vieran así.

-Preparen sus cosas- Dije al pasar corriendo frente a ellos.

Al entrar al baño, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me deje caer sobre ella al piso, golpeé el piso con la esperanza de sacar toda mi furia. Ya estaba cansada, no quería estar escondiéndome por los rincones, de las palabrerías de mis hermanos, y de todo el mundo, pero no podía hablar, el miedo no me lo permitía. Al cabo de unos segundos comencé a escuchar varias voces y una de ellas era la de Robb. Limpié mi rostro, me vi frente al espejo y esperé que mis ojos no estuvieran tan enrojecidos para salir. Una vez que salí, vi a los niños alrededor de Robb.

-Salió de la casa y volvió a entrar- Dijo Rickon.

-Entro corriendo y fue al baño- Decía Bran.

-Creo que estaba llorando- Dijo Sansa.

-¿Qué sucedió Lyanna?- Dijo Robb algo molesto -¿Quién vino?-Dijo viéndome fijamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunte con mi mejor rostro de engaño.

-No trates de engañarme, ¿Por qué llorabas?- Dijo Robb –Fue él, ¿cierto?-

-Lo alucinas Robb- Dije en el mismo plan de furia –Simplemente salí al escuchar un fuerte ruido y al entra lastimé mi tobillo, no quería alertar a los niños, así que entre corriendo al baño, lo siento- Dije viendo a los niños.

-Sera mejor que preparen sus cosas- Dijo Robb dejándolo por la paz.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a casa, era un camino muy silencioso, de no ser por alguna u otra palabra que decían los niños, hasta que Robb rompió ese silencio.

-Niños, quiero que sean honestos conmigo- Dijo seriamente -¿Alguna persona fue a su casa esta noche, alguien además de nosotros?-

Lo niños no contestaron.

-Niños, me refiero a alguien llamado Rhaegar Targaryen- Dijo Robb.

Evitaba estar en contacto visual con alguno de ellos, así que me limité a ver por la ventana y entonces ocurrió.

-No conocemos a nadie con ese nombre- Dijo Sansa.

-¿Rha, que?- Dijo Arya. –No tengo idea de lo que dijiste, estuvimos jugando después de cenar-

-Si, en realidad, le ganamos a todos, ¿No es así Sansa?- Dijo Bran.

-Así es- Dijo Sansa sonriendo.

-Solo el otro día llamamos a Lou, el chico de las pizzas- Dijo Rickon felizmente.

Estaba completamente asombrada, habían cumplido su promesa de no decirle a nadie y aunque estaba mal que mintieran, me sentía orgullosa de ellos, lo había hecho muy bien.

Al llegar a casa, ya tenían preparados un par de colchones inflables, para los niños, los cuales uno de ellos lo colocaron en mi habitación y otro en la de Robb. Deje que las niñas durmieran en mi cama y yo en el colchón inflable y justo antes de dormir, dije:

-Niñas- Dije esperando su respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Sansa en voz baja, al igual que Arya.

-Gracias, por no acusarme con Robb- Dije

-Prometimos no decirle a nadie- Dijo Sansa.

-Si, Además, nunca te haríamos eso a ti- Dijo Arya.

-Se los agradezco- Dije sonriendo.

Veía la noche atreves de la ventana, pensando lo mal que me sentía por pedirle a Rhaegar que se fuera y lo mal que me sentía al hacer que los niños mintieran por mí, todo el mundo había confiado en mí y yo solo había, no diría que sacado provecho, ya que no me sentía de esa forma, pero si comenzaba a sentir que las personas se decepcionaban, por lo menos yo lo estaba de mí. Antes de dormir, vi las rosas invernales, donde una había se había marchitado y había perdido todos sus pétalos.

Una de las peores cosas de estar castigada fue perderme la gran fiesta en casa de Benjen, esas si son buenas fiestas, pero ahí estaba yo, el viernes por la noche en casa, viendo los noticieros y comiendo papas fritas. Lo único que me daba esperanza es que mi castigo terminaría una vez que regresáramos a clases.

Así pues llegó el bendito lunes, creo que nunca había estado tan feliz de regresar a clases y no lo estaba por las clases si no porque volvería a ver a mis amigos y lo mejor de todo a Rhaegar. Era un día caluroso, entonces me arregle con un vestido hermoso, zapatos bajos y mi cabello suelto, ahora si me veía como toda una niña.

Estuve completamente en silencio durante todo el camino y en cuanto Robb detuvo el auto en la facultad, salí con gran emoción.

-Bien, nos vemos a la salida- Dije con una gran sonrisa al librarme de mis hermanos.

-Alto ahí, ¿Crees que tu castigo ya acabó?- Dijo Robb.

-¿Crees que tienes poder aquí?- Pregunté riendo y comenzando a caminar.

-Lyanna, vuelve aquí- Dijo Robb.

-Tendrás que venir tu- Dije sin dejar de caminar.

Tenía la esperanza de que después de algunos salones, Mis hermanos desistieran de seguirme, pero no hicieron y justo antes de entrar, me detuve y fui directo a ellos.

-¿Qué carajos quieren ustedes?- Dije molesta frente a ellos.

-¿Crees que harás tu voluntad aquí?- Dijo Theon.

-No quiero que estés cerca de él- Dijo Robb. – ¿No es así Jon?-

-Hermano, yo la quiero tanto como tú, pero me viene y me va lo que haga- Dijo Jon –Los dejo, tengo clase- Dijo Alejándose.

-Aprendan de Jon y vayan a sus clases, yo haré lo mismo- Dije girándome y entrando al salón.

En cuanto entre, lo vi, en el mismo lugar de siempre, a lado de mi lugar, así que me dirigí hacia allá, dejé mi mochila sobre la silla y dije:

-¿No es un hermoso día?- Dije viendo a Brienne, pero era obvio a quien me refería.

-Ehh, Lyanna- Dijo Brienne apuntando hacia detrás de mí.

Me giré y vi a Robb con un gesto de molestia justo frente a mí.

-No aquí- Dijo Robb tomando mi mochila y colocándola en un lugar al otro lado.

-Me sentaré donde a mí me plazca- Dije tomando mi mochila de vuelta.

-No lo harás- Dijo Robb molesto tomando mi mochila y colocándola una vez más en el otro lugar.

-Lo hare- Dije tomando mi mochila.

-¡No!- Dije tomando la mochila totalmente furioso.

-Está bien, hagamos lo que Robb Stark dice- Dije totalmente enojada – Bronn, piensa rápido- Dije lanzando mi mochila al otro lado del salón, golpeando a Bronn.

Empuje a Robb hacia un lado y me dirigí al otro lado del salón, donde había un lugar vacío frente a Bronn. Tomé asiento, cruce mis brazos y completamente molestas dije:

-¿Porque no vas a molestar a alguien más con tus ESTÚPIDOS ideales?- Dije a Robb.

De inmediato Robb salió molesto del salón y yo molesta apreté mis dientes y cubrí mis ojos. De inmediato el profesor Baelish entro al aula y comenzó la clase.

No era del todo malo estar del otro lado del salón, estaba con todos mis amigos, detrás de mí, Bronn, delante Loras, a mi lado derecho, Renly y detrás de él Oberyn. Rápidamente comenzaron a subirme el ánimo, entre cantos y chistes, la clase pasó rápidamente, pero más de una vez, le profesor nos hizo callar.

La siguiente clase continuo con el profesor Varys y de igual manera continúe hablando con cada uno de mis amigos. En un momento de la clase, Bronn me hizo recordar una de nuestras múltiples borracheras, donde cantamos a todo pulmón y para recordarlo, lo hicimos una vez más.

-…Hoy mi cuerpo necesita de ti… tus besos, tu sonrisa y ese cuerpo que me eriza…- Cantamos Bronn y yo a todo pulmón sin percatarnos en donde estábamos.

-¡Jóvenes!- Dijo el profesor llamando nuestra atención.-Señorita Stark, me sorprende de usted-

-Lo siento profesor, pero no debe sorprenderse- Dije riendo.

-No lo comprendo Señorita, pero será mejor que pase al pizarrón- Dijo el profesor.

-Claro- Dije levantándome de mi lugar- ¿En qué clase estamos?- Pregunté a Renly.

-¡Señorita Stark!- Dijo el profesor al escuchar mi comentario –Me duele hacer esto, pero tendré que sacarla de la clase, salga- Dijo apuntando a la puerta.

Todo el mundo hizo un sonido de sorpresa al unísono al escuchar al profesor, mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Tranquilos ya regresaré- Dije al escuchar su sorpresa, antes de salir. -…Tus besos, tu sonrisa y ese cuerpo que me eriza…- Cante al salir.

-¿Qué será de este grupo si a la mejor alumna no le importa nada la clase?- Dijo el profesor tras mi salida.

Fui a los jardines de la facultad, donde a la sombra de un árbol esperé la siguiente clase. Sin nada más que distrajera mi mente comencé a pensar en Rhaegar y en la desesperación que ni siquiera aquí podría estar con él, por el miedo a mis hermanos. Daba vueltas al asunto, cuando recibí un mensaje del mismísimo Rhaegar.

- _¿Estas bien?-_

 _-Supongo-_ Respondí.

- _No eres así Lyanna, no vale la pena-_

 _-¿No vale la pena, que?-_ Pregunté.

- _Molestarte con tus hermanos, con tu familia, el que te saquen de clase, no vale la pena por lo nuestro-_

- _Lo único que no valió la pena, fue el hecho de que me sacaran, porque no me importa verte a tres metros de distancia, o 20 o mil, si puedo verte sonreír-_

 _-Entonces regresa, extraño mirar a la ventana y verte cantar-_

Mi abuela siempre me dijo que fuera como el agua, que encontrara un camino para salir del problema y que creciera ante las adversidades, y esta era la viva prueba.

Al regresar a clases, él día continuo con sonrisas de extremo a extremo del salón, al principio, pensé que esto estaba bien, pero conforme las sonrisas siguieron, comprendí que no podía estar de esta manera, es como si quisieras un libro, pero solo te dieran una hoja, rota y maltratada, con la mejor parte del libro, es algo, pero no es lo que quieres y entre más lees más daño te haces y lo estábamos haciendo. Al final del día las sonrisas cesaron y cambiaron por rostros de impotencias y decepción. Al momento de salir del aula, nos encontramos de frente, por un segundo nos vimos fijamente y aunque ambos queríamos salir juntos riendo del salón, sabíamos que no podíamos.

-Pasa- Dijo Rhaegar con un rostro que disimulaba la tristeza, dejándome pasar antes.

Sabía que durante el pasillo, él iba detrás de mí, pero no podía girarme, ni hacer ningún gesto, aunque ¿me arriesgaría?, lo hice y giré fijamente lo vi, pero de inmediato, impacte contra alguien más, Robb y Theon de frente que veían a Rhaegar completamente molestos, sabía que las cosas no terminarías bien si no salíamos de ahí.

-Vámonos- Suplique a mis hermanos, tomándolos del brazo. –Robb Por favor, vamos a casa-

De mala gana, ambos aceptaron y continuamos el camino. No quería demostrar debilidad frente a mis hermanos, pero a este punto ya no podía sentir muchas cosas. Al llegar a casa la comida estaba lista, pero no tenía apetito, estaba agotada. Fui a mi habitación donde caí completamente dormida.

Gracias a los dioses, mi sueño no está privado por mi familia, y en este me encontraba con Rhaegar, éramos únicamente él y yo, riendo, hablando, lejos de todos los que nos hacen daño, en un lugar donde solo hay lugar para la felicidad. Entre risas y caricias me encontraba cuando de golpe desperté a gritos.

-¡LYANNA!- Gritó Theon entrando a mi habitación.

Me habían arrebatado este momento, mis sueños eran el único lugar donde podíamos estar juntos y se había borrado de un momento a otro. Obviamente me molesté.

-LARGO- Grite a Theon completamente furiosa –FUERA DE AQUÍ- Dije lanzándole lo primero que me encontré, que fue un vaso con agua, Theon de inmediato cerró la puerta.

Ya estaba cansada de que mis hermanos arruinaran todo lo que había sucedido, no quería verlos, no quería saber nada de ellos desde este momento. Quería regresar al sueño, pero antes miré las aun vivas rosas de invierno, admirando que una más de ellas se había marchitado y sus pétalos comenzaban a caer, dejando únicamente una en pie.

Por desgracia, al regresar a dormir, mi sueño fue de todo menos de estar con Rhaegar. Cosas maravillosas, pero no eran lo que quería, no eran nada en comparación. Tanto fue el deseo de ignorar a mis hermanos que no escuche ninguna de sus llamadas por la mañana para ir a la facultad, era eso o por fin comprendieron que no quería estar con ellos. No fue hasta que a media mañana Madre fue a mi habitación.

-Lyanna, Cariño, ¿No iras a la facultad Hoy?- Preguntó Madre gentilmente.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté dormitando.

-9:30- Respondió Madre. –Levántate te llevaré- Dijo quitando la cobija sobre mí.

Después de tomar una larga ducha, me coloque lo primero que encontré en mi armario, lo cual era todo lo opuesto al día anterior. Simple y cómoda ropa deportiva, mi cabello atado en una coleta y cero maquillajes.

El camino a la facultad fue en completo silencio, de ser honesta me sentía completamente agotada para hacer cualquier otra actividad que no fuera seguir durmiendo. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Madre rompió el silencio con gran tristeza y dijo:

-Habla conmigo Lyanna, ¿Qué sucede?-

Después de unos segundos pensando las palabras con las que contestaría para no alarmar a mi madre respondí.

-Solo estoy cansada- Dije con una falsa, muy falsa sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿Eres feliz?- Preguntó madre.

-No hay muchos motivos para estar feliz, pero contigo lo estoy- Respondí abriendo la puerta de la camioneta. –No vemos Madre.-

Caminé hasta llegar al salón donde la profesora Melisandre hablaba en la aburrida clase acerca del señor de la luz.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunté en la puerta. No tengo idea de que rostro llevaba, ya que la profesora se asombró al verme.

-Adelante- Dijo haciéndome entrar y dirigirme al lugar que tenía el día anterior.-Señorita Stark, ¿Está enferma?- Preguntó Melisandre.

-Le voy a decir que si, para evitarme una conversación que no quiero tener- Respondí Sentándome.

La clase me importó tan poco que durante el resto de ella únicamente miré por la ventana, a excepción de una vez que extrañamente miré hacia donde se encontraba Rhaegar, el cual con una leve sonrisa me vio, haciéndome quebrar. Intentando borrar esa imagen de mi mente, salí del salón con la excusa de ir al sanitario, si fui pero lo único que hice fue frustrarme al no intentar gritar.

Al regresar, la clase había terminado y mis compañeros esperaban la siguiente en total alboroto. Fui al lugar junto la ventana, donde tomé asiento y perdiéndome en un punto fijo de la pared, caí dormida, por fin mi mente no tenía mil voces en su interior. No noté cuando la clase comenzó, si no que fue por Renly.

-Lyanna- Dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo mi hombro y haciéndome despertar -¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

Moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, respondí, además de una falsa sonrisa y fue aquí donde me di cuenta que la siguiente clase había comenzado, diseño mecánico, con el Profesor Selmy. Esta vez apoye la cabeza sobre la mesa, donde pensaba simplemente dar un descanso y poner atención, pero fue inútil, ya que una vez más dormí.

-Señorita Stark- Decían mis sueños, pero no eran un sueño, ya que al repetirse, caí en cuenta que era Barristan Selmy quien me hablaba desde el frente de la clase.

-¿Si?- Pregunté levantándome, con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Estaba usted dormida?- Preguntó el profesor.

-Si- Respondí sin más que ocultar.

-Salga del aula y cuando despierte, puede volver- Dijo el profesor.

Haciendo lo que me indicó salí. Una vez más fui a la sombra de aquel árbol.

 _-No lo hagas Lyanna, no eres así-_ Dijo un mensaje de Rhaegar.

- _¿Estas seguro?, últimamente ya no sé quién diablos soy-_ Respondí Frustrada.

- _¿Por qué dice eso Lyanna?-_

 _-Porque ya me canse, ya no quiero esconderme por los rincones, ya no quiero estar complaciendo a nadie…-_ Hice una pausa para pensar si realmente quería escribir lo siguiente, no sabía si era el miedo, la furia o la frustración, pero todas ellas me decían que lo hiciera -… _YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI_ \- Escribí para después dejar mi teléfono a un lado y llenarme de lágrimas.

No podía pensar en algo que no fueran mis últimas palabras, sabía que no era lo indicado, pero en mi cabeza sonaba como una solución para todo y sin ánimo de hacer más nada, me quede donde estaba a llorar mi dolor.

-Lyanna, ¿No es así?- Dijo Una voz extraña de un hombre. –Stark, Lyanna Stark, creo- Dijo el hombre una vez que levanté la mirada, aunque no tuve que hacerlo mucho ya que aquel hombre era bajo, tanto como para vernos frente a frente mientras yo estaba sentada.

-¿Nos conocemos?- Pregunté.

-Algo así, posiblemente no me recuerdes- Dijo él –Nos hemos visto algunas veces en mi casa, una vez llevaste a mi hermano completamente ebrio, a decir verdad, yo también lo estaba- Dijo el –Tyrion Lannister- Dijo estirando su mano para saludarme.

-Eres el hermano de Jaime, ya lo recuerdo, fuiste a Blackwater- Dije calmándome.

-Eres la primera que no menciona a mi hermana-

-No me llevo muy bien con ella- Dije suspirando.

-Recuerdo escuchar a Jaime diciendo algo al respecto- Dijo él riendo un poco. – ¿Tu nombre si es Lyanna?, me sentiría muy mal si te confundiera-

-Lo es- Respondí.

-Entonces Lyanna, dime, ¿Por qué llorabas, es un día muy lindo para estar triste?-

-No veo nada de lindo en la situación- Respondí. –Mi vida se está yendo a carajo, ¿Y para qué?- Dije frustrada.

-Entiendo estas teniendo un mal día, pero no es para estar llorando-

-¿Qué sabes tú de un mal día?- Dije molesta.

-Cuando eres un enano, todos los días son un mal día- Dijo él haciendo énfasis en "enano" – Lloras porque estas molesta, ¿Pero a qué se debe?- Dijo para hacer un largo silencio después –No debe ser tan malo, cuéntamelo…-

-¿Quieres que te cuente lo que sucede?- Grité –Todo el mundo espera que sea lo que ellos quieren, me tratan como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se quebrará en cualquier momento, Odio que digan cosas que no son ciertas, detesto que mis hermanos inventen cosas que nunca sucedieron y me alejen de lo que quiero. Me enerva que mis padres lo crean sin tomar mi opinión al respecto y que más odio en esta vida es tomar decisiones extremas para hacer lo que el maldito honor manda- Dije llorando de la rabia.

-Entonces al diablo el honor- Dijo Tyrion –Olvídate de todo y se quien realmente quieres ser, es tu vida, no la de ellos-

-Desearía que fuera tan fácil- Dije abrazando mis piernas.

-Lo será si realmente lo quieres, sea lo que hayas hecho, las acciones se borran, lo que realmente importa es que dejes el miedo a un lado y eso es lo que te limita- Dijo dando un trago a un termo que llevaba –Deja el miedo Lyanna, te hará bien- En ese momento me ofreció un trago de su termo el cual estaba repleto de vino –Tienes mucho que demostrar, solo deja el miedo-

-Quisiera…- Dije en voz baja –Nunca nadie se hubiera acercado a preguntarme si estaba bien, mucho menos a darme un consejo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunté.

-Reconozco el miedo, no es algo grató- Dijo Tyrion con gesto de desagrado –Si puedo hacer algo para alejarlo de alguien, posiblemente el mío se vaya-

-¿Y se fue?- Pregunté.

-Lo hizo- Respondió -¿Y el tuyo?-

-No del todo- Dije dando un trago al vino –Dos minutos antes este consejo y todo sería distinto-

-El destino no está escrito cámbialo-

El timbre sonó, informando que comenzaría la siguiente clase, por lo cual Tyrion tuvo que irse, no sin antes darme una menta para ocultar el aliento a vino. Regresé al salón y en cuanto estuve en la puerta, todas la miradas fueron sobre mí, para evitarlas, miré al lugar de Rhaegar el cual estaba vació, ni sus pertenencias estaban. De inmediato las lágrimas corrieron sobre mis mejillas, Brienne y Bronn se levantaron y ambos me abrazaron. Insistí en irme a casa, entre menos personas me vieran de esta manera, sería mejor.

Ambos amigos se ofrecieron para llevarme a casa de inmediato. Durante el camino, tanto Brienne como Bronn me decían que no debía estar triste, que eran cosas que pasan o algo por el estilo, si soy honesta, poca atención les preste. Al llegar a casa, se ofrecieron para subirme el ánimo durante la tarde, peor no estaba de humor para convivir con nadie, así que amablemente les pedí que me dejaran sola. Madre se preocupó al verme llegar tan temprano a casa y con la excusa de que me sentía mareada, me dejo irme a recostar. Cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, desperté de un largo sueño, con un hambre voraz, así que salí a buscar algo a la cocina, esperaba comer todo un caballo, pero me basto con una manzana y un vaso de agua, realmente estaba mal.

Al regresar a mi habitación, me tiré al piso, donde pensé en todo lo que había sucedido, en todo lo que había provocado, y las labras que había escrito, "no quiero saber nada de ti" dando vueltas en mi cabeza, mezclándose con muchas otras, hasta que llegó a mi esa conversación con Tyrion Lannister "El destino no está escrito, cámbialo" ¿y si tenía razón? Aun podía enmendar mis errores y dejar todo ese miedo a un lado y fue cuando otra frase llegó a mi "Las cosas que hacemos por amor". Lo había decidido, no me llevaría ese error conmigo.

Esperé a que la noche cayera, tanto hasta que ya no escuche ruido alguno en la casa. Me coloque una chamarra con capucha, abrí la ventana, pero antes di una mirada a las rosas invernales, solo quedaba una en pie, con un único pétalo en su corona y escribiendo la palabras "A plaza Dorne" en mi teléfono, salí de la casa.

Recordando como subimos al tejado aquella vez con Jon logre salir a la acera de enfrente, una vez fuera, todo sería más fácil. Comencé a correr por las calles y las avenidas con la esperanza de que no me reconociera nadie. Esquivando a vecinos nocturnos o personas sospechosas, logre llegar a la plaza Dorne. Vacía, donde únicamente había un auto, al cual me dirigí con cierto miedo. Sabía que todo lo que había hecho lastimaría a más de una persona y mucho más lo que seguiría.

Al llegar al auto, me detuve, lo dudé por un segundo, pero entonces recordé "Deja el miedo a un lado" y con un gran suspiro abrí la puerta…

Entonces lo vi, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, con ese rostro hermoso, esa sonrisa que me enloquece y sobre todo esos encantadores ojos violetas.

-Lyanna- Dijo Rhaegar al verme entrar al auto. -¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó él asombrado.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí decir lo que dije esta tarde, lo lamento- Dije consternada. –Nunca lo quise, pero no encontré otra forma…- Decía yo cuando Rhaegar me hizo callar.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- Dijo él colocando una mano detrás de mi cabeza.

Ambos lo pedíamos sin decirnos una sola palabra y nos fundimos en un beso y era cierto, el miedo me invadía, pero en esta ocasión lo deje ir.

-¿Qué has hecho Lyanna?- Preguntó Rhaegar buscando otro auto alrededor -¿Cómo fue que llegaste?-

-Me escapé- Dije riendo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él sorprendido. –Te pudo suceder algo, fue muy peligroso-

-Lo sé- Dije seriamente –Pero prefiero enfrentar el miedo a estar lejos de ti un segundo más- Dije viéndolo fijamente, para una vez más besarnos, dicho beso comenzó a subir de intensidad –Espera- Dije difícilmente colocando una mano sobre su pecho alejándolo –Lo siento, aquí no es seguro-

-Correcto, ¿Entonces a dónde vamos?- Dijo él sonriendo.

-Si muriera mañana- Dije sonriendo haciendo una pausa –Quisiera mostrarte mi lugar favorito en la ciudad-

-Me parece perfecto, ¿a dónde?- Dijo Rhaegar colocando la mano sobre la llave de encendido.

-Si no te molesta- Dije deteniendo su mano –Quiero conducir yo- Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?- Preguntó riendo.

-Te sorprenderás, créeme-

-Está bien- Dijo él aceptando.

Rápidamente cambiemos de lugar y después de ajustar cada uno de los parámetros, encendí el auto y lentamente conduje por el estacionamiento.

-¿Segura que recuerdas como conducir a cambios?- Preguntó Rhaegar riendo.

-Claro que lo recuerdo- Dije una vez que aceleré para salir de la plaza conduciendo a gran velocidad.

No me había equivocado y Rhaegar parecía bastante sorprendido de mi forma de manejo, ya que había sacado a notar los viejos hábitos que Oberyn me enseño cuándo me llevaba a las carreras callejas.

-Estoy impactado- Dijo Rhaegar después de una vuelta.

-Y eso no es nada, también se evadir a la policía- Dije riendo.

-¿La policía?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Solo una vez lo hice, los guardias dorados de la ciudad son algo lentos- Dije sonriendo.

Conduje por al menos 40 minutos, hasta llegar a la punta de una de las montañas que bordeaban la ciudad, donde hay un hermoso prado con vista a las luces nocturnas a lo lejos de la ciudad y más cerca nada más que vegetación.

-Llegamos- Dije bajando del auto y comenzando a caminar por el verde césped. Dando vueltas casi bailando me deje caer sobre el tupido césped y con una onda respiración miré a mi alrededor. De inmediato Rhaegar se colocó a mi lado y juntos comenzamos a ver el cielo nocturno.

Cada una de las palabras dichas permanecieron no solo en mi mente sino también en mi corazón, no importaron que tan estúpidas o que tan ciertas fueran, quedaron para siempre escritas como la mejor noche de mi vida. Una vez más estábamos solo nosotros, con esa imagen tan transparente que tenemos uno del otro, sin estúpidos castigos sobre nosotros, sin nadie a quien complacer más que nosotros mismos, únicamente siendo las mismas personas de aquella noche.

Durante toda la noche permanecíamos hablando sin parar, hasta que los primeros y leves rayos del sol iban apareciendo.

-Está amaneciendo- Dijo Rhaegar mientras yo estaba entre sus brazos.

-No quiero irme nunca- Dije levemente.

-Tampoco lo quiero- Dijo él.

-Pero debemos hacerlo- Dije levantándome –No queremos levantar sospechas si pensamos repetirlo- Dije sonriendo hacia él.

-Te llevaré a casa- Dijo levantándose junto a mí.

Aunque habíamos permanecido toda la noche ninguno de los dos nos sentíamos cansados, al contrario nos sentíamos renovados. Acordamos que si bien no podíamos reunirnos a diario por las noches, si lo haríamos al menos una vez por la semana, así bien quedamos vernos en el mismo lugar la siguiente vez.

Al llegar silenciosamente a casa, tuvimos que despedirnos.

-No veremos en una horas- Dije besando su mejilla. –Que sea siempre nuestro secreto-

-Nadie nunca lo sabrá- Respondió él.

Hábilmente regrese al interior de la casa, una vez más subí al tejado y baje por el patio trasero, el cual da a mi habitación y gracias a que había dejado la ventana abierta, entre sin ningún contratiempo.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, nada más que el despertador iluminado al entrar, me giré para cerrar la ventana, pero justo en el momento que la bajaba, la luz se encendió, alertándome de inmediato. Giré rápidamente para encontrarme a Padre con el rostro acabado y los brazos cruzados en forma de desaprobación.

-Buena noche Padre- Dije tranquilizándome, disimulando mí escapada –Hacia algo de viento y…-Explicaba yo sin sentido dado que vestía aun zapatos, en ese momento Padre hizo una seña con la mano para que dejara de hablar y después de un gran suspiro dijo:

-No esperé que fueras a ser tú- Dijo con el rostro lleno de desaprobación y decepción. Yo sabía a lo que se refería, no esperaba que fuera yo quien lo decepciona de esa forma.

-Padre yo…- Dije tratando de mejorar las cosas, pero no pude decir más que eso.

-Duerme Lyanna, lo poco que te queda- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Justo en el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, fue cuando cayó el último pétalo de aquellas rosas invernales, justo el momento en que todo se perdió…


	13. Capítulo 13)

Capítulo 13: ¿Podrás ser el príncipe que ella necesita?

¿Había valido la pena?

Fue lo que fue me pregunté los pocos minutos antes de alistarme para ir a la facultad, ya que obviamente no pude dormir. Ese y muchos pensamientos vinieron a mi mente, ¿Qué sucedería ahora?, ¿Y si padre le decía a mis hermanos, de que serían capaces?, ¿Qué pasaría si padre me enviaba lejos, tal vez con los abuelos a Winterfell? Escuche esa vieja historia de que Benjen era un chico problemático y para arreglarlo lo enviaron por un año en el frio y helado internado en la muralla, Por suerte no aceptaban mujeres, pero entonces ¿Qué sucedería?

Decidí no informarle a Rhaegar que me habían descubierto, eso solo complicaría las cosas, además no quería que se sintiera culpable.

En ruido comenzó a incrementarse en toda la casa, eso indicaba que mis hermanos habían despertado, esa típica pelea por la ducha era inconfundible. No quise ver a mis hermanos en ningún momento si no hasta que fuera necesario, mucho menos a mis padres, por lo que tuve que esperar a que todos se ducharan para entrar yo y comenzarme a arreglar. Esperé lo más que pude en mi habitación, hasta que fue completamente necesario salir para ir a la facultad.

Con un nudo en el estómago y los nervios a flor de piel, me fui a la cocina, donde todos estaban reunidos tomando el desayuno, disimulando lo mejor que pude entre.

-Buen día- Dije temerosa.

-Buen día cariño- Respondió Madre

-Buen día princesa- Dijo Padre alegremente, haciéndome dudar si lo de anoche había sido verdad.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó Madre besando mi mejilla.

-Mejor, gracias- Dije abrazándola.

-Será mejor que comas rápido- Dijo Jon –Casi es hora de irnos-

-Si no les molesta chicos- Dijo Padre poniéndose de pie –Yo llevaré a Lyanna hoy, necesito que me recuerde unos datos de una junta de la semana pasada, ¿Los recuerdas princesa?- Dijo padre viéndome con una gran sonrisa, haciéndome dudar aún más.

-Sí, los recuerdo- Dije sonriendo de igual manera.

-¿Cat, podrías poner la comida de Lyanna para llevar?-Preguntó padre.

-Por supuesto Ned- Dijo Madre sonriendo, levantándose.

-Gracias- Dije levantándome de mi asiento.

-De acuerdo Princesa, hora de irnos- Dijo Padre con camino a la puerta. –Tengan un buen día chicos, Cat- Dijo antes de acercase a besar a Madre.

Me había librado de la furia y gritos de mis hermanos y por lo visto ni siquiera Madre sabía de mi escapada nocturna, pero si Padre se había ofrecido a llevarme, esto solo significaba una cosa, mi sentencia seria dictada en ese camino.

Escuchábamos la radio, en completo silencio de camino, aun había algo de esperanza de que Padre realmente quisiera hablar de alguna junta y no de mi escapada nocturna, pero toda esa esperanza acabo cuando llegamos a una luz en rojo y Padre bajo el volumen de la música, ahí supe que aquí era el fin.

-Lyanna, ¿Sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, lo sabes cierto?- Preguntó Padre seriamente.

-Lo sé- Conteste honestamente.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te llevó a hacer tal locura?-

-Padre, no debes creer todo lo que mis hermanos dicen, se dejan llevar por falsas apariencias de Rhaegar, él es…- Dije yo rogando.

-Rhaegar, por fin conozco su nombre- Dijo Padre sonriendo.

-Lo ves, ni su nombre te dijeron, no conocen en lo más mínimo, sé que estas molesto y tienes todo el derecho del mundo de estar furioso…-

-No estoy furioso- Respondió Padre.

-¿No?- Pregunté asombrada.

-No, tal vez un poco decepcionado, pero en completo estoy Intrigado- Dijo padre riendo.

No comprendía la actitud de Padre, y no fue hasta su siguiente línea que comencé a comprender todo.

-Quiero conocer lo fascínate que es Rhaegar, para que fueras capaz de desafiar mi autoridad y la de tus hermanos-Dijo Padre viéndome fijamente.

-¿Estás diciéndome que quieres conocerlo?-Pregunté confundida.

-Eso es correcto, así no escucharé avecillas susurrando a mis oídos- Dijo sonriendo.

-Eso es perfecto Padre, en cuanto lleguemos a la facultad, lo llamaré y podrás…- Decía yo completamente sorprendida.

-Nada de eso- Dijo Padre interrumpiéndome –Si lo conoceremos, lo haremos como se debe, lo invitaras a la casa el Sábado por la noche-Dijo dándome un hueco en el estómago.-Cenaremos y después podremos hablar-

-Por supuesto- Dije dándole la razón –Aceptará estoy segura- Respondí felizmente.

-Eso espero- Dijo Padre riendo.

No cabía en mi emoción, esto había sido una de las mejores cosa que me podrían pasar, finalmente mis hermanos no tendrían opinión en cabezas ajenas y se darían cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban.

-Padre- Dije algo temerosa.

-¿Qué sucede Princesa?-

-Faltan varios días para el Sábado- Dije disimulando mi sonrisa- Durante estos días…- Dije sin saber cómo preguntarlo -… ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿Tengo permitido interactuar con Rhaegar durante las clases?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-Claro que si- Respondió Padre riendo –Supongo que eso fue cosa de tus hermanos, Los únicos que tenemos autoridad para prohibirte algo, somos tu madre y yo- Dijo cambiando ese rostro alegre por completa seriedad –Además, prefiero que lo veas durante el día, a que te escapes por la noches a solo los dioses saben dónde-

-Te lo agradezco mucho padre- Dije acercándome a besar su mejilla.

-No hay de que, solo prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer-

-Lo prometo- Dije levantando mi mano.

-Excelente, por cierto, si tus hermanos causan algún problema, diles que me llamen y lo arreglaremos- Dijo Padre una vez que llegamos. –Ten un excelente día princesa- Dijo Besando mi frente.

-Lo hare, tenlo por seguro- Dije bajando del auto con toda la emoción del mundo.

Rápidamente corrí por los pasillos radiando felicidad, tenía que llegar a mi salón y contarle todo a Rhaegar, tan veloz iba que no me percaté he impacte con Cercei Lannister al dar una vuelta.

-¿Porque no te fijas por donde caminas Stark?- Dijo furiosa poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento mucho- Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, los golpes no te duelen?-

-Es que, yo…- Balbuceaba poniéndome de pie.

-¡Ahh! Eres tan torpe- Dijo burlándose.

-Lo siento Cercei, pero ni siquiera tu puedes arruinar este día- Dije continuando mi camino.

Y era cierto, aun con lo mucho que me había dolido la caída yo continuaba con una sonrisa. Finalmente cuando llegue a mi salón, me detuve en la puerta, donde observé que estaban casi todos, pero en especial en su habitual lugar, estaba Rhaegar y con una sonrisa más grande, caminé hacia él y me detuve justo al frente.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Rhaegar buscando peligros en cada esquina -¿No se supone que no debemos hablar?-

-Eso se acabó- Dije sonriendo.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Preguntó él confundido.

-De esto- Dije presuntuosamente, para después acercarme y darle tremendo beso.

Al cabo de unos segundos Oberyn, Tormund, Renly y Loras comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Esa es mi niña- Dijo Oberyn en tono de señora, simulando que lloraba.

-Ha crecido tanto- Decía Tormund siguiendo la corriente.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- Preguntó Bronn que venía entrando al salón, haciéndome asustar y retroceder al instante. Bronn impactado nos miraba a todos lados buscando una respuesta. –No entiendo nada- Dijo caminando a su lugar.

-Somos dos- Dijo Rhaegar confundido.

-A no, me lo explicará a mi primero- Dijo Bronn desde el otro lado del salón –Lyanna Stark ven aquí –Dijo apuntando al lugar vacío frente a él- No estuve preocupado toda la noche, por tu comportamiento de ayer, para que llegues hoy y hagas tremenda locura- Dijo haciéndome reír.

-Cierto hermano- Dijo Oberyn –No puedes hacernos eso, además tu lugar es aquí- Dijo apuntando al mismo lugar que Bronn.

-Además, nos encanta el chisme- Dijo Loras riendo.

Al darme cuenta que todo el mundo estaba atento a la novela que había protagonizado, lo único que pude hacer fue reír a carcajadas.

-A todo el mundo- Dije riendo –Les recuerdo que esto es un asunto entre dos personas- Dije apuntando a Rhaegar y a mí. –Pero para que vean el buen día que estoy teniendo, me sentaré de ese lado- Dije caminando al otro lado.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Rhaegar cuando me alejaba.

-Tranquilo, no sabrán nada, te explico luego- Dije sonriendo desde el otro lado del salón.

-Lyanna eso es cruel- Dijo Oberyn –Es como poner la mesa y no tomar la sopa, no le hagas eso-

-Él puede- Dije giñando el ojo hacia Rhaegar.

-¿Él puede qué?- Preguntó el profesor Varys al entra al salón.

-Cosa sin importancia- Respondí sonriendo.

-Me alegra tenerla de nuevo señorita Stark- Sonrió Varys.

-También me alegro de regresar- Dije riendo.

-¿Por qué no pasa la frente y nos demuestra que tan renovada esta?- Dijo el profesor.

-Claro- Dije poniéndome de pie y aunque no tenía ni idea del tema que veríamos en clase, pasé a la pizarra.

Al comprender el tema, el problema de la pizarra fue fácil y después de resolverlo, regrese a mi lugar.

-Bien hecho señorita Stark- Dijo Varys felicitándome –Por favor siga así y no como el día anterior-

-Lo intentaré- Dije sonriendo.

El resto la clase, lamentó decir que volví a ignorarla, ya que tanto Bronn como Oberyn me sonsacaron para comenzar a hablar y aunque trataba de evadir el tema con Rhaegar ellos eran buenos.

-Y eso fue todo, solo trabaje durante la semana- Les contaba cuando preguntaron de las flores

-Ya veo…- Decía Oberyn –Pero, ¿Cómo explicas lo de ayer?-

-Deja lo de ayer, ¿Qué pasó esta mañana?- Decía Bronn.

-Chicos, no les diré nada, acéptenlo- Dije sonriendo.

-Nunca nos rendiremos- Dijo Bronn.

-Nunca- Respondía Oberyn.

-De acuerdo…- Dije yo buscando una salida –Bronn, ¿Qué tal una canción?- Dije sonriendo.

-No me compraras con una canción- Dijo él ofendido.

-¿Seguro?- Dije retándolo – Me dejaras dormir al amanecer… Entre tus piernas- Comencé a cantar –Sabrás ocultarte bien y desaparecer… entre la niebla, entre la niebla-

-No hermano, no caigas en su trampa- Dijo Oberyn a Bronn.

-Soy muy débil- Dijo Bronn luchando –Un hombre alado, extraña la tierra…- Cantó junto conmigo –ME VERAS VOLAR- Canto a todo pulmón alertando a todo el mundo.

-Caballero- Dijo el profesor, culpándolo únicamente a él, ya que Oberyn yo nos habíamos girado riendo.

-Lo siento, me emocioné- Dijo Bronn.

-Lo lamento- Dije una vez que el profesor se distrajo.

-Ahora con más razón me lo cuantas- Dijo Bronn molesto a mi oído.

Por suerte la clase terminó y todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse de su lugar y yo no sería la excepción. Comenzaba a sentirme agotada, eso de no dormir empezaba a cobrar factura, pero no me importó y caminé hacia el lugar de Rhaegar, esta vez no tan eufórica.

-¿Podrías acompañarme afuera?-Pregunté a Rhaegar con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura, que pasa si nos encontramos con…?- Preguntó él preocupado.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema- Dije sonriendo.

-Está bien, vamos- Dijo él poniéndose de pie.

Salíamos de aula, cuando el bullicio comenzó.

-No chicos, discutan aquí dentro- Dijo Bronn desde su lugar.

-De dos Bronn- Dije saliendo. –No seas tan chismoso, ¿Quién eres Talissa?- Dije riendo, cuando me alejaba.

Caminamos por el pasillo sin decir ni una palabra, pero viéndonos con unas grandes sonrisas, de mi parte supongo que parecía completamente loca, ya que de un momento a otro comenzaba a reír, él igual, pero de inmediato recordaba que debía mantener la compostura, así que mi carcajada cambiaba a seriedad total. Al llegar a una cafetería nos detuvimos, donde compre un merecido café.

-Bebida de los dioses- Dije dando un sorbo –Muy rico- Dije sonriendo.

-Lyanna- Dijo Rhaegar regresándome a la realidad.

-¿Si?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-¿Podrías explicarme que fue lo que sucedió?- Preguntó confundido –Hace unas horas acordamos que sería nuestro secreto y ahora esto, No me mal entiendas, pero realmente no comprendo que sucede-

-Oh eso, es fácil, me descubrieron- Dije tranquilamente.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntó de inmediato -¿Quién?-

-Mi Padre- Respondí dando otro sorbo.

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila- Dijo Rhaegar consternado.

-Es fácil, él no estaba furioso-

-Menos lo comprendo- Dijo asombrado –Por favor Lyanna, se directa-

-Prefiere que te vea aquí, de día donde no hay ningún peligro, a escaparme de noche-

-Eso se lo concedo, ¿Pero que hay con tus hermanos?-

-En palabras de Padre, Los únicos que pueden prohibirme algo, son él y Madre- Respondí imitando su voz.

-Eso es una buena noticia- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo.

-Pero no te alegres del todo- Dije entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundido.

-Hay un pequeño detalle y no sé qué tanto te agrade- Dije nerviosa. –Padre quiere conocerte- Dije sonriendo.

-Eso no es tan malo- Respondió sonriendo.

-¿A no?- Dije asombrada.

-No, el día que él guste iré a conocerlo-

-Sí, hablando de eso…- Dije riendo nerviosamente -¿Quieres ir el sábado por la noche a cenar a mi casa?- Pregunté con una gran sonrisa –y para contestar la siguiente pregunta, si mis hermanos estarán ahí, entenderé si no puedes o cualquier otra…- Decía desalentada.

-Claro que iré- Respondió Rhaegar de inmediato.

-¿Lo harás?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, es la oportunidad que he esperado para limpiar mi nombre- Dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, Gracias- Dije eufórica abrazándolo y besando su mejilla.

Aunque terminé mi café, (si soy honesta, Rhaegar bebió la gran parte) al regresar a la clase y aunque yo juraba que ahora si pondría atención y no me quedaría dormida, terminé completamente varada sobre el pupitre, para despertar justo antes de la salida.

-Hora de ir a casa Stark- Dijo Bronn dándome una palmadita en la espalda.

-¿Qué?- Desperté con una hoja pegada a mi rostro -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?- Pregunté asustada.

-Horas- Respondió Oberyn.

-¿Hace cuánto terminaron las clases?- Pregunté alarmada.

-Unos 20 minutos- Respondió Bronn.

-Mis hermanos- Dije tomando mis cosas rápidamente.

-Corre si no quieres que te dejen- Dijo Bronn ayudándome a recoger mis pertenecías.

Corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar al estacionamiento y después de una larga búsqueda, por fin encontré el auto, pero no había rastro de mis hermanos y a decir verdad, todo se veía muy poblado para que las clases ya hubieran terminado. Busque mi teléfono y al ver la hora, me di cuenta que aún faltaba una hora para terminar. Arrepentida regrese al salón, donde desde que puse un pie en la entrada escuche las carcajadas de Bronn y Oberyn.

-No puedo creer que cayeras en eso- Dijo Oberyn cuando regresaba a mi lugar.

-Muy graciosos chicos- Dije dejando mis cosas.

-Venganza, dulce y celestial venganza- Dijo Oberyn.

-¿Venganza de qué?- Pregunté.

-No nos quisiste contar- Respondieron.

-No unos tontos- Dije riendo, para regresar a recostarme en el pupitre.

Aunque estuve recostada el resto de la clase, no volví a dormir, no quería otra de las bromitas de los chicos. Cuando de verdad llego el fin de las clases, me levanté y al mirar al lugar de Rhaegar este estaba tan dormido como yo lo había hecho, así pues, me acerque a su lugar y tiernamente comencé a llamarlo.

-Rhaegar- Dije moviendo su hombro ligeramente y al no recibir, respuesta, insistí un poco más, hasta que este se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Preguntó alarmado, Literal, rápidamente, sin espacios y en voz alta, cosa que a mí me espantó. –Lyanna, ¿Estas bien?-

-Si- Dije aun aterrada –Es hora de ir a casa- Dije riendo un poco.

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo, hablando de la broma que me habían jugado Oberyn y Bronn hace unos minutos y todo era tranquilidad, hasta que a lo lejos Rhaegar vio a Jon.

-Oh oh- Dijo deteniéndose –Será mejor que me vaya- Dijo dando un paso atrás.

-Es Jon, no pasa nada- Dije riendo.

Y era cierto, inclusive Jon nos vio y con un movimiento de su mano nos saludó a lo lejos, aunque era difícil saber si nos había reconocido, ya que no traía puestos sus lentes.

Después de una despedida, bastante extraña, que fue más como si despidiera a un amigo, me dirigí al auto, donde esta vez sí estaban mis hermanos esperándome.

Durante la tarde, se notaba en la casa que mi buen humor había regresado, ya que después de comer y hacer algunos deberes, puse música en mi habitación donde baile y cante a todo pulmón.

Durante los días restantes de la semana, no habíamos tenido ningún tipo de problemas ni contratiempos con mis hermanos y esta racha hubiera continuado, de no ser por Robb. Gracias a un chico nervioso y un instructor de manejo aún más, el profesor Baelish tuvo un percance cuando se dirigía a la facultad el viernes por la mañana, por lo cual, nuestra clase de las 10 fue cancelada, dejándonos toda una hora libre, muchos de los chicos de salón salieron a comprar comida, otros de ellos fueron a casa de Tormund, el cual no vive lejos de la facultad y solo unos pocos de ellos decidieron quedarse a adelantar un proyecto para la siguiente semana, Rhaegar y yo éramos de los que iríamos a casa de Tormund, pero justo al salir del salón…

-Lyanna- Dijo uno de los chicos que se quedaría al proyecto.

-¿Sí?- Dije girándome para verlos.

-¿Podrías explicarnos porque debemos usar acero 4140 y no 1018 para el proyecto?- Preguntó otro de ellos.

-Claro, ¿Qué aplicación tienen?-

-Una flecha-

-Lyanna tardaras años en explicarles- Dijo Brienne.

-Tranquilos chicos, cinco minutos, adelántense- Dije tomando él libro para explicarles.

Todos a excepción de Rhaegar se fueron. Esos cinco minutos de convirtieron en diez y después en veinte, ya que cada que pensaba salir, les surgía una nueva duda, hasta que finalmente lo lograron.

-Listo, vámonos- Dije frente a Rhaegar.

-Queda menos de media hora, cuando lleguemos será hora de regresar- Dijo él sonriendo.

-Tienes razón- Dije haciendo una mueca –En todo caso vamos a los jardines, no quiero estar en el salón- Dije sonriendo.

Conversábamos en una de las bancas que están alrededor de uno de los jardines, riendo. Era un maravilloso momento ya que con la luz del sol su cabello y sus ojos brillaban de una manera inimaginable.

-…Y cuando finalmente logramos colocar de nuevo el columpio, no pasaron más de 10 minutos para que mi tío Edmure, llegara y en su segunda paseada, echara todo abajo- Contaba yo, de mis pasadas vacaciones en Riverrun.

-¿Y no le pasó nada?- Preguntó Rhaegar riendo.

-Se llenó la cara de lodo y le dolió el brazo por unas horas pero nada más-

-LYANNA- Se escuchó un gritó con la voz del mismísimo diablo, que en realidad era Robb caminando hacia nosotros.

-Hola Robb- Dije sonriendo una vez que llegó frente a nosotros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó furioso –Con él- Dijo mirando molesto a Rhaegar.

-Contándole de las vacaciones con los abuelos, cuando Edmure rompió el columpio- Respondí. -¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Lyanna sabes que no debes esta con él- Dijo tomándome de la mano –Vámonos-

-Ah sí hablando de eso…- Dije tomando mi teléfono y llamando a Padre –Hola Padre, Robb quiere hablar contigo- Dije contestando y pasando el teléfono a Robb.

Robb se alejó unos metros por unos segundos y a su regreso, parecía más molesto, pero más que nada frustrado.

-No sé qué le dijiste a Padre- Dijo Entregándome mi teléfono. –Pero será mejor que no los vea juntos-

-Tranquilo eso será mañana- Dije sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Robb.

-¿No te han dicho?... – Pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Decirme que?- Preguntó Robb molesto.

Por suerte en ese momento, sonó el timbre alertándonos para nuestra siguiente clase.

-Luego será, tenemos clases- Dije levantándome rápidamente y tomando la mano de Rhaegar para comenzar a correr lejos.

-LYANNA REGRESA AQUÍ- Gritó Robb.

-No te escucho- Dije alejándome.

Obviamente cuando mis hermanos se enteraron esa tarde que Rhaegar iría a cenar al día siguiente se armó todo un descontento por parte de Theon y Robb, los cuales se opusieron lo más que pudieron para evitarlo, pero gracias a las órdenes de Padre, ninguno de los miembros de la familia podría: faltar, cambiar o sabotear la cena y sus horas cercanas.

Finalmente llego el bendito sábado y nuestro día comenzó temprano, ya que después de leer el periódico, Madre y Padre salieron al supermercado a comprar todo lo necesario para la cena y nos dejaron a los cuatro a limpiar cada centímetro de la casa, lo cual habría sido más fácil si todos hubieran cooperado, pero Robb estaba aferrado que mientras no fueran sus invitados o personas gratas, no ayudaría en ningún aspecto y no fue hasta que con una mala jugada comenzamos a arrojar toda la basura en su habitación, obligándolo a salir y ayudar. De mala gana, tomó la aspiradora y la pasó por toda la sala de estar.

-Ese es mi hermanito- Dije golpeado delicadamente su mejilla burlándome de él una vez que termino.

-No abuses de tu suerte- Dijo él seriamente.

Únicamente faltaba sacar toda la basura (La cual estaba en la habitación de Robb), cuando nuestros padres regresaron, Madre que venía haciendo malabares para no dejar caer ninguna bolsa al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver todo tan limpio.

-Esta casa parece nueva- Dijo cuando llegue a ayudarla con las bolsas –Chicos ayuden a su padre con lo faltante-

-¿Alimentaremos al ejército nacional o porque hay tantas cosas?- Pregunté viendo todas las bolsas con las que entraban mis hermanos y las que faltaban.

-Son unas pocas, nada extravagante- Dijo Madre comenzando a acomodar todo.

-Vino rojo de Lys- Dijo Theon entrando con un par de bolsas a los lados -¿Cenaremos con Vino?-

-No seas ridículo cariño, es para marinar la carne, hay vino Dornish para acompañar-

-Madre, ni siquiera tomamos vino, ¿Para qué queremos tanto?- Pregunté riendo.

-Y eso no es todo- Dijo Jon que buscaba entre las bolsas –Sal negra de las tierras más allá de Asshai- Dijo riendo al mismo tiempo que sacaba el recipiente.

-Y cortes selectos de carne- Dijo Robb riendo de la misma manera. –Madre aquí hay comida para hacer un banquete de unos tres tiempos-

-Cuatro- Respondió madre sorprendiéndonos –Si contamos el postre-

-¿Madre, para que tanta elegancia?- Pregunte riendo una vez que mis hermanos siguieron con las bolsas que parecían no acabarse.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que traes a alguien a casa y queremos que regrese, ¿no?- Dijo Madre.

-¿Me estas insinuando algo Catelyn Tully? – Dije bromistamente, haciéndola reír.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi niña- Dijo tiernamente.

-¿Hay mucha comida, pero finalmente comeremos algo de aquí?- Preguntó Theon con la última bolsa.

-Podremos comer…- Decía Jon buscando entre las bolsas.

-Fuera todos de aquí- Nos dijo Madre a los cuatro hermanos –Tomen esto y ni piensen acercarse a la cocina durante el día- Dijo lanzándonos una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Peor es nada- Dijo Jon que abría la bolsa, para que todos nos abalanzáramos sobre él.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Madre estuvo literalmente encerrada en la cocina, dejando escapar de vez en cuando olores deliciosos. Mientras tanto, Mis hermanos y yo estuvimos hipnotizados con los videojuegos en la sala de estar.

Mientras la noche llegaba, también llego la clásica pelea por la ducha, en la que esta vez sí fui participante, ya que Madre tenía ocupada la de su habitación, pero dado el argumento de que en una ronda de juegos salve a mis hermanos de morir, me permitieron ducharme antes de ellos.

Una vez que me duche, me arregle, lo cual no fue nada extravagante, comencé a hablar con Rhaegar, que sonaba bastante preocupado por no desencajar con su atuendo.

 _-No es nada especial, es una cena-_ Escribí yo. _–Espera, te mando una foto de mi atuendo-_ Escribí para calmar su nerviosismo.

- _De acuerdo, espero no desencajar, ya saldré-_

- _Te esperaremos-_

Tengo que describir mi atuendo, el cual constaba de una blusa roja con mangas recogidas, un pantalón negro y unas botas de tacón. El cabello suelto y un maquillaje sutil. Esa era toda la magia.

Después de tranquilizar los nervios de Rhaegar, salí de mi habitación, para asegurarme que todo estuviera listo. Sé que comúnmente comemos en la mesa de la cocina, pero esta era una ocasión especial, donde usaríamos el empolvado comedor, escuche algo de ruido, así que me acerque y al llegar, note algunos de los platos de la vajilla fina de mi Madre, de esas que se heredan y aun lado sacando el resto, vi a Madre, con un hermoso vestido verde que solo usa en ocasiones especiales.

-Madre- Dije llamando sus atención -¿Usaras ese vestido?- Pregunté asombrada.

-Sí- Respondió firmemente -¿Tu usaras eso?- Dijo barriéndome con la mirada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Pregunté ofendida.

-Nada, para ir a la facultad- Respondió Madre –Ningún hijo mío se vestirá de esa forma para la cena- Aclaró.

-Es solo una cena- Dije riendo.

-No mientras tengamos visitas, así que regresa a tu habitación, cámbiate y haz algo con ese cabello- Dijo apuntando al desastre de cabello que tenía.

A mi mente llegó esa fotografía que envié a Rhaegar y antes de preocuparme por mi apariencia, me preocupé por la de él, ya que si aquí tendríamos una alfombra roja y él llegaba tan casual, eso lo haría sentirse terrible.

- _Cambio de planes, esto es la entrega de los Óscar-_ Escribí en mi primer mensaje.

-¿ _A qué te refieres?, ¿Tengo que ir de gala?-_

 _-No creo que sea tampoco para tanto, creo que usaré un vestido y tacones, solamente-_

 _-De acuerdo, lo intentaré-_

De inmediato busqué en mi armario y lo puse de cabeza para encontrar algo apropiado, ya que o todos los vestidos eran muy elegantes o largos, o casuales o cortos o ambos, pero finalmente encontré el adecuado un lindo vestido azul que, como diría mi abuela, adecuadamente a la rodilla, tacones que combinaban, pero lamentó decepcionar a mi madre ya que no pude hacer mucho con mi cabello.

Intentaba colocar un par de broches para "Hacer algo con mi cabello" pero desistí al escuchar el timbre, el momento había llegado, de inmediato deje todo lo que estaba haciendo y salí corriendo de mi habitación, por desgracia no fui la única.

-YO ABRÓ- Grité saliendo de mi habitación.

-No cuentes con eso Hermanita- Decía Theon corriendo a mi lado. –Saldré y le diré que no hay nadie-

Corría detrás de Theon, hasta que nos topamos con Robb, el cual tenía el mismo plan que Theon.

-Yo la detengo Robb, haz lo tuyo- Gritó Theon sujetándome.

-Suéltame- Dije luchando contra Theon.

-Creo que esta cena no se efectuará- Dijo Robb frente a nosotros –Abriré y le diré que se vaya aquí no aceptamos vagos- Dijo riendo.

-SUEL…TA…ME- Dije a Theon antes de morderle la mano para obligarlo a soltarme.

-Eres una salvaje- Dijo Theon soltándome moviendo su mano del dolor.

-Alto ahí Stark- Dije a Robb que se dirigía a la puerta muy decidido, por lo cual desesperadamente me aferre a su pierna sin dejarlo mover.

-Lyanna, le abriré- Decía Robb. –Y le pediré que se vaya- Dijo riendo.

-No, yo le abriré- Peleaba yo.

Imaginó esa pelea desde el punto de Rhaegar, solo escuchando gritos y viendo sombras a través de la puerta, sí que familia.

-NO LO HARÁS ROBB- Gritaba yo.

-Silencio Todos, lo haré yo- Dijo Padre que llegaba de su habitación que venía tan elegante (Al igual que mis hermanos) como Madre lo había dicho, pantalón de vestir (De traje) y camisa, en el caso de Padre, era rosa. –Compórtense- Dijo Antes de salir y ver el desastre que teníamos.

Jon llegó en ese momento y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, para después dejarme golpear a Robb en el estómago y de paso a Theon. Esperé que toda la pelea terminara, pero…

-Ya se- Dijo Robb alegremente –Les diré que la carne se quemó y se cancela la cena- Dijo camino a la puerta.

-A no- Dije de mala gana para esta vez lanzarme sobre Robb y quedarme colgada sobre su espalda.

-Estás loca Lyanna- Gritaba Robb.

-Te dije que era una salvaje- Decía Theon riendo.

-Mancha su pantalón- Gritó Jon, finalmente alguien estaba de mi lado.

Con mi cara de demente, vi a Robb, el cual muy asustado comenzó a dar vueltas y decir.

-No Lyanna, No lo hagas es el del traje, nunca se le quitara la horrible mancha de tu zapa…- Gritaba Robb cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Rápidamente baje de la espalda de Robb, para colócame a su lado, el por su parte me tomo por la cintura y para rematar, yo apoyé mi brazo en su hombro haciendo esa épica pelea una épica pose.

Entonces lo vi entrar, se veía tan galante, no desencajaba en ningún aspecto, al contrario era exactamente lo que Madre esperaba. Desde su cabello arreglado, hasta las mangas de su camisa un poco remangadas. Me perdí en su sonrisa y en sus ojos, lo cuales me veían fijamente, sin notar que llevaba en brazos flores, una vez más un par de rosas invernales. Por unos segundos no noté nada más, si no hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de Padre, el cual se veía muy feliz sosteniendo una botella de vino.

-¡Vaya! una cosecha del Reach- Dijo Padre viendo la botella –Jamás había tenido una, iré a colocarla en el enfriador de vinos, Rhaegar estás en tu casa- Dijo antes de ir al comedor.

-Se lo agradezco señor Stark- Dijo Rhaegar. –Estas son para ti- Dijo entregándome la rosas de invierno, sin dejarnos de vernos.

-Son hermosas- Dije tomándolas y notando que aun tenia flores.

Seguramente parecíamos unos tontos sin dejarnos de vernos y sonreír, pero alguien tenía que cortar este momento.

-Hola, Jon- Dijo Jon estirando su mano entre los dos –Ya nos conocíamos, pero no sé qué tan mal estuviera ese dolor de cabeza- Dijo riendo.

-Te recuerdo- Dijo Rhaegar sujetando su mano, sonriendo.

-Y él es…- Dije golpeando su costado –Theon-

-Ya nos habíamos visto también- Dijo Theon estirando su mano

-Varias veces- Respondió Rhaegar saludando.

Me giré para hacer lo mismo que con Theon, pero a Robb, extraordinariamente esto no fue necesario.

-Robb- Dijo estirando su mano, pero con un gesto que imponía respeto, el mismo que pintó Rhaegar, pero al momento de juntar sus manos, estoy casi segura que Robb aplico algo de fuerza, haciendo un momento de tensión.

-Permítame Rhaegar- Decía Padre detrás de nosotros, haciéndonos apartar a un lado –Te presento a mi esposa, Catelyn Stark- Dijo con Madre del brazo, la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Un Placer, ¿Rhaegar?- Dijo Madre saludándolo.

-Así es Señora Stark- Dijo con una sonrisa, que de ser otro lugar, me hubiera desmayado de la emoción –Estas son para usted- Dijo entregándole las flores restantes.

-¡AY! Pero si son hermosas- Dijo Madre observado las flores –Pero no seas tímido, llámame Catelyn o Cat- Dijo sonriendo

De inmediato los cuatro hermanos nos vimos los unos a los otros atónitos, Madre a pocas personas dejaba llamar por su nombre, de mis amigos, los únicos que lo tenían permitido eran Brienne (la cual no lo hace) y Bronn, ni siquiera a Ygritte (Novia de Jon), o a Ross (De Theon) y mucho menos a Talissa, les permitía ese honor.

-Se lo agradezco, pero me sentiría más cómodo si la llamó Señora Stark, ¿Puedo?- Dijo amablemente, sonriendo, ¿Quién le va a decir que no a esa sonrisa?

-No hay ningún problema- Dijo Madre regresando la sonrisa –Bien chicos, la cena esta lista, vayan a la mesa, Lyanna ayúdame con los platos-

Y aquí es donde comienza la pesadilla, dejar a Rhaegar solo con mis hermanos, y aunque Padre estaría, me aterraba mucho lo que pudieran decir o hacer. Con miedo me alejaba, pero gracias a los dioses, un milagro sucedió.

-Tu ve al comedor Lyanna- Dijo Jon –Yo ayudaré a Madre con los platos-

Y por eso Jon es lo mejor de esta casa, también, amablemente se ofreció para poner en agua mis flores y así dejarme libremente ir junto con Rhaegar a la mesa.

Una vez en la mesa, comenzamos a tomar asiento, donde las cabeceras eran para mis padres, los tres lugares más alejados de la puerta, eran para mis hermanos, sentados en el siguiente orden de izquierda a derecha: Robb, Jon y Theon. Frente a ellos, Rhaegar y yo.

De inmediato comenzaron la miradas de tensión de parte de Robb, mientras yo intentaba buscar su pierna para golpearla, lamentablemente estaba muy lejos para hacerlo parecer natural. La música de fondo eran la única fuente de ruido, hasta que intentado romper el silencio comencé a cantar en voz baja.

-No es la misma cosa, no hay estrellas de color rosa- Cante sonriéndole a Padre sabiendo que sabría la canción.

-Esa canción tiene años- Dijo Padre.

-Clásico que Madre la escuchaba cuando llegábamos de la escuela, ¿Lo recuerdan?- Dije sonriéndoles a mis hermanos.

-Gracias a eso, cada que alguien la pone, mi mente la canta- Dijo Theon, haciéndonos reír. –La cambiaré- Dijo cambiando la canción.

-¡¿QUIÉN QUITÓ LA CANCIÓN?!- Preguntó Madre desde la cocina.

-¿Tienes hermanos Rhaegar?- Preguntó Padre, para disimular el grito de la cocina. Mala pregunta si recordamos aquella pelea con Robb y Jon.

-Dos- Respondió Sonriendo.

-¿Y son muy unidos?- Preguntó Padre.

-He de admitir que no tanto como ustedes- Respondió.

-Solo lo hacemos cuando hay visitas- Dijo Theon bromeando.

-Pensaba exactamente lo mismo- Dije para explotar en una carcajada.

–Bien, prepárense- Dijo Jon llegando con los primeros platos –Que hay otros dos iguales- Dijo Bromeando.

-¡JON!- Dijo Madre llamando su atención por la broma anterior. –No arruines la sorpresa- Dijo llegando con los platos restantes. –Espero te guste, es la especialidad de la casa Stark- Dijo a Rhaegar tomando asiento. Claro estaba que nunca en la vida, habíamos comido tal manjar en esa casa, por lo cual una vez más nos vimos atónitos entre los hermanos.

Admitámoslo, Madre realmente se lució con la cena, todo era exquisito. Pensaba que sería como aquellas películas, donde el Padre comienza a acosar con toda clase de preguntas al chico de su niñita desde que él pone un pie en la casa, por suerte, Padre esperó hasta él plato fuerte.

-Y dime Rhaegar- Decía Padre cortando su carne -¿También estudias ingeniería mecánica?-

-Así es- Respondió.

-¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a la facultad, algún intercambio?- Preguntó Padre –No recuerdo haberte visto cuando vienen todos a hacer algún trabajo, o en alguna presentación-

-Recién mi familia llegó a la cuidad- Respondió Rhaegar. –Al igual mis hermanos y yo a la facultad-

-La mejor universidad del país- Respondió Padre orgulloso de su Alma Mater.

-¿Dónde vivían antes?- Preguntó Madre-Si no es mucha indiscreción.

-Dragonstone- Respondió Rhaegar viendo a Madre.

-¡Dragonstone!- Dijo Madre sonriendo -¿Recuerdan cuando fuimos de vacaciones?- Preguntó a la familia, totalmente emocionada.

-¿Vacacionaron en Dragonstone?- Preguntó Rhaegar sorprendido, ya que yo no había comentado nada, ya que poco recordaba.

-Dos veces- Dijo Theon.

-Hace como 15 años, la última vez- Respondió Jon. –Yo tenía unos 6 o7 años, Lyanna debió tener 5-

-Cuatro- Respondí. –Tú tenías 5-

-Debemos tener una fotografía, ya la traigo- Dijo Madre emocionada, poniéndose de pie.

-No Madre- Dijimos los cuatro hermanos al unísono.

-Después de la cena las veremos- Dije esperando que lo olvidara.

Uno nunca sabe que se encontrará en sus fotografías de bebe.

-¿Quitaste las repisas?- Preguntó Jon a Robb en voz baja. (En seguida explico estas repisas).

-No- respondió Robb igualmente en voz baja.

-¿Y a que se dedican tus Padres?-Preguntó Madre. Creo que mis padres son expertos en preguntas incomodas.

-Mi Padre es ingeniero eléctrico, en la compañía Valiryan de transformadores- Dijo Rhaegar después de terminar de mascar un trozo de carne –Es por eso que llegamos a la cuidad, lo transfirieron a la nueva planta- Dijo sonriendo –Lamentablemente, Mi Madre murió cuando era pequeño- Dijo con un rostro más serio.

-Lo lamento mucho- Dijo Madre tristemente.

Las preguntas "incomodas" siguieron, por suerte fueron bajando de nivel. Al principio todos nos veníamos muy tensos, pero eso se fue esfumado, ya que después de un rato, todos reíamos de anécdotas contadas, ya fueran por Padre o por Rhaegar.

La comida era tan deliciosa que todos quisimos repetir la ronda del plato fuerte, Tal vez fueran lo nervios, pero únicamente pude comer la mitad de ese plato, mientras que todos los demás lo terminaron por completo.

-¿Quieres más?- Preguntó Madre amablemente a Rhaegar después de que este terminara su ración.

-Yo si- Respondió Jon.

-Levántate y sírvete, ahí está la cocina- Le respondió firmemente.

-Pero…- Dijo Jon haciendo una mueca.

-Esta delicioso Señora Stark- Dijo Rhaegar, lo cual yo traduje como un "Ya no puedo más" pero imagino se sentía apenado de decirlo, así que tuve que intervenir.

-Puedes decir que no, si ya no quieres- Dije riendo.

-No, no puede- Dijo Madre bromeando. –Iré por el postre- Dijo levantándose.

-¿Y mi comida?- Dijo Jon con esperanza.

Todos convivíamos alegremente disfrutando del postre (el cual era igual de exquisito que todo lo demás), a excepción de Robb, el cual se había limitado a decir una que otra palabra, o algún sonido y durante toda la comida, vio a Rhaegar con desagrado. A mitad del postre, escuchamos el timbre sonar, lo cual nos extrañó.

-…Puedo jurar que Benjen nos drogó- Dije yo alegando.

-También yo, ¿cómo explican que dormíamos en la sala y despertamos en el parque temático?- Dijo Jon dándome la razón.

-¿Por lo menos se divirtieron?- Preguntó Rhaegar riendo, al igual que todos.

-Como nunca- Respondimos los cuatro hermanos.

-Benjen nunca los drogaría- Dijo Padre cuando se escuchó el timbre. –O eso quiero creer-

-¿Esperamos a alguien más?- Pregunté poniéndome de pie, viendo que todas las cabezas negaban.

-Espera- Dijo Padre deteniéndome –Yo iré princesa- Dijo besando mi frente.

Padre salió de la habitación y no pasaron más de tres segundos para que comenzara el caos.

-¿Escuchaste? PRINCESA- Dijo Robb directamente a Rhaegar -¿Podrás ser el príncipe que ella necesita?- Dijo Altaneramente.

-¡ROBB!- Gritamos Madre y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Basta Robb- Dije molesta viéndolo fijamente.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Rhaegar viendo a Robb.

La mirada de tensión entre Robb y yo continuo por unos minutos hasta que Padre regreso a la habitación con una pequeña sorpresa.

-¡Hola familia!- Dijo Benjen levantando un paquete de cervezas en su mano -¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Preguntó al vernos. -¿Y a qué se debe tanta elegancia?- Preguntó riendo.

-¿No te llegó el memo?- Pregunté bromeando, rompiendo la tensión.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó sorprendido. –Hey, yo te conozco- Dijo apuntando a Rhaegar.

Al decir esto, solo llegó a mi mente aquella noche o mañana, donde Rhaegar me llevó a casa de Benjen, obviamente mi sangre se volvió gélida y mi corazón comenzó a ir a mil por hora. Esa gran excusa iba a ser completamente arruinada por la boca de Benjen. Pensé seriamente en fingir un desmayo para evitarlo.

-¿De dónde se conocen?- Preguntó Robb enfadado.

-Es mi vecino- Dijo Benjen estrechando su mano -¿Rhaegar?-

-Así es, ¿Benjen?- Preguntó Rhaegar.

-Para servirle- Dijo riendo. –Por cierto, ¿Qué te pareció mi idea en la última junta de vecinos, para limpiar las piscinas?- Preguntó con cierto interés.

-La mejor idea de la junta- Respondió Rhaegar asombrado –Pienso que si todos invertimos en un equipo como ese, evitaremos muchas complicaciones-

-¡Exacto!- Dijo Benjen eufórico –Me alegro que alguien si lo vea de esa manera- Dijo haciendo una pausa para tomar aire -¿Y qué haces aquí, en la humilde casa de los Stark?, no sabía que se conocían-

-Estamos viendo si es digno- Dijo Theon un tanto bromista.

-¿Digno de qué?- Preguntó Benjen acercando una silla.

-De salir con Lyanna- Respondió Jon, haciéndome apenar, pero al mismo tiempo reír.

-¿Con Lyanna?- Dijo sorprendido-¿Nuestra Lyanna?- Dijo apuntándome.

-No Benjen, Lyanna, la sobrina del director Mormmont- Respondí sarcásticamente- llegaste tarde, se acaba de ir, ya sabes tiene 10 años no debe estar fuera tan tarde- Dije Bromeando, viéndolo con ojos de dulzura.

-Únicamente por ese comentario- Dijo fingiendo ofenderse –Diré que la que no es digna de Rhaegar eres tu-

-Lástima que no estamos por eso aquí- Dije burlándome de él.

-Corre antes de que te arrepientas- Dijo Benjen a Rhaegar, abriendo una cerveza. Entonces Madre se levantó a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina –Solo espero que no salga como su Madre a su edad- Dijo burlándose de Madre.

-Para empezar Benjen- Dijo Madre regresando de la cocina con la cara del diablo –Cuando me conociste, eras un niño de unos 5 años, y segundo, yo nunca fui problemática- Dijo regresando a la cocina.

-Como lo eres tu hermanita- Dijo Theon burlándose, acción por la cual inocentemente le saqué mi lengua, en conjunto con una mueca.

-Pasemos a la sala, estaremos más cómodos ahí- Dijo Padre levantándose.

Todos a excepción de mis padres, los cuales hicieron una parada en la cocina, nos dirigimos a la sala de estar.

Además de tener, lo que comúnmente una sala tiene, en mi casa, la sala de estar esta atestada de fotografías, donde justo a la entrada están las dichosas repisas.

Existen 5 repisas principales, Una para cada hijo y la restante, para mis padres. Por ejemplo, en la repisa de Robb, hay fotografías, desde su nacimiento (Literal cada uno de nosotros tenemos una fotografía en el hospital), luego tenemos fotografías donde practicó soccer, después en un campamento, Graduación de bachillerato (Igualmente todos tenemos esa en nuestra repisa), alguna que otra de alguna vacación, donde únicamente salga él, entre Otras. Desde pequeños, nos llevaron a actividades extra escolares, como lo fue el soccer para Robb, Scouts para Jon, Karate para Theon y para mí el Baile. La mayoría de las fotografías de mi repisa, son de mis presentaciones de Baile, donde perfectamente se aprecian el paso de los años en mis vestuarios, además de algunas piruetas.

-¿Y estas son las repisas?- Preguntó Rhaegar admirando las fotografías.- ¿En dónde es esta?- Preguntó tomando una donde tenía unos 15 años y sostenía un ramillete de flores y un trofeo de una competencia de baile.

-Es de…- Dije dudando un poco – Competencia de Baile de Lannisport, Primer lugar- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Bailabas?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho- Respondí riendo –Lo deje hace unos dos años tal vez más- Dije sorprendida.

-Que bien se conocen- Dijo Benjen que pasaba por detrás de nosotros.

-Shh- Dije para hacerlo callar.

-¡Vaya!- Dijo Rhaegar tomando una fotografía donde exactamente se había captado un salto y vestía un traje rojo. –Increíble-Dijo sonriéndome.

-Gracias- Respondí sonrojada –Esa fue de mi última competencia- Dije tomando la fotografía –Como me hubiera gustado que me hubieras visto bailar, por lo menos una vez- Dije tiernamente.

-Eso se arregla fácil- Dijo Benjen entrando en nuestra conversación -¡CAT!- Gritó a todo pulmón.

-No Benjen- Dijo Jon, sabiendo lo que seguía. –No otra vez- Dijo cubriendo su rostro.

-Por el dios ahogado, no de nuevo- Dijo Theon.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Madre entrando a la sala, seguida de Padre.

-Quieren ver las presentaciones de Lyanna- Dijo Benjen alegremente.

-Claro que las veremos- Dijo Madre completamente eufórica viendo a Rhaegar y saliendo de la sala.

-Nunca debieron ver esas fotografías- Dijo Jon lamentándose, mientras Benjen reía a carcajadas.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- Preguntó Rhaegar extrañado.

-No hay nada malo, es solo que…- Explicaba yo.

-No hay nada malo, si quieres pasar las siguientes 10 horas viendo a Lyanna dar saltos por el escenario- Dijo Theon. –No es nada personal Lyanna-

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, recuerdas cuando vinieron Edmure y su esposa, estuvimos unas dos horas viendo cada baile- Dije estremeciéndome.

-¿Eso no fue nada, recuerdas cuando vino Bronn?- Dijo Jon -¿Conoces a Bronn, sabes cómo es?- Preguntó a Rhaegar.

-Sí, lo conozco, ¿Qué hay con eso?- Respondió Rhaegar sonriendo.

-Entonces no lo conoces realmente- Dijo Jon –Insistió en ver cada presentación hasta encontrar un error para poder echárselo en cara a Lyanna, y estuvimos como 5 horas hasta que encontramos ese segundo lugar-

-De esa presentación no se habla- Dije seriamente.

-Es muy buena, hay que admitirlo- Dijo Jon –Merecías ganar-

-Es por eso que no se habla- Dije ofendida.

-Listo, comencemos- Dijo Madre que llagaba con una caja llena de cintas, discos, USB y hasta Casetes todas con títulos como "Riverrun, 7 años" –Y miren lo que encontré, las vacaciones en Dragonstone- Dijo mostrando una fotografía donde todos éramos menores a 7 años, podías ver posar a Robb y Theon como agentes secretos, con todo y lentes, A Jon enterrado en la arena con forma de sirena y a mí al frente con una gran sonrisa, a la cual le faltaban algunos dientes y detrás de todo un castillo de arena.

Convencimos a Madre de únicamente veríamos tres presentaciones, después de protestar, aceptó, con la condición de que fuera ella quien las escogiese.

-Veremos, la última presentación, Lannisport y el solo del traje verde- Dijo Madre emocionada.

-Excelente elección Cat- Dijo Benjen sarcásticamente.

-Siempre vemos las mismas- Dijo Theon quejándose.

-¿Los que ya nos sabemos la coreografía podemos salir?- Preguntó Jon.

Rhaegar y yo reíamos entre dientes, al igual que Jon y Theon, pero con una mirada de amenaza de Madre todo acabó. En el sofá principal, un poco apretados, nos encontrábamos: Theon, Jon, yo y Rhaegar. Mientras que mis padres juntos en otro, Benjen en un individual y Robb en una silla. Veíamos el segundo baile cuando Jon y Theon cual comentaristas, comenzaron a narrar el baile, claro está no conocían el nombre de los pasos.

-Ahora a la izquierda- Decía Theon –Dos volteretas-

-Y ahora un giro- Dijo Jon –Y termina con una gran sonrisa-

-No olvides la reverencia- Reía Benjen.

-No era mentira cuando dijeron que conocían la coreografía- Dijo Rhaegar en voz baja, a mi oído.

-No era broma cuando dijimos que siempre vemos los mismos- Dije riendo –Pero nunca me canso de verlos- Dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Ni yo- Dijo él, tomando mi mano.

-Ya lo veremos- Dije riendo.

Todo el mundo estaba atento a la pantalla, todos a excepción de Robb, el cual me miraba fijamente, su rostro esta vez no era de furia, al verme de la mano con Rhaegar, esta vez pintaba algo diferente, algo parecido a la tristeza o compasión. Me levante y solté su mano, sonriéndole a Robb, el cual me regreso la sonrisa, para después de un suspiro, cerrar los ojos y asentir con la cabeza, dejándome entender en que no había ningún problema en lo que estaba haciendo, por lo cual regresé a la posición anterior.

Al finalizar los videos, Madre hizo un pequeño recuento de las vacaciones con las fotografías de las repisas y aledañas. Al finalizar, Madre regreso al lado de Padre donde después de intercambiar una mirada entre ambos comenzaran a hablar.

-Bien, hemos tenidos una velada agradable, pero aún hay un punto que debemos tratar- Dijo Padre haciéndonos atender–Haz demostrado ser una persona de buenos valores y principios- Decía Padre a Rhaegar, mientras yo rezaba a todos los dioses del mundo, ahogada en mis propios nervios –Cat y yo hemos hablado y acordamos…- Dijo dando una sonrisa a Madre -…Que tienen nuestro consentimiento-

Al escuchar estas palabras, fue como quitarme todas y cada una de las cadenas que me detenían, Fue subir al cielo y regresar en tan solo un segundo. Alegremente, Rhaegar y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, a ambos- Dijo Rhaegar con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Los amo tanto- Dije levantándome a abrazarlos eufóricamente.

-Nosotros a ti princesa- Dijo Padre –Pero antes de todo- Dijo haciéndome parar de inmediato. –También consideramos, que la opinión de tus hermanos es importante Lyanna- Dijo Padre viendo a cada uno de sus hijos.

-¿Qué es eso, un reality show?- Pregunté nerviosa regresando al sofá.

-Solo queremos saber su opinión al respecto, recuerda lo que le pasa al lobo solo- Dijo Padre chantajeándome –Bien, Theon…- Dijo cediéndole la palabra.

-Admitiré que la primera vez que te vi, pensé que serias como cualquier chico petulante y altanero, Además esa pelea con tus hermanos, no nos dejó un buen sabor de boca y mucho menos la competencia…- Dijo riendo, ya que él no fue miembro activo del equipo –Pero el día de hoy, como ya lo dijo Padre, cambiaste esa opinión y demostraste ser alguien… agradable, no veo porque Lyanna estaría en peligro contigo-

-Bien- Dijo Padre sonriendo –Jon…- Dijo cediéndole la Palabra.

-Yo nunca vi peligro alguno, me venía y me iba la persona que eras, podrías ser un mendigo o la persona más exitosa del mundo y eso no iba a importar, lo único que me importaba era ver a mi hermana feliz, y contigo lo es, como nunca la he visto y espero que siga así- Dijo besando mi frente y abrazándome. –Siempre serás la cachorrita de la felicidad- Dijo en voz baja, donde solo yo logre escucharlo.

-Robb- Dijo Padre finalmente.

Todos giramos a ver a Robb, el cual lucia el mismo rostro de hace unos momentos, dio un suspiro y finalmente dijo:

-No es que no me agradaras, no es que me dejara llevar por las actitudes de tus hermanos, ¿Quién mejor que nosotros para saber lo diferentes que podemos llegar a ser entre hermanos?- Dijo apuntando a Jon, Theon y a mí – Pero tenía miedo, temor por mi hermana. Una cosa es el querer y no poder y otra muy diferente es el corazón roto, y prefería un millón de veces la primera a verla dañada por algún extraño, porque, aunque sé que ha crecido y es toda una mujer con grandes pasiones y de gran inteligencia, para mí siempre será la cachorrita de la manada- Dijo soltando un ligero suspiro –Siempre será esa niñita a la que sosteníamos de la mano para caminar de un lado a otro de la casa, esa niñita que temía a la oscuridad y los cuentos de la larga noche, esa niñita que siempre cuidaré como si fuera la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos, esa niñita…- Dijo haciendo una pausa para sostener las lágrimas –que ahora sé que estará segura contigo, que cuidaras cuando nosotros no podamos- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que yo, que de inmediato me levante a abrazarlo y llorar entre los dos.

Después de lo que pareció una hora, pero solo fueron unos minutos, de sentimentalismo Stark…

-Disculpa eso- Dije a Rhaegar limpiando mi maquillaje corrido –Somos unos románticos- Dije liberando la tensión.

-Creo que está decidido, tienen nuestro consentimiento- Dijo Padre levantándose, al igual que Madre.

-Agradezco a todos por su confianza- Dijo Rhaegar dando la mano a mi padre –Y pueden tener por seguro, que lo haré- Dijo viendo a Robb.

-Nos alegra escuchar eso- Dijo Padre sonriendo.

-Solo recuerda que si le rompes el corazón, cinco lobos te cazaran- Dijo Benjen levantándose del sillón. –Ya que nadie pidió mi opinión- Dijo balbuceando.

-Benjen tiene razón- Dijo Jon.

-Hasta más, podemos traer a Brandon y sus hijos- Dijo Theon.

-Basta- Dije riendo -¿Podrían dejar de amenazarlo?- Dije a mis hermanos.

-No- Respondieron Robb, Jon, Theon y hasta Benjen.

-Son nefastos- Dije riendo al igual que Rhaegar.

Después de unos minutos, todos salieron de la sala de estar, para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, Benjen dormiría con Jon, ya que tenía pereza de regresar a su casa. Al final de la noche, únicamente quedamos Rhaegar y yo en la sala de estar.

-¿Y ahora?- Pregunté viéndolo con una inocente sonrisa.

-Ahora, finalmente podré llevarme tu corazón y no robarlo- Dijo Rhaegar con aquella sonrisa encantadora.

-Lo robaste desde el primer día- Confesé.

-Y tú el mío- Dijo acercándose a mi rostro, para después fundirnos en un tierno beso, que con el pasó de los segundos, fue cambiando de tierno a pasional, hasta llegar a un momento en el cual él estaba sobre mí, besándonos. Era un momento donde poco pensamos al respecto, y simplemente nos dejamos llevar. Entre beso y beso nos encontrábamos cuando…

-Tienen una suerte de que no fuera Ned- Dijo Benjen a nuestro lado.

-¡BENJEN!- Dije alarmada levantándome rápidamente, al igual que Rhaegar.

-¿A ustedes les gusta jugar con fuego, no es así?- Preguntó bromista.

-Hielo y fuego- Respondí recobrándome.

-Y veo, seremos confidentes chicos, pero no sean tan obvios…- Dijo Benjen tomando su cerveza de la mesa –Y sabemos que las cosas no terminaran bien, así que, hora de irse Rhaegar-

Lamentablemente sabíamos que era cierto, por lo cual accedimos. Acompañe a Rhaegar hasta la acera, donde por primera vez nos despedimos sin miedo a miradas acusadoras y después de un último dulce beso, subió a su auto y se fue. Benjen que me esperaba en la puerta, me observaba sonriendo y una vez que regresé, colocó su brazo sombre mis hombros y dijo:

-Tienes tanto que aprender- Dijo Sonriendo –Te daré algunos consejos un día de estos que se ahorraran malas pasadas como la de esta noche…-

-Que considerado- Respondí riendo echando el cerrojo a la entrada.

-Para empezar- Dijo deteniéndose –Nunca en la sala de estar, cuando la familia está en casa- Dijo avanzando otra vez –A decir verdad, una vez en la casa de mis padres…-

-¿Podemos tener esta conversación luego o nunca?- Dije tratando de evitar esa anécdota.

-Podrías aplicar la táctica de ese día…Era un día lluvioso, eso es importante- Decía Benjen emocionado.

-Basta- Dije cubriendo mis oídos.

-De acuerdo, tú te lo pierdes- Dijo levantando los hombros- Pero por lo menos que sea en tu habitación-

-No quiero hablar más del tema- Dije caminando hacia mi habitación –Buenas noches Benjen-

-Y a usted doncella lobo- Dijo Entrando a la habitación de Jon.

 **Nota:** ¡Finalmente! Gracias a los dioses se nos hizo este momento donde nuestros dos enamorados ya no tienen que esconderse por los rincones y pueden gritar su amor a los vientos, pero… ¿Lilo esto significa que ya terminó el fic?, La respuesta es: NO, Tranquilos aún tenemos más fic por delante, mucho más. Una cosa que quiero aclarar es una frase que ocupé en este capítulo, sé que hay muchas personas que no son de México (Que es de donde yo soy y siempre tendrán las puertas abiertas) y tal vez no llegaran a entender esta parte, La fase que use fue: "Es como poner la mesa y no tomar la sopa" Esto significa, en lo vulgar, literalmente: Primero alborotas y luego no haces nada. Cuando lo escribí iba a usar otra más común que es "Prendes el boiler y no te bañas" pero temía que no se entendiera, porque sinceramente desconozco como son las frases usadas en otras partes de habla hispana. En fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, realmente me agrado mucho escribirlo, yo les mando un beso enorme a todos ustedes y nos veremos entre dragones en el siguiente capítulo…

-Lilo Ny.


	14. Capítulo 14) Hogar, dulce hogar

Capítulo 14) Entre Dragones, Parte 1: Hogar, dulce hogar.

Al dejar de ser fugitivos de la ley, Rhaegar y yo pasábamos gran parte del tiempo juntos, tanto era, que su presencia se fue haciendo costumbre en casa, hasta tal punto donde madre llegaba a preguntar más por el que por sus propios hijos.

Cierto día, durante los segundos exámenes del curso, nos reunimos (Brienne, Bronn, Renly, Jaime, Loras, Tormund, Oberyn, Rhaegar y yo) después de la escuela para terminar un proyecto que era gran parte de la calificación de este periodo. Nos encontrábamos en la sala de estar de mi casa realizándolo entre canciones y risas, cuando una de esas canciones tenía una letra algo romántica y comencé a cantarla viendo a Rhaegar, el cual sonrió para después besarnos, pero algo me distrajo.

-¿Quién cambió la canción?- Giré buscando al culpable, el cual no se ocultó.

-¿Ya acabaste o te esperamos?- Dijo Bronn fingiendo molestia. –Uff, escucha esta- Dijo cambiando la canción una vez más.- Esa si es una buena canción-

-¡Uy! Que lastima- Dije cambiándola.

-Amigos, no quiero distraerlos de su precioso pleito, pero ¿Podemos hacer el proyecto?- Dijo Brienne.

-De acuerdo, buscaré las tablas- Dijo Rhaegar.

-Por favor, tengo cosas que hacer por la noche y no pienso estar aquí para después- Dijo Oberyn.

-¿Cosas que hacer por la noche?- Preguntó Loras extrañado.

-Algunos se divierten más que otros- Respondió Tormund dando una palmada a Loras.

-Por favor- Dijo Renly molesto –A nadie le importa con que chica te iras esta noche, ¿podemos centrarnos?- Dijo tomando un libro.

-¿Qué te pasa?, a mi si me interesa- Dijo Bronn eufórico -¿Quién es, Shae?-

-A mí también, ¿A dónde iras?- Dijo Tormund.

-Pregunten a Lyanna- Respondió Oberyn riendo, mientras yo buscaba las tablas junto con Rhaegar.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Loras extrañado –Vaya que esa si es una relación abierta-

-Fuertes declaraciones- Dijo Bronn riendo.

-¿De qué hablan?- Dijo Rhaegar al ver que todos me miraban.

-Ignóralos- Dije.

-Rhaegar- Dijo Bronn imitando que sostenía un micrófono -¿Qué opinas del hecho de que se llevaran a tu chica esta noche?-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Rhaegar asombrado, viéndome.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado - Respondí tranquilamente –En la tabla I7 tenemos la presión- Dije levantando la mirada, para darme cuenta que era el centro de atención -¿Qué?- Pregunté.

-¿Por qué debemos preguntarle a ella en todo caso?- Preguntó Loras a Oberyn.

-¿Seguimos con eso?- Dije dándome cuenta –Hoy es la primera carrera callejera del año, es todo, es ahí a donde irá Oberyn- Respondí riendo, para que todos los demás dijeran un simple "Ah"

-Deberías ir, después de todo, tienes una racha que mantener- Dijo Oberyn sonriendo.

-Luego, cuando no tengamos que calcular un generador de vapor- Respondí centrada de nuevo a las tablas –Ahora, ¿alguien puede buscar modelo y capacidad?-Supliqué.

Todo el mundo comenzó a trabajar arduamente, a excepción de Bronn, el cual únicamente se encargaba de la música.

-¿Una racha?- Preguntó Rhaegar en voz baja.

-Te lo explico luego- Respondí sonriendo.

Estuvimos toda la tarde, con el proyecto, hasta que la noche cayó, por suerte para Oberyn habíamos terminado. Todo el mundo salió de casa, a excepción de Rhaegar, el cual permaneció unos minutos más.

Reíamos de lo lindo en la sala de estar, al yo contar de esa "racha", cuando después de un muy gracioso acontecimiento, soltamos una gran carcajada, la cual nos dejó sin aire. Todo fue silenció unos segundos después.

-Lyanna- Dijo Rhaegar seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté asustada, viéndolo fijamente.

-Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte- Dijo con la misma seriedad de la frase anterior.

¡Madre mía! ¿Qué será eso que hace que se comporte de esta manera?, Obviamente pensé lo peor del cuento, mis manos se helaron y mi corazón comenzó a mil por hora.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Rhaegar preocupado después de tomar una de mis manos.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?- Pregunté consternada. -¿Es muy malo?, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, perdóname-

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Rhaegar riendo.

-Creí que había hecho algo que te disgustó-Respondí extrañada.

-Nada de eso- Dijo el riendo –Quería pedirte que me acompañaras a la boda de mi prima Daenerys, ¿Podrías?-

-Es eso- Dije dando un gran suspiro –Por supuesto, adoro las bodas, ya sabes bailar, comer y todas esas cosas- Dije sonriendo.

-Perfecto, será durante las vacaciones de la conquista- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo.

Las vacaciones de la conquista, son esos hermosos tres días durante los cuales las clases quedan canceladas para "celebrar" como conquistaron al país, ¿Poético no?

-Hay otro detalle- Dijo Rhaegar temeroso.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté borrando esa sonrisa.

-Descuida, no hay… Mucho de qué preocuparse- Dijo Sonriendo hermosamente –Mi padre quiere conocerte-

-¿Tu padre?- Pregunté atónita.

-Sí, esta asombrado de que sonría más de tres veces por día y quiere saber la razón-

-¿Eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo las cosas bien?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-De maravilla- Respondió sonriendo -¿Entonces iras?-

-Si no muero de nervios antes, iré- Respondí suspirando.

-Tranquila, te adoraran-

La fecha de la dichosa cena tenía lugar el sábado de la siguiente semana, justo después del último examen, así es justo donde me veo más demacrada. Pero como todo en esta vida, terminé olvidándola por completo.

-¿Estas lista para mañana?- Preguntó Rhaegar mientras nos dirigíamos, junto con Brienne a la salida.

-¿Mañana?- Pregunté extrañada.

-Sí, la cena- Dijo Rhaegar haciéndome recordar, de momento me asuste al recordarlo, pero no permitiría que Rhaegar notara que lo había olvidado.

-Claro, la cena- Respondí lo más segura que pude –Sí, estoy preparada-

-Excelente, pasaré por ti… ¿7:30, te parece adecuado?- Preguntó él.

-Por supuesto- Dije tranquilamente.

-Bien-

Rhaegar tuvo que retirarse, ya que sus hermanos esperaban, mientras que los míos no aparecían por ningún lado, pero me quede con Brienne, la cual se llevó la peor parte cuando Rhaegar desapareció de mi vista.

-¡Qué lindo!, iras a cenar a su…- Decía Brienne encantada, cuando la interrumpí al tomarla de los brazos.

-Eso no tiene nada de lindo- Dije completamente consumida por los nervios –Será la primera vez que conozca a su padre y a sus hermanos- Dije nerviosa.

-¿Entonces es la primera vez que iras a su casa?- Preguntó Brienne.

-No precisamente- Respondí riendo –Digamos que es la primera vez que realmente veré la casa- Dije pícaramente.

-¡Lyanna Stark!- Dijo Brienne asombrada.

-¿Lo ves?- Dije preocupada -¿Con que rostro veré a su padre a los ojos?- Dije histérica –Además no tengo ni idea que usar, creo que moriré de los nervios- Dije exhalando rápidamente.

-Stark, contrólate- Dijo Brienne tomándome por los hombros –Nadie ha muerto por una cena-

-¿De veras?- Dije sarcástica.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- Dijo Brienne seriamente –Además, los adultos te adoran, no veo porque esta deba ser la excepción-

-Tienes razón- Dije tratando de calmar mis nervios.

-Y por lo que debes usar, vamos a tu casa y te ayudaré con eso-

Después de comer, Brienne y yo entramos a mi habitación, donde literalmente saqueamos mi armario, hasta encontrar tres finalistas.

-¿Qué opinamos de este?- Pregunté con un vestido verde, con mangas y cuello alto.

-Opino que morirás de calor si lo usas- Dijo Brienne.

-Es cierto- Dije tomando una hoja para usarla como abanico –Siguiente-

Cambie el vestido verde por uno rojo hermoso, el cual era mi favorito para el momento.

-Adoro este, ¿Qué tal?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-Muy lindo, deberías usar ese-

-Decidido, lo hare- Dije dando una vuelta.

-Aunque aún me gusta más el de Ovejitas- Dijo Brienne bromeando de uno de mis atuendos de baile.

-A sí, claro- Dije burlándome -¿Por qué no llegó a la cena con el traje de policía?, será una mejor idea- Dije sarcásticamente.

Entre bromas y comentarios como "Te comerán viva los dragones" de parte de mis hermanos, llegó la dichosa hora de la cena y con ella, Rhaegar a mi casa. Terminaba de alistarme cuando escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-Rhaegar, pasa- Escuche a lo lejos decir a Madre -¿Qué planes tienen que tienes a mi pobre niña muerta de los nervios?-

Gracias Madre, gracias por acusarme de estar muriendo por dentro.

-NO TARDO, SOLO UN SEGUNDO- Grite desde mi habitación.

-Únicamente cenaremos con mi familia- Respondía Rhaegar a Madre-¿Realmente está muy nerviosa?, le he dicho que no tiene por qué preocuparse-

Por favor Catelyn no contestes.

-¿Nerviosa?- Dijo Theon uniéndose a la conversación a lo lejos –Estuvo toda la tarde mordiéndose las uñas con esa mirada perdida en el infinito, ya sabes la clásica de ella-

Gracias Theon, tu comentario era lo único que faltaba. Y aunque aún me faltaban detalles en mi maquillaje, decidí tomar los faltantes y acabar de camino.

-Gracias por decir mis más profundos secretos familia- Dije apareciendo en la sala-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunté sonriendo a Rhaegar.

-Vamos- Dijo levantándose y tomando mi mano.

Los nervios traicioneros, más el movimiento del auto no hacían fácil terminar mi maquillaje.

-Deja de temblar Lyanna- Me dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Rhaegar al escuchar el murmullo.

-Nada- Dije disimulando –Solo que… el auto se mueve mucho- Dije como coartada.

-Claro, el auto- Dijo Rhaegar sarcásticamente –Debes estar tranquila, no tienes nada que temer-

-¿Nada que temer?- Dije dejando de lado todo -¿Qué sucede si no les agrado, te recuerdo la última vez que la familia se metió en todo esto?-

-Claro que les agradaras-Dijo con una leve risita –A decir verdad, te admiran…-

-¿Qué?- Pregunté incrédula –Eso es imposible, ni siquiera yo me admiro, no tengo nada de admirable-

-¡Por los Dioses Lyanna!- Dijo levantando la voz –Eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco- Dijo al detener el auto frente a su casa –Hermosa, Inteligente, Carismática, Amorosa, Competitiva, ¿Tengo que seguir?- Dijo Sonriendo dándome esa mirada que me hace derretir.

Baje la mirada sonrojada, para recibir un beso en mi mejilla.

-¿Llegamos?- Dije preocupada, al levantar la mirada.

-Llego el momento- Dijo Rhaegar saliendo del auto.

Rápidamente me coloque la pintura de labios lo mejor que pude, Antes de que Rhaegar llegara a darme la mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto. Recordando a los padres de mis amigos, tuve varias imágenes de cómo podría ser el padre de Rhaegar y no eran nada buenas. Comencemos por el padre de Oberyn, aunque hoy en día, llevo una muy buena relación con su familia, la primera vez que lo vi, realmente me aterre, era un hombre que imponía mucho respeto y miedo. Siguiendo con mis amigos, no podemos dejar de lado al padre de Brienne, el solo había sacado adelante a su familia y eso era de admirar y aunque es muy simpático, pero si algo le molesta, es para salir corriendo de ahí, como dejar de lado a Tywin Lannister, Padre de Jaime, él sí que impone respeto, si vas en su camino, mejor apártate, porque no será una buena mirada la que te dé y desgraciadamente, esa era la impresión que esperaba del Padre de Rhaegar.

Caminábamos hacia la entrada de la mano, yo con la mano gélida y el corazón agitado, tanto que poco falto para desmayarme, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió de par en Par.

-¡Niña!- Dijo Un hombre de cabello platinado y una gran sonrisa familiar –Eres la imagen de los nervios, Mírate, cálmate un poco y dedícame una sonrisa- Dijo tomando mi mano, Para yo hacer lo que me decía -¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Aegon Targaryen-

Su saludo había sido tan cálido que mis nervios desaparecieron casi de inmediato.

-Lyanna Stark- Dije estrechando su mano.

-Pero si eso ya lo sabíamos querida- Dijo tomándome del brazo para entra a la casa –Escuchamos maravillas de ti, pero vamos dentro, pongámonos cómodos y cuéntanos más de esas maravillas-

-Espero no decepcionarlo- Dije sonriendo camino a la sala.

-Mientras esa sonrisa se mantenga en su rostro, no lo harás- Dijo Apuntando hacia Rhaegar. –Ve por tus hermanos y por Nan- Dijo a Rhaegar, el cual partió a su búsqueda.

-Pero si yo ya esto aquí- Dijo una mujer mayor que llegaba detrás de Aegon.

-Excelso, Nan, quiero presentarte a- Dijo Aegon ayudando a la mujer a bajar los pequeños escalones que llevan a la sala de estar -…Lyanna Stark-

-Es un placer- Dije sonriendo estirando la mano hacia la mujer.

-Por fin sé a dónde se van mis más hermosas flores del jardín- Dijo sonriéndome –Rhaegar siempre llega a preguntarme por unas bellas rosas invernales, la primera vez estuvo buscando por toda la ciudad, sin saber que crecían en el jardín-

-Siempre son hermosas- Dije a la mujer.

-No tanto como tu niña, ahora comprendo porque siempre sonríe- Dijo viendo a Aegon, refiriéndose a Rhaegar.

Cuando me preparaba para devolver el cumplido, un alboroto que venía bajando de las escaleras me interrumpió.

-¿Qué cenaremos?, Huele exquisito- Dijo uno de los hermanos Targaryen, llegando a la sala de estar.

Al estar los tres de frente, pude ver por primera vez las similitudes y las grandes diferencias entre los tres, dejando en claro que había hecho la elección correcta. Al ver a Rhaegar de regreso, ingenuamente sonreí.

-Espero que esa sonrisa sea para mí- Dijo, el que después me enteré, era Viserys.

-Por supuesto- Dije de inmediato con una leve risita –Ya nos habíamos visto, pero… Soy Lyanna- Dije estirando mi mano frente a él.

-Tenías razón cuando decías que era directa- Dijo Viserys a Rhaegar. –Viserys- Dijo dándole la mano.

-Supongo que tú eres Aerys- Dije al otro de los hermanos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó este último.

-Soy bruja- Dije bromistamente –Mentira, Rhaegar me habló de ustedes-

-Espero que sean cosas buenas-

-Todo el tiempo- Dije sonriendo.

Cuando toda la familia se acomodó sobre los sillones y sillas, comencé a enterarme de varias cosas de ellos, pero al igual ellos de mí, ya que comenzó el temido cuestionario.

-Cuéntame de ti Lyanna- Dijo Aegon sonriendo -¿Qué haces en tus tiempos libres?-

Creo que pensar en el limbo, emborracharme y dormir no era las respuestas que se esperaban, así que por ahora debía ser una dama.

-Todo depende de cuánto tiempo tengo- Dije tranquilamente –Comúnmente, tomo algún libro y lo hojeo, otras veces, escucho música y bailo al ritmo, otras veces con mis hermanos-

-¿Practicas algún deporte?- Preguntó Aegon.

-Ninguno a la totalidad- Respondí, vaya eso de hablar refinadamente era más difícil que una entrevista de trabajo.

-Imagina si lo hicieras- Dijo Viserys riendo –Aun así nos ganaste en la competencia-

-¿Fuiste tú?- Preguntó Aegon asombrado.

-Sí- Respondí asombrada.

-Quede completamente impactado- Dijo Aegon – ¡Vaya!-

-Ustedes también estuvieron espectaculares chicos- Dije viendo a los tres hermanos.

-Permíteme ver si entendí- Dijo Aegon haciendo énfasis – ¿Ganaste la competencia, eres aficionada a la lectura, bailas, y estudias ingeniaría mecánica?- Preguntó impactado.

-Y es muy buena- Dijo Rhaegar.

-No es para exagerar- Dije sonrojada –Pero… si hago todo eso- Respondí con sonrisa de nervios.

-Maravilloso- Respondió Aegon sonriendo.

-¿Hay algo que hagas mal Lyanna?- Preguntó Aerys bromistamente.

-Las finanzas no son lo mío y mi Valyriano es pésimo- Dije riendo.

-Punto a nuestro favor- Dijo Viserys -¿Todos recuerdan las clases de Alto Valyrio cierto?- Dijo a sus hermanos.

-Valar Morghulis- Respondió Aerys.

-Valar Dohaeris- Respondí –Eso hasta yo lo sé- Dije riendo.

-Esa todo el mundo lo sabe- Dijo Viserys –Perdónalo, es el que menos aprendió- Dijo Burlándose de su hermano.

-La cena esta lista- Dijo Nan llegando de la cocina.

-Vamos querida, quiero escuchar más de esa fascinante vida que llevas- Me dijo Aegon dándome el brazo para caminar a su lado. La cena se sirvió tan exquisita, que de no ser penosa, habría pedido otra ración.

-¿Tus padres son nativos de la ciudad?- Preguntó mientras comíamos el postre.

-No- Respondí –Mi madre nacida y criada en Riverrun- Dije tomando un sorbo de té–Mi padre, por otro lado, nació en Winterfell en el norte- Dije sonriendo.

-Eso lo explica- Dijo Aegon viéndome fijamente –Tienes mucho del norte en ti-

-Es lo que siempre dice mi padre- Dije con una leve risita –De mi hermano Jon y yo, Robb es otra historia-

-¿Winterfell, Lo conoces?- Preguntó Aerys.

-Sí, es muy lindo- Dije recordando –O es lindo para mí, Tal vez por valor sentimental- Dije bajando la mirada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo lamento- Dijo Aerys –No quería… Entristecerte-

-No lo hiciste, Simplemente recordé la última vez que fui- Dije levantando la mirada.

Nostalgia, eso era lo que sentía, un hermoso momento recordado, que se convierte en dolor.

-¿Y qué otras partes de Westeros conoces?- Preguntó Viserys.

-Supongo que no tantas como ustedes, según he escuchado- Dije viendo a Rhaegar con una sonrisa.

-No seas modesta- Dijo Rhaegar –Tu familia viaja bastante-

-Tal vez a lo que te refieras, es que no terminarías la lista de tantos que son- Dijo Aegon.

-No son tantos para decir eso- Dije sonrojándome -…Aun-

-Aun, esa actitud me agrada- Dijo Aegon –Dime, ¿Por lo menos conoces Dragonstone?-

-En mi vida lo he visitado dos veces- Respondí con una mueca –Pero he de admitir, que poco recuerdo, era una bebe cuando visitamos-

-Entonces la oportunidad cayó como anillo al dedo- Dijo Viserys, dejándome intrigada.

-Muy cierto, ¿Lista para regresar?- Preguntó Aegon.

-¿Regresar, A dónde?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-A Dragonstone- Dijo Aegon –Rhaegar mencionó que nos acompañarías a la boda-

Mi rostro pintó una mueca de sorpresa e intriga en una sola, mostrándosela a mis anfitriones, los cuales miraron a Rhaegar de inmediato.

-Rhaegar- Dijo Aegon seriamente, haciendo atender a este – ¿No habías dicho que le habías mencionado lo de la boda de tu prima?-

-Lo hice- Respondió Rhaegar –Únicamente olvidé mencionar que sería en Dragonstone-

-Pequeño detalle, ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Viserys burlándose de su hermano.

-Bueno querida, un pena que te enteraras de esta forma que la boda será en Dragonstone- Dijo Aegon viéndome fijamente -¿Tienes algún problema con eso?, Obviamente nosotros cubriremos los gastos del viaje, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿Pero podrás acompañarnos aun así?-

¿Dragonstone?, ¿Era esto cierto?, eran demasiadas cosas que pensar en un poco tiempo ya que todos esperaban mi respuesta. Tenía que pensar en mis padres, aunque le tenían confianza a Rhaegar, no sabría si era la necesaria para dejar ir tan lejos con su familia. Además teníamos el dilema de la escuela, Mucho menos mis padres aceptarían si intervenía con la escuela. Pero… ya había respondido que iría a la boda, ya me las ingeniare para resolver este rompecabezas, ya saben lo que dice, sobre el camino se levantan la dudas, no podía desperdiciar un viaje pagado.

-Sí- Respondí con una leve sonrisa en el rostro –Claro que iré-

-Magnifico- Dijo Aegon pintando una gran sonrisa – Y por las clases no debes preocuparte, iremos en las vacaciones de la conquista-

-Aquí solo vacacionan del Martes al Jueves padre- Dijo Aerys –El viernes extrañamente si laboran-

-Por un día no creo que haya mayor problema- Dijo Aegon con una risita –Además si todos son tan buenos ingenieros como lo presumen, dudo que tengan inconvenientes- Dijo Viendo a cada uno de los chicos y a mí.

La convivencia continúo por varias horas más, de las cuales cada minuto fue agradable. Al regresar a casa pensaba seriamente como haría para que mis padres accedieran, ahora era un hecho que iría, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, Seguramente mis hermanos pegarían el grito en el cielo y que hablar de mis padres….

Cada día que más se acercaba la dichosa fecha de partida, le daba más vueltas al asunto sin encontrar una buena razón para que todo el mundo accediera.

Cierta vez, cuando regresaba de la facultad con mis hermanos, llegó a mi mente el asunto, por lo tanto pensé en enfrentarlo de una buena vez. Y sabía que si me echaba a mis hermanos a la bolsa, sería más fácil obtener el permiso de mis padres.

-Chicos- Dije desde el asiento trasero -¿Qué opinan de una boda en Dragonstone?-

Tal vez no escogí las palabras adecuadas, ya que Theon que iba a mi lado me miro perplejo, Jon por su parte giro desde el asiento delantero y me vio fijamente., Supongo que imaginaron lo peor.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?- Dijo Robb viendo por el espejo retrovisor con una mirada de seriedad.

-Nada- Respondí –Tranquilos no hablo de mi boda- Dije comprendiendo sus miradas -¿Qué clase de mentes tienen?-

-¿Entonces a que se debe que tengas una boda en mente?- Preguntó Jon.

-Bueno…- Dije dudando un segundo –Resulta que he sido solicitada para acompañar a Rhaegar y a su familia a una boda a Dragonstone-

-¿Cuándo?- Preguntó Theon.

-En la conquista- Respondí.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te iras?- Preguntó Theon una vez más.

-Desde el martes…- Respondí viendo mis pies.

-¿Hasta?-

-…Domingo- Respondí nerviosa.

-Que buenos planes, pero…- Dijo Robb -¿Ya lo hablaste con nuestros padres?-

-…- Apreté mis labios -…No…- Respondí.

-Entonces ve deshaciendo los planes, ya que obviamente los rechazarán- Dijo Theon.

-Además, te dirán algo como "¿Qué hay con las clases del viernes?- Dijo Jon imitando la voz de madre.

-Por eso los necesito hermanitos- Dije sonriendo.

-Oh no, yo no participaré en esto- Dijo Robb riendo.

-Espera, escucha mi plan primero- Dije tomando su hombro –Sabemos que Benjen dará una de sus grandes fiestas y hasta donde sabemos, será el Jueves- Dije chantajeándolos –Por lo cual, todo el mundo tendrá una resaca infernal para el Viernes y ustedes no serán la excepción, así que si convencemos a nuestros padres de que no habrá clases el viernes, todos ganamos- Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes una mente maquiavélica- Dijo Theon riendo –Pero es un gran plan… me uno- Dijo dándole la mano.

-Esa es la actitud- Dije festejando -¿Y ustedes?- Dije colocándome en medio de los otros dos restantes.

-¿Engañar a padre y madre por una borrachera?- Dijo Jon dudando –No me parece buena idea-

-No lo hagas por tu borrachera, hazlo por mi hermano- Dije sujetándolo por lo hombros.

-No das muchos alientos- Dijo Jon –No lo sé Lyanna, ¿irte toda la semana?, No tengo nada contra tu relación, pero sabemos cómo podemos llegar a ser los hombres-

-Junto lo mismo pensaba- Dijo Robb.

-Chicos- Dije tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón – Es una boda, con su familia, solo eso, no sé qué clase de cosas harán ustedes, pero es solo eso… Boda-

-Dulce niña del verano- Dije Theon -¿Nunca has ido a una boda sola, cierto?-

-Ahh, los detesto- Dije volteando los ojos –Está bien, Conseguiré ese permiso sin su ayuda, suerte con su resaca el viernes- Dije bajando del auto una vez que llegamos.

Después de comer, era el momento de arribar el tema con mis padres, sabía que madre tal vez estaría encantada con la idea, pero padre sería un hueso duro de roer, así que comenzaría con él.

-Padre- Dije sonriéndole, con la voz más linda que pude.

-Dime princesa- Dijo él poniéndome atención.

-Quería comentarte…- Dije lindamente –Rhaegar pidió mi compañía en la boda de su prima-

-Es tan encantador- Dijo Madre sonriendo.

-Suena increíble- Dijo Padre –Dime, ¿Dónde será la boda?-

-Esto es lo complicado- Dije cambiando mi mueca -…Dragonstone…- Dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno…- Dijo padre viéndome consternada –Es algo… lejano- Dijo Nerviosamente –Será un largo viaje, ¿Volaran supongo?-

-Así es- Respondí –Inclusive su familia insistió en cubrir todos los gastos- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo será la boda cariño?- Preguntó madre, ya que padre se veía perplejo.

-Será el fin de semana de las vacaciones de la conquista- Dije viéndola alegremente, para dedicar una mirada a mis hermanos y cambiarle en la totalidad –Pero… quieren aprovechar el tiempo durante las vacaciones en familia, saldríamos el Martes al amanecer- Dije viendo mis pies.

-¿Y que hay con las clases?- Preguntó Madre –Siempre habrá clases esos días-

Estuve a punto de hablar, cuando…

-Benditas vacaciones- Dijo Theon –Toda la semana libre, únicamente el lunes habrá clases, ¿No es así?-Dijo viendo a Jon y Robb.

-Así es hermano- Respondió Robb.

-Nada mejor que una semana libre- Dijo Jon sonriendo.

-¿Inclusive el viernes?-Preguntó Padre.

-Viernes libre padre- Respondí sonriendo, al igual que mis hermanos asintieron la cabeza –Entonces… ¿Puedo ir?- Dije sonriendo.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué opinas Cat?- Dijo Padre dudando.

-Es mucho tiempo- Dijo Madre –Pero es un honor que la hayan invitado, debe ir- Respondió madre guiñándome el ojo detrás de padre.

-Es un compromiso- Dijo Padre –De acuerdo Princesa, puedes…ir- Dijo con una sonrisa frustrada.

-Son los mejores- Dije sonriendo –Prometo ser muy cuidadosa y responsable-

-Más te vale- Dijo Robb amenazando -no queremos ninguna sorpresa a tu regreso-

-Lo prometo- Dije riendo.

Tenía el consentimiento, tenía las ganas y la invitación, todo pintaba para ser las mejores vacaciones de la vida.

Al alistar mi maleta, consideré un vestido digno para la ocasión, pero al parecer, nunca eh asistido a una boda en la playa, ya que no encontré nada adecuado, solo un vestido suelto rosado, que era lo más parecido a un vestido de playa.

Justo un día antes de partir, Rhaegar recibió una llamada de su prima Daenerys, donde le rogó llevar una corbata turquesa, ya que todos sus primos la llevarían y dado que él no cuanta con este accesorio, me pidió acompañarlo para conseguir la bendita corbata.

Caminábamos por los pabellones de una plaza en su búsqueda, cuando finalmente encontramos una tienda de etiqueta. En su interior había más corbatas de las que había visto en mi vida, desgraciadamente, solo unas cuantas turquesas. Después de examinar toda la tienda, encontramos las únicas 5 existentes.

-Me agrada esta- Dijo Rhaegar con una en sus manos.

-Es muy linda- Dije a su lado.

-Pero no lo sé…- Dijo torciendo los labios –Tiene algo que no…-

-Bueno…- Dije tratando de comprenderlo – y… ¿Qué hay con esta?- Dije tomando otra.

-En acabado no me agrada- Respondió.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué hay con aquella?- Dije.

-No se parece nada al tono de la de mis hermanos-

¡Dioses!, esto era más complicado que comprar con una chica, pero no era la excepción, ya que esto era cada vez que compraba con mis hermanos, ellos tardaban HORAS escogiendo prendas de ropa para, para llevarse la primera que vieron, así que supuse que esto sucedería esta vez. Dejé a Rhaegar admirando las dichosas corbatas, mientras yo caminaba por la tienda, buscando una forma de no morir de aburriendo.

Llegue al fondo de la tienda, donde había un espejo y un ligero escalón para admirar lo que llevas puesto. A su lado se encontraba un perchero con varios sombreros de copa, tomaba uno y veía como me lucía.

Después de varios minutos de juguetear con los sombreros y un bastón, además de murmurar las canciones de ambiente, posé mi vista en el fondo del reflejo, donde Rhaegar me veía con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó dulcemente.

-Seré uno de esos tipos ricachones de sociedad- Dije acercándome con el sombrero y bastón, haciéndolo sonreír

-Lamento tardar tanto- Dijo tomando el sombrero haciendo caer mi cabello sobre mis hombros –Sé que estas exhausta-

-Solo un…- Dije con una mueca de sufrimiento – No, descuida, tómate tu tiempo- Dije sonriéndole.

-Hagamos esto más rápido- Dijo tomando mi mano -¿Cuál llevarías tú?- Preguntó.

-No seré yo quien la usara, no sería justo- Dije riendo.

-¿Tienes vestido?- Preguntó.

-Si…- Dije dudando y con algo de desagrado en la respuesta.

-Eso no me suena a un sí- Dijo el riendo.

-No es como que me agradé mucho, es… rosado- Dije con desagrado. –Pero es lo más parecido a un vestido para la ocasión que tenía-

-Hagamos un trato, tú escoge la corbata y yo el vestido-

-¿Y si no te gusta la corbata?-Dije.

-¿Te preocupa más la corbata que el vestido?- Dijo él extrañado –Confió en tu buen gusto, anda, escoge-

Después de admirar unos segundos más las corbatas hice mi elección.

-Esta- Dije tomándola en manos, que casualmente era la primera que habíamos seleccionado.

-Excelente elección- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo.

Después del drama con las corbatas, nos dirigimos a una tienda de vestidos grandísima, pero con lindos diseños. Juré en mi mente que no tardaría mil años en escoger el dichoso vestido.

Después de hacer cumplir la promesa, Envié a Rhaegar a recorrer la tienda en búsqueda de él vestido indicado, pero que error el mío. Después de alrededor de un cuarto de hora, regresó con al menos 10 opciones.

-¡Vaya!- Dije levantándome para ver las propuestas –Son… muchos-

-Sí, tomé todos los turquesas que encontré-

-¿Es una broma?- Dije asombrada –Bien descartemos los imposibles-

-¿A qué te refieres con imposibles?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Bueno… Esto nunca me quedará- Dije tomando el primero.

-¿De qué hablas?, claro que entraras es eso- Dijo Riendo.

-Créeme, yo sé lo que tengo- Dije pasando los otros vestidos –Y sé dónde no van a entrar…-

Después de descartar algunos… horrendos, quedamos con 3 opciones, que serían dos de no ser porque alguien quería vérmelo puesto, ya imaginaran como era, y con esas 3 opciones, me dirigí a los vestidores.

Primeramente probé el capricho de Rhaegar, que no lucía mal, pero lamentablemente no era para la ocasión, posiblemente para una noche de fiesta, sería adecuado. El segundo, era casi perfecto de no ser por su mala hechura y corte. Así que se acordó llevaría el ultimo que era completamente el indicado, Largo, con un lazo grueso sobre el estómago y tela ligera que volaría con el viento.

Madre estaba encantada con el detalle del vestido y la corbata, cuando le contamos esa noche en la cena.

Di los últimos detalles a mi maleta, que realmente iba llena entre la ropa, bikinis, zapatos, tacones, maquillaje y el dichoso vestido que fue toda una hazaña doblar para no hacerle ninguna arruga.

Desperté temprano el martes, para alistarme y tomar un delicioso desayuno al cual se me unieron mis padres. Me despedí de mis hermanos que seguían durmiendo, pero aun así me dedicaron una afable sonrisa, uno que otro consejo y una amenaza de no terminar embarazada.

Finalmente la familia Targaryen arribó a casa, donde al tocar el timbre, yo ya está lista con la maleta en la puerta. Al abrirla, observé a Rhaegar en la acera, el cual se acercó a saludar tanto a mis padres como a mí. Pero no fue el único, ya que de inmediato, una de las puertas del auto, se abrió, de donde descendió Aegon y se acercó a nosotros con esa sonrisa característica de él.

-Buenos días querida- Dijo una vez junto a mí –Buen día señores Stark- Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia mis padres –Aegon Targaryen-

-Ned Stark- Respondió mi padre dando su mano.

-Cat- Dijo Madre con una sonrisa.

-Ahora veo de donde proviene tanta belleza de Lyanna- Dijo Aegon haciendo un cumplido a mi madre, lo cual era algo falso, ya que poco tengo de mi madre.

-Que amable y eso que es temprano- Dijo madre riendo.

-Les aclaro, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse su niña estará en buenas manos- Dijo Aegon –Tienen mi palabra, la cuidaré más que a mis propios hijos- Dijo riendo –Cualquier duda, este es mi numero- Dijo sacando una tarjeta de presentación de su bolsillo –Bueno se hace tarde, debemos irnos o perderemos el vuelo-

Los tres nos despedimos de mis padres y fuimos a la SUV que esperaba en la calle, al entrar vi a Nan, con una dulce sonrisa, y en el asiento trasero, a Aerys dormitando, despertando justo a mi llegada, pero Viserys estaba totalmente varado con la boca abierta.

Los pases de abordar y las maletas documentas y una que otras más se dejaron y tomaron detrás del primer mostrador. Al esperar el vuelo, en la sala de espera, donde Rhaegar estaba a mi lado, mientras que frente a nosotros se encontraban los restantes. Yo pasaba la mano dulcemente por la cabellera de Rhaegar, sin darme cuenta que cayó dormido sobre mis piernas. Mientras tanto, Aerys, que dormía abiertamente, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Viserys y con un gesto de desagrado este último cambió su lugar a mi lado.

-Comenzará a babear en cualquier momento- Dijo Viserys una vez a mi lado.

-Supongo que es algo natural- Respondí.

-Es algo natural, pero él- Dijo apuntando a Aerys –Quedaras más seco si tomas una ducha, observa eso- Dijo al ver un hilo de saliva que caía.

-Ugh- Dije con cierta sonrisa forzada, para después bajar la mira y ver a Rhaegar con una mueca.

-Tranquila, el no hace eso- Dijo Viserys viendo mi gesto.

-Uff, que bien- Dije riendo.

-Te apuesto que todos estarán completamente dormidos al momento de abordar- Dijo rápidamente –Los aeropuertos son como somníferos para nosotros, hemos perdido vuelos incluso-

-Esperar un vuelo siempre es cansado- Dije con un bostezo.

-Sí, tal vez, pero esta familia es… - Dijo apuntando a su padre que comenzaba a cabecear.

-Ya veo- Dije riendo -¿Y cómo es que tu no mueres de sueño?-

-Es una historia interesante- Dijo con una sonrisa de demente –Digamos que hice un experimento de combinar una bebida energética con mi café y ahora tengo miedo de morir-

-Creo que deberías temer- Dije riendo.

Continuamos hablando por varios minutos más, donde descubrí que Viserys era una persona bastante agradable. Y como lo predijo al momento de anunciar el vuelo, todo el mundo (A excepción de nosotros) dormía cómodamente. Difícilmente logramos despertar a todos, justo a tiempo para ascender al avión.

Después de dar los clásicos informes de la tripulación, comenzamos a elevarnos más y más cada vez, hasta estar por arriba de las nubes, que eran pocas ese día, dejando ver a nuestro paso ciudades enteras, caminos, verdes prados y al final, el océano. Fue un vuelo corto, algunos minutos más de una hora. Al descender, buscamos las maletas y lo que hasta este momento note, era un estuche de una guitarra. Al salir del aeropuerto, de inmediato sentí el primer golpe de calor, el clima era tan diferente al de la capital, vaya que la primavera llegó a Dragonstone, pero esto parecía aún más verano, yo no estaba acostumbrada a este infernal calor, lo mío era el frio y la nieve, pero esto era demasiado para mí. Pensé que pediríamos un taxi para llegar a nuestro destino, pero…

-Justo a tiempo hermano- Gritó un hombre detrás de nosotros, el cual de inmediato abrazó a Aegon.

-Hermano- Dijo Aegon abrazando al hombre –Me alegro de verte de nuevo, fue poco tiempo, pero…-

-Lo mismo digo- Dijo el hombre estrechando su mano –Aunque a algunos- Dijo volteando a ver a sus sobrinos -…hace tiempo no los veo, sobrinos- Dijo -¿Qué es lo que sucede con la capital, acaso no hay chicas lindas que trajeran?...- Cuestiono a los chicos -No es nada personal linda- Dijo viéndome, a lo cual dediqué una sonrisa.

-Necesitaríamos el avión completo si trajéramos a cada chica linda que vemos allá- Dijo Viserys.

Nos dirigimos a una SUV donde jugando al clásico tetris, hicimos encajar todas las maletas y después nosotros mismos. No tenía referencia alguno acerca de nuestra siguiente locación, sabía que iríamos a las casa de sus abuelos, pero Rhaegar nunca había mencionado nada al respecto, así que deje volar mi imaginación o mejor dicho, mis referencias.

Estaba realmente encantada con la ciudad, vaya que no recordaba nada al respecto, era muy linda, cada avenida, cada casa y puesto comercial, tan viva, tan radiante y además la costa, con la arena y el mar. El camino duró aproximadamente 40 minutos, la mayoría de ellos en una avenida cercana al océano. Conforme avanzábamos, las viviendas se iban haciendo más y más escazas, pero también más extravagantes entre sí, dejando casas que asemejaban hoteles. Viramos hacia la izquierda en la gran avenida de la costa, donde se alzaba una enorme mansión, pensé "No quede ser aquí", pero al ver como las puertas se abrían lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme boquiabierta.

-Bienvenida- Susurro Rhaegar a mí oído mientras el auto se detenía.

Mi casa debía parecer un nido de ratas en comparación a este palacio y eso que aún no entraba.

-Debes estar de broma- Dije cuando Rhaegar me daba la mano ayudándome a bajar –Vives en un sueño-

-Siempre es bueno regresar a casa- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo.

Bajábamos las maletas cuando:

-Por fin llegaron mis bebes- Dijo una voz femenina con gran euforia desde la entrada.

La voz provenía de una mujer de edad mayor, su cabello (Como el de "casi" todos ahí) era platinado y su dulce sonrisa. De inmediato se acercó a abrazar a Aegon.

-Querido hijo mío- Dijo la mujer mayor besando la mejilla de Aegon.

-Siempre un gusto verte madre- Respondió este.

Era una hermosa imagen de ver, madre e hijo juntos.

-¿Lista para que la abuela pellizque tus mejillas?- Dijo Viserys burlonamente detrás de mí.

-Demasiado tienen mis mejillas con el calor- Dije colocando una mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Su mano será gentil- Dijo Viserys una vez más riendo –Aunque a mí una vez me dejó un dolor…-

Solté un ligero quejido de dolor y vi a Rhaegar.

-No le creas a este…- Dijo Rhaegar apuntando a su hermano –La abuela nunca hará eso-

-¿A no?- Dijo Viserys – ¿Porque no le preguntas a las niñas?-

-Tal vez solo a ellas, pero hace años que no lo hace a nosotros- Respondió Rhaegar.

-Supongo que es algo que todas las familias tienen, como el tío borracho y solterón- Dije riendo -Mi abuela también pellizcaba nuestras mejillas- Dije.

-¿Tenemos un tío Borracho?- Preguntó Viserys. – ¿O somos nosotros?-

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Dijo la mujer mayor que venía llegando con una linda sonrisa –Mis niños…- Dijo abrazando a sus nietos –Creo que crecieron desde la última vez que los vi- Dijo con una leve risita.

-Abuela, nos fuimos hace pocos meses- Dijo Viserys -¿El abuelo?- Preguntó.

-Está dentro, ve a saludarlo- Dijo la mujer, haciendo que Viserys se alejara -¿Pero quién es la dama?- Al escuchar esto, los nervios me consumieron.

-Abuela, ella es Lyanna- Respondió Rhaegar.

-Lyanna, por supuesto, soy tan olvidadiza- Dijo riendo –Mi nieto me ha contado todo sobre ti, poco dejo a la imaginación, pero niña permíteme decírtelo, las descripciones no te hacen justicia- Dijo giñando el ojo.

-Es muy amable…Señora…Targaryen- Dije dudando, preguntándome ¿Cuántas señoras Targaryen existen?

-¿Señora?, soy vieja niña, pero nunca me ha gustado el "señora"- Dijo tomándome del brazo para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa –Llámame Rhaella- Dijo sonriéndome –Tu hermano sigue dormido, iré por el- Dijo a Rhaegar.

Ambos continuamos caminando por la explanada hacia la entrada de la "casa" (Por no decir mansión) Entonces en la puerta apareció un hombre mayor, con un gesto de seriedad, que imponía respeto pero a la vez confianza, pero eso no evitó que me detuviera en seco.

-Tú debes ser Lyanna- Dijo el hombre viéndonos –Niña, eres la imagen del nerviosismo, no seas tímida, acércate- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lyanna Stark- Dije tendiendo mi mano frente a él.

-¿Pero de dónde vienes?- Dijo riendo –Acércate y dame un gran abrazo- Dijo iniciándolo –Aemon- Dijo cuando finalizó el abrazo –Estas en tu casa- Dijo haciéndonos la seña para entrar.

Una vez que entramos, quedé más impactada de lo que ya estaba, el interior era mil veces más impresionante que el exterior, todo con un acabado de alguna piedra, parecida al cristal, oscura, pero simplemente hermosa. Notaba los pequeños detalles cuando un gritó agudo inundo ese gran recibidor.

-¡Llegaron!- Se escuchó otro gritó agudo, para dejar paso a una estampida por las escaleras.

Cuatro niñas pequeñas llegaron hacia nosotros con gritos y sonrisas y sin notar, con gran agilidad, se aferraron a Rhaegar. Una de ellas colgaba de su pierna derecha, otra de su brazo izquierdo, mientras que la más intrépida había subido a uno de sus hombros, la última de ellas únicamente lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-¡Rhaegar! me alegro que llegaras- Dijo la que colgaba de la pierna -¿Estás listo para la boda?-

-¿Boda?- Preguntó la del brazo -¿Sera también tu boda?- Preguntó casi a gritos.

-¿Y ella será la novia?- Preguntó la que tenía en hombros, apuntándome.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron tres de ellas -¿LO HARÁS, LO HARÁS LO HARÁS?- Preguntaron eufóricas.

-Niñas, tranquilas- Dijo Rhaegar haciendo malabares para no perder el equilibrio -¿Qué pensará Lyanna de ustedes?-

-Que somos muy divertidas- Respondió la que tenía en hombros.

-Lo son- Respondí riendo.

-Lyanna, te presento- Dijo Rhaegar riendo –La pequeña de mi pierna es Daena, la de mi brazo, Elaena, La pequeña escaladora es Rhaena- Dijo bajando a Rhaena –Y por último ella es Sheeryn- Dijo apuntando a su cadera, la cual me sonreía dulcemente.

-Espero poder recordar sus nombres- Dije viendo su parentesco.

-Sigamos jugando- Dijo Rhaena corriendo por las escaleras, con las demás detrás de ella.

-Veo que conociste a la estampida- Dijo Viserys que venía llegando.

-¿Es cierto lo que escucho?- Dijo un joven muy cercano a mi edad llegando al gran recibidor –Una linda voz de niña- Dijo llegando a nuestro lado.

-Lyanna- Dije sonriendo.

-Me refería a Viserys, pero…- Dijo viéndome fijamente – ¡HERMANO!, VEN A VER ESTO- Gritó a todo pulmón –Hola, soy Aeryon- Dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano para besarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó otro joven llegando.

-Ven a admirar la más hermosa flor de la capital- Dijo Aeryon a su hermano.

-Bien hecho primos, finalmente trajeron un tributo digno para los dioses- Dijo el joven que apenas llegaba –Pero vaya que si lo es… Daemon Targaryen, leyes- Dijo arrodillándose y besando mi mano.

-Ahh…. Lyanna Stark…. Mecánica- Respondí con una sonrisa fingida.

-Lo siento hermano es de las mías- Dijo Aeryon apartando a su hermano –Entonces querida, yo pongo el pistón, tu pones el cilindro…hagamos combustión…- Dijo sonriendo.

-Vete de aquí Aeryon si quieres conservar todos tus dientes- Dijo Rhaegar –También tu Daemon, créeme, a ella no la conquistarás con leyes-

-Aléjense Buitres- Dijo Viserys apartando a sus primos.

-Con justa razón huele a estiércol- Dijo una joven de extrañamente cabello negro azabache y extraordinarios ojos verdes–Viserys ya llego-

-Por lo menos yo no tuve que usar pañal hasta los 6 años- Respondió Viserys riendo.

-Rhaegar- Dijo la joven pasando frente a nosotros.

-Rhaenys- Dijo Rhaegar sonriéndole.

-Hola, Rhaenys- Dijo dándome la mano con una linda sonrisa.

-Lyanna- Respondí con una sonrisa igualmente.

Viserys y Rhaenys se abrazaron eufóricamente.

-¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?- Dijo una chica rubia con ojos azules – ¡Oh! llegaron- Dijo sonriendo –Daenerys, Dany prefiero, la novia- Dijo frente a mi sonriendo –Tu debes ser Lyanna, ¿es correcto?- Preguntó a lo cual asentí –Gracias por acompañarnos a la boda-

-Gracias a ti por invitarme- Respondí sonriendo.

-¿Lo harás?- Preguntó Dany a Rhaegar.

-Por supuesto, ya lo tengo preparado- Respondió Rhaegar sonriéndole.

-Será hermoso- Dijo Dany.

Ignoraba completamente a lo que se referían. Después de unos segundos Dany subió las escaleras y desapareció.

-Los estábamos esperando, estamos hambrientos- Dijo una mujer unos años mayor que nosotros, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, llegando con un cucharon en mano y lo más prominente, una enorme barriga de embarazo –Todos a la mesa- Dijo volteándose –Que grosera, Rhaenyra- Dijo dándome la mano y sonriendo.

-Lyanna- Dije sonriendo de la misma forma.

-Todos a la mesa o se quedan sin comer- Dijo Rhaenyra girándose, pero haciendo una pausa y detenerse -¡AHORA!- Dijo firmemente.

Todos los primos que se habían desaparecido, a excepción de Dany y las pequeñas, se encontraron de nuevo en el recibidor, hablaban entre ellos, cuando:

-No puedo creer que todos estaremos…- Decía un chico de unos 14 años llegando con unos papeles en la mano, los cuales cayeron cuando tropezó con una de sus cintas, cayendo el también al piso.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunté acercándome a él levantando las hojas.

-Sí, es solo que…- Dijo quedando con la boca abierta de par en par, al igual que sus ojos y totalmente inmóvil.

-¿Le sucede algo?- Pregunté viendo a los demás preocupada.

-No, está bien, le sucede cada que ve una chica linda- Dijo Rhaenys, mientras que los demás primos reían -¡Daeron! Reacciona, pensara que eres un retrasado-

-Lo siento es solo que…- Dijo el chico levantándose del piso –Pensaba que dormiríamos en el mismo piso…Tu y yo… quiero decir, en el mismo cuarto… no, me refiero cama, ¡NO!- Dijo el chico titubeando, más rojo que un tomate –Lo siento Rhaegar no me mates- Dijo cubriendo su rostro.

-¡¿QUÉ NADIE PIENSA VENIR A COMER?!- Se escuchó un grito desde dentro.

Mientras caminábamos a lo que sería una gran mesa, todos continuaban conversando con los demás.

-No te juzgamos Daeron –Dijo Aeryon –Tienes buenos gustos primo-

Esta sí que era una familia realmente grande, no imaginaba la enormidad de la maesa, hasta que realmente la vi. Compuesta de una gran mesa central, tenía a cada uno de los lados otra más para que todo el mundo tuviera una silla y así comer todos juntos.

Justo en este momento comprendí como era que estaba conformada esta familia, Aegon, Rhaenyra, Baelor (El que fue por nosotros al aeropuerto) y otros dos hombres (los cuales desconocía su nombre) eran hermanos, cada uno de ellos tenía hijos y en el caso de los dos hombres extraños, llevaban esposa. Aeryon y Daemon, son hijos de Baelor, Daena, Elaena y Rhaena son hijas de uno de los hombres desconocidos, por lo que veía su madre las mantenía a raya. Dany, Daeron y Sheeryn, son hijos del otro desconocido y su esposa, la cual se notaba una muy feliz mujer por el matrimonio de su hija. Por ultimo estaba Rhaenys cuya madre es Rhaenyra, y aunque se notaba embarazada, no se veía por ningún lado el padre de este.

La mesa estaba atestada de comida hasta más no poder, desde fruta fresca, hasta cosas más elaboradas como pan tostado y panqueques.

Clásico de una familia moderna, la mayoría de sus miembros miraban sus teléfonos en lugar de convivir con el resto de los presentes.

-¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo chicos?- Preguntó Rhaenyra a Rhaegar, el cual poca atención puso por estar en su teléfono.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo Rhaegar después de que yo llamara su atención.

-Olvídalo- Respondió Rhaenyra.

-¿Alguien podría pasarme la mantequilla?- Preguntó Aemon desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero nadie contesto y por desgracia no estaba a mi alcance.

-TODO EL MUNDO, ¡TELEFONOS AL CENTRO!- Gritó firmemente Rhaella, haciendo alterar a todo el mundo.

Rápidamente todos colocaron su teléfono en algún hueco que encontraran y yo no fui la excepción, no lo haría después de ese grito.

Me preparaba un pan tostado con fresas y miel, cuando observe que Sheeryn, la cual estaba frente a mí, no dejaba de mirarme, por lo cual le dedique una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué comerás tú Sheeryn?- Pregunté mientras espacia miel sobre las fresas.

-No lo sé- Dijo tímidamente.

-¿Quieres una tostada?- Pregunté apuntando a mi plato.

-Se ve deliciosa, pero es tuya- Respondió.

-No te preocupes, cambiemos de plato y listo- Dije dándole mi plato y tomando el suyo.

-Yo también quiero una- Dijo Daena, haciendo que sus hermanas la imitaran.

-Enseguida las preparo- Respondí tomando las cosas.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, ellas pueden hacerlo- Dijo su madre.

-No hay ningún problema, puedo hacerlo- Dije sonriendo.

Cuando por fin acabe, prepare otra para mí y finalmente comí.

Estaba sorprendida cuando note la poca cantidad de comida que sobraba sobre la mesa. Todo el mundo hablaba entre ellos y yo me sentía un bicho raro, ya que estaba completamente callada, muy raro en mí, Por suerte alguien acabó con mi tortura.

-Lyanna- Dijo Dany, haciéndome atender –Supongo que debes estar sufriendo bastante con el clima, ¿O me equivoco?-

-Muero de calor- Respondí con una leve risita.

-Una vez fui a la capital, su clima es más amable-

-Así es, pero aun así ahí sufro con el calor- Dije.

-¿En todo caso, el frio es lo tuyo?- Preguntó Rhaenyra, que se había unido a la conversación.

-Así es, el frio es… increíble, inclusive en la nieve me siento tan bien- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Eres del norte?- Preguntó Aemon desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Lamentablemente no- Respondí – Nací y crecí en la capital, mi padre es del norte-

-¿Pero lo conoces?- Dijo Baelor introduciéndose a la plática.

-Por supuesto, desde White Harbor hasta Mole´s Town y claro, Winterfell- Respondí sonriendo.

Cuando lo noté todo el mundo estaba atento a mi conversación, que para este punto, no sabía con quién era. Todos me preguntaban cosas respecto a mi vida, desde mis pasatiempos, hasta mi familia.

-…Supongo que siempre me ha interesado saber el cómo funcionan las cosas en genera, creo que por eso estudié ingeniería- Respondí después que Aeryon preguntó ¿Por qué mecánica?

-Lo mismo decía yo, cuando estudiaba- Dijo Aemon.

-¿Es ingeniero mecánico?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Antes de mi retiro, lo era- Respondió –Pero no hablemos de trabajo, Deja hacerte notar que tienes una voz encantadora-

-Ojala mis hermanos lo escucharan- Dije riendo.

-¿Cantas querida?- Preguntó Rhaella.

-Algo así…- Respondí.

-Que no les mienta- Dijo Rhaegar –Lo hace increíble-

-No es para tanto- Dije modestamente.

-Seria increíble escucharte, ¿Podemos?- Preguntó Rhaella.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron las niñas al unísono.

-¡Dioses! Qué vergüenza- Dije sonrojada.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, vamos a la sala, ahí está el piano- Respondió Aemon.

-Padre, no obligues a la podre niña- Dijo Aegon.

-No la obligo, pero admitámoslo todos, si es tan buena como Rhaegar lo dice, sería magnífico escuchar esa voz-

-¿Y quién mejor para la música que Rhaegar en esta familia?- Dijo Rhaenyra.

Todos me miraban suplicando, por lo cual no tuve mucha opción.

-De acuerdo- Respondí haciendo que las niñas gritaran de la emoción.

-¿Podemos cantar contigo?- Preguntó Elaena.

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué cantamos niñas, el aleluya? Vamos al piano- Respondí sonriendo.

Todo el mundo se levantó sonriendo, rápidamente, cuando:

-WOOO, familia, tranquilos- Dijo Aeryon –Tengo una mejor idea, ¿porque no mejor vamos a la piscina y convivimos con unas cervezas en mano, un póker, hacemos unos lanzamientos de Futbol y Lyanna puede cantar en el transcurso del día, les parece?-

-Hermano, eres un genio, vamos por esas cervezas- Dijo Daemon.

Por suerte para mis nervios, toda la familia accedió a esta última opción. Tres pisos tenia esta "Casa" y al parecer nuestra habitación era de princesa, en la torre más alta, pero la vista no tenía igual. Era muy diferente la habitación de Rhaegar de Dragonstone con la de la capital. Esta era mucho más lujosa, tenía un armario que ya quisiera yo tener, que hablar del baño y mucho menos del bonito balcón que daba al patio trasero. Quede asombrada, aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Hogar dulce hogar- Dijo Rhaegar lanzándose a la cama –Como la extrañaba-

Su rostro no tenía igual en este momento, tanta calma, tanta felicidad, era magnifica. Después de unos minutos, se levantó y fue al armario, de donde salió con una bermuda roja listo para entrar a la piscina.

-Ahora usted mi lady- Dijo al salir, dejándome entrar al armario con mi maleta.

-Mil gracias caballero- Respondí sonriendo con mi maleta detrás –Te veré abajo, baja si gustas- Dije

-¿Tardaras mucho?- Preguntó riendo.

-Tal vez…- Dije con una sonrisa –Pero tengo un dilema… Solo tengo bikini, ¿Hay algún problema?-

-Para mí no- Respondió sonriendo –Que cosa más bella-

-¡Rhaegar! Estoy hablando seriamente- Dije sonrojada.

-¿Si fuera un problema, que harías?- Preguntó.

-Le pediría algo a tu prima, o… te pediría que me llevaras a comprar algo más adecuado-

-Tranquila, no hay ningún problema, además, te hará bien quitarte algo de ropa- Dijo sonriendo –En que problema te metí, mueres de calor-

-Solo un poco- Dije simulando que me derretía.

-Lady Snow- Dijo riendo –De acuerdo, haz lo que tengas que hacer- Dijo saliendo del armario y después de unos segundos escuche como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Tranquilamente, abrí mi maleta, deje mi vestido colgado, para evitar que se le hicieran arrugas, después comencé a buscar mis bikinis, y en cuanto encontré uno, lo saqué y cerré la maleta. Puse música, me deshice de mi ropa y cantaba alegremente. Me coloque la parte de abajo, pero la parte de arriba se ataba con varias cintas.

-Vamo´ a portarnos mal- Cantaba felizmente, mientras ataba las cintas detrás de mí cuello, con las otras aun colgando.

-Pues vamos a portarnos mal- Dijo Rhaegar entrando al armario.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!- Dije cubriéndome lo más que podía, totalmente en pánico.

-¿Qué hay haces?- Preguntó viéndome mientras hacía maniobras para cubrirme.

-No me veas, sal de aquí- Dije nerviosamente.

-Pero te ves muy bien- Dijo el dando un paso al frente.

-¡NO!- Dije dando un paso atrás –Aléjate- Dije moviendo mi pierna simulando que pateaba algo – ¡Shu!-

-Lyanna eres hermosa- Dijo sonriendo.

-No cuando estoy así- Dije -¿Puedes?…dame dos segundos, solo me faltan dos tiras-

-¿Porque no mejor te ayudo?- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hmm- Dije de mala gana.

-¿No confías en mí?- Preguntó ofendido.

-Si…- Dije acercándome a él, aun cubriéndome –Pero no confío en mí-

Me giré frente a él, para darle la espalda y que me ayudara, gentilmente apartó hacia un lado mi cabello, dejando mi espalda descubierta, después de ajustar todo, ató las cintas entre sí.

-Listo- Dijo al terminar de atar –No hubo nada de que temer, ¿o sí?-

-No- Dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Que hermosa es mi novia- Dijo besando mi cuello, haciéndome erizar.

-¡ATRÁS!- Dije lanzándolo, para después dar unos brincos hacia mi maleta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Preguntó riendo.

-¡No! No, no- Dije tomando un pantalón corto y una blusa fresca, las cuales me coloqué rápidamente –Vamos- Dije después de colocar mis sandalias y salimos de la habitación.

Todos sabíamos como terminaría esto si seguíamos este juego y Benjen ya me había llamado la atención por eso, así que, mejor no.

El día siguió entre juegos y risas con toda la familia, que me hacían sentir como si yo fuera parte de la familia. También jugueteamos en la piscina, donde el vóley bol me dejo muy cansada. La parte más reconfortante fue cuando salí de la piscina y finalmente ese aire caliente fue delicioso.

Al final del día, después de la cena en el jardín junto a la piscina, todo el mundo fue a sus alcobas. Insistí que estaba tan cómoda en ese momento que deje que Rhaegar se duchara antes, cuando terminó fue mi turno. Me tomé mi tiempo, lave mi cabello y cuando terminé me coloque mi pijama.

Al salir de la ducha, vi que ese hermoso balcón estaba abierto de par en par y en un sofá, estaba Rhaegar tocando un par de acordes en una guitarra, con la luna de fondo. Me acerque y tome asiento a un lado de él.

-Nunca te he escuchado- Dije tiernamente –Toca algo para mí- Pedí.

Las notas comenzaron a fluir, en mi mente trataba de reconocerlas, pero no lo lograba no fue hasta que la letra me hizo reconocer la canción.

-If we live our life in fear, I'll wait a thousand years, Just to see you smile again…-

-Me encanta- Dije sonriendo –Love is a resistance…- Cante.

-¿Y quién mejor que nosotros para comprobarlo?- Dijo Rhaegar antes de cantar la siguiente línea.

La noche siguió con varias y hermosas canciones hasta que lentamente me deje caer entre notas y acordes.

A la mañana siguiente, yo juraba que estaría recostada en el sofá, pero no ya que desperté recostada en la cama viendo hacia el balcón. Tomé mi teléfono donde vi mi reflejo, era de entristecerse. Mi cabello totalmente esponjado y alborotado, y si eso le sumamos mi poco color en la piel por la mañana, esto sería una decepción y que decir de mi aliento, tenía que hacer algo. Tenía la esperanza que Rhaegar continuara dormido, pero me giraría para encontrarme con lo contrario. Delicadamente pasé mis manos por mi cabello, tratando de acomodarlo, pero poco logre, después pase las yemas de las manos por debajo de mis ojos y de paso intente rizar un poco mis pestañas. Por ultimo tenía que hacer algo con mi color de ultratumba, así que tuve la brillantísima idea de golpear mis mejillas, para darles algo de color. Estaba en el cuarto o quinto golpe cuando tuve un susto me muerte que me dejaría ese color para siempre.

-Lyanna…- Dijo Rhaegar detrás de mí -… ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó dejándome helada.

-Hmm… yo solo…- Dije girándome –Intentaba no parecer un muerto en vida…- Dije sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo él –Eres la persona más linda cuando duermes-

-Pero no cuando despierto- Dije sonriendo.

-Lo eres aún más- Dijo Besando mi frente. –Así que no vuelvas a golpear tus mejillas de nuevo- Dijo riendo.

-No, pésima idea la mía- Dije con una mueca de dolor –Es muy doloroso-

Después de alistarnos con algo de ropa más decente, bajamos a tomar el desayuno que este día no era tan diverso como el día anterior, esta vez consistía en cereal con leche simplemente.

Al terminar el desayuno, Rhaegar me llevó a un enorme recorrido por la ciudad, desde el centro de la ciudad, hasta los puntos más alejados. Cuando regresamos a casa, era de noche y estábamos hambrientos.

-Tomemos unas galletas y listo- Dije mientras buscábamos algo en la enorme cocina.

-No- Dijo Rhaegar tomando unos cuantos recipientes de la nevera –Te preparare la cena-

-¿Haz cocinado antes?- Pregunté.

-Alguna vez- Respondió haciéndome dudar –Confía en mí, quedaras asombrada-

-Perfecto-

-Ahora, toma asiento y cuéntame una de tus múltiples aventuras-

-¿Qué será bueno contarte?- Dije buscando en mi mente –Lo tengo… Un día fui a pasear con un chico muy lindo…- Contaba yo haciendo que Rhaegar dejara de hacer todo lo que hacía en ese momento.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó viéndome fijamente -¿Con quién?, ¿En dónde?- Preguntó de inmediato.

-…En Dragonstone- Respondí sonriendo.

-En todo caso, esa historia también la conozco- Dijo con una sonrisa –Cuéntame de alguna de las carreras con Oberyn-

-Excelente tema- Dije sonriendo –Una vez casi se pone a llorar, porque rayé la pintura de su auto…- Contaba yo.

Al cabo de unos minutos la cena estuvo lista y mi historia terminada.

-…Pero me estaba enseñando- Dije justificándome, después de que Rhaegar me había culpado del todo –Además, fue una tormenta en un vaso de agua, fue una ligera rayita-

-Agradezco que ya lo controles bien- Dijo Rhaegar acercándome un plato con algo que no tenía la más mínima idea de que era, pero olía delicioso –Bien, ¿Quieres comer aquí o arriba?-

-Escoge tú- Dije sonriendo.

-Entonces, vamos arriba- Dijo tomando los platos.

Caminábamos por el recibidor cuando escuchamos un ruido en la sala de estar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunté asustada.

-Quédate aquí- Dijo Rhaegar dándome los platos mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

No había sido un sonido común, y eso era lo que más me alarmaba, así que temía. Rhaegar se acercó cuidadosamente y cuando llegó al sofá más grande se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Rhaegar.

Rápidamente me acerque a él para ver de quien se trataba.

-Aeryon y Daemon me echaron de la habitación- Decía Daeron a Rhaegar cuando yo llegaba –Lyanna… Estas aquí- Dijo cubriéndose con una manta.

-¿Por qué no duermes en otra habitación?- Preguntó Rhaegar.

-Todas están ocupadas, ¿Con quién?- Preguntó Daeron.

-… ¿Aerys?- Dijo Rhaegar.

-Para terminar cubierto de su saliva, mejor me quedo aquí- Dijo Daeron.

-Viserys- Propuse.

-No- Respondieron ambos al unísono.

-¿Porque no con tu hermana?- Dijo Rhaegar –Tiene una habitación completa para ella-

-Mis padres dijeron que no molestara a la novia- Respondió el muchacho.

-Bueno, creo que estas acabado- Dijo Rhaegar.

-Lo sé- Dijo Daeron.

-¿Por qué no duermes con nosotros?- Pregunté amablemente.

El chico lucía una gran sonrisa, pero a su vez se notaba sonrojado, lamentablemente todo acabó con una simple palabra.

-NO- Dijo Rhaegar –Buenas noches Daeron- Dijo tomándome de la mano para salir de ahí.

-Duerme bien cariño- Dije mientras caminábamos hacia las escaleras.

Al parecer, la cena (La cual había sido deliciosa) me dejó llena de energía, ya que cuando llegó la hora de dormir, no podía cerrar mis ojos y dejar de dar vueltas tratando de encontrar una posición para lograr dormir. Miraba de un lado hacia otros completamente aburrida y entonces busqué si Rhaegar tenía el mismo problema que yo.

-Rhaegar…- Dije inocentemente.

-¿Hmm?- Dijo él Dándome a entender que estaba dormido o a punto de hacerlo.

-No, nada olvídalo- Dije con una leve sonrisita.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el girándose hacía mí.

-Es que no puedo dormir- Dije triste.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-No lo sé… ¿Hablemos?- Pregunté sonriendo – O algo más divertido- Sugerí.

-Tengo una mejor idea…-

 **Nota:** ¡Regrese! Lamento mucho haberlos dejado tanto tiempo sin capítulo, considerando la buena racha que llevábamos, lo siento no es como que quisiera dejarlos así, pero me fue complicado escribirles, aunque tuve muchas ideas en el proceso y de eso quiero hablarles, ¿Qué opinarían de un capítulo en el pasado acerca de Lyanna y Oberyn? En este capítulo les di una probadita de las famosas carreras callejeras, ¿Pero qué opinan de entrar más a detalle con todo eso?, Luego, otra idea sería el pre de este fic, de cómo llegaron a la ciudad la familia Targaryen. ¿O que otra cosa se les ocurre? Ustedes pidan y yo se los daré. Como vieron en el capítulo, tenemos una cantidad obscena de nombres y personajes, lo lamento mucho, pero realmente quería una familia grande, hablando de la familia Targaryen, no me maten por no hacer los lazos tal y como son, yo solo busque un árbol genealógico y mientras se me iba ocurriendo un personaje escogía un nombre al azar y por favor no me maten por meter a Sheeryn en esta familia, realmente sufrí bastante con su muerte y no podía dejarlo así, por eso le daré otra oportunidad en mi fic, espero y les guste como esta pequeña va a provocar grandes cosas conforme avancemos (Ups, Spoiler) Disfruten mucho este lazo nuevo que tenemos, llamado "Entre Dragones".

Sigan dándole amor a este fic, me despido por ahora no sin mandarles un beso para todos.

-Lilo Ny.


	15. Capítulo 15) Juega su juego

Capítulo 15) Entre Dragones, Parte 2: Juega su juego.

-Desayuno en pijama- Dijo Rhaenys abriendo la puerta el jueves por la mañana y cerrándola a su paso.

-¿Desayuno en pijama?- Pregunté una vez que salió.

-Es la excusa que toma la abuela, cuando no tiene tiempo de cambiar su ropa antes del desayuno- Respondió Rhaegar.

-De acuerdo… entonces pongámonos el pijama- Dije mientras reíamos ambos.

Temía que fuera una broma de parte de los demás, quiero decir, eso lo haríamos en casa sin dudarlo un segundo, pero ya debería entenderlo, aquí las cosas funcionan diferente.

Al llegar a la gran mesa, descubrí que realmente no era una broma, porque todo el mundo lucía sus hermosos pijamas aunque otras mejores que otras, por ejemplo, Dany vestía un hermoso camisón de seda blanca, mientras que Aeryon, que ese día estaba frente a nosotros, lucía su torso desnudo.

Los panqueques fueron el menú de ese día, aunque también teníamos variedad, los había con fruta, sin fruta, integrales, con trozos de chocolate, inclusive unos con tocino, pero preferí no arriesgarme con el sabor, así que tome unos con chocolate.

-Tíos amados, abuelos- Dijo Dany a la mitad del desayuno llamando la atención de todo el mundo –Les recuerdo que hoy tenemos comida con mis suegros, así que los espero a todos listos a la 1 en punto-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Daemon –No, eso no es posible, hoy iríamos a la playa- Dijo indignado.

-Daemon…- Dijo Dany tratando de corregirlo.

-Nada Dany, ¿Ya viste las olas? Hoy iremos a la playa lo quieras o no- Dijo Daemon.

-Creo que lo que Dany quiere decirte- Dijo Rhaenys –Es que no estamos invitados a esa exclusiva comida-

-¿Eso es cierto Daenerys?- Dijo Aeryon molesto.

-Lo siento chicos- Decía Dany –Me dijeron que querían conocer a toda mi familia, pero somos bastantes, así que tendrán que esperar a la boda-

-¿Así que no somos requeridos?- Dijo Viserys uniéndose a sus primos –Ya veremos quien usa la corbata turquesa- Dijo indignado.

-Si lo ven por el lado bueno- Decía Aemon –Sería un día de primos-

-Ya me gusto como va esto- Dijo Daemon.

-Les recuerdo chicos- Dijo el padre de las tres niñas –Ellas también son primas…-

-Y ellos- Dijo Dany apuntando a Sheeryn y a Daeron.

-NO- Dijo Aeryon haciendo berrinche –No las llevaremos, no iré a la playa a cuidar niños, llévenlas a su comida elegante-

-Nosotros los cuidamos a ustedes, ahora ustedes lo harán con ellas- Dijo Rhaella.

-Si arman parejas, podrán cuidarlas mejor- Sugirió Aegon.

-Es un buen plan- Dijo Rhaenys –Viserys y yo llevaremos a Elaena-

-Rápido, antes de que se llevan a la más tranquila, llevemos a Sheeryn- Me dijo Rhaegar -¿Aceptas?-

-Acepto- Respondí riendo.

-Lyanna y yo llevaremos a Sheeryn- Dijo Rhaegar en voz alta.

Sheeryn me miró con una gran sonrisa, la cual yo respondí con un:

-Nos divertiremos mucho-

-Aeryon y yo llevaremos a Rhaena- Dijo Daemon – Si podemos con nosotros podemos con una niña de 6 años- Dijo Seguro.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- Dijo Rhaella.

-¿Y yo con quien seré?- Preguntó Daeron.

Todos miramos a Aerys, el cual estaba perdido en su teléfono, dando una mordida a su panqueque cantando algo entre dientes.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- Preguntó cuándo notó las miradas.

-Ahí está tu respuesta- Dijo Viserys.

-Tú y Daena cuidaran a Aerys- Dijo Rhaenys a Daeron riendo.

-Muy bien chicos- Dijo el padre de las niñas, que aun desconocía su nombre –Pero permítanme decirles, si algo les pasa a mis princesas, ustedes sufrirán un destino mil veces peor, sin excepción- Dijo seriamente.

Después de esa agradable amenaza para que los panqueques cayeran de la mejor manera, el desayuno fluyo de lo más tranquilo. Los platos donde estaban todos los panqueques habían quedado vacíos, pero no por eso todos estaban satisfechos.

-Abuela…- Dijo Aeryon inconforme.

-¿Qué sucede querido?- Dijo Rhaella.

-¿Hay más panqueques?- Preguntó cuál niño pequeño.

-Claro tesoro, hay unos cuantos más en la cocina, levántate y ve por ellos-Dijo Rhaella.

Aeryon soltó una sonrisa enorme, muy parecida a las de Rhaegar, después de eso se levantó, dejando ver su pijama, la cual consistía de sus calzoncillos de licra negra. Rápidamente Rhaegar, que sostenía una taza de café en las manos, la dejo de lado, para colocar una mano sobre mis ojos.

-¿Qué sucede primo?- Dijo Aeryon –Déjala ver, ¿O temes que quede fascinada de este gran espécimen que soy?- Dijo riendo.

No podía no reír con las ocurrencias de Aeryon, eran muy ingeniosas y divertidas.

Al terminar el desayuno todo el mundo fue a sus habitaciones, algunos con más prisa que otros, ya que se hacía tarde para la magnífica comida. Algunos minutos después todos los solicitados salieron de la casa, no sin antes dejarnos instrucciones para con las niñas.

-¡TODOS A LA PLAYA!- Gritó Daemon, en cuanto salieron todos los autos.

-Todos vayan por sus pertenecías y nos vemos aquí en 5 minutos para salir- Dijo Aeryon.

-¿Y desde cuando ustedes mandan?- Preguntó Rhaenys.

-Desde ahora- Respondieron ambos.

-5 Minutos, disfrutemos esas olas- Dijo Aerys. Supongo que el si estaba a cargo, ya que nadie se opuso a esto.

Subíamos por las escaleras, cuando en el segundo piso, escuche unos cuantos gritos y risitas, de una de las habitaciones, así que Rhaegar y yo nos acercamos.

-¿Qué hacen niñas?- Preguntó Rhaegar en la puerta.

-¡AHHH!- Gritaron todas ellas.

-Ves, no debes entrar cuando una mujer está escogiendo ropa- Dije a Rhaegar riendo -¿Niñas necesitan ayuda?- Dije sonriendo.

-Si- Dijo Rhaena –Pero que él se vaya- Dijo apuntando a Rhaegar.

-Sí, se irá- Respondí haciéndoles caso -¡Shu!- Dije moviendo mis manos.

-De acuerdo, las dejo- Dijo saliendo.

Ayude a las niñas con sus trajecitos de baño y con sus ropas, además a cada una de ellas les di una toalla de playa y en una mochila metieron juguetes para divertirse. Cuando terminé con ellas, rápidamente subí a la habitación donde me coloque el bikini, arriba un pantalón corto y una blusa sin mangas, además un par de sandalias.

-Dijimos 5 minutos- Decía Daemon cuando llegue al final de todos.

-Sí, entendí esa parte pero… ¿Ayudaste a las niñas con sus bañadores?- Respondí jugando su juego.

-No sabes con quien te metes- Dijo Viserys a Daemon.

Cada pareja llevó a su niña de la mano, ya que se debía cruzar una calle para llegar a la arena. En cuanto llegamos, nos acercamos a unas sillas que estaban debajo de una carpa de paja, con una hamaca en uno de sus extremos. No pasaron más de 10 minutos para que Aerys, Aeryon y Daemon desaparecieran, dejando a las niñas en la carpa.

-¿Podrían cuidar a Sheeryn?- Dijo Rhaegar a Viserys y Rhaenys que descansaban en una de las sillas –Quiero mostrarle el muelle a Lyanna-

Aceptaron levantando el pulgar, por lo cual comenzamos a caminar. Caminamos unos minutos por la arena, viendo las olas, que eran magnificas, además la arena era tan fina que con cada paso te hundías un poco. Llegamos a una pared inclinada que tenía unas grandes rocas, por las cuales subimos. Estando en el firme pavimento de la avenida, se tenía una mejor vista y además había muchos puestos ambulantes, por lo cual Rhaegar me sugirió comprar una famosa agua que venida un sujetillo. Servida en un coco, el agua era deliciosa. Caminamos un par de metros más para llegar al clásico muelle de madera, donde las olas golpeaban dejando a su paso una dulce brisa. Aprovechando el momento tomamos un par de fotografías de la típica pareja enamorada. Regresamos al pavimento cuando…

-¿Podrías sostenerlo?- Pregunté a Rhaegar entregándole el coco –Quiero tomar una fotografía de aquí- Dije sacando mi teléfono.

Estaba centrada en mi fotografía cuando algo me distrajo, pero disimuladamente continué.

-¿Rhaegar?- Dijo una voz femenina -¡Claro que eres tú!- Dijo Alegremente.

-¡Dioses! – Dijo Rhaegar – ¡Elia!- Dijo abrazando a la chica.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- Dijo la chica efusivamente -¿A que regrésate?-

-Ya sabes, la familia- Respondió Rhaegar.

-¿Y qué haces en el muelle?- Preguntó ella.

-Le mostraba a….- Dijo haciendo una pausa para girase a mí, o para recordarme -¿Las presento?- Dijo tomándome de la mano –Elia, Lyanna- Dijo cuando estuvimos frente a frente.

-Lyanna Stark- Dije estirando mi mano, con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Elia Martell- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, estirando su mano también.

Elia era una chica alta, bastante más que yo, pero no más que Rhaegar, su piel era dorada haciendo parecer leche la mía, sus labios gruesos y su cabello totalmente rizado. Además de un notado acento, parecía ser una chica muy dulce.

-¿Martell?- Dije confundida -¿Tendrás familia en la capital de casualidad?- Pregunté.

-Un par de primos lejanos- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Oberyn?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó ella.

-Sí- Dije alegre –Creo que todo queda en familia- Dije en voz baja -Qué pequeño es el mundo-

-Un grano de arena- Dijo ella con una sonrisa –Pero cuénteme, ¿ustedes son…?-

-Novios- Respondí sonriendo, viéndola fijamente.

-¿Son pareja?- Preguntó sorprendida -¡Vaya! Si los viera, nunca lo creería, no la vería como tu tipo- Dijo a Rhaegar.

-No todo es el exterior- Dije.

-Aunque también ayuda- Dijo Rhaegar.

-¿Iras a Surfear?- Preguntó Elia saliendo del tema completamente.

-No lo creo- Respondió Rhaegar –Estaré con Lyanna- Dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Por qué no la traes?- Preguntó -¿Sabe hacerlo, no?- Preguntó a Rhaegar, haciéndome extrañar, ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaba a mí?

-No, no lo hará- Respondió Rhaegar firmemente –Tuvimos un accidente hace unos meses, las aguas eran más tranquilas, no la arriesgaré aquí-

-Lamento escuchar eso, pero ¿Por qué vienes tú? Seguramente tienes mucho tiempo sin practicarlo, yo sé que te encanta, vamos- Dijo Elia tomando su mano.

-Lo lamento Elia, no dejaré a Lyanna sola- Respondió Rhaegar tristemente.

-Vamos, solo unos minutos- Insistió Elia -¿Tienes algún problema con eso querida?- Dijo Elia viéndome.

-No- Respondí –Él puede ir si quiere- Dije disimulando mi mala gana.

-¿Lo ves?, Vamos- Dijo Elia jalando su brazo.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó Rhaegar a mí.

-Claro- Dije sonriéndole –Yo estaré con Rhaenys y Viserys, tu disfrútalo-

-Eres la mejor- Dijo Rhaegar que se disponía a besarme, pero esto fue interrumpido por uno de los jalones de Elia.

-Date prisa, llegaron tus primos y tu hermano - Dijo Elia llevándoselo del brazo.

Rhaegar y Elia se alejaban, con grandes carcajadas de ella. Estando a unos cuantos metros de mí, Elia giro un poco, para dedicarme un gesto de desafío y pretenciosidad. Asombrada la vi, ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Regrese a donde estaban las niñas junto con Rhaenys y Viserys, los cuales se asombraron al verme sola.

-¿Dónde está Rhaegar?- Preguntó Rhaenys.

-Surfeando con Aerys y ellos- Dije tomando asiento –Y una amiga…- Dije bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué amiga?- Preguntó Viserys -¿Cuál era su nombre?- Preguntó seriamente.

-Elia Martell….- Respondí.

Rhaenys y Viserys se vieron preocupados entre ellos.

-Lyanna, No puedes permitir que esté con ella- Dijo Viserys –Lo corromperá poco a poco-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunté riendo.

-Es cierto, esa perra hará lo que sea necesario para alejar a Rhaegar de ti- Dijo Rhaenys.

-¿Entonces no imagine ese gesto?- Dije confundida.

-¿Algo así?- Preguntó Viserys imitándolo.

-Ese mismo- Dije preocupada -¿Pero que se supone que debo hacer?-

-Juega su juego- Dijo Rhaenys –Se una perra-

-No sé cómo hacerlo- Respondí.

-No tienes que esforzarte mucho, solo tienes que tener la misma actitud que tuviste con Daeron en la casa y el día de la competencia con nosotros- Dijo Viserys riendo -Además si hacemos que Rhaegar sienta la presión, será más fácil-

-Tienes razón- Dijo Rhaenys sonriendo –Fuera ropa chica y el cabello suelto-

Tenía la idea que ellos dos solo estaban exagerando, pero ¿y si no? ¿Si tenían razón, que sucedía con eso? Además, sabía lo que una mujer puede llegar a hacer por un hombre, así que continué.

-¿Qué plan retorcido tienen?- Pregunté desabrochando mi pantalón.

-Haremos que cada uno de esos chicos te vean- Dijo Rhaenys.

-Yo no podré hacer eso- Dije riendo quedando el bikini.

-Claro que lo harás- Dijo Viserys –Créeme si sucede en la facultad a diario, más aquí que luces así- Dijo apuntándome.

-Si tú lo dices- Dije riendo -¿Y ahora qué sigue?-

-Ahora ve a ese toldo- Dijo Viserys apuntando a unos metros de nosotros –Ahí venden cerveza, y están todos los locos de surf, entonces harás lo tuyo, dejando a Elia como una estúpida-

-Chicos pero Elia también es muy linda- Dije amablemente.

-Dulce niña del verano- Dijo Rhaenys.

-Está bien- Dije -¿Cerveza entonces?- Dije colocándome mis lentes de sol –Ya vuelvo- Dije dedicándoles una sonrisa.

Eso de levantar miradas no es algo que me agrade del todo, pero no confiaba en Elia, así que…

Caminaba hacia donde Viserys me había indicado, para mi suerte la música era pegadiza y comencé a bailar. Nunca habría notado que funcionaba si no que fue por uno que otro silbido incomodo que me dedicaron y al dar un vistazo atrás, muchos rostros estaban enfocados en mí.

Al llegar al toldo, busque donde diablos era que vendían las cervezas y en mi búsqueda me topé con Aeryon.

-¿Pero que es lo que han traído las olas?- Dijo Aeryon frente a mí.

-Hola Aeryon- Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Buscas a tu chico?- Preguntó decepcionado.

-No, Busco cerveza- Dije sonriendo.

-Tu aquí buscando cerveza, luciendo así y Rhaegar… ¡Ah!- Dijo indignado –Es un estúpido, permíteme mostrarte- Dijo dándome el brazo para caminar a su lado –Dos cervezas – Dijo cuando llegamos a un pequeño mostrador.

-Con descuento para las chicas lindas- Dijo entregándome la cerveza.

-Eres muy amable, pero llevaré más para mis amigos- Dije sonriendo.

-Entonces esta ronda la invita la casa- Dijo entregándome las cervezas y de paso una a Aeryon.

-Regresaré con Rhaenys y Viserys- Dije a Aeryon cuando me alejaba.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?- Preguntó sonriendo -Podrías aprender a surfear, además podrías conocer a los amigos de Rhaegar-

-Rhaegar no permitiría que subiera a una tabla- Dije con una leve risita.

-Entonces no le pidas permiso- Dijo Aeryon con una sonrisa incitadora.

Estuve a punto de aceptar su propuesta, de no ser porque…

-¿Qué se traen ustedes entre manos?- Preguntó Rhaegar riendo detrás de mí.

-Cerveza- Dije girándome hacia el con una linda sonrisa -¿Quieres?- Pregunté dando un sorbo a la mía.

-Claro- Respondió Rhaegar que estiro la mano para sostenerla.

-Con una condición- Dije alejándola con una mirada pícara.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó el con la misma mirada.

-Que bailes conmigo- Dije sonriéndole.

-Sin dudarlo- Dijo él tomándome entre sus brazos, dejando las cervezas de lado.

Bailábamos fabulosamente bien como solemos hacerlo, yo cantando y el leyendo mi mente con cada paso. Todo era excelente hasta que…

-¿Ya quieres la cerveza?- Pregunté alegremente al terminar una canción entre sus brazos.

-¿A quién le importa la cerveza?- Dijo Rhaegar acercándose a mí para besarme, pero…

-Las olas regresaron- Dijo Elia llegando a jalarlo del brazo interrumpiendo todo. -¡vamos!- Dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Me aparte de él unos pasos, para tomar las cervezas entre manos.

-¿Ya no hay cerveza?- Preguntó Rhaegar alejándose.

-Dejaste de bailar- Dije con ese tono que me había recomendado Viserys –Nos vemos Aeryon- Grité antes de irme.

Camine siendo tan yo como podía serlo, baile al ritmo de la música sin impórtame más nada y bebiendo esa cerveza como si no hubiera un mañana. Recordaba ese sentimiento en los jardines acuáticos, pero esta vez no era decepción, era frustración. Ya había comprobado lo que Elia se traía entre manos.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Rhaenys cuando regrese.

-Se quedó con ella- Dije tranquilamente.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- Pregunto Viserys.

-Beber- Dije entregándoles las cervezas –Tranquilos chicos, mañana será otro día, no tenemos de que preocuparnos-

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?- Preguntó Rhaenys preocupada.

-Si- Dije dando un sorbo a mi cerveza –además, necesitaré más cerveza- Dije dejando la botella vacía sobre la mesa –Más razones para regresar a la carpa- Dije levantándome para ir por más.

Cada una de las veces que iba por cerveza, hacia lo mismo, entrar bailando a la carpa, donde era el centro de varias miradas, entre ellas la de Rhaegar, las cuales simplemente veía de reojo, pero completamente ignoradas. Obviamente en cada una de las ocasiones, Elia luchaba por evitar esas miradas, haciéndome reír en algunas ocasiones.

Después de mi cuarta cerveza decidí detenerme, por motivos prácticos. Para pasar el tiempo ayudé a las niñas a construir un castillo de arena. Al cabo de unos minutos Rhaenys y Viserys cayeron dormidos en la hamaca y pocos minutos más tarde, Nan apareció para llevarse a las niñas a comer, ya que sus padres habían llegado. Sheeryn insistió en quedarse conmigo, por lo cual yo no me negué.

-¿Estas segura que quieres quedarte?- Preguntó Nan a Sheeryn.

-Por supuesto Nan- Dijo la niña.

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente niña?- Me preguntó Nan.

-Para nada, así por lo menos tengo alguien con quien hablar- Dije sonriendo.

-Hablando de eso- Dijo Nan -¿Dónde está Rhaegar?-

-Surfeando- Respondí girando los ojos.

-Se fue con sus amigos y la abandonó- Dijo Rhaena, haciendo que Nan se exaltara.

-No fue eso lo que sucedió linda- Dije tratando de arreglar las cosas –Hace tiempo que no veía a sus amigos y simplemente fue, no hay ningún problema- Dije simulando la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Nan.

-Lyanna- Dijo Sheeryn después de que las otras niñas se fueron.

-Dime nena- Dije sonriéndole.

-Cuéntame cómo es que tú y Rhaegar se conocieron- Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- Dije sonriéndole lindamente –Eran los primeros días del año y yo llegaba a la escuela…- Le contaba con una gran sonrisa.

Obviamente le conté una versión color de rosa, totalmente apta para niños, de cómo es que se dieron las cosas con bonitos detalles de una película de princesas. Sin darme cuanta al recordar todo mi corazón se ablando, dejando derramar una lágrima sobre mi mejilla, pensando lo estúpido que era este plan.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Sheeryn preocupada al verme sollozar.

-Lo estoy cariño- Dije limpiando mi rostro –Es solo que… es lindo recordar todo de esa manera-

El sol comenzaba a caer y mis vivencias con Sheeryn continuaron, en cierto punto, estábamos cansadas de estar recostadas sobre la arena, así que nos colocamos nuestra ropa y caminamos por la orilla dejando que nuestros pies se refrescaran. Con cada paso, yo me balanceaba al ritmo de la música, lo cual Sheeryn lo captaba con cierta gracia.

-Quisiera bailar tan bien como tú- Dijo la pequeña.

-No es difícil- Dije sonriéndole –Te mostraré- Dije tomando sus manos, intentándola moverla.

-No, es muy vergonzoso- Dijo apenada.

-Lo entiendo…- Dije dejando se hacerlo –Hmm… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?- Pregunté para matar el tiempo.

-…Dar volteretas- Respondió la niña.

-¿Podrías mostrarme?- Dije alentándola.

Sheeryn dio unos pasos hacia atrás, donde tomó impulso y dio una vuelta sobre sus brazos, bastante bien para una niña de 6 años.

-Fue asombroso- Dije sonriéndole.

-Gracias, llevo semanas practicándolo- Dijo bajando la mirada -¿puedes hacer algo parecido?-

-…Sí- Respondí dudando.

-¿Podrías hacerlo?-

Igualmente retrocedí unos pasos he hice una voltereta simple, muy parecida a la de ella.

-¡Vaya!- Dijo la niña boquiabierta.

-Gracias- Dije entre risas.

Reíamos de lo lindo cuando, un chico alto y fornido se acercó a nosotras.

-Hola- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola ¿Qué hay?- Respondí sonriendo.

-Solo me acerque a decirte lo excelente que fue esa voltereta- Dijo el chico.

-Te lo agradezco… supongo que es la práctica- Dije tomando a Sheeryn de la mano.

-¿Eres gimnasta?- Preguntó él.

-No durante mucho tiempo- Dije.

-Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren- Dijo el chico dando un paso al frente.

-Lyanna- Dijo Sheeryn llamando mi atención -¿Tienes algo de agua?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Hermoso nombre- Dijo el mientras yo entregaba una botella de agua a Sheeryn –Lyanna-

-¿Lo es, no?- Dije continuando la conversación.

-Sí, ¿Es tu hermana?- Preguntó el refiriéndose a Sheeryn.

-No- Respondí riendo.

-Entonces… ¿tu hija?- Dijo bromistamente, haciéndome sacar una carcajada.

-Para nada, ella es…- Decía cuando…

-Gerold- Dijo Rhaegar que venía llegando detrás de nosotros.

-Rhaegar- Dijo el chico que hasta ahora conocí su nombre, Gerold.

-Pero que agradable reunión- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo.

-¿Verdad que lo es?- Dijo Gerold sonriéndome -¿Los presento?-

De inmediato Rhaegar y yo nos vimos fijamente, para dejar escapara una gran carcajada.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?- Preguntó Gerold extrañado.

-Para nada buen amigo- Dijo Rhaegar conteniendo la risa –Lo que sucede es que Lyanna y yo ya nos conocemos-

-¿Se conocen, de dónde?- Preguntó Gerold.

-Resulta que su agradable compañía la he tenido desde que me mudé a la capital- Respondió Rhaegar –Y ahora me acompaña a la boda de Dany-

-Eso quiere decir que… Son pareja- Dijo Gerold desalentado.

-Así es- Respondimos ambos con una sonrisa.

-Entonces debo de disculparme, ignoraba completamente que ella era la "belleza norteña" con la que Arthur te molesta- Dijo Gerold apenado.

-¿Belleza norteña?- Pregunté a Rhaegar extrañada.

-Arthur es un tonto…- Decía Rhaegar.

-Saben- Dijo Gerold interrumpiéndonos –Ahora que los veo juntos, ella (Sheeryn) si parece su hija realmente-

-¿Te parece?- Pregunté riendo.

-Por supuesto, su cabello y tus ojos- Respondió.

-En todo caso, posemos como una familia feliz- Dije levantando a Sheeryn -¿Podrías tomarnos una fotografía?- Dije entregándole mi teléfono a Gerold.

Los tres reíamos del acontecimiento, mientras nuestra sesión fotográfica continuaba.

-Toda una familia feliz- Dijo Rhaegar mientras veíamos las fotografías.

-¿Qué tanto ven aquí?- Preguntó Elia llegando.

-La familia feliz- Respondió Gerold.

-¿Qué familia?- Preguntó Elia extrañada.

-¿No lo notas?- Dijo Gerold –A kilómetros parece la hija de los dos- Dijo apuntándonos a Rhaegar y a mí.

-¡Pff!- Dijo Elia con una mueca –Eso es una mentira, ¿Qué clase de parecido tienen?- Preguntó.

-Para mí son muchas- Dijo Gerold.

-Que falsedad- Dijo Elia –En todo caso, es más parecida a mí- Dijo sonriendo –Ven niña, tomate una fotografía conmigo- Dijo a Sheeryn.

-No, Lyanna ayúdame- Dijo Sheeryn ocultándose detrás de mí –No quiero que la bruja me toque o moriré-

Sentí una satisfacción personal enorme por lo que Sheeryn acababa de decir, no tengo idea de dónde sacó esa idea, pero era la cereza del pastel después de todo lo que había hecho este día, más la ligera risa de Gerold fue perfecto. Lamentablemente, sabía que no había sido correcto y no era la única ya que…

-¡SHEERYN!- Gritó Rhaegar llamando su atención –Discúlpate por lo que acabas de hacer-

-No, no hablaré con la bruja- Dijo Sheeryn ocultándose –Díselo Lyanna-

Los niños y sus ocurrencias, tenía que defender a Sheeryn esta vez, aunque el rostro de Elia no tenía igual.

-Yo lo arreglo- Dije viendo a Rhaegar –Cariño- Dije girándome hacia la pequeña –Sé que hay veces que tenemos… Falsas ideas acerca de las personas, pero no por eso debemos ofenderlas, lo que hiciste estuvo mal y merece una disculpa- Dije dulcemente –Esta vez lo haré por ti, pero que nos se vuelva a repetir-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Sheeryn sonriéndome.

-Lamento que esto haya sucedido, no tengo idea de donde saco eso- Dije a Elia simulando estar apenada –Pero ya sabes cómo son los niños, posiblemente lo sacó de algún libro o algo parecido-

-Sí, no tienes de que disculparte querida…- Dijo Elia con una mueca -…Niños-

-Niños…- Dije sonriendo.

-Rhaegar, regresemos a las olas y aprovechemos los últimos minutos de luz- Dijo Elia tomándolo otra vez a jaloneos.

-Nos vemos- Dije mientras se alejaban.

Gerold se despidió de nosotros y se alejó. Mientras tanto, regresé al lugar conde había dejado descansando cómodamente a Rhaenys y Viserys, que al llegar estaban todo menos cómodos.

-¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?- Dije al verlos alterados.

-LYANNA- Dijo Viserys al verme.

-¿Dónde están las niñas?- Preguntó Rhaenys preocupada.

-Nan vino por ellas hace unas horas, solo Sheeryn se quedó- Respondí haciendo que los dos soltaran un gran suspiro.

-A poco de darme un infarto- Dijo Viserys.

-Lo sé, si no moría de hambre, moriría del susto- Dijo Rhaenys –Vamos a comer algo- Sugirió.

Sheeryn, Rhaenys, Viserys y yo nos dirigimos a su hogar, donde al llegar todo el mundo estaba esperando la cena en la gran mesa, por lo cual decidimos unirnos. Disfrutábamos nuestros alimentos cómodamente cuando…

-Lyanna querida- Dijo Aegon haciéndome atender -¿Dónde está Rhaegar?- Preguntó seriamente.

-…En la playa…- Respondí tímidamente.

-Se quedó con sus amigos surfeando- Respondió Rhaenys a mi lado.

-¿Se quedó?- Preguntó Viserys –Diría que fue todo el día- Dijo molesto.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Aegon con cierto desagrado.

Por un segundo todo fue silenció, hasta que Sheeryn rompió ese silencio.

-Y se fue con la bruja- Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Aegon extrañado.

-Ahh… Habla de un castillo de arena que hicimos- Dije tratando de salir de esta –Inventamos una historia con una bruja y una princesa, ¿No es así cariño?- Pregunte a Sheeryn.

-Así es- Dijo ella.

-Es a lo que ella se refiere- Mentí.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Aegon.

-La bruja…- Dijo Viserys en voz baja, para después soltar una ligera risita.

Cuando me dirigía a la habitación después de la cena, pensaba en esas preguntas que me hicieron y que sus respuestas no le causaran problemas a Rhaegar. Al abrir la puerta, lo vi sentado al borde de la cama, moviendo su cabello.

-Regresaste- Dije alegre, acercándome a él.

-Sí- Dijo él viéndome seriamente –Regrese- Dijo sonando molesto.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunté extrañada.

-¿Algo? ¡Vaya!, ¿Por dónde comienzo?- Dijo molesto levantándose –Supongo que por el hecho que llevo más de 40 minutos buscándote-

-¿Buscándome? A donde pude haber ido- Dije extrañada – ¿Que otro lugar que aquí?-

-Sí, fue lo que dijo Aerys- Respondió –Pero con esa pasarela que tenías en la playa, no podría asegurar que te fueras con alguien más- Dijo enojado.

-¿Crees que me iría con cualquier persona?- Dije molestándome -¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?- Pregunté ofendida.

-Te repito, con las miradas que levantabas no lo dudo- Dijo él casi a gritos.

-Perfecto, gracias por la confianza- Dije molesta -¿Algo más que tengas que decir?- Le grité.

-Bastantes- Respondió él de la misma manera -¿Qué sucede con tu actitud hacia Elia?-

-¿Qué actitud?- Pregunté extrañada/molesta –Elia me viene y me va-

-Si, como no- Dijo Rhaegar –Y todas esas "muecas" ¿Qué fueron?-.-

-Lo alucinas- Dije enojada -¿De dónde diablos sacas esas muecas?-

-Elia lo menciono, cada que la vez la vez con muecas de desagrado-

-¿Y le crees?- Pregunté casi riendo –Que ingenuo eres- Dije volteando los ojos.

-Y ahí tenemos otra de esa muecas- Dijo furioso –Esta maldita pelea no tendría razón si no fuera por todo tu comportamiento el día de hoy-

-Pues si alguien no me estuviera ignorando el día entero, tal vez no hubiera actuado de esta manera-

-¿Te ignoré?- Preguntó ofendido.

-¿Estas ciego?- Dije frustrada –De no ser por ese PseudoBaile, no nos hubiéramos visto ni una vez-

-Tú dijiste que estaba bien que fuera, de saber que me lo echarías en cara, jamás lo hubiera hecho-

-Entonces esto no tiene razón de discutirlo, si regresamos a lo mismo- Dije completamente frustrada –…Rhaegar, no quiero pelear contigo, no aquí- Dije tratando de calmarme –Tienes razón, fue mi culpa, lo siento mucho, mi actitud fue infantil y fuera de lugar, lo lamento- Dije tragándome mi orgullo.

Ambos nos vimos fijamente a los ojos, que gritaban coraje a kilómetros. Mi orgullo me dolía porque sabía que era totalmente falso lo acababa de decir, pero aun así me dolía más pelear con él, por eso fue que decidí ponerle un alto a todo.

-Me voy a duchar- Dijo Rhaegar como último antes de girarse con dirección al baño –Por cierto Lyanna- Dijo deteniéndose en la puerta –No vuelvas a llamar Bruja a Elia, delante de las niñas o en algún otro lugar-

-Me disculpo por eso también- Dije seriamente, pero con la sangre hirviéndome.

Rhaegar entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Mientras tanto yo esperé en el mismo lugar, a que el agua comenzara a fluir, para que mis gritos de frustración con fueran escuchados.

Me lance sobre la cama y con la primera almohada que encontré, la coloqué sobre mi rostro y grité a todo pulmón, por la frustración. Pataleaba y golpeaba la superficie, desahogando mi ira, hasta tal punto donde mis lágrimas fluyeron abiertamente.

Estaba tan molesta y frustrada, no por el hecho de que Elia había provocado todo esto, si no porque Rhaegar le creía, eso era lo realmente molesto.


	16. Capítulo 16) Festín en Harrenhal

Capítulo 16) Entre Dragones, Parte 3: Festín en Harrenhal.

Frustración, ira y coraje, era lo que me invadía en este momento. Cuando finalmente logré tranquilizarme, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y mis ojos más rojos que un tomate.

Fui a mi maleta a buscar un analgésico, estaba en el piso del armario tratando de recobrar la cordura cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¡Hey Chicos!- Dijo Viserys entrando, al mismo tiempo que yo echaba un vistazo desde el piso en la puerta del armario -¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

Mi rostro hinchado y mis ojos irritados, no daban una buena imagen y hablando de buenas imágenes, la de Viserys y de Rhaenys era muy extraña, ambos lucían extravagantes disfraces. Él tenía ropas elegantes de época pero su rostro estaba casi cubierto por una máscara dorada, como si fuera oro fundido. Mientras que Rhaenys, tenía unos tacones extraordinarios, una especie de armadura especial para ella y una corona sobre su cabeza, además de un antifaz que la cubría.

-¡Dioses Lyanna!- Dijo Rhaenys viéndome asustada -¿Está todo bien?-

Tenía que inventar algo, jamás dejaría que supieran que había discutido con Rhaegar, posiblemente escucharon nuestros gritos, pero aun así tenia esperanza.

-Sí, todo bien- Respondí levantándome –Es solo que… vi uno de esos videos donde le cambian la vida a alguna persona y me hizo mover el corazón- Dije con una leve sonrisa –Pero todo está bien…-

-Claro…- Dijo Viserys sin creerlo del todo -¿De casualidad tu video también hablaba a gritos?-

-Sí…- Dije simulando-

-¿Segura que estas bien?- Preguntó Rhaenys.

-Por supuesto- Dije sonriendo –Pero díganme, ¿A qué se deben tan extravagantes vestiduras?- Dije levantándome.

-Bueno, eso es a lo que veníamos- Dijo Viserys.

-Iremos al festín de Harrenhal- Dijo Rhaenys.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunté confundida.

-Harrenhal, es un gran bosque a las afueras de la cuidad, es una tradición de la conquista- Explicaba Rhaenys – Es una especie de mascarada, hay música, alcohol, baile, juegos, torneos, es increíble, deberías venir con nosotros-

-Es una excelente idea- Dijo Viserys –Así podrías poner tu atención en algo que no fuera…tu video-

-Sí, sal con nosotros y diviértete un poco- Insistió Rhaenys.

-Pero yo no tengo un disfraz- Dije negando con la cabeza.

-Eso es innecesario, solo ponte algo negro y conseguiremos una máscara- Dijo Viserys.

-Podría prestarte una- Dijo Rhaenys sonriendo –Por favor vamos- Me rogó tomando mis manos.

¿Quedarme a llorar mis penas o salir a divertirme un rato, para despejar mi mente?, una difícil decisión, pero la tomé.

-Denme dos minutos- Les dije sonriendo.

-Excelente, te vemos abajo, pero se silenciosa, nadie más sabe que saldremos- Dijo Viserys, antes de salir de la habitación.

Regrese a mi maleta, para buscar lo más negro que tenía, y esto era un vestido con un corte simple, pero entallado, con un hermoso árbol de arciano sonriente al frente. Además de un par de Converse negros y mi cabello trenzado, tomé algo de dinero y mi teléfono.

Me dirigía a la puerta, cuando pensé en avisar a Rhaegar, realmente no quería hablar con él, pero consideré mal no avisar, así que le escribí una nota.

" _Saldré con Rhaenys y Viserys, regreso… luego" –Lyanna._

Baje en total silencio al gran recibidor, para encontrarme con los dos sonsacadores que estaban esperándome.

-¿Esto está bien?- Pregunté frente a ellos.

-Es excelente- Dijo Rhaenys –Ahora ponte esto- Dijo entregándome un antifaz hermoso, que coloque de inmediato.

Los tres salimos en completo silencio, lo difícil fue subir al auto y tratar de no hacer ruido al salir de la casa conduciendo.

Condujimos unos 30 minutos, hasta llegar a una zona boscosa, repleta de diferentes tipos de vegetación, desde grandes palmeras repletas de cocos hasta robles frondosos. Bajamos del auto y comenzamos a caminar a través del bosque, donde se escuchaba música de fondo y algunas luces se veían a lo lejos, finalmente llegamos a donde la música era más intensa, pero todo estaba cubierto por una clase de hojas grandes y frondosas.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Preguntó un sujeto con una máscara de ave –Dos Dragones y…- Dijo viéndome.

-Es un lobo- Respondió Viserys.

-Excelente, ahora solo deben pagar la cuota para entrar al paraíso- Dijo el sujetillo.

Los tres entregamos 10 ciervos de plata.

-Bienvenidos sean a Harrenhal…- Dijo Moviendo las hojas para dejarnos ver esa maravilla.

No era broma cuando dijeron que esto era un festín, todo aquí gritaba fiesta y diversión, gente bailando por todos lados, bebiendo hasta no poder más y máscaras por doquier. Caminamos un poco más a través del bosque y pude observar que en cada espació había cosa totalmente diferentes. Había una gran fogata donde varios enmascarados bailaban alrededor y esta fue nuestra primera parada.

-¡Dioses!- Dije sonriendo frente a la fogata –Cualquiera de mis amigos mataría por estar aquí-

-Entonces disfrútalo por ellos- Sugirió Rhaenys.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debieron ensayar sus bailes?- Pregunté viendo a los que bailan.

-¿Ensayar?- Preguntó Viserys riendo –Aquí baila quien quiera-

En ese momento los vi a ambos como si fuera el mejor día de mi vida, para después dedicarles una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- Dije caminando –Vamos a bailar- Dije tomando a ambos de las manos para entrar a ese gran circulo.

Era un ritmo muy étnico, consistía de guitarras, palos de lluvia, flautas, tambores, panderos e inclusive un violín, que en conjunto, daban un ritmo muy divertido y singular. Todo el mundo se movía como quisiera, pero todos sin dejar de girar en torno a la fogata. Un paso al frente, un giro, una pequeña pausa para girar mis manos al frente, giros con los ojos cerrados, un gran suspiro y mis brazos extendidos me hacían sentir libre, sin ningún problema ni inconveniente. De un momento a otro mientras me detenía a dar otro gran suspiro, todos los del círculo nos tomamos de los hombros y comenzamos a girar dando brincos, fue asombroso, sacándome una gran y ruidosa carcajada, pero que importaba, nadie me conocía ahí y si lo hacían, tenía una máscara.

Entre lanzafuegos y acróbatas, nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente parada, la taberna más grande que he visto, mesas tan largas como aquella en la casa o aún más, pero a cada uno de los lados barricas repletas de cervezas de diferentes tipos.

-El paraíso- Dijo Viserys al entrar.

-Mejor que eso- Dije dando un paso al frente.

Caminamos entre las barricas buscando algún sabor de nuestro agrado, cabe aclarar que las muestras gratis sobraban y que para el final de las barricas, ya habías tomado casi un tarro de muestras. Decididos por una en especial, fuimos con nuestros tarros a un lugar libre en las alargadas mesas. ¿Y cuál es la mejor combinación para el alcohol? Una buena música. Todo el mundo correaba las canciones de los altavoces, levantando sus cervezas al aire y uno que otro bailando en las mesas, me vi tentada a hacerlo, pero la decencia no me dejó. Terminamos nuestro primer tarro, pensando si tomaríamos uno más, mientras tanto correábamos todas las canciones.

-… SOMOS MITAD CABALLEROS, MITAD BOHEMIOS Y EMBUSTEROS… NO SOMOS LO QUE UN PADRE QUIERE PARA SU HIJITA BEBE…- Correaba todo el mundo, cuando…

-Para la dama- Dijo uno de los que servía la cerveza de las barricas dejando un tarro frente a mí.

-¿De quién?- Pregunté pero el sujeto ya se había alejado, para mi suerte…-Es ámbar- Dije dando el primer trago, con una gran sonrisa, pero aun así dejándome con la duda.

Terminamos nuestros segundos tarros, terceros y qué más da, los cuartos, dejándome sentir más libre por unos momentos, tanto así que me levante de la mesa y baile con unos chicos que daban brincos al centro de todo, cantando a grandes gritos.

Al salir de las barricas, fuimos a mi parte favorita de la noche. Un poco más adentrados al festín, llegamos a una cancha de basquetbol, donde lo único que se hacía era bailar y seguir el ritmo, el cual iba variando dependiendo del DJ. Solo había una regla, nadie se queda quieto.

-Olvídenlo, este si es el paraíso- Dije al llegar -¡VAMOS!- Dije sonriendo.

-Estos tacones ya comienzan a cobrar factura- Dijo Rhaenys sentándose en una banca cercana.

-Y esas cervezas sí que estaban fuertes- Dijo Viserys tomando asiento al lado de Rhaenys.

-¡Chicos!- Dije haciendo berrinche –No me dejen sola-

-No estás sola, hay mucha gente para conocer- Dijo Viserys.

-Desde aquí te observamos- Dijo Rhaenys sujetando su tobillo.

Miré la pista y el desastre que era, lamentablemente, era el desastre que me agrada.

-Los veo aquí- Dije alejándome.

Siguiendo la única regla, desde unos metros antes de entrar, yo ya estaba bailando. Agitando mi cabeza y moviendo la cadera, me hice paso. Sin darme cuenta un grupo de personas que igualmente bailaban solas, se acercaron a mí. Bailaba en ese círculo de personas, cuando al hacer un paso, retrocedí unos pasos, chocando con alguien.

-Lo siento- Dije girándome para ver de quien se trataba – ¡GEROLD!- Dije al reconocerlo.

-¡Shh!- Dijo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios –Recuerda, mascaras- Dijo Apuntando a antifaz.

-Claro, lo siento…Extraño- Dije riendo.

-No hay problema Extraña- Dijo sonriendo -¿Bailando sola?-

-Sí, pero una pareja acaba de aparecer- Dije tomando sus manos y comenzando a bailar.

-Iba a sugerir lo mismo- Dijo comenzando a bailar.

No es por menospreciar el intento de Gerold, pero no creo que el baile sea su fuerte, ya que más de una vez pisó mis pies, comenzaba a extrañar a Rhaegar en este momento.

-Creo que bailabas mejor sola- Dijo al final de un baile –Sin tantas pisadas- Dijo con rostro de sufrimiento.

-No te preocupes- Dije sonriéndole –Regresa cuando quieras- Dije cuando se alejaba.

Regrese a bailar sola. No pasaron más de dos canciones, cuando un chico de cabello castaño llegó a mí pidiéndome bailar con él. Una vez junto noté que su asombroso disfraz constaba de una capa blanca y una espada del mismo color a todo de lo largo de su espalda.

Bailábamos, principalmente haciéndome girar, fue divertido los primeros 40 segundos, después no lo era tanto, así que decidí hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es nombre del caballero que me salvo de la soledad?- Pregunté dulcemente, recuperando la estabilidad.

-La espada del amanecer estará bien- Dijo él dándome otro giro.

-No me imagino como fue que consiguió ese título- Dije riendo.

-Es una historia muy larga para un baile- Dijo él sonriendo -¿Y qué hay de usted Mi Lady?-

-No soy una Lady- Respondí.

-¿Entonces un caballero?- Dijo él.

-Mejor- Dije sonriendo.

-El caballero del árbol sonriente entonces- Respondió el apuntando a mi vestido.

-Me agrada-

El baile finalizo cuando fueron demasiados giros para la cerveza que llevaba dentro, así que amablemente le pedí me dejara regresar a mi soledad. Observe que se alejaba a una zona debajo de un roble cerca de la pista, donde las sombras no dejaban ver nada.

Mezclándome en la pista, continué moviéndome y había llegado una canción exquisita para bailar en pareja, pero ahí estaba yo, moviendo los pies de un lado a otro, más sola que la vieja Valyria. Realmente quisiera que Rhaegar estuviera aquí.

-¿Puedo bailar con la dama?- Preguntó un joven pelirrojo, tanto para pensar que su cabello se había teñido y ojos azules como un zafiro, inclusive más claros.

-Por supuesto- Respondí con la esperanza que este fuera mejor que los últimos dos.

De inmediato me tomo por la cintura y el baile empezó con gran energía. He de admitirlo, fue mejor que los últimos dos, pero muy agresivo para mi gusto, ya que en lugar de hacer un giro tranquilo y estético, era rápido y bruto, pero por lo menos no hubo pisotones.

Al terminar, este chico se alejó hacia el mismo lugar donde el anterior y esto lo comprobé al verlos chocar un puño, por lo cual tuve más curiosidad en ver quiénes eran.

El ritmo cambió una vez más, dejándome más libertad para moverme entre la pista, llegando cerca de aquel roble donde ambos chicos se acercaron. Entre pasos de baile y movimientos atrevidos, intentaba ver un poco más de la sombra del roble, donde capté que eran más de dos, ya que tanto el capa blanca como el pelirrojo hablaban hacia las sombras.

Comenzó una de esas canciones de las que todo el mundo conoce la coreografía (Macarena) así que la pista se alineó dejándome justo en la orilla a la vista de los chicos, los cuales no me quitaban la mirada de encima. Pensé "No puede ser tan malo" y como es clásico, que equivocada estaba, ya que todo se complicó cuando Gerold llegó a su lado.

Ahora esto si era un problema, ya que si Gerold conocía a estos chicos, ¿Qué me hacía creer que Rhaegar no? ¡Dioses! Por favor no me hagan esta mala jugada. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que estuve bailando con extraños sola? Ya era suficiente con esta pelea.

Con cada movimiento intentaba alejarme, pero era imposible, la formación era muy densa. Al momento de girar hacía ellos, lo único que intentaba era evitar contacto visual con ellos y estaba funcionado hasta que…

-Baila Extraño- Dijo Gerold–Con una sonrisa tan grande como la de su vestido-

Obviamente ese comentario me hizo sonrojar, pero aun así sonreí y aun estando de frente a ellos, no logré ver quien estaba a las sombras, pero ya estaba segura que había alguien, ya que no dejaban de referirse a las sombras.

Al finalizar aquella formación, rápidamente me aleje de ahí, llegando a otra zona de la pista. Continúe unos 10 minutos más bailando sola, rechazando las parejas que llegaban y cada que tenía oportunidad, miraba hacía aquel roble, para darme cuenta que no dejaban de mirarme aquellos chicos, una y otra vez, lo cual comenzaba a incomodarme.

Cantaba al viento la intro de una canción, cuando una mano tocó mi hombro y al girar vi al chico de la capa blanca.

-¿Una vez más caballero?- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Lo siento- Dije retrocediendo –Pero no-

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó extrañado -¿Un caballero asustado, Que clase de caballero es?-

-No es miedo- Dije seriamente –Es incomodidad-

-¿Incomodidad?- Preguntó con un gesto de extrañes.

-Así es Ser- Dije rompiendo la única regla –Así que si usted y sus acompañantes dejaran de mirarme, me sentiría más tranquila, ahora si me disculpa- Dije saliendo de la pista.

El chico de la capa blanca únicamente hizo una reverencia y se fue a aquel roble. Obviamente eché una mirada hacia atrás, para comprobar que no me seguía o por lo menos si ya no me veían, porque aunque dije que no era miedo, si lo sentía. Estaba en un lugar extraño con personas totalmente desconocidas y eso me asustaba un poco.

-Suficiente baile- Dije con una sonrisa fingida delante de Rhaenys y Viserys, que reían cuando llegaba.

-Vayamos a otro lado- Dijo Rhaenys levantándose, al igual que Viserys.

Llegamos a una zona donde los altos árboles rodeaban los laterales de la zona con algunas luces hermosas, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron un chico y una chica que cantaban a coro. Lo hacían extraordinario, sin desentonar en ninguna nota. Al terminar todo el mundo aplaudió, yo con gran intensidad.

Cuando los dos chicos regresaron a su lugar, a lejos observé a los tres chicos del baile, Gerold, él capa blanca, el pelirrojo y uno más que llevaba una máscara cubriendo todo su rostro, al igual que una capucha. De inmediato me preocupé.

-¿TENEMOS ENTRE EL PÚBLICO OTRA MELODIOSA VOZ, QUE QUIERA DELEITAR ESTOS OÍDOS?- Preguntó un hombre con ropas de bufón, al centro de todos.

Tal vez estaba un poco paranoica, pero comencé a sentirme tan insegura, que esta vez, deseaba con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo que Rhaegar estuviera aquí protegiéndome o por lo menos no me sentiría temerosa. Pero lo único que tenía era a Rhaenys ya que Viserys sufría los efectos del alcohol.

-¿HAY ALGUIEN?- Preguntó el hombre una vez más en voz alta.

-Rhaen…- Dije tocando su hombro, pero algo me distrajo ya que…

-SÍ- Dijo Viserys a todo pulmón –ELLA- Dijo apuntándome.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté extrañada.

-Perfecto, tenemos a alguien- Dijo el Bufón llegando frente a mí -¿Y ella tiene un nombre?-

-Ahh…- Dije dudando por un segundo –El caballero del árbol sonriente- Dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Un caballero- Dijo haciendo una reverencia –Cántenos algo caballero, pero que sea algo que salga de su corazón- Dijo el Bufón.

-De mi corazón…, buen momento escogimos para que hable mi corazón- Dije dando un paso al frente.

Había muchas personas alrededor, jamás había cantado delante de tantas personas, me consumían los nervios pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que continuara. Y recordando un avieja canción, comencé.

-Hoy tengo ganas, de reírme de la vida y demostrar lo miserable que soy…- Comencé a cantar en voz baja, mientras que todo el público me alentaba con un aplauso, haciéndome sentir más confortable –Hoy tengo ganas, de asomarme a la ventana y arrojarle mis entrañas a algún peatón- Canté con un poco más de confianza y un poco más alto - Y de ser la obscuridad…En esta habitación de la vida sin luz…Y de sentir la luna tan distante, hundida en mi cabeza, como ayer… -Canté con más intensidad aun, caminando hacia el centro de todos deteniéndome al ver fijamente al chico de la capucha y sus compañeros –Porque sé, nací para morir, nací para filtrar…Momentos por mis venas, y alzar la voz para decir que esta realidad es tan obscena… Sin ti…- Dije deteniéndome justo frente a él de la capucha para tocar su mejilla viéndolo fijamente, a lo que él dio un paso hacia atrás- Y de ser la obscuridad…. En esta habitación de la vida sin luz….-Canté retrocediendo hacia el centro de nuevo- Y de sentir la luna tan distante, hundida en mi cabeza, como ayer…Porque sé, nací para morir, nací para filtrar…Todo esto por mis venas- Canté girándome viendo a todos los del recinto –Y alzar la voz para decir que esta realidad es tan obscena…Sin ti…- Canté como último echando un vistazo hacía el chico de la capucha.

Todo el mundo aplaudió mi actuación, dejándome escapar una gran sonrisa.

-Pero que voz tan hermosa- Decía el bufón que se acercaba hacía mi –Veo que tenemos un caballero con un corazón en conflicto…- Dijo antes de detenerse frente a un gran estruendo a lo lejos.

Un estruendo parecido a una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos alertando a todo el mundo, pero el verdadero caos llegó cuando un chico corriendo con sangre sobre su rostro y gritando.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA!, ¡CORRAN!- Dijo desplomándose frente a todos, antes de escuchar otra fuerte explosión.

Todo el mundo comenzó a correr en todas direcciones, empujándome, así que como pude salí del centro de todos, adentrándome en el bosque, en la oscuridad con más y más estruendos cada vez.

Corría con gran velocidad sin saber a dónde dirigirme, únicamente pensando salir de ahí, en el camino muchas personas pasaron frente a mí unas con miedo en el rostro, pero otras cuyo rostro estaba dañado y ensangrentado, haciéndome cambiar de dirección al instante, no sabía a donde dirigirme, solo quería salir de ahí.

-¡Ayúdame!- Me dijo un chico, sujetándome por los hombros, cuya sangre fluía por su rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunté asustada, pero todo el paradigma cambió.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo un hombre fornido, con una barba tan larga como su cabellera, con un rostro de pocos amigos, de inmediato se acercó a mí y el chico ensangrentado cayó al piso –Eres muy hermosa- Dijo tomando mi barbilla, a lo cual yo trataba de evitar su mirada en ese momento otros 3 hombres del mismo estilo aparecieron para rodearme -¡MIRAME NIÑA!- Dijo jalando mi barbilla haciéndome ubicar mi mirada sobre él -¿Me preguntó cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que te encuentren aquí después de que termine contigo? Es una lástima- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa –Sujétenla – Dijo mientras uno de los otros hombres me tomaba sin dejarme mover mis brazos.

Luchaba contra aquel tipo, retorciéndome de un lado hacia otro.

-¡SUELTAME!- Grite lo más fuerte que pude luchando.

-Cierra la boca niña- Dijo uno de los tipos después de darme una bofetada, haciendo sangrar mi labio.

-Ponla ahí- Dijo el hombre de la barba al que me sujetaba apuntando al suelo, por lo cual me arrojó fuertemente.

En cuanto caí intenté levantarme a correr, pero justo en el momento de dar mi primer paso, uno de ellos me tomó por la pierna haciéndome caer, golpeándome la cabeza. Todo comenzó a hacerse más oscuro de lo que ya era, las pequeñas luces a lo lejos se fueron borrando poco a poco, hasta que quedé inerte.

-¿Crees que esté bien?- Dijo una voz en la oscuridad, algo dispersa.

-No lo sé- Dijo otra de las voces.

-Mira, creo que esta despertado- Dijo la primera de esas voces.

-Dale algo de agua- Dijo el segundo.

Sentí como en mis labios se colocó la boquilla de una botella y el líquido entraba a mi boca, creyendo inocentemente que era agua, pero escupiendo todo al instante.

-¿Vodka?- Dije después de escupir todo y ver a dos chicos frente a mí, pero no eran cualquiera, sino que eran aquel de la capa blanca, junto con al pelirrojo. Asustada intente ponerme en pie, evitado por el pelirrojo -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunté asustada tratando de retroceder lo más que pude, sin mucha opción, ya que estaba contra uno de los frondosos robles.

-Tranquila- Dijo el de la capa blanca –Somos…- Contaba cuando…

-Lyanna- Dijo una voz tan familiar como grata, era Rhaegar que llegaba de las sombras.

Rápidamente me levante y fui hacia él, donde al estar entre sus brazos rompí en llanto.

-Tengo mucho miedo, no entiendo nada- Dije sollozando –Lo siento mucho- Dije aferrándome más a él.

-Tranquila estas bien- Dijo Rhaegar sujetando mi cabeza -¿Te duele algo?- Preguntó frente a mi rostro, a lo cual negué con la cabeza.

-Lamento mucho…- Decía yo después de unos segundos de calmarme, cuando Rhaegar me interrumpió.

-No te disculpes por nada, todo fue mi culpa, de no ser un idiota, nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero lo importante es que estas bien.-

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Pregunté confundida.

-¿A que otro lugar hubieras ido con Viserys y Rhaenys?- Dijo con una leve sonrisa –Además, nunca te perdimos de vista- Dijo apuntando a sus amigos –Imagino que ella los conoces-

-Creo que si- Dije viéndolos.

-Hora de irnos chicos- Dio Gerold que venía llegando –La policía está comenzando a sitiar todo-Por lo cual lo vi preocupada.

-Lyanna escúchame- Dijo Rhaegar llamando mi atención –Debes regresar con Rhaenys y Viserys, te estarán esperando en el auto, regresaras allá con Arthur-

-¿Porque no vienes tú?- Pregunté asustada.

-Iras más segura con Arthur, el conoce muy bien estos caminos- Dijo Rhaegar seriamente.

-Chicos…- Dijo Gerold.

-Hora de irse- Dijo Rhaegar.

-Vamos Lya- Dijo Arthur tomándome por los hombros mientras yo no dejaba de ver a Rhaegar.

-Y recuerda Lyanna- Dijo Rhaegar –Yo nunca estuve aquí- Dijo dedicándome una leve sonrisa –Cuídala bien Arthur- Dijo a su amigo –Significa todo para mí-

Caminé unos pasos al lado de Arthur, pero al echar un vistazo atrás, vi a los tres chicos restantes viéndonos alejarnos, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, me alejé de Arthur para correr hacia Rhaegar donde una vez más juntos nos besamos como si fuera la primera vez.

-Con cuidado- Dije susurrándole.

-Ve- Dijo el al alejarme de su rostro.

Regresé con Arthur esta vez, para no mirar hacia atrás. Corríamos entre los árboles, evitando toda clase de contacto, si Arthur veía a alguien cambiábamos de dirección antes de que yo lo notara. Finalmente llegamos al final del parque hasta una avenida que daba al mar donde habíamos estacionado el auto. Bajamos por una de las paredes del parque hasta el pavimento, donde al verme, Rhaenys rápidamente bajó del auto y al estar frente a mí, me abrazó fuertemente al igual que yo a ella.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Rhaenys.

-Lo estoy- Respondí.

-La encontré corriendo perdida en el bosque- Dijo Arthur mintiendo – Vi su auto cuando llegaba, así que supuse que venía con ustedes, ya que no vi a Rhaegar por ningún lado-

-Eres muy amable- Dijo Rhaenys –Si puedo abusar de tu confianza, ¿Podrías no mencionarle nada a Rhaegar?-

-No debes preocuparte por eso- Dijo Arthur- Ahora, deben irse, están sitiando todo-

Entramos al auto, despidiéndonos de Arthur, el cual se negó a llevarlo a casa. De camino aquel Viserys que se notaba ebrio en el parque, ahora estaba lucido como niño en navidad y Rhaenys, totalmente en silencio, mientras que yo únicamente pensaba si todo había sido verdad, o un simple sueño.

Al llegar a la casa, entramos en completo silencio, de igual manera subimos a las habitaciones, donde al entrar no sabía con qué me encontraría. Abrí la puerta con cierto miedo, pero al entrar, vi a Rhaegar que descansaba sobre la cama, delicadamente me quité los converse y entre a la cama justo con lo que llevaba.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunté a Rhaegar delicadamente.

-¿Por qué estaría mal?- Dijo el viéndome.

-Ya sabes Harrenhal…- Dije preocupada.

-¿Harrenhal?- Pregunto el extrañado, haciéndome dudar de todo lo que acababa de ver hacia unos minutos atrás. De inmediato mi piel se heló, y mi color se esfumó, haciéndome parecer un fantasma.

-Pero si yo… te vi…- Dije nerviosamente.

-Lyanna- Dijo Rhaegar colocando un dedo sobre mis labios –Recuérdalo, yo nunca estuve ahí- Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-Morí por un instante- Dije cuando comprendí todo –No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera- Dije después de un gran suspiro.

-Lo lamento, no era esa mi intención, pero para que no lo dudes, aquí tengo un prueba- Dijo sacando de debajo de la almohada el antifaz que había lucido esa noche.

-Pensé que lo había perdido- Dije tomándolo en mis manos.

-Después de alejar a tus captores, lo encontré en el suelo- Dijo Rhaegar.

-¿Realmente me estuviste vigilando toda noche?- Pregunté.

-Dime, ¿Te agradó la cerveza?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Fuiste tú?- Pregunté sorprendida, mientras el asentía.

-¿Y qué tal esos bailes con Gerold, Arthur y Jon?- Preguntó con una leve risa –Solo veía tu rostro de sufrimiento con los pisotones de Gerold, y tu intento por vernos junto al roble, por cierto, lindo baile aquel-

-Diablos, no sabes cómo sufrí cuando vi llegar a Gerold y yo ahí atrapada entre la multitud de baile-

-La curiosidad mató al gato- Dijo Rhaegar riendo.

-No lo pude decir mejor- Dije riendo.

-No tienes una idea de cuantas veces deseé ser yo el que bailara contigo y no mis amigos-

-Y tú no tienes una idea de cuantas veces deseé lo mismo-

-Se honesta conmigo- Dijo Rhaegar viéndome fijamente -¿Sabías que era yo, cuando cantabas?-

-No- respondí honestamente –No hasta que me acerque, no lo sabía, pero había algo…no sé cómo describirlo…-

-No quería arruinar tu noche, descubriéndome- Dijo el sonriendo.

-No la hubieras arruinado, hubiera sido la mejor noche de mi vida en todo caso-

Después de un dulce y prologando beso, ambos dormimos abrazados uno del otro, con aquella seguridad que hubiera deseado tener toda la noche.

 **Nota:** La canción que canta Lyanna, en Harrenhal, es original del señor y compositor, Ricardo "Muscaria" Saavedra un buen y gran amigo, todo el crédito para él.


	17. Capítulo 17) Ganas o pierdes

Capítulo 17) Entre Dragones, Parte 4: Ganas o pierdes.

A la mañana siguiente desperté una vez más entre los brazos de Rhaegar haciéndome sentir tan confortable y con un movimiento de mi parte para acercarme más a su pecho, despertó.

-Buen día- Dijo besando mi frente -¿Te duele algo?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Buen día- Dije acurrucándome –Un poco mi muñeca, pero solo eso-

-Levanta el rostro- Dijo levantándose un poco.

-… De acuerdo…- Dije haciéndolo

De inmediato se acercó y colocó un dulce beso en mis labios, pero desde mi perspectiva fue un poco doloroso.

-¡Auch! – Dije alejándome y tocando mis labios.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería lastimarte- Dijo Rhaegar asustado –No me agrada como luce esa herida- Dijo viendo mis labios.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien- Dije tratando de calmarlo, lo cual fue inútil ya que en cuanto quité mi mano de mis labios esta estaba con algunas gotas de sangre.

Rápidamente nos levantamos y fuimos hacia el lavabo del baño, donde intentaba limpiar la herida, mientras miraba el espejo en intervalos.

-¿Esta mejor?- Pregunté a Rhaegar después de un par de minutos, cuando la sangre termino de fluir.

-Mejor, aunque aún está algo inflamado tu labio- Dijo viéndome –Esto no le agradará a mi familia- Dijo lamentándose.

-Tranquilo diremos que tuvimos un ataque de besos que terminó mal o algo parecido- Dije riendo saliendo del baño.

-Ya quiero escuchar lo que la abuela dirá con eso- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa y una ligera risa –Por cierto, que lindo vestido-

-¿Acaso no es hermoso?- Dije con una gran sonrisa frente a él.

-Un árbol de árbol de arciano, nunca he visto uno, mucho menos sonriente- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo.

-En el norte es tan común- Dije acercándome a el –En la casa de mis abuelos, hay uno, es tan hermoso- Dije sonriendo –Te prometo que algún día iremos y veras lo hermosos que son- Dije tomando su mano.

-Esperaré ansioso ese día- Dijo sonriendo, y acercándose a mis labios, pero deteniéndose en el último momento –Odio que tengas lastimado el labio-

-También yo, pero a ti no te dolerá- Dije levantándome en puntas para besarlo -¿Ves? No pasó nada- Dije al terminar disimulando ese pequeño pinchazo que sentí.

Entre a la ducha ya que apestaba a una combinación nada agradable de alcohol, tierra y algo que aún no encuentro la explicación de lo que era. Al salir me arregle con algo lindo, y me coloque una pintura de labios para que todo rastro de la herida quedara oculto. Al bajar en el desayuno todo el mundo ya estaba ahí, y por lo que pude observar, no nos estaban esperando. Tomamos de la cocina un plato con el menú de ese día y fuimos a la gran mesa. Rhaenys y Viserys se veían tan frescos como lechuga sin rastro alguno de resaca.

-Es por eso que me opongo a esta clase de festejos- Dijo Aemon hojeando el periódico entre manos –"Festín en Harrenhal termina en tragedia, al menos 50 jóvenes heridos"- Dijo moviendo la cabeza en signo de negación al leer el periódico -¿Cómo es esto posible?- Dijo indignado.

-Me alegro tanto que ustedes no vayan a ese tipo de eventos- Dijo Rhaella viendo a cada uno de los de la mesa.

-Solo un grupo de ebrios malvivientes abuela- Dijo Rhaenys mostrando indignación.

-Cierto querida- Dijo Rhaella.

Después de ese comentario, las miradas de complicidad comenzaron entre Rhaenys, Viserys y yo.

Al terminar el desayuno, las primeras en salir fueron las niñas, después con la promesa de ir todos juntos a la playa, salieron, Aeryon y Daemon, Aerys siguió a sus primos minutos más tarde, dejando la mesa con algunos espacios vacíos.

-Chicos- Dijo Aegon llamando la atención de todos- ¿Podrían darnos un segundo?-

Todos los nietos y yo nos levantamos, para dirigirnos fuera, pero todos nos detuvimos de golpe.

-Tu no Rhaegar, tu quédate- Dijo Aegon seriamente, haciéndome mirarlo preocupada –Tranquila querida, espéralo en la habitación, ¿Rhaenys, puedes acompañarla?-

-Vamos Lyanna- Dijo Rhaenys tomándome del bazo para comenzar a caminar.

Al subir a la habitación de Rhaenys, ambas nos preocupamos por lo que le fueran a decir a Rhaegar.

-¿Y si nos descubrieron?- Dije yo preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero es posible- Dijo ella con un rostro de temor -¿Pero porque quisieran hablar con Rhaegar únicamente?-

-Tal vez están molestos conmigo- Dije acongojada.

-No seas tonta Lyanna, todos te adoran- Dijo con una leve sonrisa –Debe ser algo más, tal vez Rhaegar salió por la noche, ¿Cuándo llegamos él estaba en la habitación?-

-Si…- Respondí dudando un poco lo siguiente –Rhaenys, tengo que confesarte algo…- Dije asustada.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó seriamente.

-Anoche…- Decía yo cuando me vi interrumpida.

-Lyanna, no quiero saber de su vida sexual, mejor déjalo así- Dijo con un gesto de desaprobación.

-No me refería a eso- Dije avergonzada –Me refería a que anoche en el festín… Rhaegar estaba ahí- Dije apretando los labios.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendida -¿En dónde?-

-Siempre estuvo detrás de nosotros, en la fogata, en las barricas, en la pista, cuando canté, en todos lados- Dije sorprendiéndola –De hecho…- Dije bajando la mirada –Cuando comenzó el caos, yo corrí hacía el bosque, estaba perdida, unos hombres aparecieron, querían hacerme daño, fueron Rhaegar y sus amigos quienes me salvaron de un destino muy horrible-

-¿Es por eso que estabas con Arthur?- Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Siempre nos cuidaron- Dije con una leve sonrisa.

-En todo caso, tal vez descubrieron a Rhaegar- Dijo Rhaenys con un suspiro.

-Posiblemente- Dije nerviosa –Pero él no debe saber que te dije de anoche-

-No te preocupes, soy la mejor guardando secretos-

Al terminar nuestro pacto de secretos, regrese a la habitación de Rhaegar, donde este ya había regresado. Se encontraba en el borde de la cama, cubriendo su rostro, ni siquiera se inmutó al yo entrar.

-¿Está todo bien?- Pregunté temerosa.

De inmediato, levanto la mirada, con un gesto de seriedad, pero a su vez dejaba notar una pizca de molestia.

-Lyanna- Dijo con un seriedad que nunca antes había visto -¿Qué le dijiste a Nan?-

-¿A Nan?- Pregunté extrañada.

-Ayer por la tarde- Dije con el mismo tono – Nan, mencionó que cuando fue por las niñas, comentaste que te había abandonado por ir a surfear con mis amigos-

-¿Qué?- Dije sorprendida –Yo nunca dije eso, o por lo menos nunca de esa manera- Dije nerviosa –Yo solo mencioné que estabas con tus amigos…surfeando… pero jamás lo de abandonarme, eso no se lo diría a Nan-

-Bueno, entonces no tengo idea de dónde sacó tal locura- Dijo Rhaegar levantando la mirada al cielo –Pero ahora, tengo prohibido separarme de ti-

-¿QUÉ?- Pregunté sorprendida -¿Por qué?, No es que me desagrade, pero…tu, tú debes estar con tus amigos, tienes meses sin verlos, es algo que mereces- Dije tomando sus manos.

-A menos que convenzas a mi familia de lo contrario…-

-Descuida, yo me encargaré de que quede claro el hecho que estoy de acuerdo a donde quieras ir-

Obviamente, me encantaba el hecho de que Rhaegar estuviera todo el día conmigo, pero esa parte dentro de mí, quiere que él sea feliz, a costa de mi felicidad, por lo tanto, no podía privarle de sus amigos, aunque eso incluyera a Elia.

Esa tarde, toda la familia Targaryen fue a la playa, donde para la comodidad de los presentes, había una especie de terraza justo a pie de playa, con sillones, hamacas y claro la comida estaba de más.

-Primos, ¿Que les unas buenas retas de futbol callejero? O de arena- Dijo Daemon frente a todos.

-Excelente idea- Dijo Daeron –Que sea en parejas-

-Buena idea, pero ¿Tú con quien serás?- Dijo Aeryon a Daeron.

-Como los odio- Dijo Daeron al ver que ya todas las parejas estaban conformadas.

-Puedes jugar con tu hermana- Dijo Rhaella refiriéndose a Dany.

-Ahh, Abuela, ya tengo pareja- Dijo Dany riendo –Jugaré con Aerys-

-Cuidado, o podrán incendiar a la pareja perdedora- Dijo Daemon riendo.

-Solo fue una vez…- Dijo Dany riendo –Y fue un accidente-

Cada reta se ganaba con el primer gol de la pareja, después entraba la siguiente. Los primeros en enfrentarse fueron, Aerys-Dany Vs. Daemon-Aeryon. A parecer las actividades físicas no eran lo de Dany, era eso o los chicos eran muy buenos, sus pases eran increíbles y fácilmente marcaron gol en los primeros dos minutos.

-¿Puedo hacer pareja contigo ahora que saliste?- Preguntó Daeron a Aerys.

-Ya veremos- Dijo Aerys.

-¿Qué veremos?-

-Si podemos ganarle a los finalistas, si no, ni lo pienses, no haré el ridículo otra vez- Dijo Aerys colocándose sus lentes.

El siguiente enfrentamiento, dado que Daemon- Aeryon habían ganado, se enfrentaron a Rhaegar y a mí.

El partido comenzó, con Daemon, manejando el balón en dirección de nuestra portería, por lo cual yo con una muy sucia barrida, alejé el balón de sus pies, haciendo que Rhaegar lo controlara. Correr en arena siempre es difícil, pero dado que Robb era fanático del Futbol cada vez que salíamos de vacaciones, terminábamos jugando en la arena, por lo cual la experiencia estaba de mi lado y después de un excelente pase, para engañar a Aeryon, anotamos, ganando esta reta.

-Bien hecho- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo levantándome después de que Aeryon se arrojara al piso a llorar.

-Agradécele a Robb- Dije Sonriendo –Pero ahora, ¿Quiénes son las siguientes víctimas?- Dije viendo a Rhaenys.

-Ni creas que me voy a dejar como Daemon- Dijo Rhaenys frente a mí.

-Por favor- Dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ambas reímos a carcajadas como si nos conociéramos de años.

La reta comenzó con Rhaenys y conmigo peleando por el balón, tanto así que nos alejamos casi hasta donde llegaban las últimas ondas del mar. Ambas luchábamos mientras los chicos nos veían desde lejos.

-Suéltala Lyanna- Decía Rhaenys riendo.

-Ni lo piense- Decía yo dando un giro para quitármela de encima, y cuando lo logré -¡Rhaegar!- Grite mientras daba mi pase, pero a la vez, cayendo a la arena.

Aunque estaba en la arena, estaba tan feliz, y reía a carcajadas con Rhaenys.

-¿Realmente estas bien?- Preguntó Rhaenys levantándome a carcajadas.

-Te lo juro- Conteste de la misma forma.

-Entonces estas bien…- Dijo viendo de forma muy extraña hacia detrás de mis –Rápido Viserys, al agua- Dijo a Viserys que estaba detrás de mí.

En menos de un segundo, mientras Rhaegar seguía celebrando nuestro triunfo, Rhaenys y Viserys me levantaron y me adentraron al agua con la intención de arrojarme al océano.

-¡NO!- Gritaba mientras intentaba no caer al agua -¡RHAEGAR!- Grite intentando localizarlo, pero al hacerlo, pude ver como Aeryon y Daemon lo llevaban de la misma forma al océano. Fue cuando asumí mi destino de terminar empapada, y después de una cuenta regresiva fui arrojada entre las olas.

El agua era cálida pero agitada, sin embargo, me sentía cómoda, pero sí que tuve un susto de muerte cuando sentí que algo sujetaba mi mano. Rápidamente emergí de agua y dado que aun podía colocarme de pie, vi de qué se trataba.

-Creí que no saldrías nunca- Dijo Rhaegar sujetando mi mano.

-Estaba muy cómoda- Dije sonriendo.

-Entonces planifiquemos nuestra venganza- Dijo Rhaegar con cierta sonrisa demente.

Al darnos cuenta que nuestra venganza sería muy difícil, desistimos. Estuvimos un par de minutos más en el agua, hasta regresar a la arena, completamente empapados, pero con sonrisas de 500 watts.

-¿Esperamos la próxima boda pronto?- Dijo Dany riendo, mientras nos veía.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- Dijo Rhaegar de inmediato.

-Que malo- Dijo Rhaenys –Pobre Lyanna, ¿Qué quieres que piense con eso?-

-Nada más que lo mismo- Dije riendo –Tengo muchos más planes antes de estar atada al matrimonio- Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Preguntó Rhaella.

-Terminar la universidad- Respondí.

-Precisamente lo mismo pensaba- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo.

-Por esa respuesta, hasta yo les pago la boda- Dijo el padre de las niñas, haciéndome reír –Esa es una mujer centrada, aprendan- Les dijo a sus hijas.

-Te sorprenderías- Dijo Aegon haciéndome sonrojar.

Pasamos alrededor de una hora conviviendo con la familia, que cada vez, me hacían sentir parte de ella, como si fuera cualquier otra reunión de los Stark, pero algo menos salvajes.

Nos centrábamos en un Póker cuando el teléfono de Rhaegar comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpen-Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Trataba de centrarme en engañar a todos, con mis dos tristes pares en mano, pero era un poco difícil también intentar mirar a Rhaegar que pintaba un sonrisa encantadora mientras hablaba y a su vez una que otra risa. Solo pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Rhaegar regresó.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó regresando con una gran sonrisa -¿Ya ganamos?- Dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro.

-Perdí- Dije con un gesto de berrinche.

-Les ganaras a la próxima- Dijo besando mi cabeza.

-¿Y a qué se debe esa gran sonrisa?- Preguntó Rhaenys que estaba frente a nosotros.

-Se debe a que…- Dijo Rhaegar viendo hacia la mesa de su padre -… Están de camino Arthur, Jon y Gerold- Dijo en voz baja acercándose a la mesa –Con intención de surfear hasta el que el cuerpo aguante- Dijo viéndome con una gran sonrisa, misma que yo pinté.

-¿Solo ellos?- Preguntó Rhaenys seriamente.

-Hasta donde yo sé- Respondió Rhaegar.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Rhaenys presuntuosamente –Pero es una lástima el hecho de que tengas que quedarte aquí y no con tus amigos- Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Una lástima- Dijo Rhaegar viéndome con una leve sonrisa –A menos que…-

Tanto Rhaenys con Rhaegar me observaban fijamente, una deseando que apoyara su objeción y la de toda la familia, pero por el otro lado, había prometido a Rhaegar que no le prohibiría ir con sus amigos y aunque sabía que era muy posible que Elia apareciera, no podía faltar a mi promesa.

-Adelante… ve- Dije con una falsa sonrisa.

-Eres la mejor- Dijo Rhaegar besando mi mejilla.

-Creo que es momento de hacer mi gran actuación- Dije a Rhaegar en voz baja, acomodando mi lugar –Sí, claro que puedes ir- Dije un poco más alto para asegurarme de que tanto Aegon como los demás me escucharan –No tengo ningún problema, estaré aquí con Rhaenys- Dije sonriendo con el mismo tono.

-Perfecto- Dijo Rhaegar levantándose de su lugar, donde caminó hacía Aeryon y Daemon, susurro algo a sus oídos y estos se levantaron sin rumbo.

Una vez que los tres amigos arribaron a la playa al cabo de unos minutos, Rhaegar desapareció con ellos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó Rhaenys cuando nos quedamos solas -¿No crees que sea la misma historia de ayer?-

-No puedo prohibirle a quien ver o no- Dije tristemente –Mucho menos cuando lleva tiempo sin ver a sus amigos-

-Si tú lo dices-

Permanecimos hablando un par de minutos más, cuando Viserys se unió a nuestra conversación, incitándonos a beber.

-Vamos Lyanna, un par de cervezas solamente- Decía Viserys chantajeándome.

-Viserys…- Decía yo luchando contra esa tentación -¿Qué quieres que piense tu familia sobre mí? Que bebo como marinero, lo cual es cierto, pero no quiero que lo vean-

-Nadie pensará eso de ti- Dijo Rhaenys.

-¿Ahora también tú?- Dije riendo.

-Hazlo por el equipo Lyanna- Dijo Viserys –Con esos descuentos que te dan en la barra, podemos beber el doble-

-¿Somos un equipo?- Pregunté con una carcajada.

-Claro, equipo anti-brujas- Dijo Viserys haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Solo por eso, lo haré- Dije levantándome, colocando mis lentes de sol en su lugar.

Antes de irme, observé a los adultos que al parecer, convivían sin notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por lo cual fui sin ninguna vergüenza. Esta vez, la barra estaba un poco más lejos, por lo cual tuve que caminar un par de minutos más, pero cuando llegué me encontré con la sorpresa de ver a Rhaegar, sus primos y sus amigos, pero esa no era la mayor sorpresa, la mayor era que Elia estaba ahí también, abrazada, por no decir colgada de Rhaegar. Decidí entrar ignorándolos, y todo hubiera salido a la perfección, de no ser por Gerold.

-¡Hey! Lyanna- Gritó Gerold desde el otro lado de la carpa, mientras yo pagaba las cervezas.

-Hola chicos- Dije al girarme, sonrojada, viendo a cada uno de ellos –Bien me voy, regresaré….allá- Dije caminando hacia atrás viendo como Rhaegar ni siquiera se inmutó a verme.

Regresé con toda la familia, fingiendo que estaba feliz, pero créanme, no lo estaba.

-¿Adivinen que pasó?- Dije entregándoles las cervezas.

-¿Nos dieron otra promoción?- Dijo Viserys alegre.

-Bueno fuera- Dije sentándome –Me encontré a su amiga favorita- Dije con un gesto de desagradó.

-Lo sabía- Dijo Rhaenys molesta –Maldita sea Rhaegar- Dijo golpeado la mesa.

-¿Y qué harás?- Preguntó Viserys dando un sorbo.

-No lo sé…- Dije dando otro sorbo –Todo lo que haga, no servirá de nada si Rhaegar sigue escuchando todo lo que Elia le diga-

-Entonces… ¿nos rendimos?- Preguntó Rhaenys seriamente.

-Yo nunca dije eso- Dije con cierta sonrisa pretenciosa –No sé qué hacer, pero de algo estoy segura, debó llamar su atención-

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con mi gran y maquiavélica idea. Así que durante un par de horas, las cervezas continuaron, por suerte todos los adultos se habían ido a casa, dejándonos total libertad para terminar tan ebrios como quisiéramos, pero sabía que no lo haría. Las primeras veces, conversaba algo con el chico de la barra, donde reía un poco y una que otra carcajada ruidosa, esta fue la primera fase de mi plan, así llamando la atención de Rhaegar que aunque luchaba por no hacerlo, no me perdía de vista. Otras veces, no los encontraba en la carpa, si no que estaban en las olas, donde no podía hacer nada. Las botellas vacías en la mesa comenzaban a incrementarse, pero aun así nuestro plan o el plan de Viserys de beber hasta olvidar, no se detuvo, por lo cual regrese a la carpa.

Lo primero que hacia cada vez que me posaba en la carpa, era observar quienes estaban, esta vez, los únicos presentes eran Arthur, Gerold y el pelirrojo. Pagaba las cervezas sin hacer alguna otra cosa, cuando los chicos del fondo llamaron mi atención.

-Lyanna- Dijo Gerold, haciéndome girar hacia ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté frente a ellos.

-El teléfono de Rhaegar, es la tercera vez que timbra, creemos que es importante- Dijo Gerold preocupado.

-¿Y porque no responden?- Pregunté riendo.

-Rhaegar nos matará- Dijo Gerold –Pero a ti no- Dijo entregándome el teléfono-

Dude ya el dejó de timbrar, así que se lo regresaría a sus amigos, pero una vez más timbró, esta vez dejándome ver, de quien era la llamada, de nadie más que de Aegon, pero en cuanto respondí los gritos comenzaron.

- _Se puede saber, por todos los dioses ¿Por qué no respondes?-_ Dijo Aegon gritando del otro lado de la línea- _Maldita sea Rhaegar, responde-_

-Soy Lyanna- Respondí sorprendida.

- _Lyanna querida, lo siento mucho-_

-No hay problema- Dije nerviosa.

-¿ _Querida, estas con Rhaegar?-_

-Ehh…- Respondí dudándolo – Sí, solo que esta en el agua- Mentí.

- _Bueno, ¿podrías pasarle el mensaje?-_

 _-_ Claro-

- _Dile que iremos a cenar, llegaremos tarde-_

-Yo le diré- Dije alegre.

- _Recuerden estar listos para la boda mañana temprano-_

 _-_ Lo haremos-

Una vez que colgamos, miré a los tres amigos, que estaban expectantes por la llamada.

-Ven, no era la gran cosa- Dije a los chicos, pero justo en ese momento Rhaegar, Aeryon y Elia, venían llegando –Tu padre te llamó- Dije frente a Rhaegar, el cual me vio extrañado al entregarle el teléfono –Saldrán a cenar, regresaran…-

-Espera- Dijo Rhaegar seriamente – ¿Respondiste mi teléfono?-

-Sí, era tu padre- Dije girando los ojos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó Rhaegar algo molesto.

-Porque ellos no querían- Dije apuntando a sus amigos- Y era la cuarta llamada, consideramos que era importante, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Solo no vuelvas a responder mis llamadas- Dijo seriamente, enfocándose en el teléfono.

Todos nos miraban, en especial a mí, lamentablemente este no era la clase de espectáculos que me gustaban dar, así que sin dar explicaciones ni miradas a nadie me fui.

Regresé y explique lo que sucedió a Rhaenys y a Viserys, mientras intentaba no explotar de la frustración.

-¡CARAJO!- Grité al terminar de explicarle -¿Qué diablos hace la maldita Elia, para lograr que de un momento a otro todo cambie?-

-Te lo advertimos- Dijo Viserys, antes de que Rhaenys lo golpeara con el codo.

-Lyanna, Tranquila, no debes llorar por algo que no vale la pena- Dijo Rhaenys tomando mi mano.

-No estoy llorando- Dije un poco más calmada.

-Tus ojos dicen mucho- Dijo Rhaenys.

Sabía que mis ojos estaban cristalinos, así que cambie de dirección mi mirada, pero no era porque estaba triste, era la frustración del momento.

Ambos seguían dándome consejos al respecto de lo que debía de hacer, lamentablemente ignoré la mayoría de ellos, por suerte, en ese momento comencé a recibir, fitografías de mis hermanos en la fiesta del día anterior, la de Benjen. Se notaban tan divertidos, que comenzaba a arrepentirme de estar aquí y no con ellos en lo que se notaba la mejor fiesta del año, y no imagino lo lindo que sería tenerlos en este momento que me siento tan ignorada y malquerida, aunque claro mis hermanos ya hubieran golpeado a Rhaegar posiblemente. Quería tenerlos conmigo, pero estaban a cientos de kilómetros, por lo menos podía escuchar su voz.

-¿Pueden disculparme?- Dije a Viserys y Rhaenys.

-¿A dónde iras?- Preguntó Viserys.

-Una llamada- Dije mostrándoles el teléfono, mientras me alejaba lo suficiente para no ser escuchada.

Cuando llegue a un punto, adecuado, me senté en la arena a observar las olas, esperando que contestaran.

-¿ _Diga?-_ Respondió Jon, ya que a el llamé.

-¿Estas con Robb y Theon?- Pregunté feliz al escuchar su voz.

- _Sí, espera, Theon está dormido-_ Dijo por el teléfono para después escuchar un "Despierta imbécil" – _Listo, estas en altavoz-_

 _-Hola hermanita, ¿Qué dice Dragonstone?-_ Dijo Robb al otro lado de la línea.

-No tanto como sus fotografías de la fiesta de anoche- Dije riendo.

- _Te perdiste la mejor fiesta del año-_ Dijo Theon haciendo énfasis en "Mejor".

-¿ _Por lo menos te estas divirtiendo?- Preguntó Jon._

 _-_ Divertirme, no tienes una idea-Respondí mintiendo –La playa es vida y diversión- Mentí otra vez.

- _Me alegró de escuchar eso-_ Dijo Robb.

- _Espero que las cervezas no falten-_ Dijo Theon riendo.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, he bebido más alcohol que agua desde que llegue- Dije haciéndolos reír.

- _¿Y Rhaegar?-_ Preguntó Jon - _¿Está contigo?-_

Pero si parecen brujos, ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió preguntar por el en este momento?

-Sí- Dije después de un breve pausa –Solo que fue por más cerveza- Mentí.

- _No imagino la pareja feliz que deben ser-_ Dijo Theon haciendo más grande la llaga.

-No tienes una idea- Respondí suspirando –Pero háblenme de la fiesta, ¿Qué tal van con la resaca?- Dije cambiando de tema bruscamente.

 _-No hemos llegado a casa-_ Dijo Theon – _Seguimos con Benjen-_

-¡Por los dioses!- Dije riendo –Los mataran Madre y Padre, cuéntenme más-

- _¿Por dónde comenzamos?-_ Dijo Robb _–Llenamos la piscina inflable de latas de cerveza, así que imagina el resto-_

Continué al teléfono con mis hermanos por lo menos una hora, tanto ellos me contaron de la gran fiesta de anoche, como yo les comenté del festín en Harrenhal, claro está todo color de rosa, sin mencionar una palabra de mi pelea con Rhaegar ni mucho menos, la tragedia del festín.

- _Nos vemos el domingo Lyanna-_ Dijo Jon antes de colgar.

-Nos vemos, los extraño muchísimo- Dije con la voz entre cortada y los ojos cristalinos.

- _Nosotros a ti-_ Dijo Jon con una dulce voz – _Cuídate pequeña-_

Esta llamada había sido por mucho, lo mejor de mi día, reír, hablar, y recordar, simplemente eso.

Me quedé donde estaba, viendo ir y venir las ondas del mar, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, preguntándome si era todo mi culpa, o no, el cómo arreglarlo o si quería arreglarlo. Sujetaba mis rodillas cuando dos figuras se posaron frente a mí.

-Pero si es el caballero del árbol sonriente- Dijo el chico pelirrojo amigo de Rhaegar –Pero… no se ve muy sonriente esta vez, ¿No lo crees Arthur?- Dijo a su amigo.

-No lo está- Dijo Arthur negando con la cabeza.

-Hola chicos- Dije con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?- Preguntó Arthur.

-Adelante- Dije moviendo la mano.

Cada uno se sentó a un lado mío y al igual que yo, observaron el mar.

-Es muy hermoso, ¿no lo crees?- Dijo Arthur llamado mi atención.

-Sí, muy….- Respondía yo, cuando…

-Rhaegar es un idiota- Dijo de golpe el pelirrojo, haciéndome extrañar, mientras que Arthur golpeaba su frente.

-Creí que íbamos a ser delicados he iríamos lento en ese tema- Dijo Arthur a su amigo.

-Al diablo la delicadeza, es lo que ella quiere escuchar en este momento- Dijo el pelirrojo apuntándome.

-Dudo mucho que lo sea- Dijo Arthur.

-En realidad…- Dije viéndolos con una ligera sonrisita, a lo que ambos rieron, al igual que yo.

-Creo que deberíamos presentarnos- Dijo Arthur parando de reír –Arthur Dayne- Dijo dándome la mano.

-La espada del amanecer- Dije sonriendo –Aun quiero escuchar como ganaste ese título.

-Es una buena historia- Dijo el pelirrojo –Jon Connington- Dijo dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Lyanna Stark- Dije sonriendo.

-Sabemos todo sobre ti- Dijo Jon riendo –Es de lo único que hablaba Rhaegar-

-Espero que no todo- Dije nerviosa.

-La belleza norteña- Dijo Arthur riendo, mientras yo le dedicaba un gesto de extrañez.

-Ni siquiera soy del norte- Dije riendo.

-Pero pareces, con eso nos basta- Dijo Jon –Pero no vinimos a hablar de tus raíces-

-Cierto- Dijo Arthur -¿Estas bien Lya?-

-¿Bien?- Pregunté sarcástica -¿En qué sentido?-

-…Ya sabes, con Rhaegar- Dijo Arthur.

-Lo que vieron, es lo que sucede- Dije seriamente –Pero…Olvídenlo- Dije moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede Lya? Dinos- Dijo Arthur.

-Era una estupidez- Dije tratando de zafarme.

-No trates de engañarnos belleza norteña- Dijo Jon –Ahora, habla- Dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Ahh, está bien- Dije como niña regañada -¿Es mi culpa?- Pregunté viendo a la arena –Quiero decir, ¿soy yo la que provoca todo? Yo dije que no había problema en que fuera con sus amigos, y soy yo la que quiere llamar estúpidamente su atención cada vez-

Ambos amigos se vieron fijamente.

-De acuerdo, díselo- Dijo Arthur.

-Rhaegar es un idiota- Dijo Jon pero ahora con más euforia -Cuando dijo que iría con sus amigos, ¿Dijo que iría Elia?-

-No, solo los mencionó a ustedes y a Gerold- Dije molesta.

-¿Puedo decirlo otra vez?- Dijo Jon rogándole a Arthur.

-No quiero romper tu ilusión Jon- Dije suspirando –Pero de poco me sirve decirle idiota, o escuchar que lo digas-

Se hizo un silenció entre los tres, hasta que alguien tomó la batuta.

-Lya, si hay algo que te puedo decir, es que Rhaegar realmente te ama- Dijo Arthur.

-¿Lo firmas?- Dije sarcástica.

-Lo firmo- Dijo seguro –No tienes una idea de su felicidad cuando mencionó que vendrías con él-

-Eso es cierto- Dijo Jon -…El príncipe de Dragonstone- Dijo viendo al infinito.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté extrañada viendo a Jon, bebiendo su cerveza.

-¿Viste esa mansión?- Dijo Jon –Viven cual realeza, como príncipes y princesas-

-En eso tienes razón- Dije riendo.

-Y tú la princesa- Dijo Arthur.

-Creo que viste muchas películas para niños- Dije riendo al comentario de Arthur –Ya te lo dije anoche, no soy una Lady o una princesa, no para nadie, tal vez solo mi padre, pero aun así que mentira vive-

-Y para Rhaegar- Dijo Arthur –Él te ve como lo más preciado que tiene, sin ti no es nada, lo escuchaste anoche-

-Pero sabe que aunque vaya y venga, ahí estarás- Dijo Jon.

-Por mal que suene, tiene razón, no puedo irme- Dije tristemente –Empiezo a creer que soy una esclava-

-No lo eres, puedes hacer lo que quieras- Dijo Arthur.

-No te vuelvas una esclava, no se lo permitas- Dijo Jon –Y demuéstrale lo libre que eres…-

-Manda al carajo a Elia, que te importe poco lo que opine o lo que susurre al oído de Rhaegar, el regresará, mientras tanto, sé libre- Dijo Arthur.

-Tienen razón- Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sincera esta vez.

-Disfruta como anoche en la pista- Dijo Arthur antes de que ambos regresaran a su carpa –Con una sonrisa aún más grande-

Estaba sorprendida, de en donde vine a encontrar una solución. Regresé a la carpa junto a Rhaenys y Viserys, donde ambos me cuestionarios de mi platica con Arthur y Jon, se los conté a lo que ambos accedieron a tener razón. Seguimos bebiendo, pero esta vez, cada que iba por cerveza, me importaba tan poco quienes estuvieran o me vieran, que entraba y salía como si fuera mi propia casa. Era una de las múltiples veces que iba a la carpa, cuando de fondo sonaba una gran canción y como es claro, no puedo no cantar una canción pegajosa.

-Ven vamos, ven y arréglame el alma…Ven vamos, ven y arréglame el corazón- Cante en cuando reconocí la canción -Yo necesito que desnudes este cuerpo,  
Yo necesito que desnudes esta alma…- Canté frente a la barra–Pero que buena canción- Dije al chico de la barra.

-Lo es- Dijo conciso-¿Llevaras lo de siempre?-

-Así es- Respondí moviéndome de un lado a otro.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo entrándome las tres botellas, al tiempo que yo entregaba el dinero.

Me dignaba a salir de la carpa, cuando continué cantando.

-Necesito tu calor, yo me muero por tu amor bebe, Necesito tu calor, yo me muero por tu amor nene…- Cantaba de salida -Necesito tu calor, yo me muero por tu amor bebe, Necesito tu calor, yo me muero por tu amor, necesito…- Cante cuando me detuve al escuchar de fondo un aplauso, eran Arthur, Jon y Gerold –Gracias- Dije riendo.

Iba para afuera, cuando…

-Lyanna- Escuche la voz de Rhaegar.

-Milagro de la vida- Dije sonriendo.

-No estoy para bromas, ¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres, a la cerveza o el canto?-Dije sonriendo –No sabía que era ilegal hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, bien supongo que infringí la ley- Dando un sorbo a la cerveza, al mismo tiempo que me mecía de un lado a otro bailando.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- Dijo molesto –Basta de querer llamar la atención-

-Pero me haces reír- Dije sonriendo –Hace tiempo que esa no es mi meta, yo simplemente canté porque quería, no lo hago por la atención, menos la tuya-

-Ni siquiera, te la prestaba- Dijo el un más molesto.

-Entonces… ¿Qué importa esto?- Dije caminando lejos.

Regrese con Rhaenys y Viserys, cuando llegó a mi mente un recuerdo del día anterior, junto a uno de hace semanas y lo mucho que me había agradado, lo libre que me sentía, como lo había dicho Arthur, así que… ¿Porque no regresar?

Llegue a la mesa, donde deje las botellas, justo al centro y de inmediato me giré regresando a la carpa de la barra.

-¿Ahora a dónde vas?- Preguntó Rhaenys riendo.

-A ser libre- Dije sonriendo –Con Aeryon-

Ambos primos se vieron atónitos, mientras yo caminaba, de regreso. Sabía que si Rhaegar seguía en la carpa, eso sería mucho más difícil de lo que sonaba, pero para mi suerte, al entrar no vi ni rastro de él.

-Aeryon- Dije cerca de él, junto a su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede Lyanna?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Tú oferta de ayer aún está en pie?-Pregunté sonriendo.

-Ayer…La recuerdo, ¿Estas segura?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Estoy segura- Respondí –Vamos a Surfear- Dije mordiendo mi labio.

-Vamos entonces- Dijo él entregándole su cerveza a su hermano y tomando su tabla.

Todos en la carpa se vieron de la misma forma que Rhaenys y Viserys, hasta que escuché un susurro, no tan susurro.

-Ve por Rhaegar- Decía Arthur a Gerold.

-No lo hagas- Dije girándome hacia ellos –Déjame ser libre-

Nos adentramos en al agua, donde tanto Aeryon como yo, estábamos sobre la tabla, yo frente a él.

-Lo has hecho antes, tengo entendido- Dijo Aeryon.

-Una vez, pero no salió nada bien- Dije girando los ojos –Creo que no soy tan hábil, pero me gustó mucho-

-Eso es lo que importa- Dijo Aeryon –Tu únicamente lo disfrutarás… Eso no sonó como yo lo esperaba, pero en fin- Dijo comenzando a remar -¿Has visto Lilo & Stich?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro que la he visto- Dije riendo -¿Qué hay con ello?-

-Bien, en este caso, yo seré David y tu Lilo-

-Creo que ya comprendí- Dije sonriendo.

-Solo confía en mi- Dijo Aeryon adentrándose en una ola.

La velocidad se fue incrementando, como nunca, Aeryon controlaba todo, mientras yo únicamente siguiendo su instrucción, no me soltaba. De un momento a otro, me tomó por el brazo, haciéndome levantar muy despacio, hasta estar totalmente de pie, como aquella vez en Blackwater. Me equilibraba manteniendo ambos brazos a los lados cuando Aeryon tomó mi mano y la llevó al borde de la ola, donde sentía como a mis dedos atravesaban cada centímetro de agua. Lo disfrutaba en cada pizca de mi piel, cada uno de mis latidos, los cuales eran acelerados, gritaban por hacer esto toda la vida, simplemente era magnifico.

Justo cuando más lo disfrutaba, con una carcajada al aire, Aeryon me tomó entre sus brazos, lanzándose al agua. Por un segundo, me aterré, pensé que sería como la última vez, pero sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario, cuando estaba por debajo de la superficie, fue cuando más libre me sentí, esa cálida y brillante agua fueron justo lo que necesite. Disfrutaba tanto que no fue hasta que Aeryon tomando mi mano, me llevó a la superficie.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Aeryon con una sonrisa, que me hacía recordar.

-Fue increíble, cada segundo- Dije con una sonrisa aún más grande –Creí que dos personas no podrían subir a una tabla juntos-

-Claro que se puede- Dijo Aeryon.

-Rhaegar jamás lo hizo- Dije bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, Rhaegar no es tan bueno como yo- Dijo giñando un ojo.

-En todo caso, fue un placer subir con tan hábil surfista- Dije sonriéndole.

-El placer fue mío, Lyanna- Dijo Aeryon mientras llegábamos nadando a la orilla.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- Dije tomando su mano- Regresaré con Rhaenys- Dije girándome y comenzando a caminar.

-Lyanna- Dijo Aeryon cuando llevaba unos metros lejos haciéndome girar -…Mereces mucho más que ser ignorada- Dijo con un leve sonrisa.

Regresé con Rhaenys y Viserys que yacía dormido sobre la arena.

-¿Y qué tal?- Preguntó Rhaenys con un gran sonrisa.

-De las mejores experiencias de mi vida- Dije riendo.

-¿Quién lo diría?- Dijo riendo –Y decíamos que Aeryon no servía de nada-

Conté a Rhaenys cada momento pasado, la cual concluía que había hecho lo correcto.

El sol comenzaba a caer, dejando esa clásica luz rojiza de fondo, conversaba con Rhaenys de nuestras vidas, cuando…

-Algún día te mostraré mis bailes, pero un día que madre no esté en casa…- Contaba yo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre en esto?- Preguntó Rhaenys.

-Siempre ve los mismos- Dije riendo.

-¡Vaya! Me encantaría verlos…- Decía Rhaenys perdiendo el enfoque sobre mí -¿Y a qué viene esa aquí?- Dijo viendo detrás de mí –Viserys arriba- Dijo dando una patada a su primo que estaba sobre el piso.

No imaginaba a que se refería Rhaenys, hasta que mire detrás de mí y ahí estaba ella, Elia, caminando hacia nosotros, con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Rhaenys seriamente cuando Elia llegó.

-Siempre has sido una maleducada- Dijo Elia con un gesto de desagrado –Por suerte no vengo a hablar contigo- Dijo girándose hacia mí –Querida, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-

-Ni lo creas- Dijo Viserys levantándose.

-Chicos, yo me encargo- Dije levantándome de mi lugar –Después de ti- Dije dándole el paso.

Era momento de enfrentar el problema cara a cara, basta de rodeos, basta de tontos planes, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

-¿Y bien, qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunté seriamente cuando nos detuvimos a unos metros de la carpa.

-¿Ya te cánsate de jugar?- Dijo ella con el mismo gesto el primer día, después de una risita maldita –Osado tu último movimiento, pero temo decirte, que con eso no llamaste su atención o no de la forma que querías, únicamente lograste alejar más a Rhaegar. No tienes una idea de las cosas que dijo sobre ti, fueron indescriptibles, incluso para mí, estaba furioso- Dijo viéndome fijamente con una cara de desafío -¿No piensas decir nada?- Dijo cuándo vio que me quedaba callada.

-Quiero que entiendas que esto nunca fue un juego para mí- Dije dando un paso al frente quedando más cerca de su rostro –Y que lo que hice no fue para llamar la atención de nadie, mucho menos la de Rhaegar. Las cosas que hago, las hago porque me place, no para demostrarle nada nadie- Dije seriamente –Así que si tan molesto esta Rhaegar por mis actitudes, ¿Por qué no vas con él y te lo quedas? Perra estúpida. Ve y dile lo mucho que me importó tu opinión y la suya de paso-

-¿Entonces no lo amas?- Dijo ella retándome otra vez.

-¡VETE!- Dije enfatizando –Vete antes de que te arrepientas-

Su rostro dejaba mostrar lo enfadada que estaba, mientras que yo con un rostro de odio total la veía alejarse. Cuando estuvo lo sufrientemente lejos, me giré y regrese con los chicos.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Rhaenys al verme.

-¿Podemos irnos?- Dije de inmediato, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Vamos- Dijo Rhaenys rodeándome con el brazo, caminando hacia la casa.

No podía permitirme que me vieran llorar, harían todo tipo de preguntas, así que como pude me contuve, pero aun así cada una de mis palabras, se repetían una y otra vez y más que nada, la pregunta de Elia, a la cual le estaba prestando más atención de la de costumbre, tal vez la estaba considerando. Otra de mis grandes preocupaciones, era que obviamente Elia le diría a Rhaegar y este estaría sumamente molesto, pero no era como si yo no lo estuviera, esta vez, no solo era ira, era decepción, era furia incluso. En este momento no quería verlo, ni escuchar esa magnífica voz que en cualquier otro momento sería un deleite, pero ahora, ni a su habitación quería entrar. Externé mis incomodidades a Rhaenys, la cual me permitió e invito a su habitación.

-Podemos traer tus pertenecías aquí si así lo prefieres- Dijo Rhaenys al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

No quería quebrarme, no debía, pero aun así lo hice, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por mis mejillas, una detrás de otra. Este era el momento en que más sola me sentía, no podía hacer nada al respecto, era algo que se me había salido de las manos. Pero justo cuando más intensas eran las lágrimas y peor me sentía, llegó lo que menos esperaba, cariño, un cariño tan puro representado en un abrazo.

Rhaenys, se había acercado y delicadamente me abrazaba, pero ese tibió abrazo fue lo único que me ayudo a no dejarme caer.

-Todo va a estar bien- Dijo Rhaenys a mi oído –No tengas miedo, aquí estoy-

Por un par de minutos, únicamente se escucharon mis sollozantes berreos y uno que otro suspiro. Cuando simplemente deje de llorar, hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-Es… confuso ¿sabes?- Dije limpiando mi nariz con un pañuelo.

-¿Qué es confuso?- Preguntó Rhaenys.

-El hecho de pensar en no venir- Dije dejando el pañuelo de lado –Una parte de mí, preferiría, no estar aquí, pero otra está completamente fascinada con tu familia, son personas increíbles…-

-Excepto Rhaegar- Dijo Rhaenys.

-Inclusive él, o por lo menos la persona que conocí meses atrás…- Dije cerrando los ojos –No quiero hablar de él, lo siento, pero no puedo mencionarlo sin quebrar en llanto- Dije derramando una lagrima.

-Lo entiendo…- Dijo Rhaenys, la cual permaneció callada un par de segundos, hasta que -…Cuéntame de tu familia Lyanna-

-¿Qué?- Pregunté extrañada.

-Sí, tu familia…por ejemplo… ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Comprendí lo que Rhaenys pretendía, quería distraerme de todo lo que había sucedido y era lo que quería, así que continúe.

-Tres- Dije más tranquila –Robb, Theon y Jon-

-¿Los tres son mayores?-

-Así es-

-¿Y te agrada tener hermanos?- Preguntó con cierta sonrisa –Bueno ya sabes, hija única- Dijo apuntándose.

-Es de las mejores cosas de mi vida- Dije sonriendo levemente –Adoró a mis hermanos y ahora solo quisiera…- Dije deteniéndome en seco.

-¿Qué es lo que quisieras?- Preguntó extrañada –Vamos, dilo-

-Quisiera estar con ellos- Dije bajando la mirada, pero dando un gran suspiro para no llorar, era momento de otro tema, ya que no quería tratar este ahora -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dije temerosa.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Rhaenys sonriendo.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿Cómo es que toda tu familia tiene el cabello tan claro y el tuyo es más oscuro que el carbón, lo tiñes?-

-Para nada, este es mi cabello natural, es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa- Dijo tomando un mechón –Te lo contaré, hace aproximadamente dos décadas, un poco más, un joven muy galante, de cabello negro como la noche, conoció a la mujer más hermosa de este mundo con cabello como la plata, de inmediato, ambos cayeron enamorados. Ella era casi una niña, mientras que él ya era todo un hombre, la niña lo veía como su máxima adoración, El hombre decía que le enseñaría lo que era la vida y ella encantada con sus promesas, se dejó enredar en sus engaños, sin embargo, ella no lo veía así, ella lo amaba. Pero un día, descubrió que ese amor fue falso, él se fue, dejándola con un bebe en espera- Dijo haciendo un pausa para respirar profundo –La niña temerosa de su familia intentó ocultarlo todo y huir, por suerte para ella, sus hermanos la descubrieron y dijeron a sus padres. Temerosa de ser rechazada, ofreció irse lejos para no traer vergüenza a la familia, sus padres le dijeron que era una tonta y la apoyaron en todo momento. Así transcurrieron los meses, hasta que llegó el nacimiento de su bebe. Junto con ella, estaba la esposa de su hermano, su mejor amiga, pero sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando vio al bebe por primera vez, esa escaza cabellera que los bebes suelen tener, en su caso era oscura como el carbón. La niña estaba tan asustada pensando que su familia rechazaría al bebe al ser tan diferente a ellos que pensó en dar en adopción al bebe…- Dijo Rhaenys con una pequeña lagrima rodando su mejilla –Pero su mejor amiga, la convenció de no hacerlo y de presentarlo a su familia. Cuando el momento llegó, cada uno de los miembros de su familia, amaron al bebe como si fuera uno de sus hijos, desde ese día, toda mi familia me dio su amor incondicional… todos- Dijo limpiando la lagrima de su mejilla.

-Es un linda historia- Dije sonriendo levemente –Gracias por contármela- Dije tomando su mano.

-No hay de que- Dijo sonriéndome – ¿Sabes quién es la mujer que convenció a mi madre de quedarse conmigo?-Preguntó esperando mi repuesta, la cual negué con la cabeza -…La madre de Rhaegar…Mi adorada tía-

-Rhaenys…Lamento pedirte esto, pero ¿Podrías contarme que fue lo que le sucedió a la madre de Rhaegar?-Pregunté temerosa.

-Mí adorada tía… Rhaenys…- Dijo dando un gran suspiro, dejándome sorprendida.

-Aguarda, ¿Su nombre era Rhaenys también?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Fui nombrada en su honor- Dijo Rhaenys sonriendo –Aunque claro… por mucho más educada y amable que yo, de hecho, es la mujer más amorosa que he conocido, con su cabello rubio y esos ojos violetas que ya conoces, siempre con su mejor rostro- Dijo sacando una fotografía de su mesa de noche y mostrándomela, ciertamente era tan hermosa como la describía, aunque poco era lo que conocía de ella –Desde mi nacimiento, ella me cuido, tanto a mi como a sus hijos, ya te lo dije, mi madre era una niña, así que necesitaba ayuda y ella nunca la negó. Cada día que pasaba, era una aventura nueva, nos contaba historias increíbles, nos llevaba al parque subíamos mil veces por el tobogán y nos enseñaba lo magnifico que era el mundo, siempre para dormir nos contaba de los lugares que había visitado o los que quería visitar, era increíble cada día con ella- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –Hasta que un día por el trabajo de Aegon, se mudaron, me quedé sola, nadie quien me contara maravillosas historias ni nada. Tres largos años pasaron, hasta su regreso, recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, por desgracia no es un buen recuerdo. Estaba tan feliz con la noticia de su regreso, que no dormí la noche anterior esperándolos y cuando por fin esa puerta se abrió la imagen fue… El recuerdo de hace tres años atrás, se había ido, y ahora era totalmente diferente, la jovial y alegre tía Rhaenys, ahora era una mujer delgada, mucho más de lo que siempre fue, su piel radiante, se había esfumado, dejando una pálida y ceniza piel con algunas manchas, y su cabello, su hermoso cabello, estaba cubierto por una pañoleta de seda, y aunque su físico se notaba quebrado, su espíritu no lo era, ya que nunca borró esa dulce sonrisa- Una lagrima comenzó a descender por la mejilla de Rhaenys –Sus días se hacían cada vez más difíciles, había días que dormía hasta medio día y después bajaba, hasta que un día simplemente no salió de la cama, mi madre menciono que no la molestáramos, pero aun así a hurtadillas entrabamos, ella nos pedía que fuéramos siempre, cada día a verla, recuerdo como Rhaegar y yo nos recostábamos sobre la cama y ella lentamente nos contaba de sus historias, como antes, hasta que un día… Estábamos en el instituto cuando sucedió, mi madre fue por nosotros y nos explicó que la habían llevado al hospital, Aerys, Viserys y Rhaegar, fueron con su padre, supongo que les explicó lo delicado de la situación. A mi madre me habló claro, dijo que había llegado el momento de decir adiós, así que esa tarde, fui al hospital con mis abuelos. Pensé verla muy enferma, tal vez inconsciente, pero no, se veía exactamente como en casa, solo que tenía intravenosas por doquier, pero al verme en la puerta, sollozando por ella, me sonrió y dijo: "No tengas miedo, aquí estoy mi niña, acércate" Me acerqué quedando al borde de la cama donde aún mis lágrimas fluían, intentó limpiarlas, pero no logró levantar la mano, dibujó una sonrisa por el hecho y comenzó a hablar de nuevo "Mi niña, mi adorada niña, Necesito que seas valiente, como siempre lo has sido, porque necesito un favor, Necesito que alguien cuide a mis niños, cuando yo no este y no podría confiar en nadie más que el ti, mi dulce niña Rhaenys, sé que los protegerás como nadie, lucharas por ellos como nadie, y harás todo lo que yo no podré, ¿Lo harás?" Con lágrimas en los ojos asentí con la cabeza, dejando esa promesa en mi corazón por siempre- Con un pañuelo, limpió su rostro que se había llenado de lágrimas – Esa noche, desperté al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, baje las escaleras, para encontrar a mis abuelos, colocándose sus abrigos, saliendo apresurados y ver a mi madre contener a Aerys y Viserys que luchaban y gritaban por seguir a mis abuelos, en ese momento comprendí lo que minutos después me afirmarían, Mi amada tía había dejado este mundo, regresaba a mi habitación corriendo cuando escuche lamentos de una de las habitaciones, precisamente la de mi adorada tía, al entrar me encontré con Rhaegar, quien apretaba fuertemente una fotografía en sus manos, y las lágrimas le escurrían por el rostro, sin pensarlo me acerqué a él y dije: "No tengas miedo, aquí estoy", justo como su madre nos decía. Una parte de todos nosotros se fue con ella, Aerys, tan perdido en su mundo, Viserys perdiendo la cordura, Rhaegar melancólico siempre…-

-¿Y tú?-Pregunté viéndola, pero al caso que estaba llena en lágrimas, decidí no insistir –Lo lamento, no era mi intención-

-La vida en esta casa jamás volvió a ser igual, parecida, pero nunca igual, perdimos el júbilo de esta familia… pero tú se lo regresaste…a él-

-Dijiste algo que me parece muy extraño…- Dije bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo ella, limpiando su rostro.

-Cuando Rhaegar está afligido, o nervioso, preocupado tal vez, es lo que siempre le digo, Aquí estoy, siempre se lo digo y parece estar mejor, es extraño que fuera lo que ella también decía, ¿No lo crees?-

-Cuando me lo contó, también me lo pareció- Dijo Rhaenys con una sonrisa – El habla de ti como si fuera lo mejor que sucedió en su vida… no entiendo porque ese cambio-

-Lo mismo digo- Dije yo –Y pienso…- Decía yo cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar –Hablando de… Contesta tú, no quiero escuchar gritos al otro lado- Dije a Rhaenys entregando mi teléfono.

-Quiero escuchar que me grite- Dijo Rhaenys tomando el teléfono – Tremendo regaño se llevará si lo hace- Dijo respondiendo -¿Diga?-

- _¿Rhaenys?-_ Dijo Rhaegar al contestar.

-La misma- Dijo Rhaenys altaneramente.

- _Dale el teléfono a Lyanna, demando hablar con ella-_

-Lo lamento, está ocupada, pero cuando tenga tiempo ella te llamará-

- _No estoy bromeando, sé que está escuchando-_ Dijo el sonando molesto – _Voy directo a la casa, necesitamos hablar-_ Dijo colgando.

-Creo que habrá gritos- Dijo Rhaenys dejando el teléfono de lado.

-Justo lo que faltaba, Podría apostar que Elia le contó su retorcida versión de la discusión- Dije cubriendo mi rostro –En el mejor de los casos le contó cada una de las palabras que dije, que aun así, son terribles- Dije levantándome sumamente molesta.

-Entonces…Troya arderá esta noche- Dijo Rhaenys suspirando.

-Peor…- Dije sentándome a su lado -¿Cuándo tiempo crees que pueda tardar?-

Pero justo había finalizado mi pregunta, cuando tres fuertes golpes se escucharon sobre la puerta.

-¿Si?- Preguntó Rhaenys haciéndome una señal para guardar silencio.

-¿Lyanna está aquí?- Preguntó Rhaegar fuera.

-No- Mintió Rhaenys.

-Eres pésima mintiendo, recién escuche su voz- Dijo Rhaegar molesto –Lyanna te veo en la habitación, "TENEMOS" que hablar- Dijo haciendo énfasis.

Esperamos unos segundos en total silenció, hasta escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, una vez que lo escuchamos continuamos.

-Me conozco- Decía yo a Rhaenys –No puedo quedarme callada escuchando la estúpida versión de los hechos-

-Pues no lo hagas, échale en cara todo lo que hizo- Aconsejaba Rhaenys.

-No quiero que las cosas empeoren-

-Las cosas no pueden estar peor, así que ve y enfrenta el problema de una buena vez-

Rhaenys tenía razón, era tiempo de enfrentar el problema de frente. Esperé unos minutos para darnos cuenta que éramos los únicos en casa, con este factor fuera, tendríamos la libertad del mundo para gritar.

Caminé por el pasillo, hasta llegar delante de aquella puerta que había sido nuestra habitación los últimos días, pero que ahora sería un campo de guerra. Antes de abrirla suspiré profundo en un desesperado intento de calmarme, pero aun así lo nervios y la furia me consumían. Cuando estuve lista, gire el pomo y lentamente empujé la puerta.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente abierta entré, cerrándola a mi paso, donde como la últimas veces, Rhaegar yacía al borde de la cama viéndome, con ese gesto de molestia, que había visto dedicado a otras personas, pero era la primera vez que se posaba sobre mí. Por dentro me sentía atemorizada, pero por fuera tenía que simular valentía y eso era lo que hacía.

-Creo que es justo para ambos, hablarnos de frente- Dijo Rhaegar viéndome.

-Es lo justo- Dije seriamente apoyándome contra la pared.

-Si no te molesta, quisiera comenzar- Dijo levantándose.

-Adelante- Dije cruzando los brazos.

-Cuando estaba en la playa, Elia comentó…- Decía él cuando paró de golpe al escuchar un quejido de mí, combinado con una desviada de miradas.

-Ese el problema, sigues escuchando a Elia- Dije yo firmemente.

-Aun no terminaba- Dijo él levantando la voz –Permíteme terminar y después puedes decir todo lo que quieras-

-De acuerdo, tienes razón, comportémonos como los adultos que "supuestamente" somos-

-…Elia comentó que hablo contigo- Dijo Rhaegar después de un gran suspiro –Entre otras cosas además de varios insultos de tu parte, mencionó una cosa que llamó mi atención- Dijo caminando frente a mí de un lado a otro, pero deteniéndose viéndome fijamente –Dijo que ya no me amas más…¿Es cierto eso?- Dijo frente a mí.

Unos segundos de silenció transcurrieron, donde el coraje me consumía por dentro sin dejarme otra escapatoria. Acercándome con un paso a su rostro, dije:

-¿Y si te digo que es verdad, qué haces?- Dije seriamente viendo esos ojos violetas.

-No te creería- Dijo él afirmando.

-¿No me lo crees?- Dije molesta –Pues empiézalo a creer, porque desde el momento que pisé esta maldita ciudad, no vi nada más que la verdadera personalidad de Rhaegar Targaryen, dándome cuanta que no es para nada la persona de la que me enamoré-

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- Dijo cambiando ese rostro serio por uno de furia –Esas actitudes infantiles no son nada buenas de sobre llevar, ¿Qué más querías que molestarme?-

-¿Te molestaron?- Dije levantando la voz –Lo siento, pero si hay alguien que está molesta con las actitudes soy yo- Dije firmemente –Ni una mirada, una palabra hacia mi persona, ¡TODO ERA ELIA!- Dije gritando.

-¿Estas molesta, por lo que yo tengo que vivir a diario?- Dijo viéndome fijamente –Todos los malditos días es lo mismo, las miradas que se posan sobre ti, los comentarios en los pasillos y sobre todo, todas las atenciones de cada uno de ellos-

-¿Ellos?- Pregunté confundida.

-Cada uno de tus amigos, Bronn, Jaime, Loras, Oberyn, Podría continuar hasta el alba- Dijo con un fuerte grito.

-Bien sabes que entre ellos y yo hay un limité- Dije mordiendo mi labio de la furia – Y entiéndelo bien, nunca haría lo que tú con Elia estos días- Dije conteniéndome por la frustración –Pero si lo que quieres es escucharlo, lo harás, Sí estoy celosa de Elia Martell, de esa estúpida perra-

-Y ese es el problema-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Ese, mi amigo- Dije viéndolo fijamente completamente molesta –Es el menor de los problemas, el problema es que te dejaste engañar con falsos susurros de alguien que únicamente te quiere usar para su beneficio-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No puedo creer que no lo veas- Dije separándome del muro –Esa maldita bruja solo intenta separarnos, y al parecer lo está logrando, y con está estúpida pelea le damos motivos- Dije a gritos.

-Deja de llamarla de esa forma- Dijo Rhaegar acercándose a mí también a gritos.

-La llamaré como a mí me plazca, porque para mí únicamente es una…- Dije conteniéndome -…Bruja…- Dije cambiando la palabra.

-Ella tenía razón todo lo que le dijiste es cierto-

-Y SIGUES CREYENDO EN ELLA- Dije completamente frustrada al borde del quiebre.

-¿Y QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE CREEA?- Dijo él tan cerca de mi rostro que sentía como me golpeaba cada palabra -¿TUS ESPUPIDOS INSULTOS?-

Permanecí callada.

-¡DIME! ¿QUE ES LO QUE ESPERAS QUE HAGA?- Dijo acercándose aún más -¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?!- Dijo con un tono que jamás había escuchado, pero sobre todo dijo tomándome por lo hombros.

-¡QUIERO IRME A CASA! –Dije quebrándome al instante.

Había llegado a ese punto sin retorno, donde no había más que aceptar que había perdido. Estaba completamente rota, atemorizada, frustrada y decepcionada…

-Quisiera está en casa- Dije con las lágrimas brotándome–Ahí por lo menos no dolería, por lo menos no… no sabría nada y estaría simplemente extrañándote, lo cual es mejor que ahora- Dije cuando él me soltó –Lo que hicieras, nadie lo sabría, solo tú y lo preferirá mil veces- Dije bajando la mirada –Sé que dije que ya no te amaba, pero mentiría si acepto que es verdad, bien sabes que te amo y te amaré…- Dije haciendo una pausa para contener las lágrimas un poco, pero fue imposible –Hagamos una cosa, olvidemos todo lo que sucedió, finjamos que nada pasó, terminemos esté viaje y regresemos a la ciudad como aquella pareja que se fue…Sí…Hagámoslo- Dije totalmente empapada en llanto.

Levanté la mirada, para ver su rostro atónito y esos hermosos ojos violetas cristalinos. Pensé que la discusión continuaría, posiblemente mi estúpida idea no sería aceptada por él, pero al parecer lo fue…

-Iré a la ducha- Dijo él con un tono más calmado que le anterior, girándose con dirección a la ducha.

Una vez más me quedé sola en la habitación, Pensando en lo mala que era mi idea, aunque había dicho que olvidaríamos todo, no podía permitírmelo, no era lo que realmente quería, pero ahora solo quería regresar a casa, alejarme de todo esto que me lastima…Y es lo que haría.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos, escribí una carta de despedida…

 _Querido Rhaegar._

 _Sé que estos días han sido difíciles, ambos sabemos que tenemos demasiados sentimientos encontrados y que de nada sirve hablar, porque no vas a cambiar tu forma de pensar, ni yo la mía. No puedo hablar contigo de frente porque no me puedo controlar, no solo porque me enoja, sino porque me duele, no puedo permitir que nos sigamos lastimando. ¿Qué está pasando con nosotros? Y si esto no significa nada, ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Por qué te permitiste traerme aquí? y que yo me encariñara de ti, de tu familia aún más. ¿Qué sentido tiene que yo esté aquí, si duele tanto? y aunque te dije que podíamos volver a empezar de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, ambos sabemos que esa es la mentira más grande, porque simplemente no puedes olvidar y pretender que nada pasó cuando está tan grabado en tu memoria y en la mía todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, todo lo que hemos aprendido. Las cosas no pueden regresar, no pueden ser las mismas, porque nosotros no somos los mismos. Olvidar no es tan fácil y para mí, de hecho es imposible, en parte porque no quiero olvidar, olvidarte, olvidarnos a los dos juntos, no quiero olvidar a tu familia, ni siquiera aquel desayuno en pijama, con todo y los comentarios de Aeryon, son cosas que van a estar en mi memoria y en mi corazón por siempre, pero simplemente, ya me canse de luchar. Estos cuatro días fueron de los mejores y de los peores de mi vida, porque me enamoré más de ti y al mismo tiempo, también nos perdimos, así que gracias por estos maravillosos y tormentosos cuatro días. Siempre te recordaré como aquel que robo mi corazón con una mirada, aunque esto duela, gracias por todo. Te amo y aunque me gustaría decir que por siempre tuya, no lo puedo, no más…_

 _-Lyanna._

Doble aquella hoja de papel y la deje sobre la mesa de noche.

Entre al armario donde simplemente tomé mi maleta, la cerré y salí. Antes de dejar aquella maravillosa habitación di un vistazo atrás frente a la puerta, uno que otro lindo momento me convencía de no irme, pero también muchos otros terribles me daban razones a gritos, un suspiro para darme valor y salir de esta habitación, que era mi prisión. Justo cuando caminaba por aquel pasillo que daba a las escaleras, cerciorándome que nadie me viera, lo entendí, entendí las palabras de Elia y como realmente había perdido, había perdido ese juego que creí que no jugaba, pero que aun así se me fue de las manos y perdí.

 **Nota:** Agradezco a mi mejor amiga, mi hermana de la vida que me ayudo con la redacción de la carta, Nena te lo agradezco. Un triste, pero justo capítulo tuvimos, ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora?, ¿Qué opinan de las actitudes de los dos? Me encantaría que me lo dijeran. Les mando un beso entre lágrimas de redacción y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto adoró que cada día seamos más y más los que ven esté fic, los amo a todos.

Nota de la nota: Solo para un dato curioso, cuando preparábamos la carta en lugar de decir "Nunca olvidaré…con todo y los comentarios de Aeryon" pensamos en poner "Nunca olvidaré… Mucho menos los calzones de Aeryon" Dato Random para hacerlos reír un ratito.

-Lilo Ny.


	18. Capítulo 18) No me olvides

Capítulo 18) Entre Dragones, Parte 5: No me olvides.

Irme a casa.

Era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en este momento, un vuelo directo, aunque costoso, era la mejor escapatoria, eso era lo que haría. Salir de la casa, no sería gran problema, nadie estaba, así que nadie lo notaria.

Justo al momento de bajar las escaleras, escuche una puerta abriéndose, pensé en correr, pero fue inútil.

-¿Lyanna?- Dijo Viserys a lo lejos -¿Lyanna, qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó extrañado viéndome de pies a cabeza.

-Lo siento Viserys, lo siento mucho pero no puedo seguir aquí- Dije tristemente –Regresaré a casa-

-No- Dijo el seriamente –No puedes irte, no en medio de la noche-

-No debes preocuparte por mí- Dije con un leve sonrisa –Agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero no puedo quedarme- Dije girándome.

-¿Y qué hay de la boda?- Preguntó tomándome de la mano.

-No puedo expresar lo mucho que estoy agradecida con todo lo que tu familia hizo por mí, pero creo que ya no hay más razones para ir a la boda- Dije bajando un escalón.

-¿Qué hay del equipo?- Preguntó levantando más la voz –Somos un equipo-

-Ustedes dos fueron mi salvavidas, cuando más me ahogaba, los adoro tanto que es lo que más me duele dejar- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Entonces quédate con nosotros y ve a la boda con nosotros- Dijo acercándose –Sí, te quedarás con nosotros- Dijo tomando mi maleta y llevándosela.

-Viserys…No, no puedo…Quiero, pero…- Balbuceaba yo persiguiéndolo –En todo caso, ¿Dónde dormiré?, permíteme irme a un hotel-

-Nada de eso- Dijo deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo –Tomaras mi habitación- Dijo volviendo a caminar.

-¿Tu habitación? Eso es ridículo, iré a un hotel- Dije tratando de detenerlo.

-Insisto y ordeno- Dijo entrando a su habitación –Dormirás aquí, nunca dejaría que una persona como tú, pasará la noche buscando un hotel de mala muerte- Dijo viendo fijamente dejando mi maleta sobre una mesa –Insisto, por favor, quédate- Pidió más tranquilo -Por la mañana decidirás que hacer-

Pensé por unos segundos, sus peticiones eran sinceras por mi preocupación, y era racial no salir de la casa, por una parte.

-De acuerdo- Dije bajando la mirada, pero a la vez con una sonrisa –Me quedaré-

-Así se habla- Dijo Viserys con una gran sonrisa –Y no debes preocuparte, la habitación es toda tuya, yo dormiré en la sala, o ya veré donde- Dijo entrando a su armario y tomando su maleta –Duerme bien Lyanna- Dijo en la puerta.

-Viserys- Lo llame antes de que saliera –Gracias…Por todo- Dije abrazándolo fuerte y sinceramente, primero noté como se extrañó por mi gesto de cariño, pero después, lo acepto y continuo.

-Duerme bien- Dijo antes de salir.

Justo con lo que vestía, me recosté sobre la cama, en la oscuridad, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Mi mente y corazón se encontraban divididas en este momento, ambos me decían lo estúpida que había sido, que regresara con Rhaegar en ese momento y olvidara pero, lo que supongo que es mi parte racial, me decía que no regresará.

[Inserte gusto culposo aquí de fondo] Para intentar despejar mi mente (lo cual vagamente logré), buscaba en mi teléfono, precisamente en mi galería, ciertos videos de mis pasadas fiestas, ya sea con mis hermanos, o con mis amigos, o Blackwater, en cualquier lugar donde luciera feliz. Videos de borracheras, donde el alcohol ya nos había corrompido y cantábamos a todo pulmón canciones que, sobrios, jurábamos no nos gustaban pero ebrios conocíamos toda la melodía y hasta la letra. Algunas risas y recuerdos fueron mi arrullo y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba entre sueños.

Soñaba con todos esos hermosos momentos que había vivido los cuatro pasados días, desde el momento en que conocí a toda la familia, el cuidar a las niñas, los sarcásticos comentarios de Aeryon, aquel recorrido por el muelle, la parte buena de festín, el beber y beber, cantar, bailar, aquel beso en las sombras, el partido de futbol, cuando me arrojaron al agua, ese confidente momento con Rhaenys. Cada uno de los buenos momentos.

Pensaba que era un sueño, cuando los murmullos se hicieron cada vez más vividos, al abrir un poco los ojos y ver la luz en contra con dos siluetas en ella, decidí seguir fingiendo que dormía, pero aun así logré reconocer el último de aquellos susurros

-¿Lo ves?- Decía Viserys molesto –Ahora, déjala dormir, suficientes problemas le has causado ya- Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Después de esto, caí profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Al parecer mis sueños no quisieron aparecer esa noche y desperté con la mente en blanco, cuando la luz del sol entraba por la ventana. Desorientada de no reconocer nada a mi alrededor me altere un poco, pero al recordar, todo estuvo mejor.

Pensando en el limbo me encontraba cuando, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y luego otros dos. Pensé en preguntar "¿Quién?" pero ya imagino el problema que se armaría cuando reconocieran mi voz desde la habitación de Viserys, así que permanecí en silencio. Unos segundos más pasaron para que se escuchara otro golpe en la puerta pero seguido de una voz.

-Tranquila- Dijo Rhaenys al otro lado de la puerta –Sé que estás ahí Lyanna-

Me levanté y discretamente abrí la puerta, para dejarla entrar.

-Viserys me contó todo- Dijo después de un suspiro -¿Estas bien?-

-Mejor- Respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Me alegro- Dijo ella con una sonrisa -¿Iras a la boda, cierto?-Preguntó presionándome.

-No lo sé, tal vez sea mejor que…-

-Ni se te ocurra decir "regresar a casa"- Dijo presentando molestia –Regresar mis inexistentes bolas, iras a la boda lo quieras o no- Dijo obligándome.

-Rhaenys…Creo que después de todo, ya no tengo más una invitación- Dije riendo.

-Eso es ridículo, ahora serás mi invitada- Dijo caminando a la puerta –Así que te espero lista a medio día- Dijo abriendo la puerta –Y no estoy bromeando- Dijo cerrando la puerta pero con un tono que me recordaba a mi madre.

Se había decidido, iría la boda por petición de Rhaenys. Faltaban menos de dos horas para el medio día, ¡Vaya! Que dormí como oso, pero en todo caso debería apúrame para estar lista. Después de poner música a todo volumen en mi teléfono, tome una larga y relajante ducha de un poco más de 30 minutos, lo cual me quitó demasiado tiempo. Al salir, me coloqué la ropa interior y una delgada bata de seda y me enfoque en mi peinado y maquillaje. Dado que mi cabello es más rebelde que yo, tardé aún más tiempo en lograr ese hermoso recogido que deseaba con un par de rizos cayendo detrás, además de un hermoso tocado de rosas invernales sobre él. Después proseguí con mi maquillaje, no tenía mucho tiempo, pero aun así logré hacer mi magia y quedar digna de una boda. Tenía todo a excepción de mi vestido, pocos eran los minutos que me restaban y mi vestido no aparecía por ningún lado, vacié mi maleta en su búsqueda, pero al sacar la última prenda de ella, recordé en donde estaba, para mi mala suerte, lo había olvidado en la habitación de Rhaegar. Para evitarnos problemas, pensé en pedirle a Rhaenys que fuera por él, pero no contestaba su teléfono, por lo cual me tuve que armar de valor he ir.

Me sentía como aquella frase de, "Regresa el perro arrepentido, con la cola entre las patas" Si tenía mucha suerte, Rhaegar no estaría ahí, pero dado mi mal expediente, era muy probable que ahí estuviera.

Esperé unos segundos para tomar valor detrás de la puerta y cuando más lista me sentía o cuando pensé en el tiempo, golpee tres veces.

-Adelante- Se escuchó la voz de Rhaegar al otro lado.

Lentamente abrí la puerta y entre detrás de ella. ¡Dioses!, ¿Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí? Ahí estaba el, luciendo tan galante en su traje de gala, ajustando esa hermosa corbata turquesa frente al espejo.

-Lyanna- Dijo con una sonrisa al verme, haciéndome derretir.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Dije desde la puerta.

-Claro- Dijo él sin dejarme de ver.

La piernas me temblaban y mi corazón acelerado no hacia el trabajo más fácil, así que decidí ir directo al grano.

-Olvidé mi vestido, entraré por él al armario- Dije bajando la mirada, haciendo cambiar su sonriente gesto a uno más triste.

-Adelante- Dijo él tristemente.

Con un paso conciso y firme, entre al armario, donde tomé mi vestido y salí casi al instante.

-Gracias- Dije caminando hacia la puerta tratando de no verlo.

-Lyanna, espera- Dijo el tomando mi mano detenido mi paso.

-Hay poco tiempo, haremos que se retarde todo…- Dije intentado zafarme.

–No me importa si se retrasa, necesito hablar contigo, espera por favor - Dijo viéndome fijamente y algo en su mirada me dijo que lo escuchara.

Asentí con la cabeza y desistí en mis intentos de alejarme.

-Anoche cometí dos grandes errores- Dijo bajando la mirada –El primero fue no creer en tu palabra y el segundo fue dejarte ir, no me lo perdonaría si volviera a pasar. Cada una de las palabras de tu carta, fue como cientos de cuchillas cayendo sobre mí, pero como fueron dolorosas, fueron acertadas, te hice mucho daño. Dudo que puedas disculparme, pero ruego por tu perdón- Dijo tomándome ambas manos –Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo- Dijo dulcemente –No merecías nada de lo que te hice pasar, fue mi error creer falsas palabras al viento, por favor, perdóname- Dijo con ojos cristalinos.

-Ambos cometimos errores, ambos debemos disculparnos…- Dije yo arrepentida.

-Basta de eso Lyanna- Dijo el firmemente –Toda la culpa fue mía, yo te descuide, deja de disculparte por cosas que no mereces-

-¿Cómo supiste que Elia mentía?- Pregunté viéndolo fijamente.

-Después de que leer tu carta y que Viserys me contaba donde estabas, hable con ella, todo había sido parte de su plan, nunca imaginé que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero…Lo hizo- Dijo sollozante –Te lo ruego, perdóname- Dijo arrodillándose –No tienes una idea del sufrimiento que pase, al saber que me abandonabas-

-Si hay alguien que sufrió por eso, fui yo- Dije tomando su manos entre las mías –Seria una tonta, si no te perdonara- Dije con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba la mirada para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran llevándose todo mi maquillaje.

-Te lo agradezco- Dijo aferrándose de mi bata de seda.

-Y yo a ti- Dije pasando una de mis manos por su cabello –Ahora por favor, levántate, la próxima vez que te arrodilles prefiero que sea con un anillo en mano- Dije bromeando.

Se levantó con una gran sonrisa, donde viéndonos fijamente nos acercábamos para besarnos, pero un fuerte grito nos interrumpió.

-¡ES TARDE YA!- Dijo Rhaella gritando desde la planta principal –SERÁ MEJOR QUE BAJEN YA, O YO MISMA IRÉ POR USTEDES-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Rápido Rhaegar, ya escuchaste a la abuela- Dijo Rhaenys entrando con un hermoso vestido rojo brillante–Pero… ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Dijo viéndome -¿Y porque diablos aun no estas lista?- Dijo molesta.

-Una larga historia, ahora ¿Nos disculpas un segundo?- Dijo Rhaegar a Rhaenys cerrando la puerta

-¡Dense prisa!- Dijo Rhaenys desde fuera.

-Me pondré mi vestido- Dije con dirección al armario.

-Pero antes ven aquí- Dijo Rhaegar tomándome del brazo acercándome a él, quedando entre sus brazos, donde después colocó un dulce y atrevido beso en mis labios.

Era justo lo que necesitaba para arreglar y borrar todo mal recuerdo, esos segundos que siempre han sido increíbles. Entonces una vez más la puerta se abrió.

-Dice la abuela, que bajen ahora o harán que pierda la cabeza- Dijo Daena entrando a la habitación – ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! ¿Pueden dejar de hacerlo?- Dijo viendo como nos besábamos, haciéndonos reír.

-Lo siento linda- Dije riendo –Danos treinta segundos, ya bajamos- Dije viendo como la niña salía de la habitación.

Rápidamente arrojé la bata de seda a un lado quedando simplemente en lencería.

-Pero que grata vista- Dijo Rhaegar con una sonrisa pícara observándome.

-Ya tuvimos una plática de esto- Dije colocándome el vestido –Así que, mejor ven y ayúdame con la cremallera- Dije girándome –Pero gracias- Dije giñando el ojo, regresando la sonrisa.

Cuando mi vestido quedo listo y pasamos por mis tacones, estuvimos listos. Descendí por las escaleras del brazo de Rhaegar, admirando lo galante que lucía, ambos no mirábamos con hermosas y bobas sonrisas.

Finalmente llegamos al gran recibidor donde toda la familia esperaba con sus atuendos de gala. Vestidos largos, corbatas turquesas y rojas eran lo que predominaban.

-Por fin- Dijo Rhaella molesta frente a nosotros -¿De qué sirve hacer un horario si no van a respetarlo?-

-Abuela tranquila, hay mucho tiempo aun- Dijo Dany, que lucía hermosa con su vestido blanco cumpliendo el sueño de toda niña, haciéndome enternecer.

-Ya que estamos todos, es hora de irse- Dijo Aemon.

La repartición de los autos fue todo un caos, nadie sabía en qué auto iba, ya que se supone había un orden real, al final de todo, subimos al auto junto con Aeryon (Con este al volante), Rhaenys y Viserys. Mientras que en otro auto iban, Aerys, Daemon, Daeron y el más joven de los tíos, el padre de Aeryon y Daemon.

Queda de más decir que este camino al septo, fue más una carrera entre ambos autos, haciendo que todos los demás perdieran el juicio, excepto nosotros que íbamos atacados entre risas.

-No importa que todos lleguen antes que nosotros- Dijo Aeryon cambiando de carril –Lo que importa es que mi padre y mi hermano lleguen después de nosotros- Dijo dando un agresivo frenón, frente al otro auto, por desgracia para Aeryon, no notó que era el auto de sus abuelos el que había molestado y al llegar al septo se llevó un regaño de muerte.

Entramos a ese gran y hermoso septo, donde había más almas de las que esperaba, buscaba por todos lados al novio, pero cuando por fin lo encontré al frente de todos, quede impactada. Era la persona más alta que nunca hubiera visto, con una larga y obscura trenza detrás de él y una notable cicatriz en su ceja izquierda, pero aun así que se notaba muy rudo y atemorizante, dejo escapar una sonrisa cuando Rhaella y Aemon se acercaron a saludarlo, dando ver lo agradable que era.

Todo el mundo se acomodaba en su lugar, cuando la música comenzó a sonar, fuerte y claro, además un coro entonó unas encantadoras notas. Entonces en el pasillo central apareció Dany, con su hermoso vestido blanco del brazo de su padre. No pude no pensar cuando me llegara ese momento, donde sea yo la que camine del brazo de mi padre, ese emotivo pensamiento, me hizo derramar ligeramente una lagrima. Su padre la entrego con un dulce y sincero beso en la frente.

Los novios caminaron juntos hasta llegar frente al Septo y comenzó a hablar. En ese momento Rhaegar tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

-Ahora puede tomar a la novia y ponerla bajo su protección- Dijo el Septo, a lo que el novio apartó la capa ceremonial que llevaba y la colocó sobre los hombros de su amada -Ahora digan las palabras- Dijo el Septo colocando el clásico lazo entrelazando sus manos.

-Padre, Madre, Guerrero, Herrero, Dama, Anciano, Extraño- Dijeron ambos, viéndose con tanto amor –Él es mío y yo soy de él, desde este día hasta el último de mis días-

Justo a momento de esa última línea de ambos, Rhaegar y yo nos vimos, de la misma forma que aquellas dos personas al frente lo hacían, con sentimientos de la misma magnitud.

La ceremonia continuó, mientras tanto, pidieron que Aerys pasara al frente a leer un versículo de la estrella de siete puntas, lo cual fue muy gracioso ya que erró en una palabra, cambiando completamente el significado de la línea.

-Primero nadie me comenta que haré esto- Dijo Aerys regresando a su lugar – Y después eso… no puedo creer que pueda colocar un misil en cualquier parte del mundo, pero la estrella de siete puntas me destruye socialmente-

La ceremonia termino, cuando sellaron su amor con un dulce beso frente a todos, a lo cual aplaudimos, así marido y mujer salieron de la mano.

Pero bien lo dice Benjen, "una boda no es boda sin la fiesta" y esta sí que era LA FIESTA. Después de pasar algunos días bajo los lujos de la familia Targaryen pensé que la fiesta sería algo grande, pero nunca imagine que tanto. De camino a la recepción, Aeryon comentó que además de hacerla casi a pie de playa, habría barra libre, banquete de cuatro tiempos, tres bandas en vivo y baile hasta el amanecer. Pensé que exageraba, pero al llegar me di cuenta que no lo hacía. Con una hermosa vista al océano, la recepción se encontraba en una gran terraza cubierta con grandes y elegantes carpas, con más mesas que en una gradación, un gran escenario y una pista de baile aún más grande al centro.

Las personas comenzaban a llegar, dejando muy pocos lugares vacíos. Mientras tanto, compartía la mesa con: Rhaenys, Viserys, Aerys, Aegon, Rhaenyra, Baelor, Aeryon, Daemon y por supuesto, Rhaegar.

La música sonaba de fondo, dejando hablar entre las personas de la mesa. Cada quien estaba en su mundo cuando, se anunció que la feliz pareja había llegado. Todos nos pusimos de pie, a esperar su entrada, la cual creíamos que sería con una linda y tranquila canción. Fueron tan genuinos al entrar de la mano, pero dando grandes brincos y bailando al ritmo de una canción de genero bailable con raíces en el caribe (You know what I mean), acompañado de luces de colores por todos lados, ambos con grandes sonrisas sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Tanto Rhaella y Aemon como los padres de Dany se notaban tan sorprendidos por esta acción, mientras que en nuestra mesa el único consternado era Aegon, tal vez un poco Rhaenyra, pero los demás nos dejábamos ir con el ritmo, unos más que otros y me refiero a mí, aquí fue cuando comprendí que esta fiesta seria increíble, siempre dejando ver mi lado más refinado…Claro.

-¡Vaya! Que…animada, entrada- Decía el presentador tan sorprendido como los demás –Ahora… Damas y Caballeros, presenciaremos el primer baile como marido y mujer de esta adorable pareja-

Entonces, Dany y su amado, se detuvieron justo al centro de la pista y la banda comenzó a tocar, una melodía tan hermosa, las percusiones eran lentas pero precisas, unos leves acordes de guitarra, un saxofón de fondo, sumado de la fabulosa voz del cantante, deban como resultado una gran pieza de baile.

Ambos comenzaron a mecerse de un lado a otro con una ocasional vuelta. Al verlos juntos, pudimos observar lo alto que era él, o lo bajita que era Dany, pero que pareja tan dispareja, pero lo que realmente importaba era lo felices que se notaban. Como es clásico de las bodas, los padres de ambos bailaron a sus lados, al igual que sus abuelos, haciendo un momento inolvidable al mismo tiempo que un violín entraba a la pieza.

Al finalizar, todos aplaudimos el evento, pero su vez comenzamos a tintinar las copas, pidiendo ese clásico beso, que sin dudarlo ni un minuto, aquel hombre alto, tomó a su pequeña esposa en brazos y después de inclinarla a un lado, plasmo tremendo beso en sus labios, haciendo reír a más de uno, incluida ella.

Cuando ambos fueron a sus mesas, llego uno de los mejores momentos del día, la comida y vaya que no era broma lo que me habían adelantado, cada uno de los bocados fue exquisito, desde la entrada hasta el postre, que además faltaba el famosísimo pastel pero ese vendría luego.

Casi al finalizar la comida, mientras la primera de tres bandas tocaba algunos acordes para amenizar, Dany llegó a nuestra mesa alzando su largo vestido.

-¡Pero si es la más hermosa novia!- Gritó Daemon a la llegada de su prima.

-Te lo agradezco- Dijo Dany sonriendo –Pero no podrás venir con nosotros de luna de miel en Naath aun así-

-No importa- Dijo Daemon ofendido, mientras Dany llegaba a un lado de Rhaegar.

-¿Estás listo?- Le preguntó.

-Listo- Respondió Rhaegar sonriendo.

-Entonces hagámoslo- Dijo Dany con una gran sonrisa regresando a su mesa.

-Ya regreso- Dijo Rhaegar besando mi frente, antes de levantarse.

-¿A dónde…?- Preguntaba yo cuando él se alejó demasiado.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que tramaban, pero una parte de mi me hacía sentir nerviosa, bastante. Los vi alejarse, hasta que Aegon llamó mi atención.

-Lyanna- Dijo llamándome -¿Has hablado con tu familia?- Preguntó haciéndome perder de vista a Rhaegar.

-Sí- Respondí con una sonrisa –Ayer hable con mis hermanos y esta mañana con mi madre-

-Espero que estén bien con tu ausencia, aunque claro deben de extrañarte mucho-

-Precisamente eso dijo mi madre-

Aegon se disponía a decir otra cosa cuando, desde el centro de la pista, Dany, con un micrófono llamó la atención de todo el recito.

-Atención todo el mundo- Dijo Dany con una voz muy seria –Bien, ya dijimos nuestros votos y bailamos nuestro primer baile, pero aún hay algo…- Dijo viendo a su amado –Hay algo que quiero darte…- Dijo con una sonrisa muy pícara.

-Esto se está poniendo muy interesante- Dijo Aeryon en la mesa riendo.

El bullicio empezó entre la multitud, con alguna que otra risa y silbido.

-No, No es lo que todos piensan- Dijo Dany riendo –Es un regalo- Dijo aclarando –Bien sabes amado mío, que el canto no es lo mío, pero quiero regalarte una hermosa canción que escuche alguna vez, tan hermosa como para repetirse- Dijo viendo a sus invitados –De la más hermosa voz que conozco, de mi querido primo, Rhaegar, sean tan amables de brindarle un aplauso para comenzar-

Al escuchar su nombre, de inmediato, giré al escenario, para verlo sosteniendo una guitarra entre sus brazos, frente a un micrófono, luciendo tan atractivo, aún más.

-Buen día a todos- Dijo desde el frente –Como ya lo dijo Dany, esta es una canción para su amado, pero…Lo siento mucho Dany, hay alguien más a quien también quiero dedicarla- Dijo levantando la mano en dirección mía, haciéndome sonrojar- Lyanna, no es suficiente para emendar ese error, o para demostrar lo mucho que te amo, pero espero te agrade-

Todo el recito estaba más enfocado en mí que en la novia misma, pero al escucharlo simplemente borre toda distracción de mi mente y me enfoque solo en él. Entonces, comenzó a tocar unos ligeros acordes haciéndome sonreír sin dudarlo.

-Voy buscando las palabras, que diluyan las distancias…entre tu cuerpo y el mío- Comenzó a cantar tan bajo y delicado –Quisiera ver sobre tu espalda, deslizarse la mañana, sentirnos vivos. No somos más que un velo de ilusiones, queriéndose abrir, déjame sentir… Que siempre has sido para mí, que nunca he sido tan feliz, Aunque me mientas dime, que siempre has sido para mí, que nunca he sido tan feliz, aunque me mientas…No te dejaré partir- Cantó viéndome fijamente, con una cautivadora y poderosa sonrisa, mientras que yo derramaba un lagrima- He encontrado un sentimiento, resguardado bajo el miedo y que no quiere escapar. Si te quiero como a nadie, si te quiero como nunca, vamos a brillar. No somos más, que un sueño entre canciones queriendo salir… Déjame sentir… Que siempre has sido para mí, que nunca he sido tan feliz, Aunque me mientas dime, que siempre has sido para mí…-Hizo una muy breve pausa para después cantar más alto, pero simplemente hermoso- QUE NUNCA HE SIDO TAN FELIZ, AUNQUE ME MIENTAS…NO TE DEJARÉ PARTIR… QUÉDATE, QUÉDATE CONMIGO… QUÉDATE, QUÉDATE CONMIGO…-Terminó sin dejar de verme en ningún momento.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Rhaegar viendo a todos lados –Felicidades a los novios-

Entre el público, muchos se levantaron a aplaudir el espectáculo, por mi parte, justo cuando terminó la canción, me levante y corrí al escenario mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas. Justo cuando llegue, el venia bajando.

-¿Te gustó…?- Preguntó Rhaegar cuando me lancé sobre él, cual koala y me aferré –Creo que es un sí- Dijo él riendo.

-Me encantó- Dije eufórica –Te amo, te amo tanto- Dije un poco más tranquila.

-Te amo- Dijo él a mi oído.

-Fui una tonta en hacer todo eso porque… nunca he sido tan feliz- Dije con un tono de tristeza, pero me sentía feliz.

-Ya te lo dije, aunque me mientas, no te dejaré partir-

¿Y cómo sellar una hermosa reconciliación? Pues claro, con un hermoso y pasional beso. Justo cuando retrocedíamos, la banda comenzó a tocar, algo súper alegre haciendo que más de uno fuera directo a la pista.

La mayoría de los asistentes en la pista, eran adultos que bailaban muy tradicionalmente, simplemente de un lado a otro y si era muy atrevidos, una vuelta. Por desgracia para aquellos que se lucían justo entramos Rhaegar y yo y ahora sí el espectáculo comenzaba.

Dado que ambos amamos el baile, sin dudarlo ni un segundo fuimos directamente a la pista. Primero comenzamos un poco lento, pero conforme la música se iba avivando, igual nosotros sacando nuestros mejores pasos de baile, casi de inmediato, pero la euforia se apodero de nosotros ya que de un momento a otro, un paso nos llevaba de lado a lado de la pista. Más de uno nos veía como completos locos, pero como si nos importara. Y esto fue el inicio de más de cuatro horas de baile consecutivo, pasando por cada uno de los géneros, desde grandes clásicos de fiestas, hasta piezas más osadas como la entrada de la pareja, claro, todas aquellas que baile sola o acompañada en Harrenhal, también fueron parte del repertorio. Salsa, cumbias, bachata, rumba, rancheras, baladas, rock, pop, country, la macarena si era preciso, lo que sonara lo bailábamos y cantábamos, ¡Vaya que estas bandas si eran versátiles! Como siempre, parejas entraban y salían y a decir verdad, uno de los más divertidos bailes, lo tuve con Daeron, Desde un par de canciones antes, observe que no dejaba de vernos.

-¿Por qué Daeron no baila? Solo está ahí viendo a la pista- Pregunté a Rhaegar.

-No es la pista lo que ve- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo, observándome fijamente –Te ve a ti, no lo culpo-

-Bueno… No sé si sentirme alagada o acosada- Dije sonriendo -¿Porque no viene y me pide bailar?-

-No todo el mundo es tan directo como tú, además, me tiene bastante respeto como para hacerlo-

-¿Respeto o miedo?-

-Supongo que un poco de ambos- Dijo riendo.

-Son muy crueles con él, solo es un niño-

-Ya no es un niño-

-¿Y quieren que se convierta en hombre?-

-Exacto-

-En todo caso, que aprenda del gran ejemplo de su primo…Que aprenda a bailar- Dije dando una palmadita en la mejilla de Rhaegar –Déjame un baile con él-

-Nunca lo aceptará- Dijo Rhaegar riendo –Se congela cada vez que tiene que pedirte algo en la mesa, imagina bailando-

-Él lo hará- Dije soltando a Rhaegar –Creo que ya deberías saberlo, no acepto un no por respuesta-

-Entonces adelante- Dijo Rhaegar dándome el paso.

Caminamos hacia el borde de la pista, donde Daeron observaba y al vernos se alarmó.

-Hola Daeron- Dije con una agradable sonrisa -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo solo…veo como bailan…todos- Dijo nervioso.

-¿No bailas?- Pregunté.

-Yo…solo que…- Dijo bajando la mirada –No tengo pareja-

-Podrías bailar solo- Dijo Rhaegar.

-Sí, pero podrías bailar conmigo- Dije observándolo, pero aun su mirada era al piso –Por favor Daeron- Dije colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla y levantándola –Veme cuando hablemos, no muerdo, lo juro- Dije riendo.

-Lo siento Lyanna- Dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Entonces… ¿Bailamos?-

-Pero no se bailar-

-Yo te enseñaré, vamos- Dije tomando su brazo -¿Vamos?- Pregunté.

-Está bien- Dijo nervioso después de que Rhaegar lo permitiera.

Fuimos hacia un punto de la pista que no estuviera tan atestado. Era extraño estar enseñando a alguien, más porque estaba acostumbrada a estar viendo a Rhaegar que era alto, mientras que Daeron era casi de mi estatura, tal vez unos centímetros más.

-¿Y cómo empezamos?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Primero, tomémonos de las manos- Dije uniendo su mano con la mía –Ahora, coloca tu mano en mi cintura-

Pero si este niño no conoce otro estado, al yo decir esto, él se puso más colorado que un tomate, pero aunque temeroso lo hizo.

-Bien, ahora, un pie atrás, ahora el otro adelante- Dije mientras veía mis pies.

Cuando finalmente logró dominar este paso y presentí que se sentía más tranquilo, di un giro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó asustado.

-Es solo un giro, ahora inténtalo tú- Dije guiándolo –Ahora demos un paso a los lados- Dije haciéndolo –Ahora un giro-

¿Con que esto se siente guiar el baile? Es divertido. No es por menospreciar el esfuerzo de Daeron, pero era una canción lenta y fácil, aunque al final de la canción ya hacia pasos sin que yo lo dijera y eso me daba orgullo. Cuando finalmente dio una sonrisa de felicidad, comenzó otra canción y esta sí que era rápida.

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Dijo nervioso –Será mejor que salga- Dijo soltándome.

-No, quédate- Dije deteniéndolo –Bailaremos, confía en mi- Dije firmemente –Solo observa lo que los otros hacen y trata de repetirlo-

Y solo unos segundos le bastaron para comenzar a bailar de nuevo, primero comenzamos con el paso adelante-atrás y creí que así sería todo, pero de un momento a otro, un giro y fue un baile totalmente diferente. En su muy apreciable esfuerzo Daeron trataba de imitar a unos chicos que recorrían la pista al ritmo, por desgracia, a él no le salía tan bien, luego, giro, giro y giro y otra vez a recorrer la pista, yo simplemente me sentía como muñeca de trapo y veía como Rhaegar no paraba de reír desde fuera. Otro de los grandes pasos fue brincar para no terminar con un pisotón de su parte, así que ahora era yo la que veía al piso, aunque aún con todo, me divertí bastante.

-Lo logré- Dijo alegremente cuando la canción termino, con un sonrisa tan grande.

-Te dije que podías- Contesté regresando la sonrisa.

-Gracias Lyanna- Dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-No hay de que- Dije pasando una mano por su cabello mientras regresaba el abrazo.

-Bien hecho bailarín- Dijo Rhaegar llegando a nuestro lado –Ahora si me permites, continuaré bailando con la dama- Dijo haciendo que Daeron amablemente aceptara.

-Fue divertido- Dije sonriendo.

-Mucho más para mí- Dijo él riendo –Vaya que ya dominaste el paso anti pisotones-

-Ni que lo menciones-

La única excepción fueron los novios ellos sí que permanecieron a nuestro lado todo el tiempo, inclusive una vez, intercambiamos parejas, pero no era lo mismo, para ninguno de los cuatro, pero eso sí, me di cuenta de lo divertido que era Drogo, el novio, que aunque pocas palabras conocía de la lengua común, se daba a entender a la perfección con el lenguaje universal de las señas y entre risas y carcajadas "conversamos" y bailamos.

-¿Dónde dices que Dany conoció a Drogo?- Pregunté cuando regrese con Rhaegar.

-Siendo honesto, ni tengo idea, sé que fue en Essos- Dijo justo al momento que nos enviaban de regreso a nuestra mesa, ya que vendrían más actividades ceremoniales.

El sol comenzaba a caer, cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus mesas, comenzó el protocolo, primero, el padre de la novia dio unas bellas palabras, acompañadas de llanto y una que otra risa. Después al centro de la pista apareció un pastel tan enorme como ninguno que hubiera visto antes y entre uno que otro jugueteo Dany y Drogo contaron el pastel. Cuando el pastel desapareció, siguió lo interesante.

-Amigos míos- Dijo Drogo tomando el micrófono, dando a notar si marcado acento y la dificultad que le daba la lengua común –Todos los hombres...- Dijo tratando de recordar la palabra que seguía, a lo cual Dany le ayudo.

-Solteros- Dijo Dany por el micrófono.

-Al centro- Dijo apuntando a la pista.

Nadie entendía de lo que se trataba hasta que Dany lo explico.

-Es el momento de arrojar la liga- Dijo Dany volteando lo ojos.

Y de inmediato todos los hombres en el lugar se levantaron, haciendo gran alboroto.

 **[Nota:** Para los que no conocen la tradición, les explico. Por lo menos en México, es toda una tradición que la novia el día de su boda lleve puesta una liga, comúnmente es un trozo de elástico, recubierto de encaje con algún otro adorno, después en una parte de la boda, el novio la retira y frente a todos los hombres solteros del lugar la lanza y quien la atrape, es el próximo en morir, perdón, en casarse al igual que el bouquet **]**

-Ni crea Dany que iremos- Dijo Daemon en la mesa.

-Vamos chicos- Dijo Rhaenys –Háganlo por Dany-

-¡JA!- Dijo Aeryon –En la boda de cierto tío, mi padre atrapó la liga y ¿Qué pareja crees que está divorciada ahora?-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- Dijo Viserys –Vamos hermanos- Dijo viendo a sus dos hermanos –Y ustedes también- Dijo viendo a Aeryon y a Daemon.

-No- Dijeron temerosos, Aerys, Daemon, Aeryon y Rhaegar, al unísono.

-Chicos- Dijo Rhaenyra -¿Tanto miedo le tienen al matrimonio?-

-Si- Respondieron los cuatro.

-Solo es un juego, no tienen por qué creerlo- Dijo Aegon – Vayan y diviértanse-

-Si chicos, vayan- Dijo Rhaenys.

-Sí, ve- Dije a Rhaegar siguiendo el juego.

-¿También tú?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Es solo una tradición- Dije riendo –Hazlo por Drogo-

-Está bien, pero solo si tú vas al bouquet- Dijo Rhaegar chantajeándome.

-Está bien- Dije de mala gana.

-No me dejen solo en esto- Dijo Rhaegar a sus hermanos/primos levantándose, los cuales de mala gana lo siguieron.

Después de ese clásico ritual donde el novio retira de la pierna de su amada la liga, mientras todos los apreciables y solteros caballeros se agrupaban. Con una espectacular canción de rock clásico, comenzó el alboroto.

Los representantes de nuestra mesa, entiéndase por Aerys, Aeryon, Daemon, Rhaegar y Viserys, se agruparon en dos unidades, separados por hermanos. A la derecha teníamos a Aeryon y a Daemon, mientras que del otro lado a los restantes. Drogo se giró quedando de espadas a los solteros y después de una cuenta regresiva, lanzó a los caballeros la liga. He de expresar lo impresionada que estoy con el asunto, todo sucedió prácticamente en cámara lenta, desde el instante en que la liga salió de los dedos de Drogo, voló por los aires y justo caería sobre Aeryon, el cual con unos reflejos de felino, soltó un manotazo desviando el camino de la liga, después de uno de sus astutos comentarios.

-HOY NO PERRA- Gritó Aeryon antes de cambiar la dirección de la liga.

Jamás imaginaria a donde fue el nuevo rumbo de la liga. Había más de 50 hombres ahí y aquí es donde yo me preguntó ¿Por qué? Así es, como si fuera obra de los dioses, la liga cayo a manos de Rhaegar que ya estaba de espaldas jurando que estaba en propiedad de otro, el cual igual de sorprendido que yo vio su mano aterrado. Viserys levantó la mano de su hermano en gesto de victoria mientras me apuntaba estando tanto Rhaegar como yo atónitos.

-La suerte que nos cargamos- Dijo Rhaegar regresando a la mesa, cuando todo el desastre terminó.

-Te odio Aeryon- Dije de todo corazón.

-Fue la suerte- Dijo Aeryon riendo.

-Con que esa suerte espero no les falle en el peor momento- Dijo Rhaenys viéndonos –Por favor chicos, no queremos pequeños sobrinos inesperados-

-Por favor- Dijo Aegon preocupado.

¿Cuándo esta conversación cambio de un liga a…? En fin, después de eso, Dany pidió la asistencia de todas las damas solteras del lugar.

-Lyanna dijo que iría- Dijo Aeryon riendo.

-De todo corazón Aeryon…Te odio- Dije bromeando –Supongo que con una prueba tenemos- Dije levantando la liga.

-Supongo que no- Dijo Aeryon sonriendo.

-¿No te cansas?- Dije a Aeryon.

-¿De qué querida?- Preguntó.

-De estar…- Dije golpeando mi mano con la otra.

-No, para eso vivo- Dijo Aeryon riendo –Ahora te están esperando en la pista-

-Ya Lyanna, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que lo atrapes?- Dijo Rhaenys- Vamos acompáñame-

No podía dejarla sola, así que viendo de mala gana a Aeryon me levante y fui a la pista, donde Dany ya estaba sobre una silla, sostenida por Drogo, podría jurar que quedaban de la misma estatura y en su mano el temible bouquet. Deje que Rhaenys escogiera el lugar y escogió el peor, justo al centro de todas la mujeres y ahí va otra frase de Benjen "Mujeres en boda, mujeres sueltas y locas" Supongo que era la única que no sentía emoción por eso.

-Rhaenys, estamos en el pero lugar, siempre cae al centro- Dije nerviosa.

-Eso es bueno, ¿No?- Dijo Rhaenys.

-No, todas se lanzaran contra la que atrape- Dije asustada.

-Oh, entonces fue un gusto conocerte-

-Lo mismo digo-

Yo solo miraba hacia la mesa, donde Rhaegar estaba tan nervioso como yo. Después de un par de falsos lanzamientos, finalmente llegó el verdadero, siendo la única que no levantó los brazos, si no que cubrí mi cabeza, imaginaria que sería la que la mejor parte se llevó, pero no. Una vez más todo pasó en cámara lenta, El bouquet voló en una parábola perfecta, pero al momento de caer, así es, cayó sobre mí, simplemente vi que venía y solté un triste "NOOOO". Justo había golpeado mi pecho cuando, todas las chicas a mi derecha se lanzaron sobre mí dejándome sobre el piso. De inmediato este tranquilo lanzamiento de bouquet se transformó en un balón suelto de NFL, no logré ver cuántas mujeres estaban sobre mí, pero parecía una estampida de elefantes, todas y cada una de ellas, dando fuertes gritos, golpes y patadas. Por suerte logre permanecer en lo que llamaría bolita, o posición fetal si somos más letrados, así que pocos pero fuertes golpes recibí. Además del tremendo alboroto y gritos, escuchaba de fondo algunos comentarios.

-¡BASTA CHICAS!- Dijo Dany por el micrófono -¡CHICOS, CONTROLEN A SUS…!-

Otro de los comentarios más sonados era:

-Acéptalo querida, no lo atrapaste-

Y mi favorito.

-Por favor mi amor, suelta su cabello, ella no lo tiene-

Ahora si estaba agradecida de que nadie jaloneara mi cabello, aunque estaba segura que mi peinado había terminado desecho. Cuando todo comenzó a cesar, pensé "No vuelvo a meterme a una de estas cosas, ojala quien lo tenga sea muy feliz casi matándome". Sentía como una por una se levantaban de mí. Finalmente no sentía ningún peso sobre mí.

-Lyanna, ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Rhaegar que había llegado a mi lado.

-No puede ser- Dijo Rhaenys sorprendida cubriendo su boca mientras yo me levantaba.

Al escuchar eso pensé "Mierda, debí perder un diente o mi nariz se rompió o mi vestido" pero no cuando recuperé la conciencia dos segundos después, vi el bouquet en mi brazo.

-Qué suerte se cargan- Dijo Rhaenys frente a mí mientras Rhaegar y yo nos veíamos asombrados con el bouquet en manos –Por favor, sean cuidadosos-

Una vez más, Viserys que llegaba cual rayo a la pista, ayudo a levantarme y una vez que estuve de pie, levantó mi mano mostrando el preciado trofeo.

-Es más que obvio, todos los invitados prepárense para la siguiente boda- Dijo Dany riendo por el micrófono.

Ambos pintábamos una sonrisa frente a todos, mientras todavía un poco desorientada regresábamos a la mesa.

-¡Ja! , si la boda- Dije simulando frente a todos –Ni loca- Dije en voz baja al oído de Rhaegar.

-Cierto, solo sigue sonriendo- Dijo Rhaegar mientras llegábamos a la mesa.

Una vez que estuvimos en la mesa, pedí permanecer unos minutos recuperándome de aquella estampida, Aeryon hacia una que otra broma, pero no presté atención, al cabo de unos minutos se levantó a bailar con Rhaenys. Después de unos 10 minutos ya estaba totalmente recobrada y seguía el ritmo de la música desde mi lugar.

-Creo que te caería muy bien algo de aire fresco- Dijo Rhaegar levantándose ofreciéndome su mano.

Obviamente yo me levante pensando que iríamos una vez más a la pista, pero no fue así, si no que Rhaegar me llevó a una escalinata que llevaban directo a la playa. El sol se había ocultado, dejando prácticamente oscura la arena, con los únicos reflejos sobre el agua como iluminación, y la música de lejos ambientando junto con las olas.

Bajamos aquella hermosa escalinata riendo del anterior acontecimiento y de un momento a otro, yo me aferraba a él cual niña pequeña. Justo al llegar al último escalón, me detuve.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Rhaegar que ya había bajado, viéndome extrañado.

-No podré caminar en la arena con tacones y tu arruinaras tus zapatos- Dije levantando un poco mi vestido.

Pensé que regresaríamos, pero después de una encantadora risa, Rhaegar se acercó a mí y lentamente descendió donde tiernamente retiró mis tacones, dejándolos a un lado, de la misma manera, él retiró sus zapatos.

Era la arena más fina que habían tocado mis pies, mucho más que la de los días anteriores, era tan suave que pareciera que caminaba sobre las nubes. Levanté mi vestido para evitar que quedara repleto de arena y comencé a caminar y después a correr con el viento de frente, el arreglo de mi cabello había quedo totalmente destruido gracias a las locas del bouquet, dejándolo totalmente suelto con únicamente aquel tocado de rosas invernales sobre él. Corrí unos cuantos metros hasta detenerme al sentir la brisa marina tocando suavemente mi rostro, cerrando los ojos di un profundo suspiro, abriéndolos cuando sentí como Rhaegar tomaba mi mano. Acercándose con una encantadora sonrisa, tomó mi otra mano, quedando frente a frente.

-No quiero perderte nunca más- Dijo él frente a mi rostro, donde después colocó un sincero y dulce beso en mis labios.

Si aún había algún rastro de furia o tristeza por las anteriores peleas, todos estos fueron borrados en ese momento.

-Ni yo a ti- Dije retrocediendo de aquel intimo momento – Quiero permanecer por siempre a tu lado, que me digas de tus sueños, de tus pasiones y del mundo que quieres crear…-

-Y que seas tú quien me ayude a crearlo…aunque todo ese mundo, lo tengo a tu lado- Dijo pasando una mano por mi cabello – Tus ambiciones, tus metas, tus locuras y ocurrencias, hacen de mi día, el mejor de todos superándose cada vez-

-Seamos libres, pero seámoslo juntos- Dije dando un paso al frente –Y con verdad-

-Sin misterios-

Cerramos el trato con otro dulce beso. Caminamos unos minutos por la arena, hasta que llegamos a donde las ultimas ondas de las olas llegaban a la orilla. Sentir como el agua pasaba por mis dedos me hacía sentir cual niña pequeña, así que caminé por la orilla, levantando mis pies cada vez más y de un momento a otro viendo lo distraído que Rhaegar se encontraba, di un pequeño salto, salpicando un par de gotas sobre su persona, cuando lo notó estaba realmente sorprendido, a lo cual yo solté una gran carcajada.

-Pagaras por eso- Dijo él riendo mientras yo retrocedía riendo –No sabes lo que acabas de hacer…-

-Claro que si- Dije volviéndolo a hacer y echándome a correr.

-¡Regresa aquí pequeña traviesa!- Dijo él corriendo detrás de mí.

La brisa, el viento, la arena, mi risa y la euforia, hacían todo un escenario para sentirme tan viva, tan feliz, como aquella vez que dijimos cual era nuestro gran sueño y yo contesté "Ser feliz" eran estos momentos a los que me refería, justo a este momento.

Solo había algo que me faltaba que realmente quería hacer y con las ganas no me iba a quedar, así que entre mi carrera, tomé mi vestido bien arriba y recordando aquellos tanto años de baile hice una voltereta en él aire, lo cual disfruté enormemente, pero al momento de caer, supongo que mi impulso había sido bastante o simplemente la arena me traiciono, pero caí de espaldas, no fue doloroso, fue divertido tanto así que permanecí riéndome hasta que Rhaegar llegó a mi lado. Viendo que reía a carcajadas no se preocupó por mí. Pero entonces ese inocente juego de niños, se convirtió en algo diferente, ya que cambiamos las risas por besos, besos cada vez más pasionales, quedando yo entre la arena y Rhaegar.

Regresamos a aquellas escalinatas, donde habíamos dejado nuestro calzado y difícilmente quitamos todo rastro de arena sobre nuestras prendas y cabello, ya que estando suelto, este se había cubierto por completo. Cuando logramos desparecer la mayoría del cuerpo del delito, nos integramos casi de incognito a la pista de baile, esta vez el ritmo era diferente, algo muy parecido a electrónica, ya que la última banda de las tres era un virtuoso DJ y como cualquier otro género bailamos sin parar, a nuestro baile se unieron prácticamente todos los jóvenes que conocía de la fiesta. Pero si pareciera que era como estar con mis amigos, porque baile cuales chicas con Rhaenys como si fuera Brienne, he hice locuras con Aeryon como si fuera Bronn, hasta en el piso terminó, con todo y el alcohol incluido, aunque claro, ninguno de ellos logró aguantar nuestro ritmo, donde bailamos hasta que la pista quedó vacía. Supimos que la fiesta había terminado cuando el ritmo cambió de eufórico y bailable a sentimental y típica de cantina. Entonces todas las luces se encendieron, pensamos en quedarnos y bailar como los dioses nos dieran a entender, pero el ritmo no nos incitaba a hacerlo.

Regresamos a la mesa, la cual estaba teniendo una asamblea entre los miembros de la familia.

-…Quisiera que me hicieras mucha falta y gritarte que regreses…- Cantaba Aeryon a todo pulmón cuando llegábamos -¡Cántale hermano!, Cántale con ganas- Dijo a Daemon

-¡PERO AQUÍ NO HAY NOVEDAD!-Cantamos Aeryon, Daemon y yo a todo pulmón, pero en ese momento sentí un poco de cosquilleo en mi garganta, pero lo ignoré al dar un sorbo a mí bebida.

-¿Cómo te la sabes?- Me preguntó Viserys sorprendido.

-Por favor, yo iba a las cantinas con mi tío- Dije riendo –Mentira, en casa de mis abuelos es lo único que se escucha, así que conozco desde aquella que dice "Que no que no, que no quede…" hasta "¡Mentiras…!"-

-Ven…Si eres hombre ven a verme y háblame- Cantó Aeryon.

-Justo esa- Dije riendo, al igual que Rhaegar.

-Rápido, Daeron- Dijo Aeryon –Ve y dile al DJ que la ponga-

-Basta de eso- Dijo Rhaella –Estábamos en algo más serio- Dijo molesta a su nieto.

-Lo siento- Dije avergonzada.

-No te preocupes querida, todo es culpa de…-Dijo Rhaella cambiando de actitud sonriéndome, para después apuntar a Aeryon –En fin, ¿Quién irá?-

Todos los miembros de la familia Targaryen desviaban la mirada de los otros, mientras que Rhaegar y yo nos veíamos confundidos.

-¿A dónde abuela?- Preguntó Rhaegar confundido.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta abuela- Dijo Aerys sonriendo, algo que nunca había visto –Rhaegar y Lyanna llevaran Dany y Drogo al aeropuerto-

-Sí, podemos hacerlo- Dijo Rhaegar confundido –Pero… ¿Por qué nadie quiere ir?-

-Llevarán las sobras del pastel a casa- Dijo Daeron.

-Y la comida- Dijo Viserys.

-¿Solo por eso?- Preguntó Rhaegar.

-Oye, morimos de hambre- Dijo Rhaenys –Y las sobras no son muchas, no todos alcanzaremos y es delicioso-

-Son tan ingenuos- Dijo Rhaegar riendo –No te preocupes abuela, nosotros los llevaremos- Dijo mientras yo accedía con la cabeza.

-Siempre tan gentil- Dijo Rhaella acariciando su mejilla –Y no se preocupen, no dejare que se terminen el pastel lo guardaré para ustedes- Dijo girándose –Ahora le diré a Dany que todo está listo para su partida, ¿Todo está listo Aerys, cierto?-

Aerys que bromeaba con Daemon, prestaba poca atención, no fue hasta que Rhaenys le arrojó un papel al rostro que racionó.

-Sí- Respondió de golpe –Listo-

-Me alegro- Dijo Rhaella alejándose –Traeré a la feliz pareja-

Una vez que Rhaella entró a la casita junto a la terraza, Aerys corrió con dirección al pasillo de la entrada, supongo que no tenía nada listo de lo que mencionaba. Por nuestra parte, simplemente Aemon nos entregó las llaves de su auto y fuimos a donde el auto estaba colocado esperando a la feliz pareja, con todo y sus maletas.

No sabía que era lo que proseguía, solo veía muchas personas, invitados en el pasillo que daba de la terraza al estacionamiento, que era donde estábamos esperando. Entre el grupo de invitados que aún quedaban, se comenzaron a repartir globos de papel o linternas flotantes y bengalas.

-Ya vienen- Dijo Rhaella llena de emoción.

Entonces todo el mundo encendió, ya fuera la linterna o la bengala. Las linternas eran sostenidas por parejas, hermanos, esposos, amigos, padre, hijos. Era una escena llena de magia, cautivadora, tanto que yo miraba cual niña pequeña ese iluminado pasillo pero fue aún más mágico cuando al fondo del pasillo apareció la pareja por la que estamos reunidos, pero esta vez sin su vestido y traje, esta vez su ropa era común. Dany no pudo ocultar su emoción y comenzó a llorar, su amado la tomo en brazos y comenzaron a caminar, por si fuera poco en aquel pasillo con esa bengalas emanando chispas blancas, a cada paso que daban por él, se soltaba una linterna más y se elevaba al cielo, haciendo esta despedida, más que perfecta. Veía como cada linterna subía cada vez más simplemente encantada con aquel detalle, cuando:

-Hora de irnos- Susurro Rhaegar a mi oído, tomándome por la cintura.

Dany lloraba despidiéndose de sus padres y abuelos, mientras Rhaegar y yo esperábamos en el auto por la feliz pareja. Cuando finalmente marido y mujer subieron al auto emprendimos nuestro viaje al aeropuerto. Busque en los compartimientos del auto, algún pañuelo para Dany que estaba empapada en lágrimas, encontré un trozo de toalla de papel y se la entregue.

-Se los…agradezco mucho…chicos- Dijo Dany limpiando su rostro –Por llevarnos-

-No hay de que Dany- Dijo Rhaegar.

Aunque Dany se notaba un poco triste, lo cual yo no entendía porque, quiero decir, es el día de su boda, se irá de luna de miel, debería estar feliz, pero al parecer extrañaría mucho a su familia, no lo sé, yo lo haría, fue la única explicación que encontré. Era un camino muy silencioso, uno que otro suspiro, se sentía la tristeza a leguas, así que decidí hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal algo de música?- Pregunté encendiendo el radio.

-Excelente idea- Dijo Rhaegar dedicándome una sonrisa.

Pero vaya que al universo le gusta jugar conmigo, una tras otras las estaciones sonaban canciones cada vez más tristes o de tono lúgubre.

-Time… to say….Good…- Sonaba la radio.

-Esta no- Dije cambiando la estación -¿Qué tenemos aquí?-

\- Hello from the other side- Una vez más la radio.

-Creo que no- Dijo Rhaegar cambiando la estación.

-…Only know you love her when you let her go…And you let her go- Sonó la canción.

-¿Qué clase de estaciones son estas?- Dije buscando una estación digna.

-Seguimos en la hora más triste de todas en más de nuestras 45 estaciones…- Dijo el locutor de radio.

-¿Porque no mejor conectas tu teléfono?- Sugirió Rhaegar dándome el cable auxiliar.

-Perfecto- Dije conectándolo -¿Algo en especial que quieran escuchar?-

-Lo que sea estará bien- Dijo Dany.

Podría la primera canción que estuviera en mi lista cuando…

-No- Dijo Drogo –Algo…Fiesta…Diver…diver- Dijo difícilmente.

-¿Divertido?- Pregunté.

-Sí, diver…tido- Dijo difícilmente.

-No se diga más- Dije buscando en mi teléfono –Ahora… no me juzguen, está es la playlist de borracheras-

No sabía a lo que se referían con divertido y fiesta, para mí esto era lo sufriente para subir el ánimo una y otra vez lo había hecho con mis hermanos y amigos y esta no sería la excepción y en cuanto la música comenzó, yo también a bailar y cantar a todo pulmón. Al parecer era lo que la pareja de atrás esperaba o al menos Drogo que con gran dificultad intentaba cantar pero moviéndose de un lado a otro. Para no romper esa hermosa tradición, busque la canción con la que la feliz pareja hizo su aparición en la recepción y finalmente esto fue lo que subió el ánimo de Dany.

-SI TUS BORRACHERAS SON TAN BUENAS COMO ESAS CANCIONES, DEBERÍAS INVITARNOS A ALGUNA- Dijo Dany sonriéndome mientras cantábamos a todo pulmón la canción en curso.

-CUANDO VAYAN A LA CAPITAL, HAREMOS UNA- Dije gritando, por lo alto de la música.

La música sonaba alto, mientras todos los del auto cantábamos aún más alto, simulando que bailábamos o haciendo un intento de ello, lo único que le faltaba a este momento era alcohol, eso hubiera sido perfecto. Risas y gritos acompañaron nuestro camino.

Por eso de la mitad del camino, tal vez un poco menos, mi garganta comenzó a doler, por la diversión del momento lo ignoré y seguí cantando, únicamente notaba como mi voz era cada vez más grave y baja. Cando finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto yo hablaba cual fumador por 50 años.

Los pases de abordar, la documentación de las maletas y un snack fue lo último que hizo la pareja antes de ir a la sala de espera y claro despedirse de nosotros. Con la promesa de que un día nos visitarían en la capital se fueron.

El regreso fue un poco más tranquilo, algo de rock clásico, algunos bostezos y la oscuridad del camino.

-¿Cansada?- Preguntó Rhaegar en una luz roja viéndome.

Asentí con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estas más callada que de costumbre- Dijo Rhaegar -¿Estas bien?-

Reí un poco pensando lo que contestaría, perdón, pensando en cómo iba a sonar.

-Sí, solo no quería asustarte con mi voz de ultratumba- Dije con la voz más grave que había escuchado en mi vida y provenía de mí, por lo cual reí, lo cual era aún más gracioso.

Mientras yo reía cual jefe final de videojuego, Rhaegar me veía tan sorprendido como si fuera otra persona, después de unos segundos donde yo por más que luchaba no lograba mantenerme seria, él también comenzó a reír.

-Ya, ya no me voy a reír…- Dije luchando por no reír más, pero Rhaegar lo arruino con una carcajada –No te rías- Dije haciéndolo reír aún más.

-Lo siento, pero tu voz es muy graciosa en este momento- Dijo entre risas Rhaegar.

De inmediato lo vi con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿A quién engaño?- Dije sonriendo –No puedo ser una persona seria con esta voz-

-Lo siento, pero te doy la razón- Dijo Rhaegar riendo –Pero por favor, canta-

-No cantaré- Dije con la voz de José José y no, no la que todos aman, la actual.

-Por favor- Rogó Rhaegar cual niño pequeño.

-Está bien- Dije riendo.

Y así fue como hicimos el recorrido hasta la casa. Cuando llegamos, la risa nos consumía, tanto que creí que en cualquier minuto me quedaría sin aire. Ambos luchamos en la entrada por mantenernos callados, tanto que entramos con las manos sobre la boca.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas en el primer piso, por lo cual creímos que todos estaban preparándose para dormir en sus habitaciones.

-Será mejor que tomes algo para tu garganta- Dijo Rhaegar mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina –Un té o algo-

-Te lo juro, estoy bien- Dije con una retenida carcajada.

-Claro…- Dijo Rhaegar entrando a la cocina.

-Estoy bien…- Dije frente la barra de la cocina –He terminado peor…-

-Solo un té- Dijo Rhaegar frente a mi insistencia, a lo cual yo asentí con la cabeza –Buscaré algo- Dijo caminando hacia una encimera -¿Cuál crees que sea mejor, manzana/Canela o jazmín?-

Aquí entra el terror, en cuanto quise pronunciar una palabra, simplemente ni salió ninguna, me había quedado afónica.

-¿Lyanna?- Preguntó Rhaegar al no escuchar respuesta.

Entonces giró para verme simplemente mover los labios, mientras hacía señas indicándole que no podía hablar.

-¡Por los dioses!- Dijo preocupado –Espera aquí, le preguntaré a mi abuela que hacer- Dijo saliendo corriendo.

No era la primera vez que me pasaba, estaba algo alarmada, pero nada de qué preocuparse, no era como si no hubiera un motivo para perder la voz, si me la pase cantando todo el día, era de esperar, pero claro, no podía explicárselo a Rhaegar. Busque entre los cajones una hoja de papel y pluma para poder explicarle a su regreso y entonces un ruido extraño apareció en la cocina. Me asusté, creí que todos estaban en sus habitaciones, así que ¿quién podía ser? Y qué pensaría si me viera buscando por los cajones.

-¿Cuando pensamos cambiar la bombilla de la alacena abuela?- Dijo Rhaenys frotando su cabeza, siendo de la gran alacena al fondo de la cocina, pero yo no había notado que exista esa alacena hasta ese momento – ¡Oh! Son ustedes- Dijo viéndome. Obviamente todo el glamour se había ido, y ahora Rhaenys vestía su pijama y ni una gota de maquillaje –Si buscas el pastel, está en la nevera- Dijo riendo.

Con una seña agradecí su amabilidad, lo cual hizo extrañarla.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó dando una cucharada a su pastel.

Difícilmente le explique la situación con señas, por suerte cuando lo entendió, me acercó papel y pluma y finalmente pude comunicarme,

-¿Te duele?- Preguntó Rhaenys.

 _-Un poco, pero no es nada de qué alarmarse, me pasa todo el tiempo-_ Escribí.

-Ya veo, ¿Quieres algo de agua? Te ayudará- Dijo Rhaenys, a lo cual acepté.

Me acercó un vaso con agua y lo bebí casi de golpe, estaba sedienta.

-Lyanna, ya que mañana regresaran a la capital, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- Dijo llenado mi vaso otra vez –El cumpleaños de Rhaegar se acerca, ¿harán algo ese día?-

Esa fecha era un de las 200 que nunca me habían pasado por la mente, Sí, alguna vez lo mencionó Rhaegar en alguna platica, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar en su cercanía.

 _-No lo había pensado, pero algo se me ocurrirá-_ Escribí.

-Lo sé, pero me preocupa, sabes una ciudad nueva, no quiero que pase su cumpleaños solo- Dijo bajando la mirada –Ya le ha pasado-

 _-Tu tranquila, que yo me encargaré de que eso no suceda-_ Escribí rápidamente –Lo prometo- Dije difícilmente levantado mi mano.

-De saber que estabas aquí no hubiera corrido como loco por toda la casa- Dijo entrando Rhaegar a la cocina.

-Estaba en la alacena buscando crema batida- Dijo Rhaenys.

-Bien, pero ahora céntrate- Dijo Rhaegar tomándome por lo hombros -¿Qué hacemos no puede hablar?, Haz una receta o algo, usa tus conocimientos de médico, veamos qué tan buena eres- Dijo a Rhaenys.

-¿Eres medico?- Pregunté sorprendida, difícilmente con las silabas cortadas.

-Para comenzar- Dijo Rhaenys dejando su pastel sobre la barra –Aun no, estoy en mi tercer año de facultad- Dijo viéndome –En segundo, no puedo hacer una receta médica, y tercero, estará bien, solo necesita descansar y tomar algo agua y si por la mañana tienes alguna molestia, una cucharada de miel te ayudará, así que relájate Rhaegar, no morirá desangrada-

-Regresa con nosotros por favor- Dije abrazando a Rhaenys–Necesito que alguien lo controle de esa forma cuando se pone nervioso- Dije riendo recuperando un poco la voz.

-Son años de práctica- Dijo Rhaenys riendo –Pero aunque quiera, no puedo, alguien tendrá un hermanito pronto y debó estar aquí- Dijo sonriendo.

Después de esa, casi, alianza de chicas, los tres subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, claro, Rhaegar y yo hicimos una parada para recolectar mis pertenencias en la habitación de Viserys. Una vez en la habitación, arreglamos nuestras maletas y finalmente dormimos.

Lamentablemente llegó el momento de decir adiós a estas maravillosas personas que durante estos días se habían convertido en mi familia. Después de ese último desayuno, uno por uno se fueron despidiendo de nosotros que partíamos hacia el aeropuerto. Obviamente el sentimentalismo fluyo cuando Rhaella se despedía tanto de su hijo como de sus nietos, cuando llegó mi turno, estaba cubierta de lágrimas. Cada uno de los hermanos de Aegon, se despidieron de mí, más tranquilos, con un simple "Adiós que tengas buen vuelo" y ya. Lo complicado llegó cuando las niñas pequeñas se abalanzaron sobre mí, gritando:

-No te vayas, quédate-Gritaron las cuatro aferradas a mi cadera y piernas.

-Qué más quisiera yo pequeñas- Dije sonriéndoles a cada una de ellas –Pero debo regresar a casa, a la escuela-

-¿Vendrás a visitarnos en verano?- Preguntó Sheeryn alegre.

-Lo prometo- Respondí besando las mejillas de cada una.

La siguiente despedida fue un poco más incómoda aunque divertida. Tímidamente Daeron se acercó a mí con sus manos juntas.

-Cuídate mucho Daeron- Dije sonriéndole –Sigue practicando el baile-

-Lo haré- Dijo sonrojado aunque con mi petición pasada, me veía a los ojos –Te…Tengo…Un regalo- Dijo sonrojándose aún más.

-¿Un regalo?- Pregunté sorprendida.

Al abrir sus manos, dejo ver un pequeño auto rojo de juguete.

-Escuche que estudias mecánica - Dijo Daeron sonriendo – Creí que te gustaría-

-Es hermoso Daeron, gracias- Dije tomando el auto en mis manos –Quisiera tener algo para regalarte también…lo tengo- Dije sonriendo pero a las vez, acercándome a su rostro, donde dulcemente deposite un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que si ya estaba rojo, fuera aún más intenso ese color.

Daeron comenzó a tambalearse hacia atrás cuando retrocedí, a lo que su primo, Daemon, lo detuvo.

-Vaya que saliste suertudo- Dijo Daemon llegando a despedirse.

La despedida de Daemon fue común, un simple abrazo, un deseo y todo. De detrás de Daemon, apareció Aeryon, que me veía con una sonrisa. Aun con todo y los comentarios, le había adquirido apreció a Aeryon, bastante, él había sido quien me ayudo a sentirme libre cuando más prisionera me sentía, además no había vez que abriera la boca y no me sacara una carcajada. Era tanto el apreció que le tenía que luché por no soltar las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué parece que llorarás?- Preguntó Aeryon extrañado.

-Porque estoy a punto de hacerlo- Dije colocando una mano sobre mis labios.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hice las cosas bien?- Preguntó sarcástico.

-Sí- Dije conteniéndome.

-Ven aquí pequeñuela- Dijo abriendo los brazos, para abalanzarme sobre él en un fuerte abrazo –Te vamos a extrañar mucho- Dijo con la voz entrecortada –Promete que te volveremos a ver-

-No te desharás tan fácil de mí- Dije con el mismo tono de él.

-No por favor-

Estoy segura que ambos derramamos por lo menos una lágrima, está bien en mi caso, fue más de una, pero aún me faltaba la persona más importante…

-Bien Aeryon, ya se acabó tu turno, hazte a un lado- Dijo Rhaenys llegando a mi lado, sujetando su hombro.

Cuando finalmente Aeryon se separó de mí, limpiando su rostro. Rhaenys y yo nos vimos fijamente con una sonrisa, nuestros ojos comenzaron a hacerse cristalinos y luego al comenzar a hablar a llenarse a lágrimas.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí- Dije dándole un fuerte abrazo –Te extrañaré muchísimo-

-Prométeme que aunque las cosas entre tú y Rhaegar algún día terminen mal, aun vendrás a visitarnos- Dijo Rhaenys con una poca risa entre sus palabras.

-Y tu promete que iras a visitarme- Dije de la misma manera.

-Lo prometo- Respondió viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo prometo- Respondí sonriendo, pero empapada en lágrimas, para después unirnos en un abrazo.

-Casi lo olvido- Dijo separándose un momento –Te tengo un pequeño obsequio, cierra los ojos-

Hice lo que me indicó, entonces sentí como sujetó mi mano y colocó algo sobre mi muñeca.

-Está bien, ábrelos- Dijo Rhaenys.

Al abrir los ojos, observe mi muñeca, que llevaba además de ese clásico y habitual brazalete con la insignia del lobo, ahora había un nuevo brazalete, esta vez era una delgada cadena de la cual colgaba un dije en forma de aquel dragón característico de la familia Targaryen, como aquel que Rhaegar lleva en su maletín.

-Es hermosa- Dije apreciando cada detalle.

-Es para que nunca nos olvides- Dijo Rhaenys con una lágrima rodando.

-Nunca lo haría- Dije dándole un abrazo nuevamente.

-Te quedaste corto- Dijo Aeryon a Daeron que aunque aún soltaba lágrimas ya había regresado su sarcasmo.

Una vez que me despedí de todos y limpie mis lágrimas, deje claro frente a todos que serían bien recibidos en mi hogar que aunque carecía de lujos como aquella mansión, siempre serían tratados como parte de mi familia, como ellos lo habían hecho conmigo.

Aemon se ofreció para llevarnos al aeropuerto y una vez más ahí nos despedimos, tierna y sentimental, después de documentar todo y recoger los pases de abordar fuimos a la sala de espera, donde esta vez, fui yo la que cayó dormida, ya que mi cabeza comenzaba a matarme del dolor.

-Lyanna despierta- Dijo Rhaegar dulcemente despertándome –Es hora de irnos-

-Me duele- Dije más dormida que despierta.

-¿Qué te duele?- Preguntó Rhaegar preocupado.

-Nada, vamos- Dije poniéndome en pie, pero cuando lo hice tuve que sujetarme de Rhaegar que de no hacerlo hubiera terminado en el piso.

-¿Estas bien querida?- Preguntó Aegon asustado, tomando mi maleta.

-Sí, es solo que me levanté muy rápido- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Con todo mi esfuerzo y un poco de apoyo de Rhaegar luche para caminar lo más recto que podía, cada vez me sentía peor, era como estar en un barco, todo me daba vueltas, pero aun así nadie notó lo mal que estaba. Gracias a los dioses logré llegar al avión. Mi asiento era entre Rhaegar y Viserys que tenía la ventana.

-¿Podrías cambiarme el lugar?- Pregunté a Rhaegar recargada sobre el asiento del frente.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado una vez más.

-Solo estoy mareada, es todo- Respondí viéndolo.

-Claro, cambiemos- Dijo levantándose.

Una vez que hicimos el cambio, recliné un poco mi asiento y apoyé mi cabeza contra el respaldo.

-Gracias- Dije a Rhaegar –Si tengo ganas de vomitar, será más fácil correr al sanitario desde aquí- Dije con una leve sonrisa.

Tal vez todos mis estúpidos e inconscientes comentarios estaban asustando a Rhaegar, pero para mí era algo común el enfermar al regresar de un viaje, además si le sumamos, los cambios de temperatura al entrar y salir del océano y el cantar como loca el pasado día, era muy probable que estuviera enferma. Pero como ya dije, es algo común para mí, entre más largo el viaje, más graves los síntomas, he pasado desde intoxicaciones y desmayos, hasta infecciones.

-Si te sientes muy mal, podemos viajar mañana- Dijo Rhaegar seriamente.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien, siempre me sucede con un viaje- Dije abriendo mis ojos, lo cual fue un mala idea, ya que el sol brillaba bastante -¡AH!- Dije cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?-

-Completamente- Dije acurrucándome sobre su brazo –Prometo no vomitar sobre ti- Dije riendo.

Permanecimos así, hasta el despegue donde la azafata me obligo a desinclinar mi asiento, colocarme el cinturón y sentarme adecuadamente. Lo difícil fueron esos 3, 5 minutos de despegue, donde yo recé a todos los dioses por no expulsar el desayuno. Cuando se dio la indicación de que podíamos reclinar los asientos, lo hice y volví a mi posición, que ahora era más cómoda, ya que él me había recostado sobre el pecho de Rhaegar mientras que su brazo me rodeaba, lo cual fue súper confortante ya que moría de frio. El resto del vuelo, lo pasé dormida.

Una vez más en el aterrizaje, esa azafata me despertó y obligo a hacer el protocolo. Esa siesta en el vuelo, me había ayudado un poco, ahora no estaba tan mareada como cuando abordamos, pero en palabras de Aegon, estaba más pálida que un fantasma.

-¿Qué pensaran tus padres si te llevo luciendo de esa manera?- Dijo Aegon nervioso mientras esperábamos el taxi a las afueras del aeropuerto.

-Ya están acostumbrados, a decir verdad, mi madre me envió un mensaje antes de abordar, me preguntó qué tan enferma iba- Dije riendo.

-Pero es que niña, no puedo llevarte a tu casa si estás enferma- Dijo Aegon.

-Insisto, mi familia ya está acostumbrada, por favor necesito mi cama- Dije con una sonrisa.

Finalmente logré que Aegon accediera a llevarme a casa, aunque durante todo el camino no dejo de insistir en que fuéramos al hospital, a lo cual yo aunque agradecida, me negaba. Cuando el taxi llego a mi casa, no había pasado ni tres segundos cuando Madre ya estaba fuera esperándome.

-Cat- Dijo Aegon llegando con madre, sumamente afligido – Lamento que Lyanna regresara de esta manera, he insistido en llevarla con un médico, pero se ha negado-

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte- Dijo Madre a Aegon –Esto sucede con cada viaje- Dijo cuándo veníamos llegando Rhaegar y yo a su lado -¿Supongo que volviste a aterrar a la tripulación con tus vómitos?- Me preguntó Madre.

-Esta vez no hubo- Dije abrazándola -¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar mi maleta dentro?- Pregunté a Rhaegar el cual insistió y llevó mi maleta hasta fuera de mi habitación.

-Suerte que no vieron el regreso de Last hearth- Contaba Madre en la puerta, una vez que Rhaegar insistió en dejarme recostada en mi habitación, pero desde ahí escuchaba sus relatos –Siete horas de vuelo y todas ellas con vómitos incesantes, la tripulación estaba espantada, tanto así que nos retuvieron en el aeropuerto hasta que le hicieron análisis, una vez que vieron que no era una cosa rara, nos dejaron ir, pero fue fatal-

-Creí que era broma cuando me lo dijo- Dijo Rhaegar.

-Nada de eso- Dijo Madre –De todo nos ha pasado con esta niña…-

No tengo idea en como finalizó esta platica, ya que caí dormida, supongo que Madre contó cualquier otra anécdota vergonzosa de mis regresos de viaje. En fin, bien me lo dijo Benjen alguna vez, no hay mejor forma de aprender que viajar, conocer personas nuevas y vaya que esta vez, yo conocí nuevas y maravillosas personas, y de las ya conocidas, aprendí muchísimo más y lo más importante, que siempre ha sido para mí.

 **Nota:** Adoré con todo mi corazón este capítulo, tenemos esa linda reconciliación, la divertida fiesta, la triste despedida, en fin, hubo muchas cosas en este capítulo y me agradó mucho. Una vez más agradezco con todo mi corazón al increíble compositor Ricardo "Muscaria" Saavedra, por la canción titulada "Epifanía Marina" que es la que canta Rhaegar en la boda, un abrazo buen amigo.

Con este capítulo cerramos el especial "Entre Dragones". Síganle dando amor a este fic, yo les agradezco a cada uno de mis lectores, me encanta ver como cada día hay más y más interesados en este lindo proyecto, les mando un beso enorme y un abrazo y nos veremos con una sorpresa gigante en el siguiente capítulo.

-Lilo Ny.


	19. Capítulo 19) Un día en cama

Capítulo 19) Un día en cama.

Sí, era clásico regresar de algún viaje y enfermar, por lo menos para la mí era algo normal, comúnmente mis síntomas y enfermedades, duraban un par de días, pero solo durante el primero lo resentía con ganas de morir. El día que regresamos de Dragonstone lo pase prácticamente dormida, mis padres prensaron que estaría bien a la mañana siguiente, pero que sorpresa se llevaron al encontrarme temblando de frio con los 29 grados que teníamos en el ambiente, una fiebre de al menos 38 grados, dolor en todo el cuerpo, tos infernal acompañada de la voz del diablo que era peor que después de la boda y nauseas, por lo cual Madre ordenó en llevarme directo al médico.

En el médico me revisaron y asumieron que tenía una terrible gripa, por lo cual me indicaron una larga y costosa serie de medicamentos y antibióticos, más tres días de reposo, lo único que no mencionó el doctor es que la combinación de tales antibióticos me ponía, ¿Cómo decirlo? Un poco estúpida, por lo cual unos minutos después de tomar la dosis, comenzaba a comportarme…E2s difícil de explicar, simplemente todo me causaba risa, me relajaba en exceso, uno que otro color aparecía en mis ojos y una canción de los 70 sonaba de fondo.

-I can't see me lovin' nobody but you…For all my life- Cantaba yo sobre la mesa de la sala de estar cuando mis hermanos llegaron de la facultad.

-Veo que estas mejor- Dijo Robb sorprendido.

-La maravilla de la medicina- Dijo Theon riendo.

-Los medicamentos que le dieron lo causan, sigue tan enferma como antes- Dijo Madre llegando junto a mis hermanos.

-¡Madre!- Dije yo llamando la atención de todos –Lo olvide- Dije haciendo reír a mis hermanos.

-Pues hay alguien que no olvida- Dijo Jon llegando con su mochila, de donde sacó un cuaderno –Rhaegar me entregó esto, son tus deberes dijo-

-Rhaegar…- Dije dando un sentón sobre el sofá, tomando el cuaderno –Te extraño Rhaegar- Dije abriendo el cuaderno –Veamos que dice…Engranes, flechas, poleas, esto ya lo sé….Creo- Dije avanzando las páginas –Aquí esta…-

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?- Preguntó Theon.

-Aquí dice…Hola Lyanna, no te preocupes por tus deberes los haremos por ti, Atte.: Brienne, Renly y Rhaegar, posdata: Te amo- Leí con todo y el atte. -¡Ay! Qué lindo Renly en decir que me ama-

-Dudo que sea de parte de Renly-Dijo Jon riendo.

-Entonces de Brienne- Dije confiada.

-Vaya que estas mal hermanita- Dijo Robb con una carcajada.

-Nada de eso…- Decía yo cuando caí dormida de la nada.

Cuentan mis hermanos que se alteraron mucho al no contestar, pero al ver que aun respiraba y que los efectos secundarios de los medicamentos lo decían, no tuvieron más miedo y dejaron seguir mi sueño.

A la hora de la cena, cuando no tuve más mi dosis de medicamentos, comenzaba a sentirme un poco decaída.

-Tenemos un problema- Dijo Madre cuando comenzaba a perderme en sueños.

-¿Qué problema madre?- Preguntó Robb.

-Tengo una reunión en Riverrun con mis antiguos compañeros de escuela, tengo el vuelo desde hace semanas, regresaré el mismo día, pero no hay quien cuide a su hermana-

-Ya está grandecita para quedarse sola- Dijo Theon riendo.

-Hablo en serio- Dijo Madre –Me preocupa que cuando tome sus medicamentos…Tenga un ataque de locura como el de esta tarde-

-No te preocupes madre confía en mi- Dije limpiando mi nariz –En el defecto, no tomaré los medicamentos-

-No princesa eso no- Dijo Padre de inmediato.

-Entonces confíen, les avisaré justo antes de tomarlos- Prometí luchando contra el sueño.

-¿Y si la tía Lysa viene a cuidarte?- Propuso Madre.

-¿Y Robin?- Dije con rostro de desagrado -¿Qué estamos locos?, Nada de eso, no los tomaré hasta que alguien regrese-

-¿Qué hay de Benjen?- Dijo Padre.

-¿Yo drogada y Benjen siendo Benjen? No creo que sea una buena idea padre- Dije causando risa en la mesa.

Al caso que no había una mejor decisión, se optó por que estaría sola y no tomaría mis medicamentos hasta que alguien llegará a casa.

Una vez recostada en mi cama, revisé mi teléfono, donde había un mensaje nuevo, adivinen, así es de Rhaegar.

- _¿Estas mejor?-_ Era el mensaje de su parte.

- _Poco-_ Respondí – _No lo adivinaras, cualquier otro día sería una dicha pero no ahora, estaré sola en casa mañana…hasta que alguien regrese tomaré mis medicamentos-_ Escribí y envié antes de caer como oso en hibernación.

Supongo que los primeros en salir de casa fueron mis hermanos a la facultad, después, Padre llevó a Madre al aeropuerto, no sin antes despedirse de mí, pero estaba tan dormida que creí que era un sueño.

Soñaba con estar caminando por un mercado, un mercado gitano, yo vestida con aquellas extrañas prendas y entonces cual película infantil, todo el mundo comenzó a bailar y cantar, incluida yo, lo cual no era de extrañar, pero la coordinación de mi sueño si lo era. Cuando mejor iba el baile, un fuerte estruendo como una sirena se escuchó, haciéndome estremecer y perder el hilo del sueño, después otro fuerte estruendo, mientras estaba aún en sueños, sujeté mi cabeza, tratando dejar de escuchar aquello tan desagradable, giraba de un lado a otro, cuando:

-¡AY!- Grite al caer de mi cama.

Me encontraba en el suelo, junto mi cama y ese horrible estruendo era el timbre, que no dejaba de sonar.

-Bien hecho Lyanna- Me dije desenredando mi frazada -¿Quién viene a estas horas?- Dije viendo el reloj de la mesa, cuando una vez más el timbre sonó –Pero que insistentes-

Comencé a gatear, por la casa, hasta la puerta de entrada, mientras el timbre sonaba incesantemente.

-¡YA VOY!- Grité lo más fuerte que pude, lo cual no fue mucho – ¡CON UN DEMONIO, YA ESCUCHE!- Dije justo detrás de la puerta -¡SI TIENE TANTA PRISA VAYA A OTRA CASA!- Dije antes de abrir la puerta -¿Se puede saber por qué tanta insistencia?- Dije abriendo la puerta -¿Rhaegar?- Dije al verlo frente a mí, tuve que frotar mis ojos para asegurarme que era real.

-Eso de despertar nunca te ha agradado- Dijo él riendo –Lo lamento, no era mi intención despertarte-

-Solo caí de la cama, no te preocupes- Dije en voz baja sarcásticamente, haciendo que Rhaegar pintara una linda sonrisa -¿Y qué haces aquí? No es que me desagrade, pero no es la mejor imagen que quiero que veas de mi-

-He venido a cuidarte- Dijo él sonriendo –Después de tu mensaje, hable con Jon, me comentó que estaban preocupados por algo de un medicamento y me ofrecí para venir-

-Qué lindo, pero…- Dije interrumpida por un cosquilleo en mi nariz -¡ACHU!- Estornude fuertemente, haciendo que, aunque es asqueroso de decir, mi nariz escurriera de una forma exagerada.

-¿Un pañuelo?- Preguntó Rhaegar extendiendo su mano con uno en la mano.

-Gracias- Dije tomándolo, con la mano que no cubría mi nariz y limpiando –No quiero enfermarte- Dije tristemente.

-Tranquila, no lo harás, seremos cuidadosos- Dijo él sonriendo –Confía en mí-

-No es la primera vez que escucho esa frase-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó asombrado

-¡Qué! ¿Quién dijo eso?- Dije cambiando de tema –Está bien, entra y cierra la puerta, ese viento me da escalofríos-

-Estamos a 30 grados- Dijo Rhaegar entrando.

-Enferma- Dije apuntando a mi rostro.

-Tal vez si usaras zapatos, no morirías de frio- Dijo él apuntando a mis pies.

-Tal vez, pero…- Dije acercándome a una pequeña canasta que llevaba -¿Es comida?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-Lo es- Dijo él riendo –Pero no comerás hasta que uses algo en tus pies- Dijo seriamente.

-¿Disculpa?- Dije ofendida.

-Anda ve y ponte algo, yo preparare todo mientras- Dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy impactada- Dije saliendo de la cocina –Ni mi padre me habla así- Dije a mitad del pasillo.

Regresé a mi habitación, donde me coloqué mis pantuflas, tan femeninas como yo.

-¿Esto está bien?- Pregunté regresando a la cocina levantando el pie.

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó Rhaegar riendo.

No es que fueran malas, pero no eran las más lindas y delicadas pantuflas para una dama, si no que esta eran de garras de alguna bestia, para mi eran increíbles.

-¿No te gustan?- Dije haciendo berrinche.

-Tengo unas iguales- Dijo sonriéndome hermosamente.

-Debemos usarlas alguna vez- Dije totalmente fascinada –Como esas parejas que usan playeras iguales, nosotros usaremos esto- Dije apuntando a mis pies, haciéndolo reír -¿Y que tenemos de comer?- Pregunté sentándome.

-Bien, Nan preparó un poco de sopa de pollo, dijo que te haría bien- Dijo acercando un pequeño bowl con un humeante brebaje en su interior.

-Bien- Dije dando vueltas con la cuchara -¿Y tú que comerás?-

En ese momento la alarma del horno eléctrico sonó, de donde Rhaegar sacó un apetecible plato con un poco de pasta, un gran trozo de carne y algunas verduras.

-¿QUÉ?- Dije al verlo –Eso no es justo, yo quiero, sabes que como mucho- Dije haciendo berrinche.

-No te hará bien comer todo esto- Dijo sonriendo, mientras yo pintaba mi rostro de berrinche –Además, créeme quedarás satisfecha con eso, lo he comido por años- Dijo tratando de chantajearme, pero al caso que no cedía, buscó otra opción –Si lo terminas y aun tienes hambre, podrás comer postre-

-¿Helado?- Dije sonreído.

-Hace tres minutos morías de frio, no comerás helado- Dijo firmemente –Una galleta o algo parecido-

-¿Una galleta?, ¿Qué soy un perro?- Dije tratando de parecer seria, pero no lo pude y solté una pequeña risa, al igual que él.

Comencé a comer, ¡Dioses! esto era realmente delicioso y Rhaegar tenía razón, quede completamente satisfecha al terminar.

-Me agrada esto de desayunar juntos- Dije al terminar mi plato.

-A mí también-

-Solo los dos- Dije giñando un ojo.

-Todos los momentos cuando estamos solo los dos, son buenos-

Continuamos hablando por unos minutos hasta que comencé a debilitarme y a sentirme agotada, supongo que fue por la comida, me suele pasar, así que insistí en ir a recostarme.

-Nunca he entrado a tu habitación- Dijo Rhaegar mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-¿De verdad?- Dije extrañada –Juraba que sí, supongo que fue un sueño…que buen sueño- Dije sonriendo.

-Me gustaría saber los detalles de ese sueño-

-Los sabrás, pero ahora- Dije deteniéndome frente a la puerta –Bienvenido a la cueva del lobo- Dije abriendo la puerta –Disculpa el desastre- Dije pateando un papel del piso, de los cuales había muchos.

Justo al entrar yo me arrojé a la cama y envolví en una frazada, mientras tanto, Rhaegar dio unos pasos por ahí, cuando enfoqué la vista sobre él, se encontraba observado uno de los muros que tenía con algunas fotografías, de mis amigos, familia, o simplemente mías. Tomó una donde estaba con ropa abrigadora y de fondo nieve.

-Esa es del famoso viaje a Last Heart- Dije desde mi cama -¿Acaso no son lindas?-

-Lo son- Dijo Rhaegar dejándola en su lugar –Pero donde está mi fotografía-

-Aquí- Dije apuntando a mi mesa de noche, donde tenía las dos únicas fotografías en marco, una de mi familia y otra de Rhaegar y yo en Blackwater –Hay más arriba- Dije apuntado al muro detrás de mi cama –Pero esa es mi favorita-

-Lo recuerdo- Dijo Rhaegar tomando la fotografía en sus manos –Nos burlábamos de Bronn por que aquella chica lo golpeó cuando Renly tomó la fotografía-

Tal vez no sea la fotografía más hermosa del mundo, pero nuestro gesto lo dice todo y para mi es lindísima. Continuamos unos minutos hablando de nuestras fotografías juntos de las que hay de todo, de las veces que salíamos a comer de incognito, cuando fuimos a bailar con Brienne y Tormund, el día de la competencia, una de la gala (También tomada por Renly, empiezo a creer que es como un paparazzi), una muy privada de después de la gala y como doscientas de Blackwater. En todo este tiempo, Rhaegar estuvo de pie al lado de la cama.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?- Pregunté con un pequeño murmullo.

-¿Puedo tomar esa silla?- Preguntó apuntando al escritorio.

-No seas ridículo, ven aquí- Dije apuntando a mi cama, mientras me movía cual gusano para hacer espacio.

Rhaegar tomó asiento así sin más.

-Puedes recostarte si quieres- Dije riendo –Por mi mejor- Dije con mi rostro más angelical tratando de convencerlo.

-De acuerdo- Dijo acomodándose.

Cuando estuvo cómodo, llevé mi gusanes figura a su lado, donde posé mi cabeza contra su pecho y él colocó su mano sobre mi cabello y lo acarició.

-Espera- Dijo al cabo de unos minutos levantándose un poco –Hay algo…- Dijo moviendo algo detrás de él, de donde sacó…-¿Qué es esto?-

-Scott- Dije tomando mi hermoso muñeco afelpado con forma de lobo

-¿Tu lobo se llama Scott?- Preguntó con una carcajada.

-Cuando era niña, no tenía muchos nombres de referencia, y Scott sonaba bien-

Una vez más que Rhaegar estuvo cómodo, volví a acurrucarme, pero esta vez con Scott en mis brazos y los tres caímos dormidos. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, en mi perspectiva de enferma, fueron horas aunque pudieron ser un par de minutos únicamente.

-Lyanna- Dijo Rhaegar dulcemente.-

¿Hmm?- Dije entre sueños.

-Creo que es momento de tomar tu medicamento-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Acaba de sonar una alarma en tu teléfono titulada "Tomar malditas drogas"-

-¡Ah! Sí, creo que es hora- Dije levantándome.

Al igual que yo, Rhaegar también se levantó, para dejarme buscar en el cajón de mi mesa de noche, de donde no dejaba de sacar, una tras otra las píldoras. Tomé las primeras tres con total normalidad, pero la cuarta.

-Esta maldita- Dije mostrándole la píldora a Rhaegar –Evita que tengamos un hijo- Dije bromeando, haciendo que este se sorprendiera –Mentira, pero me droga completamente, así que ignora un poco todo lo que haré- Dije introduciéndola a mi boca.

No pasaron ni tres minutos para que yo comenzara a actuar cual asistente de Woodstock, primero me mecía de un lado a otro, cuenta Rhaegar, pero en mi mente estaba bajando por un arcoíris. Luego con la música en mi cabeza de fondo (You make me feel like dancing) tomé a Scott y baile por la habitación.

-¡Vaya que te ponen mal!- Dijo Rhaegar viéndome desde la cama –Ya veo porque estaban preocupados-

-No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, ¿Cierto Scott? – Dije acercando a Scott a mi rostro –Díselo- Dije extendiendo los brazos que sujetaban al afelpado hacia Rhaegar.

-Gracias por confirmarlo Scott- Dijo Rhaegar riendo.

-¿Te habló?- Pregunté sorprendida, haciendo que Rhaegar soltará una carcajada, pero yo estaba totalmente impactada, Scott le hablaba –Entonces canta con nosotros, You make me feel like dancing- Canté meciéndome.

Al cabo de unos minutos la música en mi cabeza cambió, ahora era algo parecido a mi sueño, más místico, gitano tal vez. Dejé a Scott sobre la cama y ahora baile sola, moviendo mi cadera de un lado a otro, brazos estirados y una muy mala imitación de la danza del vientre, pero yo juraba que era la siguiente esposa del sultán, tanto así que inclusive entre a mi armario y tomé un velo de uno de mis bailes de gitana.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Preguntó Rhaegar por un bastón después de que me encontrara dando brincos en mi vago intento del baile, llevando un bastón en mano, junto con el velo en mi cabeza.

-Ah esto- Dije deteniendo mis brincos –Es que tengo una tienda de bastones en el armario, pásale están baratos- Dije tomando su mano para llevarlo al armario –Como ves, tengo más utilería que en Broadway- Dije cuando estuvimos dentro de mi armario.

-Si algún día requerimos hacer una obra de teatro, sabemos a dónde recurrir-

-Sí, tengo muchos disfraces y cosas así- Dije limpiando mi nariz –Lo tengo, haremos un desfile de modas, sí, sal de aquí usaré mis disfraces- Dije sacando a Rhaegar del armario.

-De acuerdo, veamos hasta donde pueden llegar esas drogas- Dijo Rhaegar saliendo del armario riendo.

-Producción música de fondo- Grité desde dentro del armario, antes de salir con el primer vestuario.

Desde mi teléfono, Rhaegar buscó una canción que considero buena, pero en mi mente era excelente, así que uno por uno usé mis antiguos vestuarios, desde el clásico de ballet, con todo y el esponjado tutu, pasando por el traje de policía, ladrón, la chica ovejera, camuflaje, arlequín, el del velo de gitana, para salsa, hasta uno del oktoberfest, cada uno de ellos documentados con fotografías de parte de Rhaegar.

-¿Va todo bien ahí dentro?- Preguntó Rhaegar al cabo de unos minutos de mi tardanza -¿Lyanna?- Dijo entrando al armario.

Digamos que estuvo a punto de que le diera un infarto a Rhaegar del susto, ya que estaba en el piso del armario, totalmente varada con mi siguiente vestuario, que era una bata y una gorra de baño. Gracias a que los dioses son grandes, hice un sonido tratando de decir algo y Rhaegar supo que aún estaba viva.

-No me asustes así- Dijo antes de levantarme para ir a la cama.

Yo no me enteré de este momento hasta que desperté al cabo de unas horas, cuando Rhaegar me contó de su susto de muerte.

Como madre no estaba en casa, mis hermanos no irían a comer y abusarían de su poder con las familias de sus chicas para ser alimentados en sus casas, mientras tanto, padre llamó, preguntando ¿Cómo estaba?, ¿Si necesitaba algo? y ¿Si Rhaegar ya había tenido el susto de muerte después de tomar mi medicamento? Al parecer fui la última en enterarme que vendría, en fin, también mencionó que no iría a casa para la comida, pero si quería comer llamará a Benjen.

-Ni loca llamaría a Benjen por comida- Dije una vez que colgué con padre –Así que pizza ven a mí- Dije buscando el numero en mi teléfono.

-No comerás pizza- Dijo Rhaegar de inmediato.

-¿Por qué?- Dije con berrinche –Íbamos tan bien-

-No es una buena idea, irritará tú ya afectada garganta- Dijo seriamente –Te prepararé algo, vamos a la cocina-

Mientras la cocina estaba siendo ocupada por Rhaegar, me envió a la sala de estar, mientras preparaba la comida. Una vez que me llamó diciendo que todo estaba listo, fui de inmediato ya que moría de hambre. Una vez mi abuela dijo, "Si conoces a un hombre que te cocine y que demás lo haga bien, quédate con él" lo estaba considerando bastante, aunque ¿A qué se refería mi abuela? Malditas drogas me hacen pensar diferente y en doble sentido.

Al terminar de comer, no teníamos ni idea de que hacer, insistí en no dormir más, así que fuimos a jugar videojuegos, con una misión suicida sacamos la consola de la habitación de Jon y fuimos a la sala de estar, ya que no tengo pantalla en mi habitación.

-¿Estas segura que no tienes sueño?- Preguntó Rhaegar antes de comenzar la misión.

-Para nada, la comida me recargó las baterías- Dije al comenzar.

Era ese típico juego donde llevas un compañero para atravesar una situación de guerra, al principio lo estábamos haciendo increíble, éramos imparables, pero luego…

-A la derecha Lyanna- Dijo Rhaegar mientras su personaje estaba colgado de una soga para llegar al otro lado.

-Lo tengo- Dije despejando ese lado.

-Bien hecho, ahora la izquierda- Dijo casi a la mitad –Lyanna, la izquierda- Dijo a punto de caer –La izquierda- Dijo cuándo su personaje cayo y el mío estaba simplemente viendo.

No es como que lo quisiera, simplemente pasó y volví a caer dormida. Amablemente Rhaegar me llevó a mi habitación, donde una vez más aprovechando dormimos con Scott. Esta vez el sueño, fue más prolongado, ya que únicamente Rhaegar despertó al llegar Jon, claro está todo esto me lo contaron después.

-Hola- Dijo Jon entrando a mi habitación.

-Jon, lo siento- Dijo Rhaegar levantándose de la cama –No debiste verme así-

-No te preocupes- Respondió Jon relajado –No puedo estar más agradecido contigo por lo que hiciste hoy, por mi pasa la noche aquí - Dijo tomando su hombro-Gracias-

-No hay de que, sin dudarlo lo haría mañana de igual manera-

-No te preocupes, Madre llegará y cuidará de ella, veo que se divirtieron- Dijo Jon echando un vistazo alrededor.

-Sí, fue toda una aventura- Dijo Rhaegar riendo.

-Ya veo, así que supongo que estás cansado, creo que te caería bien salir de este mar de gérmenes, ve a casa-

-Supongo que me caerá bien-

-No debes preocuparte, yo cuidaré de ella-

Tiernamente, Rhaegar se acercó a mi rostro y dijo:

-Me divertí mucho hoy, recupérate pronto pequeña, me haces mucha falta- Dijo para después besar dulcemente mi frente.

Después de arreglar todas sus pertenecías, Rhaegar salió de casa.

Sé que tal vez no sea la mejor enferma de todas y menos drogada, pero sin duda, este día fue mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba, además el saber que puedo contar con Rhaegar en estos momentos es simplemente maravilloso, sin duda alguna le pagaré todo lo que hizo por mi hoy.

 **Nota:** Ya sé que este capítulo no tiene mucha historia y podríamos llamarlo un capítulo de relleno, pero es muy lindo, simplemente lo soñé y dije "¿Por qué no?" así que aquí tenemos un sueño, además tómenlo cómico como fue que lo pensé, esas malditas drogas nos hacen otras personas. Posdata: Scott es real, pero es un perro.

-Lilo Ny


	20. Capítulo 20)Lo mejor que te podría pasar

Capítulo 20) Lo mejor que te podría pasar, en el peor momento que podría ser.

Gracias a los incansables mensajes de parte de Rhaenys, no pude olvidar ni un solo día que el cumpleaños de Rhaegar estaba cada día más cerca. Entre enfermedad y ponerme al corriente con los deberes de la escuela, perdí la primera de dos semanas previas al gran día. Así que si mi plan era hacer algo grandioso, tenía que poner manos a la obra.

Tenía hasta el jueves de esa semana, si es que contamos la mañana de ese día para planear todo, así que el lunes, en cuanto llegue a clases, comencé a pensar lo que haría. Mi primer pensamiento, fue algo más simple, tal vez una cena romántica, solo él y yo, pero a mi mente llegó esa frase de Rhaenys, "no pasarlo solo", entonces eso significaba, personas, muchas personas, así que mi plan de una cena privada, quedaba descartado.

Pensando en el limbo, llegó aquella fiesta de los…Tantos años de Benjen, considerada por muchos la mejor fiesta del siglo. Alcohol, música, baile y lo más importante mucha gente, lo cual era perfecto para basarme en ella para lo del jueves, ¿Posible? Sí, siempre y cuando tuviera la ayuda necesaria, claro, estaba el asunto familiar, ¿Qué sucedía si Aegon ya tenía planes?, tengo que investigar al respecto. Gracias a ese bonito viaje familiar, tenía el número de casi toda la familia Targaryen, pero solo necesitaba el de uno.

Con la discreción del mundo, dado que Rhaegar estaba sentado a mi lado, tomé mi teléfono y comencé a enviar mensajes, mientras fingía que estaba atenta a clases.

 _-¿Viserys?-_ Fue mi primer mensaje.

Pensé que tardaría algunos minutos en contestar, pero su respuesta fue inmediata.

- _¿Lyanna?-_ Envió Viserys.

- _Me alegro que fueras tú, tremenda vergüenza me llevaría si fuera alguien más-_

 _-¿A quién esperabas?-_

 _-A ti, en fin, ese no es el tema, como sabes, el cumpleaños de Rhaegar está cerca y ¿Me preguntaba si tenían algún plan en familia?-_

 _-¡Oh! No, créeme, no quieres planear enfrentarte a la maldición del cumpleaños-_

 _-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Cuál maldición? Estás loco-_

 _-Nada de eso, hablo en serio, el cumpleaños de Rhaegar está maldito, año tras año, las tragedias suceden-_

 _-¿Esas de broma? Eso no puede ser verdad-_

 _-¿No me crees? Tres años atrás, Tormenta tropical. Dos años atrás, Un auto arrolló a Aerys con todo y el pastel. Unos años atrás, varados en una playa cuyo nombre aún desconocemos. Tuvimos que caminar por medio día para llegar a una zona habitable, fue horrible-_

 _-Conozco la historia, vaya que se divirtieron-_

 _-Ese no es el punto, te lo digo, está maldito. Y puedo seguir año tras año, hasta remontar a su nacimiento, esa casa de verano quedo hecha cenizas-_

 _-¡Bah! Lo alucinan, estoy segura que simplemente no fueron cuidadosos, te aseguro que este año será diferente-_

 _-Si tú lo dices-_

 _-¿Entonces cuento contigo para la planeación?-_

Justo envié ese último mensaje cuando el profesor Barristan llamó mi atención. Pensé que me regañaría por estar usando mi teléfono en clase, pero al parecer si fui muy discreta.

-Señorita Stark- Dijo el profesor desde el frente.

-¿Sí?- Pregunté ocultando mi teléfono.

-La llaman de dirección- Dijo tomando el memo de la mano de Missandei.

Me levanté tranquilamente sin saber porque era requerida con el director.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?- Preguntó Brienne en cuanto me levanté.

-Ni idea, de tantas cosas, ya no lo sé- Dije riendo.

Salí del aula, caminando con Missandei, la cual también desconocía por qué iba yo. Al llegar a la oficina, me indico entrar con el director.

Pensé, tal vez mis hermanos se metieron en problemas y necesitan de mi ayuda, o algo parecido, pero nunca la verdadera razón.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunté al Director Mormmont, después de tocar la puerta.

-Señorita Stark, claro, pase- Dijo alegremente desde dentro –Tome asiento por favor-

-Se lo agradezco- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Debes estarte preguntando, él porque estás aquí- Dijo mientras yo asentía con la cabeza –No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, son buenas noticias-

-Me alegro- Dije suspirando.

-Recién Benjen ha salido, me sorprende que no lo haya comentado, en fin, ¿Qué sabes de los intercambios estudiantiles Lyanna?-

-Es estudiar en otro lado que no sea tu alma mater- Dije sorprendida.

-Es correcto- Dijo haciendo una pausa para soltar una ligera risita –Disculpa, es que esto es algo que me alegra, Lyanna, la facultad cuenta con una beca para los alumnos que se van de intercambio, lamentablemente este año nadie se ha postulado para ir, así que, la junta escolar, la cual Benjen preside, nos está obligando a enviar por lo menos a un alumno de intercambio escolar y después de mucho analizar hemos decidido enviarte a ti- Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿A mí?- Dije totalmente impactada.

-Por supuesto, el mejor promedio de la facultad, con una trayectoria escolar impecable, una persona totalmente integra, obras de caridad por aquí y por allá, ganadora de la competencia de este año, señorita Stark no hay nadie que pudiera representar mejor a nuestra universidad que usted- Dijo para dar un sonrisa aún más grande que las anteriores –La beca, dado que está planeada para tres alumnos, pero en este caso, solo sería usted, sería del 100%, en otras palabras, cubriría todos tus gastos-

Toda mi vida, he soñado con conocer el mundo, con ir de un lugar a otro, vivir su cultura, y sin duda esta era la mejor cosa que me podría pasar, era la oportunidad de oro.

-No sé qué decir- Dije titubeando –Eso es…Increíble ¿Dónde firmo?- Dije bromeando –Pero hablando seriamente ¿A dónde sería? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo?-

-Opciones hay muchas, mire usted misma- Dijo girando el monitor frente a él –El tiempo depende de la locación, dentro del país, sería un año, fuera, seis meses-

En el monitor había un enorme mapa, y un listado de todas las universidades donde podía ir y vaya que era muchas, desde Riverrun, Old Town, Lannisport, White harbor, entre muchas otras en el país y fuera de, pero al final, me decidí por tres opciones.

-¿Solo tres?- Pregunté después de ver el mapa.

-Necesitamos tres opciones, para enviar su expediente esperando que te acepten, lo cual sin duda harán-

-Está bien, las tengo- Dije eufórica.

-Adelante-

-De la facultad de ingenierías de Dorne, suena bastante, en el buen sentido- Dije sonriendo –Sus talleres de prácticas son legendarios, según dicen, así que Dorne es mi primera opción-

-Excelente elección ¿En segunda?- Preguntó expectante.

-Obviamente, ninguna facultad será tan buena como esta- Dije refiriéndome a mi alma mater –Pero sin duda alguna, La facultad de Dragonstone es la segunda en la lista, siendo la segunda mejor en el país tenía que estar -

-Sin duda alguna, finalmente-

Me distraje un par de segundos, pensando como sería mi vida en Dragonstone, no lo sé, conviviendo a diario con Rhaenys, Aeryon y compañía. Fue un buen pensamiento que me hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

-Señorita Stark…-

-Lo siento doctor…- Dije recobrando el hilo –No hay otra opción más que esta… La facultad de ciencias y tecnología de Braavos es… El sueño de todo ingeniero, no hay nadie que no haya soñado con caminar por sus pasillos y asistir a sus aulas, sin pensarlo dos veces, quisiera estar ahí-

-Braavos, una gran ciudad para vivir, muy buena elección- Dijo tomando nota en su computador –Enviaré las solicitudes y le informaré al respecto-

-Me alegro escuchar eso, pero… ¿Señor?- Dije temerosa -¿Esto aún no es un hecho o sí? Quiero decir, estoy agradecida, pero tengo muchas cosas que pensar, y hablar con mi familia, no es algo que se decida de la noche a la mañana-

-Bueno, aunque quisiera que fuera un hecho, aún tiene tiempo para pensarlo, aunque es poco-

-¿Cuánto es poco?- Pregunté nerviosa.

-Para el viernes necesitamos una respuesta-

-El viernes la tendrá, tiene mi palabra-

-Nos sirve el sábado a primera hora- Dijo el doctor Mormmont –Espero no me maté Benjen por decirle eso, el esperaba cerrar el trato hoy-

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo de Benjen- Dije sonriendo.

-Entonces está hecho, espero su respuesta lo antes posible-

Salí de la oficina dando brincos y aplausos de emoción, aunque había dicho que debía pensarlo, era prácticamente un hecho, por lo menos pensando en mí.

Caminaba celebrando por el pasillo con camino a mi salón, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?- Respondí alegre.

- _¿Ya te dieron la noticia?-_ Preguntó Benjen del otro lado de la línea.

-Qué manera de comenzar la semana, no puedo no dejar de pensar en que todo esto fue tu idea-

 _-Aunque no lo creas, fue idea de Mormmont enviarte a ti, yo pensaba en alguien ajeno a la familia, o en su defecto a alguno de tus hermanos-_

-¿Qué hay de malo en mí?- Pregunté desanimada.

 _-En ti, nada, pero ya quiero escuchar a tu padre cuando le digas la noticia, se le irá su princesa antes de tiempo-_

No lo había visto de esta forma, sin duda alguna Benjen tenía razón, le partiría el corazón a mis padres con esta noticia y que decir de mis hermanos, no puedo creer que me enfoque tanto en mi felicidad que los olvidé por completo, ¡Demonios!

-¿Podemos mantener el secreto?- Pregunté un poco más calmada.

 _-¿Cuándo planeas decirles? Tienes que darle una respuesta a la junta, ¿Lo recuerdas?-_

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero quiero ser yo quien le dé la noticia a la familia, por favor, no vayas a arruinarlo-

- _De acuerdo, pero no prometo esperar mucho-_

-Unos días me bastan- Dije a unos pasos del aula –Te dejo, entraré a clase-

 _-Poco tiempo solamente-_ Dijo Benjen antes de colgar.

Pensaba en las palabras de Benjen, justo antes de posarme en el marco de la puerta, pero al llegar ahí, solo vi, más y más inconvenientes. Desde el fondo del salón, me miraban Oberyn y Bronn, ambos expectantes por contar mi odisea, pasando por Renly, Loras, Tormund, Jaime, hasta llegar a Brienne que me dedicaba una sonrisa y lo más doloroso de todo, esos penetrantes ojos violetas sobre una sonrisa encantadora que quemaba cual fuego salvaje, sonrisa en la cual no había pensado en todo el proceso, pero que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en cómo decírselo.

Como dije a Benjen, decidí mantenerlo en secreto, entre menos personas lo supieran sería más fácil de sobre llevar, por lo cual no le diría a nadie y ese nadie incluye a Rhaegar.

Tanto Rhaegar como mis amigos, se había convertido en parte de mi vida y no podía dejar de pensar en la vida si ellos y lo dolorosa que sería estando lejos. Mi familia, mis amigos, Rhaegar… Era en lo único que pensaba durante la clase, perdida en un punto fijo en la pared. Mi teléfono recibió un mensaje y quitada de temor lo vi, pero al ver el emisario, lo oculté no sin antes echar un vistazo.

- _Aunque me duela, cuenta conmigo y si lo requieres, puedes usar la casa-_ Decía el mensaje de Viserys.

- _Eso era lo que me faltaba…-_ Respondí el mensaje.

Por si no fuera suficiente, aun debía planear la fiesta, si es que podemos llamarla así. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sentía como iba a explotar en cualquier momento, así que después de un gran suspiro, recargue mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

¿Cómo planearía todo tan rápido? ¿Cómo lo haría para que nadie olvidara esa grandiosa fiesta?, ¿Cómo le diría a mi familia el asunto del intercambio? Y sobre todo ¿Qué diablos le diría a Rhaegar y como ocultaría todo al mismo tiempo? ¡Seis meses!, ¡UN AÑO! Poco falto para desmayarme de la presión, cuando…

-Lyanna- Dijo Rhaegar alarmándome tocando mi hombro.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunté sobresaltada –Lo siento, es solo que…- Dije tratando de inventar algo -…Tengo sueño- Dije desviando la mirada de él.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó Rhaegar sin creer mi palabra –Estas más callada de lo normal, eso me preocupa, ¿Estas bien?-

-Claro, estoy bien- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No trates de engañarme pequeñuela- Dijo con una cara de ingenuidad, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo más, el profesor Baelish nos llamó la atención, haciendo que pasara al frente.

Y vaya que estaba distraída, ya que comúnmente, no suelo tardar más de unos minutos al frente, pero esta vez, me llevé la clase entera, además de que era un problema difícil, yo constantemente regresaba a mi lugar, en busca de mis apuntes, algo que me ayudara. Cuando la clase terminó y yo regrese a mi lugar, arrastrando los pies y viendo al suelo, Brienne hizo un comentario llamando mi atención.

-¿Realmente te recuperaste de esa enfermedad? No lo creo, sí que te vez mal chica-

-Que linda Brienne, me alegra escuchar eso…- Decía yo burlándome cuando una idea llegó a mi mente -¡Brienne!- Dije eufórica llegando frente a ella, haciéndola extrañar, tanto a ella como a Rhaegar –Tengamos un día de chicas- Dije abrazándola.

Si, justo eso era lo que necesitaba, un día con Brienne, contarle todo lo que tenía en mente, ella me ayudaría a encontrar una solución y tal vez hasta planear la fiesta y lo mejor de todo, guardaría el secreto.

-…Claro- Dijo extrañada -¿Cuándo?-

-¿Mañana?- Dije sonriendo y soltándola al momento.

-Lo siento chica, pero tengo clase de esgrima, ¿Miércoles?-

-Al diablo el esgrima, yo prepararé unas brochetas si a esas espadas te refieres- Dije sonriendo –Por favor, necesito ese día de niñas- Dije rogando.

-De acuerdo- Respondió Brienne riendo –Espero que sean buenas-

-Gracias- Dije dando un brinco de emoción.

De inmediato la abracé una vez más y brinque de emoción una vez más, sin notar que Rhaegar estaba a mi lado, observando toda nuestra conversación.

-Lyanna… ¿Podrías acompañarme a la cafetería?- Preguntó Rhaegar con una linda sonrisa, pero a su vez, su mirada notaba seriedad.

-Por supuesto- Dije viéndolo con una sonrisa de la misma manera.

Salimos del aula en completo silenció, no era como que no tuviera cosas que hablar, pero no quería arruinarlo todo con alguna frase mal pensada. Justo había pensado en que decir, cuando él se me adelanto.

-Realmente estas callada, ¿Qué sucede, sé que hay algo mal?-

-No- Dije eludiendo el tema –Todo va bien-

-Conozco cuando algo te inquieta, no puedes engañarme- Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Este hombre sí que era bueno, pero aun así yo no daría mi brazo a torcer, debía pensar rápido.

-Unas cuantas cosas que tengo en mente, no debes por qué preocuparte, es todo-

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó deteniéndose viéndome fijamente.

-Eso creo…- Dije desviando mi mirada.

-Lyanna solo me haces alarmar más- Dijo seriamente – Se directa, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué te dijo el director Mormmont?-

-Eso…- Dije dudando un minuto mi respuesta, claro estaba no podía decirle la verdad –Es una estupidez…- Dije sacando mi mejor lado mentiroso –La facultad no está tan bien como se dice y eso le preocupa a Mormmont, menciona que son más los malos promedios que los buenos y más en mecánica- Dije sin creer lo que salía de mi boca –Siendo el mejor promedio de la carrera, me pidió, hacer una...Asamblea para exhortar a los chicos a ser mejores y apoyar a los alumnos más rezagados a… Mejorar, Sí eso es lo que dijo, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo- Dije metiéndome en el papel.

-Por un segundo creí que sería algo peor- Dijo Rhaegar esbozando una linda sonrisa –No te agobies, algo se nos ocurrirá- Dijo tomando mis manos –Ahora… Lo que realmente me preocupa… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar con Brienne?-

-Cosas de chicas- Dije extrañada.

-¿Cosas de chicas?- Dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando –No me malentiendas, pero, me preocupa que esas "cosas de chicas" se traten de algo más grande-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté confundida.

-Ya sabes… Algo que tenga que ver con… Ambos-

-¿Ambos?- Dije tratando de entender a lo que se refería -¡Oh! Ya- Dije eufórica al entender su referencia –Oh…- Dije un poco consternada, pensándolo realmente, contando en mi mente –Ahora que lo mencionas- Dije nerviosa.

-¡Lyanna!- Dijo él impactado.

-Tranquilo, esta clase de retrasos suceden todo el tiempo sin razón aparente-

-¿Retrasos?- Dijo el asombrado -¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿A qué te referías tú?- Dije nerviosa.

-Tal vez estabas molesta por algo, pero eso…-

-Para nada, pero ya te lo dije, sucede todo el tiempo sin razón aparente-

-Pero hay una razón- Dijo temeroso.

-Una cosa a la vez, no hay que sumarle más preocupaciones a la lista-

-Esta debería ser nuestra preocupación primordial- Dijo aterrado.

-¡Rhaegar! No me pongas más nerviosa- Dije al borde de la histeria sujetando sus hombros –Sí algo pasa, te lo diré, ahora por favor, no caigas en pánico, aprecio tu preocupación, pero lo que menos necesito en este momento es pánico.-

-Entendido- Dijo calmado, después de ver mi rostro o el del diablo quiero decir.

-Pero no era de eso lo que quería hablar con Brienne- Dije masajeando a un lado de mis ojos, con una ligera risita.

Después de calmar nuestros nervios unos segundos en la cafetería, regresábamos al aula cuando, nos encontramos con una muy agradable compañía.

-Señorita Stark- Dijo el Profesor Luwin llegando detrás de nosotros.

-Profesor- Dije con una gran sonrisa dado que es uno de mis profesores favoritos, lamentablemente, no me impartió clase este semestre.

-Señorita Stark solo le quito unos minutos con una molestia- Dijo apenado.

-Nunca es una molestia con usted- Dije honestamente -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Un pequeño favor, ¿Podrían ayudar al equipo del decatlón académico de este año? Usted y los jóvenes, Baratheon, Lannister y Martell ganaron el año anterior y quisiera que evaluaran a los jóvenes tal vez darles algún consejo, ¿Podrían?-

Por si no tuviera muchas preocupaciones, ahora debía ser tutor de unos chicos de segundo año, pero en fin, era para una buena causa y no podía fallarle al profesor Luwin.

-Con mucho gusto iremos profesor, cuente con nosotros-

-Me alegro, los veré el miércoles después de clases en el aula T109-

-Ahí estaremos- Dije antes de despedirme.

Caminaba de regreso con Rhaegar, notando que casi habíamos olvidado por completo el asunto anterior.

-Por si no fuera poco lo que te pidió Mormmont, ahora debes hacer esto-

-Es por una buena causa- Dije antes de entra al salón.

-No quiero quitarte la ilusión Lyanna, pero ¿No sería ese nuestro día juntos?-

-¡Oh!, Lo había…-

-¿Olvidado?- Dijo él con una risita.

-Para nada, solo…Esta bien, si lo olvide, lo siento- Dije haciendo un rostro angelical para ser perdonada –Acompáñame con los chicos y después seré toda tuya, lo prometo-

-Me gusta cómo suena eso- Dijo justo cuando entrabamos al salón.

-¡Hey! Chicos- Dije llamando la atención de mis amigos -No adivinaran a quien nos topamos de frente-

-Si no nos dices, nunca lo sabremos- Dijo Jaime

-Al profesor Luwin- Dije con una gran sonrisa, a lo cual Jaime, Oberyn y Renly pintaron una igual –Y necesita nuestra ayuda- Dije apuntando a los anteriores.

-¿Ayuda para qué?- Dijo Oberyn.

-Quiere que ayudemos a los chicos del decatlón académico, algún consejo, tal vez ayudarlos con un tema-

-¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos permiso de destrozarlos lenta y tranquilamente?- Dijo Jaime.

-No le haremos eso a esos pobres chicos- Dijo Renly.

-¿Porque no?- Dijimos Jaime, Oberyn y yo al unísono.

-¿Ya no recuerdas hace un año, como nos destrozaron los profesores a nosotros?- Dijo Oberyn -¿Recuerdas que Lady Crane te hizo sentir como basura?-

-Lo recuerdo- Dijo Renly bajando la mirada.

-¿Cuándo lo haremos?- Preguntó Oberyn alegre.

-Miércoles después de clases, aula T109- Dije con una sonrisa vaga.

-¿Miércoles después de clases a dónde iremos?- Dijo Bronn que llegaba escuchando todo.

-Lo siento amigo, pero no creo que te agrade esta experiencia- Dije.

-Yo decidiré si me agrada o no- Dijo Bronn un poco disgustado –Ahora, ¿A dónde?-

-Decatlón académico- Dijo Renly.

-Te lo dije, ni loco irás- Dije riendo –Entonces decidido…- Decía yo cuando Bronn interrumpió.

-Si tu niño de cabello platinado va, yo también puedo ir- Dijo Bronn haciendo berrinche.

-El caso Bronn- Dije girándome hacia él –Es que Rhaegar si conoce la definición de presión- Dije viéndolo fijamente.

-Es fuerza sobre área- Respondió Bronn.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quieres ganarte tu lugar? Hazlo- Dije cruzando los brazos.

-Dispara Stark- Dijo Bronn.

-¿Segunda ley de la termodinámica?- Dije presuntuosa.

-El calor sale- Dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero es correcto-

-¿Lo ves? Siguiente-

Pensando cómo hacer errar a Bronn pase unos segundos, pero al recordar algo con lo que sin duda caería, esbocé una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué sirve el número de Reynolds y en que unidades está?-Dije pretenciosamente.

-No es justo sabes que reprobé mecánica de fluidos- Dijo Bronn haciendo berrinche.

-Lo siento pero si no lo sabes, no puedes asistir- Dije soltando una risita.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que si Rhaegar no sabe, tampoco puede ir?- Dijo Bronn arruinando mi risa y soltando una carcajada el–A decir verdad, supongo que Brienne los acompañará, si no sabe, ¿Tampoco puede ir?-

-Cómo te odio- Dije seriamente.

-De eso vivo- Dijo Bronn sonriendo –Veamos, tu- Dijo apuntando a Renly -¿Sabes que es…esa mierda?- Dijo refiriéndose a la pregunta anterior.

-¿Numero de Reynolds? Claro, es para…- Decía Renly cuando Bronn puso una mano en su boca.

-De acuerdo, ahora, ustedes dos- Dijo Bronn apuntando a Brienne y Rhaegar –Contesten la pregunta.

-¿Y porque no me la dicen a mí?- Dije objetando.

-¡JA! Conozco lo tramposa que eres, no me arriesgaré, así que no te perderé de vista- Dijo sentándome en una silla a su lado – ¡Lyanna sentada! Perfecto como a mi perro-

Mientras Bronn no me perdía de vista y al más mínimo movimiento armaba todo un espectáculo, argumentando que hacia trampa, Brienne y Rhaegar respondieron correctamente la pregunta.

-Ganaste esta vez Stark- Dijo Bronn caminando desanimado a su lugar.

-Fuiste mala con él- Dijo Rhaegar cuando todo el mundo se dispersó.

-Créeme, él no quiere estar ahí-

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo besando mi cabeza –Por cierto, el número de Reynolds esta en Metros sobre segundo por kilogramo, ¿Cierto?-

-¡ES ADIMENCIONAL!- Dije viéndolo impactada.

-Solo estaba bromeando- Dijo riendo -Quería ver tu reacción-

-Bastantes sustos hemos tenido hoy- Dije girando los ojos.

-Ni que lo digas- Dijo él suspirando.

Cuando llegó el final de las clases, al parecer todo el mundo tenía prisa de salir, excepto mis hermanos, los cuales me pidieron esperar a que terminaran un par de deberes que tenían pendientes. Como todos mis amigos salieron sin ver atrás, y Rhaegar lo esperaban sus hermanos, me quedé sola en uno de los bancos del jardín que une el edificio principal con el estacionamiento.

Mientras mi cabeza se mantuviera ocupada, no había problema, pero justo cuando dejaba de hacer cosas, comenzaba el caos ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo le diría a mi familia, a mis amigos, a Rhaegar? ¿Qué llevaba de la planeación? ¿Qué diablos haría? ¿Realmente tenía un retraso? Malditos y estúpidos pensamientos.

Sufría con mi mente cuando, un grito detrás de mí se escuchó. Al levantarme para ver lo que había sucedido, vi una lluvia de hojas de papel, un termo de café en el suelo y a su lado Lady Crane.

-¡Por los dioses!- Dije acercándome -¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Oh Lyanna, eres tú, sí estoy bien- Dijo tomando mi mano para levantarse –Tenia esperanza que nadie me hubiera visto- Dijo de pie –Demonios, mira este desastre-

-No se preocupe, le ayudaré a levantarlo- Dije recolectando las hojas del piso.

Una vez que tuvimos cada uno de los papeles.

-Supongo que regresaré a la oficina a ordenar todo- Dijo desalentada –Te agradezco- Dijo intentando tomar la gran pila que yo llevaba.

-Si me permite, podría acompañarla a la oficina- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Siempre tan amable, vamos- Dijo comenzando a caminar.

Caminamos casi en total silencio a la oficina, solo una que otra pregunta de nuestras vidas y ya.

-¿Y qué haces aun aquí Lyanna?- Preguntó tomando asiento en su escritorio.

-Ya sabe, esperar a mis hermanos- Dije sentándome frente a ella.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes, está siempre será tu oficina, puedes esperarlos aquí- Dijo comenzando a ver el papeleo y separarlo.

-Se lo agradezco- Dije viéndola, pero algo sobre su escritorio llamó mi atención -¡Vaya! Es cuando visitamos la planta ensambladora- Dije tomando una fotografía donde estábamos Brienne, Bronn, Oberyn, Renly, Loras, Jaime, Tormund y yo rodeando a Lady Crane, todos con una grandes y brillantes sonrisas.

-Adoro esa fotografía con mis niños- Dijo viéndola con un gesto cual madre a su bebe -¿Cómo les va a todos?-

-Bien, casi a todos- Dije bajando la mirada.

-Bronn nunca mejorará, lo sabemos- Dijo riendo

-No me refería a Bronn- Dije con una pequeña risita.

-¿Entonces?- Dijo extrañada.

Desvié un poco la mirada, a lo que ella interpreto con…

-¿Qué te sucede Lyanna?- Preguntó Lady Crane seriamente -¿Qué no va bien en tu vida?-

-No es como que las cosas no vayan bien, en realidad, van de maravilla, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero no sé qué hacer- Dije seriamente –Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo donde todo va bien en mi vida, donde no quiero escapar o algo similar, pero llega esto a mover todo el panorama-

-¿Estas embarazada?-

-Comúnmente diría que no, pero… En realidad no lo sé- Dije haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendida- Pero no era eso a lo que me refería- Suspiré –El director Mormmont y la junta gubernamental de educación me han ofrecido un intercambio académico- Dije viéndola fijamente, a lo que ella cubrió su boca no creyéndolo.

-Eso es… Increíble Lyanna, es una oportunidad…Invaluable-

-Sí, lo es- Dije desanimada.

-¿Pero porque no lo celebras, no te da gusto?-

-Claro que me alegra, en realidad, es una parte de mi la que lo hace y sin dudarlo dos veces iría, pero la otra no quiere dejar la vida que tengo ahora, mis amigos- Dije apuntando a la fotografía –Ellos son… grandiosos, verlos cada día es la motivación que necesito para salir de la cama una y otra vez, no imagino lo que dirán…-

-Obviamente te dirán que vayas, si ellos te valoran una pizca de lo que tú a ellos, siempre querrán lo mejor para ti y sé que lo hacen, ellos meterían las manos al fuego por ti, no veo porque el problema-

-Es cierto, ¿Pero qué hay de mi familia? Mis padres estarán devastados cuando les diga que me iré y mis hermanos no soy nada sin ese trio-

-Para comenzar, eres mucho mas de que crees, con y sin tus hermanos- Dijo tomando una de mis manos –Y tus padres, entenderán que es por un bien mayor, les dolerá, pero al final, lo celebrarán-

-Posiblemente- Dije tristemente.

-¿Por qué otra razón no irías?- Preguntó consternada.

Al pensar en la razón, tuve que levantarme para contener mis lágrimas.

-Hay alguien más- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a la ventana –Es…-

-¿Ese chico de cabello platinado?-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Ya te lo dije, cuido a mis niños- Dijo apuntando a la fotografía –Y recuerda, las chicas en mecánica, llaman la atención, pero dime, ¿Qué hay con ese chico, además de que sea el posible padre de tu hijo?-Dijo haciéndome extrañar, sonaba tan raro decirlo.

-No es un hecho eso…Quiero decir, lo del padre si…Pero lo del niño no… ¡Ahg! No me estoy refiriendo a esto en este momento- Dije acomodando mis ideas -¿Por dónde comenzar?- Dije regresando a la silla –Por mucho tiempo, mis hermanos y los suyos quisieron matarse entre sí, y mis hermanos no querían que me acercara a Rhaegar ni en sueños-

-Extraño nombre- Dijo ella -Pero supongo que aun así lo hicieron-

-Así es, era incomodo pero divertido ocultarnos, pasaron meses así, pero finalmente mis hermanos aceptaron y fue una bonita reconciliación, y desde ese momento… Casi, todo va bien sin tomar en cuenta algunos detalles- Dije girando los ojos –Pero ahora, que todo va de maravilla, simplemente irme, si me voy todo por lo que luchamos no valdrá la pena-

-¿No valió la pena? Valió cada segundo de ustedes dos juntos y es lo mismo, si él te ama como tú a él se alegrará por ti, supongo que no se lo has dicho-

-No- Dije de golpe –A nadie-

-¿Y cuando planeas decírselo?-

-No lo sé, es complicado, esperaré lo más que pueda supongo-

-¿Complicado? ¿Se lo dirás cuando te estés subiendo al avión, un día antes?-

-No, aunque no sería una mala idea- Dije con una ligera risa, pero recordé algo al momento -No, no seré como él- Dije aterrada –Jamás le haría eso a Rhaegar-

-Me alegro que lo tengas en mente- Dijo tranquila –Porque yo sí que lo tengo en mente, recuerdo a una chica que cada día venia llorando a mi oficina, hablando de un chico que la dejo sin decir nada más, simplemente desapareció-

-Obviamente planeo decirle, pero no tengo idea de cuándo o como, se acerca una fecha importante para él y lo que menos quiero es arruinarlo con esto-

-Entre más esperes, peor será-

Lady Crane tenía razón, por más que quisiera posponerlo, el tiempo se me venía encima, el poco que tenía.

-Si fuera su oportunidad…- Pregunté cambiando de tema -¿Qué haría?-

-Yo iría, no tengo nada que perder, pero te veo a ti, y si quieres que conteste la pregunta desde tu punto, te diría que no fueras, estas muy dispersa y arraigada a tu vida que si te vas lo único que harías sería sufrir, además, si tu relación va tan bien como lo dices, no la abandones como Gendry lo hizo contigo, conoces el dolor, sabes que no es algo fácil de sobrellevar y supongo que no quieres eso para Rhaegar-

-Prefiero su felicidad a costa de la mía- Dije con una lagrima rodando por mi mejilla –Porque verlo feliz, es lo que me hace sentir viva-

-En todo caso, no vayas, oportunidades de viajar, de vivir en otro lado habrá miles, pero un amor así, no lo encuentras en un mundo como este- Dijo acercándose a abrazarme.

Era cierto, si había alguien que podía decirme de estudios aquí y allá era Lady Crane, sus múltiples estudios la hacían no solo de las mujeres más preparadas en la facultad, sino uno de los mejores ingenieros de todo el país, tanto era su conocimiento que había participado en proyectos internacionales de suma importancia además que había tomado un pequeño posgrado en la facultad de Braavos, ya saben el sueño de todo ingeniero, aunque claro, había encontrado el amor hace años, ese amor duró poco, ya que hace unos años pasó por un divorció, no sé si esa era una señal para seguir a mi corazón y no a mi instinto viajero o ingenieril en este caso, cualquiera que fuera la señal, su consejo había sido no ir y eso era un punto importante que considerar.

-Y Lyanna- Dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo derramaba algunas lágrimas sobre ella.

-¿Sí?- Dije limpiando mi rostro.

-¿Qué harás con lo del bebe?- Dijo casi susurrando.

-¡Oh eso!- Dije pensativa –Aun no es un hecho, en realidad no sabemos si hay "algo" ahí, simplemente hice un conteo rápido y pues…-Dije girando los ojos –Si soy un desastre no tengo control-

-Creo que tengo algo que te ayudará- Dijo riendo, sacando algo de tu bolso –Espero sepas cómo funciona- Dijo dándome una prueba.

-Sí, se cómo funcionan, gracias Bronn- Dije riendo un poco, pero al mismo tiempo Lady Crane se sorprendió del hecho –No es lo que se imagina-

-No quiero saberlo, prefiero mantener la imagen que tengo de ambos-

Al finalizar nuestra platica, se ofreció a llevarme a casa, ya que amablemente mis hermanos pensado que no los había esperado, partieron a casa, al darse cuenta que no estaba ahí, comenzó el pánico, pero al verme llegar todo se calmó.

-¿Cómo llegaste?- Preguntó Robb, sorprendido.

-Lady Crane me trajo-Dije sonriendo sentándome a comer.

-Lady Crane, el amor de mi vida- Dijo Theon fantaseando.

-Alucinas- Dije riendo.

El día siguió de lo más normal, si a planear una fiesta nos referimos con normal, al revisar los números, supe que me quedaría sin mis ahorros de todo el año. Buscaba una alternativa no tan costosa para un pastel, porque claro que habría pastel, cuando una idea increíble se me metió entre ceja y ceja. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Benjen.

 _-Dime que ya tomaste una decisión_ \- Dijo al contestar.

-Ehh, no- Dije extrañada sin pensar en eso –Te llamo para otro asunto-

- _Sí, lo sé, nunca llamas para saludar, siempre necesitas algo-_

 _-_ Claro que llamo para saludar y recuerdas cuando estuviste en el hospital, ¿Quién te cuido día y noche?-

- _Fueron dos días, pero sí, ahí estuviste-_

 _-_ De nada-

- _Pero sé que ahora necesitas algo, ¿Qué quieres?-_

 _-_ Seré rápida- Dije alegre –Haré una fiesta para Rhaegar, casi tengo todo excepto dos cosas, que necesito de ti-

 _-Sí es alcohol, cuenta con ello-_

 _-_ Precisamente- Dije feliz –Y la segunda-

 _-La casa no te la prestaré_ \- Dijo riendo.

-No, no necesito tu casa, el lugar ya lo tengo-

- _¿Entonces que necesitas?-_

-¿Aun tienes amigos en la fuerza aérea?-

- _Yo tengo amigos hasta en la luna, ahora trabajan en el aeropuerto-_

 _-_ Mejor aún…-

Después de contarle mis negras intenciones a Benjen y que este accediera a ayudar y lo mejor de todo, patrocinar parte del evento y todo el alcohol, me ayudó con algunos consejos para hacer una fiesta memorable

Por la noche, padre sugirió ir a la plaza al cine, ver una película, pasar un momento en familia, todo muy tranquilo.

Al llegar la hora de dormir, lo menos que puede hacer fue dormir, primero tuve un horrible sueño donde sucedía exactamente lo que dijo Lady Crane. No le mencionaba nada a Rhaegar, sino hasta el momento de irme, él había quedado devastado tanto así que recurría al suicido. Obviamente desperté aterrada en medio de la noche, por desgracia, lo único que pude pensar fue en ese estúpido sueño, en la plática con Lady Crane y él lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás, cuando fui yo la que se vio afectada por ese acontecimiento, donde me dejaron con el corazón roto…

 **Nota:** Estamos llegando a la recta final, aunque aún falta "algo", será relativamente poco tiempo en el fic, pero serán varios capítulos en realidad. Hablando de capítulos, tendremos un par de capítulos en el pasado, para que no se alteren si notan que no tienen continuidad unos de otros en sí, empezando por el siguiente ¿Recuerdan que hace tiempo les dije de "Las locas aventuras de Lyanna y Gendry"? Bueno ha llegado el tiempo de contarlas. También les aviso que posiblemente suba capítulos más seguido, finalmente llegó ese hermoso periodo del año, vacaciones, así que tengo algo de tiempo libre extra que dedicaré al fic. Les mandando besos y abrazos a cada uno de ustedes que somos más y más cada día y eso me encanta. Me despido por el momento.

-Lilo Ny.


	21. Capítulo 21) Las locas aventuras de L&G

Capítulo 21) Las locas aventuras de Lyanna y Gendry.

 **Nota:** Este capítulo se desarrolla en el pasado de la historia normal.

No es una época que me agrade al 100% recordar, pero sin duda alguna aprendí tanto de la locura.

Todo comenzó después de esa frustrante y agotadora temporada de exámenes, algo así poco más de un año, tal vez más.

-Es difícil amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo- Dijo Bronn viendo el resultado del examen de Lady Crane, el cual obviamente había reprobado.

-No puedes odiar a Lady Crane- Dijo Loras sonriendo.

-Lo dices tú, que tienes la mejor calificación de la clase- Dijo Bronn tristemente.

-Casi la mejor- Dijo Loras viéndome.

-Tranquilo hermano- Dijo Oberyn colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de Bronn -¿Sabes que te subiría el ánimo?-

-No- Afirmó Bronn tristemente.

-Una buena borrachera- Dijo Oberyn con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu si sabes cómo subirle el ánimo a un ebrio reprobado- Dijo Bronn con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Después de todo, nos la merecemos- Dijo Oberyn viendo a los presentes, los cuales asentíamos con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde la haremos?- Preguntó Bronn –Ofrecería mi casa, pero desde lo de las cortinas, mi madre me prohíbe llevarlos a casa-

-Y con justa razón- Dije yo -¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue decirle "Aun respira señora" cuando te vio tirado en el jardín con la casa llena de humo?-

-Por eso te adora mi madre- Dijo Bronn –Pero eso no es importante, ¿En dónde?-

-Saben lo que mi padre opina- Dijo Jaime.

-Ni loca, lo haríamos en mi casa- Dijo Brienne –Además tengo visitas que llegan mañana a primera hora-

-El departamento es muy pequeño- Dijo Tormund zafándose.

-No necesitamos mucho espacio- Dijo Oberyn.

-Lo sé, pero mi madre no está de acuerdo con eso- Dijo Tormund.

-¿Lyanna que hay de tu casa o mejor la de tu tío?- Preguntó Bronn.

-En casa no se podrá lo saben y en la de Benjen menos, acaba de fumigar- Dije lamentándome.

-Podemos en mi casa- Dijo Loras.

-Gracias, pero vives extremadamente lejos, y conducir ebrio desde ahí a mi casa es una ruta mortal- Dijo Oberyn.

-Creo que conducir ebrio es mortal en toda situación- Dijo Brienne.

-No lo conoces- Dije riendo.

-Si no hay casa, podemos salir a algún lado- Decía Bronn cuando el milagro sucedió.

-Podemos en mi casa, mis padres no estarán- Dijo Renly sonriendo.

-Eres un santo- Dijo Bronn a punto del llanto.

-Bien lo tenemos, comencemos temprano y acabemos tarde- Dijo Oberyn festejando.

-¿Sera algo tranquilo cierto?- Dijo Renly preocupado.

-Algo tranquilo hermano- Dijo Oberyn sonriendo.

Al acabar las clases todo el mundo salió corriendo a sus respectivas casas, donde después de comer y "arreglarme" un poco, Brienne se ofreció para pasar por mí.

Hicimos una parada a un supermercado donde encontrando una promoción de 3 X1 y llevamos varias de esas. Con un carrito de supermercado lleno de cerveza y las miradas prejuiciosas del mundo regresamos al auto con grandes sonrisas gracias a las sandeces que yo decía a la cerveza.

Somos unas chicas fuertes, con tal de no hacer más de un viaje, cada una llevó 12 latas, desde el auto hasta la puerta de la casa de Renly.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Oberyn al yo tocar el timbre.

-Soy yo- Grité desde fuera.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- Dijo Oberyn aun desde dentro.

-Solo abre Martell, esto pesa- Dije gritando.

-¿Qué pesa?- Preguntó abriendo la puerta, pero al momento de ver las cervezas se arrodillo frente a nosotras –Es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por alguno de nosotros-

-Sí, si ahora ayuda a Brienne- Dije entrando a la casa-

Era la primera vez que iba a casa de Renly, era una muy linda y amplia casa, perfecta para la dichosa borrachera. Caminé hacia la cocina, donde había una gran barra donde dejé las latas.

-¿Cómo las enfriaremos?- Pregunté al ver que las que habían traído los chicos estaban también sobre la barra a temperatura ambiente -¿Los hielos dónde están?- Pregunté consternada -¿Y Coldman?-

-Lyanna es tiempo que te enteres- Dijo Jaime tocando mi hombro.

Salimos al jardín, donde reunidos los 8, vimos al piso tristemente.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- Pregunté tristemente.

-Dile hermano- Dijo Oberyn tristemente a Bronn.

-No creo ser tan fuerte para contarla otra vez- Dijo Bronn.

-Ni yo hermano- Dijo Oberyn.

-De acuerdo, yo lo haré- Dijo Tormund suspirando –Durante la última fiesta en casa de tu tío, llevábamos a Coldman al auto, todo iba bien, pero al llegar a la acera, tropezamos y Coldman cayó al piso, rodo unos cuantos metros- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas –Creímos que todo estaría bien, pero hoy al revisarlo, lo vimos-

-No puede ser- Dije cubriendo mi rostro.

Coldman, tiene una historia en nuestros corazones y siempre la tendrá. Coldman es un hielera portátil que ganamos un año antes, a decir verdad en nuestro primer Blackwater en un concurso de quien bebía más, le ganamos a los de Química gracias a nuestro barril sin fondo, alias Bronn, aunque por mucho más ganamos, ese Dream team no lo verán otra vez, en fin ese no es el punto. Desde aquel Blackwater, Coldman nos ha acompañado a todas nuestras borracheras, nuestro fiel compañero a la hora de mantener las cervezas frías y ahora se había ido, ahora tenía una grieta el tamaño del mar estrecho en el fondo.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? ¿Las meteremos a la nevera?- Dije una vez que regresamos dentro.

-No caigamos en pánico- Dijo Bronn –Solo necesito papel, agua y hielos- Dijo quitándome a un lado para tomar control frente a la barra.

¿Quién lo diría? A Bronn si le funciona el cerebro, y usando un contenedor de ropa sucia improviso una hielera.

-Mojamos el papel, lo ponemos alrededor y adentro- Decía Bronn enseñándonos como hacerlo.

Todos estábamos en nuestra tarea de rodear las cervezas, cuando:

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó un chico de cabello negro como el carbón, bajando por la escalera sorprendido.

-Una pequeña reunión mi amigo- Dijo Bronn con una cerveza rodeada de papel en mano.

-Pequeña…- Dijo el chico viendo por todos lados -¿Los lores lo saben?- Preguntó a Renly.

-¿Mamá y Papá? Ni loco se los diría- Respondió Renly –No lo vayas a arruinar-

-¿Arruinar? ¿Estamos locos?- Dijo riendo –Terminamos exámenes, la casa está llena de alcohol, es la situación perfecta, haré algunas llamadas- Dijo girándose para regresar a las escaleras –Espero que tengan suficiente cerveza- Grito desde arriba.

-TODA LA QUE QUIERAS HERMANO- Dijo Bronn.

Con el paso de las horas, como lo predije el alcohol fue escaso, por suerte, con cada persona que llegaba, llegaba más y más cerveza, haciendo de esta reunión todo menos pequeño. De un momento a otro, el jardín de la casa estaba repleto de personas bailando, bebiendo y gritando, tanto era el tumulto que me fue más fácil entrar a la casa que ir por otra cerveza al otro lado del patio.

-¡Atrás!- Decía yo mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta corrediza de la cocina que daba al jardín.

Una vez en la cocina, solo encontré una cerveza a la mitad sobre la barra, estaba casi llena, completamente helada.

-¿Hola?- Pregunté en busca del dueño de dicho manjar -¿Hay alguien?- Dije en voz más baja –Bueno solo estamos tu y yo- Dije tomándola en mis manos y dando un buen trago.

-Hola- Dijo el hermano de Renly que llegaba de las escaleras.

Yo estaba de espaldas, simplemente reconocí la voz pero al momento me alteré, disimuladamente dejé la cerveza detrás de mí y trague lo que llevaba en mi boca.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el chico de cabello negro.

-De maravilla, solo buscaba el baño- Dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Por el pasillo, segunda puerta a la derecha-

-Perfecto- Dije sin moverme de mi lugar, mientras el parecía estar buscando algo.

-¿Has visto una cerveza?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Ehh… Creo haber visto una…- Dije disimulando ya que la cerveza que buscaba estaba detrás de mí –Creo que es está- Dije tomándola detrás.

-Excelente- Dijo él tomándola –Un segundo, no recuerdo que tuviera marcas de pintura de labios- Dijo viendo la boquilla de la botella, que tenía un par de marcas de color rojo, justo la pintura que yo llevaba puesta.

-Lo siento, la vi y no creí que tuviera dueño- Dije apenada –Iré y te traeré una nueva-

-No te preocupes- Dijo él con una linda sonrisa –Pero creo que ahora que ambos bebimos de ella, es justo que la compartamos- Dijo dando un trago y ofreciéndome otro trago.

De inmediato el dio un brinco para subir a la barra y continuar bebiendo.

-Gracias- Dije dando mi respectivo trago.

-Y dime, ¿Con quién comparto mi cerveza?-Preguntó el después de un trago.

-Lyanna- Dije estirando mi mano para presentarme

-Gendry- Dijo el tomando mi mano.

No sé si fuera por el efecto de la cerveza, pero de inmediato en cuanto nuestras manos me comencé a sentir tan confortable, fue extraño. Continuamos hablando, mientras el nivel de la cerveza compartida bajaba, hasta casi llegar al final.

-¿Y qué se siente ser de ultimo año?-Pregunté después de que el me contará que estaba por terminar la misma carrera que yo.

-Es emocionante, pero a la vez difícil, el trabajar y estudiar te dejan agotado- Dijo él.

-Supongo que es difícil llevar esa rutina, pero ya llegará- Dije riendo.

-Algo- Dijo él bajando de la barra y quedando frente de mí –No debes preocuparte por eso ahora- Dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

Él se acercó a mí, mientras yo estaba un poco desubicada, para ser honestos, me sentía un poco aterrada y supongo que él lo notó, ya que soltó una liguera risita.

-Me permites- Dijo apuntando detrás de mí aun con esa sonrisa de risa en su rostro.

-Claro- Dije haciéndome a un lado.

-Esto era lo que estaba buscando- Dijo tomando unos fósforos de una canastilla detrás de mí.

En ese momento sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una caja de cigarrillos y tomó uno en sus labios.

-¿Quieres?- Preguntó extendiéndome la cajetilla.

-Gracias, pero detesto el tabaco- Dije rechazándolo.

-En ese caso, esto puede esperar- Dijo apagando el fosforo que encendería su cigarrillo.

En ese momento, supongo que por los nervios, solté una risita, de la misma manera él, dejando ver esa linda sonrisa que tenía.

-¿Gendry lo encontraste?- Dijo un chico entrando por la puerta corrediza.

-Claro hermano- Dijo lanzándole los fósforos.

-Vamos hermano, el ambiente esta…- Dijo el chico levantando sus pulgares.

-De acuerdo ya voy- Dijo Gendry riendo y alejándose –Nos vemos Lyanna, si quieres hay más cerveza en la nevera- Dijo saliendo por la puerta corrediza.

Me sentía extraña, no era común eso de que alguien fuera así de amable conmigo, algunas veces, pero nunca me había sentido así, en fin, tomé una cerveza de la nevera, las cuales estaban completamente heladas y salí de la cocina.

Regrese al tumulto que en ese momento había disminuido, mientras tanto mis amigos bailaban al no ritmo de la canción, dando brincos de un lado a otro. Bebía mi cerveza viéndolos cuando Oberyn y Loras me hicieron una seña para entra a bailar con ellos, obviamente no ignoré su solicitud y bailé con los chicos.

Siempre ha sido un deleite bailar con mis amigos, no porque sean buenos bailarines si no por las ocurrencias que tienen, desde la ya clásica coreografía con Loras y Oberyn donde imitamos a los chicos del video musical, hasta dar vueltas con las piernas entrelazadas con Bronn mientras bebemos. El alcohol comenzó a corrompernos a cada uno con el paso de las canciones, diciendo que yo era la más decente, bueno sin incluir a Brienne que se había marchado unos minutos antes por lo de sus visitas, pero aun así la vista se me nublaba un poco. Tal vez fuera mi imaginación o algo parecido pero durante los bailes Gendry no me quitó la vista de encima.

Cuando llegó el final de la "reunión" todos mis amigos estaban más varados que un náufrago, ninguno se podía poner en pie. Conociendo la habilidad la volante de Oberyn, pensé que él podría llevarme a casa.

-Oberyn…- Dije frente de él cuando mágicamente habían logrado entrar a la sala de estar – ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?-

-Lo siento…pero… dudo poder… eso del auto- Dijo quedándose dormido al instante.

Todos los chicos estaban totalmente perdidos, era bastante tarde así que como yo lo veía, solo había dos opciones o pasar la noche en casa de Renly o salir y buscar un taxi.

Estúpidamente tomé mis pertenecías y me dirigía a la puerta cuando:

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Gendry que llegaba a la sala de estar.

-A casa- Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Vinieron por ti?- Preguntó extrañado.

-No precisamente- Dije riendo.

-¿Y cómo te irás?-

-Un taxi- Dije riendo.

-Ni loco- Dijo tomando una llaves de una mesa al lado de la puerta –Anda vamos, te llevo- Dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Pero…- Dije deteniéndolo al instante -¿Puedes conducir?-

-Si eso te preocupa, debo de decir que la cerveza que compartimos fue la única que bebí- Dijo sonriendo.

He de creer que era verdad, ya que no hacía nada que pareciera imprudente o peligroso, sino todo lo contrario era precavido y buen conductor. Yo indicaba por donde ir a casa, no era lejos.

-Por cierto, bailas muy bien- Dijo cuándo casi llegábamos.

-Te lo agradezco- Dije riendo –Me gusta bastante-

Entonces no era mi imaginación.

-¿Algún día me enseñaras?- Dijo él, con lo que yo supuse fue un tono bromista.

-Claro, aunque si bailas como tu hermano, no es necesario enseñarte- Dije riendo.

-Renly es muy buen bailarín, yo por otro lado…- Dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado –Digamos que soy muy buen mecánico- Dijo haciéndome reír -¿Y tú qué tal? Sé que eres buena bailando, ¿Pero algo más?-

-No creo ser buena en muchas cosas, bailo y eso, pero no hay mucho que decir- Dije apenada.

-No digas eso- Dijo él cuando habíamos llegado a casa –Aunque simplemente sepas cortar el césped tu di, "Soy la mejor cortando el césped", no importa que tan sencilla sea tu labor, tu presúmela como si fueras la mejor del mundo, entonces ¿Algo más?- Dijo estando frente a frente, con mi corazón acelerado.

-Soy la mejor de la clase- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que no podía ser mi hermano- Dijo riendo, pero al hacer ese gesto, colocó una mano sobre mi pierna, haciéndome sonrojar.

-Si… Creo que debo bajar ya- Dije nerviosa.

-Si así lo deseas- Dijo él sonriendo –Pero antes, te diré algo en lo que fuiste la mejor…Eras la chica más hermosa de la fiesta- Dijo cerca de mi rostro, donde después de unos breves segundos, posó sus labios sobre los míos.

En primera instancia me asusté, pero después supongo que me deje llevar por el momento, aunque aún estaba nerviosa.

-Creo que me iré ya- Dije al separarnos, abrí la puerta del auto y salí.

Busqué en los bolsos de mi chamarra las llaves de casa, lamentándome de no haberlas perdido en la fiesta, cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

-¡Alto ahí!- Dije girándome y por un extraño instinto, dando un puñetazo, lamentablemente no noté que la persona que estaba detrás de mí era Gendry, que llevaba mis llaves en mano, pero ahora estaba en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor de mi puño en su estómago- Como lo siento- Dije tirándome al piso junto a el- ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Sabes otra cosa…?- Dijo con dificultad –También eres la mejor dando puñetazos- Dijo bromeando con una tos parecida a una risa.

-Bueno con tres hermanos debí aprender- Dije riendo pero a la vez preocupada.

-Es bueno saberlo- Dijo intentando levantarse.

-Permíteme ayudarte- Dije tomándolo de las manos -¿Estas bien?- Pregunté preocupada.

-Lo estaré- Dijo él tomando aire –Supongo que fue mi culpa, no debí asustarte de esta manera-

-Creo que la que se debe disculpar soy yo- Dije apenada – ¿Quieres entrar y recuperarte?- Sugerí.

-No, tu familia debe estar dormida, me iré a casa-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, estoy mejor- Dijo caminando al auto y abriendo la puerta –Nos vemos Lyanna-

-Lo siento una vez más- Dije al ver que subía y me dedicaba una linda sonrisa.

Los días pasaron, algunas veces yo me ponía a pensar en aquella extraña noche y en las cosas Gendry había dicho, pero vamos no es que hubiera muchas chicas en la fiesta esa noche, pero después aquel beso, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de muestras de afecto, estaba realmente confundida así que recurrí a la única persona que creí podía ayudarme.

-¡¿SE BESARON?!- Gritó Brienne eufórica, aquel día en su casa después de contarle todo.

-Sí, y luego lo golpee-

-¿Tan mal estuvo?- Preguntó Brienne riendo.

-No fue por eso, me asustó por quererme entregar mis llaves- Dije riendo.

-Vaya forma de conquistar a alguien-

-No era esa mi intención-

-En todo caso, que caballeroso en llevarte a casa-

-Lo sé- Dije sonriendo –Fue muy amable conmigo ¿Y cómo se lo pague? Golpeándolo en el estómago-

-Tal vez se lo cobró con ese beso- Sugirió Brienne –En todo caso, debes agradecérselo la próxima vez que lo veas-

-¿Lo crees?- Pregunté extrañada.

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede Stark, no te enseñaron nada en casa?-

-Supongo que tienes razón, el problema es encontrarlo-

-¿Encontrar a alguien es un problema para ti?- Dijo riendo Brienne –No te preocupes, llegará a ti-

Por una parte esperaba que Brienne tuviera razón, pero otra parte estaba temerosa de ese encuentro.

Cierto día, unas semanas después, durante una clase de Lady Crane, estábamos reunidos en equipos de 8 y aunque nuestro equipo era el mejor, tampoco teníamos ni idea de cómo resolver el problema que se nos había presentado. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguna de nuestras opciones era una solución.

-Demonios, lo vimos en el libro, ¿Recuerdas?- Dije a Jaime que estaba a mi lado.

-Claro que recuerdo el libro, pero no su contenido, si pudiéramos ir a la biblioteca por el-

-Excelente idea Jaime- Dijo Lady Crane que estaba a nuestro lado –Viendo su desesperación, les concedo que un miembro de su equipo puede ir a la biblioteca y traer un libro que las ayude-

-¡YO VOY!- Dile levantándome antes de que Lady Crane terminará de decir su oración y comenzando a correr con dirección a la biblioteca.

Una vez ahí fui directamente a la sección de los libros de mecánica, busque el libro que necesitaba en su lugar, pero no estaba, desesperadamente busque en los alrededores, pero no había nada, así que fui al mostrador donde pregunté al encargado:

-Disculpe…- Dije dando un gran suspiro -¿Diseño de elementos de máquinas, lo tienen por aquí?-

-Lo tomó un chico hace unos minutos, debe estar en alguna de las mesas- Decía el chico con lentes detrás del mostrador –Mira, ahí está- Dijo apuntando a una mesa detrás de mí.

Suerte la mía, el actual poseedor del libro era…

-¡Gendry!- Dije llegando corriendo a la mesa.

-Hola Lyanna- Dijo sonriéndome -¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien- Dije de golpe –Ehh ¿Podrías prestármelo?- Dije apuntando al libro.

-Podría, pero… ¿Qué recibiré a cambio?- Dijo él cerrando el libro.

-Lo que quieras- Dije desesperada –Lo necesito en carácter de urgencia, te lo regresaré cuando la clase acabe-

-De acuerdo, puedes llevártelo- Dijo haciendo que yo sujetara el libro, pero el aún no lo soltaba –Con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- Dije histérica.

-Salgamos-

-Hecho- Dije jalando el libro.

-Viernes, ¿Al cine?-

-A donde quieras, ahora suéltalo- Dije dando un tirón aún más grande.

-Está bien- Dijo él riendo –Ahora todo tuyo- Dijo soltando el libro, haciéndome caer de la fuerza que yo había puesto -¡¿Estas Bien?!-

-Lo estoy- Dije levantándome con el libro en manos –Gracias- Dije corriendo fuera.

Regresé al salón y rápidamente pudimos resolver el problema de la manera correcta, al final de la clase, pedí a Brienne acompañarme a la biblioteca, para regresar el libro, salíamos del aula cuando:

-Gracias por regresarlo- Dijo Gendry que estaba fuera del salón esperando.

-¡Dioses! ¿Podrías no ser tan misterioso con tus apariciones?- Dije después del susto de muerte que me había llevado.

-Tienes razón, no quiero llevarme otro golpe- Dijo riendo dejando ver una muy linda sonrisa -¿Acabaste?- Preguntó apuntando al libro, haciéndome reaccionar.

-Sí, gracias- Dije entregándolo.

-No hay de que, aunque tenemos un trato, ¿No es así?-

-¿Lo tenemos?- Dije fingiendo demencia –No lo recuerdo-

-Yo sí, recuerdo que el trato por el libro era salir al cine… El viernes- Dijo sonriendo -¿Ya lo recordaste?-

-Vagamente- Dije fingiendo -¿Podrías aclarar mi mente?-

-Claro, Viernes en la plaza Dorne a las 6 te lo recordaré- Dijo Sonriendo –Nos vemos- Dijo alejándose.

-Pero…- Dije confundida, este juego no había salido como lo había planeado.

-Estaré muy triste si no apareces- Dijo girándose mientras se alejaba, sujetando su pecho.

Yo veía como le alejaba riendo por su gesto, mientras no notaba quien estaba a mi lado, pero al recordar con quien iba…

-No digas nada- Dije a Brienne –No te atrevas- Dije riendo.

-No lo puedo creer- Dijo eufórica –Tienes una cita-

-No es una cita, es…El pago por un libro prestado- Dije sonriendo -¿Qué no te enseñaron nada en casa?- Dije bromeando.

Fuera o no fuera el pago de algo, debía ir, así que llegado el viernes, fui a casa, me alisté, no comí ya que comería nachos o algo en el cine, mis hermanos no estaban en casa, así que el auto estaba disponible. Llegue a plaza Dorne con unos 15 minutos de antelación. Esperaba en un banco cercano al cine cuando:

-¿Diga?- Respondí mi teléfono.

-¿ _Ya estás en el cine?-_ Preguntó Brienne al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, ¿por?-

 _-Te dije que era ella…-_ Se escuchó en voz baja.

-¿Con quién estas?- Dije levantándome para buscarla en los alrededores, pero los encontré, eran Brienne y Bronn del otro lado de la plaza en una tienda deportiva "pasando desapercibidos" Suerte de ellos que había un abismo entre nosotros, porque si no estarían muertos ahora –Quiero que se vayan- Dije seriamente.

- _Cuando Brienne me lo contó no lo podía creer, nuestra niña tiene una cita-_ Dijo Bronn por el teléfono – _Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos-_

 _-_ Bueno, ya lo viste, ahora ¡LARGO!-

 _-Oye la plaza es publica, yo puedo estar aquí el tiempo que quiera-_

 _-_ Al diablo lo público, se van o los…- Decía yo cuando.

-Está bien me iré- Dijo Gendry llegando detrás de mí riendo.

-No, no era a ti- Dije girando, pero aun con la llamada en línea.

- _¿Es él?-_ Preguntó Bronn al otro lado de la línea a lo que Brienne respondió – _Lo es-_ Dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Entonces con quien hablas?- Preguntó Gendry.

- _Muy bien Lyanna, ahora has todo lo que te digamos-_

 _-_ Con un par de estúpidos- Dije colgando el teléfono -¿Vamos?- Dije sonriendo.

Desde el primer paso que dimos, noté como Gendry quería estar cada vez cerca de mí, intentaba rodearme con el brazo, por los hombros, cintura, del brazo, mientras yo a la defensiva me negaba disimuladamente. Decidimos ver una comedia, ¿Qué? El preguntó que quería ver y yo respondí. Como un buen trato yo pague las entradas y el la fuente de sodas, lo extraño es que en todo el proceso no deje de sentirme observada, así que constantemente observaba a mi alrededor.

La película era de lo más divertida, tanto así que mis carcajadas se notaban en toda la sala, pero como toda buena película, llegó la parte del drama. La sala en total silencio, atenta, cuando se escuchó un murmullo de esa inconfundible voz…Bronn.

-Observa esto, ahora la rodeará con el brazo- Se escuchó el murmullo que rápidamente identifique, pero era cierto porque dos segundos después, Gendry colocó su brazo alrededor de mí.

Giré un poco en busca de mis amigos, pensado que tal vez estaba alucinando, pero no, ahí estaban tres filas atrás con la vista sobre nosotros, con unos muy malos gestos, les dije que se fueran a lo que ellos simplemente levantaron los pulgares.

-Largo- Dije con murmullos.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó Gendry.

-Nada- Respondí sonriendo.

Una vez más giré para ver a mis amigos, pero los gestos de estos, esta vez insinuaban más. A lo cual yo respondí extrañada.

-Ven vámonos- Dije tomando a Gendry de la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó el extrañado.

-Ehh… Ya lo verás- Dije mientras salíamos de la sala.

Intentado perder a mis amigos, lo cuáles sin duda alguna nos seguirían, ideé un plan.

-Siempre he querido entrar en otra sala, ¿Tu no?- Dije deteniéndome frente a una puerta de otra sala.

-No es algo que deseé, pero vamos- Dijo siguiéndome al interior.

Pero si la suerte sigue, ya que entramos en una sala que proyectaba una película de horror, no es que fuera mala, me refiero a que causaba terror, por lo menos a mí. Los primeros sustos los sobrelleve de maravilla unos cuantos brincos en mi asiento, después fueron más intensos ya que más de una vez me sobresalte. En una esas escenas donde el demonio aparece de la nada de frente me asusté tanto que mi mano fue a caer sobre la de Gendry, el cual la tomó dulcemente, giré para verlo pero se veía tan tranquilo, como si no tuviera temor. Lo peor/mejor llegó cuando una escena horripilante sucedió yo no pude ni ver, tanto así que cubrí mis ojos y me posé sobre su pecho, sin pensarlo. Soltando una ligera carcajada, simplemente pasó su mano sobre mi cabello.

-Casi termina- Dijo a mi oído.

-Si veo un segundo más, creo que sacaré todos los nachos afuera- Dije cubriendo mi rostro.

-Será mejor que salgamos- Dijo tomándome de la mano.

Una vez que salimos, el aún tenía mi mano sujeta.

-Era una buena película- Dijo una vez que salimos a la plaza.

-Lamento haber actuado de esta forma-Dije apenada.

-No te preocupes, lo apuntaré en la lista, no más películas de horror para la próxima- Dijo riendo

¿La próxima?

-Por favor-

-¿Qué más quieres hacer?- Preguntó sonriendo frente a mí.

Creí que con el cine terminaba todo, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Arruiné la película, sería justo que tú escogieras- Respondí.

-No creo te agrade esta opción- Dijo él mirando hacia un arcade al lado derecho.

-¿Estas bromeando?- Dije con una gran sonrisa –Me encanta, vamos-

-Nunca creí que aceptarías- Dijo él comenzando a caminar.

-¿Qué te sucede? Estas viendo a la campeona de fiebre espacial 4 frente a ti- Dije cuando entrabamos.

-En todo caso, tú estás viendo al campeo supremo, prepárate para perder tu título-

-¿Te lo dices a ti mismo?- Sugerí.

Compramos un par de muchas fichas de juego, donde ciertamente, gané en dicho juego, luego en otro perdí, luego gané, perdí así sucesivamente, hasta que nos botaron del lugar porque no dejamos jugar a un niño he hizo berrinche.

-Me divertí mucho hoy Lyanna- Dijo él mientras caminábamos hacia el auto.

-Yo igual, sin considerar al estúpido niño- Dije riendo.

-Quisiera que nos viéramos otra vez Lyanna- Dijo una vez que llegamos a mi auto

-Nos veremos, sabes, estamos en la facultad- Dije riendo.

-No era a lo que me refería- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a mí –Solo tú y yo- Dijo acercándose tanto que me quedé entre el auto y él.

-¿Qué hay de tu trabajo y la escuela? Apenas tienes tiempo para respirar- Dije tratando de encontrar una salida, aunque no lo quería.

-Encontraré tiempo, tiempo para verte- Dijo acercándose a mi rostro. Estaba tan nerviosa que comencé a temblar, un poco, como un ligero escalofrió –No tienes de que temer, no te haré daño- Dijo antes de colocar sus labios sobre los míos, con un beso tan dulce que todo temor se fue en ese momento –El tiempo es de lo que menos debes preocuparte, solo prométeme que estarás ahí- Dijo con un murmullo a mi oído, a lo cual asentí con mi cabeza aun impactada.

Sin más que decir que un "Hasta pronto" se alejó hacia su auto, mientras yo veía, cuando una loca idea pasó por mi mente, sin pensarlo claramente, lo hice.

Él ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para hacerme correr y fue exactamente lo que hice.

-¡GENDRY!- Grité faltando pocos metros para llegar frente a él, a lo cual él giro justo para recibirme de mi salto en sus brazos y colocando mis pequeñas manos sobre sus mejillas uní nuestros labios en un exquisito y atrevido beso. Extrañado el me miraba, pero a su vez pintaba una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue eso?...- Preguntaba cuando colocando mi dedo índice sobre sus labios lo hice callar.

-Ahí estaré- Dije sonriendo, antes de alejarme dando brincos a mi auto.

Y esa, damas y caballeros, fue la acción que desencadenó, todas y cada una de las locuras que prosiguieron los siguientes días, semanas y meses, son tantas que haría falta una vida para contarlas a detalles. Obviamente tengo mis favoritas o las más significativas, todas llenas de fabulosos y emblemáticos momentos… ¿Por dónde comenzar? Lo tengo, aquel día en el parque de diversiones.

Las emociones fuertes siempre me han gustado, aunque estando ahí, puede que actué un poco extraña. Habían pasado semanas desde el día del cine y únicamente manteníamos nuestra "Relación" (Si es que podemos llamarla así), por mensajes, si era difícil, pero cierto día conseguimos ese tiempo que tanto anhelábamos, Gendry sugirió ir a un parque de diversiones local y yo acepté.

-Subiremos a todas las atracciones- Dijo Gendry con una gran sonrisa al entrar al parque.

-Por supuesto- Respondí eufórica, antes de saber lo que me esperaba.

La primera atracción fue, una montaña rusa, algo sencilla, un par de gritos de mi parte, solo unos cuantos.

-Estoy a punto de quedarme sordo- Dijo Gendry cuando bajamos de esa atracción.

-Lo siento, ¿Porque no probamos con algo más?-

-Subamos a esa- Sugirió apuntando a una de esas torres donde te dejan caer sin más aviso.

-Sí… eso no sucederá- Dije riendo caminando a otro lado.

-¿Te aterran las alturas?- Pregunto estático en su lugar, aun viendo aquella torre.

-No es que me aterren pero…. - Respondí –…Está bien solo un poco-

-Solo hay una forma de vencer ese miedo-

-Ni loca subiré ahí- Dije decidida, cuando él se acercó a besarme intentado hacerme cambiar de opinión- Aun así, no lo haré-

Y a base de cargarme hasta ahí, fue la única forma en la que logró que yo subiera, una vez que colocaron el arnés sobre mí, no hubo forma de decir que no. La vista era espectacular, siempre y cuando no mirará hacia abajo, porque si no…

-Vamos a morir- Dije nerviosa.

-No vamos a morir- Dijo él intentado tomar mi mano.

-Aléjate, no me voy a soltar de aquí- Dije tomado con más fuerzas mi arnés.

-No es tan malo, solo respira, si te pones a pensar, no es mucha altura- Dijo apuntando hacia abajo.

Por estúpida reacción, yo miré hacia abajo, ¡Que estúpida!

-¡Dioses! Vamos a morir- Dije histérica –Me está doliendo el brazo- Dije alucinando.

-Tienes que calmarte, no nos va a pasar nada- Dijo riendo.

-Me va a dar un infarto…- Dije aún más histérica –Háblame de algo, distráeme, o de verdad me dará un infarto- Dije al borde del llanto.

-Vaya que te afectan las alturas- Dijo preocupado - Está bien, Cuando era niño soñaba con ir a la…- Dijo cuándo de la nada nos dejaron caer.

Pocas veces en mi vida, he gritado tan fuerte, supongo que mis abuelos en Winterfell me escucharon. En fin, al final del día me agradó tanto la sensación que sugerí subir una vez más al final.

-Creo que por fin venciste tu miedo- Dijo cuando salíamos del parque.

-Tal vez solo entendí que no me sucedería nada- Dije riendo.

-Entonces aún hay que hacer algo con ese miedo-

-Estás loco- Dije al subirme al auto.

Otra significativa aventura, fue cuando finalmente Renly se dio cuenta de lo nuestro. Recuerdo que todo fue gracias a un festival de rock.

- _Tengo dos entradas para el concierto de esta tarde, ¿Vamos?-_ Fue el mensaje de Gendry aquel fin de semana.

 _-¿Me costará?-_

 _-Tal vez…-_

 _-Peor es nada, vamos-_

Pasado el mediodía tomé el autobús, ya que llevar el auto sería una locura. Acordamos vernos en uno de los emblemáticos arcos de la entrada, y así fue, por desgracia, o suerte, no sé cómo llamarlo, no estaba solo.

-Hola- Dije cuando nos encontramos –A los dos-

Comúnmente hubiera corrido hacia él y besarlo, pero…Renly ¿Qué hacía ahí? Hasta donde lo sabía lo nuestro era un secreto, y queríamos mantenerlo así.

-No sabía que se conocían. Dijo Renly cuando caminábamos a uno de los escenarios.

-Nos conocimos el día de la "reunión"- Respondí incomoda.

-¿Cómo sabias que le gusta el rock?- Preguntó Renly a su hermano.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser una reportera chismosa?- Dijo Gendy a su hermano –Simplemente lo sabía-

-Sí, ya sabes redes sociales- Respondí ignorando.

Con la llegada al escenario terminó la plática ya que la banda que tocaba era increíble. Empiezo a creer que si soy muy baja, ya que por desgracia nos topamos a un par de chicos muy altos frente a nosotros, que no me dejaban ver, amablemente Gendry, ofreció a que subiera a sus hombros para ver al escenario.

-Creí que serias más pesada- Dijo una vez que estuve arriba.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda?- Pregunté bromeando.

-Nunca te diría eso- Dijo él riendo –Pero ahora que siento bien el peso…-

-Te odio- Dije ofendida.

-No me odias- Dijo sonriendo.

-Nunca- Dije acercándome a su frente para besarla, pero…

¡Oh sorpresa! Nunca nos pasó por la mente que Renly estaba a nuestro lado y nos miraba sorprendido, en ese momento todos fingimos demencia, aunque los besos siguieron y de mayor intensidad, pero ya lo dije nadie dijo nada ese día, el drama comenzó al día siguiente en la facultad.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijeran- Dijo Renly cuando regresábamos al salón después de una práctica.

-¿Qué esperabas que te dijéramos?- Dije confundida.

-No lo sé, algo como "tu hermano es muy simpático, por cierto estoy saliendo con él"- Dijo tratando de imitar mi voz.

-Ya te lo dije, nadie lo sabía, además no es que lo queramos gritar al viento-

-¿Nadie?- Dijo incrédulo –Brienne, ¿Sabías que Lyanna…- Gritó cuando yo cubrí su boca con mi mano.

\- ¿Lyanna que?- Dijo Bronn que entraba detrás de nosotros -¿Qué es lo que no quieres que nos enteremos?- Dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Ehh…Nada- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Nada?- Dijo Bronn incrédulo –Sujétala- Dijo Bronn a Tormund que llegaba, haciendo lo que le habían indicado.

-Ahora tú- Dijo Bronn a Renly –Dinos, que sucede-

-No Renly no les digas- Suplique.

-Es por tu bien enana- Dijo Bronn apuntándome.

-¿Enana?- Preguntó Gendry que había entrado al salón, extrañando a todos, ya que su salón era otro piso –Buena idea, aunque preferiría decirle de otra forma-

-¿A sí, cuál?- Preguntó Bronn riendo.

-Amor mío- Dijo antes de besarme haciendo sorprender a todos los presentes –El libro que habías pedido- Dijo entregándomelo después.

-Te lo agradezco- Dije totalmente sonrojada.

-Nos vemos- Dijo Gendry saliendo del aula.

El salón estaba en total silencio, hasta que Renly…

-Era eso…- Dijo consternado.

Y por su no fuera suficiente drama con el que Renly había armado, Bronn, mi querido y amado amigo Bronn hizo más escándalo que un bebe en medio de la noche.

-No puedo creer que no nos lo dijeras- Dijo Bronn a punta de gritos llegando a la oficina de Lady Crane.

-Otro que tiene ese conflicto- Dije viendo a Renly que nos acompañaba, a decir verdad, nos acompañaban Brienne, Loras, Tormund, Jaime y Oberyn – ¿Alguien más?- Pregunté antes de entrar a la oficina, a lo que todos levantaron la mano –Chicos con quien salga o no, no debe porque…importarles- Dije abriendo la puerta después de mi comentario.

-Claro que nos importa- Dijo Oberyn mientras que los 8 entrabamos a la oficina.

-Les gusta el chisme, que son dos cosas distintas- Dije posándome frente a ellos.

-¿Ahora cuál es el problema?-Preguntó Lady Crane viendo nuestras actitudes.

-Permítame que le cuente- Dijo Bronn tomando la batuta.

-Ah no, te contarás como una víctima y eso no es justo- Dije indignada –Además, no hay ningún problema si salieras de tu papel de diva-

-Y todavía así me insultas- Dijo Bronn ofendido – Si alguien tiene un papel aquí eres tu-

-Vaya, esas peleas interminables de Lyanna Vs. Bronn, que sea alguien imparcial quien lo cuente, Brienne, ¿Puedes?- Dijo Lady Crane quitándose sus lentes.

-Podría pero esta vez, apoyo a Bronn- Dijo Brienne.

-¡BRIENNE!- Dije ofendida.

-Esto ya se puso interesante- Dijo Loras riendo.

-¿Disculpa escuche bien?- Preguntó Bronn a Brienne sonriendo.

-Ya me arrepentí- Dijo Brienne.

-Veamos, todos contarán su versión, comencemos, Lyanna- Dijo Lady Crane cediéndome la palabra.

-Seré breve, Todos están molestos porque no les dije que salía con alguien, ese es el gran problema- Dije riendo.

-¿Sales con alguien?- Preguntó Lady Crane sonriendo -¿Con quién?-

-¿Lo ve?- Dijo Bronn – Es el mismo problema que tenemos todos-

-Con la peor persona que pudiera imaginar- Dijo Renly.

-¡Hey!- Objeté –No es lo que crees-

-Yo lo conozco de años, tú de meses- Dijo Renly.

-No puede ser- Dijo Lady Crane sorprendida -¿Con Stannis?-

-No- Dijimos Bronn, Renly y yo al unísono.

-Muy solemne para mí- Dije sonriendo.

-Entonces eso solo deja una opción- Dijo Lady Crane.

-¿No es malo, Cierto?- Pregunté, mientras los demás solo volteaban lo ojos.

-No lo conoce en lo más mínimo- Dijo Renly molesto –Solo la hará sufrir-

-Entonces déjame averiguarlo a mí- Dije enojada.

La tensión entre los dos se notaba, algo que hizo que lo demás saliera del tomo de bandos, por suerte Lady Crane lo solucionó.

-Tengo que decirles que todos tienen la razón, si bien Renly, dices que no es conveniente para ella, porque te preocupas por ella, también es cierto que deben dejarla a ella arriesgarse y cuando se caiga, que estén para ella, es todo lo que necesita de ustedes- Dijo Lady Crane haciéndonos entender a todos.

El drama con mis amigos se calmó después de unos días y al ver lo bien que yo lo pasaba, también cedieron, tanto que se acostumbraban a ver a Gendry en nuestras borracheras. De igual manera, como él conocía a mis amigos, yo a los de él, nos agradamos al instante, y ellos también me invitaban a sus grandiosas aventuras, como aquella haciendo camping. El frio no perdonaba y la fogata poco calentaba… E iluminaba, pero aun así nos estábamos divirtiendo.

-…Juraría que lo tenías planeado- Dijo Dickon Tarly, un chico que después se convertiría en un muy buen amigo, que en ese momento estaba sentado a un lado de Gendry.

-Te lo dije, simplemente surgió- Dijo Otro chico, mientras todos reíamos de la odisea.

-Ese garaje nunca será el mismo y mi hermano no sabe- Dijo Dickon Tarly riendo -¡Wooo! Espera, yo no soy tu chica para que me acaricies de esa manera- Dijo asustado dando un pequeño salto.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Gendry riendo –Mis manos están aquí- Dijo mostrándolas sosteniendo las mías.

-Me tocaste el trasero, no mientas- Dijo Dickon riendo, pero todo acabo cuando -¡AUCH!- Dijo dando un gran brinco sujetando su trasero –Algo me mordió- Dijo asustado.

Rápidamente todos nos levantamos y con una linterna apuntamos hacia su lugar, el cual estaba repleto de arañas, unas muy pequeñas, otras más grandes, pero la mayor la encontramos…

-¡Dioses!- Dije cubriendo mi boca al ver el tamaño de la araña que Dickon llevaba en la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Gendry preocupado, pensando que las arañas también me habían alcanzado, pero al yo apuntar hacia Dickon, que en ese momento estaba discutiendo con otro chico de frente y no vio como Gendy lo golpeó con un madero de la fogata por la espalda.

-¿Qué te sucede animal?- Dijo Dickon en el piso después del golpe –Puedo estar muriendo y tú me haces eso-

-Créeme, maté a la maldita- Dijo Gendry nervioso –Ahora, vamos a un hospital-

Una vez en el hospital, mientras todos los demás acordaron regresar al campamento y recolectar nuestras pertenecías, yo me quedé con Dickon, hablamos de muchas cosas, pero el tema principal fue el grandioso proyecto que él tenía, restaurar un auto clásico, al final de todo, yo también adoró los autos.

Otros de las grandes… Experiencias, fue con mis hermanos, ¡Dioses! ¿Quién imaginaría que dirían tantas estupideces?

-¿Alguien?- Dijo Theon riendo -… ¿Del Sexo opuesto?-

-Sí, Theon por sexta vez, es hombre- Dije cansada.

-¿Es de tu clase?- Preguntó Jon un poco más centrado.

-No- Respondí –Es de…- Me detuve al considerar si era buena idea decirles que era mayor.

-¿Es…?- Preguntó Jon notando mi último movimiento –Vamos dinos, no lo juzgaremos si es de Industrial- Dijo haciendo reír a Theon.

-No es eso- Dije riendo –Es de mecánica, pero…-

-Si no es de tu clase y es de mecánica, es de otro año- Dijo Robb seriamente -¿Ultimo año?- Preguntó viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-Odio cuando haces eso- Dije aceptando.

-No podrías mentirle a tu hermano mayor- Dijo satisfactoriamente Robb.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó Theon impaciente.

-Eso no se los diré, no tiene caso que lo sepan- Dije levantándome por otro trozo de pastel.

-Vamos Lyanna ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- Dijo Jon rogando.

-Además, si algo sale mal, podremos golpearlo- Dijo Robb riendo.

-No golpearan a nadie- Dije seriamente –Les diré, pero solo si prometen no entrometerse-

-Lo prometemos- Dijeron los tres levantando la mano en forma de juramento.

-Su nombre es… Gendry- Dije poniéndome totalmente sonrojada.

-Su nombre me suena- Dijo Theon –De mala manera-

-¡Basta! No comiencen a hacer estipulaciones- Dije seriamente.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, solamente, si te causa daño, lo mataremos- Dijo Robb levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Lo tomaron mejor de lo que creí, esperaba más gritos y algo de amenazas, pero no, todo salió a la perfección.

Conforme pasaban los días, más y más personas se acostumbraban a vernos juntos, y cada una de las personas, nos decían lo bien que nos veíamos juntos, incluida Lady Crane.

-Adoró la forma en la que se ven juntos- Dijo Lady Crane cierto día que yo estaba en su oficina –Pero hay algo que me preocupa- Dijo seriamente haciéndome alertar –Después de la graduación, ¿Todo seguirá igual?-

-Por supuesto, no hay porque cambiar- Dije sonriendo segura de lo que decía, (Ojala lo hubiera sabido.)

-Está bien- Dijo ella simulando una sonrisa.

-No tiene de que preocuparse- Dije antes de revisar mi mensaje, era una de esas salidas improvisadas, pedí disculpas y salí impaciente.

Las salidas improvisadas podrían ser cualquier cosa, desde un baile de 80´s, un campo de tiro, salir o simplemente quedarnos en casa y ver una película (If you know what I mean), pero ciertamente la verdadera prueba de amor fue mucho más de lo que creía.

Aquel día estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía moverme de mi lugar, mis dedos helados y mi tembloroso cuerpo no hacían más placentera la situación.

-Tranquila- Dijo Gendry notando lo nerviosa que me encontraba -¿Es tu primera vez, cierto?- Dijo frente a mi sonriendo.

-Lo es, pero no estoy tan segura de seguir con esto- Dije estremeciéndome- Podría morir-

-Tranquila, no lo harás, seremos cuidadosos- Dijo él sonriendo –Confía en mí-

-De acuerdo- Dije suspirando.

-¿Estas lista?- Dijo justo antes de abrir aquella puerta y que todo ese viento entrara.

Solo unos pasos fueron necesarios para ver a la altitud a la que nos encontrábamos, estábamos entre las nubes y la velocidad a la que la avioneta se movía no era lo mejor para mis nervios.

-¿Si mejor nos mantenemos en el suelo?- Dije retrocediendo para chocar con el mismo Gendry.

-Vamos no temas, es la mejor sensación del mundo- Dijo uniendo nuestros arneses –Bien ahora no hay forma de huyas-

-No quiero- Dije asustada oponiendo resistencia –Voy a morir- Dije asustada.

-No vas a morir, yo lo he hecho cientos de veces, confía en mi- Dijo seriamente –Por favor- Suplico dándome su mano, a lo cual yo asentí con la cabeza.

Con el paracaídas en su lugar y nosotros al borde del abismo, nos colocamos las gafas en su lugar, mi cabeza hacia atrás, solamente restaba saltar. El sentimiento de libertad de ese momento, no tiene comparación alguna en este mundo, es simplemente increíble, tal vez el miedo del principio es lo único por lo que preocuparse, pero una vez que caes y ves como la avioneta se aleja más y más cada vez, solo queda decir, no hay salida de esto… solo hacia abajo.

Esos pocos pero relativos segundos antes de que el paracaídas de abra, fueron de los mejores de mi corta vida, la adrenalina te invade el cuerpo, y nada más importa en ese momento. La increíble vista al descender es maravillosa de igual manera. Nadie te lo dice, pero al abrirse el paracaídas, es un jalón increíblemente fuerte, pero solo eso. Aunque también es hermoso sentir el suelo una vez más más.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Gendry en cuanto tocamos el suelo.

-Sí ya hice esto, puedo hacer lo que sea- Dije segura de mi misma-Otra vez- Dije levantándome.

Gracias a este momento, todo aquel miedo que quedaba dentro de mí, desapareció, era como si una persona nueva naciera, borrando ese pequeño rastro de temor que me quedaba, no sé si fue para bien o para mal.

Ya no había nada que no pudiera hacer y con Gendy a mi lado éramos imparables, pero bien lo dijeron, todo lo que sube, tiene que caer.

Habían pasado un par de días sin vernos, posiblemente dos o tres semanas, pocos eran los mensajes que nos enviábamos, pero finalmente el día de vernos decidimos ir a una fiesta, de esas buenas que auspicia Benjen. El alcohol abundaba, y con ello el baile y la diversión. Como es bien sabido, no puedo quedarme quieta si la música suena.

-Vamos a bailar- Dije contentísima tomando a Gendry de las manos.

-No, mejor quedémonos aquí- Dijo él dando un trago a su cerveza.

-Vamos, te enseñaré, no temas- Dije sonriéndole.

-No quiero bailar Lyanna- Dijo él seriamente.

-De acuerdo- Dije soltándolo –En todo caso, iré yo- Dije sonriéndole, acto que me fue correspondido de la misma forma.

Bailaba con mis amigos alrededor, cuando uno de los amigos de Jon llegó para bailar conmigo, obviamente yo no me negué. Juro de todo corazón que no estaba bailando inadecuadamente, no estaba haciendo pasos extravagantes ni me le estaba insinuando a aquel chico, simplemente bailábamos.

-¿Me disculpas?- Dijo Gendry seriamente llegando a mi lado, haciendo que el chico con el que bailaba se alejara.

-¿Lo reconsideraste?- Dije abrazándolo –Bailemos- Dije tomando sus manos.

-No- Dijo él seriamente –No viene a bailar, vine por ti, regresemos- Dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Discúlpame, pero yo no iré- Dije soltándolo –Me estoy divirtiendo mucho y no me iré a sentar- Dije intentado caminar hacia el otro lado, pero al mismo tiempo, él me tomó del brazo deteniéndome.

-No irás con ese chico- Dijo Gendy con un tono de molestia en su voz.

-¿Disculpa?- Dije sorprendida –Yo bailaré con quien me plazca, te guste o no, yo te insistí en bailar juntos, pero te negaste, ahora te ruego que me sueltes- Dije diplomáticamente.

-No irás, te lo prohíbo- Dijo sujetándome aún más fuerte.

-Gendry, te lo ruego suéltame, no sabes en lo que…- Dije sin saber qué hacer, ya que realmente no quería pelear, pero estába realmente nerviosa, ya que si mis hermanos veían aquel espectáculo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo sacarían a Gendry a patadas del lugar, por suerte, no fueron mis hermanos lo que nos interrumpieron.

-Lyanna, vamos comenzó nuestra canción- Dijo Bronn que llegaba a buscarme en compañía de Oberyn y Loras –También tu hermano, puede que aprendas la coreografía- Dijo a Gendry.

-Creo que están ocupados discutiendo algo- Dijo Loras seriamente

-¿Algún problema?- Preguntó Oberyn seriamente observando la situación.

-Para nada- Dije viendo a mis amigos -¿Cierto Gendry, algún problema?- Dije simulando una sonrisa, haciendo que me soltara en el instante.

-Ninguno, vayan- Dijo alejándose del lugar.

-Vamos entonces- Dijo Bronn tomándome del brazo para ir a bailar.

Caminábamos entre la gente cuando, disimuladamente Oberyn se acercó a mi oído y preguntó:

-¿Qué estaba pasando?-

-Nada, una estúpida discusión- Dije sonriéndole.

-Como no- Dijo sin creerse lo anterior –Dile que si vuelve a tomarte de esa manera, será la última vez que tenga una mano- Añadió con un tono de imponente.

En un punto de la noche, mientras yo rodeada de mis amigos y hermanos me sentía segura, apareció Gendry, pidiéndome hablar conmigo, accedí, no sin antes notar como Oberyn giraba los ojos y se interponía disimuladamente.

-Debo disculparme- Dijo Gendry arrepentido.

-¿Tú crees?- Dije molesta.

-Basta Lyanna, no lo haces más fácil- Dijo molesto y después un suspiro –Me disculpo, no debí actuar de esa manera-

-Te perdono- Dije aceptando su arrepentimiento.

-Hay algo más- Dijo él sonriendo –Debemos aprender a bailar, yo... Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Irías a mi gradación, conmigo?-

-Claro que iría- Dije sonriendo –Y… claro que te enseñaría a bailar- Dije riendo.

Aunque lo disculpe, dentro de mí, quedo ese sentimiento de temor cuando me tenía sujeta del brazo.

Faltaban pocos días para el fin del curso, en los pasillos de la facultad lo único que sonaba era graduación, obviamente en los cursos superiores, ¿Qué le importaba la graduación a nosotros de segundo año? Pero como una servidora se la pasaba regodeándose con los chicos de último año, dado que su pareja era de esta generación, me importaba.

Finalmente llegó el último día de clases, todos aplaudimos la clásica y tradicional ultima pasada por los pasillos que se hace en la facultad de parte de los de último año, otra excusa para perder clases.

Conforme pasaron los días desde aquella fiesta en casa de Benjen, sentí como Gendry se fue haciendo, ¿Cómo decirlo? Ajeno, posiblemente la palabra que busco es lejano, esas salidas que se hicieron más y más recientes, pasaron a ser escazas y luego inexistentes, aquellos mensajes tan característicos de cada día, ahora eran un simple recuerdo de mi teléfono. Me desagradaba esa brecha que se estaba creando, inocentemente me convencí que era porque él estaba ocupado con la graduación, eso fue lo que me hice creer, hasta que me abrieron los ojos.

Cierto día, a decir verdad, un día antes del baile de graduación, desperté con un nuevo mensaje en mi teléfono, creyendo inocentemente que era de Gendry, me alegre, pero no, no lo era, si no que era de su hermano, Renly. Pedía vernos en la plaza Dorne al medio día, con el argumento de que tenía algo importante que decirme. Aquel día, todos los autos de mi hogar estaban ocupados, por lo cual tuve que tomar el autobús. Al llegar a la plaza, Renly me pidió verlo en la zona de comida rápida, y ahí fui.

-Me alegra que vinieras- Dijo Renly sonriéndome.

-Nunca te fallaría- Dije tomando asiento respondiendo esa sonrisa -¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?- Pregunté directo al grano.

-Tienes que creerme Lyanna- Dijo después de un suspiro – Que lo que voy a decir, es simplemente por tu bien, y lo que digo es porque eres una magnifica persona y gran amiga- Dijo tomando mi mano –Y no mereces este daño-

-Estas comenzando a asustarme- Dije nerviosa.

-Eso es lo que menos quiero, seré directo- Dijo Renly bajando la mirada –Posiblemente mi hermano ya no hable contigo, o hable mucho menos de lo que lo hacía-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dije sorprendida.

-Yo se la razón- Dijo tristemente –El por qué Gendry no habla contigo es… es… porque le han ofrecido un trabajo fuera de la ciudad, no ha querido decírtelo, pero se irá en tres días-

Por un segundo creí que era una broma de mal gusto de parte de Renly, pero después entendí todo.

-Ya veo- Dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Lo entiendes?- Dijo Renly sorprendido.

-Sí, entiendo que simplemente quieres vernos mal, siempre creíste improbable esta relación y ahora inventas esto… estoy sorprendida de ti- Dije levantándome –Me voy.

-No Lyanna, No lo entiendes, tienes que creerme- Rogó Renly –Escúchame-

-Deja de inventar cosas estúpidas, desde el primer momento que nos viste, deseaste el mal entre nosotros, así que basta ya de una buena vez, no escucharé esa clase de sandeces- Dije molesta caminado hacia la salida.

-Lyanna alto- Dijo Renly alcanzándome y tocando mi hombro –Si no me crees, ve a mi casa, que tus ojos te desmientan- Dijo soltándome, pero con un tono de súplica en su voz.

Si bien, me había molestado con Renly por haber inventado eso, también temía que fuera verdad, Renly no es conocido por mentir y eso me preocupaba, así que gastando lo último de dinero que llevaba conmigo, tomé un taxi a casa de Gendry.

Justo al llegar, me detuve frente la puerta deseando que todo fuera parte de una invención, toque el timbre a lo que Stannis, abrió la puerta.

-Le diré a Gendry que estas aquí- Dijo dejándome en la sala, donde había decenas de cajas de cartón, repletas.

Una cantidad exagerada de cajas habitaban en ese momento la sala de estar, y al echar un vistazo dentro, eran parte de las pertenencias de Gendry.

-¿Lyanna qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Gendry sorprendido de verme.

-Vine a verte…- Dije viendo cada una de las cajas -¿Irán a algún lado?- Pregunté nerviosa.

-Odio que te enterarás de esa manera- Dijo tomando mis manos –Me han ofrecido un trabajo fuera de la ciudad-

-Eso es asombroso- Dije asustada -¿Cuándo te irás?-

-Lyanna…-Dijo tristemente.

-¿Cuándo?- Pregunté seriamente.

-…En tres días- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Y esperabas decirme…Pronto, cuando estuvieras subiendo al avión?- Dije firmemente.

-Lyanna, no hagas eso, no…- Dijo nervioso –No era esa mi intención-

-¿No?- Dije molesta -¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo tienes esta dichosa oferta de trabajo?-

-Un mes…- Dijo seriamente.

-Me alegra saber, lo mucho que te importó mi opinión, no que va, opinión no, el mínimo respeto que merecía por ese amor que creo que me tienes, era el haberme dicho- Dije extremadamente molesta –Mucho éxito en tu nuevo trabajo- Dije dándome la vuelta para salir.

-No Lyanna, no te vayas-

-Demasiado tarde para eso…Un mes tarde- Dije zafándome.

-¿Qué hay de la graduación?- Preguntó indignado.

-Puedes conseguirte otra pareja para la graduación, una que acepte dos días antes- Dije antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

El hecho de que me lo ocultara y que ahora esperaba que yo no notara, su ausencia por ese nuevo trabajo me hacía enervar, pero lo que realmente me dolía, es que le dolió más ir solo a la graduación que el yo saliera por la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho- Dije con las lágrimas rodando por mi rostro, completamente empapado –Dijiste la verdad y no te creí-

-Tampoco me hubiera creído de escucharlo- Dijo Renly tomando asiento junto a mí, en la acera a unas casas de la de él –Cuando supe que no te lo había dicho, no pude permitirlo, pero hay algo más que debes saber…No era un mes, es más tiempo- Dijo tristemente –Si me hubiera enterado antes, antes te habría dicho-

-Un mes, un día, una hora, es lo mismo, ambos sabíamos que el tiempo no jugaba a nuestro favor, pero algo como eso… No es justo- Dije llorando –El dolor es el mismo-

-Lo lamento- Dijo Renly lamentándose –Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…-

-Te lo agradezco, pero ahora solo quiero estar sola- Dije limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Puedo llevarte a casa, si quieres- Dijo Renly.

-Gracias, pero te ruego, me dejes sola- Pedí seriamente, acto que fue obedecido.

Caminé unas calles, hasta un parque cercano, donde una parte de mi esperaba que Gendry apareciera en cualquier momento, un aparte muy pequeña, pero la mayor, no quería verlo una vez más. Entre llantos y sollozos, recordé que no tenía ni una moneda para regresar a casa, así que hice una llamada.

-¿Puedes venir por mí?- Dije por el teléfono.

- _Lo siento estoy algo ocupado en este momento-_ Respondió Robb del otro lado de la línea.

-Por favor Robb, te necesito, solo quiero ir a casa- Dije derramando lágrimas.

- _Ya voy-_

Después de darle instrucciones de donde me encontraba, pasaron unos cuantos minutos para ver llegar el auto y que sorpresa me lleve cuando de su interior bajaron Robb y Jon.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Robb en cuanto llegó frente a mí.

-No- Respondí hundiéndome en lágrimas.

-Maldito infeliz, lo voy a matar- Dijo Robb furioso.

-¡VAMOS!- Dijo Jon con el mismo tono que Robb.

-No- Dije tomando de la mano a Jon –No tiene caso, vamos a casa por favor-Dije abrazándolo –Solo quiero ir a casa-

De camino a casa, Robb no dejaba de maldecir al viento, mientras Jon callado con el ceño fruncido trataba de controlarse, pero una que otra vez, maldijo, Yo por otro lado no paraba de llorar.

-Lya, no puedo si no pensar lo peor- Dijo Jon unas calles antes de llegar a casa -¿Qué te hizo?-

-¿Te golpeó?- Preguntó Robb enfurecido.

-No- Respondí tristemente.

-¿Hirió? Preguntó Robb otra vez.

-No- Respondí.

-No puede ser…- Dijo Jon tomando aire -¿El te…-

-No- Respondí tranquilamente –No hizo nada de eso- Dije una vez que el auto se detuvo –Simplemente me rompió el corazón- Dije saliendo del auto.

Tanto Robb, Jon y Theon querían matarlo, a lo cual yo pedí simplemente que lo ignorara, no era algo que les concernía, a esta idea se le sumaron Bronn y Oberyn de la misma manera insistí que no era necesario.

Y fue cierto, tres días después, sin decir nada más, Gendry desapareció de la ciudad, bloqueó mi número, lamentablemente yo no tenía el valor de hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

Al enterarse de esto, Lady Crane me llamó, llamada que ignoré, por lo cual asistió a mi hogar, donde vio la realidad que mis amigos le contaban, la cual no era nada placentera de ver, no quería salir, no quería hablar con nadie, no tenía apetito, no comía, simplemente estaba recostada en mi habitación día y noche. El día de la visita de Lady Crane, me sorprendió realmente.

-Lyanna querida, no debes hacerte esto- Dijo Lady Crane en cuanto me vio.

-¿Y qué hacer?- Respondí –No hay razones para hacer algo más-

-Tienes más razones de las que te imaginas para seguir adelante, solo espera lo mejor-

-¿Lo mejor? Lo mejor no llegará, él se fue, no regresará, lo mejor está claro no sucederá- Dije molesta.

-Sé que estas molesta en este momento, herida y frustrada, pero cuando te encuentres mejor y quieras hablar, podrás encontrarme en mi oficina o en mi hogar- Dijo dulcemente –Pero por favor, no te des por vencida-

Era cierto lo que Bronn había dicho hace tanto tiempo, "Es difícil amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo" Es difícil, pero posible y era lo que me sucedía. Dos duras semanas pasaron, hasta que un día realmente me di cuenta que estaba mal, simplemente había bloques en blanco en mi mente, apenas podía moverme, habían pasado tal vez dos días desde que comí, ahí entendí que no era la mejor vida que llevaba. Lentamente volví a comer como lo hacía antes, ahora ya salía de mi habitación, me duchaba, eso era un comienzo.

Mi vida estaba regresando a la normalidad, pero aun aquel recuerdo de abandono, persistían y en uno que otro momento me hacían caer. Cada uno de mis amigos, se ofrecían para subirme el ánimo, estúpidamente lo ignoraba, aun no estaba lista para dar ese paso, por el hecho de que estaría preguntando en todo momento que fue lo que sucedió y recordarlo era lo que menos quería, solo quería olvidarlo. La única persona que no preguntaría, fue la primera que llegó.

-Me alegra que hayas venido- Dijo Lady Crane cierto día que la visité en su oficina -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Es difícil decirlo, tal vez en mi mente era mejor- Dije despacio -…Quiero olvidar, olvidarme de lo que hizo, tal vez no olvidar, simplemente que deje de doler- Dije llorando, pero reconsiderando –Lo lamento no sé porque vine aquí, a ser una carga para usted, no… Creo que debo de irme- Dije levantándome de la silla.

-Tranquila querida, no eres una carga para nadie, mucho menos para mí- Dijo tomándome de la mano –Te ayudaré, comencemos-

Cada día, durante las siguientes dos semanas, visitaba a Lady Crane ya fuera en su casa o en la oficina comúnmente, pero no había día que no fuera y llorara, parecía que no estábamos avanzando ya que aún yo despertaba a media noche empapada en llanto, hasta que Lady Crane tuvo la mejor idea de todas.

-Es muy difícil de olvidar si solo tienes eso en mente- Dijo seriamente –Y con las vacaciones es más que difícil ocupar tu mente, debemos encontrar algo en lo que distraerte ¿Qué es lo que más te apasiona en esta vida?, ¿O que te gusta hacer, por diversión?-

Sin dudarlo respondí.

-Bailar- Dije sin titubeos –Es algo que me apasiona, antes lo hacía, pero lo deje cuando entré a la universidad-

-¿Por qué no regresas? Tal vez es lo que necesitas para dejarlo ir-

Después de considerarlo unos días más, al final me decidí por ir a mi vieja academia de baile y después de hablar con mi antigua instructora (La cual se alegró por mi regreso) me permitió asistir a los ensayos de su grupo de avanzada .Algunos de mis amigos de baile seguían en el grupo, por lo cual al verme se alegraron.

Un día la instructora anunció que habría un recital, en al cual quería verme bailar junto con mis colegas, sin duda alguna aceptamos.

Mientras yo asistía a las clases de baile, cada uno de mis amigos de la facultad, entiéndase por Bronn, Brienne, Oberyn, Loras, Jaime, Renly y Tormund, insistían en que saliéramos a divertirnos, supongo que una estrategia de Lady Crane para subirme el ánimo, al principio me negué, pero conforme avanzaban los días era yo la que rogaba porque lo pidieran otra vez.

Para el recital, tuve que ensayar varios bailes, al parecer mi técnica no estaba tan oxidada como yo lo creía, uno de los bailes lo monté solo con chicas, incluimos todos géneros que conocíamos en el canción, después un poco de teatro musical uno de los mejores bailarines que conozco y un viejo amigo, fue mi pareja, hacíamos el tradicional ladrón y policía, yo era el policía, un baile de claqué y otro en conjunto de toda la clase. Faltaba poco más de dos semanas para el dichoso recital cuando una idea cruzo por mi mente.

-Maestra…- Dije acercándome a mi instructora después de un ensayo.

-¿Qué sucede Lyanna?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cree que podría hacer un par de bailes más?- Pregunté temerosa –Yo montaré la coreografía, no tiene por qué preocuparse por eso-

-Si los tienes listos para el final de la semana, podrás- Dijo antes de salir del estudio.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado tan dedicada con algo, día y noche repasaba los pasos donde quiera que estuviera en ese momento, en la casa, en el parque, en casa de alguno de mis amigo (Sí, ya volvía a salir), en donde fuera, realmente quería hacer esto.

Cuando mi instructora vio lo que había preparado, quedo maravillada, la técnica, el sentimiento, la interpretación todo le encantó y no solo era un baile, eran dos. Obviamente me permitió presentarme en el recital con mis solos.

Los chicos de la facultad habían acordado reunirse en casa de Oberyn, un día antes del recital, así que después del ensayo general en aquel precioso teatro, fui con los chicos, no pensaba tárdame mucho tiempo, simplemente tenía algo que decirles.

-Sé que estas últimas semanas no he sido la mejor amiga que se puede tener- Dije al frente de todos, por suerte esta si era una reunión pequeña, solo nosotros –También sé que todos han intentado subirme el ánimo, y se los agradezco, su amistad es tan invaluable que no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mí de cierta manera, así que…- Decía yo cuando:

-Esto me está asustando, ¿Qué pasará, te suicidaras?- Dijo Bronn nervioso –yo me voy, no quiero tener tu sangre en mis manos- Dijo bromeando.

-No, tranquilo, no me lanzaré por un precipicio- Dije sonriendo.

-Eso señores eso era lo que esperábamos, una sonrisa de la dama- Dijo Oberyn a punta de gritos aplaudiendo haciéndome reír.

-Mejora a cada segundo- Dijo Loras viendo como me reía.

-Los adoro chicos, no hay mejores amigos que pudiera tener- Dije con una gran sonrisa –Como muestra de mi gratitud- Dije buscando algo en mi maleta de baile –Los quiero invitar a mi recital- Dije entregándoles los pases a cada uno de ellos.

Después de un par de bromas y que aceptaran ir, tuve que irme a descansar. Cuenta la leyenda que en cuanto salí, los chicos salieron con dirección a casa de Lady Crane, donde presumieron su invitación al recital, ella respondió de la misma manera, ya que también estaba invitada y todos juntos brindaron en mi "recuperación", pero es solo un rumor, creo.

Llego en día del recital, yo estaba sumamente nerviosa, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me había posado frente a un escenario, pero aun así lo hice, sabía que no podría decir que lo había olvidado hasta que hiciera esto. El evento comenzó con el baile con las chicas, fue espectacular, aunque me atrase en el último paso, nadie lo notó y creyeron que fue parte de la coreografía. En el segundo baile, apenas noté que mi familia estaba en el público, sonriéndome en aquel traje de policía, al igual que el de claqué y el grupal. Poco más de la mitad del evento, fue mi turno de salir al escenario, esta vez con el primero de mis solos.

Aquel traje gris y esa corona de flores quedaban perfecta para aquella historia que quería contar en el escenario, esa historia de lo que sucedió, de ese oscuro momento por el que pasé, y de un lado a otro del escenario y con la delicadeza de una pluma dancé como nunca antes lo había hecho. Una pieza con grandes emociones, la primera de dos grandes piezas que se unían. Si bien en la primera parte conté la parte triste, mi segundo solo, trataba de contar como lo superé.

El cierre del evento corrió por mi cuenta y ese solo. Con un vestuario rojo y mi cabello recogido, salí al escenario. Mientras bailaba contando aquella historia, pude observar a cada una de las personas en el público, de esas a cada una de la que estaba ahí solo por mí, mi familia, mis amigos. Era cierto, hay más razones para continuar, la libertad que sentí al terminar mi baile, esa sensación de haber dejado todo en el pasado. Todo el recinto se levantó al final de mi baile, más de uno me felicitó personalmente, mi madre lloró obviamente, al igual que Bronn.

Sin duda alguna este fue el primer momento después de mucho tiempo en que me sentí yo otra vez, no la persona que estaba prisionera por la depresión y desamor y aunque me duele admitirlo, no había miedo gracias él.

 **Nota:** Sé que es un capítulo algo tedioso y largo, pero realmente tenía muchas ganas de contarles esta faceta y meterlos un poco en el contexto. Sí, es un capítulo muy muy largo, pero aun así, a mi parecer es muy rápido, me disculpo si fue de su desagrado. Prometo redimirme. Espero no hayan perdido la cabeza en los cambios de "Escena" sé que son algo confusos. El siguiente capítulo será en el presente, retomaremos la historia normalmente. Me despido por el momento, les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme.

-Lilo Ny.


	22. Capítulo 22) Todo queda en familia

Capítulo 22) Todo queda en familia.

 **Nota:** Capítulo en presente.

Gracias a eso malos pensamientos nocturnos, poco fue lo que dormí y desperté más que agotada el martes por la mañana. Después de ahogarme en café informé a la familia de mis planes esa tarde con Brienne, además puede que haya insinuado un par de cosas de la fiesta.

-Padre- Dije sonriendo llamando su atención.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?- Dijo padre viéndome.

-¿Crees que puedas adelantarme mi bono de navidad?- Dije inocentemente.

-¿Para que necesitas dinero linda?- Preguntó madre.

-Digamos que…Estoy planeando una pequeña reunión-

-¿Pequeña reunión?- Preguntó Theon que llagaba de ducharse -¿Dónde caeremos ahogados en alcohol ahora?-

-Si Lyanna, no puedes decir engañarnos con eso de "pequeña reunión"- Dijo Jon riendo -¿A quién le debes la borrachera?-

-Además ¿No se supone que has ahorrado todo el año?-Dijo Robb uniéndose a la plática.

-Sí, pero digamos que mis ahorros bajaron con ese viaje a Dragonstone- Dije dando un sorbo a mi café –Y no le debo una borrachera a nadie, simplemente…- Dije haciendo una pausa dudando mis palabras.

-¿Simplemente qué?- Preguntó padre seriamente.

-Es el cumpleaños de Rhaegar- Dije con una leve sonrisa pero a su vez tímidamente.

-Querida, eso es muy lindo de tu parte- Dijo madre sonriendo.

-¡Ay! Mi hermanita hará una fiesta para su amado- Dijo Theon burlándose.

-No dirás eso cuando estén en ella- Dije presuntuosamente viéndolo- Por eso necesito el dinero, no quiero una fiestucha, quiero que sea ¡LA FIESTA!- Dije haciendo énfasis.

-¿Mejor que el cumpleaños de Benjen? Difícil- Dijo Jon.

-Esa es mi meta- Dije segura de mi misma.

-Eres muy ambiciosa Lyanna- Dijo Robb viéndome seriamente.

-Es cierto cariño- Dijo padre tranquilamente –Puedo darte un poco de tu bono navideño, pero no todo o no tendrás nada en esa época-

-Tengo tiempo para juntar dinero hasta las fiestas- Dije sonriendo.

-Si Ned, dale su bono-Dijo madre eufórica.

-¿Cat?- Dijo padre sorprendido.

-El pobre chico lleva poco tiempo en la ciudad, posiblemente la única persona en que confié es Lyanna, si podemos hacer que le haga algo especial, ayudemos- Dijo madre sorprendiéndome, pero mientras hablaba yo le seguía el teatro.

-Si tu madre lo dice- Dijo padre suspirando –Tendrás tu bono esta noche-

-Te lo agradezco padre- Dije abrazándolo y besando su mejilla.

-Si hay algo más en lo que te podamos ayudar querida, no dudes en decirnos- Dijo madre sonriendo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, necesito pastel- Dije sonriendo enormemente.

Los pasteles de madre son legendarios todo el mundo los disfruta cuando los hace y tenía la esperanza que esta no fuera la excepción, claro si aceptaba.

-Si pensarlo dos veces- Dijo madre regresándome la sonrisa –Será el más maravilloso pastel que he preparado, todo sea por Rhaegar-

-Esa es la actitud madre, todo sea por Rhaegar- Dije golpeando la mesa.

-Me encanta esta unión de mujeres, pero se hace tarde para la escuela, luego seguirás planeando- Dijo Robb levantándose.

-Si madre hará el pastel será una buena fiesta- Jon camino a la salida.

-Sí, ¿Podemos llevar a alguien?- Dijo Theon llegando detrás de nosotros.

-Todos los que quieras, mientras Rhaegar no se entere- Dije riendo.

-Excelente, ¿Cuándo será?- Preguntó Theon.

-El jueves- Dije con risa nerviosa entre dientes.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!- Dijeron Jon y Robb deteniéndose en seco al escuchar mi respuesta.

-¿Cómo planeas tener todo listo para el jueves?- Preguntó Theon sorprendido.

-Ya está todo listo, solo faltan detalles- Dije fingiendo.

Mis hermanos se tragaron poco eso de que faltaba poco, al final tuve que confesar que no tenía casi nada, más que el lugar y el alcohol, amablemente se ofrecieron para ayudarme siempre y cuando no les costara o yo pagara, buena ayuda me daban.

Diría que las clases siguieron con normalidad, pero mentiría. Gracias a una práctica que salió mal con el grupo de Robb, los cuales experimentaban con explosivos y químicos peligrosos se salió de control, tuvieron que desalojar toda la facultad, por lo cual salimos de clases mucho antes de lo planeado. Fue toda una odisea, llegaron los bomberos, nos sacaron de clases y casi no pudimos tomar nuestras pertenecías, pero lo logramos. Después de asegurarme que mis hermanos estaban bien y que Robb no había volado en mil pedazos, me fui con Brienne, claro no sin antes despedirme de Rhaegar, el cual me contó algunos de sus planes para el día, los cuales incluían algo como ejercitarse, culpándome de haber subido de peso, por suerte ya habíamos olvidado aquella pequeña preocupación que nos consumía, lo digo por él.

La primera parada con Brienne fue al supermercado, compramos helado, chocolate, crema batida y todas esas cosas que no debes comer, en fin era nuestro día de niñas.

Al llegar a casa de Brienne, lo único que hicimos fue tomar un par de cucharas y subir a su habitación, con música de fondo, nos sentamos en un sofá y dimos por inaugurado nuestro día de niñas.

-Por cierto- Dijo Brienne dando una cucharada al helado –Nunca me contaste de tu viaje a Dragonstone- Dijo comiendo el helado.

-Hmm- Hice un ruido ya que tenía helado y crema batida en la boca -¿Qué quieres que te cuente de Dragonstone?- Dije sonriendo haciendo que Brienne se emocionara.

-¿Qué tal la boda?- Preguntó eufórica.

-Hermosa, ¡Dioses! ¿Qué digo hermosa? Fue esplendida, imagina, tres bandas en vivo, la comida exquisita, el baile y todo…-

-¿Y el bouquet?- Preguntó haciéndome sorprender.

-Si eso…- Dije nerviosa –Lo atrape o mejor dicho el me atrapó a mí- Dije recordando.

Le conté a Brienne todo el drama con bouquet, el cómo casi muero aplastada y un poco de lo que sucedió después en la playa, por lo cual tuve que contarle todo el drama con Elia y en eso se nos fueron las horas ya que terminé contando toda mi estancia.

-Pero te lo juro, su familia es increíble- Decía yo cuando terminé de contar.

-Creo que es oficial- Dijo Brienne –Estarán juntos toda la vida-

-Creo que es mucho tiempo- Dije bromeando.

-Hablo en serio, te llevas bien con su familia, su abuela te adora, y lo más importante atraparon los objetos ceremoniales, ambos, no hay mayor indicio de que estarán juntos por siempre-

-Sí….Ese juntos por siempre tal vez se vea un poco en peligro…- Dije haciendo una mueca.

-¡Dioses! ¿Pelearon?- Preguntó Brienne asustada.

-Nada de eso, pero hay algo que tengo que contarte- Dije temerosa –En realidad son dos cosas- Dije girando lo ojos.

-Stark…- Dijo Brienne seriamente -¿Ahora qué hiciste?-

-¿Qué no hice?- Dije bromeando –Hablando seriamente, Uff esto es difícil- Dije tomando aire.

-Te sacaré la verdad de una u otra forma, así que será mejor que comiences- Dijo intimidándome.

-Sí, me ofrecieron un intercambio, ya sabes estudiar lejos- Dije tranquilamente.

-Tienes que ir- Dijo Brienne eufórica.

-Sí…No- Dije cambiando mi rostro al instante de felicidad a angustia –No me creas loca, o tal vez si me estoy volviendo loca, ya no lo sé, en fin quiero ir, pero no quiero dejarlos, es algo que me duele mucho-

-¿Dejar a quién?- Preguntó Brienne –Obviamente sé que te refieres a Rhaegar…- Dijo sonriendo.

-No es solo él, por una parte muy grande si, vamos, luchamos mucho para llegar a donde estamos como para dejarlo ahora así sin más-

-Él lo entenderá- Dijo Brienne sonriendo.

-¿Lo crees?- Dije supersticiosa –La vez de…Una vez mencionó que esto no será eterno, ahora imagina como se pondrá cuando le diga- Dije histérica –Además están mis hermanos, mis padres, los chicos- Dije sujetando mi cabeza –Lo hubiera rechazado de una buena vez y no tendría este problema-

-No puedes hacer eso- Dijo Brienne preocupada.

-Ya sé que no puedo hacer eso, realmente quiero ir, pero…No- Dije angustiada –Dejarlo todo por irme a conocer el mundo, es difícil hacerlo- Dije tristemente.

-Lyanna desde que te conozco y mira que ya va tiempo de eso- Dijo haciéndome sonreír –Ese ha sido tu sueño, conocer el mundo y ahora que tienes esa oportunidad, no puedes dejarla ir- Dijo viéndome fijamente –No eres una mujer para quedarte quieta, ve, cuando regreses todo seguirá como lo dejaste, tu familia seguirá aquí, nosotros seguiremos aquí, Rhaegar lo hará, lo sabes-

-¿Realmente lo crees?- Dije con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Prometes que lo harás?-

-Lo prometo- Dijo abrazándome –Tu prométeme que me llamaras desde… Donde quiera que estés…- Dijo riendo.

-Sin duda alguna lo haría- Dije riendo con ella -¿Qué haría cuando entre en pánico?-

-Tienes razón, hablando de eso… ¿Qué era lo otro que querías mencionarme?- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Oh eso…- Dije frunciendo el ceño al recordarlo -¿Puedo usar el baño antes de contártelo?- Dije nerviosa.

-Claro, adelante- Dijo Brienne extrañada.

De inmediato yo me acerque a mi mochila, donde tenía la dichosa prueba, pensé que había sido discreta pero…

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO STARK?!- Preguntó Brienne firmemente viéndome.

-Nada- Dije ocultando la prueba en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón.

-Si claro- Dijo levantándose del sofá –Manos arriba y gira-Ordenó, acción que yo reprimida hice -¿Por qué diablos tienes una prueba de embarazo?- Dijo histérica tomando la prueba.

-¿Por qué más sería? Debe de ser por que claramente tengo mi periodo- Dije quitándosela de la mano.

-Maldita sea Stark, te dije que te cuidaras- Dijo Brienne furiosa persiguiéndome al sanitario.

-Gracias por el dato- Dije girándome hacia ella –Ahora me permites- Dije echándola del lugar.

-Espero que sepas como usarla- Dijo Brienne desde fuera.

Hice lo que tenía que hacer, pero claro, teníamos que esperar, los 15 minutos más largos de mi vida.

-¿Rhaegar lo sabe?- Preguntó Brienne mientras esperábamos sentadas en el piso junto a su ventana.

-Extrañamente sí, lo sabe- Dije viendo el reloj –El tiempo pasa muy lento…-

-Han pasado dos minutos- Dijo Brienne viendo el reloj junto conmigo -¿Qué opina él al respecto?-

-Está preocupado, creo, fue una plática muy extraña- Dije confundida –No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar mucho, no es algo común-

-Creo que es más común de lo que crees- Dijo Brienne con una risita.

-No lo es para mí- Dije riendo –Si no fuera poco esto, también tengo lo del intercambio y…- Dije recordando –Brienne, tenemos un tema aún más delicado que tramar-

-¿Más delicado?- Dijo preocupada -¿Escogerás el nombre ahora?-

-Deja de pensar en eso por un minuto- Dije centrándome –Ayúdame a planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rhaegar-

-Claro- Dijo sonriendo -¿Cuándo será?-

-…Jueves- Respondí entre dientes.

-Estás loca- Dijo seriamente –Es martes-

-Sí, aún tenemos tiempo- Dije sonriendo levantándome –Solo necesito ayuda con lo que falta…-

-¿Qué falta?- Preguntó excéntrica.

-Puedo decirte lo que no falta, sería más fácil- Dije pensativa –Tengo el lugar, alcohol y pastel- Dije sonriendo.

-Si no fueras mi mejor amiga, te estaría botando de mi casa en este momento- Dijo levantándose junto conmigo –Comencemos por lo básico…Música, ¿Qué tienes pensado?-

-Mi teléfono y un altavoz- Dije apuntando a mi teléfono con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué te parece si recures a…?- Sugirió Brienne.

-¿Qué estamos locos o qué?- Dije extrañada –Pero no es una mala idea, en realidad es muy buena, lo llamaré- Dije caminando hacia la puerta haciendo la llamada –Hola guapo- Dije respondiendo la llamada.

Esa llamada en altavoz, duró unos 20 minutos, al finalizarla, ya tenía música en vivo y de excelente calidad, además de un Dj o algo parecido. Mientras tanto salimos a la terraza a tomarla.

-La mejor idea del día Brienne- Dije efusiva una vez que regresamos a la habitación.

-No hay de que- Dijo Brienne sonriéndome –Y mira, justo a tiempo para ver el veredicto- Dijo apuntando al reloj.

Preocupada me acerqué al sanitario, a ambas nos consumían los nervios, pero al posarnos en la puerta, quedamos inmóviles.

-No te muevas- Dijo Brienne viendo hacia el excusado donde su gato, Mr. Paws, estaba jugando con la prueba –Paws, deja eso- Ordenó.

-¿Lo asustamos?- Sugerí –Tu lo asustas y yo la tomo-

-No la soltará- Dijo Brienne –O peor, la dejará caer-

-¿Y qué hacemos?- Dije histérica.

-Esperar a que la deje- Dijo Brienne preocupada.

-No tengo la paciencia para esperar a un gato- Dije molesta –Largo Paws, ¡Shu!- Dije lanzando mi zapato en su dirección, cabe aclarar que no era mi intención golpearlo, solo quería que la soltara, pero no sucedió eso, ya que cayó al excusado junto con la prueba y mi zapato.

-¡Paws!- Dijo Brienne sacando al gato el cual corrió despavorido a su casa -¿Qué te sucede?- Dijo Brienne viéndome.

-Lo siento, pero el día que tu estés esperando por un resultado así, puedes lanzarle un zapato a mis hermanos ya que no tengo mascota- Dije corriendo al excusado y ver como la prueba estaba en el fondo - ¡Demonios! Qué asco – Dije antes de meter la mano para rescatar la prueba y de paso mi zapato.

De inmediato tomé la prueba en mis manos y la sequé con un poco de papel higiénico.

-¿Y qué dice?- Preguntó Brienne preocupada.

-Bien... No tengo idea de lo que significa que esté todo azul- Dije confundida –Debería tener una o dos líneas simplemente, creo que se arruinó- Dije frustrada -¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

-Tú fuiste la que arrojó el zapato- Dijo Brienne saliendo del sanitario.

-Voy a matar a tu gato- Dije furiosa, antes de salir corriendo en busca de Mr. Paws.

Después de que Brienne me tranquilizara y me convenciera que luego podríamos hacer otra prueba, seguimos planeando todo para el jueves, dejando todo listo, claro, en planes. También comenzamos a invitar a todos los que conocíamos, advirtiéndoles que era una fiesta sorpresa, así que para cuando cayó la noche, la mitad de la facultad ya lo sabía y la otra mitad ya estaba siendo invitada por los otros, benditas redes sociales.

Brienne accedió a llevarme a casa cuando ya estuvo oscuro, estaba realmente agotada, aunque pasamos todo el día en completa pereza y pensaba caer dormida de inmediato pero no…

-¡Hey! Chicos- Grité en cuanto entre en casa -¿Les llegó la invitación?- Preguntaba alegre cuando escuche voces de la sala de estar –Hola…- Dije viendo a toda mi familia reunida junto a Benjen -¿A qué se debe tu visita?- Dije viendo a mi tío.

-Sabes por qué estoy aquí- Dijo Benjen levantándose –No les has dicho- Dijo apuntando a mis padres.

-Cariño, ¿Porque no nos lo habías dicho, que te irías?- Dijo madre conmovida.

-¿Se los dijiste?- Dije a Benjen furiosa –Te advertí que quería ser yo quien lo dijera-

-Y yo te dije que esperaría poco- Dijo Benjen seriamente.

-Fue un día- Dije molesta.

-Princesa eso no importa- Dijo Padre dulcemente–Lo que importa ahora es decidir, ¿Iras o no?-

-Aun no lo sé- Dije titubeante.

-Demonios Lyanna, es una simple decisión no hay mucho que pensar- Dijo Benjen furioso.

-¡Benjen!- Dijo Padre levantando la voz.

-No es una simple decisión, tengo mil cosas que pensar- Dije frustrada viendo a Benjen –Claro que quiero ir y estoy agradecida por eso, pero una parte de mí, no quiere irse y dejar…los- Dije viendo a mi familia –Me es muy difícil pensar en mi vida sin ustedes, sin esos cálidos besos en la mejilla de cada mañana- Dije viendo a padre –Sin esas sonrisas llenas de amor y el café de cada día- Dije viendo a Madre –¿Y qué decir de esas peleas por la ducha?- Dije riendo pero a la vez conteniendo la lágrimas -El simple hecho de pensar en todo lo que me perderé estando lejos- Dije dejando escapara una lagrima –Vamos, chicos su graduación es en unos meses, si me voy, ¿Me perderé eso?- Dije viendo a Robb y Theon –No creo que pueda con esa vida, no puedo ni mantener ordenadas mis ideas, ahora una vida sola, es una locura- Dije apoyándome contra la pared llorando.

-Ni niña- Dijo madre levantándose a abrazarme –Nunca estarás sola, siempre estaremos ahí para ti, eso no tienes por qué dudarlo-

-Aunque estuvieras a 20 000 Km de distancia, nunca dejarías que algo te sucediera- Dijo Jon.

-Eso es cierto, jamás te dejaríamos- Dijo Robb levantándose junto a mí.

-Y si llegar a la fiesta de graduación te preocupa, no hay nada que un vuelo no arregle- Dijo Theon sonriendo, haciéndome reír entre lágrimas –y aunque llegaras a faltar, a tu regreso haremos una más grande y mejor-

-Por alejarte de nosotros no debes preocuparte princesa- Dijo Padre levantándose frente a mí –Siempre estaremos para ti, no importa la distancia ni la hora, una llamada, una visita, una carta, siempre serán correspondidas- Dijo abrazándome.

-Una oportunidad como esa no se da todos los días, miles matarían por estar en tus zapatos y aunque te duela dejarlos, debes tener eso en cuenta- Dijo Benjen una vez que el sentimentalismo acabó –Tus tres opciones han aceptado tu expediente y están ansiosas por que te unas a sus filas, tienes que decidir pronto- Me dijo un poco más calmado e inclusive noté una sonrisa.

-Lo haré pronto- Dije sonriéndole.

-Yo, como toda la familia, así es la abuela ya lo sabe- Dijo Benjen haciéndome reír –Aconsejamos que vayas, porque te conocemos y sabemos que esto es algo que toda tu vida has querido –

-Tienes que ir cachorra- Dijo Jon sonriéndome.

-Es una locura, pero tienes que hacerlo- Dijo Robb.

-Te apoyaremos cariño- Dijo madre por parte de ambos.

-Siempre- Dijo padre.

-Y cuando regreses aquí estaremos- Dijo Theon.

Ante mi familia era prácticamente una decisión tomada, el hecho que si iría, aunque aun así, convencí a Benjen que le daría una respuesta el viernes después de que pasara la fiesta lo cual difícilmente aceptó. Todos juntos cenamos en familia, olvidando casi por completo el asunto, excepto Benjen que de un momento a otro decía comentarios como "Esto no lo tendrás en Braavos" o cosas por el estilo, haciéndome enfurecer. Al final de la noche, Benjen regreso a su casa y todos los demás fuimos a nuestras habitaciones excepto yo.

-Adelante- Dijo Jon desde dentro de su habitación, después de que yo golpeara la puerta -¿Qué sucede Lyanna?- Preguntó al verme.

-Quiero hablar contigo- Dije entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí –Si hay alguien que me conoce, eres tú-

-Esperaba que vinieras- Dijo Jon sonriendo levantándose de la cama -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-No estoy tan eufórica como Benjen de ir- Dije sentándome a su lado.

-No lo pareces, pero vamos es una oportunidad expendida, ¿Qué te lo impide?-

-Todo…- Dije consternada –Realmente no quiero dejar la vida que llevo aquí, la buena vida que llevo-

-¿Y porque no dices que no?-

-Porque tampoco quiero hacerlo- Dije confundida –Ya que las tres aceptaron, es un hecho que escogería Braavos, irme un año si es una locura, seis meses será suficiente para conocer el mundo, o una buena parte de ella-

-Iras a estudiar no a vacacionar- Dijo Jon seriamente –Y Braavos… Es la mejor escuela del mundo y que te hayan aceptado es una grandiosa oportunidad-

-Es por eso que quiero ir, dejemos a un lado el paseo, esa oportunidad es todo un sueño, un sueño que realmente quiero vivir- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Y qué es lo que más deseas, estar en la mejor universidad del mundo o quedarte aquí con todos nosotros?-

-Ese es mi conflicto- Dije viéndolo fijamente – ¿Si fuera tu oportunidad, irías?-

-Yo lo haría, porque todo lo que dijimos en la sala esta noche, es verdad, a mi regreso todo seguirá igual- Dijo sonriéndome –Pero yo no soy tu, es una decisión muy diferente-

-Es cierto, pero me ayuda a tomarla- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Algo más que te preocupe?- Preguntó abrazándome.

Pensé por un segundo decirle lo de la prueba y la pequeña posibilidad de un embarazo, pero muy posiblemente si lo hacía ardería Troya, así que lo omití.

-¿Iras a la fiesta?- Pregunté levantándome alegremente.

-Por supuesto que iré- Dijo con gran alegría –Sam y los chicos también, igual Ygritte-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero recuerden, es un secreto- Dije antes de salir de la habitación.

Me había alegrado mucho esa pequeña plática con Jon, ciertamente su opinión es muy importante para mí y aunque no había tenido el valor para contarle lo de la prueba, era algo que podía esperar.

Al irme a la cama, observaba todas aquellas fotografías que tengo sobre aquel muro en mi habitación, tantos y tantos momentos con mi familia, vacaciones, reuniones, comidas, presentaciones, entre otras muchas cosas, momentos que vivirán por siempre en mi memoria y corazón, con fotogramas de testigos, sí que me es muy difícil pensar en vivir sin ellos, sinceramente espero soñar con ellos esta noche o por lo menos algo bueno.

 **Nota:** Fue un capítulo muy corto esta vez (En comparación con el anterior) aunque con muchos detalles en su contenido. El **siguiente capítulo** será en el **pasado** , les daré una pequeña pista, nos llevará a las raíces de la familia Stark, es todo lo que diré. Sigan dándole amor a este fic que con mucho cariño hago. Les envió un beso y nos vemos pronto en otro (advierto), un muy largo capítulo.

-Lilo Ny.


	23. Capítulo 23) Los Stark de Winterfell

Capítulo 23) Los Stark de Winterfell.

 **Nota:** Capítulo en pasado.

Las últimas vacaciones familiares, fueron aquellas por las fiestas de fin de año, esas que a todo el mundo alegran, claro de no tener tantos problemas como los Stark de Winterfell.

Las clases habían terminado, otro año cerrado para mí, mi segundo año en la facultad. Había salido a comer con mis amigos, algo así como una cena de fin de año, ya que algunos saldrían de vacaciones como Loras y su familia. Los chicos de la facultad y yo nos reunimos en las wings (Alitas) para aquel festejo. Cuando aún la noche no caía pero el frio comenzaba a soplar, regrese a casa, extrañada por ver más autos de los comunes fuera, supe que teníamos visitas.

Justo al abrir la puerta, escuche unos agudos gritos y unos cuantos pasos hacía mí.

-Lyanna llegó- Gritó Arya corriendo a mi dirección, acto que fue imitado por Bran.

-Hola niños- Dije con una sonrisa ocultado aquel olor a cerveza de mi boca -¿Qué está sucediendo?- Pregunté tomando una menta de mi bolso.

-No lo sé- Dijo Arya sonriendo.

-Nadie lo sabe- Dijo Robb que salía de su habitación - Pero están todos- Dijo entrando a la sala de estar.

Dicho y hecho en la sala de estar estaban todos, y por todos me refiero a mis padres, mis hermanos, mi tío Brandon y su esposa Ashara, sus cuatro hijos: Sansa, Arya, Bran y él bebe, Rickon y para completar este hermoso cuadro solo hacía falta…

-Hola familia- Dijo Benjen llegando con una gruesa chamarra y arrojándola al instante.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos- Dijo padre poniéndose de pie –Es tiempo que hablemos sobre lo que haremos para las fiestas-

-¿Hablar?- Dijo Robb confundido –Haremos lo que todos los años iremos a casa de Benjen, comeremos pavo y esas cosas-

-El abuelo y la abuela vendrán y nos darán lindos obsequios- Dijo Sansa sonriendo.

Benjen no dejaba de vernos sorprendidos, a lo que con una carcajada dijo:

-¿No les han dicho?- Dijo riendo.

-¿Decirnos qué?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Le pasa algo a los abuelos?- Preguntó Jon preocupado -¿Están bien?- Dijo viendo a padre haciendo que el caos se desatara, ya que todos comenzamos a hacer especulaciones a gritos. Para hacernos callar, Brandon se levantó y gritó:

-Los dos están bien, cierren la boca- Dijo viéndonos a todos.

-Gracias Brandon- Dijo padre –A lo que quiero llegar chicos, es que… Este año los abuelos no vendrán para las fiestas- Dijo dejando un silencio en la habitación.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no pasarán las fiestas con nosotros?- Preguntó Theon tristemente.

-No- Respondió padre –La pasaremos todos juntos- Dijo sonriendo –Iremos todos a Winterfell con ellos- Dijo eufórico, esperando que todos compartiéramos su emoción.

Robb, Theon, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran y yo nos vimos atónitos, algunos con la boca abierta otros con las manos sobre ella, pero todos sin poder pronunciar una palabra, por desgracia no era algo que realmente nos emocionara, conocíamos Winterfell, por eso preferíamos pasar las fiestas en la capital.

-¿Por qué los abuelos no pueden venir?- Preguntó Arya tranquilamente a su padre.

-¿Recuerdas que la abuela tuvo un pequeño tropiezo en las escaleras?- Preguntó Brandon a la niña, a lo cual todos asentimos con la cabeza –Bueno, los médicos no aconsejan que tome un vuelo tan largo como el que haría hasta la capital, es por eso que iremos nosotros- Dijo sonriendo.

Todos nos veíamos conformes con esa explicación, vamos si la abuela no puede volar, nosotros lo haríamos, pero entonces Benjen abrió la boca.

-¿Saldremos el mismo día de navidad, cierto?- Preguntó Benjen sonriendo, casi afirmando –Ya saben tengo un par de asuntos con una chica de Naath que vendrá de visita dos días antes de las fiestas- Decía Benjen mientras padre movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y Brandon reía.

-¿No le has dicho?- Dijo Brandon riendo.

-¿Decirme qué?- Preguntó Benjen asustado.

-Iremos toda una semana- Dijo padre seriamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijimos Robb, Theon, Jon, Benjen y yo al mismo tiempo.

-En realidad nueve días si contamos en día de regreso- Dijo padre sonriendo.

-No, no podemos hacer eso- Dijo Benjen seriamente –Espera, ¿Nueve antes o después?-

-Antes- Respondieron padre y Brandon.

-No, no podemos de ninguna manera, arruina todos mis planes ir los nueve días- Dijo Benjen consternado -¿Qué hay de la chica de Naath?-

-Iremos en familia y tú eres el único que tiene problemas- Decía padre cuando:

-Padre a decir verdad- Dijo Robb tímidamente –Ya tenía planes con mis amigos, iríamos a Lannisport tres días antes de las fiestas-

-Sí, yo iría con Ygritte de camping- Dijo Jon refunfuñando.

-Prometí a Bronn que lo visitaría el día de navidad- Dije yo.

-¿Por qué visitarás a Bronn en navidad?- Preguntó Theon extrañado.

-La pasará solo con su madre y hermanos, mencionó que le gustaría pasar la mañana de navidad con un amigo- Respondí sonriendo.

-Que buena amiga eres- Dijo Ashara sorprendida.

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo ir, tengo boletos para una espectacular luchas de robots ese fin de semana- Dijo Theon objetando.

-¿Qué hay con mis clases de tejido?- Dijo Sansa.

-¿Y mis clases?- Preguntó Arya.

De inmediato la sala se llenó de gritos que ahora ya no solo provenían de nosotros sino de todo el mundo, hasta que padre perdió la cordura.

-¡SILENCIO!- Gritó sobre la mesa del centro –LOS BOLETOS DE AVIÓN YA ESTÁN COMPRADOS, ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO OIR MÁS QUEJAS DE PARTE DE NADIE, IREMOS A WINTERFELL LES GUSTE O NO-

Pocas veces habíamos visto a padre de esa manera y sabíamos que si seguíamos a la defensiva, las cosas no terminarían bien, así que no hubo más excusas.

-Bien, ahora llamemos a los abuelos para informarles- Dijo padre bajando de la mesa.

-Excelente una videollamada- Dijo Benjen sonriendo -¿Mamá ya aprendió a usarlas?-

-No exactamente- Respondió Brandon, dejando su teléfono al centro, del cual hacíamos la llamada.

-¿Cómo quieres que sienta el espíritu familiar si no puedo ver el rostro de mi madre?- Dijo Benjen consternado, pero en ese momento.

-¿ _Sí?-_ Respondió la llamada la abuela.

-Mamá, Hola- Dijo padre –Estas en llamada con toda la familia-Dijo alegre.

- _¿Están todos?-_ Dijo la abuela sorprendida – _Espera…Rickard ven aquí_ \- Gritó por la línea, a lo cual escuchamos una plática, donde el abuelo creía que era una broma y después de un grito algo no tan animado de los nietos supo que era verdad.

- _¿Y a qué se debe la llamada?-_ Dijo el abuelo.

-Bueno, padre, es una buena noticia- Dijo Brandon viéndonos a todos.

Justo en el momento que decía eso, Benjen tomó una fotografía de esas que abundan en la sala de estar, la cual era de los abuelos y la colocó frente al teléfono.

-Algo es algo- Dijo Benjen viendo a los presentes.

 _-¿Ese es Benjen?-_ Preguntó el abuelo.

-Sí padre, soy yo- Respondió Benjen.

 _-Bien hijo, dime que esas buenas noticias son acerca de que por fin sentaras cabeza-_ Dijo el abuelo, a lo que la abuela respondió – _No presiones a mi hijo, lo hará cuando sea el momento-_ A lo que el abuelo respondió – _Tiene más de treinta años y aun nada…-_

-Esto comienza a ser incomodo- Dijo Benjen.

-Ni que lo digas- Respondió Padre –Mamá, Padre…- Dijo interrumpiendo la pelea –La verdadera noticia es…Que iremos a pasar las fiestas en casa, en Winterfell-

-¡Yuju!- Dijimos poco efusivos los cuatro hijos de Ned.

- _Pero si esa es una excelente noticia-_ Dijo la abuela eufórica - _¿Acaso no es buena Rickard? Por supuesto mis niños, este siempre será su hogar, ¿Cuándo los esperamos?-_

-Una semana antes de las fiestas Mamá- Respondió Padre.

- _Esperaré impaciente ese día-_

Era oficial, ahora iríamos a Winterfell y no solo de visita, era más una vivencia, en fin, mínimo por mi parte no tenía malos recuerdos de aquel lugar. Tanto mis hermanos como yo desconocíamos los términos bajo los que iremos, unos días antes, mientras hacíamos las maletas, inventamos un par de especulaciones, algunas de ellas era: Nos quedaríamos en un gran hotel de esos que están en la mejor zona de la ciudad, Benjen iría, por lo cual los vuelo de avión serían algo esplendido, incluso Jon propuso un jet privado, un sinfín de cosas que jamás sucederían tal vez.

Finalmente llegó el día de partir, despertamos tan temprano que el sol aun no salía, para cuando estuve lista para salir, ya había dos taxis esperando fuera de la casa, subimos las maletas, cerramos bien todo y partimos con destino al aeropuerto.

Después de documentar las maletas, fuimos a una cafetería cercana a esperar a toda la familia, ya que con la excelente puntualidad de padre, fuimos los primeros en llegar. Mis hermanos y yo comenzamos a ahogarnos en café, ya que era muy temprano para beber. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Brandon y su familia arribaron, estaba sorprendida, los niños estaban más que despiertos y llenos de energía.

-¿Estamos todos?- Preguntó Brandon tomando asiento a un lado de mi padre.

-No- Respondió padre sonriendo –Ya sabes el problema que es viajar con el-

-No puede ser- Dijo Brandon cubriendo su rostro -¿Ya lo llamaron?- Preguntó.

-Lo hemos hecho los últimos 5 minutos, pero no responde- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Con mil demonios Benjen- Maldijo Brandon -¿Qué se debe hacer para que llegue a tiempo a un vuelo?- Preguntó a padre.

-Arrojarle un balde de hielos quizás- Dijo padre sonriendo -¿Lo recuerdas?- Dijo riendo.

-Claro que lo recuerdo y la pulmonía que obtuvo por eso- Dijo Brandon riendo.

-Las peores vacaciones por mucho- Dijo padre riendo.

Jon y yo nos vimos confundidos por el hecho del que se reían, no comprendíamos como era posible que estuvieran tan felices por las perores vacaciones de sus vidas.

Comenzaron a anunciar los vuelos y aún no había rastro de Benjen, todos comenzamos a perder la cabeza, estábamos a punto de subir al avión cuándo:

-¿Dioses a dónde van?- Dijo Benjen haciendo su aparición triunfal a la cafetería.

-Por los dioses antiguos, ya era hora- Dijo Brandon golpeando la cabeza de Benjen.

-¡Estúpido! Tengo resaca- Dijo sujetando su cabeza –Necesito un café- Dijo caminando al mostrador.

-Ya no hay tiempo, lo compras en el avión- Dijo padre.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Benjen regresando a nuestro lado –Además será muy cómodo, ¿Viajaremos en primera clase cierto?-

-Dulce niño del verano- Dijo Brandon burlándose de su hermano.

-Como los odio- Dijo Benjen regresando a la formación.

Comenzó el abordaje con tranquilidad, a lo cual descubrimos que el plan del Jet privado, era más que un sueño y que en realidad viajábamos el clase turista, los primeros en subir al avión, fueron mis padres, seguidos de mis hermanos y yo, detrás de mí creo iban los niños.

Era un avión con tres filas de asientos a cada lado. Comenzando a buscar los lugares, descubrí que iba junto con Jon, pero mi lugar era mejor ya que era la ventanilla. Las personas no dejaban de subir, por lo cual no podía ubicar a la mayoría de mi familia, solo veía a mis hermanos dos filas por delante de nosotros.

-Espero realmente que la persona del pasillo no llegue- Dijo Jon sonriendo –Así podremos tener más espacio-

-Espero lo mismo- Dije con una sonrisa.

Pero hablamos demasiado rápido ya que desde lejos se escuchaba un…

-23… ¿Dónde está el 23?- Decía Benjen, por desgracia era la fila en la que íbamos- Aquí está- Dijo al llegar -¡Hey! Que sorpresa, compartiremos asientos- Dijo sonriendo.

-Eso veo- Dije colocándome mis lentes de sol, ya que entraba un poco de luz por la ventanilla.

-Excelente, ahora Lyanna quítate de mi lugar- Dijo Benjen desde el pasillo.

-¿Disculpa?- Dije fingiendo que me ofendía –Yo tengo el lugar A, alias el de la ventana- Dije mostrándole mi pase.

-¿Y dónde esperas que me siente yo, en el baño?- Dijo haciendo berrinche.

-Ahí, tienes el lugar C- Dije apuntando al lugar vacío -¿No es verdad Jon?- Dije viendo a mi hermano.

-En realidad, yo tengo el C- Dijo Jon confesando.

-¡Por los dioses Jon! ¿Crees que lo llevaré todo el vuelo a un lado?- Dije apuntando a Benjen –Ni loca-

-Ya la escuchaste Tío- Dijo Jon sonriendo –Pero si realmente quieres estar más cerca de la ventanilla, puedo dejarte el lugar central-

-Es peor que el pasillo, y ya les dije, si no es la ventanilla yo puedo sentarme en un ala- Dijo Benjen encaprichado levantando la voz.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Dijo una sobre cargo que llegaba a nuestro lugar, con una sonrisa.

-Ninguno señorita- Respondí yo de inmediato, pero alguien aún fue más rápido que yo.

-Si tesoro- Respondió Benjen con una de esas sonrisa que usa para conquistar –Hay un problema con los asientos, resulta que soy una persona que sufre de… mareos tu entiendes, la única forma en que no los tengo es observando por la ventana- Dijo sujetando la mano de la chica – Lo se suena una locura, pero es cierto…- Dijo acercándose un poco para ver la placa de la chica -¿Jenny, Puedo llamarte Jenny?- Dijo sonriéndole una vez más.

-Claro que si- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa – Jenny Oldstone- Dijo estirando su mano.

-Benjen Stark- Dijo tomando la mano de la chica para después besarla –Jenny, no quisiera molestarte, pero ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi predicamento?- Dijo giñando un ojo- ¿No queremos ningún inconveniente en el vuelo verdad?-

-Claro que no- Dijo Jenny riendo –Acompáñame tengo un lugar vació en primera clase- Dijo haciendo que Benjen lo siguiera.

-Eres un encanto- Dijo Benjen mientras se alejaba -¿Tendrás algo de café linda?-

Una vez que Benjen logró obtener su lugar, Jon y yo estábamos realmente sorprendidos, a lo que Jon respondió.

-El encanto Stark- Dijo Jon sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo te ha resultado ese inexistente encanto Stark?-

-Que tu no lo tengas hermanita, no es que no exista- Dijo riendo –Alguna que otra vez, me ha resultado-

-Si tú lo dices- Dije tomando una revista del avión.

Después de los clásicos avisos de la tripulación, de esos donde solo entiendes la mitad, inició el despegue, muy agradable desde mi punto de vista. Gracias a esa forma de ver el mundo que tenemos Jon y yo, Jon alegando su experiencia en la facultad iba contándome cada paso del despegue, además de uno que otro dato curioso, ya saben los aviones son su vida.

Era un vuelo algo largo, poco más de 5 horas sin escalas, habíamos dormido poco así que la mayoría de este lo pasamos entre sueños, pero al llegar, por obra de magia, desperté y pude observar toda la maravilla que es el norte. Cada campo que en el sur aun estaría de color ámbar o rojizo, en el norte era cubierto completamente con tonos grises incluso un poco de blanco, tal vez una nevada la noche anterior, por lo cual supuse haría frio.

El aterrizaje fue igual de suave que el despegue, y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos recogiendo las maletas en la banda.

-Por una vez en la vida escúchenme- Rogaba Benjen a sus hermanos cuando decidíamos como irnos del aeropuerto –Tomar un taxi será una locura, son costosos, rentemos un auto-

-Benjen tiene razón- Dijo padre –Sera mejor que rentemos un auto-

-Pero…- Se negaba Brandon –Está bien, vamos, pero tú conduces- Dijo caminado.

Padre y Brandon nos pidieron esperarlos fuera del aeropuerto a que llegaran con el auto, por lo cual todo el mundo se colocó sus afelpadas y voluminosas chamarras y abrigos. No era una temperatura para morirse, pero de inmediato notabas quien realmente pertenecía al norte.

Jon, Arya, Bran y yo estábamos en completa tranquilidad, contando de la última vez que vinimos, hace ya unos 8 años, ya que era la primera vez de los niños. Por otro lado, Benjen sufría un poco de los estragos del norte, culpando a sus constantes viajes a Essos por su termostato averiado. También estaban Robb y Sansa, los cuales comenzaron a tener la nariz tan roja como un tomate, pero los que realmente no tenían perdón de los dioses fueron, Theon, Madre y Ashara que temblaban como gelatina. Supongo que Rickon, el pequeño, también tenía algo de frio, pero gracias a la precaución de su madre, fue más abrigado que todos los demás juntos.

-¿Nada parecido a Dorne?- Pregunté a Ashara una vez que todos nos integramos.

-Y decir que llamaba frio al clima de la capital- Dijo Ashara temblando a un más, acto por la cual me ofrecí a abrazarla, Jon hizo lo mismo con madre.

-¿Cuánto más tardarán?- Dijo Theon castañeando los dientes del frio.

-No lo sé tesoro- Respondió madre de la misma manera –Pero será mejor buscar un auto grande-

-O varios- Respondió Ashara.

-No logró ver bien, no tengo mis lentes- Dijo Jon -¿Pero…Son ellos?- Dijo apuntando a una gran, pero realmente gran furgoneta roja.

-No lo creo, nunca entraríamos todos juntos en eso- Respondió Robb.

-No creo que tu padre…- Decía madre cuando la furgoneta se detuvo frente a nosotros y tocó el claxon.

-Todos a bordo familia- Dijo padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bajando de conducir la furgoneta.

Por desgracia, al ver el interior de la furgoneta, descubrimos que lo único grande que tenía era el espacio para las maletas, el cual quedó repleto después de… nuestro acomodo para viajar.

Para comenzar, la furgoneta contaba con dos asientos en la parte delantera, los cuales eran para piloto y copiloto, ocupados por padre y Brandon. Después, la segunda fila eran otros dos asientos ocupados por madre y Ashara/Rickon. En la última fila era un gran asiento de lado a lado de la furgoneta, por desgracia solo podía alojar cuatro personas con comodidad y faltábamos 8 personas en subir, así que optamos por jugar a la torre, o como mejor conocido es, unos arriba de otros. Robb, Jon, Theon y yo fuimos los cuatro afortunados de ir sobre el asiento, después sobre Robb iba sentado Bran, sobre Jon, Arya, y sobre mí y Theon, Sansa.

-¿Estamos todos?- Preguntó Brandon cuando los niños subieron.

-No- Respondió Benjen desde abajo.

-¿Y qué esperas en subir?- Dijo Brandon.

-Si Benjen, sube aquí atrás, llevaras a Theon en las piernas- Grité haciendo reír a todos los de la parte de atrás.

-No llevaré a nadie en las piernas- Dijo Benjen negándose –Olvídenlo, rentaré un auto para mí-

-Alto Benjen, esto se trata de familia, iremos todos en un solo auto- Dijo padre deteniendo a su hermano.

-¿Y dónde esperas que suba?- Dijo Benjen.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo padre bajando.

Y de un momento a otro las puertas traseras, justo donde las maletas iban, se abrieron y después de un par de refunfuños, Benjen subió.

-Esto no es tan malo- Dijo Benjen riendo mientras buscaba un lugar para acomodarse.

-¿Tío puedes buscar mis lentes en mi maleta?-Preguntó Jon.

-¿Tus que?- Preguntó Benjen mientras se movía de un lado a otro, cuando un fuerte crujido se escuchó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Robb.

-No lo sé, pero…Fue en una maleta negra marca Snow- Dijo Benjen preocupado.

-Es mi maleta- Dijo Jon lamentándose –Y solo hay una cosa que cruje de esa manera-

-Por lo menos no verás las desgracias del norte- Dijo Benjen dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de recostarse por fin.

Toda la parte de atrás de la furgoneta desconocía a donde nos dirigíamos, Benjen rezaba igual que nosotros que fuera un hotel, pero después de unos muy incomodos 40 minutos de viaje descubrimos nuestro destino.

-No tengo mis lentes, pero ese es el inconfundible arciano – Dijo Jon.

-No puede ser- Dijo Benjen simulando que lloraba, o llorando en realidad.

-Llegamos- Dijo Robb suspirando al igual que yo.

-¿Por qué parece que no lo disfrutaran?- Preguntó Sansa confundida –Es la casa de los abuelos, no es algo malo-

-Después de pasar 15 inviernos aquí, no dirás eso- Dijo Benjen seriamente.

-¿Realmente es tan malo?- Preguntó Bran asustado.

-No es que sea malo es…- Dijo Robb dudando –No tengo idea de donde entraremos todos, ese es el problema-

-Tal vez la palabra que buscas es pequeña- Dijo Jon.

-Yo soy muy pequeña, eso no es problema- Dijo Arya riendo.

-Vamos no asustemos a los niños- Dije una vez que la furgoneta se detuvo –Eso lo harán solos en un par de días-

No habían pasado ni dos segundos de que la furgoneta se detuviera, cuando la abuela ya estaba fuera de casa recibiéndonos, con únicamente un suéter tejido sobre ella.

-Por fin llegaron- Dijo la abuela completamente ahogada en felicidad–Mis bebes- Dijo acercándose a abrazar y besar a Brandon y padre.

Un par de pasos más atrás llegaba el abuelo, siempre con ese rostro de seriedad e imponencia de frente, excepto cuando ve a sus nietos.

-¿Dónde están los niños del abuelo?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa abriendo los brazos para recibir a Bran y Arya que llagaban corriendo –Pero miren como han crecido- Decía cuando mis hermanos y yo bajamos -¡Dioses!- Dijo sorprendido viéndonos.

-¡Por los niños del bosque! Son mis niños- Dijo la abuela prácticamente corriendo hacia nosotros –Pero cuanto crecieron-

-Abuela fue solo un año- Dijo Robb sonriendo.

-Para mí siempre serán gigantes- Dijo abrazándolo–Pero miren esa barba, es nueva Jon- Dijo acariciando el mentón de mi hermano.

-Es de un par de días abuela, no tuve tiempo de afeitarme- Dijo Jon sonriendo.

-Y tu…Ese cabello requiere un corte- Dijo viendo a Theon.

-Después abuela- Dijo abrazándola.

-Aun así son más que atractivos- Dijo retrocediendo -¿Pero qué…- Decía la abuela cuando…

-Muchachos- Dijo el abuelo llegando a abrazar a cada uno de los chicos, pero deteniéndose al llegar frente a mí -¿Mis ojos me engañan?- Preguntó a su esposa.

-Para nada querido- Dijo tomando la mano de su esposo.

-Pero si era apenas una niñita, ahora es toda una mujer- Dijo el abuelo tomándome de ambas manos haciéndome sonrojar.

-Una hermosa mujer, cabe aclarar- Dijo la abuela tomando mi mejilla.

-Siempre ha sido hermosa- Dijo besando mi mejilla –Te extrañamos mucho linda- Dijo tomándome entre sus brazos.

-Y yo a ustedes- Dije regresando el abrazo.

-Bien será mejor que entremos o nos congelaremos aquí fuera- Dijo el abuelo tomándome del brazo y llevándome dentro –Vamos niños- Dijo a los pequeños, los cuales entraron corriendo al interior.

-Vamos chicos- Dijo la abuela tomando a mis hermanos de los brazos y al restante guiando, pero se detuvo al recordar algo –Señoras, ustedes sí que sufrirán con el frio del norte, entren de inmediato y abríguense junto a la chimenea- Ordenó, acto que fue imitado por ambas madres.

-Alto chicos- Dijo padre cuando nos alejábamos, llamando la atención de todos –Debemos bajar las maletas-

-Exacto Ned, tú y tus hermanos lo harán- Dijo el abuelo seriamente con aquel gesto que dije anteriormente.

-Si Padre-Respondió mi propio padre sumiso.

-Ya que estarán en eso, dile a Benjen que baje, salude y deje de evitarnos- Dijo el abuelo una vez más –Que se comporte como un adulto-

-Siempre tan dulce padre- Dijo Benjen desde el interior de la furgoneta.

No quisiera decir que soy la favorita de mis abuelos, pero al ser por muchos años la única mujer entre tanto hombre y conociendo que la abuela siempre deseó una hija, no es de extrañar que me traten con tanto cariño.

Todos a excepción de mi padre, Brandon y Benjen, entramos a la casa, donde un agradable calor se notaba, haciendo que tanto Jon como yo nos quitáramos las chamarras al instante.

La casa de los Stark, un viejo pero acogedor hogar, con aquellos acabados en madera y piedra gris que dejan ver los años a su paso, justo al entrar se encuentra la sala de estar con una enorme chimenea en su pared, donde todos estábamos reunidos. Hablábamos del vuelo, por lo menos madre, Ashara y mi abuela lo hacían, los niños jugueteaban con el abuelo, mis hermanos luchaban por mantenerse despiertos, mientras tanto, yo observaba por la ventana de la sala, hacia el grandioso patio trasero que tienen mis abuelos, Con un pequeño estanque dedicado a los dioses antiguos y un enorme y hermoso árbol de arciano en el centro, que aunque era invierno aún conservaba esas inconfundibles hojas rojizas en su copa, convirtiéndose en uno de mis lugares favoritos del mundo.

Después de un par de viajes, los hermanos Stark terminaron de bajar todas y cada una de las maletas.

-Ya que estamos todos, será mejor asignar las habitaciones de una buena vez- Dijo Brandon recuperando el aire.

No es por ser malos o elitistas, pero realmente, con 5 habitaciones dormir cómodos no sería una opción.

-¿Asignar?- Dijo seriamente el abuelo –No hay nada que asignar, Tu y Ashara dormirán en tu vieja habitación, Ned y Cat en la habitación de Ned, los chicos dormirán con Benjen en su habitación, las niñas en la de huéspedes y obviamente tu madre y yo nuestra habitación ¿Cuál es el problema?- Preguntó imponente.

-Ninguno padre- Respondió Brandon.

-En la recamara de Benjen, hay un litera y un colchón inflable- Dijo la abuela sonriendo –Las niñas tienen una cama y un colchón-

Y es por eso que todos deseábamos un hotel.

-Bien, suban sus maletas y bajen a desayunar- Ordenó el abuelo, haciendo que todos nos levantáramos.

-Señoras, les imploro me ayuden con la mesa- Dijo la abuela gentilmente a madre y Ashara, a lo cual aceptaron.

Todos buscamos nuestras maletas, una vez que cada uno tuvo la suya en sus manos, comenzó el caos, subir todo por las escaleras, las estrechas escaleras. Los primeros en subir fueron padre y Brandon que sin ningún problema subieron su maleta y la de su respectiva esposa. Después los niños, que compartían maleta y aquí es donde adoró a mi abuelo.

-Es una maleta muy grande cariño- Dijo el abuelo llegando a mi lado, al pie de las escaleras.

-Soy una chica fuerte- Dije sonriendo –Bien niñas, ya vengo a ayudarlas- Dije a Sansa y Arya antes de comenzar a subir con mi maleta

-Alto, te lastimarás si la subes, es muy pesada- Dijo el abuelo deteniéndome -¡JON!- Gritó imponentemente a Jon que iba a la mitad de la escalera.

-¿Sí, abuelo?- Respondió Jon con su maleta sobre su cabeza.

-Baja y ayuda a tu hermana con su maleta- Ordenó el abuelo.

-Solo subo la mía y la ayudo- Dijo Jon apresurando a Robb y Theon que iban a delante riendo.

-Baja ahora Jon- Dijo firmemente el abuelo, con ese rostro de respeto que imponía, Jon que no tuvo más remedio, bajó.

-Si Jon baja ahora- Dijo Theon riendo al igual que Robb.

-Y ustedes dos igual, bajen ahora- Ordenó el abuelo –Robb, sube la maleta de Sansa y Theon, lo mismo con Arya-

-Ya vamos abuelo, solo…- Dijo Robb casi llegando, dejando esa maleta en el escalón.

-Robb Stark, baja esa maleta en este momento- Dijo seriamente el abuelo, intimidando a todos, por lo cual Robb y Theon bajaron sin más que decir.

Robb, Jon y Theon se vieron obligados a bajar arrepentidos y con la cabeza baja.

-Estoy avergonzado de ustedes, ¿Qué clase de caballeros son?- Dijo el abuelo a los chicos con cierto tono de molestia en su habla –Y con esos modales se hacen llamar un Stark ¡Dioses! Ya quisiera que fueran mis hijos, estarían lamentándose en este momento del día en que vinieron al mundo- Dijo frunciendo el ceño -¡Y levanten el rostro cuando les hable! Es el mínimo respeto que merezco en esta casa- Acto que fue instantáneo por los chicos –Bien, ahora suban las maletas de las niñas y luego bajan por las suyas –Ordenó- Niñas, vamos a la mesa- Dijo con un tono tan diferente, incluso sonriendo y tomando el hombro de Arya.

-Gracias chicos- Dije sonriendo como subían mis hermanos con las maletas en manos.

-Gracias- Dijo Sansa.

-Sí, Gracias Theon- Dijo Arya.

-Sí, no hay de que- Respondieron los tres desanimados.

Una vez que llegamos a la mesa, las tres damas aguadaban por los demás con un plato frente a ellas, sin más que decir, las tres que llegamos, tomamos asiento una junto a la otra. Una vez que la mesa se llenó, comenzó el tardío y nada gourmet desayuno, únicamente nos pasábamos las cajas de cereal y los cartones de leche de un lado a otro.

Al finalizar el desayuno, todos fuimos a la sala de estar.

-¿Ha nevado abuela?- Preguntó Bran entusiasmado- Vi campos cubiertos de nieve cuando volábamos -

-Aun no querido, solo un par de gotas de lluvia que imitan ser copos, pero nada de nieve- Respondió la abuela.

-Es muy extraño, era más cerca al sur- Dijo Sansa sorprendida.

-Son lugares más altos querida- Respondió el abuelo –Por ejemplo, la nieve llega antes a The Vale, estando en las montañas, la nieve los alcanza pronto-

Sinceramente aunque el frio fuera mil veces peor, todos esperábamos ver nieve, es un lastima.

Cuando la noche cayó, después de la cena, todo el mundo fue a sus habitaciones, Yo que compartía con Arya y Sansa, decidí cederles la cama y yo dormiría en el colchón en el suelo, todo estaba tranquilo, habíamos lavamos nuestros dientes y colocado nuestras calientes pijamas, ya estábamos recostadas cuando un fuerte y agudo chillido se escuchó, seguido de un gran grito acompañado de llanto.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Preguntó Sansa asustada.

-No lo sé, quédense aquí- Dije levantándome preocupada.

Al abrir la puerta, solo escuche más y más gritos, pero estos si tenían palabras.

-¡¿AHORA QUÉ HICISTE?!- Preguntó Brandon en el pasillo, hacia dentro de la recamara de los niños.

-NO HICIMOS NADA, SIMPLEMENTE COMENZÓ A LLORAR- Dijo Benjen molesto –Y NO SE CALLA- Gritó con dirección dentro de la habitación.

-ES UN BEBE, ¡DIOSES!- Gritó Brandon –Ahora entiendo porque no tienes hijos-

-No, no tengo hijos por otra cosa muy diferente, que tú no tengas cuidado no es mi problema- Respondió Benjen impaciente – ¿CÓMO DIABLOS LO TOLERAS?- Gritó despertado por el llanto de Rickon.

-ES MI HIJO, MALDITO ESTUPIDO-

Tanto Benjen como Brandon seguían gritándose, mientras tanto, Ashara entro al cuarto de los chicos e intentó calmar a Rickon, inmediatamente Jon salió de la habitación con una frazada en mano, entro a nuestra habitación y dijo:

-Si no les molesta, dormiré aquí- Dijo arrojándose al colchón que yo tenía –Dulces sueños- Dijo cubriéndose con la frazada.

Mientras tanto, Arya y yo seguimos con el chisme en el marco de la puerta, pero de inmediato se levantó el diablo, haciendo de esta cómica pelea, un infierno.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?- Gritó el abuelo furioso haciendo que todos los demás gritos cesaran, obviamente esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba –HICE UNA PREGUNTÁ, SIGO ESPERANDO LA RESPUESTA-

-Un mal entendido padre, solo eso- Respondió Brandon.

-Sí, un mal entendido con un niño que no controla su vejiga- Respondió Benjen molesto.

-Como si tú lo hicieras a su edad- Dijo Brandon.

-Ese no es el maldito punto, el punto es que enseñes a tu engendro a ir al baño- Respondió Benjen –Cuando lo aprenda, puede dormir con quien sea, ahora llévatelo-

-Dormirá aquí- Dijo Brandon seriamente viendo a los ojos a su hermano-SE QUEDA AQUÍ-

-LO DEJAS Y LO ECHO FUERA, ¡NO DORMIRÉ CON ESE CHIQUILLO!-

-INTENTALO INFELIZ-

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!- Gritó el abuelo una vez más –Se comportan como dos estúpidos, corrección lo son, así que Brandon llévate al niño y Benjen no dormirás con el-

-No pensaba hacerlo- Dijo Benjen por el pasillo.

Brandon furioso, tomó a Ashara y a Rickon y entro azotando la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Tío Benjen a dónde vas?- Dijo Robb siguiendo a Benjen escaleras abajo, lo cual yo imité.

-Quédense con la habitación, no la compartiré con chiquillos llorosos que aun mojan su cama- Dijo molesto –Dormiré en el sofá por el resto de la estancia- Dijo arrojándose al sofá de la sala de estar.

Robb subió a su habitación, deseando dulces sueños, yo me quedé unos segundos más viendo a Benjen.

-Tío Benjen…- Dije acercándome, a lo que contesto con un gruñido -¿Quieres una frazada?- Dije al ver que no llevaba nada más que su teléfono en manos.

-Me gustaría- Dijo viéndome con rostro de ternura, haciéndome reír.

-Ya bajo- Dije riendo.

-No es necesario- Dijo Arya que llegaba con una gruesa cobija a la sala de estar.

-Bien hecho Arya-Dije sonriendo.

-Se los agradezco niñas, ojala pudiera compartir habitación con ustedes y no con el tonto de Rickon, dulces sueños-

-Igual- Respondimos ambas antes de subir a dormir.

Arya volvió a subir a la cama, junto con su hermana, mientras yo compartía con Jon.

La mañana siguiente comenzó igual que todas, todos dormíamos en completa calma, hasta que la música de antaño comenzó de la voz de la abuela, desde la cocina.

-¡SÍ….PARA ENAMORARME AHORA…!- Cantaba la abuela escaleras abajo y si nosotros escuchamos en esa parte, los vecinos lograron escuchar el coro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Sansa extrañada despertando.

-Fue un "buenos días" de la abuela- Respondió Jon bostezando.

-¿Y será así todos los días?- Preguntó Arya confundida.

-Bienvenidas a Winterfell- Dije sonriendo.

Después de unos dulces besos en la frente de parte de Jon, este dejó la habitación para volver con los chicos.

Que ingenuos éramos, si creímos que era un problema usar la ducha en casa, aquí era más difícil que ver un cuervo blanco, solo había un baño, además del de los abuelos, pero ese era de uso privado, por lo cual los demás mortales usábamos el único que quedaba. Prácticamente tenías que tomar turno, aquella mañana los turnos se repartieron de esta manera: Ashara, Cat, Sansa, Brandon, Ned, Robb, yo, Theon, Jon y Bran el cual no se ducho, únicamente uso el sanitario al igual que Arya.

Bajé aun con mi cabello mojado, al desayuno, el cual ya había comenzado a mi llegada, y vi en la sala de estar a un Benjen aun dormido.

-Buen día- Dije entrando al gran comedor, a lo cual todos respondieron, tomé un plato de la estantería, un pan tostado le unté un poco de mermelada y ese fue mi desayuno, idéntico a de los demás.

-¿Por qué el tío Benjen aún no despierta?- Preguntó Bran dando una mordida a su tostada -¿Está enfermo?-

-Desde que nació- Respondió Brandon, haciéndonos reír a mí y mis hermanos, por lo cual casi me atraganto con mi pan, por otro lado ni Ashara, ni mis abuelos lo tomaron con gracia.

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir, es que está cansado tesoro- Dijo Ashara a su hijo –No creo que tarde mucho-

-No, no lo hará- Dijo el abuelo seriamente para después dar un sorbo a su café y levantarse.

-Que error el de Benjen- Dijo Padre riendo.

-Él quiso dormir en la sala- Respondió Brandon riendo de la misma manera.

-¡Arriba! Esto no es un hotel para que despiertes a la hora que desees- Gritó el abuelo a Benjen en la sala de estar.

-¡Dioses padre!- Respondió Benjen –Regrésame la frazada, estoy en calzoncillos-

-Arriba- Fue lo único que el abuelo se limitó a decir antes de regresar –Ya viene- Dijo con una sonrisa al entrar al comedor una vez más.

Al terminar el desayuno, madre y padre salieron en busca de los regalos navideños. El abuelo, salió a una comida de su club de apuestas, Los lores del norte se hacen llamar. La abuela enseñaba a Sansa a tejer un lindo sweater junto a la chimenea. Brandon y Benjen habían dejado a un lado sus diferencias y ahora reían en el comedor. Por otro lado, los restantes estábamos en el grandioso jardín, los niños, corrían de un lado a otro fingiendo que un fantasma los perseguía, por otro lado cada uno de mis hermanos hablaban con sus chicas, como si no las hubieran visto en semanas, que ridículos. En tanto a mí, había dado un par de rondines por el grandioso arciano admirando cada una de sus hojas, logrando subir a una de sus ramas y ahí había permanecido un par de minutos viendo todo desde arriba, hasta que Ashara llegó y tomó asiento en el pórtico con un voluptuoso abrigo, se le notaba la mujer más alegre del mundo, aún más cuando sus hijos la llamaban y esbozaba una linda sonrisa.

Pensaba en Ashara, en su vida, en lo buena que era. Ella es una mujer hermosa, de grandiosa cabellera negra y unos impresionantes ojos color lavanda e impecable figura, de gran sabiduría y apreciables consejos, enfermera por diversión más que por obligación. Brandon la amaba como nadie en la vida y ella a él, quien podría pensar que después de tener tantos pretendientes por doquier terminaría con mi tío. Que podría ser lo único que mejorara su vida, niños, sus adorados hijos, bien dicen que son la felicidad de toda madre, su vida es…

Pensaba con anhelo en eso cuando al dar un mal paso resbalé de la rama…Hasta el suelo. No había sido una caída muy alta, pero si lo suficiente para doler.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Jon preocupado siendo el primero en llegar -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si estoy bien- Respondí viendo como los chicos y los niños me habían rodeado.

-Abran paso niños- Dijo Ashara llegando al lugar -¿Estas bien, te duele algo?-

-Estoy bien, tal vez un poco desorientada por la caída- Dije colocando una mano en mi cabeza.

-Trata de levantarte despacio- Dijo Ashara dándome la mano.

Logré levantarme sin ningún contratiempo, Ashara delicadamente me tomó de la mano y por la cintura y me ayudó a caminar hacia su lugar. Al llegar me sentó en el pórtico junto a ella.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves?- Preguntó levantando tres dedos de su mano.

-Tres- Respondí segura.

-No estás mal- Dijo sonriendo -¿Estas segura que estas bien?-

-Eso creo- Respondí sonriendo.

-Me alegro- Dijo sujetando mi mejilla –Mira a tus hermanos, por estar hablando con sus chicas por poco y no notan tu caída- Dijo apuntando hacia ellos.

-Ya me acostumbre a eso- Dije riendo –Aprendí a sacudirme la tierra yo misma gracias a eso-

-Eso está bien- Dijo viendo a sus niños –Y dime, ¿También hablabas con tu chico cuando caíste?- Dijo dándome un gesto de complicidad.

-Para nada, nada por el estilo- Respondí.

-Vamos, puedes decírmelo, no le diré a nadie- Dijo sonriendo.

-No hablaba por teléfono con nadie, mucho menos con mi "chico"- Dije riendo –Ya que no hay chico con quien hablar-

-¿Eso es cierto?- Preguntó asombrada –Eso no puede ser cierto, ¿Cómo alguien como tu puede no tener pareja?-

-Pues es verdad- Dije sonriendo –No soy la chica por la que los hombres derriten su corazones, hasta donde sé- Dije viéndola –Y dudo que alguna vez lo haga-

-No digas eso- Dijo Ashara consternada –Algún día llegará alguien que no pueda pasar día sin ver tu rostro y que su felicidad dependa de tus sonrisas y emociones, llegara aquel que te complemente como el día a la noche-

-Eso sí que suena mágico- Dije con una pequeña risa –Como un sueño-

-Créeme, será más que un sueño-Dijo deteniéndose para verme directo a los ojos, sujetando mi barbilla–Eres hielo de eso no hay duda, pero veo mucho más que hielo en ti Lyanna…Veo fuego, un fuego tan ardiente que te consumirá por dentro, esa lucha, ese equilibrio será lo que perdure para siempre, será amor- Dijo delicadamente.

-Sí… Espero que llegue- Dije escéptica.

-Llegará tenlo por seguro- Dijo sonriendo –Tú sabrás cuando pase, lo sabrás desde el primer instante-

Esta plática se había tornado algo extraña así que argumentando frio, decidí entrar a casa, junto con Sansa y la abuela ayudé a preparar la comida, cuando estuvo lista, fuimos al gran comedor y la consumimos exquisitamente. Aquel día fue mucho más tranquilo, por no decir aburrido, que el anterior.

Por la noche, tuvimos que subir una vez más a la furgoneta, pero esta vez iríamos más cómodos, ya que mis hermanos y yo, acompañamos a los abuelos en su auto. Iríamos a cenar en la ciudad, un pequeño restaurante llamado The Trident, algo me decía no me agradaría.

Sin mencionar la comida fría, la cual no debo recalcar iría caliente, sin incluir su poco sazón, he de decir que el verdadero problema de la noche, no fue la comida, oh no. Al darnos cuenta que un par de ebrios se burlaban de nosotros, dadas nuestras desgracias, decidimos levantarnos hacia donde estaban y arreglarlo como un Stark lo haría, a golpes. Sí es cierto, yo no entré a la pelea, pero sin duda alguna fui la más gritona. Después de que los ebrios huyeran despavoridos, nos botaron del lugar, la buena noticia fue que no pagamos la cena, aunque tampoco lo merecía. Lo mejor de la noche fue sin duda la unión que se vio en ese pelea, desde mi abuelo, hasta Jon entraron a los golpes, ¿Qué orgullo no? Al regresar a casa, nadie recibió ni un solo rasguño y después de unas extrañas miradas de parte de las esposas y madres, fuimos confinados cada quien a sus habitaciones, donde sin decir más dormimos cómodamente.

A la mañana siguiente, la lucha para el baño fue igual y hubiera sido una sangrienta y bárbara batalla de no ser por madre que tuvo la grandiosa idea de pegar una hoja de papel en la puerta, cada quien anotaría su nombre y ese sería el turno que tendríamos. Esta vez desperté un poco más tarde y no fue hasta que Arya llegó a la habitación después de su ducha, que desperté, una vez que casi todos habían tomado una, únicamente faltaba Benjen, Robb y Jon.

Al contarme Arya todo el plan macabro de los turnos fui de inmediato a anotarme y al llegar mi turno encontrarme con la sorpresa de que ya no había agua caliente, esto no fue gran impedimento para mí, nada mejor que un baño de agua fría para despertar y al salir de la ducha casi ni note la baja temperatura del ambiente. Justo salí del baño cuando Benjen llegaba a anotar su nombre, maldiciendo a todos por ser el último en turno.

El desayuno del día de hoy eran los panqueques, la abuela se había lucido ya que escuchaba a su artista favorito esa mañana. Justo a la mitad del desayuno llegó Benjen maldiciendo como siempre pero esta vez con guantes, bufanda, gorro y un gran pero gran abrigo, y aun así temblaba de frio.

-¿A dónde iras cariño?- Preguntó la abuela a Benjen.

-A ningún lado mamá- Respondió Benjen frotando sus manos –Es solo que… ¿Nadie sintió el agua helada que salía de la regadera o yo soy el único loco?- Preguntó viendo a todos –Quiero decir, casi muero de hipotermia en la ducha es todo-

-Yo no tuve problemas con la ducha hijo- Respondió el abuelo.

-¿A qué hora te duchaste padre?-

-6:30 Am- Respondió.

-Pues fuiste el primero, supongo que aún había agua caliente a esa hora- Dijo Benjen –Veamos, Los últimos en la lista eran Lyanna, Robb y Jon, podría jurar que ustedes también sufrieron con el mismo problema-

-Yo lo hice- Respondió Robb al instante –Pero me convencí en culpar a Lyanna, supuse que al ducharse antes de mí terminó con toda el agua caliente-

-¡Hey!- Dije al instante –Jamás termino el agua caliente, además no había agua caliente cuando yo me duche, pero yo no lloró cual princesa- Dije viendo a Robb con una risita.

-Discúlpame Princesa, pero en casa siempre acabas con el agua caliente- Dijo Robb viéndome fijamente.

-Es cierto Lyanna, es horrible ducharse después de ti- Dijo Theon afirmando.

-Como es obvio, también me duche con agua fría- Dijo Jon regresando al problema.

-Helada sobrino, helada es la palabra que buscas- Dijo Benjen tomando una taza de café.

-No era para tanto- Dijo Jon.

-Era helada, punto- Dijo Benjen -¿Quién más se ducho con agua fría? Levanten la mano- Dijo alentando.

De inmediato las manos de 9 de los 15 que estábamos en la mesa se levantaron, las cuales incluían a: Sansa, Arya, Bran, Robb, Theon, Jon, Padre, yo y por supuesto el alborotador número uno, Benjen.

-Ahí lo tienen, el agua estaba fría- Dijo Benjen alegremente.

-¿Y que con eso?- Preguntó Brandon -¿Harás algo para obtener agua caliente?-Dijo riendo.

-Ahora que lo dices hermano, lo hare- Dijo seriamente –Compraré un nuevo calentador- Dijo golpeado la mesa –De mayor capacidad y poder- Dijo apretando el puño.

-¿Hijo para que necesitamos un nuevo calentador?- Preguntó la abuela consternada –Cuando se hayan ido, no tendrá mucho propósito-

-Además ¿Qué hay con la factura del gas?- Preguntó el abuelo seriamente.

-Yo pagaré todo padre- Dijo Benjen viendo fijamente al abuelo –Tanto el calentador, como la factura, desde este día, hasta el último de mis días- Dijo viendo a su padre con una mirada que me atrevería a decir fue de reto.

-Está bien, hazlo- Respondió el abuelo –Espero encuentres a alguien que pueda hacer la instalación-

-De eso no debes preocuparte padre- Dijo Benjen sonriendo –Ya deberías saber que cuando Benjen Stark quiere algo, lo obtiene-

Después del desayuno, padres como hijos y Benjen tomamos la furgoneta y fuimos a una de esas tiendas donde encuentras todo para remodelar tu hogar. Una vez más Benjen demostrando sus encantos hablaba con una empleada.

-Hola cielo- Dijo Benjen acercándose a la chica -¿Podrías indicarme donde podemos encontrar calentadores? Claro sin incluirte -Dijo giñando el ojo.

-Claro que sí- Dijo la chica sonriendo –Sígueme- Dijo comenzando a caminar.

Todos seguíamos a Benjen que no dejaba de coquetear con la chica, simplemente ignorándonos, por suerte ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que molesté a alguien.

-Bran- Dije llamando la atención del niño -¿Quieres ganarte 5 dragones de oro?- Pregunté con una mirada traviesa.

-¡Claro!- Respondió Bran con una gran sonrisa -¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Es sencillo, solo tienes que ir a donde está Benjen y preguntarle por su esposa Jenny- Dije sonriendo.

-Pero el tío Benjen no lo está casado- Dijo Bran confundido.

-Pero ella no lo sabe- Dije haciendo entender al niño –Bien los demás nos ocultaremos en los pasillos- Dije mirando a todos los demás que estaban entre risas.

De inmediato, todos nos fuimos a esconder por los pasillos cercanos al área de ataque, mientras tanto, Bran fue directamente a donde Benjen coqueteaba con la chica.

-Tío Benjen- Dijo Bran llegando a su lado.

-Ahora no niño- Dijo Benjen que sonreía viendo a la chica.

-Pero es muy importante- Dijo Bran colgándose de su pierna haciendo berrinche.

-Bran sí que se está ganado esos 5 dragones- Dije a Brandon mientras observábamos a la cercanía.

-Es experto en berrinches- Respondió Brandon cubriéndose con una revista.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Benjen a Bran cuando estuvo cansado de su berrinche.

-Jenny está preguntando por ti- Dijo Bran con un rostro angelical.

-¿Cuál Jenny?- Le preguntó Benjen confundido/Molesto.

-¿Cuál otra? Tu esposa tío- Dijo Bran sonriendo –Adiós- Dijo siendo corriendo.

Benjen pareció no entender de inmediato lo que sucedía pero lo entendió en cuanto la chica pintó su rostro de sorpresa, no imagino que era lo que le estaba insinuando antes Benjen.

-¿Eres casado?- Preguntó la chica totalmente sorprendida inclusive aún tenía la boca abierta.

-No, no eso solo fue…- Respondió Benjen nervioso.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta?- Dijo la chica molesta.

-No corazón regresa aquí- Rogó Benjen tomando la mano de la chica.

-Suéltame mentiroso- Dijo ella ofendida –Uno de mis compañeros le asistirá en su visita caballero, buen día- Dijo alejándose de Benjen sumamente molesta.

Benjen se quedó unos segundos impactado por todo sin embargo eso cambió, pero supongo que fue nuestra culpa ya que yo hacía en el piso de la tienda atacada de la risa y los demás no simulaban tan bien, lo cual hizo que Benjen descubriera al culpable de la broma.

-Vas a morir Lyanna- Dijo girándose hacia donde yo estaba -¿Creíste que no te descubriría? Fuiste tan tonta para usar el nombre de Jenny, eres la única que haría eso, así que prepárate para morir- Dijo comenzado a correr en mi dirección.

-¡Oh, Oh!- Dije levantándome del piso al verlo correr hacía mí.

-Corre, lo detendremos- Dijo Brandon que acababa de recobrarse de la risa.

-Si muero, aún habrá valido la pena hacerlo- Dije alejándome.

Después de que toda la familia aceptara la complicidad y que Benjen se cansara de perseguirme, desistió en su lucha por matarme. Finalmente, cuando llegamos a los calentadores, buscamos el indicado y al darnos su opinión el nuevo empelado de la tienda, hizo que Benjen compara el más costoso del lugar.

Regresamos a casa con el nuevo calentador, todos supusimos que Benjen había arreglado algo con la tienda cuando lo compro acerca de la instalación, pero ahora sí que nos llevamos una gran sorpresa con su ingenio.

-Parece una buena pieza- Dijo el abuelo observando la nueva adquisición -¿Cuándo vendrá el técnico a instalarlo?-

-Ya están aquí padre- Dijo Benjen sonriendo detrás de nosotros –Y lo mejor no tendremos que pagarles, estás viendo al equipo de instalación de la familia Stark- Dijo apuntándonos a mis hermanos y a mí.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que volemos en mil pedazos?- Dije sorprendida.

-No, solo estoy cobrándome 5 dragones de oro- Dijo presuntuosamente –Además ustedes son ingenieros ustedes deben saber cómo hacer esas cosa-

-Pero tío no somos esa clase de…- Decía Theon cuando Benjen interrumpió.

-¿Qué, no pueden?- Dijo altanero dándonos donde más nos duele, en el orgullo.

-¡Hagámoslo!-Respondimos con la cabeza caliente Robb, Jon y yo.

Quisiera presumir lo exitosa que fue esta misión, lamentablemente este no fue el caso, ya que no teníamos ni la más mínima idea de cómo instalar un calentador.

-Va así- Dijo Robb seguro de sí mismo.

-No quiero juzgarte hermano, pero creo que está de cabeza- Dije viendo lo que Robb intentaba hacer.

-Si esta de cabeza- Respondió Jon dándome la razón.

-Bueno del otro lado- Dijo Robb –Entonces… ¿Esta manguera entra aquí?- Dijo colocándola.

-Creo que va del otro lado- Dije viendo el diagrama –No, por atrás-

-No, al frente, pero por abajo- Dijo Jon.

-¡¿Porque diablos dijimos que lo haríamos?!- Dijo Robb histérico.

-No lo sé, volaremos en mil pedazos en cuanto lo encendamos- Dije entrando en pánico.

-Lyanna tienes que ir con el abuelo- Dijo Jon tomándome por los hombros –Dile lo que Benjen te tiene haciendo-

-Él lo sabe, no creo que le importe- Dije nerviosa.

-Tienes que llorarle, culpa a Benjen de todo, así traerán a alguien que logre armar este rompecabezas- Dijo Robb histérico –Y el único culpable será Benjen-

-Tienes razón lo haré- Dije convencida, preparándome para salir de sótano cuando:

-¿Cómo van chicos?- Preguntó el abuelo bajando por las escaleras.

-Hora del teatro Lya- Susurro Jon.

-Nada bien abuelo- Dije fingiendo que sufría.

-Me lo imagino, pobres chicos- Dijo llegando frente a nosotros –Por eso les traje ayuda, ya puedes bajar-

De inmediato un hombre mayor que mi abuelo descendió y llegó hasta donde estábamos.

-¿Su primera vez con un calentador?- Preguntó el hombre viendo lo que habíamos hecho.

-Sí- Afirmamos los tres.

-No se preocupen, les enseñaré- Dijo sonriendo –Aunque… veo que si están un poco mal, esta manguera va del otro lado, por detrás- Dijo colocándola en su lugar.

-Se los dije- Susurre a mis hermanos.

Al principio todos prestábamos atención a lo que hacía aquel hombre, pero al final yo era la única que lo hacía, al finalizar, el abuelo le pagó y salió de casa sin levantar más sospechas y dejando a toda la familia pensado que nosotros habíamos sido.

Para después de la comida, la temperatura había descendido tanto que para aquellos dulces niños del verano era imposible salir al jardín, por otro lado yo tuve una brillante idea. Observaba por la ventana de la habitación, hacía aquel enorme arciano, pero un pequeño destello del sol, del poco que había, llamó mi atención sobre el pequeño lago, el cual parecía estar estático. Me coloqué el abrigo y baje rápidamente, ¿Podría ser?

Al llegar junto aquel brillante lago, descubrí que era verdad, estaba congelado, tanto para poder soportan mí peso. Regrese entusiasmada dentro y subí cual bala hasta el ático, ahí encontré tres pares de patines y después de probármelos y encontrar los que mejor me embonaran regresé al lago.

Temerosamente entré dando pequeños pasos dándome cuenta que no había ni una grieta, ni un crujido en el hielo, era perfecto. El espacio no era suficiente para alcanzar grandes velocidades, pero era suficiente para dejarme soñar. Suerte que mis abuelos estaban dentro o jamás me hubieran perdonado estar patinando sobre su estanque a los dioses antiguos. Iba y venía con los brazos abiertos y ojos cerrados cuando:

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- Dijo Arya que llegaba de sorpresa.

-¡Dioses! No te vi llegar cariño- Dije deteniéndome en seco.

-Lo siento- Dijo con una pequeña risita –Te vi desde dentro y quise intentarlo-

-Pues hagámoslo- Dije acercándome a la orilla, para ayudarla con los patines.

Después de arreglar el mejor par que le embonaba con un poco de cinta adhesiva industrial, para lo cual hicimos una misión suicida al garaje, ya que el abuelo trabajaba ahí.

-¿Alguna vez has patinado en hielo?- Pregunté a Arya al ayudarla a levantarse.

-No- Dijo tímidamente.

-¿En pavimento?- Pregunté esperanzada.

-Sí- Respondió riendo –Una vez, lance a Bran por una acera, cayo y se rompió dos dientes, fue muy gracioso-

-Me imagino- Dije sorprendida –Está bien, será algo complicado al principio- Dije tomándola de las manos para entra al lago

-¿Caeré?- Dijo asustada.

–Solo confía en mí, no caerás- Dije sonriéndole.

Los primeros minutos la llevaba cual muñeca de trapo de un lado a otro, después solo la tomé de una mano, pero conforme vi su seguridad la dejé sola.

-Lo estoy logrando- Dijo Arya eufórica al andar ella sola.

-Sabía que lo lograrías- Dije sonriéndole desde lejos.

-Lo log…- Dijo cuándo resbalo sobre el hielo.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunté llegando a su lado.

-Sí, lo estoy- Dijo la niña algo molesta.

-Deja que le ayude- Dije tomándola del hombro.

-No- Dijo de inmediato –Debo hacerlo yo sola-Dijo segura.

-Está bien- Dije sorprendida de su determinación.

Después de luchar con la poca fricción del hielo por unos segundos, logró levantarse y sonrió una vez más. Ofrecí tomarla de las manos una vez más, pero esta se negó, argumentando que debía hacerlo ella sola. Una y otra vez, Arya cayó al hielo y cada vez que me acercaba para ayudarla y ella se negaba, finalmente lograba levantarse y seguir patinado, he de mencionar, me recordó a mí, si fuera yo la que aprendiera y mis hermanos enseñándome no dejaría que me ayudaran, cosas de familia supongo. Al cabo de unos minutos no volvió a caer y se movía de un lado a otro y ambas pudimos disfrutar del hielo con grandes sonrisas.

Estuvimos ahí hasta que el sol cayó y con él la temperatura aún más, así que regresamos dentro, ocultamos el cuerpo del delito, alias los patines (Los ocultamos en la habitación) y fingimos que nada había pasado. Después de la cena, la cual está vez si fue en casa para evitarnos más problemas fuimos a las habitaciones y tuvimos un tranquilo sueño.

Al día siguiente después de tomar los dichosos turnos para la ducha, en el cual Benjen volvió a quedar en último, tomamos el desayuno, una vez más cereal con leche.

Miraba con desilusión mis hojuelas de maíz cuando anunciaron nuestra victoria.

-¡Dioses!- Dijo Benjen eufórica llegando al comedor –No puedo creerlo, fui el último en ducharme y aun así, agua caliente todo el baño- Dijo tomando asiento en la mesa sonriendo todo el tiempo –La mejor inversión de la vida, Gracias sobrinos, hicieron un buen trabajo- Dijo viéndome a mis hermanos y a mí.

-No hay de que tío- Dijo Robb viendo al abuelo que nos daba caras de complicidad mientras daba cucharadas a su cereal.

-Sí Benjen, te debemos mucho- Dijo el abuelo fingiendo felicidad.

El día continuo con la farsa hacía Benjen, pero aun así el día había sido algo aburrido, hasta que llegó la noche.

Me preparaba para dormir, cuando recibí un mensaje en mi teléfono.

- _Baja-_ Decía el mensaje de parte de Jon.

Pensé que tal vez planearíamos algo para el día de navidad, o algo parecido, pero al bajar, los descubrí con sus mejores ropas y abrigos.

-Pero que elegancia- Dije bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Shh!- Dijeron mis hermanos cubriendo sus labios con un dedo.

-Guarda silencio- Dijo Robb -¿Quieres que nos descubran?- Preguntó en voz baja.

-Está bien, ¿Pero a qué se debe tanta formalidad?- Pregunté en voz baja -¿A dónde irán?-

-Aquí la pregunta es, ¿A dónde iremos?- Dijo Jon sonriendo, viendo a Benjen.

-Estoy aburrido de estar día y noche aquí dentro- Dijo Benjen seriamente –Saldremos a pasar la mejor noche que tendremos en la ciudad, así que ¿Estas con nosotros o eres una miedosa?-

-¿Miedosa porque?- Pregunté.

-Tres cosas- Respondió Benjen –Saldremos de incognito, nos llevaremos el auto del abuelo y lo mejor, regresaremos tal ebrios que no recordaremos donde vivimos, ¿Vienes?-

Pensaba en las posibilidades de lo que decían los chicos, he de admitir temía que nos descubrieran, pero al final:

-Denme tres minutos- Dije sonriendo corriendo a las escaleras.

-Así se habla-

Delicadamente entre a la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, la niñas dormidas, así que no podía hacer mucho ruido, cambié mi pijama por la ropa más decente que tenía, y regrese abajo.

-Lista- Dije llegando a la sala.

-Está bien ahora si viene lo difícil- Dijo Benjen sonriendo –Vamos al garaje-

-Nos descubrirán por el ruido en cuanto encendamos el auto- Dije en el garaje.

-¡Dioses! Lyanna, me ofendes- Dijo Benjen abriendo las puertas de garaje -¿Tienes una idea de cuantas veces hice esto cuando vivía aquí? Nadie nos descubrirá, si podía hacerlo solo, con ustedes será más que sencillo-

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?- Preguntó Theon.

-Es sencillo, lo empujaremos hasta la calle- Dijo Benjen subiendo al auto –Yo dirigiré, ahora, ¡Empujen!- Ordenó.

Los cuatro nos dimos un par de miradas de extrañes, pero al final hicimos lo que Benjen decía y comenzamos a empujar el auto, mi parte de la trama era cerrar las puertas de garaje y así lo hice. Empujamos el auto hasta la mitad de la calle, donde el ruido no despertara a nadie dentro de casa, una vez que encendió subimos exhaustos.

-Bien, ¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó Jon que iba de copiloto.

-Solo hay un lugar digno en todo Winterfell para esta tarea- Dijo Benjen conduciendo –La torre rota-

Ninguno de los cuatro hermanos sabíamos a lo que se refería pero aun así nos dejamos llevar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegamos a una construcción de piedra totalmente, en su cima se notaba, como su nombre lo decía, rota. Al llegar, no había personas fuera, sin embargo, Benjen tuvo amigos desde la puerta hasta la barra, ya que con gran euforia el sujeto de la puerta lo saludo.

-Hermano, ¿Qué tal va todo?- Dijo Benjen al sujeto de la puerta.

-Ya sabes, una buena noche pasa dentro- Respondió.

-Eso espero, estamos buscando algo de diversión- Dijo Benjen apuntándonos.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, la tendrán, siempre lo mejor para la familia de Benjen, Adelante- Dijo moviéndose a un lado para dejarnos entrar.

Desde el primer paso que dimos dentro, todo gritaba fiesta y diversión. El concepto de este "Club nocturno" era interesante, era un gran espiral que subía por lo alto de la torre, donde las personas aún disfrutaban en las alturas. Rápidamente Benjen consiguió un par de tragos para cada uno y como alguna vez se dijo, toda buena borrachera comienza con un gran brindis.

-Sobrinos- Dijo Benjen levantando su trago –Brindemos, por la mejor noche que tendremos en Winterfell-

-Que sea un hecho- Dije riendo.

-Por no recordar nada en la mañana- Dijo Theon.

-Hagámoslo- Dijo Jon.

-Por no desayunar ni una vez más cereal- Dijo Robb.

-¡Salud!-

Con la música sonando alto y el alcohol sin dejar de fluir, comenzó la recién nombrada mejor noche de Winterfell y vaya que si lo fue. En ningún momento me alejé de aquella pista de baile, aunque en más de una ocasión subí por aquel espiral y aun ahí seguía bailando, claro está, con un trago en la mano y si se acababa, de inmediato aparecía otro en mi mano, las ventajas de salir con Benjen. Por otro lado, aunque estaba en mi propia fiesta, de vez en cuando lograba ver a mis hermanos como cuando sonaba una de esas canciones con gran ritmo de hace unos años, de esas que podrías escuchar en todos lados y sin dudarlo, todo el lugar coreo la canción, la letra era una de esas donde alguien dice algo y otro contesta, todos en el lugar contestábamos, pero ¿Quién era el principal? Quien más si no un Stark ebrio y en este caso era Jon, en lo más alto de la torre con un micrófono en mano (El cual no tenemos ni idea de donde obtuvo) y en la otra mano su trago. Después de ese rotundo éxito de los Stark vinieron más por lo menos hubo unos varios para Theon, el cual cada vez que lograba enfocar, se estaba besando con una chica diferente, ya fuera en la barra, en lo alto de la torre, en la mesa, en el baño, en las escalinatas, en donde fuera, siempre había una chica con él. Para suerte de Benjen, él tampoco estuvo solo en ningún momento, ya fuera por aquel encanto Stark que mencionan o porque tenía cientos de tragos al instante, pero sin duda alguna siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres, aunque he de admitir que a muchas no las veía con tragos en la mano. El último en sentir el éxito en la noche fue Robb, pero vaya forma de hacerlo. Había una extraña creencia de que nadie podía beber el trago más duro que existía en la torre o eso se creía hasta que los Stark llegaron. Los cinco nos acercamos a la barra, tanto Benjen, Theon, Jon y yo ya teníamos más de unos tragos arriba y todo comenzaba a darnos vueltas, pero Robb, no por eso él quiso ser quien probara aquel trago llamado "El azote del norte" De ese gran tarro con un extraño brebaje rojizo salía un humeante vapor negro, más negro que la noche y solo de olerlo podrías caer ebrio, dice la leyenda o eso era antes de conocer a Robb Stark ya que sin miedo a éxito, bebió de un solo trago aquel asqueroso coctel. Los pocos segundos que eso duró todo el lugar coreó su nombre, gracias a que Jon aún tenía el micrófono en mano.

-¡Lo hice!- Gritó Robb al terminarlo y levantarse.

-¡SÍ!-Gritamos los otros tres hermanos a su lado, pero al primer paso de Robb, este cayó al piso.

-Estoy bien…Bien- Dijo Robb desde el piso.

-¡SÍ!- Gritamos una vez más.

Una vez que todo el mundo estuvo más que ebrio, seguimos en la noche, bailando y gritando. Finalmente estábamos todos juntos y reíamos de lo lindo cuando por obra de magia encendieron las luces.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté entre risas.

\- 6:20- Respondió riendo Jon al ver su reloj.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Benjen sorprendido-Vámonos-

-¿Por….Por…qué?- Preguntó Robb.

-Porque tu abuelo está apunto de despertar- Dijo Benjen preocupado.

-¿Y eso que?- Dijo Robb sin caer en cuenta –Estamos en casa, me voy a dormir- Dijo recostándose en uno de los sillones del lugar.

-Robb…No…es momentooo- Dije acercándome a mi hermano balanceándome –Robb, despierta- Le dije al oído.

-Dudo que despierte antes del mediodía, aquel trago lo dañó- Dijo el chico de la barra llegando a nuestro lado.

-No le daré más razones a mi padre para que me quite la herencia- Dijo Benjen riendo –Jon, Theon, levanten a su hermano-

Y así lo hicieron, aunque ellos tampoco estaban tan bien y más de una vez lo dejaron caer, en conjunto con ellos y de paso a mí.

Estábamos tan ebrios que apenas podíamos caminar, no imagino como diablos es que Benjen condujo, nos enfrentamos al verdadero problema cuando tuvimos que empujar el auto una vez más dentro del garaje, ahí sí que sufrimos. Entramos en total silencio, Benjen por delante, después yo y al final, Theon y Jon que llevaban a Robb en hombros.

-Creo que siguen dormidos- Dijo Benjen entrando, en voz baja.

-¡¿QUIÉN SIGUE DORMIDO?!- Gritó Robb al entrar.

-¡Shh!- Dije colocando mi mano sobre su boca.

-Hmm, Hmm- Murmuró Robb con mi mano cubriendo su boca, por lo cual no entendíamos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté quitando mi mano.

-Voy a….- Dijo Robb, cuando expulso todo lo que llevaba dentro sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar y un poco sobre mis zapatos y los de mis hermanos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Se escuchó desde arriba.

-Rápido llévenlo a la cocina- Dijo Benjen viendo el desastre.

-¿Cómo limpiamos este desastre?- Pregunté a Benjen apuntando al vomito.

-Trae la cafetera y una taza fea- Respondió el.

Hice lo que me ordenó, fui a la cocina y vi como aun Robb sacaba todo sobre los platos sucios, tomé una simple taza blanca, la cafetera que aun tenía café de ayer y la lleve con Benjen rápidamente.

-¿Eres tu Benjen?- Preguntó el abuelo desde arriba.

-¿Y cómo esto quitará la mancha?- Pregunté entregándole la taza.

-No lo hará- Dijo tirando la taza al piso, rompiéndola al instante –Ahora ve y escóndete con tus hermanos- Dijo tirando café sobre la mancha.

Una vez que regresé a la cocina todos se veían destrozados, pero en especial Robb, el cual sobre toda su ropa, tenía vomito. En total silenció escuchamos la conversación.

-¿Qué sucede Benjen?- Preguntó el abuelo bajando por las escaleras -¿Por qué no respondías?-

-Lo siento padre, no escuche- Respondió Benjen –Tomaba un poco de café y tropecé-

-¿Estas ebrio?- Preguntó el abuelo seriamente.

-Un poco- Respondió Benjen.

-¿Saliste?- Preguntó a lo que Benjen afirmó –Ve a ducharte, apestas y limpia este desastre- Dijo antes de regresar arriba –Que la familia no te vea de esta forma-

-No te preocupes padre-

Una vez que el abuelo regreso arriba, salimos de la cocina, dejamos a Robb sobre el sofá y limpiamos el desastre, después los chicos lo llevaron a la ducha, mientras yo llevaba toda la ropa a la lavadora. Regresé a la habitación en silencio y después de tomar un analgésico me recosté pensando solo dormir un par de minutos hasta que las niñas despertaran. Lamentablemente no desperté hasta eso de medio día y con una resaca del infierno. Tomé otro analgésico con la esperanza de que mi cabeza dejara de doler, pero fue casi inútil, así que fui a la ducha y por mi propio bien tomé una ducha fría.

Al bajar para ver a mi familia, intenté actuar lo mejor que pude, obviamente Benjen no se encontraba dormido en la sala de estar, simplemente no sabía dónde estaba al igual que mis hermanos, mientras tanto yo evitaba a mi abuelo, de encontrármelo de frente, sabría que salí junto con los chicos, aunque tengo la idea de que ya sospechaba. Recordé que dejé la ropa de Robb en la lavadora, así que fui en su busca.

Busque por todos lados en el cuarto de lavado, pero no encontré la ropa y eso me preocupaba. Regresé a la cocina, donde para mi mala suerte estaba mi abuela, intenté pasar desapercibida pero:

-Hola querida- Dijo la abuela de espaldas -¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó sonriéndome girando.

-Muy bien abuela- Le respondí con mi mejor actuación para no dejar notar mi resaca, pensaba salir de ahí, pero parece que no.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con la comida linda?- Preguntó tiernamente.

-En realidad estoy buscando algo en este momento- Dije intentando zafarme, pero era verdad.

-Si estás buscando la ropa de Robb que estaba en la lavadora, tienes que saber que ya está seca y doblada en su habitación- Dijo viéndome fijamente, a lo cual yo la veía sorprendida -¿Crees que no se cada aspecto de lo que sucede en esta casa? Yo lo noto todo linda, sé que tú y Arya patinaron sobre el estanque, se de su escapada nocturna y también sé que la mancha de la alfombra no es café solamente-

-No sé de qué estás hablando abuela- Dije desviando la mirada, fingiendo demencia.

-Si claro, intenta mentirle a tu abuela- Dijo riendo –Ya te lo dije, lo sé todo, así que ahora ven y ayúdame-

-Eres como ese cuento, del cuervo de tres ojos- Dije riendo –Él lo sabía todo, de todos-

-Algo parecido, pero yo solo lo sé de mi familia, son los poderes de una abuela-Dijo mientras marinaba la carne.

-No te creo- Dije riendo.

-¿A no? Veamos- Dijo engreída –La chica con la que sabe Robb, no me agrada, es muy… No simplemente no me agrada-

-¿Talissa?- Dije sorprendida –A nadie le agrada, Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dije confundida –Hazlo otra vez- Dije cual niña pequeña.

-Bien, la chica con la que sale Jon, es muy salvaje para mi pobre niño- Dijo la abuela lamentándose – Pero si eso lo hace feliz, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos- Dijo sonriendo –También podría hablar de Theon, pero ese es un caso perdido- Dijo riendo.

-Ni que lo digas- Dije riendo -¿Qué hay de mi abuela, que sabes de mí?-Dije probándola.

-Mi niña- Dijo viéndome -¿Qué puedo decirte? Veamos….- Dijo pensando.

-No hay nada que me puedas decir, acerca de la persona con la que salgo- Dije riendo –Creo que esos poderes no son tan ciertos-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo ofendida.

-Abuela, no salgo con nadie- Dije echando una gran carcajada.

-Aun querida, aun- Dijo regresando a su labor.

-¿A qué te refieres con "aun"?- Dije escéptica.

-Ya te llegará linda, de eso no tienes que preocuparte- Dijo con una pequeña risita.

-Me preocupa que llegue- Dije sorprendida.

-Que ridiculez, claro que no lo harás y créeme te encantará- Dijo llevando la carne a la nevera.

-Abuela, ¿Realmente crees que con mi actitud y personalidad algún día encontraré a alguien?- Dije persiguiéndola –Seamos honestas, no soy la chica que todo hombre quiere, soy demasiado voluntariosa, terca, competitiva y un poco altanera, no son cosas que atraigan a los hombres-

-Claro que llegará alguien- Dijo tomando un par de manzanas y un cuchillo –Alguien que le guste cada una tus acciones, que sepa como das cada paso, y bocado a una comida, que ría con tus malos chistes, verá que eres voluntariosa, terca, competitiva y todas esas demás cosas, ¿Y sabes qué?-Dijo viéndome fijamente

-¿Qué?- Pregunté sonrojada.

-Le encantará- Dijo sonriendo –No tienes que desesperar mi niña- Dijo luchando contra la manzana al cortarla.

-Déjame ayudarte- Dije tomando el cuchillo.

-Gracias linda- Dijo dándome el lugar –Pero eso sí, escúchame muy bien Lyanna, si conoces a un hombre que te cocine y además lo haga bien, quédate con él, no lo dejes ir nunca, si sabes a lo que me refiero- Dijo giñando un ojo.

-Abuela- Dije sorprendida.

-Me refiero a la comida niña- Dijo aclarando.

Para la hora de la comida, mis hermanos y Benjen habían regresado a la vida y para el resto de la tarde habíamos declarado a la noche anterior a la mejor borrachera de la historia.

Al día siguiente, nos reunimos en la mesa a discutir la cena de día siguiente que sería la noche de navidad, claro, los adultos discutían sin incluir a Benjen, al cabo de unos largos minutos se acordó el exquisito menú, por lo cual los abuelos, mis padres, Ashara y Brandon salieron al supermercado. Ninguno de los hijos de mi padre quisimos ir, Ashara y Brandon convencieron a los niños de quedarse, por otro lado Benjen dijo que si no compraban alcohol no iría a ningún supermercado.

-¿Qué tan botados están nuestros padres, para dejarte a ti a cargo?- Dije a Benjen riendo una vez que los adultos salieron.

-Vamos no es tan malo- Dijo Benjen caminando hacia la sala de estar, arrojándose al sofá -¿Recuerdas el parque de diversiones?-

-Nos drogaste- Dijo Jon de inmediato.

-¡Ah! No los drogué, dejen de decir eso- Dijo Benjen.

-¿A qué jugaremos tío Benjen?-Dijo Bran arrojándose sobre el sofá.

-Ustedes a lo que quieran, yo tomaré una siesta- Dijo Benjen cubriendo sus ojos con un sombrero.

-No, juguemos algo tío- Dijo Arya llegando a quitarle el sombrero.

-¿Por qué no juegan con sus primos y me dejan tranquilo?- Dijo a Arya quitándole el sombrero.

-No Benjen, juguemos todos juntos- Dije uniéndome a la alianza de los niños.

-Sí tío, juntos- Dijo Sansa sentándose sobre la mesa.

-¡Juntos!- Correábamos todos los presentes, no por que quisiéramos jugar si no para molestar a Benjen.

-Ya basta- Dijo Benjen tomando una almohada y colocándola sobre su cara.

-Hagamos la fase tres para despertar- Dije a mis hermanos, los cuales de inmediato se colocaron a rededor de Benjen y comenzamos a golpear el piso y a aplaudir.

-Can we go back, this is the moment, Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over- Cantábamos los cuatro hermanos, al ritmo de aplausos y golpes.

-Niños canten con nosotros- Dije efusivamente, a lo cual los niños nos siguieron.

\- Like the ceiling can't hold us- Cantamos todos juntos alrededor de Benjen.

-¡BASTA!- Dijo Benjen levantándose -¿Esta bien a qué diablos quieren jugar?-

-Esto ha sido lo más divertido que hemos hecho desde que llegamos a Winterfell- Dijo Arya riendo.

-Vaya eso sí que es triste- Dijo Benjen –Está bien jugaremos al favorito de sus primos- Dijo viendo a Arya y Bran –Lucharemos-

-¡Sí!- Dijeron todos a excepción de Sansa.

-No, no lucharemos- Dijo Sansa asustada.

-Siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas- Dijo Arya molesta.

-¡Arya!- Dije llamando su atención.

-No, es cierto, lo siento Sansa- Dijo Benjen viendo a la niña –Pero si no quieres luchar, puedes ser el juez, contar hasta tres y hacer las presentaciones- Dijo sonriendo.

-Eso no suena tan mal- Dijo Sansa –Está bien- Dijo sonriendo.

Hicimos un poco de espacio en la sala, movimos los sillones y la mesa de centro a un lado dejando bastante espacio libre. Además hicimos las parejas de luchas.

-En esta esquila- Dijo Sansa al centro del espacio –Con un…par de kilos de más y representando a…-

-A mi mamá- Dijo Benjen.

-Y representado a su mamá- Dijo Sansa riendo –Benjen Stark-Dijo aplaudiendo –Y su apreciable pareja, de cabello negro y representando a norte…Lyanna-

\- La doncella lobo - Gritó Jon riendo.

-Lyanna "La doncella lobo" Stark- Dijo Sansa presentándome –En la otra esquila, con el cabello rizado y dejando ver el sur de su lado, Robb "El joven lobo" Stark- Dijo dejando espacio para el aplauso –Y su copia en miniatura, Bran "El lisiado" Stark- Dijo haciéndonos reír recordando cuando Bran usó un yeso en su pierna –En esta otra esquina, como una pulga saltarina y con su arma letal "Aguja" tenemos a Nadie- Dijo Sansa apuntando a su hermana.

-¡Oye!- Dijo Arya molesta.

-Espera, Nadie es un buen apodo- Dijo Jon a Arya calmándola.

-¿Lo ves nadie?- Dijo Sansa sonriendo –Y su pareja Jon "El lobo Blanco" Stark- Dijo dejando espacio para aplausos que por nuestro lado fueron abucheos –Y finalmente con muchas ganas de morder, Rickon "The baby" Stark y su niñera, Theon Stark-

-¡Lo muerto no vuelve a morir!- Gritó eufórico Theon a lo cual todos abucheamos.

Y con una cacerola y una cuchara improvisamos una campana para Sansa. La única regla era, No piquetes de ojos. La pelea se ganaba cuando se sometía al contrario por tres segundos. El primer enfrentamiento fue entre Rickon y Bran, y aunque los dos entraron con gran furia, Bran logró someter fácilmente a Rickon.

La segunda pela fue Bran Vs. Arya, esta sí que estuvo un poco más interesante, por poco Bran sometía a Arya, pero al final logró huir y con ayuda de un golpe en la cara (Con una almohada) logro someterlo y ganar la pelea, por desgracia para ella la siguiente pelea sería contra mí y aunque lucho con uñas y dientes logré ponerla de espaldas y ganarle.

Y aquí es cuando las cosas comienzan a ponerse buenas, con todos los niños fuera, podríamos luchar como se debe. La siguiente pelea fue Theon contra mí. En cuanto Sansa golpeó la cacerola yo corrí en contra de mi hermano, el cual fácilmente me levanto por los aires y me arrojó al piso, pero no me dejé ganar, si no que me zafé y después de rodar por unos momentos en el piso y con mucha dificultad logré mantenerlo por tres segundos contra el piso, dejándolo ser el hazmerreir de la casa.

-¿Qué no decías que no muerto no vuelve a morir?- Dijo Benjen riéndose de él.

-Ríete ahora, pero ya viste contra quien va tu pareja- Dijo Theon apuntando a Robb que entraba al espacio.

Luchar contra Robb no fue tan fácil como yo creí, pero sí que fue cansado y sí que fue salvaje, desde una patada para arrojarlo al sofá, hasta la embestida para hacerme caer y someterme, todos esos largos minutos que duró la batalla.

-Eres una salvaje- Dijo Robb ayudándome a levantarme tocando su hombro.

-¿Qué esperabas? Una caricia, esto es la guerra Stark- Dije –No se va a quedar así-

La siguiente batalla fue entre hermanos, Robb Vs Jon y ahora sí que usaron la fuerza bruta. Esto era más parecido a una escena de alguna película de guerra que aun pasivo juego de familia. Para lograrse zafar de Robb, Jon tuvo que arrojarlo lejos por encima de los sillones, por lo cual Robb estuvo descalificado.

La batalla final sería Jon contra Benjen, y ahora sí que caerían cabezas. Ambos comenzaron lento un par de golpes en el tórax, después con un par de llaves, pero ninguno de los dos cedía y seguían luchando. Habían pasado unos 10 minutos luchando cuando en un ataque de furia, Jon se lanzó sobre Benjen intentando embestirlo, pero esté no pensó en la astucia de su tío, el cual lo levantó bien alto y con un solo movimiento:

-¡Krav maga!- Gritó Benjen cargando a Jon justo antes de arrojarlo sobre la mesa de centro, cayendo junto con él, haciendo que la vieja mesa se rompiera en cientos de pedazos.

-¡MI MESA!- Gritó la abuela que venía entrando.

-¡MI HIJO!- Gritó madre a un lado de la abuela.

Con tanto alboroto y gritos, no escuchamos que los adultos habían regresado y no fue hasta que estuvieron frente a nuestras narices que lo notamos. Después de cerciorase que Jon estuviera bien, nos dieron una larga y aburrida cátedra, alias un regaño, a todos, de todo lo que hicimos, desde mover los muebles, hasta usar una cacerola como campana, por lo cual nos enviaron temprano a dormir.

-Que ridículo que nos enviaran a dormir- Dijo Arya molesta en la habitación mientras nos preparábamos para dormir –No hicimos nada malo-

-Solo rompimos la mesa de la abuela- Dije riendo.

-Sea como sea, lo hicieron- Dijo Sansa levantándose de la cama –Espero que nuestro presunto castigo no incluya matarnos de sed, iré por una vaso de agua-

-Voy contigo- Dije levantándome.

Sansa y yo bajamos bajábamos las escaleras, cuando escuchamos un par de risas abajo.

-Fueron las mejores- Decía padre riendo y junto el sus dos hermanos –Niñas, ¿Qué hacen aquí bajo?- Preguntó al vernos.

-Bajamos por agua- Respondió Sansa nerviosa.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-Solo veíamos un par de recuerdos- Dijo Brandon levantando un viejo álbum de fotografías –Vengan a verlos-

Ambas corrimos y nos posamos junto a nuestros padres mientras las páginas del álbum iban pasando, una que otra vez recordaban una memoria con alguna fotografía y la contaban. Los tres hombres estaban riendo de lo lindo cuando:

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Preguntó Robb bajando por las escaleras, junto a él Jon y Theon.

-No es nada hijo, solo veíamos unas viejas fotografías- Respondió padre –Vengan a verlas- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y acercando un par de sillas del comedor vinieron mis hermanos.

Apenas había pasado una página de la anterior cuando Arya llegó a la habitación.

-¿Va todo bien Arya?- Pregunté al verla bajar las escaleras.

-Sí, me preocupe, no regresaban a la habitación- Dijo llegando junto a su hermana.

-Vean esto- Dijo Brandon apuntando a una fotografía donde podías ver a tres niños, uno de ellos con un gesto de conquistador, otro muy serio y el otro llorando pero los tres muy parecidos –Adivinen quien es papá- Dijo a sus hijas.

-Este, el llorón- Dijo Arya apuntando a la fotografía –La abuela dice que eres como Rickon y él es muy llorón-

-Te descubrieron hermano- Dijo padre riendo al igual que nosotros.

-No le hagas caso a la abuela- Dijo Brandon –Soy este, el galán- Dijo imitando el mismo gesto -¿No lo ven?-

-Los años no pasan en vano hermano- Dijo Benjen riendo -¿Pero qué es esto?- Dijo sorprendido viendo otra fotografía, donde se observaba un grupo de mujeres alrededor de un joven de barba frondosa y cabello enmarañado todos ellos a la orilla de un bote -¡Dioses hermano! ¿Júrame que eres tú?- Preguntó a Brandon.

-Aunque no lo creas- Dijo Brandon.

-Y esta- Dijo sorprendido Benjen –No, no pueden ser ¿Son…Son Tu y Cat?- Preguntó viendo a padre, al ver otra fotografía en la misma página donde unos jóvenes de menor edad que yo en uno de los muelles de la ciudad.

-Fue la primera fotografía que envié a mis padres de Cat -Dijo viendo a sus hijos.

-¿Cuál es mamá?- Preguntó Sansa entusiasmada viendo la fotografía de su padre.

-¿Estás loca?- Dijo Benjen riendo –Tu padre era un conquistador en esa época, no creo que tu madre…- Dijo cuándo Brandon lo interrumpió.

-Aunque no lo creas hermanito- Dijo Brandon –Ashara es ella- Dijo apuntando a una joven de la fotografía –Si no me crees, vele los ojos-

-No son sus ojos lo que estoy viendo- Dijo Benjen sorprendido -¿Si las siguientes vacaciones las hacemos en la playa?-

-Cierra la boca- Dijo Brandon sonriendo.

-Padre- Dijo Bran desde la escalera, llamando la atención de todos, para darnos cuenta que no estaba solo si no que venía con Rickon.

-¿Qué sucede Bran?- Preguntó Brandon viendo a sus hijos.

-Rickon quiso usar el baño, después escuchamos ruido y fuimos a ver- Dijo bajando de la mano junto a su hermano –Además, no regresaban a la habitación- Dijo viendo a mis hermanos.

-¿Puedes llevarme al baño padre?- Preguntó Rickon cuando bajaron.

-Claro que si campeón- Dijo Brandon levantándose.

-¡Dioses! Véanos- Dijo Benjen enfático –Antes si éramos hombres, ahora cambiamos pañales- Dijo apuntando a la fotografía.

-Bueno, cambiamos las fiestas por los hijos- Dijo padre –Sin duda alguna la mejor decisión de mi vida- Dijo sonriéndonos.

-¿Quiénes son las otras mujeres que están con papá?- Preguntó Bran viendo la fotografía.

-Oh Bran…- Dijo Benjen sonriendo –Ella eran las n…-

-Amigas de tu padre- Dijo Padre interrumpiendo a Benjen.

-Más que amigas- Dijo Benjen.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Dijo Brandon al regresar con Rickon.

-De nada hermano- Respondió padre.

-Espero que te hayas lavado las manos- Dijo Benjen viendo a Brandon con cara de repulsión, a lo cual este colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Benjen.

-Eres un cerdo- Dijo Benjen asqueado.

-¡Oh por todos los malditos dioses!- Dijo Brandon –Esto sí que es histórico- Dijo apuntando a una fotografía.

-¿Qué es eso padre?- Preguntó Arya sonriendo.

-Eso linda, es mi primer auto- Dijo Brandon sonriendo –Véanlo era hermoso-

-¿Y cuánto te duró, tres semanas?- Dijo padre burlándose.

-Cierra la boca Ned- Dijo cambiando la página –Y para tu información fueron cuatro-

-Eso pensaba- Dijo padre.

-¿Dónde es eso?- Preguntó Jon al ver una fotografía de mis padres, donde madre se veía con una gran barriga de embarazo en un gran espacio con solo cimientos de construcción a su lado –Lo conozco, sé que lo conozco-

-No puede ser que no lo reconozcan- Dijo padre a sus hijos –Lo ven a diario-

-No es posible, es nuestra casa- Dije sorprendida –Se ve mucho más grande de lo que aparenta-

-Y ahí señores, fue cuando tomaron la mala decisión de solo un sanitario- Dijo Robb.

-Tú estabas en esa decisión- Dijo Jon apuntando a madre.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Robb sorprendido.

-Seguramente era yo, por supuesto que eras tú- Dije a Robb sarcástica.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Preguntó Bran sonriendo al ver una fotografía de toda la familia, en conjunto con una linda pareja, la cual tenía cierto parecido con Theon.

Mis hermanos y yo sabíamos quienes eran aquella pareja, los padres de Theon, inclusive Brandon y Benjen lo sabía, todos a excepción de los niños, no había caso que lo supieran así que solo permanecimos en silencio y únicamente mi padre le dedicó una mirada a Theon, el cual solo pintó un rostro de tristeza.

Rápidamente padre cambió de página y de un momento a otro ya estábamos riendo otra vez.

-Oh no- Dijo Benjen lamentándose –Ese viaje no- Dijo cubriendo su rostro.

-Solo hay una forma de que Benjen no pierda un vuelo- Dijo padre riendo en conjunto con Brandon.

-Lanzándole cubos de hielo- Dijo el abuelo que iba bajando por las escaleras, dejando un total silenció –Por poco muere de una pulmonía en Dorne, pero aun así tomamos el vuelo a tiempo- Dijo seriamente llegando a la sala de estar, dejándonos a todos en silencio -¿Qué no se suponía que debían estar todos en sus habitaciones castigados?-

-Yo duermo en la sala, así que en cierto modo esta es mi habitación- Dijo Benjen sonriendo.

-Sansa y yo bajamos por un vaso de agua- Dije de inmediato tranquilamente.

-Ya veo- Dijo el abuelo seriamente.

-Yo baje preocupada a buscarlas- Dijo Arya con rostro de inocencia.

-Bien, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- Preguntó el abuelo viendo a mis hermanos.

-Nosotros escuchamos mucho alboroto y bajamos a ver, pensamos que eran intrusos- Dijo Theon.

-Rickon quiso usar el baño, después fuimos en busca de los chicos- Dijo Bran con rostro angelical y Rickon con una gran sonrisa.

-Así que esa es la historia de cómo todos acabaron fuera de la cama- Dijo tomando asiento en el gran sofá – ¿Pero que esperan? Sigan con las historias, esto parece una mala reunión de los Umber- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas una historia tu abuelo?- Dijo Jon sonriendo.

-Sí, cuéntanos algo- Dijo Sansa entusiasmada.

-Sí, ¿Cómo es que nos convertimos en los Stark de Winterfell?- Dijo Bran.

-Sencillo, somos los Stark y vivimos en Winterfell- Respondió el abuelo sonriendo.

-Qué mala pregunta- Dijo Arya riendo –Cuéntanos algo más-

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó el abuelo.

-Como la vez que peleaste con un lobo…- Dijo Brandon.

-O la vez que caíste al foso- Dijo Benjen.

-Cuando cabalgaste a White Harbor-Sugirió Padre.

-Cuéntanos como conociste a la abuela- Dije yo sonriendo, a lo cual todos se entusiasmaron.

-Claro, no recuerdo esa historia- Dijo Benjen -¿Cómo conociste a mamá?-

-Yo tampoco la recuerdo- Dijo padre.

-Ni yo-Dijo Brandon.

-Es porque nunca se los he contado- Respondió con una liguera risita –Creo que ha llegado el momento- Dijo viéndonos a cada uno de los presentes –Todo comenzó en aquel invierno, uno de los más fríos que he vivido, aún vivía con mis padres en aquella cabaña, recuerdo que el fuego se estaba agotando, así que tuve que salir por más leña, al salir de casa la vi, a la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, ahí parada, jugando con la nieve frente a su cabaña, me quedé estático, inerte y me dije "Rickard esa mujer será tu esposa, cueste lo que cueste"…-

La historia fue tan larga como interesante, todos estábamos tan atentos, que ni siquiera los más pequeños durmieron en el transcurso, pero yo solo pensaba, ¿Alguna vez contaré una historia como esa?

Al día siguiente, todos estuvimos ocupados con los preparativos para la cena, todas la madres en la cocina la mayoría del día, junto con Sansa, algunos de los chicos vieron el juego, los restantes estuvimos con los adornos y poner la mesa lista. Al llegar el momento de la cena, todos nos colocamos nuestras más elegantes ropas. Trajes, vestidos, abrigos, toda elegancia.

Eh de admitir, vaya que si se lucieron con la comida de esa noche, todos sin excepción repetimos platos, así es en plural. Al terminar el postre, todos estábamos tan satisfechos que apenas queríamos movernos.

-Quiero hacer un brindis- Dijo el abuelo levantando su copa, a lo cual lo imitamos –Brindemos por la dicha de estar juntos, por poder vernos, escucharnos y sentirnos. Por poder ver a los ojos a mis adorados hijos, nietos, hijas, mi querida esposa- Dijo apuntando a cada uno – Porque podemos reír juntos, jugar, luchar…-

-Romper mesas- Dijo Benjen en voz baja.

-Porque podemos contar con el otro cuando lo necesitemos y cuando no también, porque nos preocupamos por el otro, porque nos cuidamos los unos a los otros, porque si no lo sabemos, el otro nos enseña, porque tenemos la mejor vida que podemos, seguirá así y mejor. Tenemos amor, tenemos, cariño, inteligencia, familia, lo tenemos todo- Dijo seriamente –Y porque estoy agradecido de tener la familia que tengo y estoy orgulloso de en lo que se ha convertido, Salud- Dijo levantando su copa.

-¡Salud!- Dijimos todos imitando.

La noche prosiguió con más y más muestras de afecto, desde la clásica fotografía, la cual tardamos años en que saliera bien, hasta ese clásico abrazo y beso a la media noche.

Gracias a la venida de ese mágico ser a dejar obsequios, fuimos a la cama temprano.

Los días anteriores habían sido fríos y aunque todos esperábamos nieve, no llegaba, hasta esa mañana. Olvidé colocarme un par de medias al dormir, así que comencé a tener frio, me levanté a mi maleta en busca de un par cuando miré por la ventana

-¡Es navidad!- Gritó Rickon desde la habitación de sus padres, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por todos.

-Y está nevando- Dije viendo como caía la nieve por la ventana.

-¿Nieve?-Preguntó Arya despertando.

-Aja, velo- Dije apuntando a la ventana, acto por el cual la niña se levantó de inmediato.

-Por los dioses- Dijo Sansa levantándose de la cama – ¡Esta nevando!-

Mientras Sansa y Arya veían por la ventana yo ya había comenzado a ponerme mis botas para salir, cuando Bran llegó a la habitación.

-Bajemos por los obsequios- Dijo Bran con una gran sonrisa en la puerta.

-Está nevando Bran- Dijo Sansa con una gran sonrisa a su hermano –Mira- Dijo tomándolo de la mano para ver por la ventana.

-¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? Bajemos- Dije eufórica.

Corrí deprisa a la habitación de los chicos.

-Está nevando- Dije con una gran sonrisa a mis hermanos.

-Al fin - Dijo Theon colocándose el abrigo.

-Ya era tiempo- Dijo Robb que veía por la ventana.

-Vayamos a ver- Dijo Jon que estaba listo para salir.

Arya, Bran, Jon, Rickon, Robb, Theon y yo bajamos llenos de alegría y con uno que otro grito.

-¡ESTA NEVANDO!- Gritábamos mientras bajábamos por las escaleras.

Abrimos de par en par aquella puerta que daba de la sala de estar al jardín y nos quedamos contemplando la maravilla que teníamos frente nosotros, ese campo que durante tantos días había sido verde y rojizo, ahora estaba pintado completamente de brillante y blanca nieve.

-¿Y que esperamos?- Dijo Theon lanzándose tomando de la mano a Sansa, la cual reía a carcajadas.

Jon saltó de la misma manera, detrás de él Rickon, que ya llevaba puesto su abrigo y botas. Bran que no llevaba más que pantuflas, tuvo que ser levantado por Robb, de igual manera hice lo mismo con Arya que simplemente bajó en pijama.

Llevaba a Arya sobre mi espalda mientras recorríamos todo el lugar y reíamos todos juntos arrojándonos nieve.

-¡Hey!- Dijo Ashara desde el pórtico -¿Chicos no piensan abrir los obsequios?-

Rápidamente todos regresamos dentro entusiasmados por los obsequios bajo el árbol. El cual este año estaba repleto. Desde juguetes rústicos y tradicionales, hasta consolas de videojuegos, Sweaters tejidos y ropa de diseñador, pequeños y amargos caramelos, hasta brillantes y grandes bonos de dinero (Regalos de Benjen) de todo tuvimos esta navidad. Al terminar de abrir los obsequios, todo el mundo se colocó ropa adecuada, botas, abrigos, bufandas, guantes y salimos a juguetear a la nieve

Mientras arrojaba bolas de nieve a mi familia entre risas y gritos, descubrí porque era que las peores vacaciones de mi padre y sus hermanos eran tan divertidas. Que no importa si viajábamos al otro lado del país, no importa que tan lejos fuéramos o cerca, siempre que estuviéramos juntos. No cambiaria nunca por nada del mundo la familia que tengo, no importa que tantas diferencias tengamos, o que tantos problemas enfrentemos, que tantos castigos nos pongan o que tantas escapadas nos demos, nada de eso importa lo que importa es lo que nos define, lo que no hace ser únicos, especiales, lo que significa ser los Stark de Winterfell.

 **Nota:** Como lo prometí, un capítulo muy largo. Admitámoslo, siempre existen problemas cuando la familia se reúne, algunos tenemos más problemas que otros, otros, como los del capítulo, más, pero de eso no nos libramos. Ya saben son épocas para celebrar y estar en familia, así que algo como esto no podía faltar (Clásico, un especial navideño) Esperaba poder publicarlo justo el día de navidad, pero…Tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes, por eso finjamos que si fue justo el 25. Espero poder publicar otro capítulo antes de que el año termine, pero de no ser así (lo cual veo muy complicado), yo les deseó de todo corazón (Primero que nada) Una muy linda navidad (Ya fue Lilo –Silencio-) y un grandioso año nuevo. Tengo que confesarles que sin duda alguna este año fue muy complicado para mí, pero el escribir este fic y ver cómo le dan tanto amor y apoyan, me dan un tirón para seguir saliendo de la cama día con día, por eso los aprecio cada vez más y más y mi único sueño es hacer algo que les agrade y aunque suene frase de maestro, no me importa que solo una persona lo lea, mientras le guste lo que hago, Gracias por sus review, por las colaboraciones he ideas que me han dado. Les deseo lo mejor en este año que comienza (Me adelanto de no poder publicar esta semana) y espero que sigamos siendo más cada vez, me despido con un gran beso y un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes (No importa que sea la primera vez que me lees, también te lo mando), Un beso.

-Lilo Ny.


	24. Capítulo 24) No todos fueron bendecidos

Capítulo 24) No todos fueron bendecidos.

 **Nota:** Regresamos al presente.

Aquella mañana desperté cansada, el haberme quedado hasta tarde pensando en las últimas vacaciones no había sido la mejor idea, así que una vez más después de ducharme fui a tomar el desayuno acompañada de una gran taza de café. Después de los habituales avisos y buenos días de la familia, yo seguía tan dormida como si apenas hubiera salido de la cama, no fue que desperté hasta que padre llamó mi atención preguntando.

-Princesa- Dijo Padre.

-¿Hmm?- Dije levantando la mirada.

-¿Cómo vas con la planeación de la fiesta?-Preguntó sonriéndome, haciéndome despertar al recordarlo.

-¡Oh! eso, sí, vamos bien- Dije afirmando –Ayer Brienne y yo tuvimos muchas buenas ideas, y dejamos casi todo listo-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Dijo Madre.

-Creo que exageraron un poco con la propaganda- Dijo Jon riendo.

-¿Un poco?-Dijo Theon intentando no escupir el café que tenía en la boca -Escuchen esto, "La mejor fiesta del siglo, alcohol, comida, música en vivo" ¿Qué es esto, una boda?- Dijo riendo –"Guerra de pintura, ¿Playeras mojadas?, ¿Eso es cierto?-Dijo entusiasmado.

-Fue idea de los chicos- Dije riendo- Eso nunca sucederá- Dije viendo a mis padres seriamente.

-Las fiestas han cambiado desde nuestras épocas- Dijo madre a padre.

-Así es, antes nos sentíamos malos por estar fuera de cama a la media noche ahora tienen esto…-

-Ni que lo digas- Dijo madre llegando con una hoja en la mano –Sea como sea, ese pastel no se hará solo, necesito que compres un par de cosas cariño- Dijo entregándome la hoja.

-Sí, claro el pastel- Dije olvidando completamente madre lo haría –Que sea algo sencillo madre, no será para tanto, solo unas pocas personas-

-¿Pocas personas?- Preguntó Theon viendo su teléfono- ¿Revísate cuantas personas confirmaron su asistencia?-Dijo mostrándome su teléfono la cual mostraba el evento.

-¡Dioses!- Dije sin creerlo –Nunca creí que fueran tantas- Dije al ver el número.

-Eso sucede cuando dejas a la facultad libre- Dijo Jon riendo por mi gesto.

-De cualquier forma, no creo que todas lleguen al mismo tiempo- Dije inocentemente –Por lo menos, durante la tarde seremos pocos, algunos amigos y ya- Dije segura.

-De cualquier forma, chicos, necesitaré que vengan por ese pastel mañana después de la escuela- Dijo madre ordenando a los chicos.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Theon tristemente.

-Algo tenían que hacer- Dije riendo –Era eso o ayudar a Brienne con la decoración o a la banda escojan-

-No pienso cargar nada pesado- Dijo Robb que no había interactuando –El pastel estará bien-

-Está bien- Dijo Jon conformándome -¿Algo más que necesites?-

-A decir verdad sí, pero no de su parte- Dije girándome hacia mis padres -¿Puedo llevarme un auto?- Dije sonriendo haciéndolos sorprender.

-¿Para que necesitas auto princesa?- Preguntó Padre.

-Aún faltan varias cosas de comprar- Dije mostrando la hoja de madre –Decoración y cosas así.

-¿Qué no pasarías el día con Rhaegar?- Preguntó Jon extrañado -¿Cómo harás para ir a comprar todo lo que necesitas con él?-

-Dulces niños del verano- Dije riendo –Iré a comer con él, pasaremos un pequeño momento juntos, después le pediré a Brienne que invente una salida triunfal para poder desaparecer- Dije explicando mi plan –Además tiene esa extraña costumbre últimamente de ir a entrenar, si lo convenzo de irse antes lo hará- Dije girando los ojos.

-Veo que ya tienes planeado todo el día- Dijo Padre riendo –No veo por qué no puedas llevarte un auto-

-Puedes llevarte el mío querida- Dijo Madre sonriendo.

-Se los agradezco- Dije levantándome a besar sus mejillas –Son los mejores-

Salí con dirección a la facultad, no tengo idea si es que realmente soy mejor piloto que Robb, o si fuera suerte, pero realmente yo no tuve que lidiar con el tráfico y al llegar a la facultad, estaba totalmente despejado. ¿Y qué decir del lugar para aparcar? No tuve que dar cientos de vueltas en su búsqueda como lo suele hacer Robb, si no que de inmediato encontré uno libre y fui a él.

Como prometimos al profesor Luwin, aquel día después de clases nos dirigimos al aula T109, como acordamos, Bronn no nos acompañaría en esta ocasión, fue su culpa retarme, mientras tanto convencí a Rhaegar y Brienne de ir con nosotros, de algo podrían servir.

-Los haremos sufrir- Dijo Oberyn con rostro de demente cuando llegábamos al aula.

-Son unos pobre niños- Dijo Renly sintiendo lastima –No seamos duros con ellos, nosotros no lo hubiéramos querido-

-Pero aun así lo fueron- Dijo Jaime.

-¿Acaso es necesario que te recordemos aquel incidente con…?- Pregunté yo a Renly.

-No, por favor no- Dijo Renly de inmediato –Lo que digo, es que seamos buenos con ellos, los pobres deben estar muy presionados-

-¿Quién trajo a esta princesa?- Dije bromeando, haciendo que Oberyn expulsara la bebida que tenía en la boca.

-¡Dioses! Martell- Dijo Jaime que había recibido un par de gotas.

-Lo siento, pero es verdad, es una princesa- Dijo Oberyn recobrándose.

-Es un poco cierto, pero en esta ocasión, estoy con el- Dijo Jaime.

-Por favor…- Dijo Oberyn mostrando molestia –Solo un poco, será por su bien-

-Sí, será por su bien, ¿Qué daño les podemos causar?-Dije riendo con Oberyn mientras Jaime y Renly nos veían seriamente.

-Podemos jugar al policía malo y al bueno- Dijo Oberyn sonriendo.

-No haremos eso- Dijo Jaime seriamente.

-Bien, estamos divididos- Dije girándome a los presentes –Será mejor una decisión imparcial, ¿Brienne, que debemos hacer?- Dije suspirando.

-¿Quieren que sea honesta?- Dijo viéndonos.

-Lo mejor que se pueda- Dije sonriendo, segura de su elección.

-No conozco a nadie más maldito de ustedes- Dijo Brienne viéndonos a los cuatro –Si actúan con dureza, harán llorar a esos pobres niños-

-¡Maldita sea!- Dije inconforme –Realmente creí que votarías en mi parte- Dije viendo a Brienne –Está bien, seremos lindos y amorosos- Dije con una sonrisa fingida, antes de tocar a la puerta.

-Adelante- Respondió el profesor Luwin desde dentro.

-Pero si me hacen enojar, no tendrán perdón de los dioses- Dije antes de entrar.

Los seis entramos al aula, para encontrarnos con cuatro chicos sentados en la primera fila, atentos a una explicación del profesor.

-Que bien que llegaron jóvenes- Dijo el profesor sonriendo –Les contaba un poco de su victoria el año pasado, pero será mejor que comencemos, adelante- Dijo dándonos el paso al frente y acercándose a la puerta –Bien los dejo solos- Dijo saliendo.

Tres de los cuatro chicos de la primera fila se veían más atentos que nosotros en alguna ocasión, mientras tanto el restante se veía más que disperso. Brienne y Rhaegar tomaron asiento unas filas más atrás de ellos, mientras que los restantes pasamos al frente.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?- Preguntó Jaime en voz baja.

-No lo sé- Dijo Oberyn confundido –No es normal que yo esté al frente-

-Pero estos dos sí- Respondió Jaime apuntando a Renly y a mí.

-Hola chicos- Dije girándome con una sonrisa –Así que ustedes representarán a la facultad este año, ¿Cómo fue que decidieron hacerlo?- Pregunté amablemente.

De inmediato tres de los chicos, ya imaginarán cuales, levantaron la mano.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Preguntó Oberyn mientras que los demás nos veíamos confundidos.

-No lo sé- Dije confundida –Tal vez es para contestar, veamos- Dije a mis amigos –Tu- Dije apuntando a un chico de lentes.

-Gracias profesora- Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Oh no!- Dije riendo al igual que mis amigos –No soy profesora, aunque no suena mal, pero no, solo díganme Lyanna- Dije sonriendo.

-Excelente, no son profesores- Dijo el chico rubio que no prestaba atención, con cierto tono de molestia.

-¿Tan viejos nos vemos?- Dijo Jaime.

-En fin, me decías- Dije prestando atención al chico de lentes, ignorando a los demás.

-Somos los mejores del salón- Respondió el chico de lentes.

-Que coincidencia, nosotros también lo somos- Dije apuntando a mis amigos.

-Nerds- Dijo el chico rubio, pensando que no lo escucharía, pero de inmediato le arrojé un rostro de desagrado, mientras el intentaba desviar la mirada.

-Bien- Dije seriamente regresando a la realidad- Me tomé la molestia de hacer una lista con algunas de las preguntas del año pasado- Dije caminando hacia mi mochila y sacando un par de hojas –Aquí están- Dije regresando al frente.

-¿De verdad hiciste eso?- Preguntó Renly sorprendido –Vaya que tienes tiempo libre-

-Creme amigo, tiempo es lo que menos tengo en estos momentos- Dije sentándome sobre la mesa –Bien primera pregunta, "Al variar el campo magnético que hay sobre una bobina, se obtendrá un voltaje" ¿Esta ley es conocida como?- Dije entusiasmada viendo a los chicos.

Los tres chicos que prestaban atención, se vieron atónitos, hasta que uno de ellos levantó la mano.

-¿Por qué levantan la mano?- Dijo Oberyn confundido.

-Sí- Dije dándole la palabra al chico que había levantado la mano, un chico regordete.

-¿Ley de Boyle?- Dijo tímidamente.

-Hmm, no- Dije desanimada –Esa es de la presión de los gases-

-Creme él sabe mucho de gases- Dijo el chico rubio riendo, a lo cual yo me molesté, golpeé las hojas sobre la mesa y lo vi con un gesto de desaprobación, de igual manera, el desvió la mirada.

-Tranquila- Dijo Renly tomando mi hombro –Tal vez sea muy avanzado para ellos- Dijo tomando las hojas.

-¿Avanzado?- Pregunté confundida –Son máquinas eléctricas, eso es de primer año-Dije inconforme.

-No seremos duros con ellos, recuerda- Dijo Jaime.

-¿A que es igual la constante de Avogadro?- Preguntó Renly viendo a los chicos.

Los tres chicos levantaron la mano tímidamente una vez más.

-Otra vez- Dijo Oberyn –Chicos, sé que están acostumbrados a esos modismos de levantar la mano y todo, pero no ganan si lo siguen haciendo-Dijo viéndolos fijamente –Ahí tendrán un botón y será mejor que lo presionen antes del otro equipo-Dijo mostrando un poco de furia.

-No seamos…- Dijo Renly tomando el control controlando a Oberyn –Bien, tu- Dijo apuntando a uno de los chicos, uno alto pelirrojo-

-Es igual a 6.68-Respondió errando.

-No- Respondió Renly desanimado, mientras yo me levanté para no perder la cabeza.

-Lo siento- Dijo el pelirrojo tristemente.

-No está bien- Dijo Renly –Veamos, ¿Qué les preguntaré?- Dijo buscando en las hojas.

-Dame eso- Dijo Oberyn tomando las hojas –Probemos con esta "Definan energía"-

Una vez más las tímidas manos subieron, del de lentes y el regordete.

-Solo respondan- Dijo Oberyn con rostro de demente.

-Es la capacidad…- Dijo el regordete tímidamente haciendo que yo me entusiasmara–Para medir una fuerza-Dijo haciéndome decepcionar-

-ES LA CAPACIDAD PARA REALIZAR UN ¡MALDITO! TRABAJO- Grité frustrada llamando la atención de todos en el lugar –Chicos no quiero decepcionarlos, pero si no pueden responder preguntas tan fáciles como esa, están acabados, no lograrán pasar de la primera ronda- Dije molesta.

-Un maldito trabajo- Dijo el chico rubio riendo -¿Habrá brujas o algo parecido?-

-Más te vale que cierres la boca en este instante- Dije viéndolo completamente enojada –Lo único que haces es burlarte de los demás y estoy casi segura que tu errarías igual o peor que ellos-

-Claro que no- Dijo el chico altaneramente.

-¿A no? Probemos- Dije caminando hacia el posándome de frente -¿Cuáles son las leyes de Maxwell en su forma integral?-Dije con determinación.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos- Respondió el.

-Pues es no es mi problema-Dije molesta cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro a lo cual giré de inmediato.

-Lyanna- Dijo Rhaegar tomándome por lo hombros –Ven…- Dijo jalándome.

-Más te vale que sepas la respuesta para cuando regrese- Dije amenazando al chico rubio.

Rhaegar me llevó fuera del aula y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, claro está en contra de mi voluntad.

-Déjame regresar- Dije furiosa una vez que pude tocar el suelo.

-Antes debes de…-Decía el tranquilamente.

-No digas calmarme-

-Calmarte-

-¡Ahh!- Dije furiosa -¡Dioses! No puede ser posible, ¿Cómo demonios no pueden responder cosas tan sencillas? yo sabía la definición de energía hace años-

-Exacto, tu- Dijo viéndome fijamente tomándome por lo hombros –No todos los hombres fueron bendecidos con esa capacidad-

-Estoy segura que tú también lo sabías- Dije un poco más calmada.

-Sí, y tal vez ellos también lo saben- Dijo soltándome –Y tal vez solo están nerviosos, dales otra oportunidad- Dijo con un sonrisa encantadora.

-Si la piden de esa manera, como podría decir que no- Dije viéndolo con una sonrisa –Pero si vuelven a errar esta vez si los mato- Dije seriamente.

-Ayúdalos a no errar- Dijo convenciéndome –Eres la mejor tutora que conozco, demuéstraselos-

Regresamos dentro donde yo estaba más calmada, mientras que mis amigos, se veían un poco desalentados y los chicos atemorizados a mi regreso.

-Son cuatro- Dijo el chico rubio viendo su teléfono.

-Sí, muy bien, pero olvida eso- Dije deteniéndolo y regresando al frente –Chicos el Decatlón se divide en diez etapas, pero siempre son los mismos cuatro temas, Física, Mecánica, Electricidad y Conocimiento matemático- Dije viendo a mis amigos –Así que hagamos esto… ¿Me permiten?- Dije enviando a mis amigos a sentarse.

-Adelante- Dijeron los tres caminando hacia su lugar.

-Física es la ciencia que se encarga del estudio de la energía, tiempo, espació y materia- Dije sonriéndoles al frente –Ahora, ¿Qué es la energía?- Pregunté viendo a los chicos.

-Capacidad para realizar un trabajo- Dijo el regordete.

-Bien, el tiempo…- Dije girándome. Continué hablando por al menos 30 minutos, acerca de física, hasta cerciorarme que lo entendían, inclusive el chico rubio participaba. Terminé de hablar, para cederle el turno a Renly, que explicaba Conocimiento matemático.

-¿Y Bien?- Dije llegando al lado de Rhaegar sentándome en su regazo.

-Profesora Lyanna- Dijo sonriendo –Eso de enseñar es algo que te sale nato-

-Espera- Dije estirándome hacia donde estaba Brienne y tome sus lentes -¿Que duda tienes?- Dije a Rhaegar con un tono de seducción –Tendré que verlo después de clases caballero-Dije acomodando los lentes.

-¡Ay! Dioses- Dijo Brienne levantándose incomoda –Fingiré que no vi nada- Dijo caminando hacia los chicos.

-Brienne, regresa- Dije riendo –Lo siento- Dije riendo al igual que Rhaegar.

-Basta de imitar a la maestra sexy o tendremos problemas aquí- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo.

-Pero ya venía la mejor parte- Dije riendo quitándome los lentes –Pff, tienes razón, no queremos más problemas, háblame de algo, no quiero pensar en las 2000 cosas que tengo que hacer-

-¿Por qué no mejor planeas las asamblea de Mormmont?- Propuso Rhaegar con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Asamblea?- Pregunté confundida -¡Oh! Sí, la asamblea- Dije recordando, pero justo en ese momento recordé otro muy importante acontecimiento que aún no tenía listo para mañana –Sí será mejor comenzar- Dije levantándome por mi mochila.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?- Preguntó Rhaegar extrañado cuando regresé.

-Son muchas cosas- Dije fingiendo que buscaba algo dentro de mi mochila –Pero…Hmm- Dije aclarando mi garganta –Creo que tengo un poco reseca la garganta- Dije con carraspera -¿Podías hacerme un favor?- Dije con una linda sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- Dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Podrías traerme algo de beber de la cafetería?- Dije aclarando mi garganta, con un par de golpecitos en el pecho para hacerlo más realista –Quiero decir, no queremos que suceda lo mismo que en Dragonstone-

-Para nada- Dijo Rhaegar sorprendido -¿Agua estará bien?-

-Sí, agua- Dije accediendo.

-Ya vuelo- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo lindamente antes de salir del aula.

Esperé unos segundos hasta cerciorarme que no regresara por algo y con una mirada fuera, me aseguré que bajara las escaleras.

-Brienne vigila la puerta- Grité a mi amiga, la cual se levantó de inmediato a la puerta –Lamentó interrumpir, pero los necesito- Dije a mis amigos interrumpiendo la "Clase".

-¿Y ahora que te picó?- Preguntó Jaime extrañado.

-Como ya lo saben, mañana será la fiesta de Rhaegar- Dije sonriéndole a mis amigos.

-Claro, quería hacerte una pregunta- Dijo Oberyn preguntando -¿Podemos llevar a alguien?-

-A quien quieras Martell, pero déjame terminar, tengo poco tiempo- Dije nerviosa.

-¿En qué te podemos ayudar en todo caso?- Preguntó Renly

-Aguarden- Dijo el chico rubio -¿Ustedes son los de la fiesta?- Preguntó sorprendido –Suena muy buena- Dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, pueden ir y todo –Respondí histérica –Pero ¡Shh! Es sorpresa- Dije con un dedo sobre mi boca –Ahora cierren la boca y escuchen- Dije a mis amigos –Necesito que recojan un par de "Cosas" y las lleven a casa de Rhaegar después de la escuela-

-¿De qué cosas estamos hablando?- Preguntó Jaime confundido.

Expliqué a mis amigos rápidamente y al terminar, estaban conmovidos con la idea.

-Es lo mejor que alguien podría hacer- Dijo Renly.

-Es cierto- Dijo Oberyn –Cuenta con nosotros- Dijo sonriendo -¿Cierto chicos?-

-Sí- Respondieron los tres restantes.

-Ya viene- Dijo Brienne desde la puerta –Y está cerca- Dijo entrando al aula.

-Todos actúen normal- Dije tratando de no entrar en pánico.

En todo el drama de "Actuar normal", descubrí no era lo nuestro, ya que Renly regresó al frente y comenzó a tartamudear sin parar, Jaime giró e impactó con un par de sillas las cuales cayeron al piso junto con él. Oberyn en su acto de correr, tropezó y dejó caer su teléfono el cual comenzó a reproducir música, Brienne que intentaba correr al otro lado del aula impactó contra mí mientras yo regresaba a mi mochila, así que cuando Rhaegar llegó dentro, la mayoría de nosotros hacíamos en el piso con música de fondo (A la que Oberyn denomina "Las sensuales") y todos lamentando del dolor.

-No quiero saber que sucedió- Dijo Rhaegar extrañado.

-Física- Dije levantándome rápidamente –Impacto de cuerpos- Dije disimulando –Y la música…Para concentrarnos-

Al final todos reímos de la situación. Terminamos la sesión unos minutos después acordando con los chicos que seguiríamos la semana entrante. Caminábamos con destino a nuestros autos cuando:

-Muero de hambre- Dijo Oberyn frotando su estómago.

-Igual yo- Dijo Jaime con el mismo gesto.

-¿Por qué no vamos por algo de comer?-Sugirió Renly.

-Suena bien- Dijo Brienne sonriendo –Vayamos todos inclusive llamemos a los chicos-

-Sí avisa a Tormund y Loras- Dijo Oberyn –Tendremos que llamar a Bronn, recuerdan que está ofendido con nosotros por no traerlo-

-Tienes razón- Dijo Jaime –Hagámoslo ¿Wings?- Preguntó a lo que todos aceptaron alegremente

-Nosotros pasamos chicos- Dije haciendo extrañar a todo el mundo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Jaime impactado.

-¿Sí, porque?- Preguntó Rhaegar extrañado.

-Oh, creí que como ya teníamos planes y sería nuestro día juntos, tal vez no querías ir- Dije viéndolo nerviosa.

-Estaremos juntos eso no cambia nada- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo – Vamos-

-Vamos pues- Dije sonriendo.

-Sí, "Planes"- Dijo Oberyn excéntrico –Par de sucios, en fin, Loras dice que irá-

-Igual Tormund- Dijo Brienne sonrojada.

-Bien ahora llamemos a Bronn – Dije sonriendo viendo a mis amigos, los cuales me veían fijamente -¿Qué?- Pregunté asustada.

-Llámalo tú- Dijo Jaime con una sonrisa macabra –Recuerda, esta ofendido por no traerlo-

-¿Y eso que?- Dije extrañada -¿Qué cambia con que hable yo?-

-Tú fuiste quien le negó la ida-Dijo Renly.

-Oh vamos no- Dije orgullosa –No lo haré-

Pasaron unos minutos de discusión hasta que:

- _¿Vienes a pedirme perdón por tus atrocidades?-_ Dijo Bronn respondiendo – _Por fin el lobo se arrepiente-_

-¡JA! Ya quisieras- Dije altanera –Pensaba invitarte a comer, pero ahora ni una galleta te lanzo- Dije seriamente.

- _Como si necesitara tu comida-_

-Esto durará años si no interfiero- Dijo Oberyn tomando el teléfono de la mano –Cariño…- Dijo tiernamente.

-¿ _Qué sucede lindura_?- Dijo Bromista Bronn.

-Iremos a comer, ¿Quieres venir?- Dijo dulcemente Oberyn.

- _Contigo siempre dulzura-_

-¡Puaj!- Dije finiendo asco –Me dan pena, te vemos en la plaza Dorne- Dije riendo.

- _Hay un problema-_ Dijo Bronn rápidamente – _No tengo auto, un oficial de tránsito se lo llevó por…un pequeño problema, alguien tendrá que venir por mí-_

-Ese no es ningún problema- Dijo Jaime sonriendo –Lyanna pasará por ti y con eso enmendará su error- Dijo viéndome con una sonrisa burlona, pero en ese momento mi estómago gruñó.

-Sí, yo pasaré por ti- Dije de mala gana –Pero no pienso ir hasta tu casa, te veo en la esquina-

- _Esperaré ansioso-_ Dijo Altanero.

Después de asegurarle a Rhaegar que realmente aquel día yo llevaba mi auto y no debíamos pasar por Bronn en la motocicleta, todos subimos a nuestros respectivos móviles.

-¡EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR INVITA LA PRIMERA RONDA DE CERVEZAS!- Gritó Oberyn desde su auto.

-ESO NO ES JUSTO- Grité desde la ventana del auto –TENGO QUE PASAR POR ESE ESTUPIDO-

-AÚN TIENES OPORTUNIDAD DE LLEGAR, SU CASA ESTÁ DE PASO- Dijo Jaime.

-¿QUÉ NO PUEDES?- Dijo Oberyn dándome en el orgullo.

-SI LLEGÓ ANTES, PAGARÁN TODA LA CUENTA- Dije pretenciosa.

-EL PRIMERO EN EL MOSTRADOR GANA-

Así lo que sería un tranquilo y precavido camino a la plaza, rápidamente se convirtió en una vil carrera callejera. Con gran premura salimos del estacionamiento de la facultad, para encontrarnos de frente una luz roja y quedar alineados cual parrilla de salida y al encenderse la luz verde todo el mundo salió disparado con grandes acelerones. Sabía los buenos y los malos pilotos que eran mis amigos y lo poco precavidos que podían ser, así que tomar una pronta delantera sería algo sencillo y complicado a la vez. Aceleraba y cambiaba de carril conforme la situación lo requiriera, pasando en las primeras dos calles a Renly y Brienne, pero no por eso se quedaron atrás. Oberyn siendo la mejor persona que conozco al volante, iba delante de mí entrando en lugares que ni siquiera imaginaría. Gracias que pasó una luz roja, Jaime logró la delantera y con unos juegos sucios, alias frenando repentinamente frente a nosotros intentó conservar esa delantera una vez que Oberyn y yo lo alcanzamos, pero sin duda no pensó en nuestros reflejos que no cayeron es sus trampas, haciendo que lo pasáramos fácilmente. Oberyn y yo íbamos hombro con hombro, cuando en mi espejo retrovisor apareció una hermosa motocicleta negra, la cual conocía bien y con gran velocidad pasó entre los dos dejándonos atrás, yo únicamente pensaba "Si no lo amara tanto, lo arrollo" Si eso no es ser competitiva, no sé lo que sea. Para lograr recuperar nuestra delantera, Oberyn y yo tomamos una ruta alterna conocida por ambos, y así después de evitarnos luces rojas dejamos a Rhaegar atrás una vez más. Pasar a Oberyn sería lo más difícil y lo sabía, así que debía aplicar todo mi conocimiento en este momento y haciendo cosas que jamás pensé posible (Como atravesar todos los carriles para un gran rebase) logré pasarlo con éxito. Finalmente iba en primer lugar, por desgracia había llegado el momento de recoger a Bronn. Yo que iba por el carril de alta, tuve que atravesar una vez más para que el tonto de Bronn subiera al auto. Una vez que llegue, él estaba listo con sus lentes de sol.

-Sube estúpido tenemos que ganarle a Oberyn- Dije eufórica mientras Bronn abría la puerta.

-¿No es ese va ahí?- Dijo Bronn subiendo apuntando al auto de Oberyn, el cual había tocado el claxon al pasarnos.

-SUJETATE- Dije arrancando.

Y quemando llanta arranqué como si no hubiera un mañana, sabía que nunca lograría alcanzar a Oberyn en un auto y mucho menos con la cercanía a la que estaba la plaza así que mi única oportunidad era:

-¡CORRE!-Dije al estacionar el auto en la plaza.

-Odio correr enana- Dijo Bronn bajando del auto.

-Si encuentras a Oberyn puedes envestirlo- Dije motivando a Bronn –Además pagará la cuenta si ganamos-

-En ese caso si- Dijo Bronn comenzando a correr junto conmigo.

Corríamos con dirección a la entrada, cuando a nuestra derecha vimos corriendo a Jaime.

-Derríbalo Bronn, derríbalo- Dije apuntando a Jaime.

-Yo también pago mis deudas- Dijo Bronn comenzando a correr en su dirección.

-No vale la pena morir por esto- Dijo Jaime cambiando su dirección.

De inmediato Bronn regresó junto a mí, entramos a la plaza corriendo cuando vimos a siguiente objetivo.

-Esto es guerra, lo siento- Dije viendo a Rhaegar subir por las escaleras eléctricas –Sin piedad Bronn- Dije apuntando hacia él.

-Esto será divertido- Dijo Bronn corriendo en su dirección cual cazador.

Justo me preparaba para correr detrás de ellos, pero de dentro del ascensor algo llamó mi atención, era Oberyn. Las puertas se habían cerrado, así que subir no era una opción, las escaleras eléctricas estaban atestadas, así que solo quedaba una opción. Corrí por las escaleras fijas hasta la tercera planta de la plaza, donde estaba la zona de comida. Comenzaba a sentir como mis pulmones pedían aire, pero esto se trataba mucho más que aire era orgullo. Justo al poner un pie sobre el tercer piso, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de las escaleras eléctricas venían llegando Rhaegar perseguido por Bronn. Los tres corrimos como si no hubiera un mañana esquivando cualquier obstáculo que se nos presentara y con poco menos de un segundo de diferencia los tres llegamos al mostrador y hubiera sido una escena heroica, de no ser por Bronn que llegó embistiendo a Rhaegar y con él, a Oberyn y a mí en su paso.

-Bienvenidos-Decía la host un segundo antes de caer al piso.

-¡Gane!- Dijo Oberyn desde el piso.

-Llegué primero- Dijo Rhaegar sobre Oberyn.

-Yo estoy hasta abajo, eso quiere decir que fui la primera en llegar- Dije desde debajo de la estampida –Buen trabajo Bronn- Dije chocando palmas.

-Gracias enana- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y quién ganó?- Llegó preguntando Jaime al vernos en el piso.

Al levantarnos, nos dimos cuenta que dentro ya estaba Tormund, por lo cual no pudimos declarar victoria ninguno de los tres. Cuando finalmente llegaron todos, pedimos una cantidad obscena de wings con muchas y diferentes salsas para todos los gustos. Comíamos cuales bestias mientras hacíamos el recuento de los daños.

-Estaba por dar vuelta cuando entonces- Contaba Loras con una cerveza en la mano –Vi pasar todos sus autos, uno detrás de otro cual película de acción- Dijo haciéndonos reír –Y de alguno de los autos había alguien gritando por la ventanilla-

-Era para ti- Dijo Bronn –Te dije "El último en llegar paga las cervezas", claro antes de que Lyanna me tomara por los pantalones para entrar al auto-

-Dioses Bronn- Dije riendo –Había tres grandes razones para no dejarte ahí fuera- Dije golpeándolo –No lograba ver por el espejo, iba cambiar de carril y un autobús iba a nuestro lado- Dije contando las razones.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar la cabeza cual perro por la ventanilla?- Dijo Renly riendo –Como el viaje a la bahía de los naufragios- Dijo lamentándose al igual de que todos –No puedo entender como no moriste-

-No fue para tanto- Dijo Bronn dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Saltaste por la ventana- Dijo Brienne –Con el auto en movimiento- Dijo sorprendida.

-Admitámoslo, no fue lo peor de ese viaje- Dijo Bronn riendo.

-Por mucho no- Dijo Tormund.

-¿Qué hacían en la bahía de naufragios?- Preguntó Rhaegar confundido.

-Buscábamos un lugar para vacacionar, barato y cercano- Dije riendo –Alguien, nos habló de la bahía de naufragios y decidimos ir, ni siquiera recuerdo quien nos lo dijo, ¿Alguien lo recuerda?-Pregunté a lo que todos negaron.

-No sé cuál de todas fue la peor idea- Dijo Oberyn arrepintiéndose –Supongo que el ir en sí, fue una mala idea-

-El llevar la SUV de Bronn, tampoco fue la más brillante- Dijo Renly girando los ojos.

-No, el problema fue creerle a Bronn que estaba en buen estado- Dije aclarando.

-Lo estaba- Dijo Bronn riendo.

-Tres veces nos quedamos varados- Dijo Brienne riendo –Pero no fue tan malo como cuando nos votaron del hotel-

-El peor hotel de la vida- Dijo Jaime recordando –Y la siguiente peor idea, quedarnos todos en la misma habitación-

-Nos la pasamos bebiendo en la playa- Dijo Loras dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-La playa más horrible que hemos visitado- Dijo Jaime –Y eso que hemos ido a Blackwater-

-¿Por qué nos votaron del hotel?- Preguntó Renly extrañado.

-¿Por qué ¡NO! nos votaron del hotel?- Dije riendo -Estábamos ocho personas en una habitación para dos, cada día llegábamos ahogados en alcohol- Dije conteniendo la risa.

-Déjame seguir- Dijo Tormund riendo –Nos llevamos una mesa del lobby a la habitación y la usamos como cama-

-No olvides las carcajadas a por la madrugada en los pasillos- Dijo Loras –Y arrojarnos a la piscina a media noche-

-Claro, cuando Bronn resbalo al borde de la piscina- Dijo Brienne riendo.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?- Preguntó Bronn confundido.

-Por salvar la cerveza te golpeaste la cabeza- Dijo Oberyn riendo –Estuviste inconsciente por 5 minutos-

-Y después de ese susto de muerte fuimos a la habitación- Dijo Jaime.

-Para descubrir todas nuestras pertenecías en el pasillo- Dijo Renly.

-Y dormir en el auto esa noche- Dije nostálgica –Preocupados porque Bronn no muriera esa noche-

-¿Fue cuando vomité en la mochila de Tormund?- Preguntó Bronn recordando.

-Tuve que abandonar esa mochila después de eso- Dijo Tormund haciendo reír a todos.

-Si no hubiéramos estado tan ebrios todo el viaje, tal vez hubiera salido corriendo el primer día- Dijo Oberyn lamentándose.

-Sin dudarlo- Dijo Brienne.

-Eso es un hecho- Dijo Renly.

-Nos divertimos como nunca- Dijo Jaime una vez que las risas cesaron –Pero nunca lo repetiría- Dijo mientras todos afirmábamos.

Por muy malas que fueran esas vacaciones, tengo muy buenos recuerdos con mis amigos, claro los que recuerdo gracias al alcohol, cada risa, cada brindis, y cada locura, sin duda alguna no cambiaría ningún momento con mis amigos y esos maravillosos momentos, estos preciados y sencillos momentos no los tendría si me fuera. ¿Qué haría lejos sin las ocurrencias de Bronn, sin las locuras de Oberyn, sin la preocupación de Brienne o las sonrisas de Renly, o los gestos de gracia de Loras, la ambición de Jaime y los comentarios tan fuera de lugar de Tormund? Justo esta clase de momento como el que estaba viviendo serían los que extrañaría estando lejos y al pensar en eso, no pude más que pintar un gesto de tristeza y dolor. De un momento a otro, sentí como una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla y se posaba en mi mano que estaba en mi mejilla. A percatarme de esto, tomé un trozo de papel y giré hacia mi derecha donde estaba Brienne.

-¿Puedes acompañarme al tocador?- Dije a mi fiel amiga.

-Claro- Dijo viéndome cambiando ese rostro de felicidad por preocupación –Vamos- Dijo levantándose detrás de mí.

Con velocidad entre al sanitario donde una vez dentro, estalle en lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Brienne preocupada – Lyanna dime ¿Estas bien?-

-Lo siento- Dije limpiando mi nariz – Pero simplemente no puedo alejarme de todo esto- Dije sollozando –No puedo-

-Lyanna debes calmarte- Dijo Brienne abrazándome –Los chicos lo entenderá- Dijo tratando de convencerme.

-Pero yo soy la que no quiere alejarse- Dije frustrada –Yo soy la que sufrirá-

-Nosotros también sufriremos a tu partida- Dijo Brienne tristemente –Pero no por eso te detendremos, es nuestra labor alentarte- Dijo sonriendo –Todos estaremos felices por ti y orgullosos de lo que lograste de eso no tienes que dudar-

-Pero, ¿Qué sucederá cuando quiera tomar una buena cerveza o simplemente ir a disfrutar un día de niñas?- Dije tristemente –No estarán ahí-

-Estaremos ahí- Dijo viéndome fijamente –Gracias a la tecnología por las video llamadas- Dijo haciéndome reír –Ven aquí- Dijo tirándome hacia ella.

Justo Brienne me abrazaba con fuerza mientras yo dejaba salir algunas lágrimas cuando la puerta del sanitario se abrió.

-¿Lyanna me prestas las llaves de tu auto?- Dijo Bronn entrando al baño –Olvide mi cartera… ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó seriamente al verme llorar -¿Por qué estas llorando? Llamaré a Rhaegar…- Dijo, pero yo al escuchar eso lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé al interior del sanitario.

-Ni una palabra a Rhaegar- Dije amenazando a Bronn, aunque mi rostro inflamado y rojizo no lo hacía realmente atemorizador.

-¿Entonces porque estabas llorando?- Preguntó seriamente mientras le soltaba.

-No fue nada, simplemente resbaló- Dijo Brienne respondiendo –El piso mojado y…-

De inmediato Bronn me giró rápidamente.

-No caíste- Dijo firmemente –Así que me vas a decir la verdad o corro directamente con Rhaegar- Dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Solo promete que guardarás el secreto- Dije bajando la mirada.

-Lo prometo- Dijo Bronn.

-Es muy posible que me vaya…lejos- Dije nerviosa.

-¿Qué tan lejos?- Preguntó Bronn preocupado.

-Muy lejos- Dije levantando la mirada –A Braavos a estudiar-

-¿Lo decidiste?- Dijo Brienne sorprendida.

-Irme un año sería una locura, por eso Dorne y Dragonstone están descartados-Dije tristemente.

-Vaya, es increíble- Dijo Bronn sin creerlo -¿Pero, cual es el problema?- Preguntó sorprendido –Creí que querías viajar y todas estas cosas-

-El problema es que no quiero alejarme de todo, de todos en si- Dije bajando la mirada –No quiero despertar un día y darme cuenta que estoy sola- Dije derramando una lagrima –Y recordar todos estos bellos momentos y simplemente tirarme a llorar- Al decir esto Bronn de inmediato me tomó entre sus brazos.

-Pero si sigues llorando y escondida en este momento, no tendrás buenos momentos que recordar- Dijo Bronn tristemente –Si fuera mi oportunidad, aprovecharía lo más que pueda el tiempo que me queda junto a las personas que amo- Dijo besando mi cabeza –Si fueran recuerdos lo que pudiera llevar, preferiría que fueran buenos recuerdos no recuerdos llorando en el baño-

-Tienes razón- Dije levantando la mirada -¿Por qué no lo vi antes?- Dije sorprendida –Aun no es un hecho que iré pero, si me voy debo aprovechar este tiempo- Dije viéndolo fijamente –Eres un genio Bronn- Dije sonriendo.

-Dime algo que no sepa- Dijo Bronn riendo –Pero en otros asuntos… ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?- Dijo fingiendo molestia.

-Sí, pensaba hacerlo después de la fiesta- Dije con una sonrisa de nervios – Y es un secreto, así que no quiero ni una palabra frente a los chicos, mucho menos a Rhaegar-

-¿No le has dicho?- Dijo sorprendido –Esto será interesante- Dijo riendo.

-No le dirás, hiciste una promesa- Dije seriamente.

-Está bien tienes razón- Dijo accediendo –Solo espero que no te explote en el rostro todo esto-

-También espero lo mismo- Dije suspirando -¿Puedo contar con tu silenció?-Pregunté sonriendo.

-Puedes, siempre y cuando sigas con esa linda sonrisa- Dijo riendo –Me duele verte llorar, así que no más llanto- Dijo abrazándome.

-Lo intentaré- Dije entre sus brazos.

-Bien…Ahora, ¿Puedes darme las llaves de tu auto?-

-Claro- Dije con una pequeña risita entregándoselas.

-Gracias- Dijo tomándolas –Ahora sonríe- Dijo antes de salir.

Después de tranquilizarme y que la hinchazón de mis ojos bajará un poco, regresamos a la mesa, donde cada uno de los chicos reía a carcajadas.

-Regresaron- Dijo Renly viéndonos –Basta de hablar de eso- Dijo viendo a los demás, haciendo que todos disimularan tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, todos a excepción de…

-¿De que hablaban?- Pregunté extrañada justo antes de tomar asiento.

-De la vez de la osa- Dijo Tormund dejando escapar uno de sus habituales comentarios fuera de lugar –Esas sí que son buenas…-Decía cuando Jaime le golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que callara.

-Son unos cerdos- Dije riendo al sentarme –Digan, ¿De que hablaban? No es como que no lo haya escuchado antes-

-Cosas de hombres- Dijo Rhaegar girándose para verme con una linda sonrisa, pero de inmediato su rostro cambio por un gesto de extrañes tomando mi rostro por el mentón -¿Lloraste?- Preguntó viéndome fijamente.

Había sido tan estúpida para no revisar si mi maquillaje se había corrido, así que de inmediato pasé uno de mis dedos por debajo de mis ojos y ver como si se había corrido.

-Ehh sí- Respondí nerviosa, pensando cómo salir de esta.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó preocupado -¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, es solo que…- Dije buscando una escapada, pero enfoqué mi vista en Bronn el cual sonreía como loco –Fue culpa de Bronn- Dije apuntándolo, haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?- Dijo Oberyn.

-Pero no es lo que piensas- Dije llamando la atención de Rhaegar, el cual veía a Bronn fijamente con una pizca de molestia –Entró al sanitario, obviamente me extrañe y comenzamos a burlarnos, ya sabes, tenemos un humor pesado- Dije girando lo ojos –Así que terminamos riendo a carcajadas y llorando de risa, solo eso- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Cómo no querías que me burlara, si hacías el baile del pollo?- Dijo Bronn disimulando.

-¿El baile del pollo?- Preguntó Rhaegar extrañado.

-¿No conoces el baile del pollo?- Dije sorprendida.

-No te preocupes, te lo mostraremos maña…- Decía Bronn apunto de arruinar todos cuando de inmediato Jaime lo golpeó en el estómago.

-Ahora- Dijo Jaime rápidamente eufórico – Vamos levántense- Dijo levantándose –Hagamos ese baile del pollo-

-Sí- Dije de inmediato intentando salvar el día moviéndome hacia el lado de Jaime –Oberyn, Loras vamos los necesito- Dije intentando levantarlos.

-Bien hecho Bronn- Dijo en voz baja Loras levantándose.

-¿Cuándo será el día que vayamos a algún lugar y no hagamos el ridículo?- Dijo Oberyn levantándose.

-No es necesario que lo hagan- Decía Rhaegar riendo.

-Sí, lo haremos- Dije junto a mis amigos –Brienne…Música-

Ciertamente no es una de nuestras mejores coreografías, pero es un clásico de borracheras, pero gracias al pequeño resbalo de Bronn, debíamos hacerla sin el alcohol necesario en nuestro sistema y agitando los brazos como alas y las manos simulando que eran picos, comenzamos a bailar, con todo y los "pio". Para el final del baile teníamos a todo el lugar encantado, perdón mi error, atacado de risa.

Después de acabarnos socialmente con aquél baile, decidimos que era hora de irnos, pagamos la cuenta (La cual al final del día yo no pague ni un centavo) y salimos de ahí.

-¿Ahora qué sigue?- Preguntó Rhaegar mientras caminábamos a los autos.

Sorprendida me vi, al recordar la lista de cosas que debía comprar para el día siguiente y los detalles que debía pulir, así que ahora debía pensar en una salida, pero no fue difícil dado que…

-Sí ¿A dónde iremos ahora?- Dijo Bronn llegando detrás de nosotros tomarnos por los hombros.

-Debo llevar a Bronn a su casa- Dije fingiendo que me molestaba –Te odio- Dije golpeado a Bronn alejándolo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Bronn sorprendido.

-Tengo que llevarte de regreso y gracias a eso no podré pasar tiempo con Rhaegar- Dije con mi rol de furia.

-Puedo tomar un taxi si lo deseas- Dijo Bronn extrañado –Pero que mal humor…-

-No, no tomaras un taxi, no vaya a ser que te ofendas por eso como la princesa que eres- Dije colocando mi mano para evitar que hablara.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo Rhaegar extrañado –Ya sé, ¿porque no llevas a Bronn y nos vemos después de eso?- Dijo con una linda sonrisa a la cual fue difícil mentirle.

Definitivamente ese movimiento no me lo esperaba.

-Podemos ir a mi casa-Dijo tomándome de la mano.

-¿Hasta tu casa?- Dije sorprendida continuando con mi farsa –Es al otro lado de la ciudad, además todo el mundo sale del trabajo en unos momentos por lo cual habrá un tráfico infernal después de que deje a este…tonto- Dije apuntando a Bronn.

-Podemos ir a tu casa si lo deseas- Dijo Rhaegar riendo.

-Mi casa es muy aburrida- Dije haciendo berrinche –Además ¿No irías a entrenar?-Pregunté tocando su barriga, esto era un golpe bajo hasta para mí, aunque nada se movía.

-No hagas eso- Dijo Rhaegar alejándose un poco entre risas.

-Lo siento, pero admitámoslo, ¿Qué tanto tiempo tenemos?- Dije riendo – ¿Una hora, menos? Dejémoslo para mañana, será un gran día para alguien- Dije con una gran sonrisa –Y ahora sí, prometo con el corazón- Dije haciendo una marca sobre mi pecho –Pasaré todo el día junto a ti- Dije tomando sus manos entre las mías.

-De acuerdo- Dijo sonriendo –Será mañana- Dijo acercándose a besarme.

Me dolía tanto mentirle, pero ciertamente era para un bien mayor y estoy segura que mañana me lo agradecería.

-Recuerda que mañana comeremos con mi familia y esas cosas- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo –Idea de mi padre-

-Así será- Dije sonriendo levemente para después besarlo.

-¿Ya terminaron o moriré de aburrimiento antes de eso?- Dijo Bronn sarcástico a nuestro lado.

-¿Por qué no mejor buscas las ruinas de Valyria?- Dije bromista.

-¿Para qué haría eso?-Dijo Bronn riendo.

-Para ver si finalmente te pierdes- Dije arrojándole las llaves –Entra al auto y espérame ahí-

-Si mamá- Dijo recogiendo las llaves del piso.

Rhaegar y yo comenzamos a despedirnos dulcemente y finalmente lo vi partir.

-No puedes odiarme por…- Decía Bronn cuando yo subí al auto.

-Excelente actuación- Dije sonriendo –Gracias por estar ahí, no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de esta- Dije eufórica.

-Estoy confundido- Dijo Bronn – ¿No querías pasar el día con él? No parecías querer hacerlo-

-¿Fue muy obvio?- Pregunté asustada.

-Un poco- Dijo moviendo la mano.

-No es que no quisiera, pero tenemos cosas que hacer- Dije encendiendo el auto.

-¿Tenemos?-Dijo desalentado.

-Así es, así que será mejor que suene la música para el viaje- Dije comenzando a conducir.

Una de las mejores cosas de la vida es cantar en conjunto con Bronn y este viaje no fue la excepción. Llegamos a uno de esos almacenes gigantes donde encuentras todo lo que te imaginas. Hubiera sido una tranquila visita al supermercado, de no ser por aquella brillante idea de Bronn.

-Espero que hagas algo así para mi cumpleaños- Dijo Bronn viendo el carrito que iba repleto de las compras.

-¡JA! Creo que esa sería la única ventaja de irme-Dije riendo –No festejar tu cumpleaños-

-No es mi culpa que siempre termines avergonzada por algo-

-¿No?- Dije sorprendida –Siempre son tus ideas las que me meten en problemas-

-Claro que no-Dijo riendo.

-¿Recuerdas los barriles de cerveza?-

-Qué asco, vomitaste dentro- Dijo con repulsión.

-¿De quien fue la idea de meterme dentro y rodarme?- Dije impactada.

-Está bien, esa fue mi idea, pero solo esa-

-Admítelo Bronn, siempre termino en aprietos por tu culpa-

-Eres fácil de engañar- Dijo riendo.

-¿Disculpa?- Dije ofendida.

-Claro que no….- Dijo sarcástico -¿Una carrera a la salida?- Dijo retándome.

-Hagámoslo- Dije emocionada.

-Pero no será justo, yo llevo las compras- Dijo Bronn haciendo berrinche.

-Tengo una idea-

Al encontrar un carrito vació y abandonado decidimos tomarlo, después de dividir las compras en partes iguales, nos alineamos en uno de los pasillos.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó Bronn con una sonrisa maliciosa-¡Ahora!- Dijo comenzando a correr.

Corríamos por los diferentes pasillos entre risas y carcajadas. Ciertamente eso de correr no es el fuerte de Bronn por lo que fácilmente me adelanté.

-Esto es como ese videojuego- Dijo sonriendo detrás de mí.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dije sin dejar de correr.

-Ese de carreras donde puedes arrojarle cosas a tus enemigos-

-¿Qué?- Dije confundida girando para verlo, pero en ese momento una de las bolsas de harina que habíamos llevado, estaba volando por los aires justo en mi dirección, intenté correr más rápido, pero fue inútil ya que esta me golpeó en la espalda, explotando al instante y haciéndome caer. Por otra parte mientras yo estaba en el piso repleta de harina mi carrito fue a impactar contra una estantería.

-Te lo dije, eres fácil de engañar- Decía Bronn que llegaba riendo a carcajadas junto a mí.

-Eres un…- Dije levantándome con ganas de matarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Preguntó uno de los encargados de la tienda, sonaba algo molesto.

Después de convencer al sujeto de no echarnos a patadas de ahí, fuimos a pagar todo lo que veníamos a comprar y además de las cosas que habíamos rotó.

Una vez que le vendí mi alma al diablo para pagar todo lo que llevábamos, fuimos al auto y después de retirar toda la harina de mi persona (No sin que antes Bronn enviara una foto a nuestros amigos, asegurándome que no la enviara a Rhaegar) llevé a Bronn a casa con la promesa de que pagaría lenta y dolorosamente la venganza. Ordené los detalles pendientes para la fiesta al llegar a casa, dejando casi lista la mejor fiesta de la vida.

Ciertamente odié a Bronn por algunos segundos, pero lo perdoné al decir uno de sus malos chistes y hacerme reír. Bronn podría ser la persona más odiosa que conociera, pero también ese gran amigo que te apoya cuando lo necesitas, como esta vez y era cierto que tenía razón, si iba o no, debía aprovechar todo momento con mis amigos, era mejor recordar risas y abrazos que llanto y sufrimiento, aunque a veces suelen mezclarse…

 **Nota:** Que emoción el primer capítulo del 2018, espero que les haya gustado mucho, considero que fue un capítulo algo cómico, pero también tiene sus sube y bajas y emociones. Tengo que decirles que ya estamos en la recta final del fic (No Lilo, no lo hagas) Lo sé, pero no puede ser infinito esto ¿O sí? Les tengo una sorpresilla para el final, así que espérenlo pronto. Mientras tanto espero que sea otro año lleno de amor para este fic y los que vienen. Yo les mando un beso como siempre y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo… ¡Alto! (Duda existencial) Estoy agobiada por cómo llamar al capítulo de la fiesta, si lo llamo "Como trenza de Dothraki" ¿Entienden la referencia? Y no, no tiene nada que ver con un dothraki, tiene que ver como en realidad van a terminar (Ebrios). Pensaré en otros nombres. Ahora sí, hasta el próximo capítulo que una vez más serán parte de recuerdos.

-Lilo Ny.


	25. Capítulo 25) Con amigos como estos…

Capítulo 25) Con amigos como estos…

Altas y bajas, sí, así son las emociones que nos da la vida llena de amigos y esta vida no era la excepción.

Delante de la sociedad Brienne, Bronn, Oberyn y Lyanna eran amigos del alma pero hay una historia más oscura detrás de todos ellos, historia que solo los involucrados conocen, hasta ahora…

 **Brienne**

Cierto día, durante el Kinder Graden, paseaba por el patio con mi muñeca de felpa en brazos cuando unos niños se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a empujar gritándome.

-¡BRIENNE LA BELLA!- Gritaban los niños.

-Basta, yo no les hice nada- Dije tratando de defenderme.

-Cállate- Dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué eres tan alta?- Dijo otros de ellos riendo -¿Eres uno de esos fenómenos de circo?-

-Basta- Dije intentando salir de ahí con mi muñeca.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- Dijo el último de los niños, al cual le faltaba un diente, tomando mi muñeca.

-Regrésame mi muñeca- Dije asustada –Dámela-

-Esta porquería no vale nada- Dijo el niño arrojando la muñeca al piso –Igual que tu- Dijo lanzándome al piso.

Al caer raspé un poco mis rodillas y mis manos, pero pensé que esto no sería lo peor, si no que en el piso aun me molestarían pero uno de esos momentos mágicos sucedieron.

-¡Alejase!- Gritó una voz de una chiquilla.

-¿O qué?- Dijo uno de los niños, el más regordete.

-O se las verán conmigo- Dijo la niña cuyo cabello rizado era más grande que su cabeza.

Al escuchar ese comentario los niños se echaron a reír.

-Mira cuanto miedo tengo- Dijo el que había arrojado mi muñeca.

-Deberías- Dijo la del cabello rizado, antes de lanzarse a correr contra ellos haciendo sonidos que imitaban a un lobo, incluso aulló.

-Está loca- Dijeron los niños asustados antes de irse corriendo al verla.

-Más les vale que corran lejos o tendré que comérmelos en la luna llena- Dijo la niña loba para después soltar un aullido nuevamente.

Aún estaba en el piso llorando, viendo mis manos lastimadas, cuando la niña levantó mi muñeca del piso y se acercó a mí.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo con una sonrisa, entregándome mi muñeca.

Rápidamente tomé la muñeca entre mis brazos y la apreté con fuerza, pero la niña seguía ahí.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas aun rodaban por mi rostro.

-Es muy bonita tu muñeca- Dijo la niña con su gran cabellera meneándose.

-Mi madre me la obsequió- Dije limpiando mi rostro con la manga de mi ropa.

-Que linda tu madre al hacer eso- Dijo ella sonriendo –Me llamó Lyanna ¿Y tú?- Preguntó con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Brienne- Respondí sollozando.

-¿Quieres jugar Brienne?- Dijo Lyanna sentándose junto a mí –Puedo traer mis caballeros del arenero y jugaremos a rescatar a tu muñeca como si fuera una princesa-

-O también puede ser un caballero- Dije sonriendo.

-Es la mejor idea del mundo- Dijo Lyanna abriendo sus grandes ojos grises, sorprendida –Espera aquí, ya vuelvo-

Y con aquella temática, de la princesa en apuros y un caballero a su rescate, comenzó una de las más valiosas amistades de este mundo. Desde aquel momento Lyanna y yo nos volvimos inseparables, prácticamente hacíamos todo juntas, desde tareas y actividades en clase, hasta… ¡Dioses la peor idea que hemos tenido! Y eso que hemos tenido bastantes malas ideas.

Recuerdo que estábamos en segundo año, de la escuela básica, dibujábamos en una de esas actividades de los libros, con una paleta en la boca cuando Lyanna dijo:

-¡Puaj!- Dijo sacando la paleta de su boca –Odio el sabor a fresa-

-¿Es de fresa?- Dije sorprendida –La mía es de cereza-

-Cambiemos- Dijo Lyanna entregándome su paleta y yo a ella –Creo que me picó un insecto- Dijo al ver su brazo el cual tenía un pequeño sarpullido, tomando la paleta.

Todo siguió con normalidad, hasta un par de horas después mientras esperaba que mi abuela llegara por mí.

-Mira- Dije a Lyanna apuntando a mi brazo –Creo que a mí también me pico ese insecto-

-No debemos jugar más en aquel roble del patio- Dijo Lyanna riendo.

Ojala hubiera sido ese roble, al darse cuenta mi abuela y los padres de Lyanna de aquel inocente sarpullido descubrieron que no era un piquete de algún insecto si no que era Varicela (Chickenpox) por lo cual tuvimos que faltar a clases por más de una semana. En mi caso me aburrí muchísimo, al ser hija única, no tenía con quien jugar, pero dado el hecho de que Lyanna contagió a sus hermanos, estuvieron todos juntos en casa.

Tiempo después del incidente con las paletas, recuerdo invitar a Lyanna a dormir a mi casa, era la primera vez que hacíamos una pijamada. Mi abuela pasó por nosotras a la escuela y en autobús fuimos a casa, era un largo camino, pero al final llegamos.

Mi casa no era tan grande como aquellas en el centro de la cuidad, si no que era, pequeña, pero no es que necesitáramos tanto espacio, solo estábamos mi padre, mi abuela y yo. Ese día al regresar noté que no estaba como habitualmente estaba la televisión, pregunté a mi abuela, pero al no contestarme, fuimos a jugar fuera.

Nos alistábamos para dormir habíamos comenzado a contarnos cosas más privadas, como yo que le conté que me gustaba un niño de otro salón, aunque no sabía su nombre.

-¿Renly?- Dijo Lyanna al yo contarle.

-¿Ese es su nombre?- Pregunté riendo.

-Suena como al chico que dices- Dijo ella riendo.

-No lo sé, me lo mostrarás en la escuela-

-De acuerdo- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, pero la borró al cabo de unos segundos -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Adelante- Dije confusa al verla.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá?- Preguntó ella tiernamente, mientras yo bajaba la mirada -¿Está trabajando?- Dijo buscando mi mirada por lo bajo –Nunca la he visto y poco hablas de ella-

-Mi mamá murió- Dije levantando la mirada y verla con las manos sobre la boca –Murió el día en que nací-

-Lo siento- Dijo ella nerviosa.

-No te preocupes- Dije limpiando una lágrima de mi rostro –Tengo a mi abuela y ella me cuida- Dije con una sonrisa fingida.

-También yo te cuido- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Así es…Será mejor que durmamos- Dije con un bostezo.

-Sí, durmamos…-

Desde ese día las pijamada siguieron, una vez eran en casa de Lyanna, otra vez en mi casa, aunque cada vez era más aburrida en mi casa, cada vez había menos cosas, primero fue la Tv, luego los muebles de la sala de estar, luego muchas otras cosas, pensé que nos mudaríamos, pero no y no me di cuenta hasta que mi padre me dijo algo que me quebraría el alma.

Había ido a jugar a casa de Lyanna, era casi hora de irme cuando le dije la verdad.

-Me muero de aburrimiento, espero regresar ya a clases- Dijo Lyanna desde el suelo cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

-Yo no- Dije tristemente –Lyanna tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo ella extrañada levantandose.

-No regresaré más a la escuela, me cambiaré- Dije sollozado.

-¿Qué?- Dijo ella sorprendida –No, no puedes…-

-Brienne, tu padre llegó- Dijo el padre de Lyanna, llegando a su habitación.

-Ya voy- Dije levantándome del suelo.

-No puedes cambiarte ¿Por qué?- Dijo ella sin entenderlo.

-Mi padre, no puede pagar más la escuela- Dije con lágrimas en los ojos –Nos iremos de la ciudad y…-

-No, no lo permitiré- Dijo ella con determinación –Venderé mis cosas y…-

-No lo entiendes Lyanna, no hay nada que hacer- Dije caminando hacia la puerta –Me tengo que ir- Dije caminando por el pasillo.

-Espera Brienne- Dijo ella caminando detrás de mí.

-Lista linda- Dijo mi padre al verme –Di adiós-

-Adiós Lyanna- Dije girándome hacia Lyanna que lloraba al igual que yo.

-No Brienne, no puedes irte- Dijo Lyanna intentando llegar a mí.

-Creo que será mejor irnos- Dijo mi padre seguramente entendiendo lo que acaba de suceder.

-¡NO TE VAYAS!- Gritó Lyanna mientras su padre la sujetaba para que no fuera, pero aun así peleó con uñas y dientes.

Aún desde la acera podría escucharla gritar, decirle eso me quebró el corazón mucho más que a ella. Pasé días pensando que esa sería la última vez que vería a Lyanna, hasta que un día por sorpresa, aparecieron ella y su padre en casa, en aquella casa que apenas tenía muebles. Los adultos hablaron por unos muy largos momentos, mientras nosotras jugábamos, en el caso de Lyanna con grandes sonrisas.

Entonces, cuando peor creí que estábamos un milagro sucedió, de un momento a otro, todas las cosas que habíamos perdido regresaron, algunas en mejor estado que las que teníamos, mi padre hablaba de lo mucho que le agradaba su nuevo trabajo, hasta me daba dinero extra para comprar dulces y golosinas, pero lo mejor que sucedió fue que no tuve que cambiarme de escuela. Desde ese día las familias Stark y De Tarth fueron grandes amigos.

Primero todas nuestras cosas regresaron, cuando aquella casa parecía pequeña para todo lo nuevo que teníamos, nos mudamos y cuando esa fue pequeña, nos mudamos a una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad. En la casa había un jardín tan grande que Lyanna y yo teníamos una casa del árbol, toda mi vida era extraordinaria…Lo poco que duró.

Habíamos dejado la escuela básica atrás y era nuestro primer año en la escuela secundaria cuando una desgracia cayó sobre nuestra pequeña familia, que se haría aún más pequeña. Desde que lo recuerdo mi abuela tenía mil y un frascos de medicamentos en su habitación, algunas veces parecía enferma, otras más otras menos, pero simplemente un día…Todo fue tan rápido que apenas lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo como la ambulancia llegó a casa y se la llevó, cuando llegue al hospital con mi padre, fue demasiado tarde. Para cuando me di cuenta lloraba la muerte de mi adorada abuela.

Mi padre ocupado con todo el papeleo y sin nadie a quien recurrir, me sentía más sola que nunca mientras miraba por la ventana del hospital cuando el reflejo dejo ver una pequeña figura de cabello rizado, rápidamente giré con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo lamento mucho Brienne, lo siento- Dijo Lyanna con empatía –Si hay algo para…- Decía ella cuando me lance a abrazarla.

-No te vayas- Dije sollozando –Quédate conmigo…-

-Siempre estaré contigo, te cuidaré y te protegeré-

Y durante todo el tiempo que duró el luto, Lyanna no se apartó de mí ni un solo segundo, incluso recuerdo que estuvo fuera hablándome a través de la puerta una vez que me duchaba, pero siempre sostuvo su promesa.

Pero vamos, no todo en esta vida es tristeza, también tuvimos nuestras divertidas aventuras. Comenzaba la época de fiestas, pero no me refiero a las épocas de regalos, si no a donde los padres le organizan fiestas a su hijas, algo así como un gran baile, ya saben, de esas donde se gasta mucho dinero.

Siempre que comenzaban a repartir las invitaciones, yo me hacía a la idea de que no recibiría una, no soy la chica más social de todas por otro lado Lyanna siempre era de las primeras, lo interesante es que fuera como fuera siempre lograba conseguir una invitación más para que yo asistiera, así que siempre íbamos juntas. Adorábamos las fiestas y pensamos que iríamos a todas las que faltaban hasta que… Una de las chicas más ricachonas de la clase celebraría su fiesta, como siempre, Lyanna había recibido invitación, pero yo no.

-¿Qué te pondrás para la fiesta de mañana?- Preguntó Lyanna, mientras estábamos en mi casa.

-Te recuerdo que no estoy invitada- Dije extrañada.

-¡Por todos los dioses!- Dijo ella –Iremos a la fiesta eso ya deberías saberlo- Dijo riendo.

-¿Cómo entraremos si no tengo invitación?- Dije incrédula.

-Es obvio…- Dijo ella sonriendo –Nos colaremos-

-Estás loca- Dije con rostro de pocos amigos.

-Un poco, pero ese no es el punto- Dijo sonriendo – Iremos y nos colaremos, además perdí mi invitación- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Eres nefasta Lyanna Stark, no lo haré-

-Lo harás y mejor aún lo haremos-

-Eso jamás-

Pero ya debería aprender que no hay nadie más testarudo que Lyanna, así que ahí estábamos nosotras camino a la fiesta en el auto de su madre.

-Parece que será una gran fiesta niñas- Dijo su madre cuando llegamos al lugar –Bien, las recogeré a las 12 aquí- Dijo cuándo bajábamos.

-Gracias madre- Dijo Lyanna sonriendo.

-¿Tienen sus invitaciones cierto?- Preguntó la señora Stark por la ventanilla.

-Claro madre, en mi bolso- Dijo Lyanna levantando su bolso.

-De acuerdo diviértanse-

Una vez que el auto se había alejado lo suficiente para estar fuera de nuestro alcance, comenzamos a caminar, en realidad Lyanna comenzó a caminar a la parte trasera del lugar.

-No puedo creer que engañaras a tu madre- Dije yo persiguiéndola.

-No la engañé- Dijo ella buscando algo en que subir –Solo le dije una verdad a medias, esto segura que mi invitación está en un bolso, no sé en cual con exactitud- Dijo dando un saltito para ver por arriba de la cerca -¡Ahh! No logró ver nada, ¿Puedes?-

-No pienso participar en tus trampas-Dije molesta.

-Vamos Brienne, ya llegamos hasta aquí, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?- Dijo seriamente.

-Lyanna…- Dije yo buscando una salida fácil.

-Entraré a esa fiesta contigo o sin ti- Dijo ella viéndome fijamente –Pero sin ti sería muy aburrida- Dijo caminando a hacia uno de esos cubos de basura a donde subió, luchando por no caer en tacones.

-Te ayudaré- Dije caminando hacia ella.

-Sabía que vendrías- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No podía dejarla sola, además era cierto que las fiestas juntas terminaban siendo fantásticas. Una vez que yo también subí a aquel cubo, arrojamos los tacones por la cerca y fácilmente la brincamos.

-¡Que elegancia!- Dijo Lyanna mientras caminábamos por el jardín –Vaya que no escatimaron en gastos para esta fiesta- Dijo riendo.

-Lo sé- Dije maravillada – ¿Logras reconocer a alguien?- Pregunté viendo por todos lados.

-Ya aparecerán, tal vez aún es temprano-

En ese momento las luces bajaron y el chico que llevaba el micrófono comenzó a hablar.

-Ven, vamos a encontrar un lugar vacío- Dijo Lyanna tomándome y caminando a un par de lugares.

-Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes- Decía el chico del micrófono –Ahora por favor pongámonos de pie para recibir a la feliz pareja-

-¿Pareja?- Dije mirando a Lyanna, la cual se veía tan extrañada como yo.

-¿Jenny y Robert?- Dijo Lyanna tomando la tarjeta del centro de la mesa –Creo que nos equivocamos de fiesta- Dijo nerviosa.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí- Dije tratando de levantarme.

-Espera- Dijo ella tomándome de la mano para detenerme –Esto es lo mejor que nos podría pasar-

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-Dije extrañada.

-Piénsalo, nadie nos conoce aquí, podemos hacer locuras y nadie lo sabrá- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Y que hay si nos sacan?-

-Iremos a dos fiestas en la noche- Dijo con un sonrisa –La fiesta es a un lado, podemos salir en cuanto queramos-

Después de considerarlo por unos segundos decidí quedarme, únicamente por que Lyanna se veía decidida, si ella hubiera dudado, sin duda saldríamos corriendo.

Al final de la noche, agradecí el haberme quedado, nos divertimos como si no hubiera un mañana, bailamos y cantamos al ritmo de cada canción, claro Lyanna lo hacía mucho mejor que yo, inclusive estuvimos en el lanzamiento del bouquet. Fue una suerte quedarnos porque al siguiente día en el salón se decía lo aburrida que había sido la fiesta de la chica. Las otras fiestas habían sido, buenas, pero esa noche Lyanna y yo descubrimos lo mucho que nos gustaba estar de fiesta.

Pero si de fiestas hablamos, no podemos pasar por alto dos que fueron muy importantes, la de Lyanna y… La mía. Mi amado padre con ayuda de Lyanna me organizó una de aquellas fiestas aun en contra de todo lo que yo había dicho al respecto, al final fue toda una sorpresa para mí, me obligaron a usar un gran armatoste rosa y cuando llegó el momento de bailar yo creí que nadie bailaría conmigo así que me sentí muy triste, pero gracias a mi gran y adorable amiga baile toda la noche con el chico del que había estado enamorada por años, Renly.

Pero sin duda alguna la gran fiesta del año, fue la de Lyanna Stark, ella sí que echó la casa por la ventana, después de unos largos y laboriosos meses de preparativos llegó el tan esperado día y solo hay una palabra para describirla, Magnifica.

Una vez que las épocas de fiesta terminaron y llegamos al bachillerato, las cosas cambiaron un poco. Como todo buen adolescente, tuvimos nuestras buenas y malas…tendencias, desde las bandas de rock juveniles, hasta cosas más tenebrosas como el hecho de ser dark, vaya que ese fue uno de nuestros más grandes errores, usábamos grandes y notorias sombras para ojos oscuras y que decir de la pintura de labios negra, sin mencionar la actitud de incomprendidas, gracias a los dioses que fue poco lo que duró.

Cuando llegó el turno de decidir lo que haríamos con nuestra vida, descubrimos que éramos más parecidas de lo que creíamos, ya que ambas escogimos estudiar ingeniería mecánica, eso me alegró bastante, ya que no sé qué hubiera sido de mi sin Lyanna a mi lado.

Y así es como agradezco a los dioses el llevar a esa pequeña canalla a mi lado, sus consejos y locuras hacen de mi vida toda una gran aventura.

 **Bronn**

Siempre lo he dicho, toda gran aventura comienza con un desastre y esta mujer es un desastre andando.

Pasábamos por esa horrorosa época de la facultad, los exámenes, los primeros, sigo sin entender cómo fue que llegué tan lejos. Para mí ya era una costumbre el hecho de copiar en un examen, era fácil y después de convivir con mis nuevos colegas de clase, descubrí al objetivo perfecto para copiarle, una chica de cabello rizado, un poco desaliñado, ojos intensamente penetrantes, muy linda la chica. Justo antes de que comience el examen, tomé asiento a un lado de ella

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?- Dijo ella con rostro de pocos amigos.

-Haré mi examen es todo- Dije con una sonrisa, sin que ella dejara su rostro de disgusto, pero aun así encogió los hombros.

-Solo no molestes- Dijo girándose para decirle algo a su amiga.

-Solo lápiz y borrador sobre su mesa- Dijo el profesor Baelish al entrar al salón.

Una vez que se repartieron los exámenes pensé que tal vez podría saber algo del examen, pero no, simplemente no tenía ni idea de lo que hacíamos, ni siquiera la clase que era, así que comencé con mi plan maestro.

Su escritura era muy legible, pero sin embargo en algunas partes, sobre todo en los números eran muy pequeños, así que tenía que moverme para ver lo que decía o preguntarle.

-Pss- Dije en atrayendo su atención.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo ella por lo bajo.

-¿Qué diablos dice la tres?- Pregunté echando un vistazo al profesor –Verás no tengo mis lentes-

-No me interesa- Dijo extrañada.

-Tienes razón, no es momento, entonces, ¿Qué respondiste?- Pregunté levantando la mirada.

-Enfócate en tu examen, maldita sea- Dijo ella, creo que se empezaba a poner furiosa.

-¿Algún problema señorita Stark?- Dijo el profesor desde lo lejos.

-Ninguno señor- Respondió ella con firmeza –Mi compañero buscaba un borrador- Dijo colocando su borrador sobre mi mesa.

-Buena tajada- Dije al ver su temple.

-Cállate- Dijo ella volviéndose a concentrar en su examen.

Pensé en darle algún tiempo, tal vez cuándo terminará el examen sería tan amable para pasarme las respuestas, aun así copiaba lo que lograba ver. Casi había terminado, así que le preguntaría por las cosas que me faltaban.

-¡Hey!- Dije en voz baja.

-Déjame en paz- Dijo ella sin perder el hilo de su examen.

-Vamos solo me faltan un par de palabras- Dije rogando.

-¿Palabras?- Dijo ella extrañada, girando la cabeza para verme -¡Dioses! ¿Copiaste todo mi examen?- Dijo molesta.

-Claro- Dije sonriendo.

-Borra todo en este momento- Dijo ella firmemente.

-¿Qué?- Dije extrañado – ¿Estás loca? Esto me dará un aprobatorio seguro-

-Nada de eso- Dijo ella con fuego en la mirada –Bórralo ¡Ahora!-

-Ustedes dos- Dijo el profesor llamando nuestra atención y caminando hacia nosotros -¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-Nada profesor, eso solo un…- Decía ella nerviosa.

-¿Pero qué es eso?- Dijo el profesor tomando ambos exámenes –Son iguales- Dijo molesto.

-No es lo que cree profesor- Decía ella tratando de tomar su examen de regreso.

-Silencio señorita Stark, sabe que está prohibido el hecho de hacer trampa en un examen y usted pasó todo el examen a su compañero-

-No, no es...—Trataba de alegar ella.

-Basta de excusas- Dijo el profesor seriamente –Los dos a la oficina del director-

Furiosa ella salió del salón, por otro lado yo tranquilamente la seguía.

-No estarás pensando en realmente ir- Dije viendo que se dirigía con el director.

Al ver que no me respondía, me acerqué más a ella.

-En serio, te estas acercado, no lo estás pensando ¿O sí?- Dije a su lado – ¿Me estas escuchando?- Dije deteniéndola.

-¡Suéltame!- Dijo ella furiosa mientras la tomaba por la mano –Te lo advierto, y sí, iré con el director y le diré lo que hiciste- Dijo una vez que la solté –No se te ocurra volver a tocarme- Dijo antes de continuar con su camino.

-No puedes decirle a Mormmont lo que pasó, me castigarán o algo parecido- Dije caminando, casi corriendo detrás de ella –No lo hagas-

-Haré lo que me plazca- Dijo a unos pasos de la oficina del director.

-Alto, detente- Dije tomándola una vez más.

Pero justo al momento de girarse, recibí una gran cachetada en mi mejilla.

-Te dije que no me tocaras- Dijo entrando a la oficina.

De mala gana entré a la oficina, no podía permitir que ella dijera cualquier cosa para dejarme mal.

Esperando a que el director terminara con sus asuntos, tomé asiento al lado de la chica Stark, pero esta cambió a un lugar más lejos de mí, con gesto de desagrado. No entendía cuál era su problema, ¿Acaso yo tenía mal olor? Al comprobarlo me levanté y fui a su lado.

-¡Ahg!- Dijo con desagrado la Stark levantándose y caminando a otro lugar.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?- Pregunté sin entenderlo -¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-¿Eres estúpido o solo sínico para preguntarlo?- Dijo ella molesta a medio camino girando.

-Los dos- Dije frustrado -¿Ahora, cuál es tu problema?-

-¿Mi problema?- Dijo ella furiosa -¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema?-

-Por favor-

-Este es mi problema, imagina ser la menor de cuatro hermanos, así es tres chicos mayores- Dijo ella dando un paso hacía a mí, completamente molesta –Toda la vida he sido la hermana pequeña de Robb, o de Jon y alguna otra vez de Theon, toda la vida profesor tras profesor me han visto a su sombra, esperando que sea como ellos, esperando ser igual a ellos- Dijo caminando en mi dirección –No pasa un solo día en que no escuche en este maldito lugar, "Una Stark, espero que no sea problemática como sus hermanos" o " Un Stark, es un problema seguro" Este era el tiempo de demostrar que no sería como ellos, que no era ni Robb, ni Jon, ni Theon, era para demostrar quién era Lyanna Stark- Dijo justo frente a mi rostro, totalmente enfadada -Y tú lo arruinaste- Dijo retrocediendo.

-Es solo un examen- Dije tranquilamente.

-Ese examen, era el primero de muchos- Dijo de espaldas a mí –El que marcaría una impresión en los profesores, ¿Qué impresión tendrán, después de ver tu examen y el mío idénticos?- Dijo girándose a mí -¿Ahora entiendes cuál es mi problema?- Dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Bien, ¿Quién entrará primero?- Preguntó el director abriendo la puerta de la oficina, a lo que Lyanna dio un paso para entrar.

-Espera- Dije levantándome haciendo que ella se detuviera –Si me lo permiten, quisiera entrar antes- Dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-Eso no te salvará- Dijo ella seriamente viéndome.

-No, lo sé- Dije entrando a la dirección.

Cuando estuve dentro, decidí decirle toda la verdad al director, decirle que fui yo quien copio su examen sin que ella se percatara y que ella era totalmente inocente.

Al abrirse la puerta, para yo salir, el director también venia conmigo, Lyanna de inmediato se levantó, pero el director la detuvo.

-No hay necesidad de que vengas dentro linda- Dijo el director a Lyanna –Tu compañero ya me lo dijo todo, pueden irse- Dijo regresando dentro, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a ella.

Ella se veía totalmente impactada al salir de la oficina y cuando salimos del cuadro de visión, me tomó por los hombros y me llevó contra el muro del pasillo, era impresionante la fuerza que tenía considerando la pequeña que era.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Mormmont?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Solo la verdad- Respondí impactado por su fuerza.

-¿Y qué es la verdad?- Demandó.

-La verdad, que fue mi culpa y que tú eres totalmente brillante y por eso copie tu examen- Dije seriamente –Te dejaran hacer el examen una vez más y extrañamente por mi honestidad a mí también-

-Oh…- Dijo ella claramente confundida, pero a la vez soltándome –Gracias- Dijo viéndome con un rostro más relajado.

-No hay de que- Dije cuando estuve libre, dedicándole una sonrisa que se me devolvió por sorpresa.

-Lamento haberte golpeado- Dijo ella mientras caminábamos de regreso –Y también lo del muro- Dijo dejando notar como se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

-No te preocupes- Dije con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sabes, puedo ayudarte a estudiar para el examen, si así lo deseas- Dijo ella con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

-Sería interesante- Dije viéndola extrañado –Pero de eso me preocuparé luego, por ahora, ¿Qué mejor para liberar la tensión que una canción?-Dije sonriendo -And sometimes I get nervous, When I see an open door. Close your eyes, clear your heart, cut the cord- Canté viéndola sonreír, para que después soltara una risita, que la hacía verse encantadora -¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Pregunté riendo con ella.

-Are we human or are we dancer? - Cantó con una gran sonrisa sin desentonar en ningún momento.

Y esa no sería la primera pero no la última vez que cantábamos, lo cual todas las veces (excepto cuando estábamos ebrios) era una dicha de escuchar.

Por mucho que Lyanna se esforzó en tratar de enseñarme para que aprobara el examen la segunda oportunidad, no lo logré, por otro lado ella había demostrado que era brillante. Durante todo el tiempo que intentó que yo aprobara iba a su casa a estudiar, conocí a su madre que me trataba de maravilla, conocí a su padre alguien un poco más reservado, pero sobre todo, conocí a sus hermanos y descubrí que todo era una mentira ¿Cómo podía existir alguien que la comparará con sus hermanos? Sí, era cierto ellos también eran brillantes y amables, pero no lo eran como ella, es verdad me golpeó y hablo furiosa al conocernos, pero desde ese momento fue una persona diferente conmigo y ofrecerle ayuda a un extraño no lo haces todo los días ¿O Sí?

Yo no era el único que pasaba tiempo en casa de Lyanna, si no que ella también pasaba tiempo en la mía, ya fuera por quererme ayudar a entender un tema o porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, fuera como fuera nos volvimos muy cercanos, tanto que una vez me salvó de morir, está bien, no fue solo una sino dos o más.

Una de las mejores partes de convivir con Lyanna es beber, y no me refiero a agua o te, si no cosa de hombres, alcohol. Era interesante ver que ella podía ser tan poco femenina y que tiene más espacio para beber que un marinero, así que cierto día cuando mis hermanos y madre salieron de viaje, dejándome solo en casa, no fue un viaje largo simplemente una noche, decidí hacer una pequeña reunión con mis nuevos amigos de la facultad, Oberyn y Tormund, pensando en lo divertido que sería invité de igual manera a Lyanna.

A su vez, Lyanna invitó a su amiga, Brienne, luego Brienne invitó a su amigo Jaime. Cuando Lyanna invitó a su mejor amiga, lo dijo frente a dos chicos más que parecían sus amigos, Renly y Loras, por lo cual no tuvo más remedio que también invitarlos. Quien hubiera pensando que fue una de las mejores ideas de todos los tiempos.

Había caído la noche, y únicamente en casa estábamos; Oberyn, Tormund y yo, cuando el timbre sonó.

-Llegan tarde- Dije abriendo la puerta –Ya no hay cervezas-

-Lo siento- Dijo Lyanna entrando –Pero tuvimos que hacer una parada técnica, adelante chicos- Dijo dejando entra a los otros tres chicos que cargaban paquetes de cervezas en sus manos.

-Alto ahí- Dije al último de ellos, un tipo rubio, algo parecido a un príncipe encantador –Dame dos de estas- Dije rompiendo el paquete y sacando dos cervezas y dándole una a Lyanna –Brindemos, por la mejor idea que has tenido-

-Salud entonces- Dijo Lyanna abriendo su cerveza con el marco de la puerta.

-Aun ni saludas y ya estas bebiendo- Dijo la otra chica, Brienne que cargaba dos botellas de… ni siquiera lo recuerdo –Como sea, ¿Dónde las coloco?-

-Permíteme ayudarte- Dijo Tormund levantándose con rostro de idiota, sin dejar de ver a la chica alta –Por aquí- Dijo tomando las botellas de los brazos de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa de estúpido.

Después de ignorar ese intento de coqueteo de Tormund todo el mundo comenzó a beber como si no hubiera un mañana, claro no pudo faltar el canto y el baile aquí. La primera borrachera de este grupo de amigos, donde conocimos que 8 locos podíamos convivir, Oberyn, Loras y Lyanna cantando cada canción que sonaba, de esas que son los gustos culposos si a eso le sumamos sus bailes extraños, daban como resultado una escena muy cómica.

Durante el transcurso de la noche, los asistentes comenzaron a ausentarse o a caer dormidos. No recuerdo en qué momento se fueron tantas personas, pero cuando los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron, los únicos que quedábamos éramos Oberyn, Tormund, Lyanna y yo.

Oberyn y Tormund, estaban dormidos en el suelo, prácticamente acurrucados, lo cual no fue de extrañar por que Oberyn le apunta a todo lo que se mueva. Por otro lado, yo hablaba de completas estupideces con Lyanna, vamos estábamos ebrios.

-Siempre quise ser un lobo- Decía Lyanna completamente ebria.

-Yo siempre quise ser Bronn- Dije riendo.

-Pero tú eres Bronn, pedazo de estúpido- Dijo ella sonriendo como estúpida.

-Entonces lo estoy haciendo bien- Dije sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

-Tengo sueño- Dijo recostándose en el sofá frente a mí y cayendo dormida al instante.

Lo último que recuerdo es estar con mi cigarrillo viéndola dormir y lo siguiente es ser arrastrado escaleras abajo por el edificio y después de eso ver a mi madre sobre mí golpeándome y a Lyanna decir, "Aun respira señora".

Me enteré por mis amigos que me había quedado dormido con el cigarrillo encendido, junto a mi estaban las cortinas, así que digamos que… se incendiaron, la primera en darse cuenta fue Lyanna, que despertó a Oberyn y Tormund, los cuales salieron corriendo sin camisa y pantalón respectivamente, al no saber qué hacer Lyanna me arrastro por las escaleras, vaya que quedé con moretones ese día, pero no puedo negar que salvó mi vida.

Sin embargo no fue la única vez que lo hizo. Mi madre con su pareja de esa vez, tuvieron la brillante idea de ir de campamento, por si no fuera lo suficientemente incomodo verlos convivir en casa, ahora lo tenía que hacer en el bosque. Después de lo de las cortinas mi madre no me permitió llevar a algún amigo, pero al decirle que fue Lyanna quien me salvo accedió a llevarla, de igual manera mis hermanos pequeños llevaban a un par de amigos.

Al llegar, lo primero que hicimos fue dejar todo ordenado en la cabaña que tendríamos ese fin de semana, después la pareja de mi madre tuvo la idea de jugar un poco, los niños estaban emocionados, pero yo no.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Pregunté a Lyanna desanimado.

-Sí, vamos será divertido- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pero…- Dije viendo a la pareja de mi madre.

-Piénsalo de esta manera, si logras cercarte lo podrás envestir- Dijo ella riendo –Hazlo por tus hermanos-

-Está bien-

Ciertamente su presencia hacia más placentero todo en el lugar, de no ser porque ella estuviera, estaría terminándome mis cigarrillos a la sombra de algún árbol.

Al atardecer, después de la comida, convencí a Lyanna de ir a explorar el bosque.

-Pongámosla para saber por dónde regresar- Dijo colocando su bufanda alrededor de un árbol.

-No seas ridícula, recordaré el camino- Dije riendo.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó ella seriamente.

-Por supuesto, no tengo ni una gota de alcohol no hay de qué preocuparse- Dije comenzando a caminar.

Caminamos sin rumbo fijo por unos 40 minutos, pasamos por un rio en el cual jugueteamos un poco, hasta quedar un poco empapados, al salir nos quedamos a la orilla esperando secarnos y hablando por primera vez un poco más serios.

-Déjame que te pregunte algo- Dijo ella al terminar de reír de un mal chiste.

-¿De qué va todo esto?- Pregunté extrañado.

-No me lo tomes a mal, ni nada por el estilo- Dijo ella para dar un suspiro hacerme dudar de lo que diría.

-Me estas asustando- Dije completamente confundido.

-No, es esa clase de conversaciones- Dijo ella riendo –Pero realmente estoy confundida por ti-

-¿Por mí?- Dije extrañado -¿A qué se debe?-

-Lo menos que quiero hacer es ofenderte o algo parecido, pero ¿Qué haces en la facultad? No pareces disfrutarlo, además de que duermes en todas las clases y tus notas no dicen lo contrario- Dijo tímidamente.

-Es cierto, no lo disfruto- Dije viendo al agua.

-¿Entonces, que haces ahí?- Dijo ella viéndome lanzar una roca al agua.

-Dime algo Lyanna, si tuvieras un sueño, pero no pudieras cumplirlo, no, lo cambio, no te permitieran cumplirlo ¿Qué harías para lograrlo?- Dije con un tono de molestia en mi voz.

-No lo sé- Dijo ella tímidamente.

-Pues yo sí, es por eso que estoy aquí- Dije viéndola –Porque toda mi vida escuche un "De eso no vivirás" o un "Terminarás siendo un drogadicto muerto a los 20 años" o el mejor de todo "¿Qué clase de vida puede tener alguien así?"- Dije bajando la mirada –Me cansé de todo eso y tome la vía fácil, que no parece serlo-

Unos segundos de silencio prosiguieron, pensé que la asusté con todo eso, pero entonces:

-¿Cuál es ese sueño?- Dijo tomando mi mano -¿Qué es eso que tanto te apasiona y no te lo permiten?- Dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-La música es mi vida- Dije viéndola sonreír después de un suspiro –Es lo que me hace sentir vivo cada día, tener en mis manos un instrumento y componer líneas que sé que conmoverán a las personas alguna vez o simplemente melodías ya escritas, esa es mi gran pasión- Dije sonriendo al rio –Aunque no lo creas, soy muy hábil, cada vez que estoy sobre un escenario es maravilloso, ver a las personas disfrutar es magnífico para mí- Dije esbozando una leve sonrisa –Pero mi madre no lo ve de esa manera, nadie lo ve como yo…Es por eso que estoy aquí Lyanna-

-Cuando era niña, yo también disfrutaba estar sobre los escenarios y pensé que alguna vez me convertiría en una bailarina famosa- Dijo ella viendo al agua como yo –Disfruto mi vida como lo es, pero no puedo no pensar cómo sería de haber seguido ese sueño de la infancia- Dijo sonriéndome –De haberme enterado antes Bronn, tienes por seguro que te hubiera ayudado- Dijo tomando mi mano una vez más –Ahora que lo sé, te prometo que te ayudaré a terminar lo que ya comenzaste, serás un gran ingeniero y podrás cumplir tu sueño, lo prometo- Dijo seriamente.

Esas leves y volátiles palabras, que no venían de más de una niña cuyo corazón había tocado con mi triste sueño, fueron las más importantes de mi vida, esa promesa que perduraría por siempre.

Regresábamos al campamento cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, para nuestra mala suerte olvidé el camino de regreso y estuvimos dando vueltas por varias horas. No había luz, nunca se nos ocurrió llevar una linterna y debemos agradecer que no hiciera tanto frio ya que únicamente llevábamos un sweater y ella una bufanda.

-Esto es inútil- Dije después de pasar por octava vez por la misma roca –Estamos dando vueltas-

-No quiero decir te lo dije, pero lo hice- Decía ella.

-Si ya se, ¡SOY UN ESTUPIDO!- Dije yo en voz alta.

-Shh- Dijo ella cubriendo mi boca.

-No me calles enana- Dije quitando su mano de mi boca.

-Espera- Dijo ella viendo por todos lados.

-¿Qué buscas?- Pregunté extrañado.

-Bronn- Dijo ella viéndome fijamente –Cálla…- Decía ella cuando algo llamó su atención y su rostro de seriedad cambiaba a asombro -¡CORRE!-Gritó de inmediato.

Al girar a ver el porqué de su rostro, vi a un enorme lobo gris gruñendo hacia nosotros, de inmediato corrí detrás de ella, pero el lobo también.

-¡MORIREMOS LYANNA, MORIREMOS!- Grité corriendo detrás de ella.

-SIGUE CORRIENDO-

-¿REALMENTE CREES QUE LE GANEMOS?- Pregunté yo pero en ese momento, mi ropa se atoró en una rama –ESPERA…-Grité espantado.

Rápidamente ella regresó a mi lado, ella sabía que en cuanto el lobo estuviera a nuestro lado, moriríamos, así que tomó una rama del suelo, bastante grande y la colocó entre el lobo y nosotros, de la misma manera le gritaba.

-¿Qué haces? Ayúdame a salir- Dije jalando mi ropa.

-¿Quieres que nos mate?- Dijo ella moviendo la rama.

-Listo, vámonos- Dije tomándola para salir corriendo una vez que estuve libre.

-Nunca le ganaremos- Dijo ella antes de dar otro fuerte grito.

-No te quedarás mientras yo me salvo- Dije firmemente.

-No, eso nunca, antes mueres tú-

-Oh, creí que me salvarías- Dije sorprendido -¿Entonces qué hacemos?-Dije gritándole al lobo.

-Subamos a ese árbol- Dijo apuntando a un gran árbol cercano.

-¿Cuándo?- Pregunté cuando el lobo rompió la rama.

-¡AHORA!- Dijo ella comenzando a correr.

La primera en llegar fue ella, porque seamos honestos no soy la persona más atlética del mundo y si lo fuera detesto correr, yo no sabía que hacer así que mientras el lobo corría hacia mí y la loba subía por el árbol me puse a gritar como loco y cuando estuve a punto de morir, un mano me jaló hacía arriba y comencé a subir.

-Me salvaste- Dije cuando estuve a un lado de Lyanna.

-Si te hubieras callado desde el principio hubiera sido más fácil- Dijo ella exhalando rápidamente.

-¿Ahora resulta que fue mi culpa?- Dije indignado –Pero si tú también hacías rui…. Decía cuando ella se abalanzó sobre mí.

-Creí que íbamos a morir- Dijo ella sobre mi pecho –Tenia… Miedo, mucho miedo- Dijo apretando mi sweater en sus pequeñas manos.

-No parecías tenerlo- Dije sorprendido de conocer esa nueva faceta de ella –Fuiste muy valiente, o eso parecía-

-Solo se puede ser valiente cuando alguien tiene miedo- Dijo ella sollozando –Tenía que protegerte, pero aun así creí que no lo lograría-

-Tranquila- Dije colocando mi mano sobre su cabeza –Estamos a salvo, gracias a ti- Dije besando su cabeza –Espero ser yo quien te proteja en el futuro-

-¿Lo prometes?- Preguntó levantando la mirada tímida.

-De cualquiera que te quiera hacer daño y que intenten alejarte de mí…Lo prometo-

Al no poder bajar de ese árbol por temor de encontrarnos con aquel lobo o peor aún con su manada, me quedé esa noche con la chica lobo, mientras me contaba de como quería conocer el mundo "maravilloso "como ella lo llama, de lo que quería hacer de su vida y de lo poco que le importaba encontrar al amor de su vida, de no creerse capaz de hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando hubo luz bajamos y encontramos el camino al campamento, mi madre y… Kevan estaban preocupados de no encontrarnos por ningún lado, pero eso no fue nada con el susto que se llevaron al enterarse que peleamos con un lobo, obviamente regresamos de inmediato a la cuidad.

Pero no en todas las historias que involucran a Lyanna estoy en peligro de muerte… Tal vez sí, aunque en todas ellas el alcohol tiene que ver, como la primera vez que fuimos a la bahía Blackwater.

Aún recuerdo como Lyanna llamó a mi madre para engañarla y que me dejara ir, con la excusa de ir de visita a la casa de vacación de la familia Tyrell. Desde que íbamos en el autobús, recuerdo beber más cervezas que nunca, para cuando llegamos a la arena todo me daba vueltas, así que imaginarán que no recuerdo lo que sucedió los siguientes cuatro días, aunque la experiencia de muerte fue cuando caí del barco mientras atravesábamos de Mud Gate a Winch Tower, pero aun ebrio recordé como nadar. Sin saber cómo fue que llegamos ahí la mañana siguiente tuvimos que recurrir a los hermanos de Lyanna para sobrevivir, por suerte me llevo de maravilla con los chicos.

Pero si debo decir una vez en la que estuve más veces en peligro en un solo viaje, debo decir que fue a bahía de naufragios. Igualmente el alcohol nos corrompía, (Aun no entiendo cómo es que nuestros padres nos permitían salir juntos sabiendo que éramos, corrección, somos unos totales borrachos) Pero en fin, la carretera estaba sola, el sol brillaba y la música sonaba alto. En esa ocasión Jaime conducía, siendo el único que no estaba tan ebrio, aun no sé qué pasaba por mi mente pero recuerdo brincar por la ventanilla.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO TE SUCEDE?!- Dijo Lyanna al ser la primera en llegar a mi lado.

-Fue increíble- Dije riendo.

-¿Eres estúpido? Sí, pudiste haber muerto- Dijo ella totalmente asustada.

-Lo volvería a hacer- Dije riendo.

-No, no lo harás- Dijo ayudándome a levantar –Ahora vamos al hotel-

-¿Y qué hay de ese parque acuático?- Pregunté desanimado.

-No lo hay para ti- Dijo seriamente.

Al final del día Lyanna, no me permitió salir de la habitación y se quedó junto conmigo curando mis heridas mientras los demás estaban en la playa.

-Vamos a la playa- Dije haciendo berrinche.

-No, lo haremos- Dijo ella vendando mi brazo –Pero si beberemos- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No quieres salir, pero si beber- Dije extrañado -¿Qué te sucede?-

-Es para el dolor, si prefieres mantenerte sobrio por mi está bien-

-Que lluevan las cervezas-

Y no pasaron más de 12 horas para que volviera a accidentarme. Al lanzarme a la piscina en medio de la noche, resbale con el borde y golpeé mi cabeza. No recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió, lo único que recuerdo fue despertar en el auto y ver a Lyanna preocupada sobre mí y dulcemente decir:

-¡Maldito estúpido, pudiste morir!- Dijo cubriendo su rostro -¡Carajo! Me sacaste un susto de muerte-Dijo soltando una lágrima con una sonrisa muy linda.

Claro, vomité sobre el primer bolso que encontré después de escuchar eso, pero fue lindo aun así.

Con el tiempo comencé a conocer de qué pie cojeaba Lyanna, tanto para comenzar a llevar un humor pesado, que si soy honesto era de las mejores partes de la amistad, aun así con todo y ese humor, Lyanna siempre estuvo ahí para mí, ya fuera que un guardia me detuviera de noche totalmente ebrio ella iba por mí, o alguna presentación con mi banda, también ella asistía y cantaba en grande cada canción.

Sin duda alguna si pudiera a repetir mi historia con esta pequeñuela, lo único que cambiaría sería comenzar a molestarla mucho tiempo antes, porque, que sería de mi sin sus locas ocurrencias y sus regaños estilo madre (Pobres de sus hijos) y al contrario de lo que las personas crean, nunca jamás estaría tan loco y nunca la cerveza sería sufriente en el mundo como para tener algo romántico o más candente con ella, no estoy tan chiflado.

 **Oberyn**

Si hay alguien que puede decir que conoce de pies a cabeza a la pequeña Lyanna Stark, ese soy yo, por desgracia no fue como lo hubiera esperado.

Únicamente la conocía de una borrachera en casa de Bronn, (De donde nos vetaron de por vida) hasta que un día, en la clase de Lady Crane, estúpidamente tuvimos que hacer parejas para un proyecto. Lady Crane insistiendo en que debíamos conocer a más personas de la clase, tuvo la brillante idea de hacer ella misma las parejas y así mi pareja fue Lyanna Stark. No es que fuera malo, muy lejos de serlo, para comenzar era la mejor de la clase, no parecía ser una tonta y nos habíamos divertido bastante aquel día en casa de Bronn, pero además de aquel día, no la conocía.

Acordamos reunirnos en mi casa para hacer ese proyecto el siguiente sábado. Recuerdo que lucía tan linda en aquella ocasión, en realidad siempre lo hace, nos sentamos en la sala de estar y aunque el sofá es muy cómodo, ella prefirió el suelo.

Recuerdo cómo es que ella tarareaba cada una de las canciones mientras buscaba información en los libros y en sitios web.

-Ya basta de buscar de los motores de combustión interna- Dije levantándome a la cocina.

-Tranquilo estamos a punto de terminar- Dijo ella dando la vuelta de una hoja –Además, si no lo sabemos tendremos cero en la nota-

-No tendremos cero- Dije regresando con un vaso en la mano.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?- Dijo ella supersticiosa.

-Porque sé cómo funciona un motor- Dije antes de dar un sorbo.

-Claro, y yo soy la reina de los primeros hombres- Dijo con una risita –Vamos, vuelve aquí, termina con eso-

-Ahg, no lo entiendes- Dije recostándome en el sofá- Es muy diferente verlo en un libro a verlo en la realidad-

-¿En la realidad?- Preguntó ella extrañada –No lo comprendo-

-Veras, toda mi vida, este ha sido mi mundo- Respondí, aunque aún ella se veía confundida.

-¿Te refieres a que…Te gustan los autos?- Preguntó ella confundida –Bueno, a mí también, pero no por eso conozco a detalle el ciclo Otto- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Te gustan los autos?- Pregunté sorprendido.

-Sí…- Respondió ella tímidamente.

-¿Qué tanto?- Dije aun sin creerlo.

-Tanto como para quedarme viendo autos en la calle- Dijo riendo –Me gustan las carreras y cosas así- Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Jamás había conocido a una chica que le pareciera emocionante, los autos, mucho menos las carreras de estos, vaya que si era un mundo interesante esa mujer.

Dejamos de lado por algunos momentos/horas la investigación de la clase, para hablar de simplemente eso, autos. Resulto ser que ella conocía bastante acerca, me contó de sus autos favoritos, y no solo por lo visual, sino que también por la potencia y eficiencia del motor, sin darnos cuenta la noche llegó, pensando que habían pasado unos minutos.

-¡Dioses! Mira la hora- Dijo ella al ver por la ventana –Será mejor que regrese a casa- Dijo con una sonrisa recolectando sus pertenecías.

-¿Vendrán por ti?- Pregunté intrigado, pero a su vez estaba triste de que la conversación hubiera terminado.

-No, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y mis hermanos demasiado ocupados como para preocuparse por ti- Dijo riendo –Tomaré el autobús-

-Tranquila, te llevaré a casa- Dije tomando mis llaves.

Aunque ella insistió en lo contrario, al final acepto. Subí como habitualmente lo hago a mi auto, pero ella…Se veía ¿Cómo decirlo? Extrañada tal vez sea la palabra que busco.

-¿Para tienes jaula de seguridad?- Preguntó extrañada viendo por doquier.

-Por seguridad- Respondí encendiendo el auto.

-¡DIOSES!- Dijo ella maravillada –Escucha eso- Dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-Sí, unas cuantas modificaciones en el motor- Dije atando los cinturones.

-¡Vaya! Hacerlo simplemente por gusto al arte, sí que es estar loco- Dijo riendo, mientras buscaba el cinturón, para colocárselo -¿Es una broma? ¿Cinturón de cinco puntos?- Dijo tomando las correas de los hombros.

-Seguridad ante todo- Dije estirándome a ayudarla con las otras correas –Y no, no es porque mi auto se vea bien, es para que sea el mejor-

-¿El mejor?- Preguntó con una ligera risita -¿El mejor de qué?-Dijo cuando dejé listo su arnés.

-De las carreras- Respondí arrancando –Como ves, es muy austero, entre menor peso tenga, mejor-

Al parecer todas las piezas habían coincidido en su mente ya que por primera vez en el día había quedado sin una palabra que decir y únicamente pintaba un rostro de sorpresa y al verla su boca estaba abierta de par en par.

-¿Compites en…Carreras?- Preguntó impactada – ¿En dónde o de que van? ¿Estás en algún campeonato?-

-En el sentido estricto, no- Respondí francamente – Tal vez algún día, pero por ahora, lo único que tengo son carreras callejeras-

De inmediato ese rostro de sorpresa se había cambiado a uno de alegría total.

-¿Es una broma?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, sumamente encantadora.

-No en realidad- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Cómo he de creerte? Además del auto-Dijo girando los ojos.

-Sujétate-

Supongo que era la primera vez que subía con alguien que condujera de esta forma, su rostro de sorpresa no dejaban de salir a la luz, además de una que otra risita de nervios pude notar.

-Fue asombroso- Dijo exaltada cuando estábamos a punto de llegar –Tienes que llevarme alguna vez- Dijo viéndome fijamente.

-¿A dónde?- Dije riendo.

-¿A dónde más? A las carreras- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, algún día iremos- Dije sonriendo por su gesto, su lindo gesto.

Nos despedimos sin más ese día. Durante los siguientes días, mientras preparábamos el proyecto de Lady Crane, el tema de los autos aún estaba persistente y mientras más tiempo pasaba con Lyanna más conocía de su mundo, ese mundo tan loco como interesante.

Al llegar el día del proyecto, tuvimos que ir al frente de la clase y exponer nuestra investigación. Fue maravilloso realmente, ambos dominábamos el tema, si uno dudaba el otro lo respaldaba y continuábamos sin más, al final nos felicitaron por nuestro grandioso trabajo siendo la mejor nota de la clase.

-Bien hecho socia- Dije al término de la clase, levantando mi mano para chocar puños.

Ella, que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa hacia mí, dio un pequeño brinquito y al final tropezó quedando entre mis brazos riendo.

-Gracias socio- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y risas, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunté riendo.

-Maravillosamente- Dijo ella viéndome fijamente, con una leve sonrisa.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que ella lo sugirió por primera vez, sí había sido insistente en el hecho, pero no sé por qué ahora llegó a mi mente, y era perfecto, porque aquella noche se daba la oportunidad.

-Por cierto- Dije mientras se levantaba correctamente –Hoy es día de carrera- Dije mientras ella pintaba una gran sonrisa -¿Quisieras acompañarme?-

La sonrisa que pinto en ese momento extraña vez se la he visto de nuevo, fue tan grande, que pudo albergar a una familia completa. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo acepto. Por la noche pasé por ella a su casa, que ahora ya sabía dónde era. De camino ella no dejaba de preguntar cómo sería todo y contaba su versión de las cosas, vaya que estaba errada.

La ciudad está llena de lugares para estos encuentros callejeros, pero esta noche eran en uno de los más complicados, Los cañones.

Era de lo más normal ver a todos en el lugar y todos los autos, pero para Lyanna era como ser niño en una juguetería, con cada cosa extraña que veía, regresaba a mí a preguntar lo que era y después de explicarle pintaba un rostro de maravilla. Paseábamos viendo los autos alrededor cuando:

-¡Hey!- Dijo un sujeto tocando mi hombro, llamando mi atención -¿Es tuyo el auto negro?- Preguntó apuntando a mi auto.

-Lo es- Respondí seriamente.

-¿Una carrera?- Preguntó el sujeto altaneramente.

-¿Contra ti?- Pregunté -¿Cuál es tu auto?-

-Ese- Dijo el sujeto apuntando a un auto rojo al cual obviamente le ganaría.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo- Dijo sonriendo, mientras el alboroto comenzaba a nuestro alrededor.

Gritos y empujones era lo único que yo sentía, para no perder a Lyanna la tomé por la cintura y la llevé a mi lado, por desgracia, no pude llevarla durante la carrera, así que tuvo que bajar al iniciar. Había estado nervioso en otras ocasiones, como cuando choque el auto de mi padre o cuando me salí del camino, pero esta vez era diferente, me sentiría muy avergonzado de perder y que Lyanna lo viera.

Como lo había agüereado, gané y regresé con la felicidad de la gente, pero solo había una persona que me importaba.

-¿Y qué tal?-Pregunté en cuanto descendí.

-Fue increíble- Dijo ella con un rostro de sorpresa total.

-No fue para tanto- Dije riendo llegando a su lado.

-Eso fue… ¡Dioses! Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo- Dijo sonriéndome, viéndome con esos penetrantes ojos grises ¿Cómo negarme a eso?

-De acuerdo, lo hare- Dije sonriéndole, haciéndola sonreír aun más–Pero no aquí-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundida.

-Es muy difícil hacerlo aquí- Dije mientras ella pintaba su cara de molestia –No quiero ir a tu casa y decirle a tu familia que moriste al caer colina abajo-

-Bueno, eso es una razón- Dijo accediendo.

-Y además, no quiero que destruyas mi auto-

-No lo destruiré- Dijo ofendida –Discúlpame, pero conduzco muy bien-

-Ya lo veremos-

Y así fue como nuestros fines de semana se intercalaban entre borracheras y enseñarle a conducir correctamente, tanto como para ganar una carrera. No es que lo hiera mal, pero… No era lo suficiente para ganar como ella lo quería y aunque le dije que eso costaría años de práctica no se rindió, vaya que es testaruda. Había adquirido habilidades simples, inclusive le había tenido la confianza para conducir mi auto, lograba encenderlo y arrancarlo pero maniobras más precisa si le costaban trabajo.

-¡Ahg! No puedo entender que no lo logré- Dijo ella frustrada después de la quinta vez que no lograba un vuelta como se lo había mostrado –Esto es imposible Oberyn- Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Podemos dejarlo hasta aquí hoy- Sugerí al verla de esa forma.

-No- Dijo firmemente –Tengo que poder- Dijo encendiendo el auto una vez más y colocándose en posición.

-Tengo una idea- Dije sonriendo –Detén el auto- Ordené y bajé del auto.

-¿A dónde vas? - Dijo confundida –Sube-

-Me quedaré aquí- Dije seriamente –Irás sola-

-¿Qué? Estás loco-

-Para nada- Dije seriamente –Tal vez un poco, pero no te dejas llevar por el simple hecho de que yo estoy ahí, pero si estás sola, tendrás que lograrlo-

-No sé si pueda- Dijo nerviosa.

-Lo harás, confió en ti- Dije viéndola fijamente.

Y después de un suspiro, arrancó. Obviamente yo les rezaba a todos los dioses que conozco y a los que no también que todo saliera bien, que no le sucediera nada a mi auto, ni a ella.

Me quedé petrificado viendo y como por arte de magia ella lo había logrado, con gran felicidad se acercó a mí y festejamos. Desde ese momento todo lo que se había propuesto lo lograba y ejecutaba con gran habilidad.

Le divertía mucho conducir fingiendo que era una carrera, aunque claro, ella nunca había participado en ninguna, pero su habilidad crecía día con día y con el paso de los meses parecía toda una profesional.

Cierto día, mientras asistíamos a una carrera cerca a los muelles, estábamos conviviendo con mis amigos cercanos, Lyanna se llevaba de maravilla con cada uno de ellos, reíamos y conversábamos cuando:

-¿Ese auto es tuyo?- Preguntó un chico delgado a mi lado, apuntando a mi auto negro.

-Hmm- Dije dudando lo siguiente –No, no lo es- Respondí haciendo extrañar a mis amigos.

-Que mal- Dijo el chico delgado con desagrado -¿Sabes de quién es?- Cuestionó.

-Sí- Dije sonriendo –Es de ella- Dije colocando mi mano sobre el hombro de Lyanna, haciéndola extrañar por completo.

-De acuerdo- Dijo el chico delgado -¿Qué tal una carrera linda?- Preguntó el chico a Lyanna, mientras ella me miraba confundida.

Con la cabeza asentí, mientras disimulaba tranquilidad, pero por dentro yo estaba más que nervioso.

-Sí- Respondió nerviosamente Lyanna.

El tumulto comenzó a nuestro alrededor, y como aquella vez tomé a Lyanna y la levé al auto, podía sentir como es que comenzaba a temblar en intervalos. Subió al auto en completo silencio, supongo que realmente estaba nerviosa. Ataba sus cinturones cuando comencé a hablarle, no iba a dejarla ir así sin más.

-Lyanna, escúchame- Dije terminando de ajustar sus cinturones –Es una carrera fácil, hemos conducido por esta ruta muchas veces en nuestras prácticas, solo hay pocas cosas que tienes que cuidar- Dije mientras ella estaba paralizada totalmente -¡Hey! ¿Me estas escuchando?- Dije viéndola.

-Sí, lo hago- Dijo totalmente atacada por los nervios.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien- Dije mientras ella daba un gran suspiro –Es fácil, le ganarás de eso no tengo duda, solo recuerda tomar por dentro la primera curva después de la recta y cierra en la última curva a la derecha ¿Comprendiste?- Dije arrodillándome en la puerta del piloto, a su lado.

-Sí- Respondió viéndome fijamente – ¿Cómo lo hacemos siempre?- Dijo intentando sonreír.

-Así es- Dije sonriéndole –Ganaras, lo sé- Dije cuando ella me dedico una sonrisa –Ahora, solo un detalle- Dije acercándome a sus piernas, quedando por debajo del volante.

-¿Oberyn que estas haciendo?- Preguntó nerviosa, podría decir que estaba sonrojada.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunté al colocar su pie.

-El pedal del acelerador- Dijo ella.

-Así es- Dije saliendo –No quiero que lo muevas de ahí-

-¿Y que hay si necesito frenar?- Preguntó extrañada.

-No lo harás- Dije riendo –Por eso no lo quitarás del acelerador-

-¿Estás loco?- Dijo exaltada.

-Si lo quitas me molestaré- Dijo cerrando la puerta, mientras ella seguía alegando desde dentro.

Aunque por fuera yo me notará tranquilo y seguro delante de ella, por dentro los nervios y el temor me consumían y una vez que arrancaron, no hice más que rezar.

Los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida, solo escuchaba a lo lejos el ya muy conocido sonido del motor de mi auto, acelerar y desacelerar, pero ciertamente no lo escuche frenar.

La multitud se comenzó a condensar justo en la meta, dejando imposible ver que era lo que sucedía y entre aventones y gritos me hice paso al frente para ver lo que quería ver, llegando en primer lugar mi auto y desde dentro una sonrisa encantadora propiedad de una chica que festejaba.

Desde ese día Lyanna se hizo experta en las carreras callejeras, no había fecha que no asistiéramos, que los dos asistiéramos y ganáramos. Siempre éramos la pareja a vencer, y por mala suerte para los que se atrevían a retarnos, siempre perdían.

Nuestra amistad comenzó a ser cada vez más y más estrecha, solíamos pasar días enteros juntos, fines de semana juntos, más de una vez amanecíamos en la casa del otro, mi familia se acostumbraba a su presencia y la suya a la mía, a nadie le extrañaba el hecho de que un chico y una chica fuera tan unidos.

Con las múltiples victorias de Lyanna en las carreas callejeras, se fue adquiriendo una fama, además de la confianza y habilidad que ella iba adquiriendo. Cierta vez, cuando acudimos a las extrañas carreras en los cañones, había asistido mucha gente, en exceso, pero un par de chicos que se veían a leguas hijos de papi, los cuales tenía unos muy buenos autos y costosos, junto a sus autos, estaban sus padres dejando ver que lo que pensaba era cierto, a sus padres se les conocía y respetaba en este ámbito, pero ellos comenzaban a colmar la paciencia de todos. Convivíamos con el habitual ya grupo de amigos de las carreras, incluida Lyanna en el, cuando un estúpido de los chicos nuevos, y dos más de ellos, pasó detrás de nosotros y tomándose la libertad del mundo golpeó el trasero de ella.

-¿Qué te sucede animal?- Volteé de inmediato –Discúlpate con la dama-

Sin dudarlo los chicos se detuvieron y rieron sínicamente, al verme simplemente siguieron su camino. Pensaba alcanzarlos y obligarlos a pedirle una disculpa, posiblemente golpearlos cuando:

-¿Son sordos o solo estúpidos?- Dijo Lyanna a gritos molesta a mi lado –Sigo esperando- Dijo cuándo los chicos caminaron hacia ella.

-Deberías estar agradecida de lo que hice- Dijo el chico culpable –Soy más de lo que podrías anhelar- Dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de ella.

-Pero si ya quisieras tu- Dijo Lyanna retrocediendo –Tienes suerte que no estés en el piso retorciéndote del dolor-

-¡JA!- Dijo el chico -¿Golpearme? ¿Lo harás tú?-

-Si es necesario lo haré- Dijo Lyanna con cierta furia en su voz y mirada.

-No te dejaré en ridículo delante de todos, linda- Dijo sonriéndole.

-Entonces arreglémoslo como caballeros- Dijo Lyanna firmemente –Una carrera, contra los tres- Dijo con fuerza en la mirada, mientras yo estaba más que sorprendido –Sí yo gano, ustedes se disculpan y no los volvemos a ver jamás-

-¿Y que hay si yo gano?- Preguntó el chico.

-Pide lo que quieras- Dijo Lyanna seriamente.

-¿En qué auto compites?- Preguntó el chico, para que Lyanna apuntara a mi auto.

-Es ese- Dijo Lyanna apuntando.

-Lindo auto, una gran pieza- Dijo el chico sonriendo –Si yo gano, lo quiero, me quedo con el auto-

-Lyanna- Dije en voz baja.

-Trato hecho- Dijo ella estrechando la mano del chico.

-¡Lyanna!- Dije nervioso.

Una vez más el tumulto comenzó, pero esta vez el público estaba más que eufórico. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo Lyanna comenzó a caminar hacia el auto y una vez dentro comenzó a atar los cinturones, mientras yo me abría paso entre la multitud.

-Lyanna, ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?- Pregunté una vez que llegue a su lado, con los nervios corrompiéndome.

-Oberyn, lo estoy, créeme no perderé- Dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Sí, pero es la primera vez que corres aquí- Dije nervioso.

-¿No estoy lista?- Preguntó firmemente viéndome.

-No es que….- Dije titubeante.

-Dímelo ¿No crees que esté lista para hacerlo?- Preguntó con ese habitual fuego en la mirada.

Me quedé en blanco completamente impactado de la forma en como hablaba.

-Lo estás- Dije viéndola fijamente –Puedes hacerlo, ganaras- Dije firmemente deleitado por cómo me veía.

-Bien- Dijo ella sonriendo -¿Qué debo hacer?- Preguntó suspirando.

-No te mentiré, no es tan fácil pero lo lograras- Dije colocando sus manos sobre el volante –Solo debes mantener los bordes lejos de ti, las curvas serán cerradas, pero eso ya lo sabes controlar- Dije sonriéndole, mientras me regresaba la sonrisa –Es un camino muy estrecho, deberás pasarlos lo más pronto posible, así que…-

-No debo usar el freno- Dijo ella completando mi frase.

-Me molestaré si lo haces- Dije bromeando, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-No lo hagas- Dijo ella dulcemente.

-Gana pequeña- Dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

Realmente confiaba en ella y aunque los autos con los que competía eran mucho mejor que el mío, no se trataba de los autos en totalidad, si no en la habilidad al volante y eso era algo en lo que ella llevaba la ventaja.

Los cuatro autos arrancaron a la par, de inmediato Lyanna tomó la delantera, dejando rezagados a los otros, pero no por mucho. Los grandes y frondosos pinos alrededor hacían incapaz de ver más allá de pocos metros y únicamente se escuchaban a lo lejos los neumáticos rechinar, no me importaba el auto en realidad, solo pedía porque no le sucediera nada a ella.

Se escuchaban los autos al regreso y yo cual madre preocupada, cubrí mi rostro sin poder ver lo que sucedía, cuando escuche que el primer auto estaba frente a nosotros, no pude más que abrir un ojo y llevarme una sorpresa.

Era mi auto el que estaba frente a nosotros, mientras los otros tres apenas venían llegando. Bajando del auto y con gran euforia estaba Lyanna dando brincos hacia a mí.

-Sabía que lo lograrías- Dije levantándola del suelo.

-No tengo idea de cómo lo hice- Dijo ella sonriendo.

Todo era felicidad y celebración por nuestro lado, cuando de repente los padres de aquellos chicos llegaron a su lado.

-No puedo creer que perdieran y contra una chica- Dijo el padre del que le había tocado el trasero –Y en ese auto- Dijo a gritos.

-Lo siento padre- Dijo el chico cuando su padre le golpeó la cabeza.

-Ahora perderán el auto ¿Y para qué?- Dijo el padre molesto.

-Solo enséñeles honor a sus hijos- Dijo Lyanna que había bajado –Eso será más que suficiente para mí- Dijo con firmeza.

Con el rabo entre las patas los tres chicos se disculparon a los pies de Lyanna, agradeciéndole que les hubieran regresado sus autos. Yo sin duda alguna le aconseje que tomara los tres autos, pero ella se negó.

-No puedo aprovecharme de la estupidez humana querido Oberyn- Dijo cuándo regresábamos de la carrera.

Aunque cierta había sido su respuesta, era un premio que había ganado. En fin, durante toda la temporada de carreras callejeras Lyanna se hizo conocer, en todos lados ya era conocida la doncella lobo, la invicta doncella lobo. En alguna ocasión alguien propuso que ambos nos enfrentáramos, pero nos negamos con la excusa de que ambos teníamos el mismo auto, aunque bien pudimos usar cualquier otro.

No era novedad vernos juntos a cualquier otro lado, desde algún proyecto escolar, hasta viajes con los amigos y cosas más serías como las borracheras en casa de su tío donde terminábamos bailando juntos siempre o un intento de ello. Terminar completamente ebrios en la sala de estar de la casa de su tío eran toda una tradición, cierta vez, cuando había jurado que habíamos caído en la sala, desperté en una habitación desconocida, al salir descubrí que seguía en la casa, bajaba las escaleras cuando comencé a escuchar algo parecido a una discusión.

-Ya te lo dije, simplemente es mi amigo- Decía Lyanna.

-Y lo sé- Dijo la voz de un hombre, creo que era su tío –Pero créeme, esta historia ya la conozco, terminará igual que todas, tú y él se enamorarán-

-Estás loco, jamás me pasaría eso- Dijo ella riendo.

-Algún día despertarán como hoy- Dijo el tío –Juntos en una camita y dirán "Por los dioses, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y te amo tanto"- Dijo haciéndola reír –Y ese día, acabará tu amistad-

-¡JA! Ahora sí que me haces reír- Dijo ella a carcajadas –Pero eso nunca sucederá, Oberyn es mi amigo y solo eso, Jamás pasará como lo dices, de eso no tienes que dudar -

-Si tú lo dices-

Bajé haciendo un poco más de ruido las escaleras para alertarlos de que estaba bajando y si, ciertamente cambiaron de tema rápidamente. No sabía que tan cierto era su plática, era cierto que yo sentía mucho cariño por Lyanna, pero ¿Ese cariño se convertiría en algo más? Realmente valoraba tener su amistad como la tenía, convivir con ella de esa forma, incluso el hecho de cuidarla de los tipos malos me era satisfactorio pero…

Casi al término de nuestro primer año en la facultad, con la temporada de carreras terminada, y aun invictos, tuvimos uno de esos viajes de visita a una fábrica fuera de la ciudad, con los demás del grupo.

La fábrica se situaba en High Garden, bastantemente lejos como para pasar la noche ahí. Viajamos parte de la noche y por la mañana, las pocas horas que tuvimos consientes antes de llegar por la mañana la pasamos en completo alboroto en el autobús, música, soda (Ya que no podíamos beber alcohol) y baile en ese estrecho pasillo, sin duda alguna Lyanna no se sentó en todo el camino y no pasaba ni una canción que no bailara con alguien del grupo y en más de una ocasión fue conmigo.

No hay mucho que hablar de la visita a la fábrica, una maquina aquí, otra por allá, pero por culpa del estúpido de Bronn, me vi en un problema técnico, por estar discutiendo con acerca del proceso que se realizaba, no pude escuchar que alguien gritó "Cuidado" y una tira de esas que son para sujetar cosas paso junto a mí golpeando mi cabeza. No fue un golpe realmente fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para dispersarme.

Lo peor de todo fue el horrible dolor de cabeza que tuve el resto del día, así que mientras los demás planeaban salir de fiesta esa noche yo me quedé en el hotel con una bolsa de hielos sobre mi frente. Primero hubo mucho ruido, supongo que fue cuando todos salieron, podías escuchar los gritos de Bronn en el pasillo, pero después había silencio, completo y tranquilo silencio, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Ahora qué carajo se les olvido?- Dije dejando la bolsa de hielo a un lado –Si, ya voy- Dije al escuchar que tocaban una vez más –No estoy sordo, ya voy- Dije a la insistencia.

Y al abrir me llevé una linda sorpresa.

-Lyanna- Dije sorprendido al verla en la puerta.

-Hola- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa - ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza?-

-Está mejor- Dije sujetándola -¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que saldrías con los demás-

-Sí lo haría- Respondió con un gesto de desagrado –Pero no podía dejarte aquí solo- Dijo con una gran sonrisa –Podemos quedarnos y ver la tv-

-¿Quedarnos a ver Tv?- Dije riendo.

-Yo solo propuse algo, me preocupabas- Dijo sonrojada –Pero si no quieres ver la Tv, podemos beber, hay una pequeña tienda sobre esta misma calle y…. ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó extraña.

-Vamos a esa tienda por cerveza- Dije cerrando la habitación.

-De acuerdo- Dijo ella después de una ligera risita.

Al llegar a esa pequeña tienda, encontramos una increíble promoción y gastando todo el dinero que llevábamos con nosotros compramos toda la cerveza que pudimos y sí que era demasiada para dos personas.

Mientras más fluían las cervezas, más nos íbamos inhibiendo los dos, primero comenzamos con pequeños ataques de risa, pero cuando nuestras palabras se arrastraban nos pasaba que perdíamos el hilo de la conversación, hasta llegar a pequeños espacios en blanco de la noche.

Cantábamos con palabras a medias, mientras bebíamos de las últimas cervezas, cuando todo comenzó, maldita sea la palabra que le dio inicio.

-Y ahora dime…Oberyn Martell- Dijo ella gesticulando de más las palabras, perdiendo levemente el hilo entre palabra y palabra –Dime algo que nadie sepa de ti-

-¿Algo como que?- Pregunté riendo por sus gestos.

-Algo en lo profundo de tu alma- Dijo dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Mi alma…Veamos algo secreto, ¿Algo como que eres la persona más divertida que conozco?-

-Yo también soy la persona más divertida que conozco- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Qué casualidad- Dije sonriendo como estúpido –Ahora tu dime algo-

-Algo- Dijo ella riendo.

-¿Qué?- Dije como estúpido -¿Algo que?-

-¿Algodón?- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta el algodón?- Dije sin entender.

-Sí, y tu sonrisa-Dijo pasando su mano sobre mi boca.

-¿Qué hay con mi sonrisa?- Pregunté tomando su mano.

-Es muy linda y brillante, como el sol-

-No tanto como la tuya-

Después de esas líneas volvimos a atacarnos de risa, tengo el leve recuerdo de continuar con los cumplidos estúpidos, pero mentiría si digo que es verdad. Las cervezas se fueron acabando y con ellas nuestro sentido del humor el cual se tornó más serio y…Sincero.

-Es la última cerveza- Dijo ella regresando a mi lado con la última lata en pie –Bebe la mitad y yo la restante- Sugirió entregándomela.

-De acuerdo- Dije sujetando la lata –Pero mientras bebo, háblame de algo- Dije comenzando a beber.

-¿De qué quieres que te hable?- Dijo ella con el mejor rostro que le he visto, se veía tan linda.

-Hmm, no lo sé- Dije dejando de beber –Si pudieras decirme algo y que no saliera de los muros de esta habitación, ¿Qué sería?- Dije regresando a mi labor.

-Es complicado, pero déjame pensar- Dijo ella viendo hacia arriba –Lo tengo- Dijo ella sonrojándose –Por mucho que los demás se estén divirtiendo, no hay otra persona con quien quisiera pasar la noche que contigo- Dijo bajando la mirada totalmente sonrojada.

-Listo, terminé- Dije entregándole la lata –Vaya, ¿Nadie más?- Le dije sonriendo.

-No- Dijo ella dando el primer sorbo –Ahora dime tu- Dijo comenzando a beber nuevamente.

Por unos segundos pensé en lo que diría, sin duda alguna tenía en mente que decir, pero no sé qué tan bien pensado estaría o si solo fuera el alcohol en mi sistema, pero al pensarlo más a fondo, me atreví, de cualquier forma posiblemente no lo recordaríamos por la mañana.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida- Dije viéndola fijamente mientras bebía esa cerveza, que de inmediato separó de sus labios –Así es Lyanna eres hermosa- Dije al ver su sorpresa –Eres tan hermosa que no tienes una idea de todas las cosas que me han pasado por la mente cada vez que estamos juntos, el tenerte aunque solo fuera un minuto…-

Su rostro de sorpresa no tenía igual, sus ojos bien abiertos, sus exquisitos labios y sus mejillas rosadas la hacían verse mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra vez.

Posiblemente se espantó por mi comentario, fue lo primero que pensé al ver que rápidamente se levantó y me dio la espalda, de igual manera me levanté detrás de ella, ¡Dioses! ¿Cómo pude decir eso? No era lo que pensaba claramente, pero entonces, ella giró y algo extraño sucedió.

Con la mirada baja y sus manos sobre su pecho, comenzó a abrir cada uno de los botones de su blusa y al llegar al último me miró fijamente, esa mirada que me permitía seguir adelante.

Cuando me percaté hacíamos sobre la cama besándonos apasionadamente, uno tras otro. El alcohol no dejó que recordará claramente el detalle de la noche y únicamente conservo pequeños fragmentos, fragmentos que no estoy tan seguro de querer recordar. No puedo decir que fue una buena velada, o una mala velada, en realidad no lo recuerdo, algunos rostros de angustia y vergüenza tal vez, pero no más que eso, a excepción de esa única sensación de sentir que no era lo correcto.

Por la mañana, mire a mi alrededor, pensado en que tal vez había sido un sueño, bueno, malo, no lo sé, el sol brillaba pero brillaba sobre su rostro dejando claro que no había sido un sueño por lo menos. Pensé y pensé en lo que había sucedido, en lo que había hecho, era mi amiga la que estaba a mi lado y eso era lo que quería que permaneciera, su amistad y si quería, debía dejarlo claro, aunque no sé si ella pensará de la misma manera.

Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, cuando ella comenzó a despertar, supongo que su resaca no estaba mejor que la mía. Su mirada dejaba entender que no sabía en donde se encontraba, pero al reaccionar se levantó sin par y al verme únicamente pintó un rostro de confusión.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó viendo por doquier -¿Qué hicimos?- Dijo viéndome fijamente.

Fue más difícil recordar de lo que pensaba, por suerte recordábamos exactamente lo mismo, por desgracia era ese trágico momento.

-¿Cómo pudimos hacerlo?- Dijo ella a mi lado totalmente arrepentida podría decir.

-Supongo que fue el alcohol…- Dije buscando una salida.

-Y un sentimiento mutuo tal vez- Dijo ella cerrando sus ojos -¿Ahora qué sucederá?, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?-Preguntó cubriendo su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté confundido.

-Me refiero al hecho de ¿Cómo es que seremos amigos después de esto?- Dijo derramando una lágrima –Yo no quiero perderte, eres tan impórtate para mí que pensar en…Me hiere- Dijo limpiando sus ojos.

-Lyanna, no importa lo que haya sucedido- Dijo tomando su mano –No debemos dejarnos, no si no lo queremos- Dije viéndola fijamente –Es cierto, no hay un "nosotros" en el futuro- Dije seriamente –Como pareja, pero si como amigos, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, cuando lo requieras y este incidente no cambia nada, nada más que el aprecio que siento por ti-

No pasó ni un segundo cuando una sonrisa se posó sobre su rostro, seguido de un cálido abrazo.

-Siempre estaré para ti- Dijo durante el abrazo –Lo prometo-

Nadie sospecho de nuestro pequeño desliz, nunca nadie lo ha hecho y nunca lo harán, fue una promesa, que desde ese día se ha cumplido.

Nuestra amistad, siguió después de todo el drama y mucho más fuerte que nunca, ahora no solo era el amigo de la chica lobo, ahora su confidente, así es ella recurría a mí con sus dudas existenciales y demás peripecias, la poca vergüenza que tenía frente a mí, se había borrado del todo y ahora éramos más directos que antes, no sé qué tan bien esté eso, pero no me importaba, siempre y cuando mi pequeña doncella lobo estuviera a mi lado, con esas lindas y encantadoras sonrisas.

De promesas se hace la vida y es nuestra responsabilidad cumplirlas.

 **Nota:** ¡Wooo! Sé que este capítulo (Como los anteriores en pasado) No tuvo mucha concordancia con la historia principal, pero realmente los tenía muy en mente y quería contárselos. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este cap. Digo centrarme en un personaje secundario para narrar es algo difícil para mí, pero esta vez sí que me ha encantado, espero que les guste. Por si no lo notaron pasamos por las razón por las que Lyanna piensa en no irse o algo así (Lilo, ¿Qué sucede con Rhaegar? No hay capítulo de él) (¡Ahg! Hay veinte y…tantos capítulos más de él, no presionen) A lo que me refiero es 1° Familia (Los Stark de Winterfell), 2° amigos (Este), sí el tercero es algo más como, "No quiero hacer lo que me hicieron" (Las locas aventuras) así que intenten digerirlo de esta forma. Ya ahora sí con este terminamos los pasados (Ya no vuelvo a hostigarlos con tanta cosa que sale de mi mente) y regresamos a la normalidad de los capítulos, por cierto Spoiler: Nos llega la peda (Fiesta, Borrachera, como sea que llamen a las reuniones en su país) loca, así que espérenla pronto, por cierto ya tengo un buen nombre, eso creo. Sin más que decir, me despido enviándoles un beso y un abrazo.

-Lilo Ny.


	26. Capítulo 26) El primero con el nombre…

Capítulo 26) El primero con el nombre…

Había pasado tres días sin dormir como los dioses mandan, hasta aquella noche, ¡Dioses! Vaya que había descansado esa noche, aunque claro había dormido tarde dejando todo listo, pero aun así hoy pintaba para ser un gran día.

Lo primero que hice fue tomar mi teléfono y ver la hora, aunque bien lo pude hacer en el despertador, pensando en la persona responsable que era Rhaegar posiblemente ya estaría despierto, así que escribí un muy largo y lleno de miel, mensaje de felicitación, donde decía lo feliz que era en tenerlo y demás cosas por el estilo, pero justo al enviarlo pensé "Es su cumpleaños, ¿Qué tal si decidió dormir un poco más?" Me sentí nefasta al hacerlo ¿Que sucedía si mi mensaje lo despertaba? Atacada en pánico huí del lugar (Pensando que esto sería suficiente para ignorar en mensaje) y abandoné mi teléfono sobre la cama.

Fui a la ducha, era ahora o nunca ya que mis hermanos aun no despertaban. Me tomé mi tiempo, nada podría arruinar este magnífico día.

Al regresar a mi habitación tuve que enfrentar la verdad y revisar mi teléfono, Sorpresa, él había respondido con un mensaje que lágrimas me sacó, mucho más poético y lindo dejando parecer a mí mensaje una vulgar y asquerosa sarta de estupideces. Después de limpiar mis lágrimas de la pantalla me cercioré de no haberlo despertado, por suerte no había sido el caso.

Era un día especial, importante si lo queremos llamar así, por lo tanto yo debía verme bien, además hasta donde Rhaegar sabía solo comeríamos con su familia, por lo cual debía verme como toda una dama o por lo menos arreglada, escogí mi ropa con cautela, algo que me hiciera verme arreglada, pero que fuera adecuado para la fiesta y así llegó a mi aquel atuendo que madre me obligo a cambiar la primera vez que Rhaegar vino a cenar a casa, era perfecto para la ocasión.

Mi ropa, mi cabello que se había dignado a cooperar ese día, más algo de maquillaje dio como resultado algo bueno de ver. Llegue a la cocina para tomar el desayuno junto con mi familia, pensé que aún había tiempo pero:

-Llegas tarde- Dijo Robb que dejaba su plato en los trastos sucios.

-¿Tarde?- Dije extrañada –Pero si es Jon el que sigue en pijama- Dije apuntando a mi hermano que saludaba con un plato de cereal en la mano.

-¿Jon, que haces aun en pijama?- Preguntó Robb algo impactado.

-Tomando el desayuno, ¿No es obvio?- Dijo Jon dando un sorbo a su café.

-Me refiero al hecho de que no has ido a la ducha- Dijo Robb con pánico.

-Oh, eso-Dijo Jon dando su plato sobre la mesa—Veras hermano, mi profesor de la primera hora, tuvo un pequeño percance en su otro trabajo, por lo cual no tendré clases con él por un tiempo mientras consiguen un sustituto-Dijo satisfactorio.

-Suerte la tuya- Dijo Theon que venía llegando.

-Si suerte- Dijo Robb con desagrado –Así que supongo que tomarás el autobús a la facultad-Dijo con una sonrisilla.

-Mira y llora- Dijo Jon sacando de uno de sus bolsillos las llaves del auto.

-¿Acaso estas demente?- Dijo Robb riendo de nervios –Anda, ve y vístete podrás esperar en la facultad a tu siguiente clase, sería una locura si nosotros faltamos a la primera clase por tu capricho-

-Vamos, solo será una hora hermano- Dijo Jon sonriendo –Por una vez no pasa nada-

-Es cierto Robb, podemos quedarnos por una vez- Dijo Theon analizándolo.

-Se han vuelto locos todos- Dijo Robb histérico –Pero si no hay otra opción-

Yo pensaba en el limbo totalmente, riendo un poco de las ocurrencias de Jon, cuando algo cruzó mi mente ¿Llegaría tarde el día del cumpleaños de Rhaegar y perderme de ser la primera en felicitarlo? ¡¿ESTAMOS LOCOS O QUÉ?!

-¡No podemos!- Dije de golpe alarmando a todos –Tengo que estar ahí- Dije terminando mi comida rápidamente –Y necesito el auto, así que dame esas llaves o te corto la mano Jon- Dije levantándome.

-Tranquila- Dijo Jon viendo como luchaba -¿Por qué no se llevan otro auto?- Sugirió.

-Eso no lo había pensado- Dije recapacitando el córtale la mano.

-Además lo necesitaremos para venir por el dichoso pastel- Dijo Jon tranquilamente.

-Casi lo olvidaba- Dijo Theon –Por cierto Lyanna, ¿Cómo harás para tener todo listo para la fiesta, si estarán en clases? ¿A dónde planeas ir para distraer a Rhaegar?-

De las tres mil cosas que había planeado, olvidé hacer un plan para ganar tiempo mientras todos los demás dejaban todo listo en la casa. Pinté un rostro de total sorpresa con una pizca de agobio en él, obviamente mis hermanos lo notaron.

-No puedo creer que después de todo, no pensaras en eso- Dijo Jon para soltar una carcajada.

-Claro que lo pensé- Dije al ver que mis padres me veían sorprendidos –Hasta le tendré opciones- Dije disimulando.

-¿Cómo pueden dudar de la organización de su hermana?- Dijo madre tomando asiento –Sería una locura que se le pasará algo así, pero en fin ¿Qué harán con el tema de los autos?-

-Cierto madre- Dije desviando el tema –Pero es cierto lo que Jon menciona, necesitaremos dos autos, Si pudiera llevarme tu auto una vez más, sería la persona más feliz en esta habitación-

-Claro que si chicos- Dijo madre con una gran sonrisa –Estaré todo el día en casa ocupada- Dijo giñando un ojo.

-Te lo agradezco madre- Dije acercándome a besar su mejilla –Bien ya escucharon Robb, Theon, vamos- Dije levantándome.

Una vez que tomamos nuestras pertenecías, fuimos hacia la puerta.

-Yo conduzco- Dije tomando las llaves del auto.

-No estamos locos- Dijo Theon mientras salíamos.

-Además queremos llegar- Dijo Robb riendo.

-Llegaremos- Dije abriendo el maletero para colocar las mochilas.

-En una pieza quiero decir- Dijo Robb riendo –Ahora dame las llaves Lyanna- Dijo estirando su mano.

-Si quieres llegar a tu primera clase, tendrás que subir a ese auto y soportar que yo conduzca- Dije subiendo al auto para conducir.

De mala gana y con el corazón de fuera, mis hermanos subieron. No es que lo haga mal y ellos lo saben pero simplemente no soportan la velocidad, al menos no como yo lo hago.

-¿Cómo es que siempre logras encontrar lugar para aparcar y yo no?- Decía Robb una vez que llegamos a la facultad –Y qué decir del tráfico, ni siquiera tuviste que liderar con los estúpidos-

-Solo los estúpidos lidian con los estúpidos hermano- Dije haciendo reír a Theon mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

-¡Ja!- Dijo Robb sarcástico –En fin, no logró entender como lo haces-

-Tal vez porque soy mejor al volante que tu- Dije riendo.

-O porque no estrellaste el auto contra la puerta de Benjen- Dijo Theon riendo.

-O porque no reprobé dos veces el examen de manejo-

-Está bien, es suficiente- Dijo Robb

Theon y yo continuamos riéndonos de las desgracias de Robb hasta dentro del edificio donde tuvimos que separarnos para ir a nuestros respectivos salones. Llegue a mi aula con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque aún no estaba la persona que esperaba ver, en realidad no había muchas personas.

-Hola- Dije con una sonrisa a Brienne – ¿Acaso no es un lindo día?- Dije frente a ella sin quitarme mi mochila de mis hombros.

-Lo es- Dijo Brienne riendo por mi gesto –Estoy sorprendida chica-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté extrañada frente a ella.

-Conociendo lo dedicada que puedes ser, pensé que traerías un pequeño pastel al salón y sorprenderías a Rhaegar- Dijo Brienne dejándome pasmada -¿Estas bien?- Preguntó al ver como por segunda vez en el día quedaba en blanco.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?- Dije lamentándome y golpeado mi frente –Rápido, recuerdo ver una bolsa de papas fritas en el auto- Dije comenzando a correr, pero siendo detenida por Brienne.

-¿Es en serio, papas fritas?- Dijo Brienne deteniéndome –No puedes darle papas fritas-

-Tienes razón está entrenado- Dije pensativa –Busquemos algo-

-Las cafeterías están cerradas- Dijo Brienne.

-Las máquinas de comida- Dije eufórica.

-Pero están al otro lado del campus- Dijo Brienne lamentándose.

-¡Demonios! Realmente debo de amarlo para hacer esto-Dije comenzando a correr con Brienne detrás de mí.

Con la extensión de la facultad, uno quisiera pensar que tendríamos más máquinas expendedoras de comida, pero no para eso están las cafeterías, excepto cuando cierran, que es siempre a primera hora.

Después de atravesar el mar de gente que se hace en los pasillos, llegamos corriendo a las máquinas expendedoras.

-Bien, ¿Qué llevaremos?- Dije recuperando el aliento -¿Papas fritas?- Dije viendo a Brienne.

-Solo lleva uno de esos pastelillos rellenos- Dijo Brienne fastidiada.

-Excelente idea, de chocolate- Dije introduciendo el código y un billete, pero este fue rechazado –Maldita sea- Dije intentando una vez más.

-Prueba del otro lado- Sugirió Brienne.

-No lo quiere- Dije tomándolo una vez más y comenzar a tratar de alisarlo en mi pierna, cuando el billete se rompió en dos -¿Es una puta broma?- Dije viendo el billete –Monedas serán- Dije comenzando a contar.

Si no fuera por Brienne jamás hubiera logrado conseguir ese pastelillo, ya que en mi bolso no tenía más que unas pocas monedas. Tenía en mis manos el preciado pastelillo y pensé que todo estaría bien, pero la boca de Brienne es más grande que la mía y a medio camino sugirió que se vería linda una vela sobre el pastel, yo que no pensaba con claridad, dije "Por supuesto" y así comenzó la búsqueda incesante de una vela.

-¡NECESITO UNA VELA!- Dije entrando completamente alterada a la oficina de Lady Crane, la cual de la sorpresa expulso el café que tenía en la boca.

-¡Dioses!- Dijo recuperándose -¿Una vela?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Y con carácter de urgencia- Dije seriamente.

-Veamos que tengo por aquí- Dijo buscando en sus cajones –Tengo una de un…Caballero medieval-Dijo estirando su mano.

-Esa servirá- Dije tomándola de golpe –Gracias- Dije mientras salía corriendo.

Por suerte durante todo este tiempo las clases aun no comenzaban, así que una vez que estuvimos fuera de nuestro salón…

-Ya está ahí- Dijo Brienne después de dar un vistazo dentro.

-Déjame ver- Dije dando un vistazo dentro y verlo concentrado en su teléfono – ¡Ay! Es tan lindo- Dije regresando al lado de mi amiga.

-Lo que digas- Dijo ella viéndome como loca -¿Cuál es el plan?-

-El plan… ¿Entrar?- Dije sonriendo.

-Hola chicas- Dijo Oberyn que venía llegando –Se ve delicioso, ¿Puedo?- Dijo apuntando al pastelillo.

-Ni se te ocurra- Dije defendiendo el pastelillo con mis garras.

-¿Y esa vela para qué?- Preguntó Tormund que llegaba.

-¿A qué se debe la junta aquí fuera?-Preguntó Renly llegando.

-¿Qué estamos tramando?- Dijo Loras agregándose a la plática.

-¿Pueden callarse todos?- Dije seriamente suspirando –Nadie tocará este pastelillo más que Rhaegar- Dije apuntando a mi mano –Ahora todos entren como si no sucediera nada, pero antes ¿Alguien tiene fósforos?-

Todo el mundo busco en sus bolsillo, inclusive algunos buscamos en nuestras mochilas, sin encontrar nada de utilidad.

-¿Dónde diablos está Bronn cuando se le necesita?- Dije entrando en pánico.

-Dormido dentro- Dijo Oberyn apuntando a su lugar desde fuera.

-¿Es una broma?- Dije viéndolo –Es el primer día que llega temprano, ya que, será sin encender la vela-

Pero si pareciera que yo dije algo más peligroso, ya que mis amigos me detuvieron en seco y de inmediato idearon un plan para ir por los fósforos de Bronn y traerlos fuera, con la discreción del mundo.

Después de pintarle a Bronn el ir a fumar un cigarrillo antes de que comenzara la clase, logramos tener acceso al fuego y encender aquella vela. Cubierta por mis amigos, a los cuales la discreción no es una de sus virtudes, entramos al aula y fuimos a mi lugar de costumbre. Era una escena divertida de ver, era como ser famosa y tener mis guardaespaldas. Finalmente llegamos junto a Rhaegar, el cual se vio más que confundido con mis amigos viéndolo fijamente cuando de sorpresa surgí entre todos gritando:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Dije con el pastelillo en mis manos, para este punto la vela ya se veía un poco deforme.

-Pero que linda sorpresa- Dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Ahora pide un deseo- Dije deprisa levantando mis manos ya que en cualquier momento la vela arruinaría todo.

Después de pensar un segundo, dio un soplido con olor a menta apagando la llama.

-Espero que se cumpla- Dijo viéndome fijamente haciéndome sonrojar.

-Yo también lo espero- Dije totalmente sonrojada.

Quité la vela y la dejé a un lado.

-Bien, no se cumplirá si no le das una mordida- Dije con el pastel aun en mis manos.

Puedo jurar que no tenía más intensión que dejar que dirá una mordida al panquecillo, pero nunca pensé en el factor x, Bronn. Sin contar que todos mis amigos estaba a nuestro alrededor yo únicamente levanté mis manos para que quedaran justo a la altura de Rhaegar, pero justo cuando se inclinaba para dar esa mordida, Bronn siendo…Bronn empujó mis manos haciendo todo un desastre con el pastelillo sobre el rostro de Rhaegar.

-¡BRO…- Gritaba cuando Rhaegar me tomó entre sus brazos y teniendo un desastre de crema y migas en el rostro comenzó a besarme haciendo un desastre también en mi rostro.

-Yo no hice nada- Dije una vez que nos separamos repleta de pastel, mientras Bronn estaba atacado de la risa en el suelo.

Las fotografías no se hicieron esperar, solos o con el culpable, todo el mundo lo documentó, considerando que yo parecía pirata con un ojo repleto de crema no me hacía mucha gracia ya que comenzaba a ser incómodo y que decir de mi trabajo con el maquillaje de esa mañana, había quedado arruinado, pero aun así nada podía arruinar este día, ni siquiera Bronn.

Al llegar el profesor y ver el desastre que teníamos, nos envió cuales niños pequeños al sanitario a limpiar todo al desastre sobre nuestros rostros. Todo el mundo en los pasillos nos veía cuales bichos raros, sin embargo yo iba comiendo todo lo que podía.

-Al final de todo, es delicioso- Dije comiendo el que tenía sobre mis manos –Podría terminar de limpiar mi rostro así-

-Terminarás hiperactiva por todo el azúcar- Dijo Rhaegar riendo.

-Me has visto comer azúcar, no es tan malo- Dije sonriendo.

-Es por eso que lo digo-Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora –Además te necesito con apetito para la comida-

Dioses, si supieras que esta puede ser mi única comida del día, me dejarías.

-Sí- Dije disimulando –Tienes razón- Dije dejando mis manos a un lado, pero en ese momento algo cruzó mi mente –Hablando de eso ¿Crees que tengamos tiempo a solas antes de…ir a comer?-Pregunté inocentemente.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Preguntó con una mirada pícara.

Por mucho que quisiera seguirle el juego, sabía que no podría, no podíamos llegar así a la fiesta, así que me trague mi…digamos orgullo y esbocé una sonrisa extraña.

-Tenía algo más en mente-Dije conteniendo la risa –Pero es una sorpresa- Dije sin tener una idea de lo que haríamos –Solo necesito saber si tenemos tiempo-

Obviamente yo sabía que teníamos tiempo, pero debía hacerle creer que él tenía el control de esta situación.

-Sí, supongo que tenemos un unas cuantas horas, dos tal vez-

-Perfecto- Dije sonriendo.

Era exactamente como lo había planeado, ahora solo me restaba pensar en un lugar para ir.

Mientras las clases pasaban yo únicamente pensaba en opciones para perder el tiempo, así que pedí ayuda a los más grandes.

 _-Los necesito en el gran árbol del jardín-_

Envié este mensaje a las personas que pensé me ayudarían con mi predicamento, pero ciertamente no lo pensé tan bien, o tal vez si, ya que pensé en que podría asegurarme que todo estuviera listo y por lo cual le envié ese mensaje a mis amigos, los cuales me veían desde el otro lado del salón confundidos.

- _Solo vayan-_ Les envié una vez que la clase había terminado.

Siendo personas civilizadas, salieron del aula en completa calma, tanto Bronn como Oberyn que fueron a quienes les envié. Existía un problema más grande, Brienne y yo teníamos que salir, así que ideé un plan macabro.

-¡BRIENNE!- Grité asegurándome de llamar la atención de Rhaegar.

-¡Dioses! Me espantas mujer- Dijo Brienne tocando su pecho.

-Lo siento pero…tengo un problema- Dije poniendo mi cara de terror.

Brienne de inmediato entendió lo que sucedía y entro en papel, haciendo que esto fuera más realista.

-¿No estás hablando de…?-

-Sí, a eso me refiero- Dije nerviosa.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó Rhaegar preocupado -¿Estas bien?-

-Ah…Sí- Respondí en mi papel de afligida –Es solo que…Cosas de chicas- Dije con una sonrisa –Rápido Brienne, necesito ir al sanitario-

-Espera- Decía Rhaegar cuando Brienne y yo nos levantamos deprisa.

-Lo siento no hay tiempo- Dije yo saliendo del salón –Todo va a estar bien-

Una vez que estuvimos fuera, corrimos a aquel punto que acordamos, no sin antes asegurarnos que no nos siguieran. Todos los que había solicitado ya estaban a la sombra de ese gran árbol: Robb, Jon, Theon, Aerys, Viserys, Bronn y Oberyn.

-Seremos rápidos chicos, alguien piensa que estoy en el sanitario y no debemos levantar sospechas- Dije llegando recuperando el aliento –Quiero asegurarme que esté todo listo para la fiesta, Aerys, Viserys, ¿Tenemos la casa cierto?-

-Está lista para todo lo que quieran llevar- Dijo Viserys.

-¿Cómo hicieron para que su padre accediera?- Pregunté confundida.

Ambos hermanos se vieron con rostros de complicidad.

-No me digan que no lo sabe- Dije sorprendida –Tal vez acabemos con la casa, es muy baja la posibilidad, pero aun así lo está-

-Lo sabe tranquila- Dijo Viserys –Pero no estará, él y Nan irán a un hotel elegante-

-Me van a odiar después de eso- Dije cubriendo mis ojos –Ya que, Theon representas los intereses de Benjen, alias el alcohol-

-Eso si me interesa- Dijo Bronn sonriendo.

-Lo tendrás listo- Dijo Theon afirmando.

-Excelente, Robb, tú y Jon tienen que ir por las cosas que faltan a casa-

-De acuerdo- Respondió Robb.

-Oberyn tu tarea es primordial- Dijo enfatizando -¿Loras, Renly y tu podrán encargarse para la sorpresa?-

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estará todo listo-

-Bronn…- Dije girándome a mi amigo –Confió en ti-

-Como siempre debes de hacerlo- Dijo Bronn.

-Brienne, Tormund y Jaime se encargarán de todo lo demás, si alguno tiene dudas pregunten a ellos- Dije nerviosa.

\- ¿Y tú que harás?- Preguntó Bronn –Todos partiéndonos el alma ¿Y tú?-

-Ese es el otro tema de la reunión- Dije colocando mi mano sobre su boca –Obviamente tengo que hacer tiempo con Rhaegar para que esté todo listo, la sorpresa y todo, el dilema es ¿Qué hacer?-

-Sabía que no tenías nada planeado- Dijo Theon victorioso.

-Sí, lo sé, luego te invito una cerveza por tu astucia- Dije sarcástica a Theon -Ahora denme opciones-

-Dioses mujer, solo hay una opción viable- Dijo Aerys –Vayan y hagan el tierno y dulcísimo amor…-Dijo comenzando a reír como demente y Bronn a su paso.

-¡Oye!- Dijo Robb seriamente –Es mi hermana- Dijo algo molesto.

-Y es mi hermano- Respondió Aerys –Yo solo pienso en sus intereses-

-Debemos admitir que es una buena idea- Dijo Bronn aceptándolo.

-No es una buena idea- Decía Robb.

Esta pelea podría seguir por días, así que decidí detenerlos.

-Sea o no sea, No- Dije haciendo atender a todos –Ahora, ¿Alguien tiene una idea de verdad?-

-Guerra de pintura- Sugirió Jon.

-Dudo que lo acepte considerando el llegar repletos de pintura a "Comer"- Dije negándome.

-Go Kars- Dijo Oberyn sonriendo –Adoras los Go Kars-

-Es una grandiosa idea- Dije eufórica, pero después de considerarlo –Pero no, si se tratará de mi sin duda iríamos – Dije para después soltar un suspiro.

-Vayan a comer- Dijo Theon entusiasmado.

-¿Enserio?- Dije viéndolo algo molesta.

-No eres el más brillante hermanito- Dijo Jon riendo.

-Chicos se nos agota el tiempo, pensemos en algo-Dije entrando en pánico –Ustedes lo conocen más que nadie-Dije viendo a los hermanos Targaryen -¿Qué debo hacer?-

-¿Por qué no lo llevas a patinar?- Sugirió Brienne –Podrías enseñarlo, como a todos nosotros-

-Brienne, ¿Qué te hacer creer que él no sabe patinar?- Dije viendo a mi amiga incrédula.

-No recuerdo que patináramos alguna vez a decir verdad- Dijo Viserys -¿Tienes algún recuerdo?- Preguntó a su hermano.

-Tal vez uno donde caíamos al piso- Respondió Aerys.

-¿Y qué tal en hielo?- Dijo Jon.

-La mejor idea que han tenido en esta semana mis aparecidos- Dije satisfecha-Confió en que este día será perfecto gracias a todos ustedes-

Después de dejar en claro a todos cual sería el plan a seguir, regresamos al salón, fingiendo que nos habíamos encontrado en el pasillo con los chicos.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Rhaegar con gran entusiasmo a mi regreso.

-¿De qué?- Pregunté al olvidar mi coartada.

-Bueno, de eso- Dijo él nervioso.

-No comprendo…- Dije yo confundida.

-De tu asunto- Dijo Brienne seriamente recordándome –De las cosas de chicas-

-Oh eso- Dije recordando con entusiasmo, pero borrando mi sonrisa al pensar en todo lo que implicaba –Una falsa alarma, por desgracia-

-Sí, por desgracia- Dijo Rhaegar desanimado.

Estoy impresionada de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo hasta la hora de salida, donde todo el mundo salió corriendo de la facultad y para evitarme conversaciones incomodas con cualquiera con respecto a la fiesta, Rhaegar y yo no fuimos la excepción y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos camino a la sorpresa.

-Es extraño- Dijo Rhaegar de camino.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-Que seas tú la que conduce- Dijo el viéndome conducir –Y que vayamos en un auto-

-Bueno el día que me enseñes a conducir la motocicleta eso puede cambiar-Sugerí.

-No gracias- Dijo el bromista –Prefiero seguir vivo-

-Vamos, no será tan malo- Dije riendo –No me fue tan mal en Blackwater-

-Sí, sin considerar que tuviste que brincar para detenerla- Dijo riendo.

-Por eso la siguiente vez, mi profesor me enseñará a detenerla- Dijo viéndolo sonreír.

-Puede ser, lo consideraré- Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora haciéndome perder la vista del camino, ¡Dioses! Esas cosas pueden provocar un accidente -¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?-

-Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa- Dije disimulando –Falta poco, ahora calma a tu niño interior y espera-

Fue difícil ocultarlo una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento de esa inmensa pista de hielo, pero por suerte pintaba una linda sonrisa.

-Jamás lo he hecho- Dijo Rhaegar mientras nos atábamos los patines.

-¿Es una maldita broma?- Dije eufórica sin creerlo – ¿Encontré una cosa en la que Rhaegar Targaryen no es bueno?-Dije para soltar una carcajada.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te hace creer que no soy bueno?- Alegó –Es como si yo te llevara a montar a caballo, jamás lo has hecho, pero puede que sea muy buena-

-¿Disculpa?- Dije fingiendo que me ofendida –Soy muy buen jinete-

-¡Dioses!- Dijo el riendo –Sabes a lo que me refería- Dijo con una linda sonrisa –Aunque también puede que sea nefasto-

-Lo harás muy bien, tengo un buen presentimiento- Dije sujetando su mano –¿Estás listo?- Dije levantándome.

-Eso creo- Dijo intentando levantarse de aquel banco –Bien, vamos-

Caminar en el suelo firme fuera de la pista es la cosa más sencilla del mundo, pero en el hielo las reglas cambian, sin mucho pensar en nada más entré deslizándome sobre la pista hábilmente.

Unas cuantas zancadas di para lograr impulsarme y llegar al centro. Por suerte para mí, la pista estaba sola aquel día, dejándome el espacio suficiente para hacer lo que me diera en gana. Rápido, despacio, alto, bajo, giros, lo que quisiera, o eso fue hasta que recordé a Rhaegar, ya me encontraba al otro lado cuando lo recordé, giré para buscarlo y encontrarlo aferrado a la barandilla, justo a un lado de la entrada y entre risas me acerqué a él.

-¿El hielo no es lo tuyo, cierto?-Dije riendo al ver su intento de mantenerse de pie.

-Ciertamente creí que sería más simple- Dijo nervioso.

-Recuérdame, ¿Qué tanta experiencia tienes con el hielo o nieve?-Pregunté conteniendo la risa.

-Verla caer desde una ventana en un hotel en White Harbor-Dijo sin soltarse.

-¡Dioses!- Dije riendo, para después dar un suspiro –Bienvenido a mi mundo, ahora, dame tu mano- Dije estirando mi mano.

-¿Es una broma?- Dijo sorprendido –Caeré en cuanto me suelte-

-No lo harás, no dejaré que caigas- Dije sujetando su brazo –Confía en mí, si caes, caemos ambos- Dije sonriendo –Y no pienso caer hoy-

Un tanto nervioso como temeroso, colocó su mano sobre la mía y después entrelazamos la otra y lentamente comencé a ir hacia atrás deslizándonos juntos.

-Tienes que relajarte- Dije viéndolo fijamente dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No te mentiré, temo caer-Dijo nervioso –Morir el día de mi cumpleaños, no es algo que deseo con ánimo-

-No caerás, créeme- Dijo riendo –Y menos morirás-Dije calmando su nerviosismo, aunque ciertamente se me hacía de lo más tierno verlo asustado.

Un par de vueltas bastaron para lograr que se relajara. A veces pienso que no soy un lobo, sino un ave, de esas que lanzan a sus polluelos del nido para que aprendan por lo cual fui una perra maldita y lo solté justo al centro de la pista.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo al darse cuenta que lo había soltado -¿A dónde vas?- Dijo entrando en pánico.

-Debes tranquilizarte- Dije comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de él –Ahora, ven a mí- Dije deteniéndome a unos pasos frente a él –Solo camina hacia a mí, levantando las rodillas-

-¿Te volviste loca?- Dijo un tanto aterrado estirando las brazos para mantener al equilibrio.

-¡Vamos! No puedo creer que te aterre tanto el hielo- Dije riendo –Sé que podrás, inténtalo-

-De acuerdo- Dijo soltando un suspiro y dando el primer pasó –Ahí voy-

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, solo ten cuidado con no usar la punta- Dije prácticamente al aire –Si piensas que vas a caer, toca tus rodillas y ya-

-Ese hubiera sido un buen consejo antes de comenzar-Dijo nervioso.

Rhaegar comenzó a avanzar lentamente, pero lo hizo muy bien, por mi cuenta comencé a retroceder lentamente y para cuando lo notó ya había llegado a la orilla.

-Lo lograste- Dije eufórica –Ahora solo déjate llevar- Dije patinando al otro lado entre risas.

-¡Dioses!- Dijo lamentándose –Esto ha sido de las cosas más cansadas que he hecho en mi vida- Dijo recargándose sobre la barandilla.

-¿Qué dices?- Dije llegando a su lado –Si esto apenas comienza- Dije sonriendo y dando un pequeño brinquito.

-Estoy exhausto por el entrenamiento de ayer- Dijo sujetando su espalada.

Mi rostro de sorpresa se pintó en ese momento, ¿Qué sucedida con todos los planes si él estaba demasiado cansado como para una fiesta? Supongo que nada que un analgésico o una buena cerveza no arreglara sería suficiente pero por lo tanto debía hacer que estos pocos momentos fueran memorables.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté un tanto preocupada.

-Sí, únicamente es un ligero dolor muscular- Dijo sonriéndome de regreso- No tienes que preocuparte, estaré bien- Dijo al ver que yo no dejaba la cara de angustia.

-Sí tú lo dices- Dije sonriendo ligeramente –Pero vamos abuelo, no te detengas, aún tenemos tiempo- Dije tomándolo por las manos y regresando a patinar.

Entre risas y bellas palabras nos deslizábamos de un lado a otro, con las manos entrelazadas, era casi como si fuera un baile, lo único diferente es que era yo la que llevaba el ritmo en esta ocasión guiando toda la operación. Casi al termino de nuestro tiempo, Rhaegar se sentía tan confiado que el mismo insistía en hacerlo solo mientras yo danzaba a su alrededor, me sentí tan orgullosa y dichosa de aquel momento, mientras hacia lo que me gustaba con la persona que quería.

Supongo que para nuestra siguiente visita será mucho más hábil, por ahora lo hizo bastante bien para ser su primera vez en el hielo, mucho mejor que otros tantos.

Mientras Rhaegar luchaba por quitarse los patines y colocarse sus botas, yo disimuladamente me enfoqué en mi teléfono y con un mensaje me di cuenta que aún no estaban listos en la fiesta. La comida chatarra aún estaba en proceso, la banda se estaba instalando y estaban teniendo problemas con la línea eléctrica en la casa, la sorpresa aún estaba de camino, Benjen aún no tenía noticias del alcohol, sin mencionar que las personas estaban comenzando a llegar. De inmediato comencé a caer en pánico y lo único que pasaba por mi mente era "Necesito tiempo"

 _-¿Cuánto más tiempo?-_ Pregunté a Brienne en un mensaje.

Lentamente comencé a hacer todo el proceso de quitarme los patines y colocarme mis botines que aunque solo necesitaba de un zipper para quedar, lo subí con suma tranquilidad. Empecé a temblar de la ansiedad, todo se podía ir al más profundo de los siete infiernos en cualquier segundo si no actuábamos rápido.

 _-¿Media hora? Un poco más tal vez-_ Respondió Brienne con un emojí preocupado.

- _De acuerdo-_

Mientras regresábamos al auto, únicamente pensaba como ganar tiempo y como no se me ocurrió nada, tuve que recurrir a mis dotes de mujer.

-Sabes, mi maquillaje quedó arruinado por el pastelillo- Dije al subir al auto -¿Te molesta si arreglo mi maquillaje un poco? Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo negarme a esa linda sonrisa?- Dijo el sonriéndome de vuelta.

-Te aconsejo que te pongas cómodo, esto puede tardar- Dije buscando mi estuche de maquillaje en mi bolso.

Rhaegar después de una risita, reclinó el asiento, se recostó y cual niño pequeño preguntaba para qué era todo, por suerte haciendo más tardado el proceso. Por más que yo trataba de ser lenta no lograba, solo hacía falta mi pintura de labios cuando me percaté que solo llevaba la mitad del tiempo, así que tuve que usar mis otros dotes de mujer.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de colocarme la pintura de labios- Dije viendo a todos lados esperanzada de que no estuviera nadie viendo.

-¿Y qué es?- Preguntó Rhaegar enfocado en su teléfono, prácticamente ignorándome.

-Esto- Dije prácticamente lanzándome sobre el a besarlo.

Fue toda una sorpresa para el de eso estoy segura y no es que fuera malo, todo lo contrario fue muy divertido estar no sé cuánto tiempo besándonos para matar el tiempo, pero eso no hacía que me sintiera como una prostituta ver mi reloj de muñeca cada cierto tiempo, ya saben un movimiento disimulado de subir la mano y pasarla por su cabello mientras dedicaba una ligera vista a las manecillas del reloj. Al final decidí dejarme llevar un poco y no preocuparme por el tiempo, para cuando volví a verlo ya nos habíamos excedido pero ahora mis labios no se querían despegar y fue difícil hacerlo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- Dije con un gran sonrisa levantándome.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo el confundido mientras yo regresaba a mi lugar y encendía el auto.

Fue triste, frustrante y doloroso ese momento de la separación pero era necesario por un bien mayor. Mientras regresábamos yo rezaba a todos los dioses que todo estuviera en orden a nuestra llegada. Para no arriesgarme a que Rhaegar reconociera uno de los autos de los invitados, me detuve unas calles antes y tuve un brillante plan.

-Aun no te colocas la pintura de labios, ¿Es otro de eso planes?-Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo.

-Por mucho que quisiera decir que sí, no lo es- Dije con una sonrisa de nervios –Tu padre y tus hermanos me pidieron que te cubriera los ojos antes de llegar, tienen una sorpresa para ti, creo que es un regalo- Dije sacando una bufanda de mi bolso.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que es novedad- Dijo riendo –Aunque dudo que sea idea de mis hermanos-

-No estoy autorizada para hablar- Dije riendo de nervios –Ahora ven aquí- Dije colocándole la bufanda sobre los ojos.

Con nerviosismo conduje hasta la entrada de la casa, donde con el corazón de fuera vi todos los autos de mis amigos fuera, pensé en aparcar justo frente a la puerta del garaje, pero entonces:

-¿Por qué no metes el auto al garaje?- Sugirió Rhaegar –El control remoto está en mi maletín-

Pensé seriamente en cómo salir de esta, pero lo consideré como la mejor opción para no levantar sospechas y así vi cómo se abrieron las puertas del garaje y entramos.

Yo era un manojo de nervios, mis manos estaban heladas al igual que mis pies dentro de los pequeños botines de ese día, pero disimulando todo descendí y fui hasta la puerta del pasajero donde ayudé a Rhaegar a bajar.

-¿Por qué tus manos están tan frías?- Preguntó mientras entrabamos a la casa que estaba en total silencio.

-Estoy nerviosa-Dije sinceramente mientras lo llevaba hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, mientras maravillada veía al frente.

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa?- Preguntó preocupado, justo detrás de la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín –Sabes que no debes estar nerviosa por comer con mi familia-

-No, no es eso- Dije justo antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Y qué es?-

-Es que quiero que todo salga bien- Dije abriendo la puerta del jardín –Quiero que te agrade-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Dijo confundido.

-De esto- Dije colocándome detrás de el para retirar la bufanda.

Y justo cuando su vista fue liberada todo el lugar gritó eufóricamente un "¡Sorpresa!" mientras la banda tocaba una de sus canciones favoritas.

¡Dioses! Todo había quedado mejor de lo que lo planeé, la banda de Bronn tocando excelente como lo hacían siempre, la mesa de comida chatarra estaba increíble al igual que el hermoso y (Espero) delicioso pastel. Benjen no solo había tenido el alcohol listo, sino que había conseguido barricas de cerveza tantas como para apilarlas al fondo. Todos los presentes habían hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo silencio, por cierto entre los presentes se encontraba la sorpresa o quiero decir sorpresas.

Abusando que Benjen conoce a alguien en cada aerolínea de aquí al otro lado del mar estrecho, logramos conseguir 6 grandiosas promociones de un vuelo desde Dragonstone, así es teníamos a la persona más increíble del mundo y a las dos más molestas de todo el país, y claro los tres fieles amigos de Rhaegar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo Rhaegar casi sin creerlo a los seis foráneos.

-Lyanna nos contactó al inicio de la semana, nos habló de esta grandiosa fiesta y aquí estamos- Dijo Rhaenys abrazando a su primo.

-¿Cómo nos íbamos a perder ver a la más hermosa flor de la capital otra vez?- Dijo Aeryon llegando a nuestro lado –Y no me refiero a ti Rhaegar- Dijo giñando el ojo y yo siguiéndole la corriente.

-Además nos sobornó con alcohol- Dijo Daemon para que Rhaenys le dedicara un dulce golpe en la cabeza –Cierto, a festejar tu cumpleaños-

-Creo que ni lo recordabas- Dijo Rhaegar riendo con su primo -¿Y qué hay de ustedes?- Dijo viendo a Arthur, Jon Connington y Gerold – ¿No se supone que tienen un nuevo y grandioso empleo?-

-La misma excusa del alcohol- Dijo Arthur bromeando.

-Si nos reportamos enfermos y gracias a que viajamos con un médico- Dijo Gerold apuntado a Rhaenys –No hay ningún problema-

-Yo fui el único que vino convencido de verte amigo mío- Dijo Jon Connington acercándose a abrazarlo –Ya te extrañaba estúpido- Diciendo esto para que los otros dos amigos se acercaran e hicieran un extraño abrazo grupal.

Mientras todo seguía en los abrazos y discusiones de cómo fue que llegaron, yo veía cada detalle de lo que teníamos delante. En primera instancia no noté ciertos detalles como el hecho de que teníamos un tombling y a un lado de la piscina había uno de esos juegos inflables con un tobogán al frente.

Mientras aún seguían las muestras de afecto, yo me di una pequeña escapada para ir a hacer lo mismo con mis amigos. Gracias a los dioses aún estaban reunidos todos juntos así que fue más que fácil lanzarme contra ellos para agradecerles.

-Son los mejores amigos del mundo- Decía yo mientras besaba sus rostros y le lanzaba unos cuantos a Bronn que estaba en el escenario –Deben contarme todas las aventuras que tuvieron para lograrlo-

-Fue más que fácil reconocer por quien íbamos al aeropuerto- Dijo Oberyn riendo –Esas cabelleras rubias lo facilitan todo-

-Pero solo dos son rubios- Dije confundida.

-Sí, pero los extras no nos importaban, excepto la chica- Dijo Oberyn –Pero mejor cuéntanos tú de las aventuras que tuviste-

-Fue todo un caos- Dije girando los ojos, cuando de repente sentí unas manos tomándome por la cintura y para el caso de las múltiples personas que había en el lugar que se podían tomar la libertad de hacerlo me asusté, así que giré rápidamente para encontrarme con el rostro más hermoso del mundo.

-Me la llevaré unos minutos- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo a los presentes y jalándome hacia él.

-Llévatela el tiempo que quieras, aquí no la queremos, atentamente Bronn- Dijo Tormund giñando el ojo y levantando el pulgar hacia el escenario.

-¡Dioses! Incluso haciendo lo que te gusta eres un fastidio- Grité al escenario.

Sería extraño decir que salimos del lugar, ya que entramos a la casa y fuimos a la habitación de Rhaegar.

-No puedo creer que hicieras esto- Dijo seriamente de espaldas a mí.

Me aterré al escuchar esto, pensé sinceramente que se había molestado.

-¿No te agradó?- Dije tristemente.

-¿Qué?- Dijo girándose impactado – ¿Estas bromeando? Es lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mí- Dijo tomándome entre sus brazos –Reuniste a mis viejos amigos, a mis nuevos amigos, Aeryon y Daemon de algo han de servir- Dijo haciéndome reír entre lágrimas de felicidad –Y luego estas tú, con esa siempre maravillosa presencia, eres sin duda alguna la mejor persona con la que me pude cruzar en esta vida y en las otras-Dijo viéndome fijamente –Quiero que este sea el primero de muchos años juntos-

-Y lo será- Dije acercándome a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

A nuestro regreso los chistes por nuestra ausencia no se hicieron esperar, desde Aeryon, hasta Bronn ¡Dioses! Era increíble tenerlos juntos yo simplemente no dejaba de reír a carcajadas.

La fiesta comenzó a tener un gran y largo auge, más y más personas llegaban cada segundo, personas que en mi vida había visto. Para cuando cayó el sol ya había sujetos varados en el suelo por el alcohol y esto apenas comenzaba. Al cabo de unas horas Benjen regreso con más y más alcohol esos vasos rojos estaban por doquier y a todos nos comenzaban los achaques del alcohol aunque a unos les iba mejor que a otros, ciertamente Bronn fue de los dichosos que aunque en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el escenario no hubo momento que no tuviera una cerveza al lado aun no daba su brazo a torcer y solo notabas unas pequeñas veces que arrastraba las palabras.

Por otro lado, mi vacío estómago y la combinación alcohol/música/ amigos no hacían nada bueno por mí y aprovechando que Rhaegar y sus amigos debían ponerse al tanto de lo que había pasado en su ausencia, yo aproveche para cantar y bailar como si no hubiera aun mañana con mis fieles amigos y dado que Bronn había cedido el lugar de la música la DJ podíamos divertirnos sin temor a los dioses.

Vaya que el alcohol es malo para el mundo sinceramente no recuerdo cómo fue que de un momento a otro estaba sobre la mesa del jardín cantando a todo pulmón junto con Oberyn, Loras y Rhaenys, cuando me percaté de lo que sucedía dejé el vaso rojo que llevaba a un lado.

-¿Qué tanto haz bebido?- Pregunté a Rhaenys arrastrando las palabras.

-Poco- Dijo ella gritando, ciertamente no arrastraba las palabras como yo -¿Por qué?-

-No recuerdo cómo es que llegamos aquí- Dije riendo –Iré a bailar para regresar a la realidad- Dije bajando de la mesa, aunque claro, casi me voy directo al piso –Estoy bien- Dije una vez en tierra firme.

-¿Estas segura?- Dijo Rhaenys a mi lado.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, en 20 minutos estaré más fresca que una lechuga- Dije comenzando a alejarme –Por cierto, debemos hablar- Dije recordando.

-¿De qué?- Dijo Rhaenys riendo al verme.

-¿Recuerdas de lo que hablábamos de que no nos fallara la suerte?- Grité para que me escuchara.

-Debes estar bromeando- Dijo seriamente quiero creer que comprendió de lo que hablaba.

-No esta vez- Dije justo antes de entrar al tumulto de personas que bailaba –Te juro que si es niña se llamará Rhaenys- Dije perdiéndome en el mar de personas.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento, simplemente espero que las personas equivocadas no me hayan escuchado. Conforme pasaban los minutos en el mar de bailarines mi borrachera se fue bajando aunque ciertamente tengo espacios en blanco ya que cuando empecé a recordar ya tenía una botella de agua en la mano, unas gafas de sol y un sombrero de vaquero y estaba alrededor de mis viejos compañeros de baile y ellos sí que tienen aguante. Ya estando más fresca que una lechuga otra vez analicé todo la situación de la fiesta.

No cabía un alma más en ese lugar, reconocía a más de la mitad de la audiencia pero ciertamente no tenía ni idea de quienes eran otros cuantos.

Buscaba entre todos a la causa por la que estábamos reunidos, cuando él me encontró.

-Veo que te has divertido- Dijo Rhaegar tomando el sombreo de vaquero que yo llevaba.

-Sí, no tengo ni idea de quien es- Dije riendo –Tampoco esto- Dije quitándome los lentes de sol y colocándoselos al primero que pasó a nuestro lado –Por favor ya no me sueltes, no recuerdo nada desde que Bronn dejó de tocar hasta hace 20 minutos-

-Justo que venía a invitarte una cerveza- Dijo Rhaegar atacado de la risa.

-No por favor, suficiente por hoy- Dije riendo.

-Está bien, no más alcohol, mejor bailemos-

Era impresionante que fuera la primera vez en el día que bailábamos juntos. Gracias a los dioses, estaba en mis cinco sentidos. No sé si fuera suerte o algo parecido, pero de un momento a otro el Dj cambió la música radicalmente y comenzó una de esas canciones románticas pero con cierto ritmo para bailar y aunque muchos ebrios y pachecos lo abuchearon él no la cambió para nuestro gozo. Por mucho que me hubiera gustado la cerveza que bebí y lo mucho que me agradara cantar a todo pulmón con mis amigos, este baile no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo. Mecernos de un lado a otro con su canto a mi oído, mientras parecía leer mi mente para dar una vuelta o llevarme de un lado a otro era lo más maravilloso que podía estar haciendo en este momento.

Aun no era tan tarde como para que la fiesta ya tuviera tantas personas, sin bien el sol ya había caído, no creí que alcanzara la fama que tuvo. Como ya es una costumbre, ya estando consiente me empecé a enfocar en las personas que conocía, no tenía que preocuparme por Rhaegar ya que estaba frente a mí cantándome al oído, ahora mis hermanos: Aun se veían enteros, aunque claro Theon iba de chica en chica besándose. Mis amigos, no encontré a todos pero supuse que estaban bien, por lo menos Bronn aun lo hacía, tanto que fue tan sínico de interrumpir nuestro baile para "bailar" por no decir hacer una de nuestras locuras habituales.

Mientras más oscurecía más y más cosas surgían, primero con la llegada de Benjen se organizó la partida más emblemática del mundo en Beerpong, Los Stark (Robb, Jon, Theon, Benjen y yo) contra los Targaryen (Rhaegar, Aerys, Viserys, Aeryon y Rhaenys ya que Daeron estaba más ebrio que todos juntos). Cinco contra cinco, pero mala suerte para los Targaryen ya que no saben con quienes se metieron, estas son las ligas mayores y entre los cinco Stark no erramos ni un tiro, vamos incluso Benjen acertó un tiro de espaldas y Jon uno con los ojos cubiertos, aunque claro ellos tampoco eran malos y si nos hicieron beber unos cuantos tragos.

Lo segundo más extraño fue el "Espectáculo" de fuego de Aerys, de un momento a otro las personas se fueron aglomerando a su alrededor y como la reportera chismosa que llevo dentro no fui la excepción. Al llegar al frente me di cuenta que el espectáculo era el haciendo trucos con unos artefactos que colgaban de una cadena y expulsaban fuego y además estaba escupiendo cerveza por todos lados como un traga fuegos, fue una suerte que no muriéramos quemados.

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche cuando toda esa dicha y gozo se fueron al carajo. Todo comenzó cuando Bronn regresó al escenario, pero esta vez no con su banda, si no como Dj, dejando ver otra de sus múltiples habilidades. Estaba entre todo el mundo disfrutando de la música, claro con Rhaegar a mi lado cuando una canción comenzó y no pasaron más de tres segundos para que a nuestro alrededor ya estuvieran Arthur, Jon Connington y Gerold cantando a todo pulmón la letra en conjunto de Rhaegar. Nunca imaginé que cantaran a coro una canción de este estilo y ciertamente ellos no imaginaron que yo la supiera ya que ellos terminaron de cantar la primera parte por así decirlo y yo seguí mientras me dedicaban caras de sorpresa, supongo que tenían la idea de que yo era una pequeña princesa en peligro y no que era la hija del diablo.

En fin cantábamos alegremente todos cuando a Bronn se le ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo.

-Estoy decepcionado de que nadie haya entrado a esa preciosa piscina- Dijo por el micrófono haciendo atender a todos –Y fue suficiente, ¿Quién será la primera víctima, quiero decir, voluntario?-

El alboroto comenzó de inmediato, pero nadie se decía voluntario y aquí va Lyanna a salvar el día.

-Yo lo haré- Grité lo más alto que pude.

Pensé que Bronn no me escucharía, pero no fue necesario ya que aprovechándose de mi distracción por bailar, Rhaegar y compañía me levantaron por los aires y ahora sí que comenzó el alboroto. Los cuatro que me levantaban estaban más que decididos a lanzarme al agua por suerte los convencí de lo contrario con el argumento de lanzarme desde el tobogán del juego inflable.

Pero si de alborotos se trata, todos somos un equipo, en lo que yo convencía a mis portadores, Bronn ya estaba organizando a todo mundo para mover el juego inflable junto a la piscina. Como todo el mundo vitoreaba mi lanzamiento no tuve más salida que ejecutarlo.

-¿Estas segura de ello?- Preguntó Rhaegar mientras yo me quitaba los botines para subir a lo alto del juego.

-Claro que si- Dije entregándole mi teléfono -¿Qué puede salir mal?-

Pero si parece que invoco a los malos espíritus al decir eso.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Rhaegar sonriéndome –Ten cuidado- Dijo para yo acercarme y que me besara.

-A tu salud- Dije comenzando a subir a lo alto del tobogán.

Ciertamente desde lo alto del juego inflable, si se notaba un poco la altura y por un segundo lo dude, pero ya habíamos llegado hasta aquí. Por cierto para hacerlo más divertido un chico que no tengo ni idea de quien era, estaba en lo alto con una manguera mojando todo el tobogán.

-Dame un trago de esa cerveza- Le dije al sujeto de la manguera -¡POR RHAEGAR! –Grité desde la cima levantando la cerveza para después lanzarme por el tobogán.

Pero si la caída fue mucho más divertida de lo que creí, para cuando comenzaba a reír ya estaba en el fondo de la piscina. De inmediato todo el mundo comenzó a lanzarse dentro de la piscina y cuando emergí sucedió lo peor que pudo suceder.

-¡UN APLAUSO PARA NUESTRA QUERIDA LYANNA STARK!- Dijo eufórico Bronn por el micrófono –Sin ella todo esto no hubiera sido posible- Dijo haciéndome sonreír –Será mejor que la aprovechemos ya que se irá a Braavos por el semestre que sigue, el mejor de los éxitos en tu estancia Lyanna-

Al escuchar como Bronn había revelado todo frente al mundo entero de inmediato pensé en una única persona, Rhaegar. Recuerdo ese momento tan vivido, justo antes de que Bronn lo dijera nos veíamos con grandes sonrisas, pero al escuchar eso, fue un rostro de decepción el que pinto y el mío de sorpresa que supongo que no lo hizo más placentero.

De inmediato comencé a nadar en su dirección, pero él se perdió entre la gente, para cuando llegue a la orilla no tenía ni rastro de Rhaegar. Lo buscaba entre ese mar de personas eufóricas que sin duda más de uno me felicitaba ya fuera por la hazaña o por el asunto de Braavos.

-Eso fue asombroso- Dijo Gerold que venía llegando eufórico.

-Gracias ¿Has visto a Rhaegar?- Pregunté impaciente.

-Creí que estaba contigo- Dijo confundido.

-Esta vez sí que te luciste hermanita- Dijo Theon que llegaba con Ross.

-¡Dioses! Lyanna- Dijo Brienne llegando impactada –Creí que no querías que nadie se enterara, buen plan para anunciarlo-

-Eso no estaba planeado- Dije frustrada.

-¿Y entonces que fue eso?- Dijo Brienne confundida.

-Pero que anuncio, ¿No lo creen?- Dijo Bronn altanero llegando junto a nosotros.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA PEDAZO DE…!-Grité antes de lanzarme contra el –Te voy a matar, nunca debiste decir eso- Dije mientras tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decirle?- Dijo Bronn con dificultad –Te hice un favor-

Sabiendo que si me dejaban esta fiesta terminaría con un homicidio Oberyn y Robb que venían llegando me levantaron, pero aun así luchaba por aun querer matar a Bronn.

-Dímelo- Dijo Bronn levantándose -¿Cuándo?- Dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Esa no era una decisión que te tocara- Dije tristemente –Pero es cierto, si no, no sabría cuándo decirlo- Dije bajando la mirada aun sujetada por mis hermanos –Debo encontrarlo, ¿Alguien vio a donde se fue Rhaegar?- Dije viendo a quienes me rodeaban.

Todos se vieron confundidos, mientras veían a todos lados en busca de su paradero y entonces un haz de luz de esperanza.

-Lyanna- Dijo Rhaenys que llegaba a nuestro lado, viéndose tan consternada como yo –Debes hablar con Rhaegar-

-¿Dónde está?- Pregunté preocupada.

-Entró a la casa y cerró las puertas- Dijo Rhaenys nerviosa –Temo que pueda hacer alguna locura-

-Tengo que ir- Dije apartando a todos a mi paso.

-¿Cómo piensas entrar?- Dijo Rhaenys preocupada.

-¿Entrar a dónde?- Preguntó Aeryon con un vaso rojo en la mano.

-¿A dónde más?- Dijo Rhaenys seriamente –Dentro de la casa-

-Forcemos la cerradura- Dijeron Aeryon, Oberyn y Bronn al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente el equipo de robos de casas (Alias, Aeryon, Bronn y Oberyn), Rhaenys y yo fuimos a la puerta corrediza y con ayuda de un pequeño desatornillador y un pedazo de metal delgado improvisaron un par de ganzúas.

Entre los tres luchaban por forzar la cerradura, pero estaba siendo muy difícil.

-Alguien no escatimo en gastos para la seguridad- Dijo Aeryon luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Déjame intentarlo- Dijo Oberyn quitando a Aeryon.

-Tengo una mejor idea- Dijo Bronn alejándose del lugar y desapareciendo entre las personas.

-Por lo menos ahora no estorbará- Dijo Oberyn luchando.

-Aegon nos quitará la herencia cuando se dé cuenta de lo que hicimos- Dijo Rhaenys arrepentida.

-¿Tú crees?- Dije viéndola sarcástica –Entraré completamente empapada y dejaré grandes charcos de agua en su piso de cedro importado, sin contar los destrozos por la fiesta- Dije sumamente sarcástica –Pero me preocupa más lo que pueda hacer Rhaegar en este momento-

-Vamos, no es un niño de tres años como para preocuparse de esa manera- Dijo Aeryon riendo.

-No, pero ¡Ahg!...- Dije molesta -¿Por qué siempre se tiene que alejar de todo?-

-En realidad fuiste tú la que le ocultó el asunto de Braavos- Dijo Oberyn -¿Por cierto, cuando pensabas decirnos?- Dijo dejando su labor de abrir la puerta.

-No es el momento Oberyn- Dije frustrada.

Pero en ese momento, mi mirada se enfocó dentro de la casa, era Bronn.

-¿Necesitan una mano?-Dijo sonriendo abriendo la puerta.

-¿Cómo entraste?- Pregunté completamente confundida.

-Hmm…- Dijo desviando la mirada –Digamos que ahora debes una ventana del baño-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dije histérica.

-Sí de nada, ahora puedes ir con tu chico-Dijo Bronn ofendido.

-Solo porque es cierto- Dijo conteniendo mi furia –Bien, vamos- Dije tomando la mano de Rhaenys, pero esta no se movió -¿Qué sucede? Vamos- Dije viéndola fijamente.

-No te puedo ayudar en esta ocasión Lyanna- Dijo Rhaenys tristemente –Esto deben arreglarlo solos-

Por más que quisiera contar con Rhaenys en esta ocasión no lo podía hacer y era cierto, esto era entre nosotros dos.

-Está bien- Dije antes de tristemente intentando entrar a la casa.

-¡Alto ahí!- Dijo Bronn deteniéndome en seco – ¿No entrarás así? Arruinaras el piso de cedro- Dijo seriamente –Quítate esa ropa y ponte…Esto- Dijo jalando una de las cortinas de la ventana más cercana y entregándomela –Bien chicos, démosle privacidad- Dijo llevándose a todos.

Con la ayuda de Rhaenys, me retiré mi ropa empapada, quedando únicamente en ropa interior con la cortina cubriéndome.

Por mucho ruido que hubiera fuera, dentro de la casa era casi nulo y con ese silenció me adentré a esa casa que había grabado en mi mente desde el primer momento en que puse un pie dentro de ella, subir las escaleras con todas aquellas bellas fotografías de la familia, de cómo los chicos crecieron, de cómo Rhaegar creció y pensar que podría ser la última vez que las viera me destrozaba y más pensar que fuera por una estupidez.

La primera puerta a la izquierda, ese era mi destino. No tenía un plan, no tenía palabras que decir, por primera vez mi mente estaba en blanco, solo restaba dejar que mi boca se dejara llevar y con un profundo suspiro toqué tres veces la puerta.

-¿Rhaegar?-Dije tocando otras tres veces, pero aun así no había respuesta alguna.

Intenté abrir la puerta girando el pomo, pero el cerrojo estaba puesto. Me comenzaba a preocupar no escuchar sonido alguno del otro lado de la puerta por más que pegara mi oreja no había sonido. No tenía como asegurarme que él estuviera ahí a menos que, fui corriendo a la ventana al final del pasillo y busqué a alguien conocido, por suerte:

-¡Jon!- Grité a mi hermano que de inmediato levantó la mirada para ubicarme.

-¿Qué sucede Lyanna?- Preguntó confundido al verme ahí.

-Necesito tu teléfono, lánzamelo- Dije a mi hermano, histérica.

-¿Dónde está el tuyo?- Preguntó aún más confundido.

-Es lo que intentó averiguar- Dije preocupada –Ahora solo lánzalo-

Con miedo en el alma de que yo no lo atrapará, pero ayudándome Jon me lanzó su teléfono y después de una buena atrapada regrese frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Una llamada a mi teléfono era todo lo que necesitaba y rezaba con todo mi ímpetu que Rhaegar no se hubiera desecho de mi teléfono al huir del lugar. Un tono de conexión y luego otro, pero nada sonaba en el interior. Pero entonces solo un segundo después ese conocido tono de llamadas de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ahora estaba segura que él estaba ahí. Solo para asegurarme llamé de igual manera al teléfono de Rhaegar que extrañamente Jon tenía en sus registros y de igual manera el tono sonó.

-Ahora sé que estás ahí- Dije al otro lado de la puerta con una felicidad inmensa.

Sabía que estaba ahí, pero aún no había respuesta de su lado aunque claro al comenzar a sonar los teléfonos desvió las llamadas por lo cual tenía la certeza que estaba consciente y eso era mejor.

Aun feliz por la sensación de encontrarlo tenía que arreglar todo el mal entendido y sobre todo disculparme.

-Sé que estás ahí- Dije bajando al piso, sentándome junto a la puerta –Sé que no abrirás, aunque quisiera verte a la cara cuando esté diciendo esto- Dije soltando un suspiro y comenzando a sentir el frio en mi piel –Fui una tonta en ocultarte todo el asunto de Braavos, lo sé, debí decírtelo en cuanto lo supe, pero algo dentro de mí no me dejaba, no me podía permitir ver tu rostro de tristeza, justo como lo vi esta noche aunque fue más una decepción que una tristeza, me siento tan tonta de dejar que todo esto sucediera en este día, era lo que quería evitar, quitar esa mancha negra que todos dicen acerca de tu cumpleaños- Dije pasando la mano sobre la puerta –Sé que no tengo razones para venir a rogar tu perdón y ciertamente no lo merezco, pero aun así, aquí estoy esperando por lo menos una palabra de desagrado de tu parte, esperando que…por lo menos estés escuchando todo esto-

Pasaron unos largos segundos en silencio, que me hicieron pensar que todo mi palabrerío fue en balde, pero entonces:

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?- Dijo Rhaegar desde dentro de la habitación, haciéndome sentir por una parte tranquila de escuchar su voz, pero por el significado de sus palabras, mal conmigo misma, culpable de un crimen que era mío.

-No lo sé, lo más que pudiera- Dije nerviosa –Quería esperar a que todo pasara…- Decía yo cuando me vi interrumpida.

-¿No lo sabias?- Dijo Rhaegar sonando molesto – ¿Pensabas decirme antes o después de decidirlo o cuando ya estuvieras por irte?- Dijo más molesto aun –Claro lo olvidaba, es un hecho que irás, ¿Por qué me tomarías en cuenta para decidirlo?-

-Eso es una mentira- Dije a punto de llorar –Nunca tomaría una decisión como esa sin decírtelo-

-¿Por qué he de creerte?- Dijo sonando un poco más tranquilo.

-Porque aún no decido si iré-Dije recargando mi cabeza contra la puerta.

Cerré mis ojos conteniendo mis lágrimas, no podía no sentirme mal, aunque era cierto que era culpable de todo lo que me acusaba. Por unos segundos todo fue silencio, pensé que no me creía y pensaría que soy una maldita mentirosa pero entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Caí sobre el piso alfombrado dentro de la habitación y al levantar la mirada vi a Rhaegar viéndome sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no has decidido?- Dijo impactado.

-Aún no he dado mi respuesta- Dije levantándome del piso.

-¿Y por qué Bronn lo dijo?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-No debió hacerlo- Dije desviando la mirada nerviosa –El solo creía que me hacía un favor- Dije viéndolo fijamente a esos maravillosos ojos violetas –Tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto, pero te ruego me dejes explicártelo como debí hacerlo desde el primer momento en que lo supe- Dije bajando la mirada.

-De acuerdo, hazlo- Dijo levantando si rostro pero colocando una mano sobre mi mejilla -¡Dioses!- Dijo sobre exaltado –Estas helada-

-Sí, pero te juro que no mojé el piso de cedro- Dije aclarando.

-Eso no importa, vamos debes secarte- Dijo llevándome dentro de la habitación.

Rápidamente me llevó al baño, donde me entregó un par de toallas afelpadas para secarme bien y no con una cortina, además de una pequeña sorpresa.

-Te compre esto- Dijo sonrojado entregándome una pequeña bolsa con la insignia de una conocida tienda –Creo que es el momento ideal para dártela-

Había tantas cosas extrañas en esta situación, estaba recibiendo un regalo de parte de Rhaegar, el día de su cumpleaños y además era…

-¿Me compraste lencería?- Dije extrañada viendo el interior.

No sé quién de los dos estaba más apenado e incómodo con la situación, pero aun así fue un muy lindo gesto.

-La vi en la plaza y…- Decía Rhaegar completamente sonrojado.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, dejémoslo así- Dije sonriendo nerviosa

-Sí, dejémoslo así- Dijo tratando de evadir el tema.

Aunque era hermosa, moriría de hipotermia si solo usaba lencería por lo cual pedí que me prestará algo de ropa y una vez más era gigantesca para mí.

Al salir del baño, sabía que tenía que ser directa y con mi toalla en la cabeza, me paré frente a Rhaegar que estaba sentado al borde de la cama viéndome fijamente.

-No quiero romper la ilusión- Dije sonriendo levemente –Pero debemos hablar seriamente-

-Ven aquí- Dijo sonriéndome de regreso golpeando el lugar a su lado –Hablemos- Dijo cuando llegue a su lado.

-Debes estar pensando lo peor de mí-

-No hago eso- Dijo sorprendido.

-¿A no?- Dije impactada -¿Qué piensas entonces?-

-Las razones para esperar hasta ahora para decirme- Dijo viéndome fijamente –Quiero entender tu mente Lyanna, porque me es imposible odiarte- Dijo sujetando mis manos –Sigues helada- Dije levantándose por una manta y colocándola sobre mí.

-Te lo explicaré todo, desde el inicio- Dije accediendo –Todo comenzó el lunes, Mormmont me llamó a la oficina y me hablo de esta magnífica beca que cubría todos mis gastos para el intercambio, sin pensar en nadie más que en mí, dije que sí pero aun así lo pensaría, todo era increíble hasta que salí de la oficina y los problemas comenzaron, no problemas, razones-

-¿Razones de qué?- Preguntó confundido.

-De porque irme o porque quedarme- Dije suspirando –Primero pensé, ¿Qué mejor lugar para estudiar que la facultad? Me parecía imposible pensar un lugar mejor, pero luego dije "El sueño de todo ingeniero es la facultad de Braavos", desde que supe lo que quería hacer con mi vida eso ha permanecido en mi mente y hablando con Lady Crane me dijo que era cierto, no había mejor decisión que esa-

-Es difícil negarse a una oportunidad como esa- Dijo Rhaegar seriamente.

-No hagas eso- Dije interrumpiéndolo, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

-¿Hacer que?-

-Eso, no me digas que es una buena decisión o una mala, no aun- Dije tristemente.

-Está bien- Dijo sonriéndome –Continua-

-Seguí pensando y me di cuenta que tenía tres razones para no ir, primero, mi familia llegó a mi mente- Dije levantando la mirada al cielo -¡Dioses! Soy una bebe y lo sabes, estar lejos de mi familia, no vivir con las locuras de cada uno de mis hermanos y… ¡Ahg! ¿Perderme su graduación? No podía permitir que eso sucediera- Dije luchando por no llorar –Y mis padres, ¡Dioses mis padres! Aunque dijeron que estaban orgullosos y todos sé que en el fondo estaban destrozados-

-Es difícil para todos…- Decía Rhaegar cuando le dediqué un rostro de que dejará de hablar de esa manera –De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es la segunda razón?- Dijo cambiando del tema.

-La segunda razón- Dije volteando los ojos –Gracias a eso es que estamos ahora aquí hablado de esto y no ahogándonos en alcohol por segunda vez-

-¿Bronn?- Dijo Rhaegar confundido.

-En realidad todos los chicos…Y Brienne- Dije sonriendo levemente –No pasa un solo día que no hable con alguno de ellos, que me ría de sus ocurrencias o que aprenda algo nuevo, que me cuiden- Dije bajando la mirada –Ellos no lo sabían, nadie lo sabía a excepción de Brienne y Bronn e inclusive ellos me reclamaron, pero no es como que quisiera dejarlos, para nada. Cada uno de ellos se ha vuelto parte de mi vida y sé que les partiría el alma alejarme, pero no les dejaría una herida tan grande como la soledad que sentiré estando lejos de ellos- Dije comenzando a llorar abiertamente –No quiero dejarlos- Dije limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Sin duda alguna eres una huella difícil de borrar de cada persona- Dijo Rhaegar sujetándome entre sus brazos -¿Y cuál es la última razón?-

-Es la más importante de todas- Dije recargada en su pecho limpiando mis lágrimas.

-¿Más importante que tu propia familia?- Dijo confundido.

-Así es- Dije levantándome y viéndolo fijamente –Eres tu-

Su rostro cambió de una confusión total a una sorpresa repentina con un toque de incredulidad, supongo que no era lo que esperaba.

-Eres la única razón por que no he aceptado, porque no solo eres alguien en mi vida, eres mi persona, aquella con la que quiero despertar todas las mañanas y quedarme despierta hasta tarde, esa persona que me diga lo linda que me veo aun cuando luzca una camiseta desaliñada y mi pelo este hecho una maraña- Dije haciéndolo soltar una ligera risita encantadora –Eres esa persona que me mantiene en la realidad y que por malo que mi día sea, con la dicha de escuchar tu voz mejora de inmediato y si tengo la suerte de verte aunque sea por un segundo será un millón de veces mejor, has dejado un marca tan profunda en mí que no me queda duda que si tú me pidieras que me fuera contigo y escapar de nuestras vidas, lo haría sin dudarlo ni un segundo-Dije viendo sus increíbles ojos violetas fijamente –Y por eso no quiero irme y alejarme de todo esto, mi familia me dice que vaya, mis amigos también lo hacen, de la facultad ni se diga…Eres la única razón por la cual me quedaría…Por eso no quería decirte, porque no quiero que como todos me digas que me vaya diciendo que es lo que siempre quise, no lo quiero si eso significa alejarme de ti-Dije con las lágrimas cayendo por mi mejilla –Pero aunque me duela, necesito saber lo que piensas-

-Es difícil ser la persona que describes, pero es un gozo poder compartir ese pensamiento contigo- Dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas- No hay otra dicha más grande para mí, que ver una de tus lindas sonrisas o tus gloriosos bailes cada día, que espero y pido que sean por el resto de mi vida y aun así trasciendan, imaginar el estar separados por un mundo no es algo grato de pensar, pero sin duda debo pensar en tu felicidad por encima de la mía-Dijo seriamente viéndome a los ojos, haciendo que mi corazón se fuera a mil por hora –Tu familia te alentó, Brienne y Bronn también, estoy seguro que los demás dirán lo mismo…Pero sé que no es lo que realmente quieres y no te diré algo que no quieres escuchar- Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa –No vayas Lyanna, no porque no lo merezcas, sino por qué realmente nunca quisiste irte y porque te necesito aquí, porque te quiero aquí-

Era tan cierto cada una de sus palabras, que conforme él las decía yo me asombraba de que fueran verdad, si alguna vez realmente lo hubiera querido no lo hubiera dudado. Al principio me asusté por su respuesta, pero después fue una liberación completa de emociones, era lo que siempre quise escuchar, pero nadie me daba la razón para aceptarlo, hasta hoy.

-Y aquí me quedaré- Dije acurrucándome entre sus brazos –Gracias, por decírmelo-

Por unos minutos permanecimos entrelazados, disfrutando de la dicha de sentirse libre por mi cuenta o por la simple satisfacción de permanecer juntos, pero no podíamos dejar ningún cabo suelto y nosotros teníamos un gran dilema que aclarar.

-Lyanna…- Dijo Rhaegar después de unos segundos que había permanecido el silencio.

-¿Hmm?- Dije levantándome.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el otro asunto?- Dijo seriamente -¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?-Preguntó al ver que yo bajaba la mirada.

-Sí, lo sé- Dije levantando la mirada cual niña regañada –Tenía la esperanza que lo hubieras olvidado- Dije con una leve risa.

-No lo tenía en mente, pero Rhaenys vino a mí hace unas horas y me dio una cátedra muy fastidiosa al respecto-

-Mi culpa- Dije sonriendo desviando la mirada –Estaba muy ebria al decirle, no sé ni porque lo hice-Dije arrepentida –Pero no te preocupes, nadie más lo sabe, excepto Brienne, en realidad te reirás cuando te cuente eso-

-Creo que aún tenemos tiempo para reír- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo –Pongámonos cómodos- Dijo tomando una almohada y recostándose y yo a su lado.

-Verás todo comenzó cuando estábamos planeando todo esto- Dije moviendo la mano –Entonces recordé que… ¡Oh!- Dije al recordar como sucedieron las cosas –Lady Crane también lo sabe, ella me dio la prueba- Dije riendo a medias.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendido -¿Ya te hiciste una prueba? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?- Dijo sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo, a eso voy- Dije riendo por su reacción –Estaba con Brienne y recordé que tenía la prueba, ella me vio, también me regañó y esas cosas- Dije girando los ojos –Entonces la hice y la dejé sobre el retrete, salimos un momento de la habitación y cuando regresamos- Dije fingiendo que me molestaba –Mr. Paws estaba jugando con ella, le lancé un zapato y digamos que la prueba cayó al retrete-

-¿Quién es Mr. Paws?- Preguntó confundido.

-Un gato- Respondí –Sí fue asqueroso, pero la recuperé-

-¿Qué decía?- Preguntó impaciente.

-Aquí es cuando te ríes- Dije con una gran sonrisa, supongo que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Era negativa?- Preguntó entusiasmado.

-En realidad no lo sé- Dije haciendo el símbolo de una pistola con mi mano –Se había tornado toda azul y no tengo idea de lo que eso significa-

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso eso?- Dijo abrumado.

-En realidad no lo sé, solo tenía que contártelo- Dije nerviosa –Yo también muero de los nervios cada que lo recuerdo-Dije mordiendo mis uñas -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Dije preocupada.

-Necesitamos saber la verdad- Dijo quitando mi mano de mi boca –Mañana después de mi entrenamiento pasaré por ti a tu casa y pondremos fin a todo esto-

-Podemos hacer una prueba ahora- Dije como si fuera una grandiosa idea.

-Es media noche, dudo que podamos- Dijo riendo.

-Tienes razón, esperemos a mañana- Dije volviéndome a recostar –Estoy agotada- Dije acurrucándome.

-También yo- Dijo Rhaegar tomándome entre sus brazos -¿Imaginas nuestra vida con un niño?-

-No por favor- Dije lamentándome –No vamos a hablar de eso-

-Cierto, no lo haremos- Dijo riendo –Solo una cosa-

-¿Qué?- Dije de mala gana levantándome.

-Rhaenys mencionó algo de que si era niña la llamaríamos como ella- Dijo confundido.

-Ya te lo dije estaba ebria- Dije riendo y recostándome de vuelta –Aunque no es una mala idea-

-No, no lo es-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Y por primera vez en toda esta larga semana de preparativos y mentiras, sentí que todo estaba bajo control, me sentía aliviada y tranquila, aunque solo duró por un momento.

 **Nota:** No sé por qué pero en lo personal esto sonaba en mi mente como la mejor idea del mundo, esa fiesta es como la fiesta a la que siempre quise ir y créanme todo tiene un por qué. Tengo que decirles que este puede ser el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, lo sé no hay nadie más triste por esto que yo, pero antes de que comiencen a derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo, estén tranquilos que, como ya les dije, les tengo una sorpresa para el final, ¿Qué será? No diré nada más, pero díganme que creen que sea ¿Niño o niña? No es cierto, estoy bromeando ¿O no? Díganme como creen que terminará esto, quisiera saber su versión de las cosas, Me despido con un beso enorme.

-Lilo Ny.


	27. Capítulo 27) Sin cabos sueltos

Capítulo 27) Sin cabos sueltos.

Podría acostumbrarme a despertar de tal modo todas las mañanas, después de nuestra pequeña e incómoda platica de anoche, ambos caímos rendidos y no importó que tanto ruido hubiera fuera, simplemente no lo escuchamos. Para cuando el reloj nos despertó los primeros rayos de luz matutina se asomaban por la ventana, dejando ver una vez más esa hermosa vista a la ciudad.

-Buen día- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo al despertar frente a mí.

-Buen día- Dije yo con una muy dormida sonrisa -¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté buscando mi teléfono en la mesa.

-Temprano, 6:45- Dijo Rhaegar levantándose de la cama.

-¡Dioses! Es tarde- Dije levantándome deprisa –No lograremos llegar a tiempo a clases-

-En todo caso, tomémonos nuestro tiempo- Dijo Rhaegar lanzándose a la cama.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Rhaegar?- Dije riendo y ciertamente extrañada – ¿En qué momento de la noche cambiamos de papeles?- Dije sentándome a su lado –Creí que tú eras la parte responsable de la pareja y yo el desastre-Dije mientras él pasaba una mano por mi espalda.

-Lo soy, pero admitámoslo nadie irá a la primera clase, dudo que a la segunda- Dijo sonriéndome –Además creo que tengo algo de resaca- Dijo riendo levemente mientras yo lo veía sorprendida –No te burles- Dijo con una sonrisa sumamente encantadora –Solo tengo dolor de cabeza-

-Aww pobrecito- Dije con ternura –Sería muy cruel irme y dejarte aquí ¿Cierto?- Dije chantajeándome a mí misma.

-Muy cruel de tu parte- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo.

-Entonces, decidido, no puedo irme- Dije volviéndome a recostar.

-Gracias por ser tan buena…- Decía Rhaegar cuando un ataque de tos lo invadió.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunté preocupada levantándome de inmediato.

-Lo estoy- Dijo al recobrarse –Solo es una leve molestia en mi garganta, comenzó ayer-

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- Dije impactada.

-Vamos, es solo una leve molestia no hay de qué preocuparse-Dijo sonriéndome –Tomaré un analgésico y todo estará bien-

Después de obligarlo a tomar aquella píldora, seguimos recostados un muy largo momento.

-Odio que no haya nada en la tv- Dije buscando en todos los canales –Solo noticieros y programas de niños-

-Te propongo algo- Dijo Rhaegar levantándose –Vayamos a ver el recuento de daños, busquemos algo de comer y después buscaremos algo que ver-

-Temía que dijeras eso- Dije levantándome –Solo prométeme que no entrarás al baño de abajo-Dije desviando la mirada –Puede que hiciéramos un par de remodelaciones-

Era un día precioso, la luz iluminaba el interior de la casa increíblemente y aunque se acercaba el verano, la temperatura era perfecta. Hasta donde sabía y creía éramos los únicos en la casa, Rhaenys, Aeryon y compañía debían estar volando para este punto (Esos vuelos baratos de los peores horarios) solo espero que su resaca no estuviera tan mal. Rhaegar insistió en ver en las habitaciones de sus hermanos y al echar un vistazo, ahí estaban con una chica cada quien, sin hacer más ruido nos fuimos de ahí. Tenía fe de que mis hermanos hubieran dormido en casa o en su defecto, con Benjen.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras yo rezaba con que todo en el interior estuviera ileso, por suerte…Lo estaba, no había rastro de daño alguno, claro sin incluir que faltaba un cortina que Bronn tiró y cierta ventana. Mi ropa estaba donde la había dejado la noche anterior, sobre los trastos sucios, pero había un misterio más grande que descubrir, mis botines.

-No parece faltar nada- Dijo Rhaegar echando un vistazo por todo el lugar –Vayamos a ver fuera-

Pero si esto parecía una zona de guerra, todo estaba cubierto por pequeñas marcas rojas y no, no era sangre si no esos vasos rojos que estaban por doquier, algunas/muchas botellas, envolturas incluso algunas cosas de la banda aún estaban ahí. El tombling aún estaba en pie, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de juego inflable que estaba totalmente desinflado y la mitad estaba dentro de la piscina.

-Creo que se puso buena con nuestra ausencia- Dije viendo el desastre.

-Eso parece- Dijo Rhaegar comenzando a adentrarse –Mira esto- Dijo acercándose a la mesa de comida chatarra, en donde solo había migas y un trozo de pastel -¿Puedes creer que no comí de mi pastel de cumpleaños?- Dijo tomando un poco con su mano y llevándoselo a la boca.

-¡¿Acaso estás loco?!- Dije impactada -¡Escupe eso!- Dije viendo la bandeja que lo contenía repleta de agua y una que otra lombriz nadando.

-¡Puaj!- Dijo Rhaegar escupiendo todo el piso –No quiero insultar a tu madre, pero esta nefasto- Dijo tomando un vaso cuyo contenido era desconocido y procedencia incierta y para rematar la faena; dando un sorbo.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de probar todo lo que ves?!- Dije histérica –El pastel debe tener toda clase de basura para este momento, sin incluir…-Dije asqueada viendo el gusano- Y ese vaso…-

-Ese último no estaba tan mal, era vodka- Dijo riendo.

-Aun así, ¿No tenías resaca?-Dije nerviosa.

-¿No has escuchado eso de curar la resaca con más alcohol?- Dijo riendo.

-Eso es más falso que los mitos de la muralla- Dije girando los ojos –Te lo dice alguien que ya lo comprobó-

-Vamos tranquila- Dijo tomándome de la mano –Aunque esto parezca un desastre todo pinta para ser un buen día- Dijo sonriéndome –No te preocupes tanto-

-De acuerdo- Dije sonriendo –Hoy será un buen día-

-Así me gusta- Dijo besando mi frente –Veamos si no hay nadie en el fondo de la piscina-

-Debes estar bromeando- Dije asustada.

Con cierto temor nos acercamos a la piscina y por suerte o desgracia no había nadie.

-¿Por qué diablos arrojaron el juego inflable a la piscina?- Dijo Rhaegar confundido y yo pensaba lo mismo, pero al echar un vistazo más allá, noté algo preocupante.

-Hay alguien en el tombling- Dije seriamente sin dejar de ver el tombling.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Rhaegar al ver mi preocupación –Dioses si hay alguien- Dijo tan impactado como yo –Vayamos a ver-

Con cierta cautela nos acercamos, no sabíamos quién podía ser, tanto podía ser amigo como podía ser un ebrio agresivo pero conforme nos fuimos acercando mi enfoque cambió.

-¿Es…?- Dije a uno pasos de ahí –No otra vez- Dije acercándome con más velocidad al tombling.

-Lyanna no- Dijo Rhaegar persiguiéndome –No sabemos quién puede ser- Dijo preocupado mientras yo subía al tombling, para llevarse una sorpresa una vez que estuve arriba -¿Bronn?-

Aferrado a una botella vacía estaba Bronn sobre ese tombling vacío por un momento creí que se nos cumpliría el milagro y que estaría muerto, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a balbucear sin sentido.

-Bronn..- Dije delicadamente a su oído –Vamos Bronn despierta- Dije agitándolo un poco.

Siguió balbuceando sin sentido unos segundos y entonces de golpe despertó aterrado.

-NO TE VAYAS- Gritó al despertar -¿Lyanna?- Preguntó confundido.

-Buenos días- Dije riendo por su aspecto -¿Estas bien?-

Intentó decir algo y levanto un dedo, pero entonces se giró y por suerte vomitó cual película de terror fuera del tombling.

-Tranquilo, déjalo salir- Dije dando pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda.

-Tienes experiencia con ello- Dijo Rhaegar riendo.

-¿Te recuerdo Blackwater?- Dije sarcástica.

-No por favor- Dijo Rhaegar riendo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Bronn confundido –Lo último que recuerdo es estar rodeado de… incontables chicas en bikini y ahora solo estas tu- Dijo desanimado.

-Dudo que eso sea un alago- Dije de mala gana –Se acabó la fiesta Bronn, vamos abajo- Dije intentado ayudarlo a salir de ahí.

-Ya voy solo…- Dijo antes de girarse para volver a vomitar.

Después de asegurarnos que dejara todo fuera, lo llevamos prácticamente arrastrando dentro de la casa y otra buena noticia sucedió de camino encontramos mis botines, ahora tenía zapatos que usar. Sentamos a Bronn en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, donde de inmediato se recostó.

-¿Prometes que no volverá a vomitar?- Preguntó Rhaegar consternado.

-Ya le tengo la medida tomada- Dije segura –No lo volverá a hacer-

Aun por las dudas acercamos un cubo de basura. Buscábamos que comer, cuando…

-Lyanna…- Dijo débilmente Bronn desde el sofá.

Me acerqué rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- Dije dulcemente.

-Ja- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona –No me digas cariño, a Rhaegar no le gusta- Dijo sonando bastante estúpido, lo normal.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Dije dándole una mirada de extrañes a Rhaegar, que estaba en la cocina fingiendo demencia -¿Necesitas algo…Bronn?-Dije mirando de reojo a la cocina donde alguien pintó una linda sonrisa.

-Tengo frio- Dijo temblando –Y sed-

-Me alegra escuchar que estés sediento por lo menos- Dije echándole encima una manta que estaba cerca -¿Mejor?-

-Sí- Dijo son una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- Dije sonriendo.

-Agua estaría bien- Dijo suspirando.

-Ya la traigo- Dije acercándome a darle un beso en la frente -¡Dioses! Apestas- Dije levantándome para ir por agua.

-Lyanna…- Dije llamando mi atención a medio camino.

-¿Sí?- Dije girándome.

-La mejor idea que has tenido por mucho- Dijo sonriendo bobamente –Qué buena fiesta- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Reí levemente al escuchar su comentario, me alegrara que alguien por lo menos pudiera disfrutar la fiesta hasta su final. Rhaegar en la cocina preparaba panqueques para desayunar y como si fuera mi propia casa, tomé un vaso con agua y se lo llevé a Bronn el cual ya estaba otra vez dormido así que dejé el vaso frente a él en la mesa.

Ayudé a Rhaegar a terminar de preparar el desayuno, se veía delicioso, olía exquisito, ahora solo espero que sepa mejor.

-¿Quieres tomar el desayuno aquí o en cama?- Preguntó Rhaegar sonriéndome.

De inmediato me levanté, tomé su mano libre y comencé a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó confundido.

-A tomar el desayuno en cama, es obvio- Dije sonriendo haciéndolo reír.

Dejamos a Bronn dormir profundamente mientras nosotros subíamos y perdíamos el tiempo en cama.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dije que me gustaba desayunar contigo?- Dije dándole una mordida a mi panqueque.

-Lo recuerdo- Respondió Rhaegar dando un sorbo a su café.

-Pues podría hacerlo mil veces más en cama- Dije riendo.

Perdimos poco más de una hora después de desayuno y pensamos seriamente en no ir a clases, pero nuestra parte responsable nos dijo que fuéramos.

-Si Bronn no se levanta, te toca llevarlo a casa- Dije cuando bajábamos las escaleras para yo irme a casa de Benjen a alistar.

-¿Quién no se va a levantar?- Dijo Bronn atento sentado sobre el sofá.

-¿Cómo lo hace?- Preguntó Rhaegar sorprendido por que ciertamente Bronn se veía fresco.

-Supongo que ahora que despertó me toca a mí- Dije de mala gana –Bien Bronn vámonos, te llevaré a casa-

-No- Dijo de inmediato –A casa no, mi madre me amenazó que si vuelvo a faltar a clases por una fiesta, me echa de la casa- Dijo nervioso.

Rhaegar y yo reímos por el comentario y la forma en como lo decía.

-Nunca creí que llegaría el día que quisieras ir a la facultad- Dije burlona –Bien vamos- Dije caminado hacia la puerta.

-¿Antes puedo tomar una ducha?- Preguntó Bronn –Creo que tengo un poco de vomito en el cabello- Dijo pasando una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Eso explica el olor- Dije de inmediato –Vamos la tomaras en casa de Benjen-

Pero si esto de despedirnos con Bronn de espectador se está haciendo costumbre.

-Imagino que yo espero en el auto hasta que se digan cosas lindas- Dijo Bronn mientras Rhaegar y yo nos veíamos dulcemente -¿Me puedes prestar tus llaves?- Me preguntó.

-Buen niño Bronn- Dije sonriendo –Aquí tienes-

Sin más que decir, subió al auto y se quedó en silencio observando.

-Supongo que expulsar su comida de la semana lo hizo recapacitar al respecto- Dijo Rhaegar bromeando.

-Siempre sucede lo mismo, ya se le pasará- Dije viendo a Bronn –En fin, ¿Quieres que pase por ti?- Pregunté amablemente.

-Gracias, pero llevaré la motocicleta- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-De acuerdo- Dije sonriendo –Te veo en la facultad- Dije colocando mi mano sobre su mejilla, pero de inmediato sentí su temperatura algo elevada y cual madre preocupada toqué su rostro con ambas manos –Tienes fiebre, ¿Te sientes bien?- Dije preocupada.

-Me siento bien- Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo –Tu estas muy fría o por lo menos tus manos-

No me tragaba el cuento, pero podía ser una posibilidad.

-Eso creo- Dije desalentada –Cualquier cosa, llámame…Por favor- Suplique.

-Estaré bien, no tienes de que preocuparte- Dijo colocando su mano sobre mi mejilla –Ahora ve o no llegaremos a la clase del profesor Selmy-

Con un dulce beso nos despedimos y así Bronn y yo salimos con dirección a casa de Benjen. Por fortuna, después del incidente de la gala, Benjen nos había proveído un juego de llaves de su casa, así que ahora podíamos entrar a la hora que quisiéramos.

-Hola- Dije al entrar -¿Hay alguien?-

No hubo respuesta, así que estábamos solos, examiné rápidamente las habitaciones y si, ni un alma. Conseguí algo de ropa para Bronn y con nuestras múltiples veces que hemos despertado en esta casa, yo tenía todo un guardarropa en una de las habitaciones.

Me había alistado y bajé, donde vi a Bronn ya listo y mucho más fresco que una flor en primavera. Le preparé algo de comer, como la dulce amiga que soy, mientras él me contaba que había sucedido después de nuestra ausencia.

-No puedo creer que no escucharan los fuegos artificiales- Decía Bronn mientras yo reía de todo lo que me contaba –Los chicos de bélica, tu hermano incluido y el hermano de Rhaegar tuvieron la idea y después de un rato iluminaron el cielo, fue estupendo-

-No lo puedo creer- Dije riendo -¿Por qué no fueron por nosotros?-

-Nadie se iba a arriesgar a interrumpir su reconciliación- Dijo Bronn seriamente –La chica que te ayudó con la ropa lo dijo, pero no la dejamos claramente, por su bien-

-No estábamos…Olvídalo- Dije negando con la cabeza -¿Qué más sucedió?-

-¿Qué no sucedió?- Dijo riendo –Hicimos una extraña cuenta para ver cuántas personas entraban a la piscina-

-¿Cuántas fueron?- Pregunté impaciente.

-No lo sé, me perdí en 127 o algo así- Dijo sin mucha importancia –Después quisimos meter el juego inflable a la piscina, pero el ventilador no alcanzaba y se desinfló, luego rodamos en la barricas vacías, uno de los chicos Targaryen se lanzó a la piscina desde el segundo piso, concurso de camisetas mojadas, el paraíso del tombling, creo que Tormund y Brienne se fueron juntos, Oberyn se fue con una chica o un chico ya no lo recuerdo, llegó la policía, se quedaron a disfrutar, se embriagaron, dispararon las armas y creo que fue todo, pero en fin, en resumen de eso te perdiste-

-Eso explica porque soñé con explosiones- Dije confundida.

-Yo no puedo creer que te fueras a dormir, ¿Qué pasó con la Lyanna que tenía aguante infinito?-

-Los años y el amor no pasan en vano- Dije dando un sorbo a mi café –Además tenía que arreglar lo que causaste-

-Cierto- Dijo sonriendo -¿Y qué fue lo que decidiste?-

Di un profundo suspiro y pensé que Bronn me mataría por mi decisión, pero no la podía cambiar, no había razón por que cambiarla y aunque todos me dijeran que era una estupidez, no lo haría.

-No iré- Dije viéndolo fijamente.

-Creo que es la opción correcta- Dijo Bronn aceptándolo.

-¿Disculpa?- Dije ofendida -¿No pudiste decir eso el otro día en el baño?- Le reclamé.

-Sonaba una buena idea en ese momento- Dijo tratando de salir de la discusión –Ya que lo consideré, pienso en quien me rescatará de las borracheras si no estás tú ¿Oberyn? ¿Jaime?- Dijo haciéndome reír.

-Aunque hubiera sido divertido que fueras a visitarme a Braavos y tuviéramos una de esas borracheras- Dije llevándome una almendra a la boca, mirando de reojo a Bronn.

-No me tientes diablo, que soy capaz de hacerte ir-Dijo molesto Bronn.

-Solo bromeó- Dije levantándome –Bien, será mejor irnos o no llegaremos a ninguna clase-

Pero justo en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?- Contesté – ¿Todo va bien Oberyn?- Pregunté.

 _-No lo sé-_ Dijo Oberyn pausado al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté alarmada -¿Dónde estás?- Dije poniendo el altavoz para que Bronn escuchara.

- _No lo sé, estoy en la parte trasera de mi auto, me mata la cabeza y me duele mucho mi costado_ -

Obviamente al escuchar eso Bronn y yo nos alarmamos, pensamos que le habían robado un riñón o algo peor y que esta fiesta si había terminado en tragedia.

 _-Lyanna tengo miedo-_ Dijo Oberyn sinceramente.

-Tranquilo todo va a estar bien- Dije nerviosa -¿Hay sangre a tu alrededor o algún corte?-

- _No que lo note-_ Respondió.

-Bien, ¿Qué hay a tu alrededor?- Pregunté.

 _-Es…una ciudad, parece High Garden-_ Dijo lentamente – _Creo que estoy en High Garden, tiene costa y todo eso-_

-High Garden no tiene costa- Dije preocupada –Envíame tu ubicación iremos por ti-

- _De acuerdo, ya voy-_

Esperamos unos segundo un en línea, cuando Oberyn me envió su ubicación y al verla nos llevamos una gran sorpresa.

-Pero si será estúpido- Dijo Bronn.

-¿Oberyn, me escuchas?- Dije después de ver la ubicación.

- _Sí, aquí sigo-_ Respondió de inmediato.

-Escúchame bien- Dije seriamente –Vas a salir de tu auto y te sentarás en la acera más cercana, ya vamos por ti-

- _Pero…escuche que High Garden es muy peligroso-_ Dijo nervioso.

-Has lo que te digo, todo estará bien- Dije tranquilizándolo –Voy a colgar, no te vayas a ir, ya vamos por ti-

- _No tarden chicos-_

Al colgar Bronn y yo estábamos impactados por el asunto con Oberyn.

-¿Estás listo para otra aventura?- Pregunté a Bronn colocándome mis lentes de sol.

-Para rescatar a Oberyn, listo- Dijo colocándose sus lentes también.

-Vamos- Dije abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de golpe –Pero antes, voy al baño- Dije corriendo al baño.

-Rápido, le quitas el encanto a la aventura-

Bronn que me esperaba en la puerta únicamente escucho un ¡Sí! desde el baño.

-Bien vámonos- Dije a mi regreso.

-Eres rápida- Dijo saliendo de la casa.

Echamos el cerrojo y salimos.

Para la operación "Rescatando a Oberyn Martell" tuvimos que ser veloces y conducir…Dos calles abajo.

-Chicos- Dijo Oberyn sorprendido viéndonos llegar -¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?-

-Sí que estas mal hermano- Dijo Bronn sentándose a su lado –Estas en la ciudad, aquí fue la fiesta- Dijo apuntando a la casa de los Targaryen.

-¿Es enserio?- Dijo Oberyn desaminado, mientras Bronn le entregaba una botella de agua.

Justo en ese momento de recuperación, las puertas del garaje se abrieron de par en par y de dentro salió Rhaegar en la motocicleta y al vernos se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Rhaegar confundido bajando de la motocicleta.

-Viaje a High Garden- Dijo Bronn apuntando a Oberyn.

-¡Hay algo que tengo que contarte!- Dije eufórica a Rhaegar pero claro los otros dos también atendieron –Me acaba de suceder la segunda mejor cosa que me pudo pasar esta semana- Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya que rechazaste lo de Braavos, no sé qué más pueda ser- Dijo Bronn de mala gana.

-¿Rechazaste lo de Braavos?- Dijo Oberyn impactado.

-Ustedes dos cállense- Dije a mis amigos y regresando a enfocarme en lo que estaba -¿Listo?- Pregunté con una gran sonrisa – ¡Mi periodo regresó!- Dije completamente eufórica.

-Qué asco con tu vida-Dijo Bronn cubriendo su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó Rhaegar entusiasmado -¿Es enserio?- Dijo tomándome por la cintura.

-Lo juro- Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que eso los entusiasme- Dijo Bronn algo incómodo –Bueno sé por qué los entusiasma- Dijo girando los ojos –Los felicito chicos- Dijo sarcástico.

-Si no tuviera esta resaca…- Dijo Oberyn viéndonos –Tal vez le diría algo con sentido-

-Lindas palabras Oberyn- Dije a mi amigo.

-Sí, gracias- Dijo Rhaegar –Tenemos que salir a festejar- Dijo sonriente.

-¡Ay! No puede ser- Dijo Bronn incomodo –Son las personas más extrañas que conozco- Dijo levantándose y cruzando la acera.

Regresamos dentro de la casa para que Oberyn tomara una ducha rápida y comiera algo, mientras tanto Rhaegar y yo incomodábamos a Bronn con nuestros planes de esa noche, saldríamos a cenar y tal vez a bailar.

-Acéptalo- Decía yo bailando al ritmo de la música que teníamos-Si estuvieras en nuestra situación también te hubieras emocionado-

-Sí, pero no lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos-Dijo Bronn dando un sorbo a su, sorpresivamente temprano para, cerveza.

-¿Pueden bajar el volumen?-Preguntó Oberyn llegando a la cocina –Encontré estos lentes en el baño- Dijo apuntando a su rostro -¿Puedo usarlos?- Preguntó a Rhaegar.

-Adelante- Respondió Rhaegar –No tengo idea de quién son-

-Bien, come rápido- Dije colocando un sándwich frente a el –Y toma esto- Dije entregándole una píldora.

-¿Cerveza?- Preguntó Bronn a Oberyn.

-No, no por favor- Dijo lamentándose -¿No es muy temprano para beber?-

-Nunca es temprano para beber hermano-Dijo Bronn terminando de golpe su cerveza.

Oberyn tomó de inmediato la píldora y comenzó a comer, a los pocos minutos ya estaba un poco más fresco, incluso cantaba un poco conmigo, conversamos un poco más, a decir verdad conforme iba recuperándose más me echaba en cara lo de Braavos.

-Acéptalo- Dije a Oberyn –No te librarás tan fácil de mi-

-Que desgracia- Dijo de inmediato Bronn.

Entonces escuchamos un claxon fuera de la casa, extrañados nos vimos, pero esta no fue la mayor sorpresa.

-¿Ahí es la salida?- Preguntó una "chica" de voz grave, con las ojeras tan grandes como bolsas de basura, una pintura de labios que parecía que había comido petróleo, sus tacones en una mano y en la otra su peluca.

No tengo idea que tan ebria estaba o que tanta resaca tenía, pero los cuatro restantes no vimos impactados y apuntamos a la puerta.

-Gracias- Dijo la chica antes de salir.

-¿Saben quién es?- Preguntó Rhaegar.

-No- Respondimos al unísono Bronn, Oberyn y yo.

-Deberíamos llevarla a su casa- Dijo Oberyn.

-¿Llevarla o llevarlo?- Dije viendo a mi amigo.

-Como sea, apuesto que con esa peluca bien puesta es toda una dama- Dijo Oberyn sonriendo-Aunque no me importaría si no es una dama-

-¿Y nosotros somos los asquerosos?- Dije a Bronn.

-Esa es su naturaleza- Dijo Bronn defendiendo a Oberyn.

-¿Qué te sucede Lyanna?- Dijo Oberyn levantándose –Soy un príncipe-

-No otra vez- Dijimos Bronn y yo viéndonos.

-Otra vez el síndrome del príncipe-Dije cubriendo mi rostro.

-Si majestad- Dijo Bronn tomando a Oberyn –Lo que usted ordene-

Una vez más volvimos a salir, subir a nuestros autos y finalmente llegamos a la facultad.

No estaba segura del alcance que había tenido la fiesta, hasta que puse un pie dentro del edificio y vi a más personas con lentes de sol que sin y las que no traían en su mayoría tenían los ojos enrojecidos. Pero lo sorprendente fue cuando entramos al salón. Sin mencionar el asqueroso hedor a alcohol/Vomito y otros muy asquerosos olores corporales con una pequeña pizca de loción que trataba de ocultarlo, todo el mundo y sin excepción tenia lentes de sol y algunos vestían los mismo que la noche anterior, pero todos en total silencio.

-¿Por qué vienen todos juntos?- Preguntó Brienne cuando finalmente llegué a mi lugar.

-Es una historia muy larga- Dije girando para verla de frente -¡Por todos los dioses!- Dije viendo a mi amiga -¿Tienes resaca tú también? Creí que no bebías- Dije sorprendida.

-No, para nada- Dijo quitándose los lentes –Se perdieron del acuerdo que tenemos- Dijo riendo – Acordamos que todos usaríamos lentes de sol, así los profesores no se los quitaran a lo que sí tienen resaca-

-Si eso no es organización, yo no sé lo que sea- Dije riendo –Me uno- Dije colocándome mis lentes.

Para cuando me percaté, Oberyn y Bronn ya los tenían puestos, por otro lado Rhaegar nunca se los quitó, supongo que aún tenía algo de resaca.

-Ven aquí- Dije a Rhaegar que estaba recostado sobre su mesa-

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó levantándose con una sonrisa lindísima.

-Aun tienes fiebre- Dije pasando mi mano por su frente.

-Debe ser por la resaca- Dijo sonriendo –No debes preocuparte-

-Más te vale estar bien esta noche- Dije bromeando.

-Lo prometo- Dijo con una leve risita.

-¿Es el día nacional de los lentes de sol?- Preguntó el profesor Selmy entrando al aula –Acabo de salir de una clase en aeronáutica y todos llevaban lentes de sol ahí también- Dijo dejando sus pertenecías sobre la mesa –Pero al igual que ellos, les pediré que también se quiten sus lentes-

Una negativa grupal se hizo presente, inclusive los que estábamos bien abogamos, al final el profesor nos obligó a quitárnoslos y pude observar como mis compañeros de clase estaban más demacrados que una mujer después de parir.

Durante el resto de las clases fue un aprieta y afloja con los profesores para mantener los lentes, inclusive en una clase intercambiaron una investigación por poder usar los lentes, lo que se hace por comodidad.

Al término de las clases, el edificó comenzó a vaciarse con gran velocidad, supongo que todos tenían que dormir, yo que tenía un poco menos de prisa, fui con lentitud en compañía de Rhaegar.

-Quiero bailar- Dije meneándome de un lado a otro mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿No te bastó con lo de ayer?- Preguntó Rhaegar riendo al yo dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-Sabes que no- Dije riendo –Por favor, vayamos a bailar-Rogué dando brinquitos frente a él.

-Iremos- Respondió sonriendo.

-Excelente- Dije brincando de un lado a otro –Claro, sí que te sientes mejor- Dije viéndolo fijamente, ciertamente se veía enfermo, supongo que pescó un resfriado –En todo caso puedo ir a tu casa y ver una película- Dije un poco menos efusiva.

-Para nada, saldremos por la noche- Dijo complaciéndome –Pasaré por ti después de ir a entrenar y claro darme un buen baño-

-¿Piensas ir a entrenar?- Dije sorprendida –Ayer no podías con tu espalda-

-Tranquila, haré algo simple- Dijo tranquilizándome.

-Está bien- Dije un poco más calmada –No me molesta si no te duchas si con eso llegas antes-Dije riendo.

-Pasaría por ti más temprano, pero debó regresar a casa- Dijo viéndome –Odio las duchas del gimnasio-

-No tienes que decírmelo, Benjen tiene una espantosa historia con las duchas de un gimnasio- Dije con gesto de asco –Pensándolo bien, no te la contaré es repulsiva hasta para mí-

-Prefiero quedarme con la duda- Dijo aceptándolo–Vamos, te llevo a tu auto- Dijo al llegar a la motocicleta.

-No es necesario, sería una ida en balde- Dije negándome.

-De acuerdo, en todo caso, ¿A bailar?- Preguntó tomándome en sus brazos.

-Por favor- Dije colocando mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

–Bien, nos vemos en un par de horas-Dijo sonriendo, antes de acercarse a besarme.

-Esperaré ansiosa- Dije sonriéndole de vuelta.

Caminé entre los autos restantes para llegar mi auto y a nos cuantos metros me encontré con una sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije al ver a Jon sentado junto a un neumático del auto.

-¿Me llevas a casa?- Preguntó desde el piso.

-Vamos- Dije riendo ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Aunque gracias, fue un honor esperar tu habitual mensaje esperando estar bien y que no llegara- Dijo subiendo al auto.

-Si no te parece, puedes irte en autobús-Dije fingiendo ser mala.

-Mejor cierro la boca- Dijo Jon sonriendo.

-Mejor- Dije subiendo al auto.

De camino a casa, Jon me contó de lo fabulosa que resultó ser la fiesta, por lo menos desde su perspectiva.

-Creo que nunca en mi vida he bebido tanto- Dijo riendo.

-Claro que lo has hecho- Dije riendo junto con el –Te lo puedo recordar si así quieres-

-No, gracias- Respondió de inmediato.

-¿Y dónde dormiste?- Pregunté sin saber más al respecto.

-En el sentido estricto de la palabra, no dormí- Dijo Jon aclarando.

-¡Jon Stark!- Dije sorprendida –Creí que el padre de Ygritte te prohibía quedarte a dormir-

-¿Quién dijo que me fui con Ygritte?-Dijo Jon contradiciéndome.

-¡JON!- Dije asombrada –No creí que fueras de esos chicos-Dije sorprendida –Nunca creí que engañarías a Ygritte de esa forma-

-Alto ahí-Dijo de inmediato –Nadie engañó a nadie, para comenzar- Dijo riendo –cuando la fiesta comenzó a terminar a eso de la de la madrugada, Theon ya se había ido con el auto y Robb no tengo idea de a donde fue, en realidad si lo sé, pero el creé que no- Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –Así que no tenía como irme, pensé en subir y buscarte, pedirte las llaves para llevarme el auto, pero entonces Sam me ofreció quedarme en su casa y pensé "Ya estamos afuera" y fuimos, pero que gran error el mío, olvidé que Sam ronca como gigante, así que no pude dormir- Dijo girando los ojos –¿Ahora entiendes?-

-Eso creo- Dije riendo de su desgracia –Ahora dime, ¿Qué sucedió con Robb?-Pregunté impaciente.

-Él no se debe enterar de que lo sabemos, ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo Jon aclarando

-Sí, sí, ahora dime- Dije ansiosa.

-En la fiesta conoció a una muy linda chica, en un momento la chica se quiso ir a casa y Robb siendo el caballero Stark que lleva dentro, se ofreció para acompañarla pensando que tendría suerte- Dijo sonriendo –La acompaño y cuando llegaron se dio cuenta que la chica era vecina de Talissa-

-¿No puede ser?- Dije sin creerlo.

-Te lo juro, pero esa no es la mejor parte, ya sabes que Talissa es la persona más chismosa del país, pues resulta que para la buena suerte de nuestro hermano, estaba despierta, lo vio llegar y pensó que era una serenata para recuperarla, pero cuando vio a la otra chica se molestó bastante y comenzó a arrojarle cosas desde la ventana, la chica entró despavorida a su casa y lo dejó con la loca lanzándole cosas-

-¿Y tú como te enteraste de todo eso?-Pregunté riendo.

-Llamó a Jory para que lo recogiera y él me contó a mí- Dijo Jon sonriente –Creo que durmió en su casa-

-¿Y qué hay de Theon?- Pregunté sin dejar de reír.

-Estaba más que perdido cuando se fue- Dijo Jon frunciendo el ceño –Se bebió hasta los charcos, pero en fin, él tenía las llaves del auto y cuando Robb y yo nos percatamos ya no estaba el auto, suponemos que se fue a casa-

-¿Suponemos?- Dije sorprendida.

-Bueno, madre no nos ha llamado aterrada, así debe saber dónde están todos-

-Sí, me llamó temprano y fue bastante incomodo- Dije con gesto de extrañes.

-¿Por qué incomodo?- Preguntó Jon arqueando las cejas.

-Es difícil decirle "Sí madre Rhaegar durmió en otra habitación yo dormí con su prima" cuando Rhaegar está mi lado escuchando todo- Dije haciéndolo reír –Por segunda vez-

-Madre se debe hacer a la idea- Dijo Jon levantando la voz –Aunque le duela y Padre también-

-Eso espero hermano- Dije levantando los brazos en forma de ruego –Pero aún se sorprenden cuando Theon cuenta sus aventuras en la mesa y son de lo más inocentes, supongo que aún no es tiempo-

-Tal vez cuando lleguen a vivir juntos –

-Para tu carro, no nos hagamos ilusiones-

Al llegar a casa, nos cercioramos que nuestro auto, el cual Theon en estado de ebriedad había conducido, estuviera completo, por suerte lo hacía, Aleluya.

Pero no todo estaba en el completo orden que lo esperábamos y no tuvimos que dar más de un paso dentro de casa para darnos cuenta de ello.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN DONDE HAN ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!-Gritó madre apreciando frente a nosotros –UNA LLAMADA, UN MENSAJE O POR LO MENOS UN CUERVO, ES LO QUE ESPERARÍA SIENDO SU MADRE-Dijo dándole un golpe a Jon con el cucharon que llevaba en mano, mientras yo reía por lo bajo –Y tu-Dijo girándose a verme con los ojos del diablo -¿Qué pensarán las personas, cuando se enteren que no dormiste en casa y estabas…?-Dijo sin poder completar la frase.

-Madre…-Dijo Jon tranquilamente.

-¡Silencio!-Dijo de golpe –Vayan a la cocina- Ordenó y de mala gana Jon y yo fuimos.

Al llegar a esa conocida mesa de madera, nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos solos y con los ojos más rojos que un tomate estaba Theon recostado sobre la mesa y a su lado con una botella de agua inmensa, Robb.

-Se ven mejor de lo que pensaba- Dijo Robb al vernos entrar.

-Lo mismo digo hermano-Dije sonriendo -¿Dónde pasaron la noche?-

-Con Jory-Respondió Robb.

-¿Toda la noche?-Dije presuntuosa para que Jon me diera un golpe en el costado -¿Qué hay de ti Theon, una noche difícil?-

-Mejor de lo que te imaginas-Dijo con la voz ronca, pero una sonrisa inmensa.

-Eso parece- Dije riendo -¿Y dónde dormiste?-

-¿Creen que los junte para que se contaran sus mejores chismes?-Dijo Madre llegando a la cocina sumamente molesta -¿Qué esperan que piense de ustedes si se pierden toda la noche?-

-Pero, sabias donde estábamos madre-Dijo Jon antes de ganarse un golpe en la cabeza.

-Silencio Jon-Dijo madre autoritaria –Ninguno de ustedes tuvo la decencia de avisarnos a su padre o a mí, ninguno- Dijo poniéndose más roja que los ojos de Theon –Si no me he de preocupar por ustedes ni siquiera lo sabría, una durmiendo con extraños- Dijo Madre apuntándome.

-¿Desde cuándo Rhaegar y su familia son extraños?- Dije confundida.

-¡Silencio Lyanna!-Dijo golpeando la mesa haciéndome espantar y doler a Theon –Uno vagando de noche para terminar dormido en casa de un "amigo"-Dijo apuntando a Robb, haciéndome reír un poco.

-Jory es mi amigo madre-Dijo Robb defendiéndose.

-¡Basta de palabrerías Robb!-Dijo madre viendo a Robb fijamente –Otro perdido hasta la mitad de la mañana defendiéndose al decir, "No tenía batería madre" y terminar estorbando en la casa de uno de sus supuestos amigos-Dijo viendo a Jon más que molesta.

-Madre Sam es mi amigo y no tiene ningún inconveniente al yo dormir en su casa-

-Basta Jon-Dijo Madre aún más alto –Dile eso al señor Tarly-Dijo tomando aire –Y por último, el hijo que durmió en el auto, ¿Qué dirán los vecinos al darse cuenta de ello?-

-¿Dormiste en el auto?-Pregunté sorprendida a Theon.

-Perdí mis llaves-Dijo Theon algo monótono.

-¿Qué hay de tu teléfono?-Preguntó Jon a Theon.

-Quedó estropeado al saltar a la piscina y no pregunten como es que llegué a casa-

-Se quedó dormido en dos luces rojas- Dijo Robb por lo bajo.

-Por lo menos durmió- Dije apuntando a Jon riendo.

-Por lo menos no fui a perder mi dignidad a casa de mi ex novia-Dijo Jon apuntando a Robb.

-Por lo menos aguanté toda la fiesta-Dijo Theon presumiendo viéndome fijamente.

-¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO!-Dijo madre completamente furioso -¿Acaso esta es la clase de hijo que crié?-Dijo viéndonos a cada uno fijamente -¡Contesten!-Dijo como orden.

-Pero acabas de…-Balbuceamos los cuatro hijos.

-Silencio les dije-Dijo madre levantando la voz –Una semana de castigo para todos-

-¡Pero madre…!-Dijimos todos al unísono.

-¿Quieren que sean dos?-Dijo madre seriamente –Nada de salir, nada de que vengan de visita ni nada, será casa, escuela, casa-Dijo viéndonos a cada uno de sus hijos –Ahora vayan a lavarse para comer-

Los cuatro hermanos nos levantamos con cara de tristeza y desagrado.

-Por lo menos no soy la única de castigo esta vez-Dije en voz baja mientras salíamos de la cocina, haciendo reír a mis hermanos.

-Te escuche Lyanna-Dijo madre desde dentro de la cocina, haciéndome alarmar.

-¿Ahora es ilegal hablar?-Dijo Jon.

-Buena solo mantengámonos en silenció durante la comida, después se le pasará-Sugirió Robb.

Pensamos que padre estaría igual de molesto o aún más y lo descubrimos cuando regresábamos de lavarnos.

-¡Hola chicos!-Dijo padre entrando a casa –Vamos a la cocina, quiero escuchar todas las locuras de la fiesta-Dijo sonriéndonos dejándonos desconcertados.

La comida fue más que difícil, mientras madre nos veía con rostro de furia y odió padre esperaba ansioso que contáramos todo lo que sucedió, así que tuvimos que ser cuidadosos con lo que decíamos para no hacer enfurecer más a madre. Al final madre le contó a padre que estábamos castigados por tenerla con gran angustia toda la noche a lo que padre contestó:

-Pero si eso ya lo esperábamos Cat-Dijo padre riendo, mientras nosotros lo veíamos negando con la cabeza, tal vez advirtiéndole, pero madre lo veía con ojos de furia y gesto molesto –Están castigados chicos-Se limitó a decir padre al ver el gesto de madre.

Sin duda alguna, sabemos a quién temerle en esta casa.

Aunque madre dijera que estábamos castigados, yo no pensaba mover mis planes para la noche y cuando llegara la hora, le pediría permiso discretamente a padre, apuesto que el aceptaría.

Otra de mis grandes preocupaciones era que Aegon realmente me odiara de por vida gracias al desastre que habíamos dejado en su casa, por ello uno de mis grandes planes para la fiesta era contratar al equipo de limpieza que contrata Benjen para cada una de sus grandes borracheras.

Para cuando el sol caía yo me estaba preparando con una muy extensa carta que entregaría a la junta escolar para rechazar la beca que se me ofrecía, tal vez Benjen no lo tomaría tan bien y posiblemente me dejará de hablar por unos meses, pero el fondo yo sentía que era lo correcto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que todo estaba en orden en mi vida, no tenía preocupaciones, no tenía penas que cargar, ni malos pensamientos, ahora estaba bien.

Estaba terminando de redactar la carta cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, extrañamente era una llamada de Viserys ¿Para qué me llamaría?, lo único que pasó por mi mente fue que hubo un problema con el equipo de limpieza o posiblemente ya se habían percatado de la ventana faltante.

-Te juro que pagaré la ventana también-Dije al responder.

- _¡Lyanna!-_ Dijo Viserys exaltado del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, te escucho-Dije alejando levemente el teléfono de mi oreja -¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté extrañada.

- _Es…Vamos camino al hospital, Rhaegar está inconsciente y…_ -Dijo sobresaltado.

En ese momento sentí como toda mi sangre se fue a mis pies y el mundo comenzó a darme vueltas y sin percatarme el teléfono cayó de mi mano. Pareció ser una eternidad en lo que reaccione, pero en realidad solo fue un segundo, levanté el teléfono del suelo y únicamente dije:

-Voy para allá- Dije antes de salir corriendo de mi habitación.

Lo sabía, sabía que Rhaegar no estaba bien, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto, pensé en un simple resfriado o algo más común, sinceramente no tenía ni idea de lo sucedía, pero podía ser mi culpa. Toda la maravilla que tenía mi vida en este momento se había borrado en tan solo un segundo.

Salí corriendo de mi habitación y corrí por el pasillo, tomé las llevas del auto y salí sin decir nada más.

Conduje como si no hubiera un mañana, sin precaución alguna, inclusive pasé una que otra luz en rojo, no tenía tiempo que perder. Las llamadas de mi madre no se hicieron esperar, una, después otra y después otra, no fue hasta la cuarta que respondí.

-Lo siento madre, pero no puedo ahora-Dije respondiendo la llamada.

Las llamadas siguieron, pero yo ignoré todas ellas. Llegué al hospital al cabo de unos minutos, bajé corriendo del auto y entré a aquella sala de espera, de inmediato vi a Viserys exigiendo a la señorita del mostrador darle información.

-Ya se lo dije, cuando tengamos información, se la daremos, no podemos hacer nada antes-Dijo la señorita cuando llegué.

-¡Lyanna!-Dijo Viserys sorprendido al girarse para verme.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunté de inmediato.

-Todo fue tan rápido-Dijo completamente en pánico –Es solo que, estaba en mi habitación, cuando Rhaegar comenzó a llamarme a gritos, para cuando llegué, intentó dar un paso dijo que te llamará y cayó al piso-Dijo histérico –Vinimos lo más deprisa que pudimos pero…-

-Viserys-Dijo Aegon llegando deprisa frente a su hijo -¿Qué sucedió hijo, que está pasando?- Preguntó firmemente.

-No lo sé padre, no sé lo que pasa, no nos dicen nada-Dijo Viserys sobresaltado –Es como le sucedió a mamá, es justo como comenzó mamá-Dijo comenzando a llorar abiertamente.

-Tranquilo hijo, todo estará bien-Dijo tomando a su hijo en brazos.

Obviamente ese comentario de Viserys no me hizo tranquilizar y solo hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido cada vez, supongo que mi rostro no se veía mejor que lo que yo sentía dentro ya que Aegon me vio y dijo:

-Todo estará bien querida-Dijo viéndome fijamente con una muy leve sonrisa –No debes preocuparte-Dijo tomando mi mano pero sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo –Vamos, tomemos asiento- Dijo guiándonos a los sillones negros de la pared.

Una vez que Viserys se calmó contó un poco más tranquilo los sucesos, que no variaron mucho de lo que me dijo a mí. Según las palabras de Viserys, ese día Rhaegar había ido a entrenar como lo había hecho el resto de la semana, pero llegó antes de lo normal a casa, fue a su habitación y ahí estuvo un par de minutos, hasta que llamó a Viserys, gritando. Cuando Viserys llegó a la puerta, Rhaegar dijo "Llama a Lyanna" y se desmayó, Viserys asustado llamó a su otro hermano y fue cuando Aerys ordenó ir al hospital, lo subieron al auto y vinieron al hospital.

Yo era un manojo de nervios y dudo mucho que los dos hombres a mi lado estuvieran mejor, aquél día pocas personas había en esa sala de espera, lo cual la hacía más que silenciosa, pero sin duda nosotros éramos los más nerviosos del lugar o eso parecía.

Mientras esperaba me disculpe con mi madre y le explique todo, de inmediato ella comenzó a tranquilizarme o un intento de ello, diciéndome cosas como de rezar a los 7 y cosas por el estilo, pero eso no hacía que no estuviera temblando del temor.

Habíamos esperado poco menos de una hora cuando de las puertas del elevador salió Aerys, con un rostro de calma y su caminar aún más. De inmediato todos nos levantamos y fuimos hacia él.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó de inmediato Aegon llegando al lado de su hijo mayor -¿Esta bien?-

-¿Es lo mismo que mamá?-Preguntó Viserys.

Entre los dos comenzaron a abrumarlo de preguntas, por mi lado yo no podía decir ni una palabra.

-Necesito que todos se tranquilicen-Dijo Aerys levantando los brazos, y haciendo que los otros dos guardaran silencio –Rhaegar esta…"Bien"-Dijo flexionando sus dedos-Los doctores dijeron que no es de gravedad, no es contagioso y no morirá-

-Gracias a los siete-Dijo Aegon soltando un suspiro -¿Dónde está ahora?-

-Descansando en una habitación arriba-Dijo Aerys –Está despierto, así que podemos subir a verlo ahora-

Para cuando me percaté ya estaba en el elevador, las puertas se abrieron en el piso cuatro y de inmediato todos salieron e iban detrás de Aerys, al llegar a la habitación todos entraron con gran premura.

Me detuve justo antes de entrar, aun me sentía nerviosa, no sabía si era lo verdaderamente valiente para lo que me esperaba dentro, no sabía si sería tan fuerte para verlo y en eso pensaba cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez.

-Vamos Lyanna, ¿Qué esperas?-Dijo Aerys abriendo la puerta.

-Será mejor que estén solo ustedes, como familia-Dije nerviosa –Supongo que quiere ver a su familia-Dije bajando la mirada

-Tonterías-Dijo Aerys negando con la cabeza -¿Qué no te contó lo que sucedió Viserys?-Dijo con una leve risa –Además no deja de preguntar por ti desde que despertó-Dijo girando los ojos –Vamos, te está esperando-Dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome dentro.

No sabía con lo que me encontraría, pero sin duda me tranquilicé al verlo, hablando con su padre tranquilamente sobre la cama de hospital, únicamente con una intravenosa en el brazo izquierdo, ciertamente se veía bien, pero estaba más pálido de lo común. En cuanto me vio su rostro de tranquilidad cambió a uno de completa felicidad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lyanna…-Dijo con una voz débil.

De inmediato pensé en acercarme a él y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, cuando luché por no comenzar a llorar y con un nudo en la garganta me detuve en seco.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante-Dijo Aegon con una leve sonrisa.

-Buenas noches-Dijo adentrándose un hombre con una bata blanca y detrás de él una enfermera –Doctor Yandel-Dijo estrechando la mano de Aegon.

-Aegon Targaryen-Dijo estrechando la mano del doctor.

-¿Va a cantar?-Preguntó Viserys en voz baja.

-Estúpido es el nombre de un famoso Maestre- Respondió Aerys por lo bajo.

-Bien… ¿Rhaegar?-Dijo el doctor abriendo el expediente.

-Así es-Respondió Rhaegar con una leve sonrisa.

-Perfecto, ¿Todos son fami…lia?- Preguntó el doctor viendo cada una de las cabelleras platinadas y después viéndome a mí, con mi cabello oscuro.

-Está bien, puedo esperar fuera-Dije acercándome a la puerta.

-¡No!-Dijo Rhaegar de inmediato, haciendo a alarmar a todo el mundo.

Me detuve en seco, no moví ni un solo musculo más, mientras todos me veían fijamente asombrados.

-Ella puede quedarse-Dijo Rhaegar seriamente.

-Si está bien por ustedes, no tengo ningún inconveniente- Aclaró el doctor –Bien Rhaegar, presentas un cuadro de legionelosis-Dijo viendo un par de hojas del expediente.

Todos nos vimos asombrados, aunque no teníamos ni idea de lo que se trataba, inclusive Viserys dio un paso lejos de su hermano.

-No, no tienen de que alarmarse, no es contagioso-Aclaró el doctor –En realidad es una forma más leve de legionelosis llamada fiebre de Pontiac, que es más parecido a un gripa –

-No me mal entienda doc.-Dijo Aerys de inmediato –Pero si esto es como una gripa, ¿Por qué seguimos aquí? Y no es que lo esté cuestionando ¿Pero porque se desmayó?-

-A eso iba caballero- Dijo el doctor –Debemos asegurarnos en donde es que tuvo el contagio-

-¿Por qué eso es importante?-Preguntó Aegon extrañado

-Porque su contagio se da a través agua y si tuvo contacto con un cuerpo de agua contaminado, no lo sé posiblemente en casa y si hay más personas que tuvieran contacto con el contaminante, pueden llegar a presentar los síntomas-Dijo viendo a todos los presentes -¿Acaso tienen piscina o el sistema de agua ha presentado problemas últimamente?

Lo único que faltaba es que esta fiesta hubiera terminado con un brote de legionelosis por toda la ciudad, alarmados nos vimos Viserys y yo, no podíamos creer lo que estaba sucediendo, 127 personas por lo menos dijo Bronn.

-Es imposible que sea por la piscina, no la he usado en un largo tiempo-Respondió Rhaegar. De inmediato Viserys y yo nos calmamos –Debe ser algo más- De inmediato recordé lo que había sucedido aquella mañana.

-Disculpe-Dije llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-¿Sí?-Respondió el doctor.

-¿Es posible que si el agua tuviera lombrices, fuera el contaminante?-Dije dudando.

-Es más que posible-Respondió el doctor.

-Tal vez no fuera vodka del todo-Dijo Rhaegar sonriendo viéndome.

-¿Bebiste agua con lombrices?-Preguntó Aerys extrañado.

-Era un pastel-Respondió Rhaegar de inmediato.

-Bien ya tenemos el causante-Dijo el doctor sonriendo –He de decir que nada de esto hubiera sucedido si tus defensas estuvieran bien, déjame adivinar ¿Has tenido actividades agotantes últimamente?-

-Sí-Respondió Rhaegar mientras yo asentía con la cabeza y Aerys me dedicaba un gesto de extrañes, haciendo que yo girara los ojos –He entrenado toda la semana, hoy comencé a sentirme mal y fue cuando regresé a casa-Dijo viendo a sus hermanos.

-Bien, ya no hay más que preguntar- Dijo el doctor cerrando el expediente –Te quedarás un par de días, será mejor tenerte en observación esperando que no presentes mayores síntomas, pero estarás bien-Dijo sonriendo –Y tranquilos no es contagioso- Dijo viéndonos a cada uno de los presentes –Tengan buena noche-Dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de ahí.

-Alguien debe quedarse a vigilarlo por la noche -Dijo la enfermera aplicando un medicamento por la intravenosa y al terminar salió.

Aun no podíamos decir que festejábamos victoria, pero en si ya podía estar más tranquila.

-Puedo quedarme yo-Dijo Aerys –Y como supongo que no podré dormir como los dioses mandan, iré por un café-Dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-Te acompaño hijo-Dijo Aegon siguiendo fuera a Aerys.

Rhaegar y yo no dejábamos de vernos fijamente, el con una sonrisa, yo con un gesto de preocupación, pero con el mismo sentimiento. Viserys que seguía en la habitación vio lo que sucedía y dijo:

-Yo también iré por…algo, ya vuelvo- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez que nos quedamos solos, continuábamos viéndonos fijamente, cuando Rhaegar me hizo una seña para acercarme, lentamente di unos pasos hacia él y me detuve al borde de la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó riendo –Ya escuchaste, no soy contagioso, ven-Dijo indicándome acercarme más.

Con dificultad subí y me senté a su lado en la cama.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que soy yo la que debería preguntar eso-Dije con una muy ligera sonrisa.

-Ya escuchaste al doctor, estoy bien-Dijo tomando mi mano –Ahora dime ¿Cómo estás?-

-Asustada- Dije sinceramente viéndolo fijamente –Cuando Viserys me llamó, puedo jurarte que sentí como el corazón se me salía del pecho, no sabía cómo te encontraría, no sabía que era lo que sucedía-Dije con nerviosismo.

-Hey, tranquila-Dijo Rhaegar colocando su mano sobre mi mejilla –No tienes de que preocuparte ahora, aquí estoy, estoy bien, ¿Qué no me veo bien?- Preguntó haciéndome sonreír.

-Un poco pálido-Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Más que tú?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Puede ser-Dije mientras reíamos ambos.

-Me alegro mucho que vinieras-Dijo acariciando mi mejilla, mientras yo sonreía –Sin duda he pensado el día entero en ti- Dijo viéndome.

-¿Y qué piensas?-Dije sonriendo.

-En algo muy importante, en realidad llevo pensándolo desde anoche-Dijo haciendo una pausa –Pensando en que no puedo hacerte eso-

-¿Hacerme qué?-Pregunté extrañada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que las cosas no pueden ser eternas? Es cierto, no puedo pensar que esto será…-Dijo dando un profundo suspiro –No puedo hacerte esto Lyanna, no puedo privarte de que tengas la mejor oportunidad de tu vida, aunque mi felicidad este de por medio, no puedo decirte que te quedes- Dijo tomando mi mano.

-No por favor no-Dije aterrada.

-No quiero que pasen uno o diez años y que comience a sentirme culpable por haberte arrebatado tal oportunidad y menos puedo permitir que me culpes, no quiero que nos veamos en el futuro pensando que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera sino tan egoísta- Dijo haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de mis ojos.

-Pero no lo eres, esto lo decidí…-Dije al borde del colapso.

-No Lyanna, ambos sabemos cuál es la verdadera razón, tu misma lo dijiste, pensabas en ti cuando lo aceptaste, es lo que quieres, es lo que quiero para ti-Dijo limpiando una lágrima de mi rostro –Quiero que seas feliz, quiero que cumplas ese sueño de conocer el mundo, que conozcas las maravillas que hay en él-Dijo bajando la mano –Te amo y es por eso que quiero que vayas, porque sin tu felicidad yo no sería nada, eres la razón por la cual sigo aquí, el ver tu hermosa sonrisa y escuchar tu linda voz son las razones por las que no he regresado a Dragonstone porque cuando llegué lo único que pensaba era en regresar, hasta que te vi, en ese pasillo, pensé que no volvería a verte, pero luego ahí estabas sentada a mi lado-Dijo levantando la mirada –Tal vez haya sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho, hablarte y pedir tus apuntes, pero sin duda alguna es la mejor de mis decisiones, y el destino ha hecho todo esto posible, para que tu Lyanna Stark estés aquí junto a mí y el destino hará que regreses y una vez más estaremos juntos, no debes dudar en que yo estaré aquí para cuando regreses-Dijo tomándome ambas manos, mientras yo lloraba tendidamente. –Ve, toma la beca y cumple ese sueño, por los dos- Dijo entrelazando nuestras manos –Sé que no aceptarás por tu propia cuenta, por ello le he escrito a el director Mormmont y a tu tío Benjen, diciendo que lo harás, espero me perdones pero no permitiría que te perdieras de ello y créeme cuando digo que todo lo que hago, lo hago porque te amo-

Estaba completamente impactada, no tenía palabra alguna para decir, lo que decía Rhaegar, lo que había hecho, cuando pareciera que todo estaba bajo control se había derrumbado peor de lo que creía.

-Rhaegar…Yo…-Dije débilmente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y entraron Aegon, Aerys y Viserys –No deberías pensar en eso, en este momento-Dije limpiando mis lágrimas de inmediato y levantándome de la cama –Debes descansar-Dije firmemente evitando la mirada de todos –Saldré por… Algo ya vuelvo-Dije retrocediendo acercándome a la puerta.

-Lyanna, espera…-Dijo Rhaegar mientras me alejaba.

-No tardo… ¿Alguien desea algo?-Dije desviando la mirada, sin esperar que respondieran –Ya vuelvo-Dije saliendo con gran premura de la habitación.

Era como si hubiera caído a un lago de agua helando, cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo sentían el frio a su alrededor sin importar que estuviéramos a 30 grados fuera, difícilmente respiraba, sentía como mi estómago se comprimirá segundo a segundo, mis dedos estaban estáticos, congelados, además todo me daba vueltas y temblaba sin poder controlarlo.

No podía culpar a Rhaegar por lo que hizo, no podía, el simplemente pensaba que hacia lo correcto, era amor puro, una decisión se había tomado, pero no era lo que realmente quería, por lo menos no ahora.

Necesitaba aire, alejarme de todo el drama y la preocupación, salí del hospital sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, me senté a la orilla de una acera, justo en la oscuridad, no quería que nadie me viera llorar.

Conociendo a Benjen, ya estaría comprando el vuelo de avión directamente a Braavos, no podría esperar a gritárselo al mundo, así que poco había que hacer. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, todo me daba vueltas, ni siquiera podía pensar en una solución al problema o el si quería ir o no, no podía pensar en nada que no fueran las palabras de Rhaegar.

Ahogada en mis lágrimas estaba cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Rhaenys. Pensé en que alguien le hubiera avisado de la catástrofe pero no le contaron el final feliz y por ello es que me llamó.

-Rhaegar está bien, no debes preocuparte-Contesté lo mejor que pude.

- _Eso ya lo sé-_ Respondió Rhaenys – _Es legionelosis, no llamó para saber cómo esta Rhaegar, llamó para preguntar por ti-_ Dijo dulcemente – _Y ciertamente no te escuchas bien, pero aun así preguntaré ¿Estas bien?-_

Suficiente preocupación debía tener Rhaenys con lo de Rhaegar para que yo viniera y le contara mis penas.

- _No debes estar preocupada, él se pondrá bien-_ Dijo Rhaenys al otro lado de línea.

-Eso ya lo sé-Dije intentando ocultar mi dolor –Pero…No-Dije de inmediato.

- _No me escondí de mi abuela preguntando que es la legionelosis como para que me vengas a decir un no-_ Dijo Rhaenys firmemente – _Así que cuéntame que es lo que sucede-_

-Es muy largo de contar-Dije intentando salir.

- _Pues comienza…-_

Conté a Rhaenys lo mejor que pude, intentando ocultar mis sollozos, todo lo que había sucedido en la semana, era difícil verlo a retrospectiva y aunque intentaba no romper en llanto, cuando llegué al momento de la plática privada con Rhaegar lloré como si no hubiera un mañana.

- _Claramente es un dilema muy grande, aunque Rhaegar es un tonto por haber dicho que si por ti, cuando no querías ir-_ Dijo Rhaenys al yo terminar.

-No es que no quisiera ir, es solo que…!Ahg!- Dije levantando mi cabeza para dejar de llorar -¿Por qué no puedo irme y que…-Dije deteniéndome en seco, quedando totalmente pasmada.

- _¿Lyanna, sigues ahí?-_ Preguntó Rhaenys extrañada.

-Te llamó después-Dije asombrada colgando la llamada.

Comencé a recordar cada una de las palabras que me había dicho el director Mormmont y cuando recordé lo que quería de inmediato llamé a Benjen y le conté mi alocado plan para conquistar el mundo.

Benjen ciertamente me dijo que no era un plan tan loco como para llevar a cabo.

- _No es una mala idea-_ Dijo Benjen respondiendo mi llamada – _Pero…-_

-Todo lo que va después del pero, es una mierda, ¿Recuerdas?-Recordé a Benjen riendo.

- _Pero…Dudo que la junta lo acepte, es casi imposible –_ Dijo Benjen seriamente.

-Tu eres la junta, has que lo acepten-Rogué a Benjen.

Unos segundos de silenció entre mi tío y yo se dieron, entonces Benjen dio un profundo suspiro y dijo:

- _Supongo que si logras tener todo listo para mañana a primera hora, podemos lograrlo-_

-Sabía que no me fallarías-Dije a Benjen con una sonrisa en el rostro –Nunca lo haces-

- _Tú no me defraudes a mí -_ Decía Benjen dulcemente – _Estoy orgulloso de la decisión que tomaste-_ Dijo sacándome un par de lágrimas.

-¡Lyanna!-Sé escucho a lo lejos la voz de Viserys -¿Lyanna estás aquí?-

-Aquí estoy- Dije conteniendo mis lágrimas, levantando la voz –Tengo que irme, nos veremos mañana-Dije a Benjen.

- _Haz lo imposible-_ Dijo Benjen antes de colgar.

-Lyanna, que bien que te encuentro-Dijo Viserys llegando a mi lado –Te busque por todas partes, Rhaegar está preguntando por ti, dice algo de estar arrepentido… ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?-Dijo viendo alrededor.

-Estaba… Solucionando todo-Dije tocando su hombro –Vamos arriba antes de que Rhaegar se arrepienta de conocerme- Dije riendo, mientras Viserys me veía con un gesto de desconcierto.

Subí en completa tranquilidad, esperaba simplemente lo mejor de ahora en adelante. Al llegar a la habitación entré relajada y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Deberías llamar a tu abuela-Dijo Aegon a Rhaegar –Está preocupada-

-¿Le dijeron a la abuela?-Preguntó Rhaegar al yo entrar.

-Le dijeron hasta al jardinero-Respondió Aegon, para después verme.

-¿Podrían dejarnos unos minutos solos?-Dijo Rhaegar a su familia mientras me veía fijamente.

Los tres miembros de la familia salieron sin decir nada más y dedicarme una sonrisa en el rostro. Una vez que nos quedamos solos pensaba en como comenzar, cuando:

-Lyanna, sé que lo que dije, realmente no era lo que querías escuchar-Dijo mientras yo me acercaba a su lado –No debí hacer lo que hice, pero realmente pensaba en ti y en tu felicidad, fue más difícil decírtelo que pensarlo, no creí que reaccionarías de esa manera- Dijo preocupado.

-Rhaegar…-Dije yo tratando de detenerlo –No es…-

-No, por favor permíteme terminar- Dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Está bien, hazlo-Dije sonriendo, sabiendo que lo que dijera, no cambiaría nada.

-Lo que quiero decir, es…No quiero que vayas, no quiero que estés lejos de mí-Dijo tomando mi mano.

-Es muy lindo que digas que no quieres estar lejos de mí-Dije sentándome en la cama a su lado –Ciertamente yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti-Dije tomando su mano con mis dos manos –Es por eso que he tomado una decisión, una decisión, con la que ambos seremos felices-

-¿Y cuál es?-Preguntó impaciente.

-Me di cuenta que realmente quiero ir, sería estúpido no tomar tal oportunidad-Dije tranquilamente.

-Ya veo…-Dijo Rhaegar tristemente.

-Sí- Dije seriamente –Pero también me di cuenta que no quiero alejarme de ti-Dije viendo fijamente esos hermosos ojos violetas –Y recordando todo es que he tomado una decisión-Dije sonriendo bajando la mirada –Rhaegar Targaryen, ¿Quieres ir a conocer el mundo a mi lado?-Dije con una sonrisa de lado a lado viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Qué?-Dijo asombrado –No lo entiendo-

-Recordé como todo el mundo mencionaba una beca para tres y pensé "¿Porque para dos no funcionaría?"-Dije sin dejar de sonreír –Hable con Benjen y me dio la razón, no hay motivos para evitar que tu vengas conmigo a Braavos, claro, si aceptas-

-¿Es una broma?-Preguntó sin creerlo aun.

-Para nada-Dije viéndolo tan sorprendido como yo debí estar aquel día de la noticia –Necesito que me des una respuesta ahora, tengo que comenzar a trabajar para lograr tener todo listo para mañana-

-Solo hay una respuesta para ello-Dijo sonriendo.

Un minuto después…

-Aegon-Dije al mirar fuera en el pasillo y encontrarme con la familia Targaryen -¿Puedes entrar un segundo?- Pregunté solemne.

Aegon se sorprendió al verme, pero de inmediato nos acompañó dentro. Por otro lado los hermanos Targaryen se vieron uno a otro sorprendidos y preocupados a la vez.

-¿Qué sucede chicos, porque tanto misterio?- Preguntó Aegon una vez que nos acompañó dentro.

Rhaegar y yo nos vimos con un gesto de seriedad y después yo afirmé con la cabeza.

-¿Padre qué opinas de la facultad de ciencias y tecnología de Braavos?- Dijo Rhaegar seriamente.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Aegon asombrado -¿La facultad de…?-

-Braavos-Respondió Rhaegar -¿Qué opinas de ella?-

-Bueno es una muy buena universidad, diría que excelente-Dijo Aegon confundido –Pero no entiendo a qué viene todo esto-

-Me alegro que digas eso padre-Dijo Rhaegar con una sonrisa antes de darme una muy linda sonrisa –Porque Lyanna y yo nos iremos a estudiar el siguiente semestre- Dijo tomándome de la mano.

Le contamos todo el drama a Aegon, que aun después de todo se veía confundido, pero al final…

-Supongo que mi respuesta queda de más-Dijo Aegon sonriendo, para después afirmar con la cabeza –Los felicito, no es menos de lo que esperaría de ambos-Dijo levantándose –Sin duda alguna, es lo que tu madre hubiera querido para ti-Dijo dedicándole una mirada a Rhaegar y luego a mí.

De pronto este momento de melancolía se convirtió en un alboroto total, ya que entraron abriendo la puerta de par en par Aerys y Viserys.

-¿No conocen el significado de una puerta cerrada?-Preguntó Rhaegar riendo al ver a sus hermanos.

-Nos conocen, no pueden dejarnos con ese tipo de duda-Dijo Viserys completamente demente.

-¿De qué duda hablan?-Preguntó Rhaegar mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

-Viserys apostó que se casaran-Dijo Aerys apuntando a su hermano –Yo aposté que tendrán un hijo-Dijo sonriendo cual demente -¿Entonces que será, niño o niña?-

-Están completamente locos-Dijo Rhaegar riendo.

-Aun si pierdo, ¿Si es niño le pondrán Viserys, cierto?-Preguntó Viserys sonriendo.

-Lo pensaremos pero no-Dije seriamente, para después comenzar a reír.

Tuvimos que explicarles todo el misterio a los chicos. Ciertamente se decepcionaron que no ganara ninguno, aunque les dijimos que no perdieran la esperanza en el futuro. Unos minutos después, una enfermera pasó informando que la hora de visitas había terminado y era momento de irnos.

-Que este sea el terrible inicio de una grandiosa aventura- Dije acercándome al rostro de Rhaegar para despedirme.

-Así será-Dijo sonriendo, para que yo besara su mejilla después.

Desde el primer momento que me informaron de la beca, entre Benjen y el director Mormmont habían alistado toda clase de documentos donde decían lo buena elección que era para el intercambio, pero con este cambio de planes, necesitaba recopilar información acerca de Rhaegar, yo sabía que él era increíble, ahora necesitaba un papel que lo dijera y entre más mejor. Y así fue como comenzó mi gran noche en vela, justo al salir del hospital me dirigí a la casa de la familia Targaryen y con la grandiosa ayuda de Viserys y una videollamada de Rhaenys recopilaba información.

Cajas y cajas de papeles, con reconocimientos, diplomas, menciones y una que otra cosa que no conocía fueron el velo de esa noche y café, mucho y cargado café.

No recuerdo en que momento caí dormida en la sala de estar y de no ser por Nan todo el plan se hubiera ido al carajo.

-Niña-Dijo Nan agitando mi hombro –Despierta-Dijo dulcemente.

-Cinco minutos más-Dije girándome en el suelo junto a la mesa de centro.

-Creo que no tienes cinco minutos- Dijo Nan dulcemente volviendo a agitar.

-Claro que los tengo-Dije tomando mi teléfono en manos y viendo la hora –No tengo tiempo-Dije levantándome de golpe.

Rápidamente tomé toda la evidencia que había recopilado durante la noche esperando que fuera suficiente. Tenía menos de 30 minutos para ir a mi casa, alistarme y llegar a la oficina de la junta escolar en el centro de la ciudad, considerando el tráfico, sería un verdadero milagro que lo lograra.

Tenía que hacer lo que nunca en mi sano juicio haría, usar ropa sastre, un elegante traje de falda y un pequeño saquito negro, en conjunto de una linda blusa y tacones, sin mencionar mi cabello recogido, pero realmente tenía que convencer a la junta escolar que era una persona decente.

Con mucho trabajo y dejando de lado las normas de tránsito logré llegar a tiempo, aunque claro Benjen me regaño por hacerlo esperar un minuto, en cuanto llegué se llevó dentro el gran expediente que había recopilado y me pidió esperar fuera.

- _¿Cómo va todo?-_ Preguntó Rhaegar por un mensaje al cabo de tiempo mientras esperaba.

- _No podría definirlo-_ Respondí – _Llevo mucho tiempo esperando fuera-_

- _No te pongas nerviosa, todo saldrá bien, puedes hacerlo-_

Si me encanta llevar la contraria y nerviosismo es mi segundo nombre, pero era bueno me hacía estar alerta. Otros largos minutos pasaron hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-Puede pasar señorita Stark-Dijo una mujer mayor, soy muy mala para calcular edades, pero creo que su retiro ya estaba próximo.

Entré en completo silencio, y esa sala lo era una más, únicamente el sonido de mis tacones sobre el piso de madera. Un hombre delgado y otro regordete presidian la junta en conjunto de la mujer mayor y mi favorito, Benjen, lo sé, nadie imaginaría que tendría un trabajo decente.

-Estamos reunidos, para conceder o declinar la beca anual de intercambios académicos para la facultad de ingenierías de la ciudad-Dijo el hombre regordete con una profunda voz –Señorita Stark-Dijo llamando mi atención –Tengo entendido que fue su idea la inclusión del caballero, Rhaegar Targaryen, a dicha beca, ¿Es cierto esto?-Preguntó viéndome fijamente.

-Lo es-Respondí y aunque me notaba segura, por dentro sentía como si hubiera cometido un crimen –He de decir, que aunque no se encuentre con nosotros por motivos de salud, de ser afirmativa la respuesta, estará listo para partir- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Digamos Señorita Stark, ¿Por qué debemos darle tal privilegio a alguien que lleva pocos meses en nuestra casa de estudios?-Dijo el hombre delgado con una voz aguda, poco falto para echarme a reír, pero me contuve -¿Por qué debemos favorecerlo, y no a personas como: Robb Stark o Jon Stark o hasta este Theon G. Stark?- Dijo extrañado -¿Qué todos son familia?-

-Sello de calidad-Dijo Benjen de inmediato –Pero es cierto…Señorita Stark…-Dijo soltando una leve risa -¿Por qué, porque él y no otro?-

Todos me veían fijamente, esperando mi respuesta, ciertamente no me había puesto a pensar en ello y no podía contestar, "Porque es mi razón" nunca nos lo otorgarían de decirlo, así que no pude dejar más que mi boca actuar.

-Señora, señores-Dije viendo a cada uno de los presentes –Puede parecer que todas las posibilidades estén en su contra, puede todo el montón de papeles que tienen frente no sean suficientes para comprobarlo- Dije moviendo la mano en dirección a los documentos –Pero…Se los dice alguien que ha visto el potencial en él, es cierto lleva menos de un año en la facultad y no los culpo por tomar esa postura, pero piénsenlo por un segundo, Rhaegar Targaryen es una persona que ha viajado desde el Sur, hasta el Norte, de las tierras del oeste y el Reach-Dije moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro –Si fuera mi decisión, pensaría en alguien que pudiera representar dignamente al país en la ciudades libres, en alguien que haya demostrado facilidad para adaptarse y enfrentarse a los retos que se le presentan y al ser uno de los mejores promedios de la facultad, aun con el poco tiempo que lleva dentro, estoy convencida de que es la persona que están buscando- Dije levantándome de la silla- Pero si esto aún no es suficiente, imaginen la persona que regresará, el conocimiento que poseerá y como esto puede beneficiar a la facultad en el futuro, con personas de calidad, como las que regresaremos-Dije con una leve sonrisa, algo altanera, me atrevería a decir–¿Contesté su pregunta, mi señor?-Dije viendo al hombre delgado.

El silenció fue imposible, todos me veían asombrados, pensé por un momento que había herido su orgullo, pero entonces:

-Eso es lo que necesitamos-Dijo la mujer mayor –Personas comprometidas-Dijo apuntándome con la mano –Mis señores, creo que tenemos una decisión- Dijo viendo a sus colegas.

Al salir de las oficinas fui de inmediato al hospital, ni siquiera llamé a mis padres o a mis hermanos, conociendo a Benjen estoy segura que les dirá a todos, pero debía decirle a la persona más importante.

Salí corriendo del elevador con dirección a la habitación de la noche anterior, ni pensé en tocar a la puerta simplemente entré y ahí estaba Rhaegar viéndome con esos ojos violetas, como la primera vez, como si hubiera sido ayer.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Rhaegar expectante.

Miré a mí alrededor, recuperando el aliento, intentando no caer del delirio y con los ojos fijamente sobre Rhaegar y con una sonrisa inmensa dije:

-Nos vamos-

 **Nota:** Con esto ahora si finalizamos la historia principal, estoy muy emocionada, pero a la vez muy triste porque… Ya se terminó (Sniff Sniff). Sé que este AU tiene muy poco que ver con la historia de los dos y lo que pasó realmente, pero me ha agradado bastante, es algo que dejé a mi mente volar y aquí está, es muy extraño pero le tengo mucho afecto.

Pero tranquilos, limpien esas lágrimas de felicidad, (Sí, sé que no me parezco en nada y que estaría muy decepcionado nuestro tío George Martin, no tenía corazón para matar a nadie (Aun) o para un final triste) que como ya les he mencionado en menudas ocasiones les tengo una sorpresa, ¿Pero qué digo una? Así es mis apreciados lectores, son varias (De tres a cuatro, depende de mí creatividad y tiempo) Sí, tendrán que esperar al próximo (Si, hay más de mi tortura para ustedes) capítulo para enterarse bien de que se trata, solo les diré que no los dejaré con las ganas. Los amo mucho y les agradezco por llegar a este punto de la historia, deben créeme cuando les digo que me encanta cada que veo una nueva visita, no me importa si es una o tres o mil, me encanta saber que hay personas leyendo lo que sale de mi mente, me despido y los veré pronto con una despedida digna. Un beso.

Nota de la Nota: Cuídense de la legionelosis es horrible, ni siquiera el agua tiene que tener lombrices para estar contaminada, eso realmente si me lo invente.

-Lilo Ny.


End file.
